Prodigy
by gromit41187
Summary: 4th installment in the Promise series: Now that the big bad is gone, time for the rag-tag family to finish cleaning up and settle in for the long haul. More surprises and scary next steps for everyone. How will the ever make it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hellllooo happy readers! Finally got around to splitting this off from Protect. If you've been reading along, this is Chapter 185 from Protect.

As of today, 6/5, Chapter 238 was posted. If that was where you last read, please proceed to Chapter 54 as that is the old 238...if that doesn't make sense, message me...my brain has turned to moosh.

Anywho, Love you all. 3

* * *

"What's going on…?" Carolina asked after walking into the conference room for the meeting and seeing that Grif was looking unusually hostile as Tucker started rubbing the back of his neck. No one answered. Rolling her eyes she walked over to sit down. "Seriously, I heard the yelling next door in my office. You are very lucky it doesn't seem to bother Tyler. Someone start talking."

"Do you know what this asshole was doing last night?" Grif snarled pointing at Tucker.

"I assume something that displeases you," Carolina smirked as she leaned back in her chair. "Of course, if you don't just come out and tell me, I'll never know."

"Might be better if you didn't know," Wash mumbled shaking his head, his fingers pinching the brow of his nose.

"I don't know, Wash…from the yelling it sounds like we might need another counseling session," Carolina replied.

"No. What _needs_ to happen is that Tucker needs to stay the hell away from my sister!" Grif screeched.

"Oh. That," Carolina scoffed, rolling her eyes at Grif's outburst. "Chill out. They're both adults."

"CHILL OUT!? You're telling me you knew!?"

"Keep screaming at me, I dare you," Carolina glared at him. He seemed to second guess himself after a minute and sat down in his seat next to Simmons, muttering under his breath. "Personal matters aside, we have business to discuss."

"Aren't we missing people?" Sarge asked looking around.

"York had to take Ally to school, Emma should be joining us in a minute," Carolina answered. "Depending on if she can get Oliver to sleep, North may be listening in from his end. Not sure where South and Locus are."

"They'll be here in a minute," Church answered popping up in the middle of the table.

"Hi Church!" Caboose greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Caboose…Anyway," Church huffed. "What's this about Tucker and Grif's sister?"

"Church, was that really necessary?" Carolina glared at him as Tucker lowered himself more in the seat and Grif's knuckles started turning white.

"What?" Church chuckled. "It's entertaining."

"It's only entertaining to you," Wash commented.

"Yea, but definitely not as entertaining as Ross throwing that knife at you," Church chortled.

Wash rolled his eyes as Carolina turned to look at him, "I thought you were going to do the smart thing and avoid going to check on her?"

"I was…and then I let myself worry," Wash sighed.

"Well then you deserve it," Carolina shook her head at him.

"What's wrong with Ross?" Tucker asked leaning forward. "Is everything ok?"

Wash waved a hand, "Everything is fine. Just dehydrated from being so sick. Mei is making her sit with an IV."

"Baby's ok?"

"Baby is fine," Wash nodded.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Simmons interrupted. "What baby?"

"The one Wash is having with Ross," Grif chuckled as Wash shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure he was going to tell you all about it."

"Were you?" Simmons asked giving Wash a wide eyed look.

Wash scratched his head, "Yes I was going to, but has there really been a good time? Besides, Mila wouldn't let me announce it until right before everything went down so there really hasn't been time to go around and tell everyone. The only reason-"

"Wash," Carolina cut him off, "I think they're kidding with you."

"Oh…"

"You are kidding with him, correct?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at the Simmons.

"Uh, yea, sure," Simmons stammered.

"We get dibs on this one too," Sarge muttered.

Carolina and Wash exchanged looks before Wash narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by dibs?"

"Have to even the teams of course," Sarge shrugged crossing his arms. "It's not fair if we let Blue team acquire yet more people."

"Sarge, there is no more Red vs Blue going on anymore," Grif rolled his eyes.

"Yea, besides," Tucker chuckled, "Wash is Blue team so kid is automatically Blue team."

"Genetics don't equal dibs!"

"Pretty sure they do," Tucker nodded.

"Then why is Grif's sister on your team and not with Grif on Red team?" Sarge questioned.

"That is an excellent idea Sarge," Grif turned to him. "I'm all for Kai joining Red team and not being on Blue team near a certain womanizer."

Wash gave Carolina a look as she laughed quietly as the others argued back and forth. The door opened and Donut walked in with Emma and North. Donut held out a container to Wash who took it with a confused look, "What are these…?"

"Those are for Mila. She keeps telling me that it's the only thing she can eat that doesn't come back up so I made her a baker's dozen so that she can feed that baby," Donut informed him as he sat down next to Caboose.

"You told Donut before you told me and Sarge?" Simmons

"I didn't tell anyone in this room except Tucker!" Wash huffed.

"Mila told me," Donut said. "Course she kinda puked unexpectantly in front of me so I kinda took a guess and I guessed right. Been around enough of them so wasn't all that hard."

"See, I told you we weren't missing much," North chuckled looking at Emma.

"Shut up," Emma rolled her eyes. She looked at Carolina, "We waiting on anyone else?"

"Just York," Carolina answered. "He can catch up if we want to get started."

"Isn't Kimball coming?" tucker asked.

"Why, so you can sleep with her too?" Grif grumbled.

"Oh my God, enough already!" Carolina snapped. "If I hear one more word out of either you on the subject of Kai, you will not be happy with your punishment. Understood?" Neither said anything. "I said, understood!?"

"Yes ma'am," Grif and Tucker both mumbled.

"Great," Carolina gave them both a smile. "Now. Emma, what kind of info have you gotten?"

"I sent summary reports to everyone with key points," Emma answered. "Garth finally got a hold of me this morning. Hargrove has been delivered to lock-up and will be questioned in due time. I have acquired the location of the rest of his undercover labs and forwarded the information to General Davies who is personally seeing to any and all investigations."

"So what I'm gathering from everything," Carolina replied, "Is that our part in this is basically done."

"Basically," Emma shrugged. "I mean…I'm still going through things so who knows."

"There's also the issue of CT still being a threat," Wash pointed out.

"Just have Church deal with her the way he dealt with the first dude," Tucker waved a hand.

"Uh yea, not happening," Church replied.

"I feel like we should wait until she actually pops back up again to do anything about her," North suggested. "It's not like she's trying to burn us down as we speak. It's not really pressing until she comes after us again."

"And what if by letting her go, she comes back even stronger?" Carolina asked.

"She's alone. The world think she's dead. There's only so much blending in she can do."

"We should at least have the UNSC put out flyers with her picture on them," Wash sighed scratching his head. "Then once we get any kind of hint about where she is, we'll talk about who's going after her to bring her in."

"Any objections?" Carolina asked looking around the table. No one said anything. "That's one thing. If I feel we need to revisit the situation, we will."

"Great. So we can go?" Grif asked standing up.

"No. There's still a few things we have to discuss," Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want me to do about access for your old pilot?" Emma asked.

"Limited."

"How limited are we talking?"

"Same kind of limited we gave South when she first showed up. Until we know with one hundred percent we can trust her," Carolina replied.

"Got it."

* * *

"So was there a reason you were so late?" Carolina asked as she changed Tyler on her desk.

"Ran in to Niner downstairs," York answered. "Miss anything important?"

"Not really. We were just discussing a few things."

"Great. See didn't even need to be there," York smirked at her. "Make sure you make that snug enough."

Carolina looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, "You want to change him?"

"You're doing fine," York smiled at her.

"Then shut up," Carolina huffed. "Hear what happened to Wash earlier?"

"Let me guess, it involves a knife coming at his head?" York chuckled.

"How'd you know?"

"I may have been there when it happened," York shrugged sitting down in her chair.

"You were bugging your mother, weren't you?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Possibly."

"I told him not to go in there…" Carolina shook her head.

"You know how well he likes to listen," York chuckled. "She seemed better though when I left."

"That's good. I know the morning sickness is kicking her ass still. Between her and Emma, I'm glad I just had the nausea."

"You threw up a couple times," York said after a thought. "Once of which was on Wash's shoes."

"Which was right after running through the course with South," Carolina sighed.

"Still."

"So is Niner settling in ok?" Carolina asked changing the subject.

"She appears to be. She's been spending a lot of time going over the Pelicans we have with Jensen and Lopez," York informed her. "I think she's still waiting for us to say get out."

"Which won't happen. It's just going to take a bit for all of us to trust her fully. After all, we've been apart for how many years and she's been working with Hargrove," Carolina pointed out.

"True enough. One thing that is still hard to wrap my head around is that she had no clue none of us were involved in what he was doing."

"No way to prove anything," Carolina sighed. "You want to handle bath-time tonight?"

"Sure," York nodded. "I mean, I know I for one hope that what she's saying is true and that she had no idea any of us were involved."

"I'm sure that's the case," Carolina replied as she picked Tyler up off the coffee table where she had changed him and settled him against her. "At least you showed up for the meeting."

"Yea, I took notice that South and Locus were missing. We have any idea where they are?"

"Not a clue."

"Rumor has it they're moving in next door to Wash."

"I heard something of the sort," Carolina nodded. "I'm sure we'll hear all about it."

* * *

"Still mad at me?" Wash ventured as he walked out from the kitchen. Ross was sitting on the couch picking at a muffin. She paused and threw him a glare. "I honestly didn't think Mei would make you sit there with an IV…"

She rolled her eyes as she popped a piece of the muffin into her mouth, "Whatever. Better safe than sorry. Your concern is appreciated."

"Can it be appreciated without a knife getting throw at me?" Wash gave a laugh.

"Don't take all the fun out of me being annoyed at you."

"Oh good. Annoyed I can deal with," he chuckled. "Mad? I would've fretted all night and probably not slept for fear of waking up with said knife at my throat next."

"I'm not that mean…"

"Whatever you say," he chuckled. "How's your muffin taste?"

"Heavenly," she smiled. "I will have to stop by the kitchen and thank him. He didn't have to do that."

"Don't tell York, but he snuck chocolate to Carolina all the time," Wash chuckled. "And strawberries to Emma. Donut's a good one to have around."

"Especially since he won't give me the recipe," Ross sighed.

"Less work for you," Wash pointed out.

"True. Speaking of work-"

"Yes I would love it if you stopped coming to drill."

"Not what I was going to say," she glared at him. He gave her an innocent look. "When do you want to start working on the baby room?"

"That is an excellent question," he sighed. He scratched his head thinking, "I suppose I can start cleaning it out this weekend. There's not a lot of stuff in there thankfully. Just a few odds and ends. Any thoughts on what you want to do in there?"

"Not really, no," she said after thinking it over for a few minutes. "Just figured that they're probably going to be here before we know it and that things should probably be as close to ready before then just so we don't have to scramble."

"Makes sense," Wash nodded. "I will clean it out this weekend and dust and we will go from there."

"You are the best," Ross smiled at him, crinkling her nose. "I was also thinking that when it comes time to picking up some things that unless you are gung-ho about going with, that I ask Carolina and Emma…"

"That would be fine with me. You know I don't really do the whole shopping thing."

Ross nodded. "Big stuff though, I want you to come."

"What kind of big stuff are we talking?" he asked curiously.

"Furniture."

"I can definitely come along for that. You just tell me when you want me and I will happily oblige."

"You will also be pleased to know that I have told all of my friends," Ross huffed.

"Good. The rest of mine know too," Wash smirked at her. "Sarge said they're claiming he or she for Red team." Ross gave him a confused look. "Don't ask...he's still on about it even after finding out that it was all a sham."

"Must be a pride thing," she shrugged. "And if it makes him happy for now, sure. Though once they're old enough, they will get to decide where they want to be."

"I'm sure that will make Sarge sooo happy," Wash chuckled.

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

"Less talking and more moving Osric!" Wash yelled. "Same goes for you, Baci! If I hear anymore talking from either of you, you'll be running laps the rest of the day!"

"He is not kidding," Palomo informed them as he and Jensen passed the other two.

Wash rolled his eyes and turned to look watch the next group coming, glancing down at the timer he was watching. He saw Matthews bouncing cheerfully next to Bitters whose expression Wash couldn't make out.

"You are awfully vocal this morning," South chuckled leaning on the railing behind him. "Heard you all the way up by the door."

"Some mornings I have to be," Wash shrugged.

"So no sour mood?" South smirked.

"Why would I be in a sour mood?" Wash asked curiously, keeping his eyes a head at the people running.

It was South's turn to shrug, "Heard you made missy go see Mei yesterday and she subsequently threw a knife at your head. Figured she was probably still pissed at you, hence all the yelling at everybody else."

"Definitely not pissed at me," Wash shook his head. "In fact, thanks to Donut, I was almost immediately back on her good-side. It also helps today she woke up feeling a little better than she has been."

"Good. Glad to hear," South nodded. "To be honest, it was getting slightly worrying."

"Well I'm glad to hear for your concern. And yes, I can agree with you on that. Thankfully nothing is wrong. Her body is just not handling all the extra hormones very well."

"Can only imagine."

"So why are you out here? And where's your counterpart?" Wash asked looking around quick behind South. A thought struck him and he looked back at her, "In fact, you two have been missing since we got back. Is there a reason for that? You missed the senior staff meeting yesterday."

"And what exactly did I miss besides you all flapping you lips?" South asked. Wash gave a shrug. "See, not much apparently. I'm sure there was talk of Hargrove and CT and probably Niner and what happened to Carolina. Nothing I already didn't know and nothing that I would have needed to been there to break a vote on."

"So…where have you been?"

"Around," South shrugged.

"Doing what…?"

South raised an eyebrow at him, "You really want me to answer that question? You want a play by play or…"

"Ok, ok," Wash put up a hand to stop her. He caught something out on the course that made him take a breath before raising his voice. "THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY STOP!" There was a chorus of quiet groans as Wash stepped out, voice still holding the same volume. "Fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, fifty squats, fifty jumping jacks. Then you can resume the five added laps!" A bigger wave of groans reached him. "And you can thank Bennet and Lewis for the added work!" He walked back to where South was and was just passing by Collins when he was stopped. "What?"

"Sir, s'not my place but Agent Ross is-"

"Agent Ross has a modified drill than everyone else for the time being," Wash huffed crossing his arms.

"That ain't exactly fair being that you two are-"

"I'm sorry if it has failed to reach you and the other recruits, but there is a reason, other than the fact that we are together, that she has a modified drill," Wash growled, clenching his jaw.

"It's jus-"

"When you develop a uterus and start growing things inside it, then you can have a modified drill," Wash snapped. Understanding came over Collins' face as he nodded. "Until then, do what you're told."

"Yes sir. Congrats sir. Please don't make me do more, sir."

"Just go before you fall too far behind everyone," Wash waved a hand at him. South was giving him a big grin when he got back to his post. "What?"

"I enjoy the way that you tell one of the recruits is by telling them to grow a uterus," South snorted. "Also, remember that good side you were on?" She motioned in the direction Wash knew Ross was in with Miller, Jensen and Weaver. Chancing a glance, he could make out that she was giving him an annoyed look. "Probably closer to that shit list than you were when you woke up this morning."

Wash rolled his eyes and sighed, "Not anywhere I haven't been before."

"Day's still young, I'm sure you'll be back in her good graces by the end of it."

"Normally what happens," he chuckled.

"Plans this weekend?" South asked after a few minutes.

"I told Mila I'd clean out the spare room of the few things that have found their way in so we can start figuring out the baby room," Wash replied crossing his arms. "Why?"

South shrugged, "May need help moving."

"Moving? Moving where?" Wash asked giving her a confused look.

"Hi neighbor," South wiggled her fingers at him. His eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Locs and I got the place next door to you. That's kinda where we were yesterday."

"Oh….OH! Shit. Seriously?" Wash smiled at her. She nodded. "When the hell did that decision happen?"

"While we were waiting for you to come pick us up," she shrugged picking at the railing. "Just something I brought up to him."

" _You_ brought it up?"

"Shut up. Yes I brought it up," South rolled her eyes.

"Wow, South. Gotta say, I'm impressed to see you being so mature."

"Fuck you."

He gave a laugh. "Tell North yet?"

"Locs made me tell him before we even went to look at the place. Emma said she thinks it was because he wanted to make sure I was serious about it."

"Makes sense," Wash nodded. "And yes, I think I can be allowed to come help you guys move stuff."

"Thanks. It's not a lot, just figured it'd go quicker with more people."

"Not a problem in the least," Wash smiled.

"If you want, I can check with missy for you."

"I don't see her having an issue with it."

"I'm sure she can help move the little stuff," South offered.

"We'll see."

They were quiet as they watched everybody resume running around the course. She cleared her throat, "Thinking about getting a dog too."

Wash gave her a curious look "You're not home enough for a dog…"

"I am sure if we would, that someone would be more than willing to keep an eye on it," South replied. "Besides, pets are almost like kids, right?"

"What have you done with South?" Wash teased. She glared at him. "Seriously, you feeling all right?"

"Shut up, asshole," South rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Aw, Mi, you're starting to pop a little bit," Miller squealed.

Ross rolled her eyes as she pulled her t-shirt on over her sports bra, "Barely. I feel more bloated than anything which is weird because of how nauseous I've been."

"You're still good to come to lunch though, right?" Weaver asked.

"Course. So far, today is a good day," Ross sighed as they four of them all turned to go.

"Good. We need more girl time," Weaver smiled at her. "Specially Felicity."

"Why, what's wrong?" Ross asked giving her a concerned look.

Miller sighed, "Marcos is just being dumb…my fault, but he doesn't have to mean about it…"

"About what…?"

"Apparently I'm neglecting him," Miller rolled her eyes. "Here I am, trying to do some good and just because he only sees me when it's time for bed, that's not good enough for him."

"Wow, he grew a set," Ross a chuckle. Miller shot her a look. "I mean, he's got a point…not that what you're doing isn't amazing and everything, but you two need time too if you want to be together."

"Yea, I guess," Miller huffed crossing her arms as they walked in to the lunch room.

"And you have spent a lot of time up my ass," Ross pointed out. "Not that it's not appreciated, but I already have Wash bugging me constantly, I don't need you. You can divert some of that attention to Marcos maybe."

"I am just trying to make sure that what happened before doesn't happen again," Miller rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for caring."

"I'm not trying to fault you for caring," Ross huffed. "I'm trying to make you see that yes, he has a point. Your attention has been everywhere but on your relationship and if it's something you both want, than you need to start paying attention to it."

"Whatever," Miller grumbled speeding up and walking away from them.

Ross looked at Weaver and Jensen who exchanged looks, "I'm not wrong, am I?"

"Not at all," Jensen shook her head.

"We agree with you. We were just having problems trying to explain all that to her," Weaver added.

"Plus, we figure if you say something, she won't hurt you," Jensen chuckled.

"Sure," Ross smirked, "Use my current state as a violence deterrent. I see how it is."

"You could have always kept your mouth shut."

"I could have, but what fun is that," Ross shrugged as they walked into the kitchen. She waved at Donut, "Thank you for sending those muffins home with Wash."

"Don't mention it," Donut smiled. "You need anything or have any kind of hankering for anything in particular, you just tell good ol' Donut and he'll whip it up for you."

"Does that go for the rest of us, too?" Weaver asked.

"Depends. Are you also having cravings or severe bouts of morning sickness?"

"Definitely not."

"Well then put it in the request box," Donut pointed, "And I will get to it when I get to it."

"Well alright then," Weaver chuckled. They all grabbed food, Donut handing a muffin to Ross who gave a chuckle. The three of them sat down and Ross started tearing off bites to shove in her mouth. "I am shocked out of every other food items available, those are what you can stomach."

"No one said pregnancy made sense," Ross answered.

"So too early to ask about names?" Jensen asked.

"A bit, yea. We haven't discussed it much, but I think there's a chance we could wait until we find out if it's a boy or girl before we make any decisions," Ross chewed.

"What does Agent Washington want?" Weaver asked as she pushed around her own food.

"He claims he'd be happy with whichever," Ross said, pausing to swallow what was in her mouth, "but he wants a girl."

"Really?"

"Really," Ross nodded.

"I would have thought he'd be on the boy train," Jensen replied thoughtfully.

"You'd think that, but no. Anytime we've talked about this or he mentions the baby, it's always in the context of it being a girl."

"How bout you?" Weaver asked.

"As long as they are healthy, I don't care what they are," Ross replied before looking between the girls. "Enough about me. What about you two? How are things going with your boys?"

"Boys will be boys," Weaver sighed. "Cody and Trevor have been hanging out a lot which is fine because I know they're working. Also gives me time to myself which is lovely. Not that I don't care about the idiot or anything like that. It's just nice after taking care of him for that short period to have some me time. Not to sound selfish or anything."

"You are far from selfish, Ellie," Ross shook her head.

"Thanks," Weaver smiled at her as Palomo walked over and sat down next to Jensen.

"Did you tell them?" Palomo asked looking at Jensen who rolled her eyes.

"No Charles, I did not tell them," Jensen huffed stabbing her tray.

"Tell us what…?" Ross asked after she and Weaver exchanged looks.

Palomo went to say something, but Jensen shoved a hand over his mouth before he could. She glared at him, "Stop trying to pressure me into announcing it. Go do something else."

"Whatever you say, babe," Palomo said jumping up and kissing the top of her head.

They waited for him to walk away before Weaver leaned forward, "What's going on?"

"You probably heard about it already," Jensen rolled her eyes. "Since he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Haven't heard a word of anything," Weaver shook her head.

"Yea, I've been so out of the loop because of how sick I've been," Ross added.

"So you honest to goodness don't know?" Jensen asked uncertainly.

"Correct," Weaver answered as Ross nodded.

"I should wait until Felicity is here as well…"

"Pish-posh, tell her later. Tell us now," Ross said. "We're here."

Jensen gave a sigh before reaching into the collar of her shirt and pulling out the chain she had on. There was a ring on it. Ross smiled at her as Weaver reached across to rest it in her palm.

"Is that what I think it is?" Weaver asked.

Jensen nodded, "Charles asked me a few weeks ago. He's been bugging me to tell you girls as well as everyone else. Which I was going to…I was just trying to find the right time."

"Congrats Katie," Ross smiled.

"Yea, congrats!"

"Have you guys picked a date or anything yet?" Ross asked.

Jensen sighed, "He wants to do it as soon as possible…I think I have him talked in waiting at least three months so I can actually do some planning."

"Need help?" Weaver offered.

"I was hoping so," Jensen smiled. "I mean, not that I want it to be a huge thing. Charles on the other hand wants ceremony and everything else. Which gives me no other choice."

"Choice of what?" Weaver asked.

"I would like you two and Felicity to be bridesmaids," Jensen smiled at her.

"Of course!" Weaver jumped up and walked over to sit next to Jensen and hug her.

"I hope you don't min me being fat," Ross chuckled.

"You won't be," Jensen shook her head.

"So since Palomo wants this thing in three months, we need to go dress shopping," Weaver pointed out.

"I still need to make sure Felicity is on board," Jensen said uncertainly.

"You go do that. I'm going to go see what dress shops are in the city," Weaver said popping up and hurrying off.

"I didn't think there would be that much excitement," Jensen chuckled.

"There is definite excitement," Ross smiled as she caught sight of Wash walking over. "Great. Let's see what Mr. Grow-a-uterus wants…"

Jensen gave a giggle as Wash got close enough to stand next to the table. Ross gave him an annoyed look.

"Uh…hi."

"Hello Agent Washington," Jensen greeted as Ross raised an eyebrow with him.

"Hi. Mind if I sit?" Wash asked looking between them. Ross slid down to make room for him. "So it's the quiet treatment?" Ross started picking at her muffin again. "Alright then. Just wanted to come make sure you were still feeling ok."

Ross looked at Jensen who was trying to hide the smirk on her face. "She's feeling fine, sir."

"Great. Can she tell me?" Wash ventured, a nervousness to her voice. Ross raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright. Jeez. I'm sorry about during drill. You know how I get in drill sergeant mode. I can't necessarily control what comes out of my mouth during said drill…"

Ross gave him a smile, "It's so fun making you squirm."

"You are terrible," Wash rolled his eyes.

"But you love me," Ross crinkled her nose at him.

Wash made a face while nodding his head. "So what were you girls talking about before I came over?"

"Katie was telling Elli and I the good news."

"What good news?" Wash asked looking at Jensen.

"Charles didn't tell you?" Jensen asked.

Wash reached up and scratched his head, "Ok. He might have mentioned it." Ross smacked him. "What was that for?"

"Not telling me," Ross chuckled. "Which is fine, because then I got to hear it from Katie. She asked Ellie and I to be in the wedding."

"That's great. When's the wedding?"

"Three months. Still picking a date," Jensen answered.

"Can't wait," Wash smiled at her.

"Are the two of you getting married anytime?" Jensen asked looking between the two of them.

"We uh…we haven't discussed that topic," Wash replied uncertainly, giving Ross a nervous look.

"One thing at a time," Ross patted his arm. "Baby first. Then we'll maybe visit that topic."

"Sounds fair to me," Jensen smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya know…your sister is going to be pissed when she finds out we asked Wash and Ross to babysit and not her," Emma said before taking a sip of her wine.

"First off, how do you know I didn't check with her first?" North asked giving Emma a smirk from across the table at the restaurant they were at. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. I asked Locus and he said they were busy tonight so Wash was next on the list so I asked him. If she has anyone to blame, she can blame Locus."

"Did he say what it was they were doing?" Emma asked as she cut into her steak.

North shook his head, "No he did not."

"She's going to be pissed."

"If you say so," North chuckled. "I'm just glad I finally got you out of the house."

"Yea well, I had a lot of stuff to do."

"No you didn't." Emma made a face at him. "You didn't want to leave Oliver with a babysitter."

"Well I'm sorry if I love spending time with our son when I am not at work," Emma rolled her eyes. "Can you not get me annoyed at you tonight?"

"I'm not trying to," he rolled his eyes. "I'm making conversation with you about the things going on in our lives. Oliver is one of those things."

"Which is all good, except for the context in which you are discussing him with me."

"Fine. You pick a topic for us to talk about that won't annoy you," North leaned back in his seat, grabbing his whiskey of the table.

Emma gave a small huff, "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what? You said not to annoy you tonight and I am honestly not trying to do that. I am trying to enjoy our first night out since before Oliver was born. You are the one finding fault with everything," North replied.

"Fine. I'm sorry." North didn't say anything. They were both quiet for a few minutes until Emma cleared her throat, "Did Wash say if Ross was feeling any better?"

"She still nauseous, but the puking has almost gone away," North answered going back to eating his food. "Have to admit, I wasn't expecting them to try again this soon. I thought for sure the boys would be a couple years old before they reproduced."

"Yea, but ya know, they'll be good," Emma gave him a small smile. "It's definitely been an interesting couple of months watching them."

"I agree," North smiled back. "I'm glad to see Wash settling down. And she is definitely perfect for him."

"Same goes for your sister."

"Definitely," North chuckled. "There was talk of them getting a dog."

"Seriously?"

"South talking. Locus said they should just be by themselves for a little before throwing another life under the same roof as them."

"Why does she want a dog all of sudden?" Emma asked her eyebrows knitting together.

"I think because the rest of us are all settling down and having kids and stuff and she can't. Fur kid is her next choice."

"Couldn't they adopt if they really wanted to?" Emma ventured.

"They could, but do you really think an adoption service would give the two of them the ok to adopt a kid with their records?"

"True…but every kid deserves a home and I think that if the two of them could manage to not kill themselves, than they should also have that opportunity should they choose they would want to."

"South may be good with Ally and the boys and Ally's friends, but that doesn't mean she wants to be responsible twenty-four-seven for a kid," North replied.

"Yea but she's good with them."

"Yes, but she gives them back when she's done with them," North chuckled.

"True," Emma nodded.

"Regardless, it's their choice what they end up doing."

Emma smirked at him, "I never thought I'd hear you say that South can make her own decision."

"Har, har, you're so funny," North chuckled.

"I try to be," Emma chuckled.

* * *

"Do you need some help?" Ross asked as Wash paced back and forth in front of where she was sitting on the couch with Oliver who was shrieking.

"I can do it," Wash insisted.

"Wash dear," Ross rubbed her forehead trying to think, "Oliver's been crying since right after North and Emma left."

"I know. I can do it," Wash said again. "Have to learn some time, right?"

"Yes, but sometimes babies like to just cry," Ross tried to explain. "And it's ok to ask for help."

"I can figure it out."

"He probably wants Emma and North," Ross suggested.

"How am I supposed to be able to handle our own baby if I can't make someone else's calm down?" Wash asked giving her a panicked look.

"Wash, dear," Ross motioned for him to hand her Oliver, "It's ok. Oliver is just a little bit more fussy than what Tyler is."

"I think a little bit is an understatement…" Wash mumbled as he handed her Oliver who quieted to a whimper. "Come on, seriously?"

"Maybe you were too tense," Ross suggested. "Grab the bottle Emma sent and warm it up. Maybe he's hungry."

"Emma said she fed him," Wash grumbled walking out to the kitchen.

"They are allowed to get hungry again," Ross chuckled.

"No, this is just foreshadowing for what it's going to be like when our kid comes," Wash answered as she heard the microwave open and close.

"No it's not," Ross sighed.

"Yes it is."

"You're too adorable, stop it," Ross smiled. "You've done fine with Tyler and you're doing fine with Oliver. You will be baby expert by the time you get to take care of ours."

"I'm glad you have faith in me," Wash replied dryly as he walked back out and handed her the bottle.

"Someone apparently has to," Ross chuckled offering the bottle to Oliver who took it and immediately silenced. "See, just a simple case of wanting some milk."

Wash scratched his head before sitting down on the couch next to her. He fought with himself for a moment before looking at her, "You're sure we can do this?"

"It's a little late now to be asking that question don't you think?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him. Wash gave a sigh. She offered Oliver to him, "If it will make you feel better, you can feed him."

"He'll probably start crying again regardless of the bottle…"

"Will you just take him back?" Ross huffed. He let her place Oliver in his arms, replacing her hand on the bottle once he got settled. She stood up and stretched, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" he asked, the panic coming back on his face.

"Upstairs. I have to pee and I figured I'll jump in the shower quick." He went to say something but she cut him off. "You will be perfectly fine. I'm sure you can handle it."

Ross left the room and headed to the kitchen and up the stairs, grabbing her data-pad as she walked past it on the table. Once she was upstairs and in the bathroom, she hit dial on it.

"What's up?" South answered. "How's babysitting?"

"Oliver is being fussy and it's shaking Wash's confidence a bit, but otherwise fine," Ross sighed running a hand through her hair. "He's giving him the rest of the bottle I had him bring out and I have left them downstairs so that I can shower so that he can prove to himself that he's fine and that Oliver is just being super fussy because it's the first time we're watching him."

South smirked, "Oh if only I could be a fly on the wall to watch him."

"I'm surprised they asked us to be honest. I would have thought you'd be top of the list."

"North mentioned it to Locs, but as discussed, he told my brother we were busy tonight," South answered. "Which we were, but I figured you two needed the practice more than me getting to spend time with my nephew."

"That was very nice of you," Ross replied.

"I have my moments," South chuckled. "Tell Wash that if he gets fussy again to start humming and sway with him a bit. That should calm him right down."

"Thanks South," Ross smiled. "I will pass it along if he starts getting fussy again."

"Before you go, any interest in a double this weekend?"

"I thought we were moving you?" Ross gave her a confused look.

"Friday night. We're doing the moving stuff Saturday."

"I'm game if he's game," Ross answered. "Ask him tomorrow because if he finds out I came up and called you, my ass is grass."

"Secrets safe, missy."

* * *

"Ouch, that hurt," Church chuckled as he floated next to York. They were watching the afternoon's training session that Carolina had said she wanted to get in on. York had tried to dissuade her, but she insisted and Mei had ok'd it.

"Ya know, I do miss watching her kick some ass," York smirked shaking his head.

"She is pretty good at it," Church agreed. "Poor recruits didn't know what they had coming."

"They really didn't," York shook his head. "It's even better because she's not even going full strength on them."

"They're in for a rude awakening in a few weeks," Church chuckled. "I know the kid is in school. Where's the tiny one?"

"Pops is hanging out at home with him."

"And you wanted to come keep an eye on C."

"Course," York smirked at him. "Besides, as soon as she's done here, her and Wash are going to meet up with Kimball and the boys."

"Yea I saw…"

"You sound about as happy as the rest of us feel," York sighed.

"I don't think anything's going to come of it," Church shrugged. "He's going to be too far gone for them to be able to do anything with."

"I know that and you know that," York scratched his head. "They need to figure it out for themselves. Lina still blames herself for what Sigma did."

"She didn't know that was going to happen."

"Again, I know that and you know that…"

"Yea well, good luck dealing with that when she gets home."

"Thanks man," York rolled his eye. "Appreciate all your support."

"Always got your back, bud," Church chuckled.

Carolina walked over to him at the end of class and gave him a kiss on the cheek. York smiled at her, "What was that for?"

"Letting me get some of that out of my system. It's been building up for how many months," Carolina replied fixing her hair. "Now I don't know how long we're going to be so don't wait for me for dinner."

"What about Tyler?"

"There is milk in the fridge, you just have to warm it up," Carolina answered. She patted the spot she had kissed, "Love you and I will see you at home."

"Good luck," York sighed as she walked away.

Carolina gave him a wave before heading out to the lobby to see Wash waiting for her. She gave him a wave, "Hey. Ready?"

"No, but let's go," he sighed turning to head to the garage. They rode in quiet for a minute before Wash took a breath and looked at Carolina, "What do you think we're going in to?"

"From what Nick has said, nothing good," Carolina answered. "They gave him a paper and pen so he could communicate and he tried to stab himself with it. I told them to handcuff his hands down to the table and secure him back against a chair so he doesn't try that again. He refused to even touch the pen."

"What'd they do to him?" Wash shook his head.

"It wasn't just them, Wash," Carolina sighed. "It's everything going back to the Project. We've all been through shit and back, Maine just got the short end of the stick on it."

"I just…Seeing how far we've all come and that Maine couldn't have that same opportunity kind of just…it doesn't seem fair."

"Nothing that happened was fair back then, Wash," Carolina gave a dry chuckle. "And we worked damn hard to get where we are now. You have a baby on the way with someone you love. Focus on that."

Wash took a deep breath and gave a big sigh, "Yea…I guess you're right."

"Not that I don't understand where you're coming from cuz I get it."

* * *

Ross looked up from her book when she heard the door open. Wash walked in and gave her a wave before taking off his jacket and walking over to lay across the couch, his head in her lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uh, hello," Ross gave a confused chuckle.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"I take it your meeting didn't go very well?"

"What gave it away?" Wash looked up at her from the corner of his eyes.

"The fact you look like someone just destroyed your favorite piece of clothing," Ross replied moving a hand to run her fingers through his hair. "What happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Growled mostly," Wash grumbled.

"Growled?"

"Only way he'd communicate with us," Wash sighed.

"If he can't talk, then why wouldn't you try communicating some other way?" Ross asked.

"Because from what Nick told Carolina, they tried that and it didn't end very well."

"Got it," Ross nodded. He gave a sigh as she continued to card his hair. "I mean, at least he saw you guys though."

"Yea I guess there's that…"

"And you could keep working on him. Maybe if he keeps seeing you, some of his old self will come back," Ross suggested.

"That's what Carolina said," Wash nodded into her lap. He turned his head and pressed his lips against her stomach. "Thank you for being here."

"Love you too," Ross gave him a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"See," York whispered over Carolina's shoulder, "I told you they were both asleep."

"Tyler being asleep is fine," Carolina smirked, shaking her head at him. "It's Ally that is my concern. It's far too early for her to be asleep."

"I know, but it's just too precious to wake her up," York wrapped his arms around Carolina's waist from behind. Ally and Tyler were both asleep on top of a blanket in Tyler's room. "I mean, come on. Kid fell asleep reading her homework assignment to him. I can't fault her for that."

"Except for the fact it's only seven," Carolina shook her head. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Already did," York kissed her cheek.

"Good. Then I'm waking her up," Carolina rolled her eyes. York tightened his arms around her waist. "York, come on."

"Give it a few more minutes," York said backing them out of the room. "I want to hear about how your meeting went."

"Do we have to…?"

"Yes," he said pulling her down the stairs. He made her sit down at the table before fixing her a plate from dinner. "So how'd it go?"

"About as well as I expected it to."

"So not great?"

"Not great," Carolina sighed leaning on elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand.

"How'd he look?" York asked putting the plate in front of her and sitting down across from her.

"Like the shell of a man we used to work with," Carolina shrugged poking at the food on her plate. "I told you how Nick said he tried to stab himself with a pen they gave him to write with?"

"Yea, you mentioned it," York sighed scratching his chin. "Did he get the urge to talk to you and Wash?"

"Growled a bit," Carolina shrugged. "Nothing really comprehensible."

"How about the sign language he was learning before the Project fell?"

"Hands were strapped down to keep from injuring himself," Carolina scoffed. "Wash tried. Felt bad for him almost."

"So we got nothing out of him?" York asked.

"Not yet. I told Wash that maybe if we keep going, that maybe it'll start to jog something," Carolina replied lifting a piece of food to her mouth. "That seemed to lift his spirits some."

"Poor Wash," York scratched his head. "Sure he was in a fantastic mood when you got back."

"He was trying to hide it."

"I'm sure." They heard footsteps coming and both turned to look to see Ally standing there rubbing her eyes. "Hey sleepyhead. Mom's home."

Ally nodded before walking over to Carolina who let her crawl in her lap. Carolina looked at York before looking back at Ally, "Everything ok?"

"Just sleepy," Ally answered. "How'd your thingy with Uncle Wash go?"

"Not as well as we hoped, but we're going to keep trying."

"That's good."

"Heard you were reading to Tyler," Carolina said.

"Yup. I didn't mean to fall asleep…Tyler just woke me up."

"Got him," York said standing up to go check on him.

* * *

"Missy, drop the box," South growled walking back into the small kitchen where Ross was put to task of unpacking things.

Ross set the box on the counter and put a hand on her hip, "How am I supposed to unpack for you if I can't lift the boxes off the floor to where I can reach them?"

"Easy, you're short and don't need them higher than the floor," South quipped. "Don't lift the boxes."

"They aren't that heavy," Ross rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. Don't let me see you lifting them again," South growled. "Next time, I sick Wash on you."

"I will beat you," Ross narrowed her eyes.

"That's what you get for getting knocked up," South smirked at her.

"Well I'm sorry if I would like to be useful," Ross grumbled. "Can't be useful if you don't let me help."

"You are helping. You are doing all my unpacking for me," South chuckled. "Then I don't have to do it."

"Where did you get all this crap anyway?" Ross asked. "Far as I remember, you didn't have this kind of stuff in the dorm apartment."

"You don't know what I did and did not have living there all those months," South replied. "I've also been picking up stuff all week. We just weren't allowed to move anything in until today."

"Got it," Ross nodded as South sat down at the small table.

"How you've been feeling? I haven't heard any complaints."

"Complaining doesn't make it better," Ross shrugged. "But on the plus side, I have been feeling more ok than I have been. Still super nauseous, but there's only so much that could help with it."

"Even after seeing Mei the other day?" South asked curiously.

"Even after that. The only thing it helped with was making it easier to keep my food down so that's been nice," Ross shrugged walking over to join South at the table.

"Price of having kids, huh?"

"I suppose," Ross gave a chuckle.

South glanced out to the living room to see that the guys hadn't come back yet. She cleared her throat, "How's Wash doing after seeing Maine the other day?"

"He was super mopey right when he came home until we went to bed, but I think he's doing ok now," Ross shrugged.

"Good," South nodded. "Keep an eye on him."

"Always," Ross smirked.

* * *

"How is the situation with Agent Maine?" Locus asked as he and Wash walked back from the dorms with the last of the boxes that needed to be moved.

"Not good," Wash sighed.

"Are you guys going to do anything about him?"

"Carolina wants to try and keep visiting and talking to him," Wash answered. "I know she's trying to make me feel better about it, but really, I think it's a lost cause."

"Would you have said the same thing of me?"

"That's different," Wash huffed. "You didn't have AI fragments tearing your brain apart like he did."

"No, but I had Felix," Locus pointed out.

"Fair enough," Wash replied. "Coming from your experience, do you think he can make a comeback at all?"

"I don't know how our experiences can compare."

"Yea, but what's your opinion on it? Do you think he could ultimately turn around and come back to our side and get to be happy like the rest of us?" Wash pressed.

"Why does this mean so much to you?" Locus asked curiously.

"It doesn't."

"Liar." Wash shrugged. Locus let out a sigh, "Your old Counselor referred to him as a brute. How normal can he be?"

"He wasn't just the obedient power hungry solider that the Director and Counselor saw. That's all they cared about. He could relax like the rest of us," Wash grumbled.

"Well then perhaps there's a chance," Locus shrugged as they walked into the house. "It won't hurt to keep trying. It's not going to make him worse."

"Guess you're right," Wash sighed as South and Ross walked out to the living room.

"Don't go telling him he's right. You don't get to live with him," South smirked. "Missy and I were talking. Are you two up for drinks after this shit?"

"Mila can't-"

"We know I can't drink, silly," Ross cut Wash's response off. "I can still go out with everyone."

"Yea Wash, chill," South chuckled shaking her head. "So we going or not?"

"Fine," Wash sighed as Locus nodded his head.

"Great. Put those somewhere and let's go. We'll eat first and then go get our dance on."

* * *

"You feeling alright?" Wash asked as Ross came back to the table they had grabbed at the club.

"Yes, I feel fine," Ross answered sliding into her seat. "Just going to the bathroom. Stop worrying so much."

"I think I'm allowed to worry."

"You are, but there's a line," Ross chuckled shaking her head at him.

"I take it in your opinion I'm getting close to that line."

"Just a smidge," Ross leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Drink up bitches," South placed two glasses on the table. Locus handed her one of the ones he had been holding before looking around.

"What did you bring me?" Ross asked looking into her glass.

"Orange juice," South answered before looking at Wash, "And no I didn't have them spike it."

"Wasn't going to suggest it," Wash chuckled.

"Guess who's over there by the way," South smirked.

"Do I want to know?"

"It should be easy, but I know how you're brain works so maybe not so easy for you," South replied making Ross giggle.

"Just tell me," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Tucker."

"What's he doing here?" Wash asked turning to look over at the bar. Shock appeared on his face, "What the hell is he wearing?"

"That's the nicer version of what I said to him," South snickered. "And apparently he's helping bar-tend now."

"That does not answer the question of why he is wearing a mesh shirt," Wash shook his head before taking a mouthful of his drink.

"His response was that he is trying get more tips," Locus answered dryly.

"And that shirt is supposed to help?" Wash asked looking back at the bar.

"Apparently," Locus replied.

"Where's Kai? Maybe we can save everyone's eyesight..."

"Oh she's over there," South laughed. "Looked like she was enjoying the view. I don't think she's opposed to him wearing a mesh shirt."

"Grif is going to kill him..." Wash shook his head.

"Not your problem," South shrugged.

"Kinda is," Wash responded.

"How is it your problem?" South scoffed. "It's between the three of them. Nowhere are you involved in the mix."

"You would be correct except as soon as Grif goes after Tucker, he's going to come running to me," Wash huffed.

"Tucker considers Wash one of his best friends," Ross explained, "So anytime something idiotic happens, he comes running."

"Not to mention that technically I am still in charge of Blue team," Wash grumbled.

"I thought there were no more Red vs Blue shit?" South chuckled.

"Try telling them that." Wash went to take another sip, but made a face. "Maybe they aren't as bad as they used to be, but still."

"Tucker looks up to you," Ross nudged him.

"Unfortunately…"

"You like it," Ross smiled at him.

"Sure."

"What's so wrong if Tucker and Kai get together?" Locus asked.

"Grif is the one with a problem with it" Wash scratched his head. "He's very over protective of his sister since he practically raised her."

"Gee, sounds familiar," South scoffed.

"Yes, but your parents didn't abandon you and North," Wash pointed out.

"Well looky here!" a voice behind them said. They all turned to see Diaz and Miller walking towards them. "What brings you four out amongst the people?"

"Decided it was worth getting out and relaxing. Wash doesn't seem to know how to do that," South quipped.

"He doesn't, does he," Diaz laughed clapping Wash on the shoulder. He looked at Ross, "That better not be a screwdriver. I don't want my little jelly bean feeling any alcoholic affects."

"First off, not your jelly bean," Ross rolled her eyes as Miller smacked him. "Secondly, no it's orange juice."

"Good," he smiled before reaching both his hands down to shove on her stomach, "Uncle Marcos is going to be the best Uncle ever."

"Uncle Marcos is going to lose his hands in three seconds," Ross snarled at him.

"Looks like someone else needs to learn how to relax too," Diaz mumbled.

"You just need to take a chill pill," Miller smirked shaking her head at him.

"Sorrrrrry for being super excited that our best friend is going to be a mommy," Diaz huffed crossing his arms. He put an arm around Wash, who started choking on the sip the had taken. "Come on, Wash. I owe you a shot."

"Um…" Wash trailed off and looked at Ross.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ross chuckled. "You're a big boy. You can make decisions for yourself."

"You're not going to get pissy with me if I get too drunk tonight?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"If I had a problem with it, I would not have agreed to come out tonight," Ross answered.

"Well alright then," Wash smiled leaning over to kiss her. "We'll be back. Locus, come on."

Miller slipped into Wash's seat as the three men walked away towards the bar. She picked up Wash's drink and gave it a sniff before making a face, "What is he drinking?"

"Shitty whiskey," South sighed. "North and I tried to break him of the habit, but we just can't seem to get his taste to adjust."

"I take it things are a little better with you two now?" Ross asked giving Miller a look of concern.

"Getting there. We talked," Miller sighed.

"What's going on?" South asked curiously. "Hit a rough patch?"

"A bit," Miller made a face. "But I've been trying to give him some more attention. It seems to have pacified him a bit."

"Good."

"Course," Miller huffed again, "Then he starts talking future plans and everything."

"Really?" Ross smiled at him. Miller nodded. "That's good though. He loves you."

"Yea, I guess," Miller nodded, a tiny smirk appearing on her face. "I don't know if I'm ready yet for the steps Katie is taking or you and Wash are taking, but yea I guess."

"Don't rush," Ross winked at her. Miller nudged her.

"How's your orange juice?"

"Wish it had vodka in it," Ross grumbled. "The sacrifices we make for parenthood."

"You and Wash are gonna be great, you know that?" South said.

"Think so, huh?" Ross raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yup," South gave her a wink.

"What about you and tall, dark and muscular?" Miller asked giving South a cheeky grin.

"What about us?" South raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wedding bells and babies in your future?" Miller asked.

"Nope," South answered, the 'p' popping before finishing off her drink.

"Well alright then," Miller gave a chuckle.

"I don't think they've even said those three little words yet," Ross grinned.

"Shut up," South made a face at her.

"Moving in and haven't made the great declaration. It's gonna happen," Miller shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

"That is not how that happened and you know it, asshat," South scoffed waving her drink in Wash's direction.

"Yes it is," Wash grinned at her as everyone around the table laughed. Morris, Piper and Trevor had also joined them at some point. Wash had lost track of when. "It happened exactly as I described."

"No way. You're drunk and not remembering it properly."

"You were drunk back when it happened, that's why your memory is foggy."

"Well then that's the only reason I let some rookie smart-ass beat me," South quipped.

"Why do you guys all like to deny that I had the skills back then to go toe to toe with each and every one of you?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because more often than not you didn't because you were a giant klutz."

"I was not!" Wash squeaked.

"Not to mention that no, you could not go toe to toe with each and every one of us. We kicked your ass all the time."

"You did not! I stood my ground on more than one occasion. I wasn't always at the bottom of the leader-board."

"Yea, cuz one of us got injured or something."

"At least I never took things into my own hands and screwed over the mission."

"That's because you were Mister do-every-thing-by-the-book," South rolled her eyes. "Not to mention, how many missions were you sent out on by yourself? Pretty sure none. Why? Because you were at the bottom of the board."

"I went out by myself," Wash argued, his jaw clenching together.

"Yea? When?"

Diaz leaned towards Ross and lowered his voice, "When did the ping-pong conversation switch over to this argument?"

"Beats me," Ross chuckled quietly. She reached out a hand to put on Wash's shoulder, "Calm down. Your face is turning red."

"It is not," Wash harrumphed looking sullen as he crossed his arms.

"He's just embarrassed that I'm calling him out in front of everyone he trained," South shrugged.

"You know what I think should happen?" Piper interjected before Wash could start yelling. Ross urged him to take another sip from his glass to keep him quiet. "I think we need to have a good ole fashioned skills competition for our training staff."

"Ya know," South said swinging an arm over Piper's shoulders, "That sounds like an excellent idea. Then Wash can put his foot where his mouth is."

Wash rolled his eyes, "You realize who is probably going to come out on top and how ugly it will get when she hears about said competition?"

"She just had a baby a month ago," South scoffed. "That should put her on more even ground with us."

"There would still be the whole getting everyone to agree with it and which staff Piper is actually referring to. The guys won't stand a chance," Wash let out a chuckle.

"It'll be fun and entertainment for the rest of us," Piper gave a wave. "You let me set everything up and we'll just let you know when to show up."

"Come on, Wash," South gave him an evil grin from where she was sitting. "Or are you too scared?"

Wash rolled his eyes again, "As long as I don't have to do any work planning this stupid thing, fine."

"Thanks sir!" Piper smiled. "Justin and I have actually been working on something for a few weeks now."

"Come again?" Wash raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Just an idea we've been bouncing back and forth for a while now," Piper shrugged. "And now that we have staff approval, we will just pull Trevor here in with it and get the techie to help out with all the software stuff we'll need."

"Is this something I'm gonna have to keep from Emma?" Trevor sighed.

"Nothing that she'll freak out about," Piper shook his head.

"One thing to consider though before you put in too much time and effort," Wash ventured.

"What's that, sir?" Piper asked.

"Be aware that you will be the sole person responsible for any divorces that may or may not come from this little competition of yours."

"Heard loud and clear, sir," Piper gave him a mock salute.

"On that note," Ross said turning to Wash, "You ready?"

"Tired?" he asked. She nodded. Wash turned to everyone else, "Well gentlemen and ladies, it's been a pleasure drinking with you all."

"We must do so more often, good sir," Diaz reached out to shake his hand.

They said their goodbyes before heading towards home. Ross snuck an arm between Wash's back and his jacket.

"Cold?" he chuckled.

"A bit," she smiled up at him. "That and I figured it's a bit easier to hold you up if I have a grip on you that isn't your jacket."

"I'm not that bad," he chuckled before catching himself as he stumbled. "Do not use that against what I just said."

"I would do no such thing," Ross gave him an innocent look. "And really, I wouldn't be surprised because you drank more than you think you did."

"You let me."

Ross shrugged, "Reason number one why I felt it was time to go."

"What's number two?" he asked curiously as they walked.

"Number two is that I am actually a bit too tired to be sitting at the club much longer. Please note, that does necessarily effect reason number three any."

"Do I want to know?"

"You can wait to find out until we get in the our front door, but that's up to you." He gave her a confused look. She sighed, "I was hoping since I am feeling slightly better that you might want to fool around a little tonight."

"Like sex?"

"Preferably," Ross shrugged.

"But you're pregnant."

"Yea...and your point?" Ross chuckled. "We were having sex before we knew I was pregnant. What's the difference?" He stuttered at her a bit. "Come on, spit it out."

"No, it's stupid," he mumbled.

Ross rolled her eyes, "The baby is not going to know we're having sex."

"But what if they see-"

"Wash dear," Ross couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Remind me at my next appointment to have Mei give you an anatomy lesson on why it is ok for us to have sex while I'm pregnant." He grumbled incoherently. "Talk to your buddies if it'll make you feel better."

"I don't need to talk to them. They'll just laugh at me."

"Wouldn't blame them," Ross teased.

"So glad I have you on my side."

"Always," Ross bounced on her toes to kiss his cheek.

* * *

"You want to do what now?" Carolina asked. Morris, Piper and Trevor were all standing in front of her desk the following Monday, Morris trying not to be obvious about making faces at Tyler who was in the crib next to where he was standing.

"It'll be like the… Inaugural Staff Olympics," Piper explained. "Just a little friendly competition between the training staff. Nothing awful. You guys are always bragging about how you were the best so why not brag by showing all of us."

"Friendly and competition don't go together in Carolina's vocabulary," Church laughed appeared on her desk.

"Go away Church…" Carolina rolled her eyes.

"What?" he chuckled. "It's true. You're far too competitive for normal competition."

"I am not."

"Uh, yea you totally are or did you forget that whole Tex rivalry thing you had going for a while?"

"Don't you have something better to do?" Carolina growled at him.

"Nah, Em's got me on a break so to speak and I really want to throw my two sense in on this whole Staff Olympics thing."

"You are such an asshole…"

"Oh come on, it'll be freaking fantastic and awesome and entertaining to all hell."

"He's not wrong, ma'am," Piper chuckled.

Carolina took a deep breath and started letting it out before being cut short when Tyler decided to start whining. Morris looked at her and she waved him permission. He bent down and scooped Tyler up, rocking him a bit. Carolina huffed as she looked back over them, thinking over what they had explained to her.

"Did I mention that Agents Washington and South are totally on board?" Piper smirked at her.

"If you can get everyone else on staff to agree," Carolina shook her head, "then by all means, use what you want. I guess just let us all know when we should report for these games of yours."

"Yes ma'am," Piper grinned. "You won't regret it."

"You better hope not," Carolina smirked at him. Morris walked over and handed Tyler to her before the three of them left the room. She adjusted Tyler in her arms and gave him a finger to grab on to, a soft smile on her face, "You want to see mommy kick some butt little sir?" He gurgled at her. "Yup, your dad's butt included. Won't it be fun?"

* * *

"Wait, they want to what now?" North chuckled. "I thought South was just joking when she told us."

"Apparently not," York shook his head as Wash leaned against the railing. "Great. My house is going to be fantastic…"

"I told them they had to get Carolina to agree to it," Wash sighed rubbing his face.

"Well that is gonna be a piece of cake or do you not remember the competitive nature of one certain red-head?" York raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yea well, prepare yourself one way or another," North smirked at him.

"Easy for you to say. Your wife won't make you sleep on the couch for a week if she doesn't come out number one," York grumbled.

"You'll be fine," North shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Great. Does that mean I can come sleep at your place?" York asked.

"Sure," North chuckled. "Gotta run it by your sister first."

"Office it is," York sighed rubbing his face.

"Hey..." Wash spoke up after a second. "C-can I ask you guys something without you both laughing at me?"

"Is this one of those first of many new daddy questions?" York asked a grin appearing on his face immediately. "Ask away."

"Seriously, no laughter."

"We've been where you are," North pointed out. "No laughter. Right York?"

"Right," York nodded. "Hit us, man."

"So drunk me was pretty dumb the other night…" Wash trailed off quietly.

"No surprise," York tried not to snicker. Wash glared at him. "I'm sorry. Continue."

"Were…how intimate were you both with the girls while they were pregnant?" Wash asked hesitantly.

North and York exchanged looks before North crossed his arms and gave Wash a look, "Emma got self-conscious for a little while, but when she wasn't being self-conscious, yea we got intimate."

"I already have told you before that the sex while Lina was pregnant was quite enjoyable," York shrugged. "I don't understand why you're asking this question."

"I told you…drunk me was being stupid the other night," Wash huffed. "So it's safe then?"

"Perfectly safe," York nodded. Wash scratched his head and gave a nod. "Now can we get back to more important things like the fact that my wife is going to be her old unbearable self once this whole thing comes to head?"

"Have some faith in your wife," North chuckled. "Carolina isn't anywhere near as bad as she used to be."

"You are going to be eating your words with whatever piece of equipment she breaks over your head."

"Will you chill out," Wash shook his head. "If you freak out about it, it's only going to make it worse. You can say no if you don't want to participate."

York huffed, rubbing his face, "But if I do that, then I won't hear the end of it from either female in my house."

"Then stop complaining." York went to say something when the door to the range opened and some of the recruits walked through. Wash gave a wave before turning to York, "And that's our cue. Come on York."

"Yea, yea…" York sighed following Wash out the door and back to the main building. "Ross feeling better then I take it?"

"The puking has stopped," Wash shrugged. "Still nauseous, but as long as she has one of Donut's muffins to pick at, she at least gets something in her stomach."

"When's her next appointment?"

"Three weeks. Mei did her whole last exam when she was in the Medbay," Wash explained. "Figured since we were there and she was up for one that week, that she'd just do that."

"How far is she?"

"Thirteen weeks."

"So at least another month possibly until you find out if I get a niece or nephew?"

"Minimum, sure," Wash shrugged as the paused in the kitchen so York could grab a cuff of coffee. "And if we go that route."

"If you don't go that route, there are going to be some angry people," York gave him an evil grin.

"Is that supposed to bother me?" Wash grinned back. York narrowed his eye at him. "I'm kidding. Yes we're finding out. She and I have a bet going."

"Do tell," York chuckled.

"Nothing really to tell. One of us wants one and the other wants the opposite," Wash shrugged.

"Yea and who wants what?" York urged.

"Keeping that to myself. You will find out once we find out."

They walked out onto the floor to see Grif knocking Tucker down onto the ground. They exchanged looks before hurrying out to where the two men were.

"What's going on here?" Wash asked stepping between the two as York offered Tucker a hand up.

"I told him to stay away from my sister and he's not listening to me," Grif growled glaring at Tucker.

"That doesn't mean you kick the shit out of him," Wash huffed crossing his arms.

"Why the hell not?" Grif snapped.

"At least on the property where you are supposed to be working together," Wash added.

"You let everybody else kick the shit out of each other, " Grif argued.

"They're training. You want to come train with them, then you can kick the shit out of him."

"Thanks Wash…" Tucker mumbled.

Wash turned to him, "Just shut up."

"Just stay away from Kaikana you lecherous prick," Grif growled before walking off.

Tucker rubbed the back of his neck as Wash turned to look at him once Grif was a safe distance away.

"Not that we're not all happy with you for putting aside your attempt at being a womanizer, but really?" Wash sighed.

"It's not like I planned something was going to come out of just going to dinner with her," Tucker mumbled, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Is no one else going to mention Grif's whole kick his ass attitude?" York ventured. "I don't think I've seen that much fire behind him ever."

"Saying he has a soft spot for his sister is an understatement," Wash sighed.

"It's Kai's fault anyway," Tucker grumbled quietly. Both men turned to raise eyebrows at him. "She's the one who doesn't want to tell him anything. Now I'm gonna have to hear it from her next time I see her because he's probably on his way over there now to yell at her some more so then she's going to yell at me because she's going to think I threw it in his face that we're spending time together and it's not me doing it. You think I want him pissed at me?"

"Nothing ever stopped you before," Wash shook his head.

"That was before I wanted to be on his good side so that he would be ok with me and Kai," Tucker mumbled. "Man, why does dating have to be this difficult? It's such a pain in the ass."


	6. Chapter 6

"You ran that report I wanted you to run, correct?" Emma asked as Church flashed in front of her.

"Yes and it's still running," Church answered dryly. "That's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here then if you're not done running through that report I wanted you to run through?" Emma asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Because I figured you'd want to know that you have a visitor."

"Yea, who?" Emma huffed. "And just so you know, the attitude is getting old."

"One of your buddies," Church grumbled ignoring her last statement before disappearing.

Emma rolled her eyes before giving the door a confused look as she heard a low voice greeting Cody and Trevor who were working. She raised an eyebrow as Nick came into her office, closing the door before letting off a low growl.

"What'd he do now?" Emma huffed. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Vasquez is covering in my absence. Kimball sent me home," Nick grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets before walking over to the crib where Oliver was.

"Why did Kimball send you home?" Emma asked crossing her arms and leaning on her desk to give him a curious look.

"Because she got sick of Garth and I fighting," Nick shrugged taking one of his hands out and leaning down to give Oliver a finger to grab on to.

"You know I hate playing this game with you both, correct?" Emma sighed. Nick didn't answer her. "What is going on?"

Nick gave her a curious look, "Can you go do your thing and talk some sense into that idiot for me?"

"Nick, tell me what is going on." Emma gave him a look.

He was quiet for a minute before letting out a frustrating breath, "You will never believe what I've caught him doing."

"Who, Garth?"

"Who else?" Nick huffed. "I know I've been working a lot trying to make sure Kimball's safe and shit, but seriously…" He broke off into a growl.

"Is it that bad that you don't want to just come out and tell me what is bothering you? Garth doesn't just do shit. Especially to you."

"He does when I tell him no enough apparently since he doesn't want to take it as answer because it's not one he wants…" Emma gave him a look that was half worry and half annoyance. "On nights I've been staying late at the office, he decided that his time was best spent volunteering at the orphanage, spending time with the kids there and playing games and junk."

Emma shrugged, "What's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it is that it was his way of trying to be sneaky about the fact that he wants us to adopt," Nick growled. Emma shrugged. Nick walked over and slammed a hand on her desk, "We do not have time to take care of a kid. I've told him that!"

"Lower your voice because if you upset Oliver, you get to deal with calming him down," Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "And seriously, Nick. Get over it."

"Get over it!?" he sputtered at her. "Emma, come on. We're lucky we haven't killed each other yet. It's not smart to throw a kid into that."

"Nick," Emma shook her head.

"What?"

"Explain to me the real reason why you don't want to budge on this?" Emma sighed reaching up to rub the side of her face. '"I don't know what you two have been up to in the time we were separated, but from what I've seen since, I don't see any reason why you two wouldn't make great dads. I also remember that you said before how he gets about things and if he's stuck to his guns this long about it, then maybe it's something he actually wants this time."

Nick shifted in front of her before walking over to sit in one of her chairs, "I don't like kids…"

"Bullshit," Emma rolled her eyes. "Strike one. Two more and you know what happens."

"Emma…"

"If you didn't want my treatment, then you would not have come all the way down here," Emma smirked.

"Well I wasn't going home," Nick grumbled. Emma made a get on with it motion. "Em, come on. You know we don't have the time to put into taking care of a kid."

"That is one of the sacrifices you make when you want to have kids," Emma shrugged. "And really, depending on what age you can agree on, not much has to change with your schedules."

"I am not home enough."

"Workaholic…What does Garth say about you working so much?"

"Ya know," Nick huffed. "He bitches because I don't put enough effort into making sure Kimball is safe and he bitches because I'm working late. He needs to make up his mind."

"Strike two."

"WHAT?" Emma glared at him before looking towards Oliver who luckily hadn't seemed startled by the noise. "How is that strike two!?"

"You are blaming Garth for all of this, but ask yourself. Have you tried to meet him even a little bit closer to that half-way mark?" Emma asked.

"Emma, how many times do I have to say it to the both of you that we don't have the time to put in to raising a kid, no matter what the age."

"Then don't go for a kid," Emma shrugged. Nick narrowed his eyes at her. "You could start with fostering a teenager. They need loving homes and people who care about them too."

"Emma…"

"Stop saying you can't," Emma shook her head. "Do you love Garth?"

"Just because I love him doesn't meant I have to do what he wants to do," Nick crossed his arms.

"No, but you shouldn't close the door on the idea," Emma answered. "You even said so yourself that if you could, you wouldn't mind doing it. Hasn't any of that changed?

"That was then," Nick shrugged. "And no. I'm even busier than I was back when we talked about it last."

Emma smirked, "At least talk to him."

"I have talked to him. You don't understand…"

"You aren't explaining it to me," Emma shook her head. "Do I need to get Garth on the line? Maybe he can shed some light on it."

"Don't do that," Nick warned.

"Then what is the malfunction?" Nick remained silent. "You really want me to say what I'm thinking it is?"

"Probably not…"

"Just because you grew up listening to your bigoted family does not mean that you and Garth can't do what every other couple out there can do. Suck it up, buttercup and go talk to your husband and see if you aren't able to maybe work something out."

"I hate you…"

"No you don't otherwise you wouldn't have come down here for me to talk sense into you."

"I wanted you to talk sense into him."

"I'm calling him and you're both having dinner at the house. We haven't done dinner in a while and maybe he can tell us what he's been up to without you starting a fight right away." Nick grumbled incoherently at her as she turned to hit dial. "In the meantime, go help North or go out on the Floor and help there. I have work to get done that you interrupted."

"How do you stomach having raised Ally and having Ollie?" Nick asked before Emma could hit dial. She turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "We killed people, Emma. We all have. I don't understand how you and North and your brother and everyone else can just move on from that and start families of your own. What are your kids going to think when they find out what we've all done?"

"They are going to think that we did what we had to do at the time," Emma shrugged. "Is that what your worried about?" He shrugged. "Nick, we all did what we had to. We are all trying to make up for that now. Ally understands that, the boys will too. And if you and Garth adopt like he wants, that kid will understand as well."

Nick took a breath and let it out, "I suppose…"

"Talk to Garth and yes your both still coming to dinner," Emma replied going back to hit dial. There was a knock at the door. She looked behind Nick to see Trevor poking his head in. "What's up?"

"I was just talking to Piper and he says I should check with Nick if he and Garth would want to participate in the Staff Olympics," Trevor explained.

Emma looked at Nick, "How bout it?"

"Um, do we get details?" Nick asked looking between them both.

"I know nothing and neither does anyone else except for those planning it," Emma put her hands up.

"What is this entailing?" Nick asked turning to Trevor.

"Basically we're putting the staff against each other," Trevor explained. "I'm just handling system stuff. Piper's doing the main stuff."

"Sure then. Count us in," Nick shrugged.

* * *

"Then what?" Niner chuckled as Ally paused in her story.

"Then I dropped to the ground and Daddy and Uncle North took out the bad guys," Ally giggled. "Momma wasn't real happy about that when we told her I helped."

"I'm sure," Niner looked at Carolina. "Sounds like some fun adventures were had."

"Yup. It's lots of fun doing missions and stuff with everyone."

"Yes she is aware that the missions she participated in aren't adventures she should necessarily have been on in the first place," Carolina added. Ally made a silly face at her. "Is your homework done?"

"But Aunty Niner is here for dinner."

"Yes which isn't here yet so she won't be leaving any time soon. Plenty of time to go do it now so you can hang out even longer after we eat," Carolina pointed out. Ally huffed at her before rolling her eyes and getting up to stomp upstairs to her room. Niner leaned over to pick Tyler up from the spot he was laying. "What have you been up to? I feel like I haven't seen you for a bit."

"Oh," Niner scoffed. "That Nick dude wanted to see me when he got back."

"Really?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I hadn't realized they were back yet." Niner nodded. "Any idea why he wanted to see you?"

"Probably something to do with the fact that I've been doing the Chairman's bidding for the last few years," Niner grumbled. "He wanted to question me. Man, he's a freaking hard-ass. Where'd he come from anyway?"

"Nick was also part of Project Freelancer. He was part of Emma's group," Carolina answered. "I'm starting to notice a trend with their group."

"What do you mean?" Niner asked giving Carolina a curious look.

"I mean, between Emma's computer smarts and how both Nick and Garth are able to get information, my guess is that their C.O. at their base specialized in intelligence."

"I could agree with that considering how hard he questioned me," Niner sighed scratching her head.

"I hope he wasn't too tough on you."

"I'll live," Niner shrugged.

"Good."

"I don't think he trusts me though."

"Well…like you said, you were with the Chairman for how long," Carolina pointed out. "I wouldn't blame him for being a bit cautious."

"Really, C?"

"Look," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying that none of us trust you. There's been a lot that has happened and with everything we've built here…"

"Yea, yea I got it," Niner nodded. "Your kids are pretty damn cute. I'm still shocked you and that idiot reproduced. Always knew there was something going on with you two."

"Yea well, apparently we weren't as secretive as we thought we were," Carolina chuckled.

"You make cute kids though," Niner said again looking down at Tyler who was watching her.

"Thanks," Carolina chuckled.

"North's little guy is adorable as well," Niner continued. "Can't wait to see what Wash makes."

"None of us can wait for that," Carolina smiled.

"And then South of all people settling down with someone," Niner shook her head.

"We're all in as much shock as you are about it." The front door opened and York walked in carrying pizza. "What took so long?"

"Hey, you are no longer pregnant so no griping at me for how long it took to get there and back," York answered walking by them and out to the kitchen.

"So settling in well otherwise here?" Carolina asked turning to look back at Niner.

"For the most part," Niner nodded. "Those dorms are nice."

"Yea, we tried to make them as comfy as possible."

"You succeeded."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Katie that one looks so much better than the last one," Weaver squealed as Jensen walked out of the changing room.

"Definitely much more fitting," Miller nodded from where she was sitting next to Ross on one of the chairs nearby. Jensen moved to stand in front of the mirrors as Weaver immediately started re-settling the train and skirt of the dress around her.

"What do you think Katie?" Ross asked as she rubbed a hand slowly back and forth over her stomach.

Jensen ran her hands over the bodice as she looked at it in the mirror, "I definitely like it better than the first two."

"Yes, but do you love it?" Weaver asked as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure yet," Jensen answered after thinking it over. "Do you think Charles would like it?"

"Palomo is going to like whatever you're wearing even if it's a paper-sack," Miller chuckled.

Jensen made a face in agreement before turning around to look at them, "I have one more. Let me try on that one before I make any decisions." The girls nodded in agreement. She looked at Weaver, "I'll need help with that one."

"Got it," Weaver nodded following her leaving Ross and Miller to wait where they were sitting.

Miller looked over at Ross who was still rubbing her stomach, "Why are you doing that? Are you ok?"

"Hm?" Ross looked up at her.

"You've been on and off rubbing your stomach since we left the house," Miller pointed out. "Are you ok? No cramps or anything?"

"Oh, no," Ross shook her head. "No, I'm alright. Nauseous, but I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Felicity, I will definitely tell you if there's something not right," Ross smiled at her. "I'm ok. For whatever reason, it's soothing."

"You say so," Miller chuckled.

Ross smirked, "Wash does it when he thinks I'm asleep."

"Does he really?" Miller smiled.

"Yup. I've also caught him mumbling under his breath on occasion," Ross sighed.

"I don't know why he was so panicky before," Miller chuckled shaking her head. "Everything I've seen since you found out just goes to tell me that he's going to be an awesome dad."

"He's definitely trying," Ross nodded. "He still thinks it's going to be a girl."

"We will find out in a few weeks," Miller reached over and patted her arm quick before putting her hand over the spot Ross had been rubbing. "I just can't wait to feel them moving around in there."

"Don't make me give you time limits," Ross teased. Miller stuck her tongue out and gave her one last pat before leaning back in her seat. "So how are things going with Marcos? Any better?"

"More ups than downs lately," Miller shrugged. "I cut back on how often I'm going to the hospital and instead spending the nights at home with him."

"Good. I'm glad you two are working things out," Ross nodded. "Won't lie, I was getting a bit nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about," Miller shrugged again as the door opened and the other girls came out. Jensen paused in front of the mirrors. "I still like the one before."

Jensen made a face, "I think I'm liking that one too. This one was too complicated. The other one was easy."

"And looked much better on you."

"Again, the question is, do you love that one?" Weaver asked.

"Yea, I think I do," Jensen sighed.

"Let's go put it back on," Weaver chuckled gesturing back at the dressing room. "Then food. I'm starving."

"Seconded!" Miller called out.

"If Mila agrees, then I'd say it's unanimous," Jensen chuckled.

"Mila will eat only because someone else with make her eat," Ross said turning to look at Miller who nodded her head. "Be warned that while the puking has been almost null, there's still a chance for it to resurface."

"You'll be fine," Miller gave a wave. "Mei said you have to gain some weight by your next appointment."

Ross rolled her eyes as Weaver paused to look at them. Ross looked at her, "What?"

"Everything ok?" Weaver asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Everything is fine," Ross sighed crossing her arms.

"With how sick Mila's been, she hasn't gained anything like she's supposed to be doing," Miller answered.

"Can I just keep blaming Wash?" Ross asked.

"I have just the place in mind for us to go eat then. Let me just go help Katie quick and I will tell you all about it," Weaver said before hurrying after Jensen and into the dressing room. Ross gave Miller an annoyed look.

"What?" Miller huffed.

"Nothing," Ross sighed.

"They're allowed to know what's going on with you too, ya know," Miller replied quietly.

"I know, that's why I say nothing," Ross gave Miller a smile. Miller raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't need everyone's attention on me."

"It's not everyone. It's our other two best friends," Miller rolled her eyes. "But whatever. It's your business. You can share what you what, when you want."

"All I ask," Ross sighed as Weaver walked back out. "So what's this place you were saying?"

"Oh, it's nice and healthy and they have a little bit of everything," Weaver said. "I promise, there will be something there that you can eat that will stay down."

"Thanks Ellie," Ross smiled at her.

"No problem. Gotta keep Dr. Mei happy."

"That's for sure," Ross gave a dry chuckle.

"Katie said that as long as we're all game, we can come back and check out our dresses then," Weaver informed them. "She has a few in mind, one of which she thinks will be perfect for Mila since the wedding is three months from now and well…yea know."

"Baby bump and all," Ross chuckled. "That's fine." Her AD started vibrating. She saw it was Wash and rolled her eyes as she put her ear-piece in. "Yes?"

"Just checking in," he answered.

"Halfway done," Ross sighed. "We're grabbing food and then coming back and looking at dresses for us."

"Jensen find one?" he asked.

"Yup."

"You weren't looking at all, were you?"

"Why would I be looking at wedding dresses?" Ross asked curiously. "We haven't had that talk yet."

"Just checking," he chuckled.

"I mean, if you really want me to, I can start looking. I'm sure the girls will be more than happy to help me find one."

"N-n-no. I was just kidding. You don't have to do that," Wash said hurriedly.

"There's the squeak," Ross giggled. "You're adorable."

"Thanks," was the dry reply. "Anyway, just wanted to see how you were feeling and make sure you were ok."

"Appreciate it, love you for it, and I will see you at home. Felicity is keeping a close eye on me. You don't have to worry."

"Maybe I just missed you then."

"Wash, you will be fine without me for a few hours. You want to get a bad rep with the girls? They will gladly poke fun at you."

"Fine," he sighed. "I will see you at home."

She hung up and removed her ear piece to see Miller had been watching. "Yes?"

"Wash checking up on you?"

"Yup," she smiled. "My big, loveable sap."

* * *

"So was I right?" Preston smiled at Wash from where she was sitting with Zubkov on his couch.

"Shut up," Wash grumbled making a face at her as Zubkov giggled. "I am allowed to check up on her and make sure she's ok."

"She's only been gone what…two hours tops?" Preston chuckled.

"Ya know, just because you are my niece, does not mean I can't kick you out of my house," Wash made a face at her.

"Yes, but if you are mean to me and I go whining to Mila than you are going to be in trouble."

"Nark."

"Only on you," Preston chuckled.

"Aren't we going to help you clean out your spare bedroom, sir?" Zubkov asked.

"Right," Wash huffed pushing himself up. "Appreciate it by the way."

"Don't mention it," Preston and Zubkov both replied as they followed him.

"I mean, it's not like it's a lot and I was going to ask the guys for help, but this works too," Wash replied.

"Anything to help, Uncle-Sir."

"Still can't believe you're going to be a dad, sir," Zubkov commented.

"You and me both," Wash chuckled. "Never imagined it was going to happen."

"Are you excited about it?"

"Definitely," Wash nodded. "Helps that this time around I am prepared for it."

"Was there a time you weren't?" Preston asked.

"Yea," Wash admitted as they walked into the room. He crossed his arms, "See. Told you there wasn't a lot."

"Yes, but better to move it now than in a few months when you are scrambling to get things ready," Zubkov answered walking over to pick up a box. "Where are we going with the stuff?"

"This all should fit up in the attic," Wash sighed grabbed another box.

"Please tell me we are going to tear off this awful wallpaper," Preston walked over and poked at it.

"Definitely tearing that off," Wash chuckled.

"Do we know colors you want yet?" Preston asked.

"Nope. I think we're going to wait until we find out what we're having and then talk colors," Wash answered.

"We should at least get a coat of primer on it before we get a color on it," Preston said looking over the wallpaper. She looked down at the floor, "What about the floor?"

"What about it?" Wash asked.

"Are you keeping the carpet?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just asking," Preston shrugged grabbing a box. "Mom wants to do dinner again by the way."

Wash sighed, "Tell her to call my secretary."

"Call Mila, got it," Preston laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to hold him?" Carolina chuckled as she caught Kimball glancing at Tyler again.

"Yes, I am sure," Kimball nodded looking up at her. "Where's York?"

"He took Ally over to skate since she was bugging him and Wash and Ross weren't going over today at all," Carolina answered. "I'm sure had he known you were stopping by that he would have stuck around. Course, if you don't want to hold Tyler, that's probably a good thing because I'm sure he would have forced him on you by now."

"Then I will agree that it's probably good he's not here," Kimball chuckled.

"Why are you here anyway? Not that I'm not happy you came for a visit."

"I know," Kimball sighed before running a hand through her hair. "The one year anniversary is coming up." Carolina nodded. "Do you think we should do something?"

Carolina shrugged, "Might be a smart idea. I'm sure everyone who fought would appreciate a chance to remember, mourn, and celebrate. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I have no clue," Kimball admitted. "General Davies was the one to bring it up. I've had so much more going on I didn't even realize it was close to that time which makes me feel like an ass for not being more aware of the dates."

"Like you said, you have a lot going on," Carolina replied. "We all do."

"Yes but I should have been paying attention more."

"Kimball, you're fine. It's ok to need a reminder," Carolina chuckled.

"I suppose," Kimball sighed. "Nick told me that they have Hargrove in the highest security prison the UNSC has and is awaiting trial."

"Good. He doesn't deserve a trial, but good," Carolina nodded.

"Nick has also said that you don't want to send Maine as proof of what he was doing."

"They don't need proof to charge him. Don't you want to send Felix to them? That would be proof enough."

"I know and that's what I should do as much as I want to deal with him myself. I'm more curious as to why you don't want Maine to go."

"Wash and I agree that maybe deep down underneath all that psychological damage is the man we knew. If it gets to a point that it's clear we are wrong, then I will gladly hand him over." Kimball nodded. "Is that ok?"

"Fine with me," Kimball shrugged. "I can understand why you all have hope for it."

"It's small, but it's there," Carolina nodded. Kimball looked down at Tyler again who had started making noises. "You can pick him up. He's not going to break just because you touch him."

"I'm ok admiring him from here," Kimball smiled. "And rumor I hear is there will be another one joining the numbers?"

"Did Wash not tell you?" Carolina smirked.

"Not directly," Kimball shrugged giving a chuckle. "Garth mentioned it. How far is she?"

"Um, second trimester at least. Not sure the exact count."

"Got it. And the other rumor is that Palomo and Jensen are getting married?"

"Yup," Carolina nodded. "You should be getting an invite I imagine."

"And how is your old pilot settling in?"

"She's settling," Carolina shrugged.

"General Davies is curious if she'd be interested in working under him."

"Really?" Carolina raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. And I know how it probably sounds. It's just because he's heard the stories about her too and is in need of someone with her skills."

"I suppose it would have to be her decision what she wants to do," Carolina shrugged. "I know we were hoping to use her here for a little bit."

"Which I'm sure he would have no problem working out a deal of sorts. But yes, like you said, it's up to her."

"I will certainly bring it up to her and see what she thinks then," Carolina nodded.

"Thank you."

"Anything else or can we actually visit now?" Carolina chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

"So get this," Tucker said walking in to Wash's office where he was having lunch with Ross.

"Why yes Tucker, do come in," Wash rolled his eyes as Tucker sat down in the other empty chair. "I'm not in the middle of anything."

"You're the one who left your office open and as long as I don't walk into any happenings," Tucker gestured between the two of them, "You can't complain."

"Fine. What do you want?" Wash huffed as Ross giggled.

Tucker looked at Ross, "Would I have your permission to have Wash help plan a bachelor party?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ross chuckled giving him a curious look.

"I don't want you getting pissed at him if he helps," Tucker shrugged.

"Well isn't that sweet of you," Ross smiled before turning to look at Wash who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shall I leave you two to it then?"

"No, you stay," Wash said looking at her before looking at Tucker, "You leave."

"Wash, stop it. We weren't talking about anything important," Ross shook her head.

"You are actually eating and appear to be keeping food down. I don't want Tucker to make you sick."

"Dude, get over it," Tucker rolled his eyes. "Ross is good. Right?"

"Correct," Ross nodded. "Don't let him deter you. Please, continue."

"Thank you. At least someone knows manners," Tucker smiled at her before looking back at Wash. "So we have to plan a kickass bachelor party."

"For who?" Wash sighed.

"Who the hell do you think?" Tucker chuckled. "Palomo."

"Right. And why are _we_ planning it?"

"He asked me to be his best man," Tucker shrugged. "Why? I don't know, but now I have all this added pressure on me and shit. So this has to be a kick ass party. I'm talking lots of strippers-"

"No strippers," Wash shook his head.

"Three strippers."

"No strippers."

"Two?"

"No."

"One, final offer," Tucker put up one finger.

"Come on Wash, give him one," Ross laughed.

Wash gave her a look of bewilderment, "You would be ok with a stripper being there?"

"I trust you," Ross shrugged.

"You think Jensen would be ok with a stripper there?" Wash asked. Ross shrugged. He looked at Tucker, "Who all do you plan on including in this party?"

"All the guys," Tucker answered. "And I mean _all_ the guys."

"Carolina and Emma would never agree to York and North going if they knew if there's a stripper that is going to be there."

"That's the thing. It's a bachelor party. The ladies don't have to know anything," Tucker replied.

"It will be safer if you don't," Wash sighed rubbing the side of his face. "Because I will tell you this now, if they do find out, which they will, you will be all on your own to get murdered."

"Then what do you suggest?" Tucker huffed.

"I don't know, Tucker, and I don't care," Wash answered.

Tucker looked at Ross, "What are you ladies planning for the bachelorette party?"

"Don't ask me," Ross put up her hands. "Whatever it is, I am sure I will be the designated chaperone."

"So there could be strippers there then?"

"Could be," Ross shrugged. "I don't know. You would have to try and talk to Ellie. She's in charge of all that."

"So she's maid of honor then?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Yes. Felicity and I are also in the wedding party," Ross answered.

"Got it."

"Who else is Palomo asking?" Wash asked leaning back in his chair.

"Smith and Bitters," Tucker replied.

"So why aren't you trying to get them to help you plan the bachelor party? Why are you in here asking me?" Wash asked crossing his arms.

"Come on," Tucker laughed, "Do you even have to ask that question? Smith wouldn't know the first thing about a kickass bachelor party and Bitters is too damn lazy. I figure you are the least likely to get in trouble by your significant other and low and behold I am right."

"Just as long as I don't get any phone calls in the middle of the night, do what you want," Ross supplied helpfully.

"Oo, idea," Tucker snapped his fingers. "So we want this to be a surprise and shit right?"

"If you say so," Wash huffed.

"What if we get permission to go away for the weekend. Like make it seem like we have to go on an overnight or something? Go to one of the other cities? I heard the one nearby has a kickass club. Then we can surprise the shit out of him."

"Don't let Kai hear you complimenting another club," Ross smirked.

"She's the one who talked about it," Tucker shrugged. "She'll love it if we go and get some inside scoop on it while we're there."

Wash looked at Ross for help who just smiled at him. He huffed and looked back at Tucker, "If you can get Carolina to ok us taking equipment out then I suppose that's fine."

"Awesome. Let me go talk to her and I'll start planning shit out and we'll go from there," Tucker hopped up to leave the room.

Wash looked at Ross, "Thanks for the help."

"It'll be fun," Ross waved at him before leaning back in her seat and putting a hand on her stomach.

"Do yourselves a favor," Wash leaned forward to lean on his desk, "Don't let South catch wind if Weaver needs help planning the bachelorette party."

"Funny, that's exactly who she was going to ask," Ross smiled at him.

"Ya know," he sighed, a chuckle in his voice, "I am almost thankful that you won't be able to drink for that."

Ross glared at him, "Just for that, no stripper."

"Perfect."

* * *

York bounced Tyler in his arms from inside the computer lab as he watched Carolina running through the Parkour course with the recruits. Emma walked out of her office, fixing her hair.

"Issue?" Emma asked taking a seat at the station at the window.

"No issue," York shook his head. "Just observing."

"Mei clear her?"

"For some things," York sighed. "Still not allowed hardcore hand to hand for at least another week or two. Mum wants her easing herself back in to it."

"So she's racing through the course with all the recruits?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's my wife," York shrugged his free shoulder. "I guarantee you she will be sparring with them by the end of the week."

"In which case I am sure you will point it out to her and start a fight," Church chuckled popping up between them.

"No I won't," York rolled his eye.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"You're an AI, I'm not betting with you."

"Because you know you're going to lose," Church replied smugly.

Emma smirked at him, "She'll be fine."

"Don't have to tell me," York replied. Tyler gurgled into his shoulder. "See, Tyler agrees as well."

"Teaching him young I take it?" Emma chuckled.

York shrugged, "Where's yours?"

"Ollie is out in the Range with North," Emma answered. "Those earmuffs are a Godsend."

"How come he's not in here with you?" York asked.

"Because I am leaving to go over the capital building and go over their security system again," Emma sighed. "And as much as I am sure Garth would love having Oliver there with us, I won't be able to concentrate fully."

"Got it. How come you need to go there again? I thought you had everything squared away?"

"For the most part. Just a normal system check to make sure everything is holding up and nothing's getting passed over," Emma sighed checking her bag on the counter. "Doc is coming with as is Trevor."

"Trevor I get. Why Doc?"

"He wants to try some counseling sessions with Maine apparently," Emma huffed. "Mind you, I use counseling in loose terms…"

"Say no more," York smirked. "He does realize he is walking in to a rabid bear, correct?"

"He knows. He insists he's fine."

"All the luck in the world to him," York chuckled. The door opened and Carolina walked in, wiping her forehead with a towel. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before taking Tyler from him. "Someone's in a good mood."

Carolina winked at him before looking at Emma, "I didn't think you'd still be here. I thought you would have left by now."

"On my way. York was distracting me," Emma picked up her bag and put the strap over her head. "Church, where's Doc and Trevor?"

"Waiting at the warthog for you."

"Thank you." She waved at York and Carolina, "Bye."

"Have fun," Carolina called after her. She waited for the door to close before looking at York. "How's the times look?"

"Your times are fine," York sighed pulling them up.

"I didn't actually mean mine," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I meant the recruits. Ya know, the one's we're training."

"Oh."

"Yea," Carolina smirked. "I know I'm good. I don't need to see it." She smiled at Tyler as he made a noise at her. She crinkled her nose, "Say Tyler. Mommy is the best."

"We'll see how true that holds up during the Staff Olympics," Church laughed.

"It's too bad you can't participate Church. I'd love to kick your ass too," Carolina replied.

"I am perfectly content where I am," Church replied.

"Please tell me you won't let this whole competition thing go to your head when the time comes?" York sighed.

"You sound worried," Carolina grinned at him.

"I just know how you get," York scratched his head.

"It'll be fine," Carolina rolled her eyes before looking at the time. "I'm going up to my office to feed Tyler. Get the next group warmed up for me?"

"Sure," York nodded. She walked over and kissed him before leaving to go up to her office. York sighed before heading out to the Floor.

* * *

North walked over to check if Oliver was still asleep in his office before walking back over to stand with Locus as they watched everyone setting up for target practice. He leaned down against the railing, "So how is living with my sister?"

Locus took a breath and let it out in a sigh, "Difficult, but we're managing."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Your sister has her own issues she needs to work out. It's not anything the rest of us can help with," Locus replied.

"What kind of issues?" North asked giving him a curious look.

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Not concern, just curious," North chuckled. "Don't forget I grew up with her."

"But I am almost positive that neither of you shared a bed."

"Got me there," North laughed.

"Not that we're exactly sharing a bed, mind you." North raised an eyebrow at him. "More often than not I find her downstairs come morning. Otherwise things are fine."

"Well at least that's something. Could be much worse than that."

"I suppose," Locus sighed. "Like I said, her own issues."

"That they are," North smirked.

"Has anyone mentioned what they're doing with Felix now that Hargrove is locked up?" Locus asked.

"Nothing concrete, but from what I've been hearing they will be transporting him for the trial," North replied. "And no, I don't think they're going to need you at all."

"That's good. I don't think South would let me go even if they did."

"She is very overprotective of you," North chuckled in agreement. "Are you both participating in this whole Staff Olympics things?"

"She is. I'm still thinking about it," Locus answered. "Technically I'm not part of the staff."

"Yea you are," North nodded. "You help train them all."

"Still baffles me that you all let me. You had every right to put me behind bars just like you did Felix."

"I think you've proven we can trust you," North clapped him on the shoulder. He looked at the door as Tucker walked in. "Hey Tucker."

"Hey," Tucker said before looking around. "Palomo is not here, correct?"

"Correct….why?" North asked slowly.

"Because Wash isn't being totally helpful," Tucker huffed crossing his arms. "He's turned really lame, ya know."

"It's Wash," North chuckled. "What isn't he being helpful with?"

"I need brainstorm ideas for what else we can do besides go away for Palomo's bachelor party."

"Are you officially in charge here or…?"

"Dude, best man," Tucker scoffed. "Wash already axed the strippers, but I think I can sneak one in somewhere."

North reached up to scratch his head, "I think Wash had a really good point of axing any strippers."

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Tucker huffed. He looked at Locus, "Please tell me you're on my side?"

"South would not approve," Locus answered.

"You guys suck."

"Tucker," North chuckled, "Strippers do not make a bachelor party."

"Bullshit. That's the cornerstone of all bachelor parties. You know why you don't know this? Because you didn't have one."

"Well I apologize that Emma and I just kinda decided on the spur of the moment. We did go out for drinks afterwards if you remember," North pointed out.

"That doesn't count," Tucker rolled his eyes. "Were you or weren't you both drunk when you got hitched?"

"Besides the point," North grinned at him as Locus raised an eyebrow at him. "Emma doesn't like to broadcast that bit."

Locus nodded before looking at Tucker, "Why aren't you discussing this with the other groomsmen?"

"It's Smith and Bitters. Come on," Tucker huffed crossing his arms. "Course, you guys are boring so I might have no choice."

"You should probably ask them for help," North chuckled.

Tucker gave another huff before throwing his hands out. "Fine but whatever we come up with, you two are in?"

"Sure," North nodded after exchanging a shrug with Locus.

"Good," Tucker smiled before turning to walk away. "I'm going to go find those asses and see what we can come up with…"

"Good luck," North chuckled after him.

"I feel like we should probably be concerned about what he's going to come up with," Locus said as North walked over to a rack of rifles.

"Probably, but I am sure whatever they come up with, it will be perfectly fine," North said handing him one. "Shoot off with the recruits?"

"Ready to lose again so soon?" Locus smirked.

"It was a millimeter you beat me by last time. A millimeter."

"Still beat you."

"Loser buys dinner."

Locus gave a low chuckle, "Rare."

"How'd you know how I like my steaks?" North grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you again for dinner," Ross said as Ruth gave her a hug.

"Thank you for coming and bringing him," Ruth replied quietly as Wash stood talking with Khaza. "I'm sure he puts up a fight to come."

"He's getting better," Ross chuckled.

"If you need any help or anything in the future, please call me," Ruth gave her a serious look.

"I will. Thank you," Ross smiled at her before turning to leave with Wash and Preston. The three of them left and headed to the embassy gates where a shadowy figure was waiting against the fence. "Seriously."

"What?" Wash asked looking down at her before following her line of sight. "I thought you said you were calling her when we got home."

"Apparently she couldn't wait," Ross sighed as they got closer. "Is there a reason you couldn't wait for me to get home?"

"Yea," South huffed. "Meeting you here was easier than making you walk all the way home just to turn around and go to the club."

Ross sighed before looking at Wash, "I will see you at home."

"Wait, what? You're not seriously going to the club," he said giving her a look of disbelief as South scoffed.

Ross gave him a pat, "We won't be long." He went to say something before she looked over at Preston. "Walk him home for me?"

"Sure," Preston shrugged. "Come on Uncle-sir."

Wash looked at South, "Do not keep her out late."

"Ross is an adult, Wash," South rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need you being all macho and shit. I will get her and the bundle home safe and sound."

"Wait for me at home," Ross said before going up on her toes to kiss him. She turned to head in the direction of the club, South following her. "So what's the big problem that it couldn't wait for me to get home?"

"Your home is next to my home where I don't really want to be," South admitted quietly.

"Is there a reason why?" Ross asked slowly. South didn't answer. "Are you mad at him?"

"Maybe."

"What he'd do?"

"He lives there." Ross gave her a confused look. "Can you wait until I have a drink in my hand?"

Ross rolled her eyes and nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the club and grabbed seats at the bar. After saying hello to both Tucker and Kai, Ross turned to look at South.

"Start talking or I start walking," Ross leaned backed in the bar stool and crossed her arms. "What is your issue?"

"The fact that I apparently have an issue," South grumbled.

"Explain."

South swirled the straw in her glass, "I think I made a mistake."

"How so?" Ross asked patiently.

"Did you have a hard time adjusting when you moved in with Wash?" South asked giving Ross a curious look.

"There were a few things we both had to get used to," Ross shrugged. "That's all normal though. Every couple goes through that kind of readjustment." South nodded. "Is that your problem? You're having issues adjusting to living with him?"

"I just…I don't know," South huffed before finishing off her drink and pushing it out to get refilled right away.

"What's so hard?" Ross asked. "You love him don't you?"

"Don't say that word to me," South growled.

"You do. Just because you don't want to say it, doesn't mean it's true," Ross stated matter of factly.

"It's not and if you bring it up again, pregnant or not I will punch you," South glared. Ross put up her hands in surrender. "I'm just used to having my own space without someone else being there. Not that there aren't times when having him right there is nice…I'm just not used to anyone hanging around after they are no longer needed."

"You're allowed," Ross shrugged. "For someone not used to it, I see how it can be strange."

"Was that something you had to adjust to?" South asked after a minute.

"I was staying overnight with Wash before we even talked about me living there," Ross shrugged. "Weren't you and Locus staying over with each other?"

"Not really," South sighed reaching up to push her bangs back. "He would try to make me stay…which it would work until I knew he was asleep. Then I'd slink out."

"You still doing it then?" Ross asked. "You're still slinking out of bed when you know he's asleep."

"I can't sleep. My sense go on edge the second he relaxes around me…" South admitted.

"Have you tried going to sleep before he does?" Ross asked before making a face. "No, before you answer that…It's safe to assume you have not actually talked to him about it?"

South scoffed, "No. Though he's noticed because he said something to my brother about it."

"Well then talk to him," Ross shrugged.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"South," Ross sighed rubbing her forehead, "Relationships are about communication. If you cannot or are not willing to communicate with him about these things, then why are you in one?"

"You stop it with your logic…" South grumped as she sipped her drink.

"Do you want to be with him?" Ross asked. South took a moment, but nodded. "Then I don't think it's a mistake. I think it might just take you a little longer to get used to it. I mean, he's not suffocating you or anything is he?"

"No."

"Then it's just something you will have to get used to. See about going to bed before him, maybe if you're asleep by the time he joins you, you can get used to it that way."

South nodded. They sat in quiet for a few minutes before South cleared her throat. "Thanks…"

"For what?" Ross asked giving her a curious look.

"For coming out to listen to me bitch," South gave her a smirk. "I know you probably wanted to get home."

"It's ok. I'm glad you felt like you could talk to me. I would have expected you to call Emma or Carolina."

"It's easier to talk to you for some stupid ass reason. I've told you that before."

"I know. It's just fun making you admit things," Ross gave her a grin.

* * *

Wash gave Preston a wave before watching her turn her back and head back towards the Facility and her dorm. He waited until she was far enough away before walking next door to knock. Locus answered with a confused look on his face.

"Yea, hi," Wash said pushing past him and closing the door. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Locus asked.

"I mean, South called Mila a couple times when we were at my sister's and then met us at the Sangheili Embassy as we were leaving and took her for drinks. What's going on?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen South all day."

"Oh."

"Though if I were to guess about why she wanted to talk to Ross…" Locus sighed. "I can only assume it's because of whatever issue she's dealing with that she doesn't seem fit to share, but probably has something to do with the fact that I find her on the couch every morning instead of in bed."

"Ah," Wash said before reaching up to scratch his head nervously. "Then I apologize for interrupting whatever you were doing."

"It's fine. The concern is appreciated even though I am sure it is more for Ross's sake than mine." Wash made a face. Locus gave him a smirk, "I wouldn't expect it anyway. How is she? South said she's been feeling better?"

"A bit," Wash nodded. "Thank you for asking." Locus gave him a nod. Wash made to leave before pausing, "So are you participating in this stupid competition?"

"I don't necessarily think it wise," Locus sighed. "South insists I should."

"Mine says the same," Wash smirked.

"Word is that there is some concern about Carolina's competitive nature coming to surface?"

Wash gave a laugh, "Yea, a bit. She insists she'll be ok though so we'll just have to wait and see how that plays out. I feel more sympathy for York since he will have to go home with whatever the result is of this whole stupid thing."

"Even knowing how hard she hits, I think I can be in agreement with that," Locus replied dryly. "Would you care for a drink since you're here?"

Wash took a big breath and sighed, "I would say yes, but if Mila gets home to find me not there, I will probably get in trouble for not being there like she told me."

"I must admit, I find it quite entertaining how once we were fighting a war and are now not only living next door to each other but have people who care about us."

Wash gave a laugh, "Yea…I guess I can agree with that. Never would I have thought you and I would have a civil conversation with each other."

"Goodnight Agent Washington," Locus replied as Wash went to leave himself out.

"Night."

Wash headed out and back into his own house and kicked off his shoes. Rebel meowed at him. "Yes, yes, you see the bottom of your dish and are going to starve. Let's go."

Rebel made a noise at him as he followed him out to the kitchen. Wash filled his bowl and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge before walking out to the living room and sitting on his couch. He flicked his television on and found something to watch while he waited for Ross to get home.

The door opening vaguely registered in his head as he drifted back to consciousness. What did register was something settling themselves over his lap. He cracked an eye to see Ross grinning at him.

"Hi," he breathed. Moving an arm to wrap around her.

"You could've waited upstairs in bed, silly," Ross chuckled.

"What time is it?" Wash asked opening both eyes and looking around.

"Eleven-ish."

"You should be asleep already."

"I'm not that tired," Ross shrugged. "Besides, South needed a friend to talk to."

"Everything ok?" he asked giving her a look of concern.

"It will be."

"Good. Bed for you and the kid."

"Look at you getting bossy," Ross chuckled giving him a playful eye-roll. "You do know that I am an adult and don't have a bedtime, right?"

"Right," Wash gave her a tired smile. "But we do still have to get up for drill and you're pregnant and I'm tired so bed."

Ross looked down at her stomach, "Your daddy is bossy."

"Your mommy is thick-headed and likes to give me a hard time," Wash countered putting a hand on her stomach. "Feeling anything yet?"

"Nope, not yet," Ross answered. "Still too early, but soon."

Wash lifted her shirt up and looked up at her to raise an eyebrow, "Why is there a rubber band on your jeans?"

"Because my jeans still fit," Ross shrugged pulling her shirt back down.

"Yea, sure. That's why you need the rubber band. How is that comfortable?" Wash asked. She shrugged again. "If you need money to go clothes shopping, you can ask."

"Thank you, but for now I am fine," she smiled. "Most of the time I'm wearing my workout clothes which are still nice and comfy. I just felt like wearing jeans tonight. They fit, it's just comfier to not button them…and if you think about it, it almost makes your job easier."

"Or harder. I mean, sure," Wash chuckled, "The button's undone, but now you have this whole other apparatus here I have to contend with."

"You'll live," Ross crinkled her nose at him.

* * *

South walked into the house and closed the door before taking off her jacket. She noticed the living room was empty, but the television had been left on. Just as she was about to walk out to the kitchen, Locus appeared, two glasses of whiskey in his hand. He handed her one, "You can sleep upstairs tonight if you would like."

"Excuse me?" South gave him a confused look.

"You've been sleeping on the couch. Go sleep upstairs tonight. I'll sleep down here."

"Uh…thanks."

"You're welcome," he answered as he sat down on the couch and stretched out, legs in front of him.

South went to turn to walk away, but stopped when he didn't say anything else. She looked him over, "Aren't you going to ask me where I was?"

"Do you want me too?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She looked down in the glass he handed her. "I'm not going to police you. If you want to tell me where you went, that's fine. I won't force information out of you." He paused a moment before taking another breath, "I hope that doesn't imply I don't care."

"Oh, no," South shook her head, "No, I know you do." He nodded at her and she turned to walk back out to the kitchen. She stopped and looked at him again, "I…I care too."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "I know."

She bounced a bit on the balls of her feet before walking over to sit down on the other end of the couch with him, "I grabbed Missy and went to the club."

"I am sure Agent Washington loved you stealing his pregnant girlfriend to go for drinks."

"He'll get over it," South shrugged. She took a swig of her drink and looked back over at him to see him watching whatever he had on. They sat in silence for a few minutes until South looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Locus asked.

"You've obviously noticed my absence…"

Locus took a breath and let it out, "Yes, but you don't have to talk about it. It's fine."

"No it's not," South rolled her eyes.

"I promise you, it is. If I had concern over your actions, I would approach you. That being said, I also know that you will shut yourself off if I did in fact try to talk to you about it. I feel we get better results if I let you come to me." South scoffed quietly to herself. "I assume that is why you wanted to talk to Ross?"

"Ya," South replied taking another mouthful of liquor.

"Did talking to her help any?"

"I'm sitting here talking to you, ain't I?"

"I will have to thank her then," he gave her a wink.

"Asshole…" South shook her head. They sat in silence again. South stretched out her legs to push her feet into his lap. "This living with someone thing is just a bit difficult to get used to…"

"For me as well," Locus agreed. "It's something we're both going to have to get used to."

"It terrifies me a little bit," South admitted. "I'm not used to having such a noticeable weakness…"

"If I have learned anything from your friends, it is that having weaknesses makes us human. It also makes us stronger." South shoved him with her foot. "That being said…one day at a time. I don't have a problem sleeping downstairs until you say otherwise."

"It's not that I don't want to share a bed with you…" South trailed off picking at her sleeve.

"I know. You have problems letting your defenses down. I'm not going to push you."

"I appreciate it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you again for dinner," Ross said as Ruth gave her a hug.

"Thank you for coming and bringing him," Ruth replied quietly as Wash stood talking with Khaza. "I'm sure he puts up a fight to come."

"He's getting better," Ross chuckled.

"If you need any help or anything in the future, please call me," Ruth gave her a serious look.

"I will. Thank you," Ross smiled at her before turning to leave with Wash and Preston. The three of them left and headed to the embassy gates where a shadowy figure was waiting against the fence. "Seriously."

"What?" Wash asked looking down at her before following her line of sight. "I thought you said you were calling her when we got home."

"Apparently she couldn't wait," Ross sighed as they got closer. "Is there a reason you couldn't wait for me to get home?"

"Yea," South huffed. "Meeting you here was easier than making you walk all the way home just to turn around and go to the club."

Ross sighed before looking at Wash, "I will see you at home."

"Wait, what? You're not seriously going to the club," he said giving her a look of disbelief as South scoffed.

Ross gave him a pat, "We won't be long." He went to say something before she looked over at Preston. "Walk him home for me?"

"Sure," Preston shrugged. "Come on Uncle-sir."

Wash looked at South, "Do not keep her out late."

"Ross is an adult, Wash," South rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need you being all macho and shit. I will get her and the bundle home safe and sound."

"Wait for me at home," Ross said before going up on her toes to kiss him. She turned to head in the direction of the club, South following her. "So what's the big problem that it couldn't wait for me to get home?"

"Your home is next to my home where I don't really want to be," South admitted quietly.

"Is there a reason why?" Ross asked slowly. South didn't answer. "Are you mad at him?"

"Maybe."

"What he'd do?"

"He lives there." Ross gave her a confused look. "Can you wait until I have a drink in my hand?"

Ross rolled her eyes and nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the club and grabbed seats at the bar. After saying hello to both Tucker and Kai, Ross turned to look at South.

"Start talking or I start walking," Ross leaned backed in the bar stool and crossed her arms. "What is your issue?"

"The fact that I apparently have an issue," South grumbled.

"Explain."

South swirled the straw in her glass, "I think I made a mistake."

"How so?" Ross asked patiently.

"Did you have a hard time adjusting when you moved in with Wash?" South asked giving Ross a curious look.

"There were a few things we both had to get used to," Ross shrugged. "That's all normal though. Every couple goes through that kind of readjustment." South nodded. "Is that your problem? You're having issues adjusting to living with him?"

"I just…I don't know," South huffed before finishing off her drink and pushing it out to get refilled right away.

"What's so hard?" Ross asked. "You love him don't you?"

"Don't say that word to me," South growled.

"You do. Just because you don't want to say it, doesn't mean it's true," Ross stated matter of factly.

"It's not and if you bring it up again, pregnant or not I will punch you," South glared. Ross put up her hands in surrender. "I'm just used to having my own space without someone else being there. Not that there aren't times when having him right there is nice…I'm just not used to anyone hanging around after they are no longer needed."

"You're allowed," Ross shrugged. "For someone not used to it, I see how it can be strange."

"Was that something you had to adjust to?" South asked after a minute.

"I was staying overnight with Wash before we even talked about me living there," Ross shrugged. "Weren't you and Locus staying over with each other?"

"Not really," South sighed reaching up to push her bangs back. "He would try to make me stay…which it would work until I knew he was asleep. Then I'd slink out."

"You still doing it then?" Ross asked. "You're still slinking out of bed when you know he's asleep."

"I can't sleep. My sense go on edge the second he relaxes around me…" South admitted.

"Have you tried going to sleep before he does?" Ross asked before making a face. "No, before you answer that…It's safe to assume you have not actually talked to him about it?"

South scoffed, "No. Though he's noticed because he said something to my brother about it."

"Well then talk to him," Ross shrugged.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"South," Ross sighed rubbing her forehead, "Relationships are about communication. If you cannot or are not willing to communicate with him about these things, then why are you in one?"

"You stop it with your logic…" South grumped as she sipped her drink.

"Do you want to be with him?" Ross asked. South took a moment, but nodded. "Then I don't think it's a mistake. I think it might just take you a little longer to get used to it. I mean, he's not suffocating you or anything is he?"

"No."

"Then it's just something you will have to get used to. See about going to bed before him, maybe if you're asleep by the time he joins you, you can get used to it that way."

South nodded. They sat in quiet for a few minutes before South cleared her throat. "Thanks…"

"For what?" Ross asked giving her a curious look.

"For coming out to listen to me bitch," South gave her a smirk. "I know you probably wanted to get home."

"It's ok. I'm glad you felt like you could talk to me. I would have expected you to call Emma or Carolina."

"It's easier to talk to you for some stupid ass reason. I've told you that before."

"I know. It's just fun making you admit things," Ross gave her a grin.

* * *

Wash gave Preston a wave before watching her turn her back and head back towards the Facility and her dorm. He waited until she was far enough away before walking next door to knock. Locus answered with a confused look on his face.

"Yea, hi," Wash said pushing past him and closing the door. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Locus asked.

"I mean, South called Mila a couple times when we were at my sister's and then met us at the Sangheili Embassy as we were leaving and took her for drinks. What's going on?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen South all day."

"Oh."

"Though if I were to guess about why she wanted to talk to Ross…" Locus sighed. "I can only assume it's because of whatever issue she's dealing with that she doesn't seem fit to share, but probably has something to do with the fact that I find her on the couch every morning instead of in bed."

"Ah," Wash said before reaching up to scratch his head nervously. "Then I apologize for interrupting whatever you were doing."

"It's fine. The concern is appreciated even though I am sure it is more for Ross's sake than mine." Wash made a face. Locus gave him a smirk, "I wouldn't expect it anyway. How is she? South said she's been feeling better?"

"A bit," Wash nodded. "Thank you for asking." Locus gave him a nod. Wash made to leave before pausing, "So are you participating in this stupid competition?"

"I don't necessarily think it wise," Locus sighed. "South insists I should."

"Mine says the same," Wash smirked.

"Word is that there is some concern about Carolina's competitive nature coming to surface?"

Wash gave a laugh, "Yea, a bit. She insists she'll be ok though so we'll just have to wait and see how that plays out. I feel more sympathy for York since he will have to go home with whatever the result is of this whole stupid thing."

"Even knowing how hard she hits, I think I can be in agreement with that," Locus replied dryly. "Would you care for a drink since you're here?"

Wash took a big breath and sighed, "I would say yes, but if Mila gets home to find me not there, I will probably get in trouble for not being there like she told me."

"I must admit, I find it quite entertaining how once we were fighting a war and are now not only living next door to each other but have people who care about us."

Wash gave a laugh, "Yea…I guess I can agree with that. Never would I have thought you and I would have a civil conversation with each other."

"Goodnight Agent Washington," Locus replied as Wash went to leave himself out.

"Night."

Wash headed out and back into his own house and kicked off his shoes. Rebel meowed at him. "Yes, yes, you see the bottom of your dish and are going to starve. Let's go."

Rebel made a noise at him as he followed him out to the kitchen. Wash filled his bowl and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge before walking out to the living room and sitting on his couch. He flicked his television on and found something to watch while he waited for Ross to get home.

The door opening vaguely registered in his head as he drifted back to consciousness. What did register was something settling themselves over his lap. He cracked an eye to see Ross grinning at him.

"Hi," he breathed. Moving an arm to wrap around her.

"You could've waited upstairs in bed, silly," Ross chuckled.

"What time is it?" Wash asked opening both eyes and looking around.

"Eleven-ish."

"You should be asleep already."

"I'm not that tired," Ross shrugged. "Besides, South needed a friend to talk to."

"Everything ok?" he asked giving her a look of concern.

"It will be."

"Good. Bed for you and the kid."

"Look at you getting bossy," Ross chuckled giving him a playful eye-roll. "You do know that I am an adult and don't have a bedtime, right?"

"Right," Wash gave her a tired smile. "But we do still have to get up for drill and you're pregnant and I'm tired so bed."

Ross looked down at her stomach, "Your daddy is bossy."

"Your mommy is thick-headed and likes to give me a hard time," Wash countered putting a hand on her stomach. "Feeling anything yet?"

"Nope, not yet," Ross answered. "Still too early, but soon."

Wash lifted her shirt up and looked up at her to raise an eyebrow, "Why is there a rubber band on your jeans?"

"Because my jeans still fit," Ross shrugged pulling her shirt back down.

"Yea, sure. That's why you need the rubber band. How is that comfortable?" Wash asked. She shrugged again. "If you need money to go clothes shopping, you can ask."

"Thank you, but for now I am fine," she smiled. "Most of the time I'm wearing my workout clothes which are still nice and comfy. I just felt like wearing jeans tonight. They fit, it's just comfier to not button them…and if you think about it, it almost makes your job easier."

"Or harder. I mean, sure," Wash chuckled, "The button's undone, but now you have this whole other apparatus here I have to contend with."

"You'll live," Ross crinkled her nose at him.

* * *

South walked into the house and closed the door before taking off her jacket. She noticed the living room was empty, but the television had been left on. Just as she was about to walk out to the kitchen, Locus appeared, two glasses of whiskey in his hand. He handed her one, "You can sleep upstairs tonight if you would like."

"Excuse me?" South gave him a confused look.

"You've been sleeping on the couch. Go sleep upstairs tonight. I'll sleep down here."

"Uh…thanks."

"You're welcome," he answered as he sat down on the couch and stretched out, legs in front of him.

South went to turn to walk away, but stopped when he didn't say anything else. She looked him over, "Aren't you going to ask me where I was?"

"Do you want me too?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She looked down in the glass he handed her. "I'm not going to police you. If you want to tell me where you went, that's fine. I won't force information out of you." He paused a moment before taking another breath, "I hope that doesn't imply I don't care."

"Oh, no," South shook her head, "No, I know you do." He nodded at her and she turned to walk back out to the kitchen. She stopped and looked at him again, "I…I care too."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "I know."

She bounced a bit on the balls of her feet before walking over to sit down on the other end of the couch with him, "I grabbed Missy and went to the club."

"I am sure Agent Washington loved you stealing his pregnant girlfriend to go for drinks."

"He'll get over it," South shrugged. She took a swig of her drink and looked back over at him to see him watching whatever he had on. They sat in silence for a few minutes until South looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Locus asked.

"You've obviously noticed my absence…"

Locus took a breath and let it out, "Yes, but you don't have to talk about it. It's fine."

"No it's not," South rolled her eyes.

"I promise you, it is. If I had concern over your actions, I would approach you. That being said, I also know that you will shut yourself off if I did in fact try to talk to you about it. I feel we get better results if I let you come to me." South scoffed quietly to herself. "I assume that is why you wanted to talk to Ross?"

"Ya," South replied taking another mouthful of liquor.

"Did talking to her help any?"

"I'm sitting here talking to you, ain't I?"

"I will have to thank her then," he gave her a wink.

"Asshole…" South shook her head. They sat in silence again. South stretched out her legs to push her feet into his lap. "This living with someone thing is just a bit difficult to get used to…"

"For me as well," Locus agreed. "It's something we're both going to have to get used to."

"It terrifies me a little bit," South admitted. "I'm not used to having such a noticeable weakness…"

"If I have learned anything from your friends, it is that having weaknesses makes us human. It also makes us stronger." South shoved him with her foot. "That being said…one day at a time. I don't have a problem sleeping downstairs until you say otherwise."

"It's not that I don't want to share a bed with you…" South trailed off picking at her sleeve.

"I know. You have problems letting your defenses down. I'm not going to push you."

"I appreciate it."


	11. Chapter 11

"York! York come here," Carolina called. "Hurry up."

"What, what?" York hurried out to the kitchen to see Carolina with Tyler propped back against her knees.

"Watch," Carolina smiled at him before looking back at Tyler. She made a face and a few noises. York leaned down against the back of the couch and watched for a minute before Tyler broke into a smile. Carolina looked up at him, "Someone figured out how to smile."

"I see that," York chuckled. Tyler's eyes traveled over to him at the sound of his voice and he gave him another gummy grin. "Look at that handsome mug. Just like his old man."

"The girls aren't going to know what hit them," Carolina chuckled as Tyler swung out a hand towards York.

"Is…was that a compliment?" York grinned at her.

"One I am now regretting."

"Nonsense," York chuckled kissing the side of her head. "You should snap a picture and send it to Mum and Pop."

"I will." York stood up. "Interest in going out on a capture the flag weekend?"

"And leave you at home alone with kids?" York asked looking at her. She shrugged. He crossed his arms and looked down at her, "And why aren't you volunteering on going out yourself?"

"I figured it would start a fight, plus I'm breastfeeding," Carolina answered.

"Ok…" York trailed off giving her a strange look. "You had no problem leaving to go as prisoner-"

"That was an entirely different situation, one I had no control over," Carolina replied sweetly. "Forget it. I will ask South and Locus to go."

"Speaking of going places," York huffed, "Who's all going to that Anniversary ceremony thing?"

"Me, Wash, the guys, and about two thirds of the recruits since the majority of them fought in the war," Carolina answered.

"And who's all staying here…?" York asked.

"South, Locus, North, and Emma for starters," Carolina replied. "And Ross at Wash's request."

"Sure she loves that," York chuckled making a face as he walked around to sit on the couch next to where her feet were propped up.

"Well, it's not like being around any amount of radiation would be a good thing for her and the baby," Carolina replied. "Anyway…Other than that, we asked for volunteers to stay back. I think Miller already said she'd hang back with Ross. I told them I need at least six more people."

"Am I staying or going?" York asked.

"What would you like to do?" Carolina asked.

"I would like to go and I think the kid would too."

"Figured," Carolina sighed. "Tyler can hang out here with either Emma and North or your parents."

"Sure they'd love that," York nodded. "Now what about the party?"

"All hands on deck, minus kids," Carolina replied. "Kimball wants us all on alert for anything. Wash said she even talked to the Embassy and Khaza is having some security there as well."

"She's really being paranoid," York commented.

"Can't blame her," Carolina shrugged as Tyler started fussing. "I mean, we still have CT out there, plus a myriad of other shit we still have to worry about." York nodded his head in agreement. "Locus agrees that he should also avoid going to the party as well."

"Well…I mean…yea, that's probably super smart," York shrugged, "Especially considering that he was partially responsible for them all killing each other and then almost being wiped out." Carolina nodded. "Does South know she won't have anyone to dance with?"

"That's between them," Carolina replied lifting Tyler from where he was propped so she could stretch out her legs across York's lap. They sat in silence for a little as Carolina cuddled Tyler against her. "Hear anymore happenings with the whole staff Olympics things?"

York sighed, "Not yet."

"So still no clue on when it's happening?" Carolina asked giving him a smirk.

"No," York shook his head. "So you still have plenty of time to finish training and getting back into shape."

Carolina shrugged, the smile still playing on her lips, "I don't know. I think I'm where I was before I stopped the whole fulltime training thing."

"Which is shocking because I thought for sure you would have been sparring with all the recruits by the end of the week," York grinned back at her. "I'm glad I was wrong."

"Church also tipped me off," Carolina winked at him.

"He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," York huffed rubbing her leg.

"Did you put dinner in the oven?" Carolina asked.

York nodded, "Yes. That's what I was in the middle of doing when you called me away. Should be done by the time Wash and Ross get here with the kid."

"Think Wash let her skate today?" Carolina asked.

"If he knows what's good for him, yes," York chuckled. "She's a fire-cracker. I wouldn't want to piss her off. You know she's got a knife on her all the time?"

"Yes I know that," Carolina answered. "Did you not?"

"Must've slipped my mind," York gave her an innocent look.

"What'd you say?"

"I said must've slip-"

"No," Carolina gave a laugh. "What did you say to annoy her?"

"I just mentioned that she's starting to pop a bit," York mumbled scratching his head.

"Have you learned nothing?" Carolina gave a laugh. "You spent how many months with someone pregnant on either side of you. You can't be that dumb…No wait…you can be."

"Love you too," York sighed as the door knob jiggled. They both turned as the door opened and Ally skipped in followed by Ross and Wash. "Can you believe people just walk right on in to our house without so much as a knock?"

"Daddy, I live here too," Ally giggled jumping over the back of the couch and wrapping her arms around York's neck.

"Well what did I tell you about bringing home strays?" York chuckled pulling her over the back of the couch as she squealed.

Carolina rolled her eyes and looked over at Wash who was taking Ross's coat from her, "Hello. How was she?"

"Same as every other time," Wash answered. "You think my answer is going to change?"

"Who knows, one day she might wake up and become the living terror or something," Carolina teased as Ally made a face at her.

"I will believe it when it happens," Wash chuckled.

Ross walked over as Carolina lifted Tyler up and held him out for her. She took him gladly and settled on the armchair with him as Carolina moved to get up. "Emma and North should be here soon as well. South declined if I didn't tell you before."

"She told me," Ross answered.

"Did she tell you why?" York asked curiously.

"Daddy, don't be nosy," Ally giggled.

"She did, but I'm not sharing, _sir,"_ Ross smirked at him.

"And here I thought you entering mommy-hood would dull that smart-ass attitude you have," York sighed shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"York, quit while you're ahead," Carolina warned as she stood up and stretched. She looked at Ross, "You good with him?"

"Definitely," Ross nodded. "Unless you're referring to your husband in which case I hope you don't mind a few marks on him."

"Be my guest," Carolina gave York a grin. "I'm going to check on dinner quick."

Wash walked around and sat down on the couch. Ally finally got free from York and stood up to walk over to lean against the chair where Ross was sitting.

"Kid, I put clothes in your room that need to get put away. Could you please do that before dinner?" York asked looking over at Ally. Ally gave him a nod before turning to head upstairs. "Well, that went better than I would have thought. So," York said look between Wash and Ross, "How are things?"

"You mean since you dropped your kid off with us?" Wash smirked.

"Fine," York rolled his eye.

"I'm kidding," Wash gave a laugh. "Things are good."

'Things would be better if someone would let me help peel wallpaper," Ross commented as Tyler grabbed onto the finger she was offering.

Wash rolled his eyes, "I never said you couldn't…"

"No but you hide everything when I'm not looking," Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's fumes from the stuff that you shouldn't be smelling," Wash replied, his voice fluctuating.

"Let me peel if without the stuff then," Ross replied. "I want to help."

"You can help."

"Bullshit," Ross rolled her eyes. Tyler started fussing so she stood up and walked out to the kitchen with him.

York gave a laugh before shaking his head at Wash, "Remember all those times I gave you advice? You might want to start remembering it all."

"She's making it seem worse than what it is," Wash grumbled quietly.

"You say so," York shrugged as a faint knock preluded the door opening again. York raised his voice, "Lina, we really need to get those locks checked!"

"Oh screw off," Emma rolled her eyes as she walked in, North following her with Oliver. "Wife in the kitchen?"

"Yup."

Emma walked out as North walked around the couch, bouncing Oliver in his arms. North gave a chuckle, "You just love getting on people's nerves, don't you?"

"It's called a joke. You laugh. Not my fault my sister doesn't appear to have a sense of human."

"Heard that, asshole!"

"She also has super hearing, so watch it," North whispered. He walked over and handed Oliver to York. "Use that as protection."

"You are offering your son as a human shield against your wife?" Wash asked curiously.

"Trust me, it works," North winked at him. "Especially when he starts making noises at her."

* * *

"You sure about this?" South asked as she stood out on the Floor with Carolina, the Floor in front of them fluctuating.

"It'll be fine," Carolina shrugged.

"Em said she hasn't had the chance to test it yet…you really think it's safe to be using today?" South asked dryly.

"Church said it's fine. He doesn't see anything wrong on a programming level."

"Yea and what the hell does he know?" South scoffed.

"Look here," Church appeared in front of them, "I ran through every inch of code. This will work just like how Emma said how it would."

"Yea and what happens when someone gets out of the containment field when they're up near the ceiling?" South asked rolling her eyes. "You are messing with gravity and haven't tested it yet and you want them inside it."

"Seriously South, shut up and listen," Church huffed. South raised an eyebrow at him. "Whoever is in their won't be able to leave the containment field until the gravity equalizes with the rest of room. This is why it will only work if they are wearing their armor. Understand or do I have to dumb it down even more?"

"Fuck you asshole."

"Nope. That's that crazy mother-fucker's job," Church quipped before disappearing.

"You going to go suit up?" Carolina asked after a moment of silence.

"Why don't you go suit up?" South mocked. "No, seriously, why don't you? Why do I have to go in there with them?"

"Because I said so," Carolina smirked.

"I ain't your kid, that doesn't work on me."

"I still say so."

"I still think you should suit up so I can kick your smart ass."

"Why don't you go talk to Piper about adding this in to his whole little thing. Then we can work it out during that," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Or you go put your armor on and we take care of business now," South shrugged.

"Then you will get to deal with my very strict mother-in-law slash doctor since she still doesn't want me sparring against anyone," Carolina replied. "Now go suit up before the first group gets here. Then you can get a feel for the gravitational field before you kick their asses."

"Fine," South huffed. "I still don't get what we're doing with this whole thing today."

"For today, I want to evaluate what their reactions are to the change. Just in case it's something they might have to deal with. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

South made a noise before stalking off towards the locker room to suit up. Carolina shook her head and turned to look around the Floor, her eyes landing on the windows out to the lobby. She could see Preston and Zubkov talking and her eyebrows pinched together in curiosity.

"Uh, yea, you don't want to get in that right now…" Church drawled as he appeared next to her.

"Issues?"

"I have no clue what's going on except that apparently Preston is being difficult."

"And here I thought you saw and heard everything that happens in here," Carolina smirked at him.

"I do and I don't," Church shrugged. "Personal shit like that I really try to block it out."

"Surprising," Carolina scoffed. He flipped her off. "I'll have to mention it to Wash. Maybe he can look in to it."

"Or just stay out of it," Church suggested. "Recruits are coming out."

Carolina turned back towards the locker room and saw the first set of recruits filing out. She waited for them to gather before looking for South.

"Agent South said she'd be out in a few minutes," Osric informed her.

"What's she doing?"

"She ran into Locus."

"Ah. Church?"

"I will tell her to hurry up," Church chuckled as he disappeared.

"Agent Carolina ma'am?"

"Yes Matthews?" Carolina looked over at him.

"Why did you ask us to suit up today?"

Carolina smirked, "There is a new program I would like you all to help test out. Emma hasn't had the chance to test it yet, but Church says it should work fine."

"And what exactly is it…?" Baci asked when Carolina didn't continue.

"It is a gravitational containment field," Carolina grinned. " We don't know what the future has in store for our program here, so to prepare you, we talked about developing a few more programs to get you used to fighting in different atmospheres. Now, most of you have never left this planet, correct?" They all nodded. "So what we have here is a field where we can control the gravity of a specified area so that you can get used to fighting in zero gravity."

"Like space?" Matthews asked.

"Like space," Carolina grinned. "As soon as Agent South joins us, we'll get started."


	12. Chapter 12

"Dude, that was freaking awesome today," Diaz grinned as they changed after their session. Ross was sitting on the bench between where he and Miller were putting things into their lockers. "It's really too bad you didn't get to have a run, Mi."

"I think I'm ok waiting a few months," Ross rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Agent Carolina would have let you have a go if you wanted," Diaz replied shoving another armor piece into his locker.

"Firstly," Ross sighed, "the second Wash would have heard, he would have showed up from wherever the hell he's been all afternoon and pulled me out himself. Secondly-"

"Mila's under-armor is getting a bit tight," Miller said giving her a big grin.

"Thank you. I needed your help," Ross huffed, a hand going to her stomach.

"It's a good thing, Mi. No offense," Miller rolled her eyes.

"I know," Ross nodded. "It's just an…odd sensation to get used to when your clothes all start getting snugger."

"Is it time to go shopping?" Miller raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm ok."

"Where is my buddy Wash at anyway?" Diaz asked.

"Meeting with Kimball," Ross shrugged.

"So are you going to dinner with him or coming with us?" Miller asked as she shoved the last piece of her armor in her locker and closed it.

"Screw him," Ross chuckled. "I am hungry and feeding me is more important than feeding him. If he's not back by now, he is on his own."

"Feeling better I take it?" Diaz asked.

"Better enough that my appetite is sorta kinda back," Ross answered.

"Which is good because Mei-"

"Yes, yes. Shush," Ross cut Miller off.

"Ok miss grumpy-pants. I need to go get normal clothes on before we go eat," Miller gave a wave before walking away to the dorm.

Diaz shook his head before throwing on his t-shirt, "I swear she's almost as moody than you." Ross gave him a look. "Let me rephrase it. She's worse than you."

"Because rephrasing it will make your life so much better," Ross rolled her eyes. "I swear, some days you really have a death wish…"

"Well, I try to make it every day because living in fear of the people I love really just makes things so much more enjoyable."

"You are an asshole."

"The real question is, am I your favorite asshole?"

"It varies," Ross shrugged. "Some days Wash is in that number one spot, other days it's you."

"I can live with that," he grinned.

They chatted in the locker room for a few more minutes until Miller finally came back through and together the three of them turned to leave to head towards dinner. When they got to the lobby though, they found Zubkov waiting against one of the windows towards the floor. She paused for a second before calling out to Ross.

"What's up?" Ross asked as the younger girl walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, I know you're probably on your way to dinner…" Zubkov trailed off looking unsure.

"Ash, it's fine," Ross shook her head. She glanced around before looking back at her, "Is this something with Daisy?" Zubkov nodded. "Why don't you come with us?"

"N-no, I couldn't…"

"Nonsense," Ross said looping her arm through the other girl's and leading her to catch up to Diaz and Miller who had continued through the front door. "You look like you need someone to talk to. They're good people to talk to as well."

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"Listen, I'm hungry so we're eating either way. Understood?" Ross gave her a serious look.

"Uh, yea…yea I guess…"

"Great," Ross gave her a smile. They caught up to the others. "Ash is joining us for dinner."

"Sounds awesome to us," Diaz smiled at them.

They walked to where they had decided to have dinner and got seated. Ross glanced at Zubkov after she only ordered something to drink.

"So…what's going on?" Ross asked turning to look at Zubkov. Miller and Diaz exchanged looks before Miller started a quiet conversation with him.

"I…I don't know. She won't talk to me," Zubkov answered, an arm reaching across to grab the other. "She's been avoiding me and when I try to talk to her about it, she just makes some kind of excuse. I…I was actually wondering if you knew what was going on with her. That maybe she's talked to you?"

Ross shook her head, "Not really. I mean, the only thing she mentioned was that you were busy the other day when we were at dinner at her mom's."

"How…did she seem ok?"

Ross shrugged, "I guess? She was quiet."

"Marcos, don't-"

"Is this Preston we're talking about?" Diaz asked curiously. Miller smacked him. "What? It's just a question."

"Yes, Marcos," Ross rolled her eyes.

"Not trying to shove my nose in," Diaz put up a hand as Miller gave a scoff. "I saw her a few times on my way home for the night after cards with a few of the guys."

"Was she leaving or coming back?" Zubkov asked quietly.

"Leaving I think," Diaz shrugged. Zubkov nodded, another look coming across her face.

"Does that mean something?" Ross asked catching it.

"I don't know. Like I said, she won't talk to me," Zubkov sighed running her hands through her hair. "The last three times we were supposed to go out, she cancelled on me." Zubkov looked at Ross again, "I thought about going to Agent Washington, but I didn't want to worry him…'

"It's alright," Ross put a hand on her. "I can do some investigating if you'd like."

"I wouldn't want to put you out," Zubkov shook her head. "I know you have your own thing going and I wouldn't want my stuff to affect yours in any way."

"Don't worry about it, Ash. It's a simple task of checking with her," Ross replied.

Zubkov nodded and after a moment looked back at her, "Thank you…I know I shouldn't worry, if she's done with me then there's nothing I can do. Just some heads up about it would be nice."

"We will get the bottom of it, don't worry," Ross reassured her. Her AD started going off. "Gee, wonder who this could be…"

"Ooo, let me answer!" Diaz held out a hand out across the table. Ross shook her head as she handed him her ear piece. She hit the answer and gave him a nod. "Well if it isn't my sun and star-'

"Wash will kill him on day," Miller chuckled as Diaz pulled the earpiece out a second later and handed it back to Ross who put it in.

"Hi," Ross greeted.

"Don't you ever let him answer again," Wash grumbled.

"But he misses you. Without you, he's outnumbered," Ross giggled.

"That's his own fault," Wash replied. "Anyway, I'm on my way home. I take it you are eating?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not sure if I should be amused or concerned by your smart-assery this evening...I'll see you at home."

"Love you."

* * *

North walked out of the kitchen and handed Emma a cup of tea before sitting down on the floor close to where Oliver was laying on the floor. Emma reached over and scratched his head, "Thank you."

"Welcome," North grinned at her. "How did your program work today?"

"Didn't hear any complaints," Emma replied, her fingers still carding his hair. "Church sent me a summary report from the first two classes and everything seemed to be working as we programmed."

"Pleased mommy?" North grinned at her as Oliver looked towards her voice.

"Pleased mommy," Emma smiled back. "Now to concentrate on the important task at hand."

"And what's that?" North asked.

"Making sure anything and everything that could be prepared security system wise for both the ceremony and the banquet," Emma answered. "Speaking of, do you mind keeping an eye on Oliver tomorrow?"

"Course not. What is it this time?"

"Garth and I are going over everything that they have set up already so that I can tweak it as need be."

"You mean the prep you have been doing isn't enough?" North asked.

"Not for what I want it to be," Emma replied.

North turned to rest his chin on her knee and looked up at her, "You do remember that your father is locked up, right?"

"There's still plenty to worry about."

"Like what?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like the fact that I still haven't heard back from the UNSC about the drive I sent that asshole AI on after I removed it," Emma grumbled.

"Let's be honest, are you really expecting them to get back to you?" North asked.

"If they know what's good for them they will…"

"Emma…"

"The guy I gave them too assured me he would send me a full report once they went through it and deactivated it."

"Maybe they're waiting until after the trial," North shrugged. "Using it as evidence. Could be the AI was only following orders."

"No. Not if it had my father behind it," Emma sighed.

North reached up and took her hand, running his thumb across the back of it, "It's over. You can relax. I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

"Only a couple hundred more," Emma shrugged giving him a smirk. She pulled her feet up so she could lay down and drape her arms over his shoulders, kissing the side of his mouth. "Have I mentioned how thankful I am for you and your calming train of thought?"

"It's been brought up once or twice," he smiled at her. Oliver made a few noises to draw their attention. North leaned forward and lifted him up, leaning back into Emma's arms again.

"Aah," Oliver reached forward with his hands to try and touch North's face. Emma grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I love my boys," she grinned, her chin resting on North's shoulder.

"Feeling is definitely mutual," North replied. "Question for you."

"Possible answer," Emma smirked.

"York and I have been discussing a guys' day out. And by guys' day, I mean me, him and the kids. Would you be opposed?"

"Depends, does kids also include Ally?" Emma asked.

"It would yes."

"Then I have no problem with it. Though may I make a suggestion?"

"What kind of suggestion?"

"Take Wash with."

"I'm sure we can manage that," he nodded.

"Ya know, you guys are really good friends to him," Emma grinned at him.

"Yea, sometimes we're too good," North smirked. "But regardless, he'll be a good dad without our help."

Emma nodded, letting out a breath before another thought crossed her mind. "Any more news on how Maine is doing?"

"Not that I've heard, but I haven't inquired either," North answered. "That would be Wash and Carolina's area."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Not really," North sighed. "I have already said goodbye to my friend. I don't want to drag myself back through all that if he's never going to be anywhere close to some kind of semblance of normal."

"It could happen though," Emma pointed out.

"Then I will be more than happy to be proven wrong," North replied. "I am more concerned with the two things right here."

"Is your sister also on that list?"

"I suppose it goes without saying, but impressively I am letting her do her thing. I am here for support when she needs it."

"And to give Locus some kind of advice when he comes to you?" Emma smirked.

"Maybe."

"It's impressive they haven't killed each other yet."

"It's not Locus we have to worry about," North chuckled. "You know this."

"I suppose," Emma replied. She looked at the time, "You want bedtime duties or…?"

"You can. I put him to bed last night."

"Alright then. Come on Ollie," Emma said sitting up.

* * *

"Get on with it, Piper," Carolina rolled her eyes as the agent stood in front of her, Trevor and Morris on either side of them. "I really don't have all day here."

"Well ok then ma'am," Piper clapped his hands together. "We have most of the event program planned out, just a few more bugs, but the good news is that it should be good to go next week if that is acceptable to everyone else."

"And have you gotten together your list of participants?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mostly, yes ma'am," Piper nodded. "There were a few maybes yet on the list so it'll just be following up with them."

"Do you need anything else from me?"

"No ma'am, just wanted to give you an update," Piper replied moving to cross his hands behind his back.

"Well, I appreciate the update," Carolina nodded. "Shall we say next Friday then?"

"That would be perfect," Piper grinned.

"Will your participants be able to see your programming beforehand?"

"Nah. We were thinking to keep it a bit more fair that we would keep that hush-hush."

"Alright then," Carolina chuckled. "If that is all, then you are all free to go. I'm sure you don't want to stick around for lunchtime."

"As cute as your son is, that is definitely something we don't want to be here for," Piper chuckled. "Thank you for your time ma'am."

"Not a problem," Carolina gave them a wave as they all turned to leave, almost running in to York who was just about to enter.

"Just in time," York grinned walking over as she lifted Tyler out of the crib and settled back into her chair at her desk. "Ally has been delivered at school and Pops said they are more than happy to pick her up and take Tyler so we can go out on a date night."

"It both thrills and annoys me that you do this without checking with me first," Carolina gave him a pleased eye-roll.

"Hey, the way I look at it, there are not enough romantic surprises for you, so when I have the idea, I am taking full advantage of it."

"It's appreciated," Carolina replied as she got Tyler situated and herself comfortable.

"So what'd that crew want?" York asked motioning a thumb over his shoulder as he sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.

"To give me an update on their Staff Olympic thing," Carolina replied.

"Ah. Do we have a date?"

"Next Friday," Carolina answered giving him a grin.

"Great, a week to write my will," York grinned back.

"You're not funny."

"Kinda funny."

"Not funny."

"You still love me," York shrugged lifting his feet up onto her desk and putting his arms behind his head.

"Which is a good thing for you because if I didn't, you would not be sitting here," Carolina gave him a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Wash walked back out to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. He huffed, "You are supposed to be sitting on the couch with your feet up. I suggest you get back into the position I left you in before I strap you down."

"The swelling went down," Ross grumbled before walking back over to the couch from her bookcase. "Besides, if you expect me to sit here all night, then I am going to need something to do."

"Then why didn't you ask me to grab you something?" Wash asked.

"Because I wanted to pick it out myself," Ross replied giving him an annoyed look as he started fussing around where she was sitting. "And stop it. It's not a big deal."

"But Mei sai-"

"Mei advised I should, but she also said that my legs are not that bad that a good hot bath won't help some," Ross replied.

"Which after dinner, I will get you set up," Wash nodded. "Until then, you are relaxing. I told you to stop showing up for drill. Will you please stop showing up for drill?"

"Wash, love of my life," Ross rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand before he could walk away, "Mei said I am still allowed to run a light duty drill. My legs aren't swollen from that. They are swollen because I am pregnant and it's a side-effect. Shut up and deal with it and don't think you can boss me."

Wash leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaning his face down closer to her stomach, "Mommy is moody and bossy tonight." Ross smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow…"

She grabbed his chin and brought it closer to her face as he gave a cheeky grin, "You are on incredibly thin ice, mister."

"Any way I can get myself back on thicker ice?" he asked carefully.

"You have your work cut out for you…" she mumbled.

"Great, it's not a loss cause," Wash smirked before sitting down next to her on the couch, an arm behind her. "I mean, not to dig myself deeper here, but you-"

"Wash," Ross cut him off. "Stop. Start talking about something else."

"We could toss around some names?"

Ross looked up at him, "I thought we were going to wait a bit until we find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"It couldn't hurt to toss a couple around," he shrugged.

"Have you some you want to toss around?" she asked curiously.

"Not really. I thought you might have some."

"Nope," Ross shook her head in amusement. They sat in silence for a while, not really listening to the television. Rebel hopped up next to Ross and crawled into her lap and started kneading her stomach.

"Hey, stop that," Wash said reaching out to push Rebel's paws away.

"Let him go," Ross chuckled. "He's just saying hi to his brother or sister."

"He's a cat," Wash replied dryly.

"And he's a member of our family."

Wash rolled his eyes and scratched the cat's head. After a minute, he gave Ross a curious look, "What was your dad's name?"

"Uh….Luis," Ross answered. "Why?"

"We should name them after your dad," Wash suggested.

"Would work if it's a boy," Ross shrugged. "What if it's a girl?"

"Louise."

"No," Ross chuckled shaking her head, her nose crinkling.

Wash moved the hand he had been scratching Rebel with onto her stomach, "What about Lucy? It's sounds like Luis."

"It's cute. We can definitely put them both on a list," Ross smiled. Wash smirked at her before she cuddled down against him, "That is a really sweet idea."

"Anything for you," Wash kissed her head.

"What about your parents? Do you want to use one of their names?"

"I loved my parents, but if we use any names, I think it should be your dad's."

Ross nodded. A thought came to surface, "Have you talked to Daisy lately?"

"Not since dinner at my sister's. I mean, I've seen her at drill and in the afternoon when I've been helping on the Floor, but we haven't chatted."

"Kay."

Wash looked down at her, a confused look on his face, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It was just a question."

"Mila…"

"What?"

"Spit it out."

"It's nothing," Ross shook her head, "Ash was just concerned."

"About what?"

Ross rolled her eyes, "Daisy is not being forthcoming with information and Ash is just concerned about why. She said if it's over, she would like to know."

"Should I say something to her?" Wash asked.

"No, I'll handle it."

"But-"

"Wash, this could be delicate. Better to let me handle it."

"Are…are you saying I don't know how to handle delicate situations?" Wash asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Ross gave him an innocent grin.

He gave her an amused grimace, "Yea, probably right."

* * *

Wash sat down across from Carolina in her office, "So everything should be squared away for the ceremony. We just have to worry about who else is staying behind."

"I just need two volunteers at this point," Carolina replied looking at a list nearby. "Staying we have Ross, Miller, Bennett, Lyskava, Baci, and Preston. I heard talk Morris and Piper are considering hanging back. Just waiting on confirmation from them."

"I'm surprised Diaz didn't offer if the girls are staying," Wash observed.

Carolina raised an eyebrow at him, "I was under the impression that he was ordered to go with us all."

"Who…wait, no, never mind. I know who…" Wash sighed reaching up to scratch his head.

"If you didn't have such an affinity to getting captured when she's not around…"

"That was one time. ONE time!" Wash argued, his voice getting higher. "Am I never going to live that down? It wasn't even my fault really."

"You are also forgetting all those times before you two met," Carolina smirked.

Wash's face fell, "Those don't count. I didn't know her back then when it happened."

"Reputation is against you," Carolina gave him an innocent shrug.

"Gee, I wonder who told her all about those…wait! It wasn't even that many!"

"Wasn't me who told her," Carolina grinned.

"I'm killing your husband."

"You do have other friends."

"Are…is that permission?" Wash asked curiously. Carolina gave him a confused look. "You're saying that like it's ok if I kill him because I have other friends that I won't even notice his absence."

"Oh, no, you'll definitely notice his absence," Carolina chuckled. Wash gave a heavy sigh. "And I meant, you have other friends who could have told her. Anyway. Back to work."

"Right…"

"What else did Kimball say?"

"Let's see," Wash crossed his arms, thinking for a minute. "Ceremony is in the afternoon. That will account for any and all travel time for those wanting to be there for it. Banquet will be the following evening in the big ball room nearby the capital building. Nick has already gone over the area with his security team and will be giving a full report to Emma on what kind of tech he wants set up. He's going all out apparently since there will be so many high ranking officials present."

Carolina nodded, "And what about the guards?"

"Guards will be his team, plus all of us that are attending, though we are not expected to be in full uniform. Kimball said those who want to dress for it can. She's not expecting anything to happen, but she also knows we'll all be there on guard and undercover just in case. And on that note, I am supposed to tell you to call her and let her know what you and Emma are wearing because Garth is trying to insist she dress full ball-gown and she does not want to be stuck wearing something super fancy if you two are going in slacks. Nick may end up a widow if that happens."

"I will do so once I know," Carolina chuckled shaking her head.

"The Sangheili were also invited so Khaza will be there with his guard as well and they were asked to keep eyes open just in case as well."

Carolina nodded, "Wonderful. I really don't think there's anything more we can prepare for at this point in time, especially considering there have been no threats of any kind made against this."

"Right, but it is the one year anniversary since it ended," Wash pointed out. "There may not be any kind of threat until it happens. Plus, Connie is still out there."

"If she hasn't shown herself by now, I doubt she'll be back," Carolina sighed. "If she is as smart as she used to be, she'll be long gone and forgetting about all of us and moving on with the life she's stuck with. There are plenty of places she can go to in order to get a new start."

"Right, but it's Connie. She didn't always let things go that easily."

"That's why I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt," Carolina answered. She paused for a moment before swiping at her data pad and holding it out to Wash. "Doc sent me an update."

"Oh?" Wash sounded slightly unsure as he took the data pad from her and glanced over it. She let him read in silence until he reached out to place it back on her desk.

"Well?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"Well what?" Wash looked up at her, his face void of anything.

"Doc is recommending we try visiting again. That maybe he'll talk to us now," Carolina answered. "Would you consider going again? Apparently he's stopped trying to harm himself. They've released his hands from the cuffs all together."

"I…I don't know Carolina," Wash looked down at his hands. "It's hard enough to know what he's been through. Do we really want to keep trying to push him?"

"We're not pushing him. We're supporting him," Carolina replied simply. "I don't want him to forget what trauma he's been through. I want him to get better so that he can maybe be closer to the man we knew. You and I knew him best. It's our job as his friends to try and help in any way we can. Have you given up on him?"

Wash shook his head, "No, but I'm being selfish when I say that I'm trying to protect myself here."

"I know," Carolina gave him a saddened smile. "But won't you feel better if we at least try?"

"I really hate it when you're right…"

"Well I love hearing you say that," Carolina chuckled. "Maybe next week?"

"Sure," Wash let out a slow breath.

"Maybe we can tell him about the lives we've made here."

"What good would that do?" Wash asked. "It might just make him more angry seeing that we've all got lives now and he's stuck in this weird limbo of not being dead anymore."

"It might also help. Won't know unless we try. Besides," Carolina gave a small laugh, "he probably won't believe it when you tell him you're going to be a dad."

"He already knows you're a mom. Can't be any more shocking than that," Wash teased back.

"Yes, but if we had to vote when we were up on the MOI, I think that you would definitely win the 'Least likely to be a parent' category. Unless it was some kind of one night stand baby that you have known nothing about for how many years," she shrugged before snickering. "Which means…you could have a kid out there older than Ally."

Wash glared at her, "Not possible. Don't ever say that again."

"You mean there's not even the slightest possibility?" she gave him a wicked grin.

"Absolutely not."

"Well then," She shrugged leaning back in her chair, "I suppose it's a good thing then your first slip up was with the woman of your dreams."

"You are so not funny…"

"I blame my husband. He sapped all my humor out of me. It's like living with a black hole." There was a knock on her door. "Speaking of." The door opened and Tucker walked in. "Or not…Hello Tucker."

"Yo," Tucker waved at her before looking at Wash. "Are you almost done here? I have important shit to talk to you about."

Wash let out an annoyed breath, "What Carolina and I are discussing is a little bit more important than Bachelor party shenanigans."

"Bullshit. Besides, not what I wanted to talk to you about," Tucker said throwing himself down into the other chair.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" Carolina asked.

"I need to know how to keep Grif from killing me. I've tried feeding him, but it's not working," Tucker said giving them both hopeful looks. "Luckily I run faster than him, but that could not mean anything if Lopez makes him the scooter he wants so that he can chase me."

"Why doesn't he just use one of the warthogs?" Wash asked curiously.

"Thanks dick. Love you too…Seriously though, scooters can fit in the spaces I am running off in. Warthogs not so much and thankfully I have Simmons paid off enough to not give him any of the actual real ammo weapons."

Wash and Carolina exchanged looks before Carolina cleared her throat, "Does Grif not realize that there are plenty of other places to get said weaponry?"

"That would require leaving the armory and he's got himself set up pretty good at the desk in there," Tucker answered rolling his eyes.

"I don't know Tucker. Sounds like you have a handle on things," Wash chuckled.

"You are such a dick anymore…Why can't you go back to being cool?"

"I…I was cool?" Wash asked curiously. Carolina shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yea," Tucker scoffed, "Before you were getting laid twenty-four-seven…now you're just this lame ass."

"I can be cool…" Wash mumbled, his voice pitching.

"You're a lost cause now," Carolina snickered.

"Especially once dad-mode really kicks in," Tucker added.

"Hey, you're a dad!" Wash argued.

"Yea, but dude, I gave birth to my kid. That puts me way up there on the cool dad meter."

"There is no such thing!"

"Sure there is," Tucker shrugged. "Do you hear me telling any lame ass dad-jokes? Hell no."

"No, we just get perverted references all the time," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Which I would really appreciate those stopping around my daughter."

"They don't happen that much when she's around," Tucker shrugged.

"Bullshit. That's not what I hear. Remember, she's nine. She repeats things."

"Like she understands them," Tucker replied.

Carolina glared at him, "Knock it off or I kick your ass. Then you won't have to worry about Grif chasing you because you will be in a full-body cast that I will conveniently place in the Armory."

"Yes ma'am…"


	14. Chapter 14

Carolina rolled her eyes and hit the speaker button on the console as the scenario on the floor froze, "Congratulations. The person you were tasked to protect is dead ladies and gentlemen."

She let go of the button and went to walk out onto the floor, Wash following behind her. He scratched his head, "At least it took longer than the first dozen runs…"

"Yes, but they need to catch things before they happen," Carolina grumbled walking through the holograms that were frozen across the floor. The agents and recruits were starting to gather towards the middle.

"Kinda hard when you have this whole Kobiyashi Maru thing going," Wash replied hesitantly as he followed behind her.

"They aren't going to learn if we don't challenge every single thing that could happen," Carolina answered back. She stopped towards the front of the horseshoe that was forming and crossed her arms. "Who wants to tell me what happened that time?"

"Judging back to the frame you stopped it on," Bitters huffed, "Looks like somebody slipped by the juice detail and managed to get some kind of substance in holo-Kimball's drink."

"Correct," Carolina nodded. "What could have been done to prevent it?"

"Besides telling her not to drink anything all night?" Bennett asked from next to Bitters.

"Oh!" Matthews piped up, "We offer to fetch her drinks for her!"

"And what happens if she accepts it from someone else other than one of you? You may not be around her the entire night. There may be no one around her. It could be a drink she already has in her hand that someone manages to get something in to." No one said anything. "I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record here, but seriously. Constant vigilance here people."

"All right there, Mad-Eye…"

"While the reference is appreciated," Carolina tried to hide her smirk, "Morris, you know better. Two laps around the room."

"Worth it, ma'am," Morris gave her a grin as he went to do what she said.

"Ma'am, I got a question," Baci raised a hand in the air. Carolina nodded. "Was there some kind of threat made against General Kimball that we're going through these scenarios?"

"Not that has been brought to our attention," Carolina answered. "But that doesn't me we aren't going to be prepared. This is a very important event to everyone here who fought in the war on this planet. We don't want anything to be overlooked."

"We're going to be running these for the rest of the week, aren't we...?" Fokker asked.

"Probably in to next week," Carolina shrugged. She glanced at the time and gave a sigh, "For now, you are all free to go. I want you thinking about any and all possibilities until tomorrow. Try to come up with as many counter measures in the meantime."

"Hold on," Wash chuckled as everyone went to walk towards the locker room. "Carolina forgot to mention that we want reports written up. Pick two of the scenarios we worked this afternoon and write up how you think they could have been prevented and how the situation should be handled."

"You're giving us homework!?" Bitters groaned.

"You've had it before," Wash answered. "Now you're free to go."

The group turned and started heading towards the locker room as the holograms started clearing off the floor. Carolina let out a sigh before redoing her ponytail. "Church?"

"Yea, two seconds, C," Church answered as the floor started changing.

"What are you doing?" Wash asked giving her a curious look as she started doing a few stretches.

"Running through the parkour course before I head home," Carolina replied giving him a grin.

"I thought you said you were back in shape?" Wash chuckled.

"I am," she shrugged before stretching her arms over her head. "Doesn't mean I can't keep running through things."

"Mei give you the ok for hand to hand yet?"

"No, but I told her she has no choice come Thursday because of Friday's event," Carolina answered. She reached out and shoved Wash when she saw the look on his face, "Hey. I think I've been relatively behaved. You haven't seen me sparring with anyone yet. There's a couple that I can't wait to throw around."

"Oh I feel sorry for them if it's who I think it is…" Wash gave a laugh. He saw Ross waiting for him in the lobby. "Better go feed someone."

"How was her appointment this week? You didn't say."

"Oh, it was great. Things are going well. Mei was happy she gained some weight since her last appointment. It was only like a pound or two from where she started, but it's something," Wash replied. "She tried to see if someone would cooperate, but apparently they were being shy."

"Happens," Carolina chuckled. "Tyler was definitely not shy when we found out."

"He's got York in him, of course he wasn't shy," Wash laughed.

"She feeling anything yet?"

"Not yet," Wash shook his head. "We've seen them moving around though during the ultrasounds." A whistle interrupted his next sentence. "And I better get going before she has to come and grab me."

"Have fun," Carolina chuckled watching him walk away and giving a wave to Ross who waved back . She turned and checked out the course Church had set up for her before walking over to the start. "Church, time for this one?"

"None established," Church replied appearing in front of her. "I gave you a new one."

"Wonderful."

"Hey, you've been working pretty the past couple of days. Figure if you didn't have a record you wanted to beat, you'd go home quicker," Church answered.

"And here I thought you knew me."

"May I remind you that you have a husband and two kids you need to go feed and have dinner with?"

"York's cooking tonight," Carolina shrugged.

"Did he also develop the equipment to feed your almost two month old?"

Carolina rolled her eyes, "I was only going to run through once. Jeez, you are as bad as everyone else. I am not that obsessed with training twenty-four seven. I run drill in the morning with everyone else, and then I hang out with Tyler in my office for a few hours before coming down and maybe helping with the afternoon class. Do you see me in here any other time except for after the last class before I go home?"

"Just making sure we have a line drawn here. I know how you can get."

"Thank you Church, but I think I have myself under control. You ready?"

"Ready when you are, C."

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you don't want to participate on Friday? It's going to be a ton of fun," Piper asked as he stood next to where they were sitting at the Club's bar.

"Wasting your breath," South smirked resting her chin in her hand as she stirred her drink. "I've been on his case since you told us about it and he hasn't budged."

"As I have explained to South," Locus replied. "It is probably for the best that I keep my head down. If you get the opportunity to do another in the future, then I will consider it."

"Then I will put you down for next years," Piper winked as Kai put two pints on the bar. He grabbed both, "Enjoy! Thanks Kai!"

"No prob, dude," Kai replied before standing in front of where Locus and South were sitting. "So what's this about some kind of competition thing?"

"Oh Piper and his crew had what they think is a brilliant idea of the staff actually showing what they can do," South huffed rolling her eyes. "We already know Carolina's coming out on top, but apparently they still want to go through with the whole thing anyway."

"I might have to come watch that," Kai laughed. "Tuck's mentioned it in passing between all his constant bitching about my brother."

"He still bitching about that?" South laughed.

"Ya," Kai scoffed rolling her eyes. "I told him not to be such a bitch about it, but apparently he's going to keep being a bitch about it."

"Well, I mean…he and Grif were practically friends before you two started hooking up," South pointed out.

"I know, but I know my brother," Kai replied. "I know his threats are just threats. He's not going to hurt Tucker."

"Rumor has it that there have been a few instances where your brother has been pulled off of Tucker," Locus said before lifting his drink to his mouth.

"Trust me, I've heard," Kai rolled her eyes.

"Have you talked to your brother?"

"There is no talking to him," Kai shook her head. "He doesn't listen. He still thinks I'm his little kid sister who he has to protect and keep an eye on and keep all the bad people away. Doesn't matter that I'm an adult who owns her own business and has started a somewhat stable relationship after years of one night stands and all-nighters."

"Know that feeling all too well," South scoffed.

"How did you get your brother to stop?" Kai asked curiously.

"Emma," South answered.

"Great. So it's a lost cause then…I don't think I can get my hands on one of her for my brother."

"Probably not," South chuckled. "He'll get over it. It took North years, but he's got enough going on that he's stopped paying attention to me and my shit. Except," South put up a hand, "For when this asshole goes to him with our problems."

"I do not go to him all the time," Locus rolled his eyes. "And I don't even go to him."

"Bullshit," South gave a laugh. "You always go to him."

"He comes to me to check in on things. I apologize if I want to be truthful with him and the rest of your friends."

"You don't have to be truthful about it," South shook her head at him as she lifted her head off her chin. "You can lie to him. I give you permission."

"I don't want to lie to him," Locus replied.

"Fine. Then keep some shit to yourself about us, got it?" South asked looking at him from under her eyebrows.

"Yes dear," Locus sighed rolling his eyes.

"Dear? That's a first," South laughed. She looked at Kai, "That by the way means he's not going to listen to me and will keep doing what he wants, when he wants."

"You two are adorable," Kai giggled. She looked down the bar before looking back at them, "Gotta go serve. I'll be back."

South wiggled her fingers at the other girl before turning in her seat and resting her elbow on the bar and her chin in her hand again to look at Locus. "Not sure how I feel about us being referred to as adorable."

"Could be worse," Locus smirked at her.

* * *

York finished scooping out mac and cheese onto Ally's plate before taking the pot back to the stove and shoving the lid on to keep it warm. He walked back over and sat down at the table with her. Tyler was in his bouncer on the chair next to where York was sitting. He picked up his fork and dug in.

"Hey Daddy," Ally said after they ate for a few minutes.

"Hey Ally," York grinned at her. "What's up?"

"Wanna know why mac and cheese is my favorite and I could eat it every day for ever and ever?"

"Sure. Why is it your favorite?" York chuckled.

"Because it was the first thing you made me when you and Momma came and got me," Ally replied smiling at him.

"Ya know," York grinned back at her, "I think it might be my favorite too come to think of it."

"I'm really glad you and Momma came and got me."

"Me too kid." York did some quick math, "Ya know, I'd say it's been a year since we did."

"A whole year?" Ally gaped.

"Yup," York nodded. "I mean, we're celebrating the year anniversary of peace here on Chorus and you were with us before the war ended."

"That means it's almost you and Momma's anniversary then," Ally pointed out.

"It would be, yes," York nodded.

"Are you going to do anything special for it?" Ally asked.

"Probably should. Your mom probably won't care either way," York shrugged.

"I think Momma would definitely love it if you did something for her," Ally replied as she kicked her feet. "You're probably right that she won't care if you don't, but that means it'll be much more special if you do."

"Excellent point. Help me think of something?" Ally smiled and nodded her head. York gave her a wink with his bad eye before the door opening in the living room reached them. "We're all in the kitchen!"

"Got it," Carolina answered back. She walked back a few minutes later and kissed York on the side of the head, "What's for dinner?"

"Kid's favorite," York answered. "Wanna know why it's her favorite?"

"Sure," Carolina chuckled as she walked around to give Ally a hug. "Why is it your favorite?"

"Because it was the first thing we ate together as a family," Ally smiled at her before squeezing her around the waist. "How was your class this afternoon?"

"Seemed long," Carolina sighed as she walked over to dish herself out food. "How was school?"

"It was ok," Ally shrugged. "We had a substitute today so that means it was a bit boring."

"I'm sure," Carolina answered before walking over to sit down next to Ally. She looked at York, "How was your afternoon?"

"Tyler and I napped for most of it," York grinned at her.

"Did you at least get the list of things done that I gave you?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Course I did," York nodded. "And a few other things. It's not like they were hard tasks."

"Well, they could be knowing you," Carolina gave him a wink.

"And how did you scenario thing go?" York asked.

"It was interesting," Carolina sighed. "They failed at each scenario."

"You couldn't have let them have one?" York chuckled.

"They need to know that they have to keep their eyes open for any and all possibilities," Carolina shrugged. "Maybe I'll let them have one tomorrow."

"Might help with confidence levels," York grinned. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yea Momma. The party will be wonderful and go off without a hitch," Ally assured her.

"I hope that one day I can have your confidence in things," Carolina chuckled nudging Ally gently.

"So can I skip school to come watch the Olympics thing?" Ally asked.

"We'll see. I'm not promising anything," Carolina said looking at her. "School's important."

"Yea, but I wanna watch everybody doing whatever it is that Piper has planned."

"We'll see," Carolina said again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure about this?" Wash asked uncertainly as he and Carolina walked in to Nick's holding cells.

"You could have stayed behind. I would not have minded coming myself," Carolina replied.

"Like hell I was letting you come by yourself…" Wash grumbled shoving his hands in his coat pockets. "Your husband would have pitched a fit had I not…"

"York wouldn't have cared. Besides, then we could have had you watch Tyler and he would have come with."

"Yea, cuz keeping Maine as sane as possible while having to listen to York drone on and on about nonsense would have really worked in our favor here," Wash joked.

"Which is why I am thankful you decided to actually come with me," Carolina replied.

"Yea, yea…you owe me."

"Sure," Carolina chuckled.

"South and Locus have class?"

"Yup. Still running scenarios," Carolina answered.

"You do realize there are only so many scenarios you can run them through, right?" Wash asked.

"I know, but at least they can't say they aren't prepared. Their reaction times have gotten quicker," Carolina pointed out.

"Very true," Wash nodded.

"I'm thinking that we should invite the Sangheili and maybe Nick's teams and rotate them through as well."

"I suppose that'd be a smart idea."

"Great because I'm mentioning it to Nick," Carolina grinned at him.

"Fantastic," Wash sighed as they walked into the building. Nick was waiting at the front desk for them and pushed off when he saw them. "Hey Nick."

"Wash. Carolina," Nick greeted. "How goes it?"

"It goes," Wash shrugged.

"Think you'll get a result this time around?" Nick asked as they started walking to the security door that would take them to the lower levels of lock-up.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Carolina answered. "Question. Any interest in rotating your teams through our training scenario?"

"What kind of scenario?" Nick asked curiously.

"Carolina's been running our people through simulations of assignation attempts at the banquet," Wash answered.

"Nice," Nick smirked. "I suppose I can rotate some of my guys through. Start sending them on Monday?"

"Sure," Carolina answered.

They chatted for a while until they got to one of his high security cells. Nick entered a code and swiped a card before entering another code. He opened the door and let them start walking through.

"I have the sound off in the room, but the video is still working," Nick informed them. "If you need anything, signal me."

"Thanks Nick," Carolina nodded before walking in to the room, Wash following her after taking a slow breath to steady himself.

Maine was sitting at the table. His hands were cuffed in longer chains that allowed him some movement. Tired eyes watched the two walk in and stand across from him at the table.

"Mind if we sit?" Carolina asked. Maine leaned back in his seat and made a gesture towards the chairs. Carolina pulled hers out and sat down as Wash hesitated. She glanced at him before kicking the chair out gently for him. Satisfied when he finally moved to sit down with them, she looked back at Maine who was looking between the two of them. "I've had a few reports and they say you're doing somewhat better than when you first woke up here."

Maine's eyes traveled over to her before he made a scoffing noise. He lifted his right hand and started signing at them, -What do you want?-

"We wanted to check in on you and see how you were. We've been worried about you," Carolina answered. He scoffed again. "Yes, it's true. We're not the ones who put us on opposite sides of this whole thing."

Maine started signing furiously at them both, the chains only allowing him so much movement. When he was done Wash looked at Carolina, "I think I'm rusty. Did you catch all that?"

"I think I managed to get the jist of it," Carolina sighed. "Pretty sure he called us assholes at some point."

"Oh really? He helps kidnap us from our families and we're the assholes?" Wash asked turning to raise an eyebrow at their former teammate who was giving him a cool look. "We weren't the ones being manipulated by some asshole in a spaceship who sent everyone else out to do his dirty work all because he had a boner for the Director and his work and liked to bring people back from the dead."

Maine flipped him off.

"Wash, calm down," Carolina rolled her eyes. "We didn't come here to argue with you about who was right and who was wrong. We came to talk to you as our friend."

"Yea, we'll just ignore the whole power-hungry back stabber thing…" Wash grumbled crossing his arms. Maine growled at him. "Oh don't give me that shit. You started this whole thing. If it wasn't for you-"

"York and I would have been facing a shit ton of trouble with the UNSC once I would have found out I was pregnant," Carolina sighed.

"Not really," Wash shook his head.

"Oh? How?" Carolina asked curiously as Maine smirked.

"York would have been in shit because he went AWOL with Tex," Wash huffed. "You wouldn't have been in shit because knowing how you were back then, and I really hate saying this, but you probably would have gotten yourself out of the trouble the second you knew."

"Do you and I need to have words later?" Carolina asked.

"Sorry boss…" Wash gave a heavy sigh as he scratched his head.

Maine knocked on the table to get their attention, -Explain what happened. My memory is fuzzy and things don't make sense.-

Carolina gave Wash a look to keep quiet before taking a breath, "Short version? When Sigma took over, you threw me from the cliff. The Director found me, found out I was pregnant and kept me in a coma for seven months. Woke me up just in time to give birth and then took her from me because Hargrove blackmailed him in to doing it and threw me back into a coma. Woke up, didn't remember shit. Broke out and went after the Director for all the shit he put us through because that was what I knew. Wash confirmed everything for me when I found him."

Maine looked at Wash, -Why didn't you explain it to me when we were working together?-

Wash sighed, "Won't lie…I wasn't sure I could trust you at the time and I had no evidence to back it up until we acquired Epsilon. Apparently, I was right." Maine shrugged before leaning back his seat again. "Assuming it's a safe bet that Hargrove had you in his pocket. Promised you power."

-Can you blame me?-

"Yes, yes I can," Wash nodded.

The two men stared each other down for a moment before Carolina cleared her throat, "Alright boys. Knock it off." They both turned away from each other, Wash to look down at his hands as Maine turned to look at Carolina. "I wish I could say you'll be getting released, but I can't make that kind of guarantee. Not until we get our hands on Connie and Hargrove goes to trial." Maine nodded. "I can try to make you as comfortable as possible though. If you cooperate. We've built lives here. We have families now. Some established and…some on the way."

Maine followed her gaze when she turned to look at Wash who reached up to scratch his head. A low chuckle started as the ghost of a smile appeared on Maine's face. –No way.-

"Yes way," Wash huffed.

-Isn't there some kind of test you have to pass to have kids?-

"In Wash's case, there should be," Carolina teased.

"Ha, ha. You're both hilarious," Wash rolled his eyes. "Once again, I'm getting ganged up on by people who are supposed to be my friends." Carolina held out a fist to Maine who after a moment bumped one of his against it. "Yea, I don't miss this."

-Congrats, - Maine signed before holding out his other hand for Wash to shake. –When?-

"Few months," Wash shrugged. "Mi just had her fifteen week appointment this week. Next one we'll hopefully find out if it's a boy or girl."

"Ross is a saint for putting up with Wash's crap. You'd probably like her," Carolina answered. "She drives York insane which is quite entertaining."

-Anyone who drives him insane is ok in my book.-

* * *

"Read them and weep, Uncle Grif," Ally grinned putting her cards down on the table.

Grif looked at her hand and threw his down, "Dammit Kid. We never should have taught you how to play."

"How is it a nine year old can bluff so well?" Simmons asked as Ally pulled the pile of cookies towards her.

"I had really good teachers," Ally smiled at him.

"Pretty sure we didn't teach you that, kid," Grif chuckled. "At least, we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to your parents that we taught you how to do that."

"It's gonna cost you," Ally replied.

"You're blackmailing us?" Grif asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't call it that exactly," Ally giggled.

"You, Kid, are a thing of pure evil cuteness," Grif shook his head in mock sadness.

"Are we dealing another round?" Ally asked as she started piling all the cookies in front of her.

Grif looked at Simmons, "What time did York say he was getting back?"

"Um," Simmons looked at his AD, "At least another half hour."

"What time is it?" Ally asked.

"Little bit past six."

"Daddy said he'd be back at six," Ally informed them. "He was only supposed to be stopping in at Mimi and Pop-pop's."

"And if memory serves, as long as he's home before your mom, we're all in the clear," Grif yawned stretching his arms.

"Momma has other things to worry about than Daddy having you two watch me for the little bit he's taking my brother to see Mimi and Pop-pop," Ally pointed out.

"Yea, remember Grif," Simmons started as he started shuffling the deck, "Her and Wash went to talk to the Meta late this afternoon."

"Yea, yea," Grif waved a hand. "He's in a high security prison and he's been talking to Doc."

"He's a mute," Simmons muttered.

"Whatever. Point still stands that they'll be fine. Who's to say that he's going to say or not say anything of importance to them anyway?"

"Momma said that you guys threw him from a cliff," Ally stated.

"Technically the warthog we attached him to threw him from the cliff," Grif clarified.

"Grif, don't tell her that!" Simmons squealed.

"Why not? Kid appreciates honesty, right?"

"Right," Ally grinned at him.

"Yes, but not at the cost of our lives when Carolina finds out we are telling her details of things without her permission," Simmons argued.

"Uncle Simmons," Ally giggled, "It's ok. Uncle Tucker says stuff around me all the time that he shouldn't and Momma hasn't killed him yet."

"As much as I hate admitting it because it involves that asshole," Grif huffed, "Kid does have a point."

"Are you mad at Uncle Tucker?" Ally asked as Simmons started snickering quietly.

Grif huffed, "I suppose mad is an nicer term to use for wanting to murder him in to a million pieces."

"What did he do?"

"He's doing what I explicitly told him not to do," Grif grumbled.

"What don't you want him doing?"

Grif narrowed his eyes at her, "You ask too many questions for your own good sometimes, you know that right?"

"Yup! Daddy tells me that all the time," Ally grinned at him. "So what is Uncle Tucker doing that you explicitly told him not to do?"

"He's dating Grif's sister," Simmons said when Grif remained quiet.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ally asked looking at Simmons.

"Grif thinks so," Simmons answered as Grif glared at him.

"If they're happy together, than why is that a bad thing?" Ally asked.

"It just is," Grif grumbled.

"How come?" Ally asked. "Uncle Tucker seems happy enough. At least when you're not trying to hurt him. And he's your friend. What better person for your sister than one you know and are friends with?"

"I hate Kid logic," Grif grumbled crossing his arms. The door handle jiggled and they all turned to look to see Carolina walk in. Grif huffed again, "Hey Carolina."

"Hi Momma!" Ally waved as Simmons hid the cards.

"Uh, hi," Carolina greeted giving the two Red soldiers confused looks. "Why are you both in my house?"

"York asked us if we minded keeping an eye on the Kid so he could go over to his parents quick," Grif answered.

"Ok…did he say for what?" Carolina asked taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

"Nope. Took Tyler with him though. Figured the Kid was enough for the two of us to handle," Grif replied.

"That and I don't know if I would trust the two of you around a baby, specifically mine," Carolina replied dryly.

"We would be shocked if you did," Simmons muttered. "Hey, how'd your thing go?"

"Good as it could've," Carolina shrugged walking around to sit down in the arm chair. Ally walked over and crawled into her lap to give her a hug. "He talked. Didn't really know anything that we could use. He asked us what happened."

"What happened when?" Grif asked.

"What happened when Sigma took over," Carolina sighed. "Apparently there was a bit more damage than we thought. Anytime he was being controlled, his memory is foggy."

"That's convenient," Grif muttered. Carolina made a face as she smoothed Ally's hair down. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"I suppose," Carolina answered. "Are you two participating?"

"Us? Hell no," Grif laughed.

"Yea, no offense, but we like living," Simmons added.

"It'll be much more fun to watch the catastrophe that's waiting to happen," Grif replied.

"Can I watch with Uncles Grif and Simmons?" Ally asked looking at Carolina.

"I thought we discussed that you were going to school tomorrow?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at her.

"I would really like to watch everybody. Miss Iris said it wouldn't be a problem," Ally said playing the Carolina's shirt. "Tomorrow was just going to be a movie day anyway."

"You shouldn't be talking to your teacher. That's up to your dad and I to do, if we agree that you'd be missing school. Does your dad know you talked to her?"

Ally shook her head, "I didn't get to tell him…"

"We're discussing it when he gets home and then we will make a final decision," Carolina replied. "And whatever we decide, there will be no argument. Understood?"

"Yes…" Ally sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Stop sulking, Red," South cackled from where they were all sitting in the lunchroom.

"It's bullshit," Carolina grumbled rolling her eyes.

"You were the one who decided that you weren't going to beat the crap out of Caboose for the number one spot," Wash smirked as he picked up his drink.

"No one else wanted to fight him either," Carolina answered.

"True, but none of us _have_ to be in the number one spot," South gave her a snarky grin.

"Except for South of course," North commented.

"You shut up," South said pointing at him.

"You were sulking pretty good yourself when I came to get you in the locker room," Locus muttered quietly.

"You really shut up," South smacked him as the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile.

"Aw, you two are adorable," York teased.

"Maybe you should try icing your mouth, old man," South glared at him.

"Are the threats a turn on?" York asked giving Locus a curious look.

"Don't answer that," South turned her glare on Locus.

"Right. Save it for guys night," York winked adjusting the ice-pack on his shoulder.

Carolina turned to look at him, "No. You don't get a guys' night until we get a girls' night out."

"Yea, and who's babysitting your drunk ass on said girls' night out?" York asked.

"Who says I'm getting trashed?" Carolina asked.

"You haven't had alcohol in almost a year. Even if you have two, you are going to be extremely tipsy," York pointed out. "When is this girls' night?"

"South?" Carolina looked at South.

"I'm game for whenever you are. Em too?" South answered.

"Course," Carolina shrugged. She looked at Wash, "Ross is more than welcome to come out with us as well."

"I will let her know," Wash nodded.

"Where is she anyway?" York asked.

"She and Emma had the boys," Carolina answered.

"And where's Ally?"

"Ally went with Diaz and a few others to go get pizzas for everyone which is why we are all waiting here," Carolina replied.

"Except we're the only ones in here," York pointed out.

"Some of the others had plans and since I told them that they have an extra training session tomorrow, so they're taking advantage of still having the rest of the day off," Wash answered.

"What extra training session?" Carolina asked sounding curious. "I don't remember discussion on that."

"It was the only day that Khaza could bring his crew over," Wash sighed. "They all wanted to run through a few training simulations. I sent you a memo on it. Doing an overnight after we run some stuff here."

"That's what you were talking about," Carolina snapped her fingers. "Got it. Never mind."

"Tyler turned in to a night owl all of a sudden so someone hasn't been getting enough sleep for proper brain function," York stage whispered. Carolina elbowed him. "Ow."

"Didn't I beat you up enough today?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. Ross walked in to the lunch room. "Tyler settled?"

"Yup, down for a nap before dinner," Ross nodded moving one of Wash's arm to sit in his lap. "Emma was double checking a few things. She'll be over in a minute. Is food here yet?"

"Any minute," Wash replied wrapping an arm around her waist, it settling on her part of her stomach.

Ross poked the ice-pack on York's shoulder, "Someone feeling a bit sore?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't see my wife throw me around earlier?" York raised an eyebrow at her.

"No I saw," Ross chuckled. "I suppose you're getting a bit old to be tossed around like a rag doll."

"Watch it with the old comments there, little momma," York gave her a cool look. "And in my defense, it's called getting bullets repeatedly to similar spots on several different occasions. The healing units heal, but that doesn't do anything for wear and tear."

"A.k.a. old," Ross grinned at him.

"Ya know, everyone else here, including your significant other, are all around the same ages so in a sense, you are calling everyone at this table old."

"No one else is sitting here with ice on their shoulder," Ross gave him a cheeky grin, "So no. Just you."

"She does have a point," North chuckled.

"You and South are older than me!" York argued.

"Don't mean shit," South smirked leaning sideways to rest against Locus. "We've apparently kept in shape over the years."

"I have two kids."

"Yea…what's your point? You should be in great shape if you're trying to use kids as an excuse." York grumbled at her. South looked at Ross, "Girls' night. You in?"

"As long as you remember that I can't drink," Ross shrugged. She looked over her shoulder at Wash, "Are you going to give me an issue if I go out with them?"

"No…why would I give you an issue?" Wash gave her a confused look. She patted his hand that was on her bump. "I haven't been that bad…"

"You've calmed down slightly," Ross rolled her eyes before looking back at South. "I will gladly come out and babysit you ladies. Not sure how much use I will be in securing certain parties get home, but I can at least make the appropriate phone calls."

"I don't like who that's directed at," South narrowed her eyes at her. Ross gave her a shrug.

"You do become rather difficult to control once you've hit a certain stage," Locus mumbled.

"I told you to shut up," South turned to looked at him. They heard arguing coming from the hall and all turned to look to see Emma walking in with Garth and Nick behind her.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Anyone have any duct tape?"

"Might be some out in the garage," North chuckled as she sat down. "What's the issue?"

"Just being their normal selves and I'm not in the mood to listen to them," Emma replied shooting looks to her old teammates as they continued to argue quietly back and forth.

"Well if they can put aside their squabble for five minutes," Carolina looked at them, "We can discuss the events in two weeks."

"What are you squabbling about anyway?" York asked looking at the two.

"You don't want to know," Emma cut off Garth's response.

"Hold on, first things first," South said. "Girls night. Everybody game for tomorrow?"

"Wait, we're planning a girls night?" Emma asked looking between them all.

"Yes. You're coming cuz I'm dragging your ass out," South said before glancing at North. "Which means no argument from your husband."

"Not gonna argue," North chuckled.

"Missy? C?"

"Fine with me," Carolina shrugged.

"Wash won't be home so definitely," Ross nodded.

"Awesome. That's figured out. Continue your business talk," South waved her hand around.

"Glad we have your permission," Carolina replied dryly. She looked at Nick, "Everything prepared on your end?"

"Getting there," Nick shrugged as he sat down. "Still some things I'm not happy with, but the responsible party promised he would work on them this week."

"And I will," Garth growled, his teeth clenched together. "If you keep up on my case about it than you aren't going to like what I do work on this week instead of what you want me to work on."

Nick made a face at him before looking back at Carolina, "All in all, I don't think we can prepare ourselves any more than what we're prepared for. We've got all exits covered, all possible schemes planned for, and contingency plans for just about anything and everything we can think of."

"Great," Carolina smirked. "Still going to bring some of your teams by this week?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not in the least."

"PIZZA'S HERE!"

They all turned to see Ally skipping in to the room followed by a bunch of the Junior Agents that had gone to fetch them.

* * *

"Have fun on your overnight," Ross kissed Wash as she shoved her arms in her sleeves.

"Have fun out with the girls and please be careful?" he gave her a serious look as he adjusted her collar for her.

"What kind of trouble do you expect me to get in to?" she smirked at him. "I'm already pregnant."

"It's not that I expect _you_ to get into any kind of trouble…it's the other three I'm worried about," Wash sighed. "I know you've seen how bad South can be. You haven't seen Carolina or Emma…"

"I really don't think they're going to drink enough to get themselves in to trouble," Ross rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine. York, North and Locus are only a call away if we need them. And I will even call you when I get home. Now get going. They're probably all waiting for you."

"Can I at least walk you to Carolina's?" Wash sighed. "It's not like it's out of the way from the Facility."

"Fine," Ross chuckled. "Let's go then."

Wash opened the door and let her out in front of him before following, slipping an arm around her waist as they started walking. A shrill whistle stopped them and they turned to see South jogging to catch up.

"Thought for sure you'd come grab me," South said looking at Ross.

"Sorry…Someone had me distracted," Ross nudged Wash.

"No worries," South replied. "Bye Wash."

"Yea, yea," Wash rolled his eyes before kissing Ross's forehead. "I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll talk to you later," Ross nodded as he let her go and started heading towards the entrance to the Facility. She looked at South, "I was totally going to fetch you before I headed over…"

"Don't worry about," South chuckled. "Kid's absorbing all your brain cells."

"Sure," Ross chuckled.

They got to Carolina's where Emma was already there waiting and together, the four of them started heading towards Kai's club. Ross grabbed a table for the four of them with Carolina while South and Emma grabbed drinks. Carolina gave a sigh and leaned forward to rest her head on the table.

"Long week?" Ross chuckled.

"Something like that," Carolina chuckled picking her head up and pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Thankfully I have a wonderful husband who doesn't mind doing a bit of housework when I am exhausted from training and mothering…"

"Yea, he seems pretty good about that stuff," Ross smirked.

"He's good for a lot of stuff," Carolina replied, a fond smile on her face. Emma and South returned to the table, placing four drinks down. "What'd you bring me?"

"Something alcoholic," Emma shrugged. "Just drink it."

"This is me not arguing," Carolina lifted one of them up in cheers before drinking. She looked at Ross, "I never got a full report on how Tyler was yesterday."

"He was great. No major meltdowns or anything. Even Oliver was relatively quiet," Ross answered. "Locus had Oliver for a bit."

"He what?" South gave her a confused look.

"He picked Oliver up when he started fussing because I had Tyler at the time," Ross answered. "Why…is that not normal?"

"As far as I am aware," South scoffed shaking her head, "He's never held Oliver."

"North says they hang out in the range in between classes and he's picked him up a couple of times."

"Huh," South shook her head before lifting her glass to her mouth and taking a big mouthful.

"How are things at the house? Any better?" Emma asked. "I haven't heard any complaints."

"I may have let him sleep upstairs a few nights this week…" South replied not making eye contact.

"Whoa, hold up," Carolina cut Emma off. "Was he not sleeping upstairs with you?"

"Nope," South pursed her lips together and leaned back in her seat.

"Reason?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at her.

South shrugged, "Didn't want him there."

"Someone was having some nervous jitters," Ross grinned.

"They were not nervous jitters," South made a face at her.

"You thought you made a mistake and were having second guesses because you couldn't figure out how to relax in the same bed with him for consecutive nights in a row," Ross rolled her eyes. "Yes, nervous jitters."

"Have you told him you love him yet?" Carolina asked.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" South tried not to snap.

"Because you are totally in love with him," Emma chuckled as Ross nodded her head in agreement.

"It's not love so much as lust," South countered.

"Bullshit. You're living with him," Carolina shook her head. "It's ok to admit it South. We're not going to think anything less of you and your tough girl exterior."

South responded by making another face at her. She finished off her drink quickly before standing up, "Just for that, time for a round of shots."

"South, no," Emma whined. "I told you no shots tonight."

"Bullshit," South gave a wave before walking away from them.

Emma shook her head, "I told her no shots."

"I believe you," Carolina chuckled. "Live a little. One night of fun isn't going to hurt. North will let you sleep off a hangover tomorrow."

"Yea and what about you?" Emma countered. "You have three kids you're technically going home to."

"Ally manages herself and the boys can handle themselves for a bit," Carolina shrugged twirling her drink straw. "And if it comes down to it, then I will just sleep at Ross's."

"Long as you don't mind a couch," Ross chuckled. "Feel free."

"See, bases covered," Carolina smirked reaching from one of shots that South had brought back. They chatted and exchanged stories for a bit before it occurred to Carolina that Ross had gone quiet. She looked at the other girl to see a thoughtful look on her face. "What's up?"

"Hm?" Ross looked up to see three sets of eyes on her. "Oh , sorry. Zoned out a bit."

"Everything alright?" South asked.

"Uh, yea," Ross replied her hand moving back and forth across her bump. "Just…weird feeling."

Carolina smirked, "Like gas bubbles nudging around?" Ross nodded. "Thus starts the longest weeks of your life."

"Oh, you liked feeling the baby moving around," Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't let her fool you. It was her favorite thing about being pregnant."

"In the beginning, sure," Carolina chuckled. "Later on when he got too big? Not so much."

"Finally feeling the little stinker moving around?" South asked.

"I think so," Ross smiled. "I've been trying to feel for something for a few days or so."

"South must be some kind lucky charm," Emma nudged her sister-in-law. "First time I felt Ollie was when we were ready to rip each other's heads off."

"That feels like forever ago," South shook her head.

"Only a few months," Emma shrugged.

"Tell Wash to give it a few more days and he might be able to feel them moving soon as well," Carolina replied. "York used to talk to my stomach to try and get him moving."

"I catch Wash doing that already," Ross chuckled. "It wakes me up when I'm trying to sleep. I don't let him know that mind you. Then he would just feel guilty he was disturbing me."

"I am really impressed with him," Emma commented. "I thought for sure he would have had a freak out or something of the sort."

"You and me both," Ross nodded. "But he seems to be good."

"Still wants a girl?" South asked.

"He won't admit it, but yes," Ross answered. "I don't care as long they're healthy."

"How's wedding planning going for Jensen and Palomo?" Carolina asked.

"So far so good far as I know," Ross replied. "They have everything practically figured out. Just a matter of getting the invites out and then gathering the rsvps and stuff. Ellie is helping Katie with everything."

"That's great to hear."

"They're having it here, aren't they?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yup."

"Tucker still bugging Wash to help with the bachelor party?" Carolina asked.

"He hasn't said anything for a couple days, but I'm sure of it," Ross replied.

"Alright, alright," South waved a hand. "Enough chit-chatting and more dancing."


	17. Chapter 17

"Stop sulking, Red," South cackled from where they were all sitting in the lunchroom.

"It's bullshit," Carolina grumbled rolling her eyes.

"You were the one who decided that you weren't going to beat the crap out of Caboose for the number one spot," Wash smirked as he picked up his drink.

"No one else wanted to fight him either," Carolina answered.

"True, but none of us _have_ to be in the number one spot," South gave her a snarky grin.

"Except for South of course," North commented.

"You shut up," South said pointing at him.

"You were sulking pretty good yourself when I came to get you in the locker room," Locus muttered quietly.

"You really shut up," South smacked him as the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile.

"Aw, you two are adorable," York teased.

"Maybe you should try icing your mouth, old man," South glared at him.

"Are the threats a turn on?" York asked giving Locus a curious look.

"Don't answer that," South turned her glare on Locus.

"Right. Save it for guys night," York winked adjusting the ice-pack on his shoulder.

Carolina turned to look at him, "No. You don't get a guys' night until we get a girls' night out."

"Yea, and who's babysitting your drunk ass on said girls' night out?" York asked.

"Who says I'm getting trashed?" Carolina asked.

"You haven't had alcohol in almost a year. Even if you have two, you are going to be extremely tipsy," York pointed out. "When is this girls' night?"

"South?" Carolina looked at South.

"I'm game for whenever you are. Em too?" South answered.

"Course," Carolina shrugged. She looked at Wash, "Ross is more than welcome to come out with us as well."

"I will let her know," Wash nodded.

"Where is she anyway?" York asked.

"She and Emma had the boys," Carolina answered.

"And where's Ally?"

"Ally went with Diaz and a few others to go get pizzas for everyone which is why we are all waiting here," Carolina replied.

"Except we're the only ones in here," York pointed out.

"Some of the others had plans and since I told them that they have an extra training session tomorrow, so they're taking advantage of still having the rest of the day off," Wash answered.

"What extra training session?" Carolina asked sounding curious. "I don't remember discussion on that."

"It was the only day that Khaza could bring his crew over," Wash sighed. "They all wanted to run through a few training simulations. I sent you a memo on it. Doing an overnight after we run some stuff here."

"That's what you were talking about," Carolina snapped her fingers. "Got it. Never mind."

"Tyler turned in to a night owl all of a sudden so someone hasn't been getting enough sleep for proper brain function," York stage whispered. Carolina elbowed him. "Ow."

"Didn't I beat you up enough today?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. Ross walked in to the lunch room. "Tyler settled?"

"Yup, down for a nap before dinner," Ross nodded moving one of Wash's arm to sit in his lap. "Emma was double checking a few things. She'll be over in a minute. Is food here yet?"

"Any minute," Wash replied wrapping an arm around her waist, it settling on her part of her stomach.

Ross poked the ice-pack on York's shoulder, "Someone feeling a bit sore?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't see my wife throw me around earlier?" York raised an eyebrow at her.

"No I saw," Ross chuckled. "I suppose you're getting a bit old to be tossed around like a rag doll."

"Watch it with the old comments there, little momma," York gave her a cool look. "And in my defense, it's called getting bullets repeatedly to similar spots on several different occasions. The healing units heal, but that doesn't do anything for wear and tear."

"A.k.a. old," Ross grinned at him.

"Ya know, everyone else here, including your significant other, are all around the same ages so in a sense, you are calling everyone at this table old."

"No one else is sitting here with ice on their shoulder," Ross gave him a cheeky grin, "So no. Just you."

"She does have a point," North chuckled.

"You and South are older than me!" York argued.

"Don't mean shit," South smirked leaning sideways to rest against Locus. "We've apparently kept in shape over the years."

"I have two kids."

"Yea…what's your point? You should be in great shape if you're trying to use kids as an excuse." York grumbled at her. South looked at Ross, "Girls' night. You in?"

"As long as you remember that I can't drink," Ross shrugged. She looked over her shoulder at Wash, "Are you going to give me an issue if I go out with them?"

"No…why would I give you an issue?" Wash gave her a confused look. She patted his hand that was on her bump. "I haven't been that bad…"

"You've calmed down slightly," Ross rolled her eyes before looking back at South. "I will gladly come out and babysit you ladies. Not sure how much use I will be in securing certain parties get home, but I can at least make the appropriate phone calls."

"I don't like who that's directed at," South narrowed her eyes at her. Ross gave her a shrug.

"You do become rather difficult to control once you've hit a certain stage," Locus mumbled.

"I told you to shut up," South turned to looked at him. They heard arguing coming from the hall and all turned to look to see Emma walking in with Garth and Nick behind her.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Anyone have any duct tape?"

"Might be some out in the garage," North chuckled as she sat down. "What's the issue?"

"Just being their normal selves and I'm not in the mood to listen to them," Emma replied shooting looks to her old teammates as they continued to argue quietly back and forth.

"Well if they can put aside their squabble for five minutes," Carolina looked at them, "We can discuss the events in two weeks."

"What are you squabbling about anyway?" York asked looking at the two.

"You don't want to know," Emma cut off Garth's response.

"Hold on, first things first," South said. "Girls night. Everybody game for tomorrow?"

"Wait, we're planning a girls night?" Emma asked looking between them all.

"Yes. You're coming cuz I'm dragging your ass out," South said before glancing at North. "Which means no argument from your husband."

"Not gonna argue," North chuckled.

"Missy? C?"

"Fine with me," Carolina shrugged.

"Wash won't be home so definitely," Ross nodded.

"Awesome. That's figured out. Continue your business talk," South waved her hand around.

"Glad we have your permission," Carolina replied dryly. She looked at Nick, "Everything prepared on your end?"

"Getting there," Nick shrugged as he sat down. "Still some things I'm not happy with, but the responsible party promised he would work on them this week."

"And I will," Garth growled, his teeth clenched together. "If you keep up on my case about it than you aren't going to like what I do work on this week instead of what you want me to work on."

Nick made a face at him before looking back at Carolina, "All in all, I don't think we can prepare ourselves any more than what we're prepared for. We've got all exits covered, all possible schemes planned for, and contingency plans for just about anything and everything we can think of."

"Great," Carolina smirked. "Still going to bring some of your teams by this week?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not in the least."

"PIZZA'S HERE!"

They all turned to see Ally skipping in to the room followed by a bunch of the Junior Agents that had gone to fetch them.

* * *

"Have fun on your overnight," Ross kissed Wash as she shoved her arms in her sleeves.

"Have fun out with the girls and please be careful?" he gave her a serious look as he adjusted her collar for her.

"What kind of trouble do you expect me to get in to?" she smirked at him. "I'm already pregnant."

"It's not that I expect _you_ to get into any kind of trouble…it's the other three I'm worried about," Wash sighed. "I know you've seen how bad South can be. You haven't seen Carolina or Emma…"

"I really don't think they're going to drink enough to get themselves in to trouble," Ross rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine. York, North and Locus are only a call away if we need them. And I will even call you when I get home. Now get going. They're probably all waiting for you."

"Can I at least walk you to Carolina's?" Wash sighed. "It's not like it's out of the way from the Facility."

"Fine," Ross chuckled. "Let's go then."

Wash opened the door and let her out in front of him before following, slipping an arm around her waist as they started walking. A shrill whistle stopped them and they turned to see South jogging to catch up.

"Thought for sure you'd come grab me," South said looking at Ross.

"Sorry…Someone had me distracted," Ross nudged Wash.

"No worries," South replied. "Bye Wash."

"Yea, yea," Wash rolled his eyes before kissing Ross's forehead. "I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll talk to you later," Ross nodded as he let her go and started heading towards the entrance to the Facility. She looked at South, "I was totally going to fetch you before I headed over…"

"Don't worry about," South chuckled. "Kid's absorbing all your brain cells."

"Sure," Ross chuckled.

They got to Carolina's where Emma was already there waiting and together, the four of them started heading towards Kai's club. Ross grabbed a table for the four of them with Carolina while South and Emma grabbed drinks. Carolina gave a sigh and leaned forward to rest her head on the table.

"Long week?" Ross chuckled.

"Something like that," Carolina chuckled picking her head up and pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Thankfully I have a wonderful husband who doesn't mind doing a bit of housework when I am exhausted from training and mothering…"

"Yea, he seems pretty good about that stuff," Ross smirked.

"He's good for a lot of stuff," Carolina replied, a fond smile on her face. Emma and South returned to the table, placing four drinks down. "What'd you bring me?"

"Something alcoholic," Emma shrugged. "Just drink it."

"This is me not arguing," Carolina lifted one of them up in cheers before drinking. She looked at Ross, "I never got a full report on how Tyler was yesterday."

"He was great. No major meltdowns or anything. Even Oliver was relatively quiet," Ross answered. "Locus had Oliver for a bit."

"He what?" South gave her a confused look.

"He picked Oliver up when he started fussing because I had Tyler at the time," Ross answered. "Why…is that not normal?"

"As far as I am aware," South scoffed shaking her head, "He's never held Oliver."

"North says they hang out in the range in between classes and he's picked him up a couple of times."

"Huh," South shook her head before lifting her glass to her mouth and taking a big mouthful.

"How are things at the house? Any better?" Emma asked. "I haven't heard any complaints."

"I may have let him sleep upstairs a few nights this week…" South replied not making eye contact.

"Whoa, hold up," Carolina cut Emma off. "Was he not sleeping upstairs with you?"

"Nope," South pursed her lips together and leaned back in her seat.

"Reason?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow at her.

South shrugged, "Didn't want him there."

"Someone was having some nervous jitters," Ross grinned.

"They were not nervous jitters," South made a face at her.

"You thought you made a mistake and were having second guesses because you couldn't figure out how to relax in the same bed with him for consecutive nights in a row," Ross rolled her eyes. "Yes, nervous jitters."

"Have you told him you love him yet?" Carolina asked.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" South tried not to snap.

"Because you are totally in love with him," Emma chuckled as Ross nodded her head in agreement.

"It's not love so much as lust," South countered.

"Bullshit. You're living with him," Carolina shook her head. "It's ok to admit it South. We're not going to think anything less of you and your tough girl exterior."

South responded by making another face at her. She finished off her drink quickly before standing up, "Just for that, time for a round of shots."

"South, no," Emma whined. "I told you no shots tonight."

"Bullshit," South gave a wave before walking away from them.

Emma shook her head, "I told her no shots."

"I believe you," Carolina chuckled. "Live a little. One night of fun isn't going to hurt. North will let you sleep off a hangover tomorrow."

"Yea and what about you?" Emma countered. "You have three kids you're technically going home to."

"Ally manages herself and the boys can handle themselves for a bit," Carolina shrugged twirling her drink straw. "And if it comes down to it, then I will just sleep at Ross's."

"Long as you don't mind a couch," Ross chuckled. "Feel free."

"See, bases covered," Carolina smirked reaching from one of shots that South had brought back. They chatted and exchanged stories for a bit before it occurred to Carolina that Ross had gone quiet. She looked at the other girl to see a thoughtful look on her face. "What's up?"

"Hm?" Ross looked up to see three sets of eyes on her. "Oh , sorry. Zoned out a bit."

"Everything alright?" South asked.

"Uh, yea," Ross replied her hand moving back and forth across her bump. "Just…weird feeling."

Carolina smirked, "Like gas bubbles nudging around?" Ross nodded. "Thus starts the longest weeks of your life."

"Oh, you liked feeling the baby moving around," Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't let her fool you. It was her favorite thing about being pregnant."

"In the beginning, sure," Carolina chuckled. "Later on when he got too big? Not so much."

"Finally feeling the little stinker moving around?" South asked.

"I think so," Ross smiled. "I've been trying to feel for something for a few days or so."

"South must be some kind lucky charm," Emma nudged her sister-in-law. "First time I felt Ollie was when we were ready to rip each other's heads off."

"That feels like forever ago," South shook her head.

"Only a few months," Emma shrugged.

"Tell Wash to give it a few more days and he might be able to feel them moving soon as well," Carolina replied. "York used to talk to my stomach to try and get him moving."

"I catch Wash doing that already," Ross chuckled. "It wakes me up when I'm trying to sleep. I don't let him know that mind you. Then he would just feel guilty he was disturbing me."

"I am really impressed with him," Emma commented. "I thought for sure he would have had a freak out or something of the sort."

"You and me both," Ross nodded. "But he seems to be good."

"Still wants a girl?" South asked.

"He won't admit it, but yes," Ross answered. "I don't care as long they're healthy."

"How's wedding planning going for Jensen and Palomo?" Carolina asked.

"So far so good far as I know," Ross replied. "They have everything practically figured out. Just a matter of getting the invites out and then gathering the rsvps and stuff. Ellie is helping Katie with everything."

"That's great to hear."

"They're having it here, aren't they?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yup."

"Tucker still bugging Wash to help with the bachelor party?" Carolina asked.

"He hasn't said anything for a couple days, but I'm sure of it," Ross replied.

"Alright, alright," South waved a hand. "Enough chit-chatting and more dancing."


	18. Chapter 18

"Bye Agent Washington!" Matthews and a few others waved as they parted ways in the lobby of the Facility.

Wash gave them a half-hazard wave as he headed out from the Facility and towards home. He walked in to see Ross laying on the couch watching television, one hand one her stomach and the other with her arm behind her head. Rebel, who had been sitting on her thighs, jumped up upon seeing Wash and climbed onto the back of the couch, making noises at him.

"He's lying," Ross mumbled groggily. "He was fed and his litter is clean and he's had plenty of attention and play time."

"Missed you too," Wash smirked before leaning over the back of the couch to kiss her forehead.

"How was your overnight?" Ross asked as he sat down in the chair to take off his boots.

"Great," he muttered.

"What happened?"

"Who said something happened?"

"The way you said great," Ross answered sitting up a bit and crossing her legs. "So what happened?"

Wash sighed before changing the subject, "How was girls' night?"

"Hilarious," Ross answered, a hand on her stomach. "It was a really good night. We think South might be some kind of good luck charm or something."

"Oh?"

Ross rubbed her stomach, "Guess who started squirming."

"You felt the baby move?" Wash asked, his lips twitching in a tired smile. Ross nodded her head, smiling back at him. "That's awesome, Mi."

"It was pretty cool," Ross nodded. "Carolina said to give it a few more days and you might be able to feel them soon."

"Can't wait," Wash grinned before his face went to confused. "So how does that make South in any way a good luck charm?"

"Because she was around when Emma felt Oliver moving for the first time," Ross answered. "Now what happened?"

Wash went to answer when there was a knock on his door. Sighing again he got up and answered it. A surprised look crossed his face, "Uh, hi."

"Hi," Ruth said hurrying past him to cross her arms as he closed the door. She looked at him, "What the hell happened?"

Wash scratched his head as Ross turned to give him an intrigued look. He sighed, "Want some tea?"

"I want to know why Kole was upset when she got home today," Ruth replied crossing her arms.

"I'll make tea," Wash huffed before turning to walk out to the kitchen.

Ruth gave him a confused look before looking at Ross, "Any ideas?"

"Nope," Ross shook her head. "Is Kole alright?"

Ruth walked around to sit in the chair Wash had been in, "Yea she's fine. She was just a bit upset and I couldn't get out of her why. Khaza wasn't home yet, but I talked to him briefly and he said I should talk to my brother." She raised her voice so it would carry out to the kitchen, "I suppose that's why you're making tea? This explanation is going to take a bit?"

"The explanation is easy. It's the parties involved in the explanation," Wash's voice carried back out.

Ruth made a face before looking at Ross, "You are looking quite well. How are things?"

"At the moment, story book," Ross smiled. "I felt the little squiggle squirming last night and once or twice today."

"I'm so glad things are going well," Ruth grinned back. "Tasha said she was sending a box of goodies for your both and will be bringing more when she visits."

"When's she visiting?" Ross asked.

"The package she sent is on its way and she's hoping to be here in a month," Ruth answered. "She would really appreciate Wash calling her first."

"Who am I calling?" Wash asked walking back out with two steaming mugs.

"Tasha," Ruth answered taking one of the mugs from him.

"Ah."

"Call her, please," Ruth gave him a serious look which he tried to ignore as he handed Ross the other mug before joining her on the couch.

"I will make sure he does before she comes out," Ross promised as Wash gave a sigh.

"You are a God-send Mila," Ruth chuckled before her face went serious. "So what happened? Kole came home upset."

"Yea, well…" Wash huffed, "You might want to talk to your biological daughter on that one."

"Daisy?" Ruth gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with Daisy?"

"I have no clue whatsoever," Wash shook his head. "Tried talking to her as her uncle and her commanding officer, neither of which ended well. In fact, I get to have a fun conversation with Carolina tomorrow about putting her on probation."

"Probation?" Ross gave him a surprised look. "That'll be a first. She must have really pissed you off."

"Something like that," Wash rubbed the back of his neck.

"That seems odd behavior for her," Ruth's eyebrows pinched together. "The way she talks about you and the program…I wouldn't think she'd be one to give you or anyone a hard time."

"Has she been getting along ok with Kole when she comes over?" Wash asked.

"Yes," Ruth nodded. "I would have never thought there was a problem between them."

"Apparently Daisy has been harboring some things…" Wash grumbled. He looked at Ross, "Have you had the chance to talk to her yet?"

Ross shrugged, "Haven't talked to her much lately." She looked at Ruth, "Ash came to me and asked me to talk to her."

"Isn't that the girl who she was seeing?" Ruth asked.

"Yea," Ross nodded.

"What'd she say to you?" Ruth asked.

"Daisy's been distant with her and she doesn't now how she should take it," Ross answered. "Asked me to see if I could find anything out, but I haven't had the opportunity to talk to her yet."

Ruth nodded, running a hand through her hair, "This change of personality is worrisome…"

"In her defense, she's had the attitude," Wash grumbled with a sigh. "It runs in the family, remember?"

"Charming," Ruth rolled her eyes at him. "Not that I'm disagreeing…it just seems like there's something else going on."

"Intervention?" Ross suggested.

"Let's give her some time…" Ruth sighed after thinking for a minute. "If there's still some kind of issue after the banquet…then we will all sit down and talk to her."

"As long as nothing else affects her performance when it comes to her job, than fine," Wash nodded. "I'm still talking to Carolina about probation, family or not."

"Do what you have to," Ruth shrugged. "I'm not going to defend her as I was not there to see what happened."

"I appreciate it," Wash smirked.

"I'm not going to tell you how to do your job, Wash," Ruth chuckled. "I've seen what you can do. I've heard what you can do. I trust you to do what you have to."

"Thanks Ruth," Wash gave her a smile. "Makes me feel good to hear you say that."

"I'm just happy that we seem to have finally found a happy place after all these years," Ruth smiled back. "Now all you have to do is call Tasha."

"I will call…"

"We could do it now," Ruth offered. "Then she can be introduced to Mila."

Wash sighed, "You're not going to let it go until I do…am I right?"

"Correct."

Wash rolled his eyes and pulled up the call screen on the television so they would all be in before tossing his data-pad to Ruth. Ross reached over and took his hand while they waited for the call to connect. Almost a minute later, someone finally picked up. A woman who had almost the same features as Wash, down to the freckles on his face, appeared on the screen. She had gone to say a greeting when she stopped, her eyes widening and mouth dropping open.

"Hey Tash," Wash sighed giving a little wave.

"Holy flying monkey balls." Ross giggled and Wash glanced at her before looking back at the screen. "Davey? No wait, sorry. Wash, right? That's what Ruthie said you go by now. "

"Yea," Wash smirked.

"And who's the cutie sitting next to you?" Tasha asked. "Is that the lady you told me about Ruthie?"

"Yes Tasha," Ruth nodded.

"Hi," Ross waved. "Mila. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, now stand up."

"Tasha…" Wash sighed.

"Stop it. Ruth's told me a lot of what's going on and I want to see for myself," Tasha gave him a stern look before grinning again. "If you don't mind that is. I know I'll see you all soon, but I want to be able to gush about you more when I see you."

"It's fine," Ross chuckled giving Wash a pat. She uncrossed her legs and stood up, turning sideways. "Not much to see yet."

"It's enough," Tasha grinned before letting out a squeal and bouncing on the screen. "D-Wash I am so excited for you and I am so glad you are ok. I know things didn't go well between us and I am sorry for that-"

"It's in the past, Tash," Wash chuckled waving a hand as Ross sat back down with him.

"-Still. I am making it up to you. There's a package on the way for you both and one for you, Ruth. I'm on a ship to you now. Me and the kids so you will get to meet your other niece and nephews and they will get to meet all of you. They are really excited, so excited that I almost had to opt in to that cryo sleep for them just to get a breath of air, though I did considering taking the option myself, but I don't think the kids would fair well by themselves more for the safety of everyone else on the ship, not them. They're great, they really are and I'm sure you'll love them, they just have so much energy and-"

"Tasha, take a breath," Ruth stopped her, cutting off her rambling. Tasha nodded before taking in a big breath and letting it out. "Where's Mark?"

"He's at home," Tasha rolled her eyes. "Space travel didn't really seem his idea of a good time even though it meant getting to meet more of my side of the family, something of which he has complained about for years."

"So not staying then?" Ruth asked.

Tasha shrugged, "We'll see. I warned him we wouldn't be home for a while. I want to meet my niece or nephew and there was no way in hell I was leaving the kids home with him…He'd be calling me to see when he can ship them off."

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

"And that's my cue…" Tasha sighed. "I am so glad you guys called!"

"You know Ruth. She's thickheaded and stubborn and insists she has to be the boss," Wash teased.

"Which is a good thing because otherwise I'd be showing up on your doorstep," Tasha chuckled. "I love you all and I will see you when we land! Byes!"

They all waved goodbye to the screen as it went black. Wash shook his head and looked at Ross, "Do me a favor and help me make sure that Tash and Grey don't meet…"

"Too much energy for you?" Ross chuckled.

"Just a smidge…" Wash smirked.

* * *

"Come on, Momma!" Ally called back, jogging ahead of her as they ran through the obstacle course while everyone else ran drill.

"I'm coming," Carolina chuckled. "Ya know, if you use all your energy this morning, you won't have any for school this afternoon."

"Nah, I'll have plenty. Daddy says I have a never ending supply of it," Ally giggled.

"I am inclined to agree with him, but if I get a phone call or e-mail from Miss Iris, you might end up in a smidge of trouble," Carolina pointed out.

"I promise that I will be fine," Ally said pausing to turn and face Carolina, making an 'x' over her chest with her finger. "Can we do some sparring tomorrow?"

"I suppose," Carolina chuckled. "Do you want me to do it with me or with your dad?"

"Um…let's say with you since I haven't gotten to train with you for a couple months."

"Sounds like a plan," Carolina smiled at her. She glanced over her shoulder to see that South had caught up to them. "Hey."

"Hi Aunty South!"

"Hey kid," South greeted when she close enough to ruffle Ally's head. She looked at Carolina, "So how were you feeling yesterday?"

"Peachy," Carolina sighed. "Yourself?"

"Super headache," South huffed.

"Daddy took real good care of Momma and her hangover yesterday," Ally giggled. "Did Uncle Locus help you?"

"Uncle…?"

"You love each other and live together and while you might not get married like everybody else, you might as well be," Ally shrugged as South gave her a grumpy look.

South looked up at Carolina, "Do I have you to blame for that?"

"No," Carolina laughed. "Ally's smart enough that she can figure things out herself. Besides, she's not wrong."

"Yea well, you're kid is too smart for her own good sometimes…"

"Nothing wrong with being smart," Ally grinned. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Yea, I guess you can say he helped…" South huffed. "Course, he also gave me shit the whole time he was doing it."

"Hear from Emma at all?" Carolina asked.

"Just to say she's never drinking with me again," South grinned. "So a successful night in my opinion."

"Yea well, if Nick and Garth's stories are anything to be believed, she never had an issue drinking like that before," Carolina chuckled.

"And having a baby doesn't help any because there went your tolerance levels," South grumbled. "Just means we have to go out more."

"I think once in a while is fine," Carolina smirked. "I'm not sure York can handle another day of taking care of three bodies for a day."

"He always did like to take on more than he can handle," South chuckled. "It's a good thing that he can handle them usually."

"Usually," Carolina agreed.

"Aunty South, do you want to spar with me and Momma tomorrow?" Ally asked as they kept walking.

"You're sparring with the kid?" South gave Carolina a curious look.

"It's not sparring. It's training," Carolina sighed. "And we've been having a few sessions since we got her back."

"Daddy started because we were bored on his ship while we waited for Momma to finish fighting," Ally explained. "It's fun."

"Yea, well let's just hope you never have to use what we've taught you," Carolina replied.


	19. Chapter 19

"You sure about this?" Carolina asked Wash after he explained what had happened over the weekend.

"Yes, I'm sure," Wash sighed. "She was out of line and while she may have her own stuff going on that she doesn't want to talk about, she still needs to act like the Agent we expect her to be in the field. She can't be disobeying orders and starting fights with allies. Had it been a real situation, who knows what would have happened. We can't have risks like that."

"Alright," Carolina nodded. "Church, have Preston come up here please."

"On it C," Church replied not bothering to appear.

"Thanks," Carolina nodded before looking at back at Wash. "I still want her on undercover like everybody else during the banquet."

"That's fine. I'm talking about missions where we send them out. Until she can learn to control herself, she's stuck staying here."

"Fine."

Church appeared on the desk between them both, "She's on her way. Wash, Miller wants you in the Medbay."

"What? Why?" Wash asked his eyebrows pinching together in concern. "Is something wrong with Mila?"

"Except for the fact she's two seconds away from stabbing people," Church laughed. "C can handle this. Right C?"

"Definitely," Carolina smirked. "Go see what's going on."

Wash gave a heavy sigh as he headed in the direction of the Medbay. He got to the bottom of the stairs just as York was rounding the corner from where the Medbay was. He had a guilty look on his face as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"What'd you do…?" Wash asked pausing to stop and talk to him.

"Why do you think I did something?" York asked giving a nervous laugh. Wash crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Look…she's the one who went white as a sheet and almost threw up. I was just voicing my concern within ear shot of her Miller. The fact Diaz picked her up and carried her there has nothing to do with me."

"Great…and I'm sure she's fine otherwise Church would have said something."

"Haven't had time to do a scan dude," Church huffed appearing in front of them. "And like seriously, get your ass in there before she actually stabs someone."

"I'm going," Wash huffed turning to continue his trek. York trailed behind him, his nosiness getting the better of him. Wash walked in to see Ross with a look of murder on her face as Miller stood in front of her with her data-pad out and Diaz looking over her shoulder. "So what's going on?"

"My former friends are assholes," Ross growled.

"For good reason," Miller huffed. "You practically passed out."

"I did not!"

"Then why did Marcos have to catch you?" Miller asked as she looked over a few things on her data-pad.

Ross crossed her arms over her small bump and clenched her teeth together, "I did not pass out."

"Can you please talk some sense in to her and just let me make sure everything is alright?"

Wash sighed and reached up to rub his face, "Mi…the quicker you let her do what she wants to do the quicker you can go back to doing what you were doing…"

"Shut up. They don't need your help," Ross growled.

"Do I really have to give you an order…?" Ross turned to glare at him. "And yes I know what that would mean for me once we get home, but seriously, you are making this more difficult than it needs to be. Let Miller finish and then you can go on your way to loathing everyone until your mood swing levels out."

"Get out," she snarled.

"Gladly, but let Miller do what she's doing. You can't blame her for being concerned," Wash replied calmly turning to go. He walked out and rubbed his face. He hadn't realized York followed him again until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," York urged, pulling Wash to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" Wash sighed. "I should go upstairs with your wife and deal with my niece next."

"Let Lina handle it. You don't need more females mad at you than what they are," York chuckled.

"Preston is going to be pissed at me no matter what because I'm the one who told Carolina," Wash replied. "It's not going to matter if I'm in the room or not."

"Well, then you don't need to be here."

"York," Wash huffed as York continued to drag him. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to find something to make you feel less like shit and something to make Ross not be pissed at you as much as she's going to be once she decides to grace you with her presence tonight."

"Would you have done the same thing were it you and Carolina?" Wash asked.

"Heck yea," York smirked. "I mean, not that I would have had the authority to order her, but if I did, I would have done exactly what you did."

* * *

"Talk about slacking today," North shook his head. "These are some of the slowest times you lot have ever given me. Don't make me call you all back after dinner." There was a chorus of groans. "One more chance. Everyone has to be at least five seconds within their own best time. Mark, set, go!"

North crossed his arms and watched the group of recruits start dissembling the rifles in front of them, looks of concentration on all of them. He heard the door to the Range opening and turned to see South walking in. Glancing back at the recruits, he made sure none of them had let their concentration be broken before walking over to his sister.

"What's shakin'?" South asked leaning against one of the rails when he got close enough.

"Running through some time trials with rifle assembly," North sighed. "Or should I say, relearning since apparently they all forgot since last week…"

"Keep telling you that some things need to be beaten in to them," South chuckled quietly.

"What brings you in here?" North asked.

"Not much," South shrugged. "Came in for some rounds for the range outside."

"Since when is there a range outside?" North gave her a curious look.

"Since Locs and I made one," she smirked at him. "He wanted more distance than what you had in here so we put up a few targets and he's up on the roof trying to make them."

North nodded in approval, "Might have to start using it with the Junior Agents."

"Go for it," South smirked. "That's the second reason we did it."

"So he's getting the credit for it, right?" North smirked. South rolled her eyes before glaring at him. He saw the first recruit finish and walked over to check their time, giving a thumbs up when he compared them. They all finished within the next minute and after giving everyone the ok, there was a collective sigh of relief.

"Keep practicing," North told them. "Do not slack. Slacking could mean your life in the field if you have to fix something. Take a few rounds and go shoot some targets until the end of class."

"Yes sir," came the chorus from the room.

North walked back over to South who had grabbed what she had come for, "Leaving so soon?"

"I told him I'd be right back," South huffed.

North nodded, "Dinner tonight?"

"I'm game. I'll let him know if he wants to tag along that I'll think about letting him," South smirked before heading off to the Garage to head up the ladder to the roof where Locus was set up. She dropped the practice rounds next to him, "Next time, you fetch."

"I told you I would have gone and gotten them myself," Locus replied. "But thank you."

"Yea, yea," South smirked as she laid herself on the ground next to him and slid the rifle in front of her so she could take a few shots. "I feel like we should have Emma get some kind of sensor thing in the targets so that we can track the shots that way."

"That could be something we bring up tonight," he nodded.

"That fucker," South growled. "He told you about dinner before he told me."

"Apparently."

"Wasn't a question. Ya know, I'm getting sick of his shit. He's my brother, he should be asking me, not you."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it. He probably just tells whoever he sees first."

"Can still be grumpy about it." She finished off the clip before pushing the rifle back towards him. He got it resettled. "So think anymore about the ba-"

"I'm not going," Locus replied his jaw clenched. "I know you want me to, but it's best that I don't."

"I still say screw the lot of them…"

"South, I won't risk what everyone has done here by ignoring that not everyone has forgiven me for what Felix and I did. I will be shocked if I am ever forgiven. It's just something we're going to have to deal with." She huffed. "You don't need me to go to have a good time and I will make it up to you when you get home."

South rolled her eyes. She heard a warthog start up downstairs and pushed herself up to look back down in. "Huh, wonder where wonder boys are going…"

"Who?" Locus asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wash and York."

"Probably an errand of sorts," Locus shrugged before looking back down his scope. "I'd say if you are that curious to go ask Agent Carolina."

"Nah."

* * *

Carolina looked up from where she was sitting on the couch feeding Tyler as the front door opened and York walked in. "Where have you been?"

"Trying to save Wash's life," York answered as he took off his jacket and hung it up.

"Oh? What'd he do now?" Carolina asked as York walked over to lean down to kiss the top of her head.

"Nothing. Just being the loving boyfriend and father-to-be that we know he is," York chuckled.

"How'd he piss her off this time?"

"It was more her stubbornness than anything," York replied straightening to walk out to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"I take it this has something to do with Church telling him he was needed in the Medbay?" Carolina asked.

"Miller and Diaz were just concerned because Ross almost passed out on us."

"Ah."

"And she was being the stubborn one and giving Mille a hard time about checking her over," York walked back out. "Where's the kid?"

"Homework upstairs and then shower," Carolina answered. "So why was Wash's life in danger?"

"Oh he sorta mentioned to her that if she didn't let Miller run her scan he would order her even knowing the consequence."

"Dead man walking," Carolina shook her head.

"In his defense…she was being extremely stubborn. Like worse than you stubborn." Carolina gave him look of annoyed amusement.

"Did you at least hear if she was ok after she kicked him out of the room?"

"How'd you know she kicked him out of the room?" York asked curiously.

"Because it's what I would have done to you were it me," Carolina chuckled. "So?"

"Diaz shot Wash a message while we were out. Everything's fine. Her blood sugar just dropped a little too low. Mum wants her back for an early glucose test."

"That sucks," Carolina made a face. She looked down when she felt Tyler had stopped eating. "Here, take him for me."

"Why do I always get to burp him and risk the vomiting?" York chuckled walking around and holding out his arms for Tyler.

"When was the last time he actually puked on you?" Carolina asked as she pulled the strap up on the camisole she was wearing. "Unless you want to go check on your daughter."

"Nope. That's all you. Me and little man will get the house shaking," York winked at her.

Carolina rolled her eyes before turning to head up the stairs. She knocked softly on the door before cracking it, "Ally, your dad's home. You want to spend some time with him before bed, I'd hurry up if I were you."

"Ok!" Ally answered.

Carolina closed the door and headed back downstairs. York was pacing back and forth, Tyler over his shoulder and patting his butt. "Food?"

"Yes please." Carolina turned and head out to the kitchen to heat up leftovers for him. "How'd the thing with Preston go?"

"Well…" Carolina sighed, "She didn't argue so I'm going to take that as a sign of acceptance and that she will never do it again."

"What happened anyway? Wash didn't want to give me the details."

"Apparently she made a snide remark about Kole and the other Sangheili and almost started a riot. Kole headed most of it off until Wash got there."

"I thought she was fine with them? I mean, Kole is practically her step-sister if I understand the whole relationship thing with her mom and Kole's pops," York gave her a confused look.

"I haven't heard anything to the contrary until now," Carolina sighed. "I also suggested that she make a few appointments with Doc to try to sort out her issues because we can't have her acting like that on a mission."

"Think she'll do them?"

"I told her she has a week to make her first appointment with him and if I have to make it, she's not going to like how many times she has to go," Carolina grumbled pulling the plate she had made up out of the microwave. She walked out and put the plate on the coffee table.

"Thanks. Almost done."

"Not concerned," Carolina chuckled sitting back down on the couch.

"How's the prep for the ceremony and banquet next week?" York asked.

"It's coming," Carolina sighed. "I mean, really…there's only so much we can prep for without knowing what the actual threat could be. It's more preventative than anything at this point."

"I am sure things will go absolutely fine," York grinned at her.


	20. Chapter 20

Wash stood on his porch for about five minutes before tentatively reaching towards the door. He hesitated, but opened the door and walked in. The television was off and after taking off his jacket and boots and pit-stopping in the kitchen, he ventured upstairs to check the bedroom. The only sign of life was Rebel who was stretched out across the middle of the bed.

"Of course," Wash huffed. "Well, might as well get some more done in the room…"

Rebel made a noise at him.

"No need for you to move your majesty," Wash rolled his eyes. He walked out of the bedroom and into the spare bedroom he was trying to convert and get ready. Grabbing the pail of primer, he pried off the lid and poured some into the tray before grabbing the roller he had been using.

He had gotten halfway around the room before he heard footsteps in the hallway. Wash glanced over his shoulder to see Ross leaning in the frame with her arms crossed. He held in a sigh and went back to what he was doing.

"Not going to chase me out?"

"You're not technically in the room and probably in my best interest to keep my mouth shut," Wash replied.

Ross sighed, "I apologize for snapping and kicking you out of the room. I know everyone was just concerned about me because they care. My mood swing wasn't helping, but I was being bitchy because I wasn't feeling well and everyone was fawning over me."

"You're forgiven," Wash replied. "I hope you apologized to your friends as well."

"Yes I did and don't get snippy with me," Ross mumbled.

Wash sighed and put his roller back down, "I'm not getting snippy with you. You were pretty unreasonable earlier."

"To which I have apologized for," she gave her a serious look. "I believe you might also owe one yourself."

"You think?"

She narrowed her eyes at him before rolling them, "Whatever…"

"I mean, if you're talking about how I almost had to use my authority to make you get checked out when not only your life could have been at risk, but that of our child…"

"I said whatever," Ross pursed her lips at him. "I withdraw my statement about an apology from you. Apparently I won't get one from you because apparently I'm not the only one that's in a foul mood."

"Mila, seriously?"

"What?" she shrugged.

"There might be a legit problem. You were throwing a fit about getting checked out because people were fawning over you. I think I'm allowed to be a bit annoyed about this fact as well seeing as you are the mother of our child and love of my life. Now, until your glucose test with Mei, I don't want to hear you giving anyone a hard time again. Ok?"

Ross rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Mi."

"Yes, yes," she waved him off before turning to leave the room.

Wash rolled his own eyes as he heard her mumbling under her breath. He finished the rest of the walls giving her time to cool off some more before cleaning up and heading downstairs. After seeing that she was settled out in the living room, he grabbed the decorative cupcake he had picked up from the freezer and walked it out to her with a spoon.

She looked up at him, "What's this?"

"My version of an apology," he shrugged. "It's got ice-cream in it. Figured it might be good since your blood sugar was the problem. Maybe this will give it a boost."

"You didn't have to…" she mumbled taking it from him.

"Course I did," he replied siting down on the couch next to her. She offered him the second bite. "So how are things otherwise? Everything ok with our little squiggle?"

"Other than mommy being a dumby? Just concern about my glucose and why it all of a sudden dropped."

"You didn't skip meals again did you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I ate."

"Apparently not enough."

"Apparently."

"Seems to be the word of the night," he smirked. He went to say something when his AD went off. "Can't I have a quiet night at home for once…" He hit the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hey, I need you to go back to the Facility," Carolina's voice came across.

"Why…?" Wash sighed.

"Kimball called. Needs a team to go check out a disturbance. You don't have to go with, just see them off."

"Yea, sure," Wash sighed sitting up in his seat. "Anyone specific?"

"Already have Smith grabbing Bitters, Jensen and Palomo."

"Only the four of them?" Wash asked.

"Sending smaller groups to see how they deal with something without someone from staff being there. They are first group in the rotation I want to send out."

"Got it," Wash pushed himself off the couch. "Report is in my inbox?"

"Preliminary report is in your inbox," Carolina agreed. He heard a baby start crying in the background. "Anything else?"

"I'm good. Go take care of your crying boy."

"Smith's on lead."

"I gathered. Good night," Wash chuckled before hanging up. He stretched before looking down at Ross who was still eating her cupcake. "Guess I'll be back."

"Where you going?" she asked, her mouth full.

"Kimball needs a small team to go check out something. Carolina asked me to go see them off."

"You're not going with?"

"No. They're going with by themselves. Carolina wants to start sending them out without one of us staff members going."

"Ah."

"Will you be ok?"

"I think I will be fine to manage on my own while you are gone for an hour," Ross smirked at him.

"You say so," he chuckled leaning down to kiss her. "I'll be back."

"Have fun."

* * *

"Here," Carolina huffed handing a screaming Tyler to York. "You try. I can't get him to settle. He's not hungry, diaper is dry." York adjusted him in his arms as he made shushing noises. "Does he feel warm to you? He feels warm to me."

York placed the back of his hand against Tyler's forehead, "Feels ok."

"I'm getting the thermometer," Carolina mumbled running a hand through her hair as she walked away.

"What seems to be your problem here, little man?" York asked as Tyler's scream quieted to whimpering as York bounced him gently. "Just because I give your mom a hard time all the time, doesn't mean you have to take a page outta my book, ya know."

Carolina came back not even a minute later with the thermometer, turning it on as she got close. She bent down and put the reader gently in Tyler's ear and waited for the beep before standing up, a worried look on her face as she walked over to where her data-pad was sitting.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling your mom," Carolina mumbled. "His temperature is almost a hundred."

"Mom will probably just say to give him some baby Tyenol and keep an eye on him."

"I want to hear it from her," Carolina replied.

"Fine," York sighed. "Say I'm just feeling crappy, mom. Nothing Mimi can do besides give me some icky medicine."

"York, just be quiet," Carolina huffed walking out to the kitchen. He heard her on talking to his mother for a few minutes before she walked back out.

"Well?'

"Shut up…" Carolina grumbled before heading up the stairs.

"Daddy was right," York whispered to Tyler who pouted at him before breaking in to another set of cries. "It's not that awful of a thought, little T. Mom's getting some medicine and hopefully it'll make you feel better." Carolina walked back downstairs. "See, here comes the magic lady."

"Give him here," Carolina mumbled, her eyebrows pinched together in worry.

"What'd Mum say?" York asked as he handed Tyler to her.

"Give him a luke warm bath and if it reaches a hundred to call her."

"So over-reacting?" York smirked.

"Shut up. He's fussy and felt warm. It's not like he can tell us if something's wrong," Carolina grumbled back. "She said if it actually hit's a hundred then to call her and she'll give him a look over."

"He's probably just being super fussy tonight," York shrugged getting up to follow her upstairs. Ally poked her head out of her bedroom. "Sup kid?"

"Is Tyler being cranky?" Ally asked.

"Just a smidge," York shrugged as Carolina walked into their bedroom with Tyler.

"Will he be cranky all night? I want to go to sleep soon…"

"It's still early," York chuckled checking his watch.

"Yea," Ally said picking at her door frame. "But I wanna get up early so I can get my chores done sooner so that I can go skate sooner because I remember momma saying we're supposed to go to dinner at Aunty Emma's and Uncle North's."

"And who's taking you skating?" York asked giving her a curious look.

"Marcos said he would," Ally shrugged.

"When did you talk to him?"

"When I was running the obstacle course with Momma."

"So your mom can back-up your story?"

"It's not a story daddy," Ally rolled her eyes.

"Just checking the facts, don't get hostile," York gave her a look.

"So…."

"Let me talk to your mom. I don't see an issue, but let both parents be in agreement."

"Ok…" Ally sighed before disappearing back in her room.

York shook his head before walking back to their bathroom to see Carolina bent over the baby tub where she was running a sponge over Tyler, making soothing sounds as she did so. "Sorry, Ally grabbed my attention."

"It's fine. I don't need you here to supervise," Carolina replied.

"She said that Diaz said he'd skate with her tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh, yea," Carolina answered.

"So you're good with letting her go?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Carolina asked.

"Not that I'm aware. Just wanted to make sure before I give her the ok."

"Yea, that's fine," Carolina replied offhandedly. "Wash hasn't called back has he?"

"No…you only called him like twenty minutes ago," York gave a dry chuckle. "He say if Ross was talking to him?"

"I had more important things to take care of than worry about what's happening under someone else's roof…"

"Well pardon me for trying to distract you maybe," York grumbled crossing his arms as he leaned in the bathroom door frame.

Carolina gave off a sigh, "Sorry…"

"It's alright. I know you're only snapping because you're worried."

"I swear I don't deserve you some days…" she shook her head as she lifted Tyler out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him and tucked him against her chest.

"Sure you do. We balance each other perfectly. You are high-strung and I'm super laid-back. It equals out," he shrugged giving her a smirk as she walked over to him so she could walk back him. She paused and kissed his cheek before heading back out to go to Tyler's room to get him dressed.

* * *

Wash was walking back through the garage when he heard voices in the storage area. He couldn't remember the door being open so he stopped and looked through to see Grif, Simmons, and Sarge playing cards.

"Hey guys. When'd you get here?" Wash asked. "I could've sworn I just came through and no one was here."

"About fifteen minutes ago," Simmons answered.

"Ah."

"Have a seat there Wash and join us," Sarge motioned to the other chair.

"I shouldn't…" Wash trailed off scratching his head.

"Yea Sarge, he's whipped now," Grif commented. "I doubt we'll be seeing him for any more card games."

"That's not why I can't…" Wash mumbled in reply.

"Oh yea?" Grif challenged. "Why can't you stay?"

"Mila had a bit of a rough day so I probably shouldn't leave her alone too long by herself."

"See, what'd I tell ya," Grif chuckled. "Whipped."

"It's not whipped," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Totally whipped, dude."

"So being worried about my pregnant girlfriend is considered being whipped? The fact she almost passed out today means nothing then?"

"Dude, you're talking, but all I'm hearing is whining," Grif mocked.

"Aw lay off Grif," Simmons scolded. "Wash is gonna be a dad soon, remember?"

"Yea I remember…just giving him shit," Grif chuckled. "She alright though?"

"Yea," Wash nodded grabbing the back of the chair. "Blood sugar dropped a bit too low. She's gotta go for an early glucose test."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"Maybe Grif should go with and get one done too," Simmons suggested.

"Uh, no. Why would I do that?" Grif scoffed.

"Because you've been borderline diabetes for years. It's shocking you still have limbs."

"I'm sure Mei would give you one too," Wash chuckled. "Course from what I remember when Carolina had to do it, you have to drink this awful sugary crap."

"Screw that," Grif waved. He looked at Sarge, "Are you dealing or are you just going to shuffle all night?"

"Insubordination!"

"How is me telling you to deal is not insubordination." Grif rolled his eyes.

Sarge grumbled and looked up at Wash, "How 'bout it?"

Wash sighed, "One round and then I should get home."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Simmons asked as Wash sat down in the chair.

"Had to see a team off. Someone found something over in one of the other cities and asked Kimball to send a team to check it out. Carolina sent the original lieutenants out."

"By themselves?"

"Yup. Wants to see how the teams start handling things without someone from the staff being with them," Wash answered. "It'll be interesting."


	21. Chapter 21

"Please tell me we aren't having these damn meetings all freaking week?" South huffed as she leaned back in her chair in the conference room. "I have other things I could be doing than sitting here."

"South, need I remind you that there is a very important event coming up at the end of this week?" Carolina huffed rubbing her temples.

"It's ridiculous though to constantly talk about the same shit when we don't think anything is actually going to happen," South complained.

"We all have things we could be doing South, but this is really important," Carolina growled. "We have dignitaries and officials pouring in. We need to show them what it is that we've all been doing here for the last year and that the UNSC is perfectly fine with the amount of fingers they have in what happens here."

"You scared they're gonna take over," South accused.

"It's a legit fear right now South," Carolina snarled. "I'm sorry you weren't here for the whole war thing we all fought in, but the people here don't need any more help than what they have. It's also a chance for remembering and celebrating. Plenty lost their lives and deserve to be remembered and celebrated. Our job is to make sure nothing happens, even if there haven't been any threats made."

"South, just quit while you're ahead," North shook his head.

"I can't help it someone is super cranky today…"

"You can gladly take Tyler home with you for the night," Carolina offered. "Then we'll see how much of a good mood you're in the following day."

"Sure, I'll take your kid for a night," South gave her a smirk. "Can't be that bad."

"Yes because waking up at least four or five separate times because he's screaming is the perfect amount of sleep," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"York doesn't seem that bothered by the fact," South shrugged.

"Let's not bring me in to this," York waved his hands in front of him.

"Can we just get started?" Emma huffed. "I have reports I need to get back to."

"As soon as Wash gets up here from drill," Carolina looked at the time. "Should have been here by now."

"He's on his way up," Church appeared in the middle of the table. "Diaz grabbed him for something quick."

"When did Smith's group get back?" Carolina asked.

"About midnight last night. Wash has their report," Church answered as the door opened and Wash walked in. "Look at that, talk about him enough and he finally shows up to the party."

"I take it I didn't miss anything?" Wash asked walking over to his normal chair.

"Just Carolina about to rip South's head off," Church answered. "Don't worry, I would have shown you the video later."

"Do I want to know?" Wash asked looking between the two.

"Give it a few more months and you'll experience it first hand," York chuckled patting Wash's arm.

"Ah. Great. Sorry, Diaz wanted to talk quick," Wash explained looking at Carolina.

"Everything alright?"

"Yea. He's just being big brother slash overly-concerned uncle," Wash waved it aside. "I have Smith's report on their mission."

"I'm assuming it went off without a hitch?" Carolina asked as Wash transferred the report to her.

"From what I read, it appears so," Wash nodded.

"What were they sent out for anyway?" South asked. "Or don't the rest of us get to know that information?"

"Will you stop already?" North gave his sister a look.

Carolina sighed, "Kimball had a call about something strange from one of the other cities and requested that we send a team out since that's what we're here for. We sent Smith, Bitters, Jensen, and Palomo out by themselves to see how they fair without someone from the staff there to supervise."

"Nothing exploded I take it?" South smirked.

"Would appear not," Carolina chuckled. "Looks like they did everything they were supposed to."

"Anything we need to be concerned with?" North asked.

"Not from what their report shows. Whoever made the original call was just being paranoid apparently," Carolina sighed putting her data-pad down. "They gathered intel, did a few interviews and checked into the area where the concern was. Someone was just spooked."

"Well at least we checked it out," York shrugged crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Did you send this off to Kimball yet?" Carolina asked looking at Wash.

"I figured I would wait until you gave the approval to," Wash answered.

"Church?"

"Got it, C," Church replied giving a wave of his hand.

"Thanks Church," Carolina replied. "Alright. Next on the agenda…ceremony. North, I sent you the list of volunteers that are staying behind with you."

"Yup, got it," North nodded. "Nothing special you want from us here except to keep an ear on the ground?"

"Correct."

"Don't worry, North," South crossed her arms, "We'll have are own party."

"Em, you'll be good with Tyler?"

"Yea," Emma answered. "Besides, I'm sure Ross will need something to do."

"Yea cuz I'm sure she loves being on babysitting duty," South scoffed.

"She doesn't mind," Wash shrugged. "Besides, babysitting is better than her realizing she's being babysat."

"Yea, if she let's Miller near her after the other day," York chuckled.

"Mila has realized that she was being a bit ridiculous the other day," Wash rolled his eyes. "Little does she know that her friends are being just as ridiculous…"

"I hope you warned them that they might want to layoff," Carolina replied dryly.

"I have," Wash sighed. "We'll see what happens."

"I take it Ally's still going with you guys?" Emma asked.

"Yup. York is on that duty," Carolina nodded.

"Me and kid are gonna have a grand ol' time," York smiled.

"How long's this ceremony?" South asked.

"An hour maybe," Carolina shrugged. "Haven't really been given an itinerary. I know Kimball's making a speech and there's some kind of memorial statue they've put on the outskirts of Armonia where the radiation has dissipated enough for us to be there for a bit."

"Fantastic. Glad I'm staying behind," South gave a dry chuckle.

"Time frame on when we'll be back?" Wash asked.

"Not yet. I'll see if maybe I can get more of a time frame from Kimball," Carolina replied. "Next on the list is of course the banquet."

"Great. Something else I don't get to enjoy myself at…" South grumbled.

"Oh stop playing the woe is me card…" Emma rolled her eyes. "You are the one choosing not to come to the banquet with us because you can't dance with man-cakes over there."

"Oh shut up," South rolled her eyes. "I'm still going. Someone won't let me stay home with him."

"Stop acting like a selfish brat…" Locus mumbled. She turned to glare at him. "I'm not arguing with you again about it and yes, you are acting like a selfish brat."

"Guess who's back on the couch," South crossed her arms and glared at him. He shrugged making her roll her eyes.

"Why is it," Carolina cut off the next response, "That every time we have one of these meetings, there has to be some kind of drama or argument?"

"Because that's what South does best," York grinned making South growl at him.

"He's not wrong," North gave his sister an amused glare as she sneered and punched him in the arm.

"Maybe someone should start bringing duct tape," Church suggested.

"Great, now the AI is throwing his two sense in…" South scoffed. "Tell me, does the I stand for Idiot?"

"Oh fuck you," Church laughed.

* * *

"No. I told you we weren't having this conversation again for at least another six months," Emma growled.

"But look how cute he is," North motioned to Oliver. "Don't you want to experience all these firsts again?"

"North, he's three months old," Emma rolled her eyes.

"And by the time his sibling would be born, he'd be a year. Perfect time to start new again."

"No, North. I am not ready to be pregnant again. Change the subject or I'm going to bed."

"Not like you're going to sleep anyway," North rolled his eyes. "When are you going to call Mei and talk to her?"

"I don't have to talk to her and this was not the subject I wanted you to change to," Emma huffed as glared at him over her data-pad.

"You're not sleeping properly and don't say it's because you have to get up to feed Ollie. He's been sleeping through the night for at least two weeks now. You can't use it to hide behind anymore," North retorted. "You're exhausted."

"I am not."

"Yea? When was the last time we did anything with Nick and Garth?"

"Nick and Garth have their own lives," Emma rolled her eyes.

"When was the last time we went out? Just us."

"We went out by ourselves since Oliver was born," Emma replied sounding annoyed. "Wash and Ross watched him and South has watched him. I think I'm done talking to you for the night."

"And here comes the snappy mood swing," North rolled his eyes as Oliver waved a fist near his face.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to insinuate that I'm going through postpartum. I'm not. I am not depressed or hating my life, nor wondering if you and Ollie would be better off without me, "she growled. "I am fine. If I wasn't, I think more than just you would be bringing it to my attention. I am just tired and in fact so tired, that I can't sleep right at night. Oliver's not the only one who has to get back on a schedule here."

North took a breath and let it out, "Fine."

"And seriously, stop it with the whole baby talk," Emma gave him a tired look. "I promise, we will have another, but I need more than three months with what I have now before we add another. We barely got time to ourselves before I got pregnant. Can we just have it be us for a little while longer?"

"Yea, I suppose," North sighed again. "I apologize if I'm being too pushy."

"You're not." North nodded. "Besides, we will have a night out this weekend."

"Right. Mei and George watching the kids?" North asked.

"Yup."

"Great. How about next week we do a night with Nick and Garth? I'm sure they'll need a night to relax after the stress of all the stuff this weekend, even if it's here at the house."

"We can do that," Emma nodded.

"Great," North grinned at her. There was a knock at the door. "Were we expecting company?"

"No," Emma huffed pushing herself up from the chair. "Five bucks it's your sister…"

"Could be your brother," North smirked at her as she walked over to the door. She opened the door to show Locus standing there. "Or neither of our siblings. Hey Locus. What's up?"

"Has your sister always been insane?" Locus grumbled walking in to the house.

"This sounds like a call for drinks," Emma sighed walking out to the kitchen.

"Nephew?" North offered holding Oliver up to Locus. "He's a great calming agent."

Locus gave a half smirk as he took the offered infant, "And that was a serious question."

"Oh yea, totally," North gave a laugh. "I mean, not that she's entirely insane…she has her sane moments, but normally the insane ones outweigh the sane ones."

"Great," Locus sighed as Oliver reached for his hair.

Emma walked out and hand two glasses of whiskey to them before sitting down in her chair with her own glass. "So what'd crazy ass thing is she expecting of you now?"

"Oh, she's still got a stick up her ass from the meeting this afternoon," Locus rolled his eyes.

"About what? Not going on the stupid trip to the memorial site?"

"I think she's accepted that," Locus sighed. "She won't let go about me not going with her to the banquet."

"She apparently doesn't realize that you being there on the year of anniversary of the end of the war you helped start probably would not be a good thing…" Emma commented.

"That does appear to be the problem," Locus nodded before placing down his glass and releasing the lock of hair from Oliver's clutches making his squeal. "Hair is not for pulling."

"Oh hair is his favorite," North gave a laugh, "Right Em?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "At least yours isn't curly…"

"And at least his hands aren't sticky this time," North pointed out. "So, want me to have a chat with my sister?"

"I don't think that will help besides to get her pissed at you as well," Locus sighed. "Sad thing is, she knows my feelings on clubs and parties. I don't like them."

"But you go with her to the Kai's all the time," Emma pointed out.

"To appease her," Locus replied. "I would prefer to stay home, but apparently just sitting around doesn't sit well with her every night. I almost want to offer that we go out and do some perimeter checks around the area, just to keep her occupied so she doesn't drag us out."

"Give her some time to chill," Emma waved a hand. "She'll forget about it once it blows over."

"In other news, she tell you yet?" North asked looking at Locus.

"No."

"Have you said it?"

"No. Waiting on her, like I've told you before," Locus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just checking in," North grinned.

"Your husband is nosy," Locus commented to Emma.

"He is, yes," Emma chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

"You look positively bored out of your skull," South commented as she walked up to lean on the wall where Ross was sitting as everyone ran drill.

"Oh I am…" she replied making a face.

"He finally convince you to stop running drill?" South inquired.

"Doctor's orders," Ross sighed putting a hand on her bump. "If I am to work out, I am not allowed any more than a half hour."

"Ah. That sucks."

"Tell me about it…"

"Did you have your glucose test thing?"

"Tomorrow. Meantime, I'm stuffing my face to make sure my sugar doesn't drop again." South nodded. "How bout you? How are things with you?"

South made a face, "Can't complain I guess."

"Really? Not what I've heard," Ross smirked at her.

"And what has Wash told you?"

"That apparently you are being extremely sour and childish because you have to go stag to the banquet," Ross shrugged.

"Wash is an asshole."

"But it's true," Ross grinned at her. "Who knew you would throw a fit because of it."

"I'm not throwing a fit…"

"South, level with me here," Ross raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look…" South huffed after a minute, "It's not really a fit per say…"

"Yea, sure," Ross nodded in sarcastic agreement.

"You're the brat by the way," South sneered at her. Ross smiled at her and nodded again. South took a breath and started picking at the wall, "It just kinda sucks that I surprisingly found somebody to care about and I can't enjoy being out with him like a normal couple…"

"Aww, South."

"Don't you get all cute on me," South growled at her.

"But it is cute, I'm sorry," Ross laughed, "But it is. When are you going to tell him you love him by the way?"

"When I do," South grumbled. Ross gave her a look of 'yea, right'. "Why is everybody insisting I'm in love with him?"

"Why don't you just want to admit it already? We wouldn't bring it up to you all the time, if we didn't all see it," Ross shook her head. South made a scoffing noise before stalking off. "YOU'LL FEEL BETTER IF YOU JUST SAY IT!"

"FUCK OFF PREGO!"

Ross chuckled before motion in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned just in time to see Wash give her a curious look. "Done already?"

"What'd you do to her?" Wash asked curiously as he held out a hand to help her off the wall.

"Me? Nothing," Ross shrugged as she pushed herself down. "She's Miss Denial."

Wash rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You all are going to drive her to kill him probably."

"Nah. She won't."

"I'm glad you have faith in her. Me? I fear for his life, which is odd considering this time last year I would have paid her to do it," Wash chuckled.

"And now you're the best of friends," Ross winked, bumping in to him playfully.

Wash smirked down at her, "You are in a very good mood this morning..."

Ross made him stop and spun around in front of him, to push up on her toes to kiss him, "Don't ruin it."

"Me? Ruin your good mood?" he smirked.

"I know, that's a very tall task for you," she looped her arms around his waist.

"Not impossible though," he made a face before smirking down at her. "I would be intrigued to know what will continue this mood of yours."

She grabbed one of his hands and put it on her stomach, "Well I was bored…"

"I'm glad your good mood survived boredom," he gave her a cautious look as he splayed his hand out across her bump. "Are they moving?"

"Yup," she smiled down at his hand. "I mean, they're still not like super strong movements, but now I know what I'm feeling for a little so I can pick out when it's the baby and not like…gas gurgles or something."

"That's good," he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I have to get upstairs."

"Meeting again?"

"Yup. Hopefully we can go back to our regularly scheduled lunches after this weekend," he sighed.

"No biggie," she shrugged. "It's not like I don't have friends I can eat with."

They started walking again, heading inside. A couple of people were already eating. South was talking to someone near the doorway out to the hall. Wash detoured them over that way, "Hey Niner. Welcome back. How was traveling with Davies?"

"Dude, he's got some crazy ideas," Niner shook her head. "He's all business when he needs to, but…" She made a noise. She glanced at Ross, "You popped a bit."

"A bit, yea," Ross chuckled. She looked up at Wash, "I'm gonna go grab food and sit with my friends."

Wash nodded and let her go, watching her walk off. Niner gave a chuckle, "Still can't believe you of all people is gonna have a kid."

"Crazy stuff happens sometimes," Wash smirked at her. "You coming to the meeting?"

"Yea," Niner huffed. "C requested I come in when I got back. After, apparently it's flight lessons for some of these riff-raff."

"Oh that'll be fun," Wash chuckled as they started walking.

* * *

"I seriously cannot thank you ladies enough for coming with me," Kimball said as they looked through racks of dresses.

"Didn't want to go with Garth again?" Emma smirked.

"Not really…don't get me wrong," Kimball paused, "He's got a great eye for this stuff, but going with girlfriends is so much better."

"It's not like we didn't need dresses as well," Carolina pointed out.

"Yea, sorry we had to bring miss-brooding along," Emma mumbled motioning to the dressing room where South was trying on a couple dresses she had found.

"Not a problem. I understand why she's a bit terse about the whole event," Kimball sighed. "I must say, when you said she was coming along, I expected her to try to get me to ok Locus coming."

"He doesn't want to go," Emma replied. "He's told her a million times. She's thick-headed and doesn't want to listen."

"Can you blame her though?" Carolina asked. Both women turned to look at her. "I've known South for years. They don't come off as the rest of us do when we're with North or York, but she cares about him a lot and wants to be able to show that off like we all can."

"She told you that?" Emma asked.

"No, but like I've said. I know her for years," Carolina shrugged going through her own rack of dresses. "Ya know, I'm so glad I'm making York wear two shoulder holsters under his suit coat…none of these dresses are very fitting for concealing weapons…"

"Because I'm sure that's what the designers had in mind," Emma chuckled pulling out a long green flowing dress. "My big concern is leaking…"

"Feed and pump before we go," Carolina shrugged. "That's what those breast pads are for anyway."

"Yea," Emma sighed. "I'm gonna go try this one on."

"Have fun," Carolina smirked before going back through her own rack. She huffed, "Who's idea was this to make a formal event?"

"I'm not happy about it either," Kimball shook her head. "But I have to play politics so unfortunately formal it is."

"And you just had to drag all of us in on it," Carolina raised an eyebrow at her.

"There was no way I was suffering alone," Kimball gave an amused scoff. "At least you have York as a buffer. I have no one which means I'm going to have to dance with every old handsy general that asks me too…"

"Price of playing politics," Carolina shrugged pulling out an elegant pale cerulean and handing it to Kimball. "Try this."

"Do I have to? Can't I just wear pants and a nice top?" Kimball whined.

"No. If you're going to play politics, you need to look elegant and gorgeous and confident. I've always found a good pair of heels to give me a confidence boost when needed. Can't wear those with a pants suit. Just go put it on," Carolina said handing her the dress and shooing her off.

Alone, she went back to going through the dresses trying to find herself something. She looked back at the dressing rooms to see South walking out, a dress over her arm.

"Which one did you go with?" Carolina asked curiously.

"The strapless," South shrugged. "You find anything yet?"

"What's it look like?"

"Looks like you have a problem," South chortled. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is I had a baby two months ago and I don't feel like trying on dresses only to have them not fit," Carolina grumbled.

"Oh stop," South rolled her eyes. "You lost all the baby weight and then some. You are back to the trim fit beauty you were before you got knocked up."

"Thanks South…"

"No problem. Now pick out a dress already. I'm hungry."

"You're bossier than you should be…" Carolina smirked at her. "And listen, it's not just that…the whole breastfeeding thing completely throws your boob size out the window…"

"Stop complaining and find something already. This shouldn't be taking all day," South huffed.

"What, got a hot date or something?"

"No…just want to spend some time with someone since I won't be able to Saturday. This thing is completely throwing off my schedule…"

"You have a schedule?" Carolina aske raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well yea," South shrugged. "Just don't tell Locs that."

"And why wouldn't I tell him this?" Carolina asked curiously.

"Because the schedule is more for me so I don't get sick of him…"

Carolina gave her a weird look, "You have a weird way of looking at your relationship…"

"Doesn't everybody?" South asked.

"Uh, no…we all have pretty straight forward ways of looking at our relationships," Carolina gave a chuckle. "Most of which don't involve schedules…I mean unless you mean the ones we keep for our children."

"Can Locus count as one of them?"

"No. Definitely not," Carolina laughed. "Why are you so uptight all the time? You do know that you are allowed to relax and enjoy yourself with him right? You don't have to be on edge all the time."

"Look," South huffed, "It's the first time I can be myself around someone I'm sleeping with and I don't have to worry about them judging me all the time or leaving me first thing in the morning. It's just taking a bit to get used to."

"As long as your happy, South. That's the most important thing."

* * *

"Have fun and be careful," Ross said patting Wash on the chest.

"Yes ma'am," Wash smirked leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Have fun hanging out here with the other riff-raff."

"Don't worry. Felicity plans on keep me busy," Ross rolled her eyes. "She wants to go shopping for tomorrow."

"I thought you gals did that after your appointment?"

"She wants to go back out," Ross huffed.

"Wash, let's go!" Carolina yelled down from the Pelican.

"Gotta go. I'll call when we're on our way back," Wash leaned down and kissed her forehead quick.

She watched him jog up and onto the Pelican, the doors closing a moment later. Ross turned to leave, almost running into Miller who had just stepped out into the garage. She put a hand on her chest, "Jeez, scare the crap out of me…"

"Sorry," Miller smiled. "Just coming to pry you off of your man."

"No need. They're just leaving now," Ross waved behind her.

"Great. I'm starving and I'm sure the peanut is too."

"Look, the whole over-caring aunt thing is wonderful and I love you for it, but please chill? You're driving me insane," Ross gave her a small smile. Miller rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Want to see if South wants to come with?"

"She and Locus are chilling with Emma in the computer lab right now. I actually thought we'd check with Preston and see about getting her out."

"That's a really good idea," Ross nodded. "I haven't had too much time to talk to her since everything and I've been meaning too."

"Yea, that's what I figured."

They walked through the Facility and to where the dorms were. Miller let Ross lead her up the stairs to where Preston's room was. After a few knocks on the door, Preston finally opened, giving both of the girls a look of mild annoyance.

"Hey," Ross greeted. "Felicity and I were heading out to grab food and do some shopping. Care to join us?"

"Why, so you can play little miss inquisitor?" Preston scoffed.

Ross's eyebrows twitched, "Ya know…There's a lot of people worried about you. You're not helping your case. You also might want to take a step back and check who you're giving the attitude to. Now do you want to get out or not?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Preston said. She went to close the door, but stopped, "I'm sorry…There's just some stuff I got going on and I'm letting it affect my mood…"

"It's also affecting your relationships with everyone around you," Ross pointed out. "You know if you need to talk, you can come to me, right?"

"I know. Thanks…" Preston nodded. "I'm gonna lay down."

Ross nodded as they turned to walk away, Preston closing the door behind them. Miller made a noise when they got to the bottom of the stairs, "Girl has got some issues…"

"Hence the whole trying to talk to her thing…but you see how well that's working out," Ross sighed. "Now I'm definitely hungry so let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

"I hate formal wear…" Tucker muttered from where he was standing with York and Wash as they grabbed drinks as he straightened his tie.

"But you clean up so well," York chuckled nudging him and handing him two glasses.

"And you realize you're only going to have to put a suit on in a few more weeks for Palomo's wedding right?" Wash pointed out.

"Well yea, but I can drink then. That makes things so much more comfier."

"You can drink now. Just don't go nuts," Wash shook his head.

"If I start, I may not stop," Tucker grumbled glancing sadly down at one of the glasses York had handed him. "Besides, trying to behave…"

"Trying being the keyword?" York chuckled as Tucker sipped one of them carefully.

"Did Kai end up coming with you?" Wash asked.

"Uh, yea," Tucker reached up to scratch at his cheek with a finger, the rest of his hand still around the glass he had sipped from. "Though we are doing our best not to rub it in Grif's face that she's here with me."

"He still giving you guys a hard time?" York asked.

"Not as bad as he was, but better to not poke the grizzly…" An idea came across his face as he looked at the glasses, "Hey, maybe since I don't really want to drink, maybe I'll give him mine as a peace offering."

"Didn't you drink from it…?" York asked.

"Well, yea…so I give him the one I didn't drink from and give Kai the one I drank from," Tucker shrugged looking pleased with himself. York and Wash exchanged amused expressions.

"Ya know, had we known you were going to chit-chat like old ladies, we would have gone for our own drinks," Carolina commented in York's ear.

"You were getting enough stares in that dress you're wearing when we walked in. You just stay seated," York grumbled back as he motioned for them to start heading back.

"Are you trying to tell me I look irresistible?" was the coy reply.

"Told you that already. Stop fishing for compliments. I will show you my appreciation when we get home," York replied as the three of them turned to start heading back to the tables where they all were sitting. They got back to the table, Tucker continuing on to where he was sitting with the Reds and Blues. York handed Carolina her drink before taking his seat, Wash sitting next to him.

"Thought you got lost," Ross smirked at Wash as he pushed her a glass of iced tea.

"We were talking to Tucker," Wash answered. "How many rolls have you eaten?"

"Just the one smart ass," she glared at him.

"She's been eyeing up another one," Carolina tattled. "Can't blame her really."

"Yea, when are they serving food? I'm starving," Emma huffed leaning to rest her chin in her hand.

"Should be soon," North answered, adjusting his arm on the back of her chair.

Wash looked at Carolina, "Any reports?"

Carolina shook her head and glanced down at her AD, "Nope. Everything seems clear. First group did their sweep. Second group will be doing theirs shortly. Diaz has perfect view from where he's set up on stage and he's got Cody and Miller running for him with Trevor and Weaver on standby."

"Any word from Khaza and his team yet?" York asked.

Wash shook his head, "Quiet so far."

"Great, so let's enjoy this party," South picked up her drink glass. "Everyone's so serious and on edge. It's amazing you all don't have gray hair and wrinkles by now."

"We can't be all be as chilled and relaxed as you," Carolina commented before taking a swig of her own drink. She looked up when she saw someone approaching and went to stand up, the rest of the table going to follow when they saw General Davies had approached them.

Davies put up a hand, "Please, stay seated. Just wanted to come over and say hello. It's been a while since I've seen you all."

"How are you General?" Carolina asked as he leaned on the empty chair between South and North.

"Superb," he grinned. He looked between her and Emma, "You and Agent Alaska are looking splendid. How are the little ones?"

"Wonderful," Carolina smiled.

"Growing too quick," Emma chuckled.

"They always seem to," Davies smiled at them before looking at Wash and Ross. "And I hear from General Kimball that you two are next on the list?"

"Yes sir," Wash nodded as Ross moved a hand automatically to her own stomach.

"How far, if you don't mind?" he looked between them.

"Seventeen weeks," Ross answered. "Hopefully next week we will find out what the little squiggle is."

"Well congratulations," Davies gave them a grin. "From what I've seen and heard, you two will make wonderful parents along with the rest of your group."

"Thank you, sir," Wash nodded.

Davies returned the nod before letting out a sigh, "I also wanted to thank you for letting me use your former Pilot. She's fantastic. I hope it's ok I use her in the future?"

"She's a free agent," Carolina shrugged. "As long as she's in agreement, you may use her for whatever you see fit."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure if you had plans for her to help out around the Facility or not."

"As long as we can use her for some flight lessons for the recruits when she's free, than the call is completely up to her," Carolina shrugged. Davies nodded again. Carolina glanced over to where Kimball was talking, flanked by Garth and Nick, both of whom were dressed in dark suits, both sets of eyes darting everywhere and scrutinizing everyone and everything. "How is Kimball faring playing political leader?"

"She's doing quite well," Davies gave a proud grin. "Soon, she won't need my expertise."

"Oh I'm sure she will find some way to keep you around," York chuckled.

"One can only hope," Davies gave a laugh. "Being here on this planet and helping to watch it govern itself has been quite an eye opener and definitely a breath of fresh air."

"Well we're glad," Carolina grinned.

Davies gave another nod, "Well, I will let you all get back to your own conversations. I just wanted to come say hello since it's been awhile."

"Thank you for stopping by," Wash gave a wave. Davies gave a nod before heading off to the next table. "It's amazing how much he's relaxed since he was assigned here."

"Remember when Carolina punched him?" York chuckled.

"I think," North interjected as Carolina went to say something in her own defense, "That he was testing the waters to see what our leadership at the Facility was made of."

"Agreed," York raised his glass at his brother-in-law.

"Because punching someone when your system is insane from pregnancy hormones is a good way to show someone who's judging you that you are perfectly fit to keep running your Program," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Just drink your alcohol and enjoy yourself," York replied pushing her glass towards her.

Ross glanced at South who had remained uncharacteristically quiet. She leaned towards her and lowered her voice, "You were quiet."

"Yea, what was I supposed to say?" South glanced at her.

"If it makes you feel better, I can sacrifice a dance with Wash for you," Ross offered.

"Wait, what was that? I heard my name," Wash leaned towards them, a cautious look on his face as South gave a dry chuckle.

"You're dancing with South at some point," Ross patted his cheek. "No arguments, no complaints."

"Sure…" Wash gave them both another cautious look before leaning back in his seat. He went to say something just as the wait staff started wheeling out carts of food. "Oh look, they're feeding us finally."

"Oh good. I'm starving," Ross leaned forward.

"Same here and I'm not pregnant," South huffed.

After food was served and Kimball gave another rousing speech, Ross stood up. Wash gave her a confused look, "Where are you going?"

" _We_ are going to go be social with your sister," Ross said tugging him up.

"Do I have to?" Wash sighed as he let her pull him up.

"Be a man Wash," York chuckled. "I mean come on, North and I have to deal with our sisters all the time."

"It's not so bad," North shrugged as Emma shot York a glare.

"Yea, us dealing with our brothers is much worse," South retorted. "Have fun."

They watched them get up and walk off to where a few of the Sangheili were sitting. York looked at Carolina, "Reports still coming in positive?"

"So far," Carolina nodded glancing over them quickly.

"Great. So we can sneak in a couple dances," York said standing up and offering her a hand.

"And what was your comment earlier about me getting too many looks in this dress?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well…see that would have been had I let you go off by yourself. You are going to be dancing with me, your husband, and I believe I have every right to stake my claim on the dance floor."

"Man," North chuckled as Carolina growled at him, "If you aren't careful, that couch is gonna be awfully lonely tonight."

"Might get cramped, but the couch suits as well," York smirked. "I mean, no kids in the house, might as well take advantage of every piece of furniture we can."

"You'll be taking advantage of that couch by yourself if you keep up your mouth," Carolina gave him a look.

"Ugh, remind me not to sit there next time I come over," South rolled her eyes.

"Ditto," Emma made a face.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news…" York gave them both wicked grins as Carolina smacked him in the chest. "Ow."

"Shut up," Carolina snapped. York gave her a playful grin. "You are cut off."

"Yes ma'am," York gave her a mock salute.

"I'd take him out to the dance floor if I was you," North advised. "He can work off some of the alcohol that way."

"Might be smart," Carolina huffed standing up and grabbing York's hand and pulling him after her.

"Me, I'm just gonna keep drinking," South kicked her feet back onto the empty chair next to her and took a couple sips of her drink.

"Classy, South," Emma rolled her eyes, a smirk on her lips.

"Don't have anyone here to impress," South shrugged.

"Not that that would stop you in the least," Emma replied. South gave another shrug. Emma gave a sigh and leaned into North.

"You two can go dance if you want," South waved them off. "You don't have to sit here on my account."

"Nonsense. I'm tired, North is tired. We can miss a couple dances," Emma looked up at North. "Right?"

"Right," North nodded in agreement.

"Kid keeping you up again?" South asked.

"Not really," North answered. "Just all around tired and relaxing and enjoying the night out without the urge to fly home to put Ollie to bed."

"Then go enjoy yourselves and dance already," South waved them off. "I can sit here by myself or I was thinking about going and finding Niner and check out what kind of carnival wear she decided to wear tonight cuz we all know her thoughts on that."

"Have fun with that," Emma waved at her as South stood up.

* * *

"I can't believe how good you are looking," Ruth smiled at Ross as she sat with them. Wash was standing behind her chair, a careful eye over the place as they sat talking with her and Khaza. He had set Kole and a few others to do a perimeter check. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I gained twenty pounds," Ross chuckled. "But much better than in the beginning. Still some days are hit or miss, but there are more good than bad days now."

"That's excellent," Ruth patted her hand. "Any names picked out?"

"There's a couple we were tossing around," Ross shrugged. "Hopefully after next week and someone's cooperation, we will be able to pick out something concrete."

"I hear Wash is hoping for a girl?" she looked up at her brother.

"I want healthy," Wash smirked. Ross gave Ruth a conspiratorial wink that Wash couldn't see.

"Any nervous jitters yet?"

"Do they ever really go away?" Ross chuckled.

"True," Ruth gave a laugh. She glanced round. "How has Daisy been? She hasn't been over in a while and I know Kole said she had sent her an apology, but I don't know if she's just too embarrassed or something to come over."

"She told me she had some stuff going on," Ross shrugged. "Felicity and I went over yesterday to invite her out shopping while everyone was at the memorial."

"And she took her probation with no lip?" Ruth asked looking up at Wash.

"From what Carolina said, yes," Wash nodded. "She's here. At least, she's supposed to be. That was part of the probation. She is to report to every assignment given. If none are given, she is ordered to stay at the Facility."

They watched as one of Khaza's soldiers came over and said something quietly. He stood up and gave the three of them a nod, "Apologies. General Kimball would like to introduce me to a few of the UNSC officials with her."

"Do you need me to come with?" Ruth asked looking up at him.

"If we need you, I will call. I believe I understand enough of the human social quirks now to manage on my own."

"Good luck," Ruth gave him a smile as he walked off. She looked back at Ross and Wash, "He really has come a long way since I started living with the colony. Took years, but seeing him using what I taught him has been very nice and fulfilling."

"You seem to have really found a niche with them," Wash chuckled.

"Kinda sad I did better with aliens than my own family, huh?" Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"You said it," he winked. He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes as South walked up and rested her arm on his shoulder. "Ruth, have you ever been introduced to South?"

"I think so, but my memory is foggy. Nice to meet you just in case," Ruth nodded at the woman.

"What do you need South?" Wash asked giving her a look.

"Missy said you'd dance with me," South gave him a shrug. "Came to see how tight that whip is."

"You really want me to dance with you?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, if you're worried about Locs, he trusts us and Missy apparently trusts us otherwise she wouldn't have offered and I like to dance so let's go," South said before grabbing him and pulling him off.

Ross laughed quietly and shook her head, "Oh boy…I feel like I need to give Locus a fair warning before she gets home…"

"May I ask why he didn't come?" Ruth asked a look of concern on her face.

"Well…it's a long story, but short version would be that he and his ex-partner sorta kept up the whole civil war thing here for a couple of years…he didn't feel it right that he come."

"Ah," Ruth made a noise of recognition. "Now the name clicks."

The two women chatted for a bit until someone hurried up to them. Ross and Ruth both stood up when they saw the harried look on Preston's face. She was pale and her eyes were bloodshot, her hair tousled. Her outfit seemed like it had once been set straight, but now appeared crumpled.

"Daisy? What's wrong?" Ruth asked, motherly instincts taking over. Preston stuttered at her but couldn't form a coherent sentence. Ruth and Ross exchanged looks as Ruth made her sit down and grabbed a glass of water, dipping in one of the cloth napkins and patting at her daughter's face.

Ross stepped off towards the dance floor below and hit her AD, "Wash dear…"

"Are you really saving me from dancing with South?" Wash chuckled. "She's not happy about it."

"Something's wrong with Daisy," Ross explained quietly to him as she found the two of them had paused on the dance floor. He looked back at her and she nodded her head behind her where Ruth was trying to get Preston to talk to her.

"We'll be right over. South's radioing C," Wash informed her before their radio feed cut off.

Ross looked around before stepping cautiously back towards the table, a hand slipping to her thigh holster she had snuck out, unsheathing the blade she had there. The music changed drawing her attention over to where Diaz was set up. She could see the look of concern on his face as he looked over his equipment, Cody jumping up next to him. She turned to say something to Ruth and Preston when the electricity went out.


	24. Chapter 24

"Shit," Wash cursed staring around in the dark as his eyesight adjusted. He heard South unclip her gun from her thigh as he reached with his own as murmurs of panic started to echo through the room. "South, I lost radio contact with Mila."

"Go. I'll find C," South replied, her jaw clenched.

Wash pushed himself through the panicking crowd. He heard a combination of Nick's big voice and Davies up front shouting instructions as he headed towards where the girls had been. He glanced around quick as he had got to the few steps and saw that some of the Sangheili had been smart and packed their swords and were lighting up the nearest exits for people, though not necessarily letting them out.

He could make out Ross's figure standing next to Ruth as she knelt down in front of Preston who looked worse for wear as he got to the table he had left them.

"Mila," he called getting close. "What's going on?"

Ross shook her head at him. It was still dark by them and he couldn't' make out the look on her face.

"Daisy, you have to tell him," Ruth gave her daughter a stern look.

"I-it's not her fault," Preston stuttered quietly. Wash pulled out his second pistol and handed it to Ross, who took it, her hands shaking slightly. He knelt down next to Ruth.

"Preston, I'm ordering you to talk as your commanding officer."

She took a few shaky breaths and went to say something when a spot light came on near the head table where Kimball had been sitting with people, a video feed appearing on the wall.

* * *

Carolina let out a growl as her fist connected with someone's skull. She shook her hand out before looking over her shoulder at York, who's back was pressed to hers. "Talk about a night out. Was I being paranoid now?"

"Yea, yea. Keep in the I told you so's for at home," he grumbled.

"Get to Kimball."

"Yea? Where are you going?"

"Back to Emma," Carolina replied. "Radios are down and I'm not happy about it."

"Be safe."

"You too," Carolina turned and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before hurrying off to where there table had been. She saw Emma was already sitting with her smaller data-pad out and was looking over things. "What's going on?"

"Someone set off an EMP," Emma growled.

"How is that not effected?" Carolina paused.

"Special purse that Nick and Garth gave me that blocks the waves," Emma replied. "I'm trying to get our radios back on, but it doesn't look good."

"Great. Communication the old fashion way," Carolina grumbled. She ran through her thought process quick. "Get ahold of Locus. He's the only one on the outside that could potentially help and get an outside scope on what's going on."

"On it."

"There a few guys we had to knock out," North motioned over his shoulder.

"Yea, York and I had a couple too that tried to sneak up on us," Carolina sighed. "Any word on Wash and South?"

Emma went to say something else when a few lights popped on. Carolina heard a few safeties clicked and checked her own before her eyes looked over to where a video feed now appeared on the wall. She looked at the table where York had been heading to see it empty. No one was in site.

"Where is everybody…?" Emma breathed quietly, a slight panic to her voice.

"Everybody just behave and put down their weapons. No one…well," a familiar female voice came across as the suit of armor appeared on the video. Carolina gripped her pistol tighter. "No one else has to get hurt."

"This plan isn't going to work," Kimball's voice said from off-screen. "You're outnumbered and outwitted."

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" CT replied cheekily. "You're not who I want to talk to anyway. Come on out, Carolina!"

Carolina heard York snarl off screen and after glancing back at North who gave her a slight head nod, she stepped forward towards the middle of the dance floor where space had been cleared. Carolina did a quick look around to see where her people were currently staged before taking a breath.

"What do you want, Connie? This show-boat thing isn't your style," Carolina huffed sounding bored.

"I want what's mine," CT answered.

"What, revenge?" Carolina scoffed. "Look around. You might think we're outnumbered, but this isn't one of your smartest ideas. You can't have gotten that far with our people and you're surrounded by enough people to take out you and whatever stupid was crazy enough to think this a good idea."

"Are they really stupid if I'm the one controlling them?" CT asked holding up a handheld. "I mean, one little press here of this button and my sleepers come to life. There's no telling who they are or where they are or what kind of chaos they might bring among you as you try to sniff out where I'm holed up with your little friends."

"Connie, please. Think about this…we can get you the help you need," Carolina offered.

"I don't need help!"

"You were just as brain washed as Maine was," Carolina shook her head. "Just in a different sense."

"Don't pull that card on me, Carolina," CT scoffed shaking her head. "You have an hour to give me access to your Facility and your precious AI. Otherwise, you might want to start thinking about which you'd rather lose first. The Leader of this crappy little planet or your husband." CT went to leave the screen, but paused. "And while you do that, have fun fending off my people."

* * *

Wash clenched his jaw before looking back at his niece, who was staring just as wide-eyed, tear tracks down her face. He took a breath, "Preston, I gave you an order. What do you know?"

He watched her lip tremble before she took a shaky breath, "It's Ash. I knocked her unconscious. She's in the bathroom."

"What. Happened."

"I-I-I don't know. She started spewing nonsense and then attacked me," Preston replied.

Wash glanced at Ross who nodded, "Ruth and I have her. Grab someone and go check it out."

"I would feel better if someone else came over to stay with you," Wash replied quietly.

"Then find two someone's, take one with and send the other over. We'll be ok," Ross nodded.

"You heard her Wash," Ruth gave him a reassuring nod.

Wash looked between them before looking around and hurrying off in the direction of where South was located as she talked to Piper and Morris who were standing with Collins and Bennett nearby. He rushed up to them and went to say something when South cut him off.

"Em's working on a makeshift radio communication," South informed him. "Carolina's trying not to go ape-shit…What do you have? Missy ok?"

"She's fine. Preston got to them before shit went down," Wash huffed. "Apparently Zubkov attacked her in the bathroom. I want Morris and Collins to come with me so we can go check it out. The girls say their ok but-"

"Piper and I will go standby. Take Bennett with you too. Who knows what crazy shit is going on in the hallway," South shook her head.

Wash made a face before motioning at the three to follow him. The three of them followed him to the bathroom. After posting Bennett and Collins on the door, he motioned for Morris to follow him in. Zubkov was on the tile near the sinks, a gash on her head. Motioning for Morris to check all the stalls, Wash bent down to check for vitals.

"Clear sir," Morris said coming back over.

"Great," Wash muttered. He reached up to wet a paper towel in the sink and dabbed at Zubkov's face. She started stirring. "Wake up recruit."

"Agent Washington?" Zubkov stammered as her eyes fluttered open. "What…wait." Her eyes widened and she sat up. "Where's Daisy?"

"Calm down. Preston is fine. Rattled since apparently you attacked her," Wash gave her a serious look. "She's with her mom and Ross."

Zubkov pushed herself up, "No. You have to get her away from them."

"Whoa, slow down," Wash said as he stood up and blocked her path to the door.

"She's brainwashed, Agent Washington. I've had a feeling for weeks and she finally confirmed it," Zubkov shook her head, her eyes starting to water.

"What do you mean 'brainwashed'?" Wash asked carefully after exchanging looks with Morris.

"I tried to confront her in here since it's the first chance she's given me in weeks," Zubkov replied. "Her eyes flashed this firey orange and then she knocked me out. Something or someone is controlling her. You have to get her away from Mila and her mom. If she hurts them, she'll never forgive herself."

"Morris-"

"I got her sir. Take the others and get back in there," Morris nodded.

* * *

South stepped around another unconscious body as she worked her way over to where Carolina was standing talking to a few of Nick's men and the recruits, Piper finishing off the other two that had come at them. She waited until the other woman was done handing out orders before clearing her throat.

"What?" Carolina asked.

"Wash ran into a problem," South huffed. "Preston apparently had to knock out Zubkov in the girls room. He's checking it out. Also, Em is working on the whole communication thing. I think I saw Trevor heading her direction."

"Great," Carolina sighed reaching up to rub her head. "She got a hold of Locus. He should be on his way or at least checking in on things from the outside."

South nodded, "So what are we going to do about the whole Connie having our people?"

"I'm working on it," Carolina growled. "Kole already approached me. She and the Sangheili are running perimeters around the building. Connie's got Khaza as well."

"Great," South's eyebrow twitched. "What about those sleepers she hinted about?"

"Two down so far. They were on Nick's team," Carolina replied.

"No one from our group yet?"

"Not so far, but I'm still concerned," Carolina replied a worried look on her face.

"SOUTH!"

"Was that Wash?" Carolina asked as they both turned to look towards the door. They saw him heading in the direction South knew Ross was. South turned to look that direction.

"Fuck," South took off.

Things seemed to turn slow motion as she watched Preston reach up elbow Ross in the side, knocking the gun out of her hand and catching it as Ross fell to the ground, a shocked look on her face as Preston raised the gun to her. She heard Wash's panicked scream and stopped where she was, raising her own pistol and aiming. South pulled her own trigger too late as Preston beat her to the punch. Preston dropped the smoking pistol as a shocked look came over her face as she stared at Ruth who was standing between her and Ross.

"Shit, shit, shit, fuck," South cursed as she ran full speed, getting there the same time as Wash who slid down onto his knees next to Ross who had pushed herself up and was pressing two hands onto the growing spread of red on Ruth's chest.

"I'm fine," Ross elbowed Wash off of her as he futzed, breathing heavy.

"Great," South snapped before hauling off and hitting Preston hard across the head, knocking her unconscious.

"No, don't hurt her!" Ruth stammered before breaking off in a cough.

"Save it," Ross breathed at her. She panted, looking at Wash as he threw cuffs to South who caught them and put them on Preston. "Go get Felicity."

"Collins!"

"On it sir!" Collins spat before taking off.

"Are you ok?" Ruth looked up at Ross who was refusing to move even though Wash was trying to shove her out of the way.

"She got my ribs. I'm fine. Baby's fine," Ross shook her head. "You just worry about you."

Ruth closed her eyes before opening them and looking at Wash, "Don't hurt her. She-"

"I know Ruth," Wash said finally succeeding in replacing Ross's hands with his own and his balled up suit coat.

"South, get Mila up," Wash replied, his voice shaky.

"Come on, missy," South bent down and gripped Ross's elbow. The younger girl hissed as South helped her into a chair.

"Don't you go to sleep on me," Wash growled at his sister as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Did…did I ever tell you that you look like dad?" Ruth gave him a smirk. "especially that crinkle between your eyebrows."

"No and now's not the time," Wash gave a short laugh.

"Make sure you tell Tasha too…she does the same thing," Ruth reached up a hand to put it on his face.

"Tell her yourself," Wash growled as he put more pressure on the wound. He looked around as Ruth's hand fell away, "Where the hell is Miller!?"

South stood up and looked in the direction she had seen Collins run off in and cursed. She checked the rounds in her gun, "They got their own problems Wash."

"Wait…Grey," Ross squeaked before giving another hiss.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Grey muttered as she bent down, pulling a needle out of the first aid kit she had brought with her and giving the needle a quick flick before injecting it into Ruth, who's eyes fluttered closed. She grabbed one of the bio-foam pens and motioned for Wash to move out of her way as she injected that next. "Oh man, that's a lot of blood...Boys!"

"Here Doctor Grey!"

"Load her up and get her to the OR. I'll called it in as soon as I can get some kind of signal. I'll be behind you in two seconds," Grey said. They nodded and carefully loaded Ruth onto the make shift cot they had brought over. She turned her attention over to Ross, putting a hand on her stomach, "And how's mommy?"

"Fine," Ross grimaced as Wash turned his attention back to her once Ruth was out of sight. "I'm fine. Got me in the ribs. Mei said I'm carrying lower and ribs are nowhere near baby. Just having problems catching my breath."

"Well alright then," Grey stood up and held out a hand to Ross. "Little bundle is squirming from the excitement if I'm feeling right. You are coming along as well. That way Agent Washington here can hopefully concentrate on taking care of the situation. Right, Wash?"

"We're fine. I'll keep an eye on Ruth," Ross gave him a reassuring look as she let Grey help her up. He nodded at her and watched her walk away with Grey.

"What should we do with your niece?" South asked nudging her with her foot.

"Bennett, you got her?" Wash asked.

"Yes sir."

"Great," he muttered before stalking off towards Carolina who had now been joined by North and Emma. They all turned to look at him. "What's the plan?"

"Everyone ok?" Carolina asked.

"No. What's the damn plan?" Wash asked again crossing his arms.

Carolina gave a sigh, "Emma's got somewhat of a radio communication worked up. We're still trying to figure out where she could have gone with them in such a short time frame."

"Easy. Still in the building," Wash muttered.

"Yes, but the question is where," Carolina replied. "There are teams scouring the building. Nick's team is checking all of their known safe rooms."

"Any more sleepers?" Wash asked sourly.

"We think she's activated them all," Carolina replied as South finally sauntered up to them.

"Wonderful. Let's go find her," Wash glared, clenching his jaw.


	25. Chapter 25

"You do realize that no matter your demands or who you're threatening, Carolina is never going to give you what you want, right?" York sighed sounding bored from where he was sitting tied up between Nick and Kimball. He saw CT twitch, but she remained quiet. "And seriously, how many times are you going to take me away from my family? You used to be human Connie. You used to have a heart, that's why you turned your back on us all those years ago."

"Will you just shut up?" CT snapped.

"I mean, I get why you did it. Half of us were right behind you once we knew." He gave a short chuckle, "See…that's where you erred though. You kept everything to yourself instead of sharing it with your team from the start. We could have helped. We could have gotten everyone else out without any loss of life. We all could have put the Director behind bars, together, as a team. Like it should have been."

"Bullshit," CT snarled. "Carolina would have never let you do that, let alone be a part of it."

"As much as I want to agree with you," York rolled his good eye, "I also know that while she would have been stubborn to all hell in the beginning, she would have eventually listened."

"He was her father, York."

"Yea…but the second she would have known who and what Tex was, she would have sided with us," York answered. "I know my wife. I know how she thinks. Believe me when I say, she's not going to give in to your demands."

"Well, then I hope you told your kids how much you love them."

"You're not going to kill any of us, Connie," York shook his head.

"York, will you shut up…" Kimball mumbled quietly to him.

"Nah. I'm right. She's not going to kill any of us," York gave CT a smug look. "This is a suicide mission and she knows it. As soon as they figure out where we are, they're coming for us and taking her out in the process. Whether they kill her or not is entirely dependent upon what she wants. That's about the only thing she's in control of right now."

CT swung and cracked him across the side of the head. He clenched his teeth together as the ringing in his ear subsided and he waited for his vision to clear.

"Gonna have to do more than hit me to get me to shut up," he retorted. CT turned away from them. "Come on Connie. You don't have to do this. Like Carolina said, we can get you whatever kind of help you need."

"I don't need help," CT snarled not turning to look at him.

"Great. Then let's come back to the saner side of things and realize what kind of life you want to live now that you're not dead anymore because some lunatic ass brought you back. South's functioning normally. Maine's on his way to not-so-psychotic. Felix might still be fucked up, but I'm sure there's hope for you too. "

"Seriously, you want him to shut up, untie me," Garth growled. "I'm starting to see why his wife is pissed at him all the time…"

"Thanks buddy," York huffed. "Trying to get us out of here."

"Yea, well, I don't think it's helping."

"It's a process," York attempted to shrug. "Gotta chip away at the wall of hers. She's worse than Carolina."

"All of you shut the HELL UP!" CT yelled.

* * *

"Anything?" Carolina asked as she walked back to the table where Emma was sitting with Cody. They had gotten a makeshift system set up while Trevor had taken a group to go check out the power situation.

"Not so far. All of the teams have checked in and no one has seen hide nor hair of where she went with five people all by herself," Emma huffed. "They're doing the last floor now."

Carolina gave a frustrated growl before looking over to where Preston was sitting cuffed, still unconscious. "Any luck on her yet?"

Emma glanced at her before looking back at her computer, "No, but if Wash asks, I'm working on it."

"Are you?'

"There isn't much I can do with the equipment I have here. Besides, we need Grey or Mei to go over it once I'm done." Carolina nodded. "Speaking of Grey, any word?"

"None, but I trust her to do what she has to do. We have more important things to occupy ourselves with," Carolina answered. "Locus get here yet?"

"Yes. South is with him," Emma sighed. "As is North. They're running a quick perimeter check outside."

"Great," Carolina huffed.

"I'll see if Wash found anything. He's working the inside with the Reds and Blues."

"And what about everybody else?"

"They're doing what they can to assist the guests in leaving in an orderly fashion after Nick's security team has cleared them," Emma answered pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"We're letting people leave without knowing where York, Kimball, and the others are?" Carolina asked her eyebrow twitching.

"We can't hold them here and you have more important things to be thinking about. Time's almost up," Emma pointed out.

"That's nice. She's not getting anything from us," Carolina answered. "We're getting them back without giving her anything."

"And what if at the end of that hour, she starts killing them?" Emma asked giving her a look.

"Hence the need to find them," Carolina clenched her teeth.

"Right. Well. Unfortunately there's only so much I can do with the limited equipment and lack of electricity and computer systems because someone set off an EMP…"

"It was some kind of specialized EMP," Wash informed them as he walked up. "It only attacked our system. The rest of the buildings communications are working fine, as is their computer system."

"Hey, thanks for telling the computer genius information she already figured out," Emma gave him a cool look. Wash gave her an annoyed look. Carolina cleared her throat when Emma didn't say anything. Emma rolled her eyes, "Sorry…Snarkiness not best in your current situation."

"It's fine," Wash huffed.

"Any word?" Carolina asked.

"No, but I'm scared to try and call," he muttered running a hand through his hair. He looked over Emma's shoulder. "Hey, pull up that scan right there."

"This one?" Emma asked pointing. He nodded. She pulled it up, making the results bigger. "There's nothing really on it."

"No, but look there. Isn't that the signature for those teleportation cubes?" Wash asked.

"Shit," Emma cursed. "Why the hell didn't I catch that…?"

Wash looked at Carolina who had her eyes shut. "You're allowed a miss, Emma…At least we have some kind of idea about how they got out of here so quick."

"But the next question is, where the hell did they go?" Carolina growled. Emma and Wash exchanged looks as she knocked over a chair. "Everyone back to the Facility. We'll regroup back there and then Emma has access to her equipment. Maybe Church can get a read on York then."

Emma and Wash nodded. Wash reached up and scratched his head, "I'm going to detour."

"Hospital?"

He shook his head, "No. Lock-up. I want muscle going."

"Are you sure you think he's up for this?" Carolina asked cautiously.

"You've said yourself the progress he's made and besides, not saying he's not going back under lockup, but if he assists, it might be a bit comfier for him."

"Be careful."

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Nick grumbled quietly to York. "She could be back any minute."

"Look, it's bad enough I only have one good eye and even if I didn't, still not possible to see behind my back to try and pick the lock," York grumbled back.

"You're supposed to be good with locks."

"I am good with locks. Still have to be able to see something," York retorted. "Doing alright there Kimball?"

"Pissed, but yes," Kimball replied.

"Great. Davies, how about you?"

"Headache from your yammering."

"Wonderful. We already know how Nick and Garth are since they keep bitching at me," York huffed.

"If you wouldn't talk so much, we wouldn't be bitching at you," Garth responded.

"If I was silent, everyone would think there was something wrong with me," York retorted.

"Not that I'm implying that I don't think something is coherently wrong with you, but _is_ there something wrong with you?" Garth asked.

York paused for a moment before giving a grimace, "I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"Wait…seriously?" Kimball turned to look at him. "You're hurt?"

"Like I said, I'm fine," York sighed. "Just a scratch. That's why I didn't say anything."

"What is just a scratch to you?" Kimball asked curiously.

"Little bit of blood loss. Like I said, I'm fine," York answered.

"Garth, how about you work on the whole free our hands thing for a bit?" Kimball asked.

"Hey, I said I'm fine," York barked at her.

"Then fine, keep working," Kimball rolled her eyes. "But we need to get out of here."

"Does anyone else think this place look familiar?" Davies asked. Four heads turned to him before looking around.

York gave a dry chuckle, "Well that's perfect…"

"What?" Kimball asked.

"It's one of our training bases out in the forest area," York sighed. "Probably wanted to be close in case my wife lost her mind and agreed to her terms."

"But if we're in one of your training bases, that means we should be able to talk to Church," Nick hissed at him.

"Very true. Except for the fact we don't know where Connie went to and I'm sure we all agree that it would be best we don't try to get the attention of the thing she wants."

"But if he knows we're here, than he can let the others know," Kimball pointed out.

"Yea, but then we have to figure out how to get his attention because this is not one of his normal hangouts," York grumbled looking around.

"Great . You get on that. Garth will work on getting us free," Kimball said looking around at Garth who gave her a nod.

"Quiet," Davies hissed. "I hear her."

The five of them went silent as they heard CT talking to someone out in the hall. The second voice was talking too low to make out, but CT's responses were loud and clear.

"-were the one who screwed everything up first. It's your fault we had to switch it around so don't go bitching at me because you won't get paid. You lost your paycheck the second they caught you and locked you up." There was a low response followed by a hard crack. "I told you before not to call me that. You owe me for getting you out. Now shut up and sit there and let Zeus work on you."

York looked at Nick and lowered his voice, "I thought Emma said she took care of him…"

"She did," Nick replied giving the door a wary look.

"Apparently there was an issue," Garth mumbled next to him.

"Apparently," Kimball scoffed quietly.

"I'm more concerned with who her buddy is," Nick replied quietly.

York looked at him and looked back to the door, working through the part of the conversation he had heard. His eyebrows rose, "You don't think…"

"I do and I'm going to be pissed if we're right."

"Oregon shake down…." Garth chuckled darkly.

"Magnitude ten," Nick added.

* * *

"Emma, I want answers when I come back from changing," Carolina barked as they pulled into the Garage back at the Facility. "North, get everyone else suited up and armed up. I want patrol groups ready to dispatch once Emma's got something for us."

"Got it," North nodded before raising his voice so those there could hear the orders as Carolina turned to go to the locker room.

"Cody, Trevor, you're both with me for now," Emma called.

Carolina had barely walked in to the dining hall from outside when Church popped up, floating ahead of her, "So…do I want to know why the party was cut short?"

"You're seriously asking that question?" Carolina growled.

"Uh…Yea, I believe I am," Church answered sounding confused. "What's going on?"

"There was an issue at the banquet. CT popped up and somehow managed to teleport York, Kimball, Nick, Garth and Davies somewhere after setting off an EMP that took out the equipment we had with us."

"You're fucking joking, right?" Carolina snarled at him. "Ok…not joking. Why didn't anyone call me?"

"I thought Emma had," Carolina stopped to give him a funny look. "She got a hold of Locus."

"Yea, well he didn't pass along the message. Em's here too?"

"Yes." She went to leave but stopped and looked at him, "Please tell me there's nothing wrong with you? You're normally good about keeping tabs on everyone."

"Uh , yea…I'm fine," Church answered before disappearing.

"Church?" Carolina called. She growled when he stayed quiet before shaking her head and moving quickly to the locker room to grab her equipment. Once she had everything on but her helmet, she hurried out of the locker room and across the Floor to the computer lab where Emma had set up with Cody and Trevor. "What do you have?"

"A fucking mess," Emma snapped. "I don't know what the hell happened to my system, but they pissed off the wrong computer geek."

Carolina slammed her helmet down on a clear spot on the desk, "How long until you get an answer?"

"I don't know."

"Emma, how long?"

"I don't fucking know, Carolina," Emma snapped at her. "I have to run a diagnostic to see what the hell the problem is and then I can _hopefully_ give you an answer." Carolina growled. "I want to find them too. Believe me, you are not the only one frustrated and pissed off about this. Someone broke into MY system and screwed with shit. Church didn't even realize it. He's trying to find the bug on his end to see where things went wrong. Unfortunately, until the diagnostic is done, I can't track York's AD. There's also no saying that his AD is even functioning after that EMP got set off."

Carolina took a deep breath before letting it out in a huff, "Fine. I'm going to check on North and see how things are going out there."

"I say this with all the patience and kindness in the world, but yes, please do. I don't want you breathing down my neck," Emma grumbled as her fingers flew across her keys.

"Don't worry, Agent Carolina," Cody assured her. "We'll try and get things back up and going as quick as we can so that we can find them."

Carolina left the room without a word.


	26. Chapter 26

"York, buddy," Nick called. York's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, come on dude. Keep it together."

"Yea…"

"Seriously," Kimball replied quietly giving him a look of concern, "Where are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch…"

"I call bullshit," Garth muttered.

"Come on, man," Nick shook his head. "You've lost all color to your face about five minutes ago. Just tell us."

York took a slow breath to try to pull himself together, "CT…she went for Kimball just before she used the teleporter cube."

"Went for Kimball how?" Nick prodded.

"Knife. Got me instead."

"Gathered that much from the whole scratch thing. Where'd she get you?" Nick asked.

"Lower stomach."

"Wonderful…" Nick huffed.

"Hold up, I got it," Garth grunted before his hands came free a second later. He stretched out his hand, popping his thumb back into place. Moving quickly and quietly over in front of York, he moved aside York's suit jacket to reveal a red stain. He glanced up at York before shaking his head and taking off his own coat, reaching into one of the inside pockets and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Hope that's clean…" York gave a chuckle.

"Shut up," Garth rolled his eyes as he pressed the cloth against the wound. "Do you have picks with you?"

"Yup," York breathed. "Left inside pocket."

Garth reached in with his free hand before sliding around behind York to start undoing the cuffs. It took a couple seconds before he got York's hands free.

"Thanks," York mumbled moving a hand to press against the cloth.

"Garth, get Kimball next," Nick advised.

"How about we don't?" A cocky voice said from the door before a shot went off.

* * *

Emma glanced up from what she was doing and was about to tell Carolina off when saw that it was not Carolina that had entered. She breathed a sigh of relief as North walked more into the room, "Thank God…please tell me she found something to keep her busy?"

"Yea, working with Mei on Preston," North reached up to scratch his head.

"She awake?" Cody asked.

"No, but Mei can still try and get out whatever is in her head," North answered. "If it happens to be the same things that they tried with South, Wash and York."

"Any word on Ross and Wash's sister?" Emma asked.

North shook his head, "No. Mei didn't know anything really either. Far as she knew, they were in surgery yet. Ross sounded like she was ok so Mei felt no concern and asked permission to send Miller over to check things out." Emma nodded. "Wash get back yet?"

"No, but Trevor has all of our trackers working enough to know that he's on his way back. We're still working on York and them…"

"They'll all be ok. I don't think Connie will actually hurt any of them."

"Yea, ok," Emma rolled her eyes. "She hasn't gone all sorts of crazy since she was brought back from the dead. Our friends will be perfectly safe."

"Sarcasm noted darling," North winked at her. The door opened and Wash walked in followed by the large form of Maine. "Hey guys."

"We have a problem," Wash said through clenched teeth. "Where's Carolina? She needs to hear it."

"On her way over now," Church inform him appearing next to Emma. "And no before anyone asks, nothing on Preston yet. Mei has her sedated until she can figure out that problem."

Maine tapped Wash on the shoulder and signed a question at him. Wash nodded, "Yes, my niece. There was an incident at the banquet as shit went to hell involving her along with Mila and my sister." Maine signed another query at him. Wash clenched his jaw together, "She said they were fine. I don't know about my sister."

Maine gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as the door opened and Carolina walked in, her armor on except for her helmet.

"Church said there's a problem," Carolina said stopping in the doorway and crossing her arms.

Wash glanced at Maine who had crossed his arms. He sighed, "Maine said he had a visitor. As you can see, he declined the offer to go with them."

"I'm not in the mood for you to be beating around the bush here," Carolina gave him an annoyed look.

"CT broke Felix out," Wash replied darkly. Carolina closed her eyes, her jaw clenching together. "She tried to get Maine to go with her, but he refused."

Maine lifted a hand and started signing, -"I'm done with her and I'm done with her vendetta."-

"Do you know anything else that could help us locate where they are?" Carolina asked slowly. Maine shook his head. "Emma-"

"Still working on it," Emma tried not to growl.

"Why is it so hard-"

"Carolina, I would not finish that sentence," Church advised appearing in front of her. "Someone messed with the system. It's so much of a mess that I'm having problems getting through the muck. Though," he said turning to look at Emma, "I found a footprint of the one who did it…"

"Please tell me it's not who I think it is," Emma closed her eyes.

"Well then I hope you don't think it was that asshole Zeus AI," Church grumbled.

"I TOOK CARE OF HIM!" Emma yelled making everyone jump.

"Not saying you didn't," Church put up his hands. "I'm saying he's a sneakier bastard than what we thought. And somehow managed to weasel his way out of what we did to him. Now, before you start applauding me, know that I now know who this jackass was based off of."

"Well, that's something new," North looked around.

"You mean it wasn't based off Hargrove?" Carolina asked.

"Nope," Church answered.

"Who then?"

Church looked at Maine, "You want to tell them?"

"Maine?" Wash asked looking at him. Maine gave them all confused looks and shook his head. "Church, what the hell…?"

"Big guy doesn't know?" Church asked hesitantly.

-"The AI was around before I was. They only forced it in when they needed extra muscle."- Maine signed.

"Boo…"

"Dammit to hell Church," Carolina growled.

"It's Felix. The AI is based off Felix," Church informed them.

"No wonder it's such an asshole," Wash grumbled.

"Church, can you send me the footprint, please?" Cody called from where he was sitting.

"On its way," Church said before disappearing.

Emma looked at Cody, "Had an idea I take it?"

"Well, if it's based of Felix and Felix was also broken out, I can try to map out something that will give us at least some kind of hint of the area they could be in," Cody explained.

"How long until you have an answer for me?" Carolina asked.

"All I'm gonna say is soon," Cody replied as he got to work.

Wash looked at Carolina, "Why don't you help me find armor for Maine?"

Carolina grit her teeth and headed across the room and out the door onto the Floor. North waited until the door closed behind Wash before letting out a low whistle, "I don't think I've seen her like that since we were aboard the MOI…"

"Can't blame her," Emma grumbled. "Not happy about it, but I can't really blame her." She stood up and walked over to look over Cody's shoulder and watched him briefly. She made a noise.

"I didn't screw up did I?" Cody asked giving her a nervous look.

"No…but I find it extremely hard to believe that they would have brought people we'd be looking for to our home base…" Emma trailed off. She hit a few keys and waited for a moment before making a face. "Alright. That's exactly what she did. Church?"

"I can't get into that base. There's a block on that part of the system there," Church answered.

"There's our answer," North smirked. "Carolina will be pleased. Get a few of the teams in. I don't know how much time we'll be able to hold her off before she wants to go in."

"Church, can you access the feed on the other base?" Emma asked.

"That one? Yea. But that doesn't help us now," Church informed her, scoffing slightly.

"How?" Emma countered. "That gives us access to the camera feed. We can see if there's guards or if they have people there with them."

"You realize there are trees and shit in the way?" Church huffed.

"You realize we have other ways of looking at shit?" Emma huffed back. "Come on Church. You're the computer program here. You're supposed to be smarter than all of us."

"Not when someone's messed with shit!" Church disappeared before pulling the feed up onto the big screen on the wall.

Emma walked over to stand in front of it, her data-pad in her hand as she typed away, pulling up certain camera angles and flipping back and forth between infrared and normal. She scratched her head briefly as she walked over to the computer next to the window that she normally sat at and sat down. She starting typing away on there now.

"Anything we can help with, ma'am?" Trevor asked.

"Just keep working through getting all the bugs out of our system," Emma answered.

"What is it you're doing exactly?" North asked as Trevor turned back to his computer.

"I'm trying to work out some kind of game plan so that when Carolina asks us what we have, we can give her something. If I can get some kind of semblance of access to the base they're in, that would be even better."

"Uh, Emma," Church replied speaking slowly, "There's a reason I haven't done that myself. There's a block of some kind on that base that won't let us in."

"Right, but that doesn't mean someone human can't weasel their way around it," Emma pointed out. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

"Ooo look at that struggle," Felix cackled as he watched Nick trying to break free to get to Garth who gripping on to his right shoulder as he lay on the ground. Felix walked over and nudged Garth with his foot, "Now let's not do that again. Next time, I will aim right for the heart."

"I told you not to hurt anyone!" CT yelled walking in the room and shoving him.

"They were three seconds from getting everyone free and your little plan would have been ruined," Felix replied back. "Your plan by the way, is psychotic and makes no sense."

"The plan is fine," CT said through clenched teeth as she grabbed Garth's cuffs off the floor and walked over put them back on him. "If anyone is going to ruin it, it will be you because you killed our bargaining chips."

"Then why did you come break me out if not for my help?" Felix asked throwing his hands in the air.

"You were part of my team," CT muttered.

"Never stopped you from betraying your other team," York coughed quietly. "Glad to see the switched finally flipped…"

"Will you shut up!?" CT yelled at him.

"Nah. More fun to rile you up," York replied.

"Ignore him," Felix put a hand on CT's shoulder. CT shoved him off and walked off to stand near one of the computer terminals. Felix looked down the line before his glance landed on Kimball. He gave a short laugh before walking to stand in front of her as she look up at him, a dirty look on her face. "Hey there Vanessa. Miss me?"

"As if," Kimball scoffed.

"Have to say, I'm shocked you never came to see me," Felix went on. "I would have though you would have been my number one visitor after all we've been through over the years."

"Leave her alone," Nick snarled.

"You're next, you just sit there and be quiet," Felix said holding up a hand in Nick's direction. "Vanessa and I have some catching up to do."

"No we don't," Kimball growled.

"Sure we do," Felix bent down so he was at eye level with his helmet still on. "It's been so long since we had those nice cozy chats." CT cleared her throat. He huffed and looked at her, "What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Someone's trying to break in to the security feed here at the base," CT said to him.

"Well stop them," Felix replied. "That's why I let you keep access to Zeus."

"The system here has more back doors than either us can find and close," CT informed him. "I can only do so much and Zeus is only working at half capacity like I explained to you."

"This is Hargrove's fault," Felix muttered walking over to join her near the screen she was working on. "If he had paid more attention to that bitch of a daughter of his, we wouldn't be having this conversation…Since they apparently know where we are now, how long until they get here?"

"Don't worry," CT answered. "Our team is stationed around the building and I was able to sneak in a few surprises for them if they don't come under a white flag."

"I can guarantee they won't be," York muttered. They both turned to stare at him. "You pissed off my extremely volatile wife. Neither of you are making it out of this base."

"Shut him up," CT looked at Felix who shrugged and walked over to slam York in the head, knocking him unconscious off the chair and onto the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright, cavalry has arrived," Niner walked into the computer lab wearing her flight suit. "What's the plan?"

"You will be dropping in a couple of our agents via the sky while the rest of the team will surround and conquer in the confusion of the sky drop," Carolina explained moving to place her helmet on finally.

"And how exactly are we dropping them in? Chutes will be too slow and they'll be sitting ducks," Niner crossed her arms. "I can't pull a move like we did the first time we went for CT. She's probably prepared for that considering we did that one already."

"The agents I'm sending with you are already in the garage waiting for you. You all can discuss it there. I imagine you will think of something," Carolina responded. "You have ten minutes before I want you air-born."

"Great. Thanks," Niner scoffed before turning to head out to the garage. "Always loved it when we had to make shit up…"

Carolina rolled her eyes inside her helmet before hitting her radio, "South, Locus. Report."

"Still working on getting to where you want us," South answered sounding annoyed.

"What's taking so long?" Carolina growled back.

"You wanted stealth. We're going in stealth. That sometimes takes some time," South replied back. "Now don't call us, we'll call you when we're in position."

"Flight team is going in the air in ten. Be there before then," Carolina snapped before closing the connection. She looked at North who was waiting with his arms crossed while the techs continued working. "Get the rest ready to move."

North looked at Emma who threw him a quick glance before he uncrossed his arms, "What happened to waiting for the scouts to get in position?"

"They're not moving fast enough. We need to get out there now before something happens," Carolina replied back. "You coming?"

"Yea," North sighed picking up his rifle. "Right behind you, boss…" Carolina gave him a brief nod before leaving the room. He walked over to grab his helmet off, leaning down to kiss Emma on the lips before straightening up.

"Be careful, please," Emma gave him a serious look.

"I will," he gave her a wink before heading out.

North walked out through the lunchroom and outside to where the rest of the teams were gathering. He saw Carolina and Wash talking off towards the slope to start heading down into the woods towards the base. After debating if he wanted to join them or not, he headed over, his rifle still on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything to him when he got there.

Tucker jogged up a minute later, "Kole and Junior just got here with a few of their people. Where do you want them?"

"Why are they here? I wasn't expecting them to come," Carolina turned to look at him.

"Dude, Khaza got snatched too. They want to get him back just as much as we want the others back," Tucker replied. "They want to help us."

Carolina took a breath to think and nodded, "Have them go split up among the four groups."

"Will do," Tucker nodded. He went to leave before pausing, "Do we have some kind of plan or something?"

"Get everyone back," Carolina replied. "Take out the enemy."

"You're right," Tucker mumbled turning to walk away, "I shouldn't have asked…"

Carolina made a noise before turning to Wash and North, "Get with your teams and move out. I want all sides covered, no escapees."

They both nodded. Wash walked over to where Diaz was standing with a couple recruits. He took note that Kole was heading to them with two more Sangheili and waited for them to join them before motioning to move out. Everyone was silent as they made their way through the trees, eyes open and weapons at the ready.

Wash felt someone approach him and looked over his shoulder to see Kole. She took a breath before lowering her voice, "Agent Washington, sir?"

"Make it quick," Wash replied.

"Sir, we've had word from my father," Kole replied. Wash paused, the rest of the group following suit.

"What kind of word?" Wash asked carefully. "And when?"

"Just now. We must have gotten in range of him," Kole replied. "He activated his camouflage unit when they were taken and is waiting for an opportunity to take out the loud mouth one so that he can free the others."

"That's great," Wash smirked inside his helmet. "We'll be there shortly tell him. Is anyone hurt?"

"He did not have time to tell us before the frequency cut out," Kole replied as they started moving again.

"Ah. Well…at least he's ok."

"Have you had any updates about Ruha and your Mila?"

"No." Kole made a noise making Wash glance over his shoulder at her, "Second this is done, we'll go over to the hospital and get an update." She gave him a nod as his radio beeped with an incoming call. "Washington."

"Locus and South are in position," Carolina's voice came stiffly across the line.

"What's it look like?" Wash asked.

"Dozen guards out that they can see. That's not to say if and how many are inside. Locus found at least three traps. Be on the lookout for more."

* * *

South lined up one of the guards in the scope and tracked him as he walked his patrol route. She felt Locus lay down next to her on the ridge they were watching from. "Phone call done?"

"Yes. They'll be approaching in a few minutes," Locus replied. "Visual of Felix yet?"

"No and before you even continue to plan on confronting him yourself, stop."

Locus gave a sigh, "I'm not-"

"Bullshit. I know you and I know you want to take him out yourself. I get why, but don't go yourself."

"South…"

"I'm serious. You go by yourself against him and I'll never forgive you," South said not taking her eye off the guard.

"Fine. Come with me," was the low reply. South made a noise. "See. You have your own vendetta you wish to see to the end."

"She's hurt my family too many times," South growled. "She's not getting out of that base alive."

"There's a chance they're together," Locus pointed out.

"And if they're not?"

"Then neither of us go alone."

"Tch." South glanced at her motion detector to see friendly's stepping closer. "We have guests."

"I see," Locus answered before standing up. He walked down the slope until he saw North and the team he was with. "The ridge should be perfect to set up your snipers."

"You heard him. Everyone find a position that will give you clear shots of as much of the area as you can," North ordered quietly. They all nodded and moved silently into the trees up the hill. North turned back to Locus, "Wash's team should be reaching their position shortly, as will Carolina's group. Niner will be dropping in the other's as soon as Carolina gives the cue."

Locus nodded, "South and I are going to move in and see if we can take out a few of the guards and deactivate any more of their traps."

"Be careful, brother," North held out a hand to shake as South came down the hill.

"Same to you," Locus nodded shaking his hand. He motioned for South to go and followed her down the route they had decided while they were waiting. Both activated their camo units as they went, keeping an eye on each other's mark so as not to bump in to each other.

* * *

"Please tell me you have that bitch out of control?" Felix huffed walking back into the room where CT was working and their hostages were still tied up.

"Stop bugging me for the last time. I can't concentrate with you blabbering," CT growled back.

"Lost cause," York coughed. "Want to surrender now or later once all your people are dead?"

"I thought I knocked you out," Felix growled walking over to stand in front of him. York cracked his good eye open and gave Felix a scathing look. He turned to Kimball, "Maybe you'll shut up if I hurt Kimball instead."

"You won't like what happens if you do," Nick snarled.

"That's it!" Felix yelled throwing his hands up. "I'm done in here since the only way to shut them all up is kill them and you don't want them dead for some reason."

"Fine. Radar's showing some weird things anyway. Go grab some people and have them check it out," CT huffed.

"You are not the boss of me!"

"Fine. You want them to catch us before you get the chance to kill anyone, fine," CT shrugged going back to working on the system. Felix made a motion like he was going to go over to her before deciding against it and stomping out of the room. CT shook her head. "Ass…"

"It's a mistake working with him," Kimball commented.

"Not asking you, am I?" CT muttered.

"No, but let me tell you from experience. It's a huge mistake. He'll double cross you the second he can," Kimball replied. "Let us go and as leader of this planet, I will do my best to make a deal for you."

"Just shut up. You're only a part of this because you're with them."

"Blah blah blah," York shook his head. "No one feels sorry for you any more Connie."

"Aren't you dead yet?"

"Nope. Takes a lot more a knife to the stomach to kill me," York coughed.

The room went silent as CT worked on the terminal. A few minutes went by before she called Felix back in and another minute before he swaggered back in to the room.

"What is it now?" he huffed.

"We have visitors," CT replied.

"Fucking wonderful. So glad your plan is going perfectly," Felix growled before walking over to York and pulling him up. "Come on. Let's go greet your wife."

* * *

Carolina knelt down, her team spread out behind her as they waited for the signal from the Air Team. Her blood pounded with a combination of adrenaline, nerves, and anxiety. She glanced into the corner of her HUD where Church was sending her a message.

'Locus and South are working on breaking in to the base to secure a route for the hostages. Wash's team is in position, as is North's. ETA of Air strike in 60.' Carolina blinked an acknowledgement to him. 'And no before you ask, nothing from inside.'

"Ma'am, got Felix in my scope," Morris informed her quietly.

Carolina pulled hers up and looked at the base. Felix was standing on the roof, two of his guards with him. He had his hands on his hips and was surveying the area. She opened her radio to have North get someone, or someone's, on what seemed like an easy opportunity. Before she could talk though, Felix's voice boomed across the area.

"Oh man, I just love hide and seek!" Felix gave a snicker, "You seriously thought you could sneak up on us? Well hey, that's ok. Got just the show to get this thing going. Boys, bring him out." Carolina felt her breath hitch and her heart stop as the two guards drug York up and threw him onto the roof. Felix nudged his still form with a boot. "Doesn't really seem worth it since he's half dead from blood loss anyway, but what better way to put him out of his misery than by bringing on the end a little sooner and in front of all of his friends."

"North," Carolina growled into her radio.

"Bigger problem than that Carolina," North replied.

Carolina went to reply when both guards were suddenly knocked off their feet. Felix jumped down the second it hit him what had happened. She stood up and signaled to her team before opening her radio to all channels. "Open fire!" She started moving as gunshots started echoing. "North-"

"Wasn't Locus. South beat him to it," North replied not sounding happy. "Get to York, I got you covered."

"I want eyes on Felix and a bullet in his skull," Carolina growled back as she activated her speed unit and took off towards the base, taking out a few guards as she ran.

"Working on it. Hard to fire when we don't know where my sister went," North answered back.

"Carolina," Wash cut across.

"What!?"

"Incoming."

"It's probably the Air Team."

"Not ours," Wash answered before cutting off in a grunt.

"What do you mean, not ours?" she spat as she scaled up the base and to the lower roof, taking out the guard that was there before heading to the upper roof where York was.

"I mean, those robots are back," Wash growled.

"Wonderful. Get tech on the line and see what they can do about it," Carolina ordered as she pulled herself up. She made sure that both guards weren't getting up before hurrying over to York. "York-"

"Can't get rid of me that easy," he gave a tired chuckle. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had still been holding. She went to help him sit up when he gave a groan of pain. She moved aside his jacket and growled. "Looks worse than it is."

"Yea and you're teetering on the edge of passing out, you idiot," she snapped before switching over her radio to pelican. "Niner-"

"We're dropping-"

"Change of plans," Carolina cut her off. "I need you to get York out of here and back to the Facility while we get the others out. You can drop everyone off when you pick him up."

"I hate fucking improvising…"

"Don't we all. What's your ETA?"

"Move aside," came the resigned sigh as the sound of the Pelican's engine came in to ear shot. Carolina pulled York off to the edge as the Pelican lowered onto the roof. The bay door opened and the team came piling off setting up a perimeter as Palomo hurried over and helped her pull York onto the pelican. Niner leaned over so she could see back, "Leave it to York to screw shit up."

"I resemble that remark," York retorted.

"Shut up," Carolina grumbled at him as she got him situated before looking at Niner. "Get him back to the main building. His mom is in the Medbay trying to figure out what's wrong with Preston."

"What's wrong with Preston?" York asked looking up at her.

"We'll tell you everything after it's over. Niner?"

"Yea, got it," Niner yelled back to her as she started firing up the engines.

Carolina went to move off the ship when York grabbed her. "I'll be fine. Worry about yourself."

"I'm worried about the others," he replied.

"We're getting them out and Niner's coming back for them."

"Garth's hurt-"

"York," Carolina looked down at him, "We'll get them. Don't worry."

Her radio clicked before Locus's voice came across, "Is the pelican still here?"

"Yes. Why?" Carolina asked as York finally let go. She stood up and headed towards the ramp.

"The Sangheili leader and I were able to get to the others. We're on our way out with them now."

"Niner! Hold off on that lift off!" Carolina yelled back. "The others are coming!"

"Got it! Tell them to hurry the hell up!" Niner responded.

Carolina informed the rest of her team that was still on the roof to keep an eye open for the others that were coming before stepping towards the edge and trying to get a clue about what was happening. "North, status update?"

"Bit busy right now," came the reply.

She growled and was about to respond when Church's voice came across.

"Everybody's a bit busy right now, C," Church informed her. "Sniper squad's got their own group of bots they're taking care of. Ground group is working through the small army that comprised of the guards that were around the building. Air team is working where they're needed as is half of your team. South is keeping Felix busy at the moment, but she's going to need back-up. Still trying to locate where Connecticut got to after Locus and Khaza got the jump on her."

"What about the AI?" Carolina asked.

"Working on it. It was ejected from the system in the base so I think it's safe to assume it's with CT."

Carolina let out a growl before taking a breath, "Alright. See if someone can get a position on Connie."

"On it."


	28. Chapter 28

"Where are you, you bitch!?" Felix snarled as South dodged away from his swing and flanked him again. "That units going to give out at some point!"

"That's what you think," South kicked him in the back of the head and sent him flying forward.

"Heh," was all Felix said before throwing a bunch of knives in her direction. She dodged most of them and staggered, one bedding itself into her shoulder. She pulled it with a grunt and dropped it before falling back and ducking behind a tree. "Aw, don't you want to play anymore? I was just warming up!"

South went to respond when someone grabbed her and threw her down, her camo unit faltering. She grit her teeth as she looked up to see CT staring down at her. South's hand went to grab the pistol off her hip when CT kicked out again.

"Nope, don't think so," CT snarled at her before slamming her boot down into the wound in South's shoulder.

"Not so cocky now are you?" Felix scoffed. He put a hand on his hip and looked around, "Where's your lover boy?"

"Not a clue. I don't need to keep tabs on him," South spat.

"Well then I'm sure he's not far behind you," Felix looked around. "Just a matter of time before he comes to rescue you."

"What's interesting is that you think you have a handle on our relationship," South grunted as she grabbed CT's foot and spun her down, rolling so that she was on top of her, her pistol pointing at CT's helmet. "Surrender or I put a bullet in her. Course, I might just do it anyway."

"Oh please," Felix laughed pointing his own pistol at her. "You are outnumbered here."

"You might think you have the numbers, but we have the skill sets needed to take you all out," South replied.

"Go head and shoot her then," Felix laughed. "It's not like it matters to me in the least."

South looked down at CT, "This is what you'd rather work with than try and make things right with the people who actually cared about you? Jeez Connie…you're more lost than we thought you were."

"Will you pull the trigger all ready?" Felix huffed. South twitched before lifting the gun and aiming straight at him instead, pulling the trigger. He put his shield up and gave a short laugh before grabbing his own pistol and firing back. South rolled off CT and behind another tree, activating her camo unit again before leaving the safety of it. "This game again? You must be a special kind of stupid."

South charged at him and jumped, pulling back a fist before connecting against his head. She grabbed his shoulder and brought up a knee into his gut before wiping his legs out from under him and putting him in the ground.

"Do something!" Felix yelled looking at CT before South kicked him in the side of his head.

South heard CT growl and moved off of Felix, hurrying over kick her back down. Shots of gunfire forced her to flee again. She ran to a nearby branch and pulled herself up and into the trees. Panting she opened her radio communication, "Back up would be wonderful."

"Carolina and I are coming," Locus responded almost immediately.

* * *

Wash hit his current attacker across the side of the head, turning just as the next one went down. He glanced up and saw Diaz give him a two finger salute. Shaking his head he took cover before lining up his next few shots. Seeing the area clear he opened up his radio connection, "We're clear in sector one. How's it looking North?"

"Still gotta lot of work to do," North answered. "South's got Felix and CT as well as a few robots holding her down. Carolina and Locus on their way to her."

"What about Kimball and the rest?" Wash asked signaling to Diaz, Maine, Kole and Zubkov. The rest of his team had split off and gone with Tucker in to what they had designated as sector two.

"Safely on their way back to the Facility," North informed him. "Report said Garth got a bullet to the shoulder and York has a knife wound to the stomach. Everyone else is fine. Em's still working on the AI though. We think it's with CT."

"Well then, I guess we know where we're headed. Location?"

"Sending it over now," North replied.

Wash motioned for his team to follow as the coordinates came across. There were a few bots along the way, but they managed to take them out no problem until they got close. He looked at the group, "Span out, take out as many as you can and don't let anyone through unless it's someone from our teams. I want the area contained. Any clear shots at either Felix or CT take them. We're not looking for prisoners at this point."

* * *

South grabbed on to the next tree and pulled herself up as the previous one fell to the ground from the bullet barrage. Panting, she cursed as he camo unit gave out.

"Can't keep up this game forever!" Felix yelled.

"Don't have to keep it up forever," South responded back.

"You think back-ups coming?" Felix laughed from underneath her. "You're alone out here. No one's coming for you. They're all too busy to come help!"

South glanced down at her motion detector and smirked. Taking a breath she let herself drop down in front of Felix, punching him in the head and knocking him down. "Some aren't that busy." She looked over her shoulder, "Took you long enough!"

"Apologies," Carolina said stepping forward, her pistol pointing at CT. Locus was already behind her, his own gun pointing at her. "Had to take care of some other things first."

"Well hey there Carolina," Felix greeted. "Don't you have some brats to go tuck in? Or I don't know, a dead husband to bury?"

"Not dead yet," Carolina replied giving a shrug. "And I plan on tucking them in. Not that you should really care any."

"You're right. I don't," Felix said taking a stab at South who dodged the knife and grabbed his wrist, twisting it so he would drop it. "Not too smart."

He looked over his shoulder, South following his look and her heart stopping as she watched CT whip around and bury a blade into Locus's stomach. South snarled and took off, Carolina jumping in to confront Felix who had made a made his own move to grab South.

South pulled a fist back to swing at CT as several shots went off, two hitting CT who faltered and backed off only to trip over the foot South had stuck out. She looked in the direction the gunfire had come from to see Wash and Diaz rushing in. Satisfied CT would be kept busy for the time being, she hurried over to Locus who was bent down on one knee.

"Since when do you come running when we're in the middle of a fight?" Locus growled at her.

"Shut up. Come on," South said throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Go do what you need to. I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

"SOUTH!"

South looked up at Carolina's shout and pushed Locus's arm off her shoulder, rushing to meet Felix who had gotten away. Carolina had gotten interrupted with a few bots. South blocked the swing Felix had aimed for her.

"Well wasn't that sweet," Felix cackled before taking a few more swings at South before flipping her onto her back. He went to pull up his rifle, aiming at South's head only for the gun to get kicked out of his hands and a fist to connect with his helmet. "And that's even sweeter. You two make me wanna puke."

"Just make sure you leave your helmet on," South growled as she pushed herself up. "Less work for us if you choke on it."

Felix elbowed Locus in the wound from CT before swinging out with a fist and knocking South back down. South rolled to put herself back on her feet and into a defensive stance.

"Not so fast," Felix cackled again. South growled at him as he pulled Locus up. "One step and I finish him."

"Take him out, South," Locus growled at her.

"Not so fast," Felix said. "Not unless you want me to finish him off sooner. Or don't you want to say goodbye and tell him how you feel."

"He knows," South growled taking a step forward, a hand going back to her pistol.

"Does he though?" Felix wondered, a laugh in his voice. "And honestly...I just don't see it and come on, I worked with the guy for years. He doesn't get those type of feelings." South grit her teeth tried to slide her foot forward without him noticing. "Don't even get me started on you! I mean, I thought the guy was a nutcase before you came along. Now I know he definitely was if he puts up with you on a daily basis." He pulled Locus's head back, wrapping the other arm underneath the chin of his helmet. "Seriously, how do you put up with that? I thought it was a chore putting up with you for all those years."

"Only Siris would understa-"

Felix shoved a foot into Locus's back and shoved him forward, pulling the rifle off his back and aiming it at Locus's head, "Don't talk about that asshole! I SAID DON'T MOVE!" South froze in her attempt to get to Locus who was only a few feet in front of her now. "What is WITH you people!? Love is not the end all answer to things! It makes you all nothing more than the weak vermin I always knew you were!"

"You're the one who's weak Felix," Locus growled. "Always were. You'd rather talk your way out of things than just do it. You let others do the hard work while you tried to squirm and weasel your way out of things."

"I never heard you complain," Felix snarled back as Locus pushed himself up onto a knee.

"That's because you didn't listen to any one but yourself," Locus spat back as he stood up, wobbling slightly. "You used your partnerships. You wouldn't know what it's like to have a team work with you because they trust you. There was hardly ever any trust between us."

"Oh, so you think this group of assholes trusts you?" Felix barked. "They're using you just like I did and your letting them because it's keeping your head attached and getting you a piece of ass as a bonus!" South twitched, but stayed where she was when she saw Locus signal behind his back. Felix gave another cackle, "You can't honestly tell me that you of all people are in love with that psychotic and worthless piece of trash."

"I can and I will and I'm sure she'll say the same," he said helmet turning slightly in her direction. "Right?"

"Yea, you dipshit," South scoffed.

"Oh PLEASE stop," Felix groaned before checking the safety on his gun. "You're making me want to use this on myself."

"What's stopping you?" South rolled her eyes inside her helmet.

"Oh the fact I'd rather shoot you both," Felix shrugged before aiming.

Before South could move, Locus took off, grabbing Felix around the waist and barreling him into the group of trees behind them. South went to go after them when she felt her feet come out from under her. She turned to catch herself so that she could get up right away and was forced to dodge another hit. Growling she grabbed out at the foot that was about to connect and turned them into the dirt. Pushing herself back up, she saw CT on the ground, Carolina's foot now on her throat.

South went to say something to her when an explosion went off, the reverb catching the three of them. For the second time in less than an hour she felt her heart stop as she realized the explosion had gone off in the direction Locus had gone with Felix. She pushed herself back off the ground again and moved that direction.

"South, wait!" Carolina yelled after her.

She ignored her as the flames and smoke started engulfing the area. The gun shots behind her barely registered in her head as she stepped closer, only stopping when she saw two figures coming towards her. A low growl started and she moved forward, ready to beat the hell out of whoever was coming out, only to freeze when she saw Locus using Maine for support. Her throat got tight as her knees gave out and she sank to the ground. Maine stopped and helped Locus to the ground next to her before walking off to aide Carolina.

South took a breath to get herself under control before punching him in the arm, causing him to chuckle. "Asshole. What the fuck was that?"

"Agents Washington, Maine and Diaz had a trap laid out. The covertly told me to get him in the area so they could take care of him," Locus explained before coughing, a hand going around his abdomen.

"Fucking asshole...leave to him to not share with the rest of what was going on," South growled. She glanced over her shoulder to see CT on the ground. "Please tell me he's dead?"

"Blown to pieces," Locus nodded before slumping into her.

She heard footsteps and saw that Maine had come back. She put a hand on Locus to steady him, "Come on. Maine will help you get up to Medbay." Maine gave a growl of agreement as he held out a hand and pulled Locus off the ground. "No dying on me, asshole."

"Wouldn't dream of it..."

South watched the two walk off before turning to see Carolina walk over to her. She held out a hand and pulled South up with her good arm. "Where's Wash?"

"He and Diaz on are on the other side of the explosion they did," Carolina replied.

"And how's CT?" South asked looking over at the figure.

"Unconscious, still alive even after several gunshot wounds," Carolina shrugged. "To be honest, not in any hurry to get her help either, though Nick is on his way down with a few from his team to contain her."

"Fucking wonderful..."


	29. Chapter 29

Wash let out a big sigh of relief as the explosion started clearing. The big fight appeared to be over, but he couldn't relax. Not until he knew the outcome. A hand appeared in his line of vision and seeing Diaz standing over him, reached up and allowed himself to be pulled up off the ground.

"That was some fight, sir," Diaz commented.

"Yea," Wash breathed. Once he got his bearings, he looked around quick before turning to Diaz, "What's happening?"

"Asshole's dead," South quipped stepping up to them. "CT's almost dead."

"Almost?" Wash asked, his voice fluctuating slightly.

"Apparently still kicking," she scoffed. "High security lock-up for her until the UNSC tell us what to do with her. Nick got a team on its way here. Bots are almost taken care of and the few soldiers that were working with them surrendered once they got word their leaders were captured."

Wash nodded, "Where's everyone else?"

"North and his group are on their way down, picking off stragglers. Three guesses where C went to the second it was clear we were done out here," South nodded in the direction of the Facility.

"Surprised you weren't right behind her," Wash commented. He heard Diaz chuckle quietly. "Locus ok?"

South shrugged, "Seemed ok. Maine took him up to Medbay." Wash nodded. "Thank you for that by the way. Really love the whole leave me out of important information deal."

"You really think I'd let something happen to him after you finally tell him how you feel?" Wash smirked.

"But sir, she didn't actually say anything," Diaz pointed out. "Just agreed with him."

"Ya know, you're right,"

"Shut up," South shoved him gently. "North and I can handle the rest until Carolina gets back out here if you want to head off to the hospital to check on Missy and your sister."

"Thanks South." Wash went to move before stopping and looking at her, "Shouldn't you be heading up to the Medbay yourself?"

South gave a wave, "Scratch. I'm good."

"Yea…ok," Wash trailed off looking at her. "Diaz-"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Diaz gave him a salute. "Go check on Mi and give her hell from me for missing all the fun."

Wash nodded and looked for Kole's radio signal as he started walking back. He connected, "I'm heading up to the Facility to grab a warthog and head to the hospital. Have you found your dad yet?"

"Yes sir," Kole replied. "He is talking with one of his lieutenants. Do you wish to speak with him?"

"Just curious if you guys want to hitch a ride with me," Wash offered.

"Hold on," Kole said as her line went quiet. Wash could make out the Sangheili dialect in the background before he heard Kole clear her throat. "Father says that if you would not mind waiting for us, that we would like to accompany you. He knows you are eager to check on Agent Ross and would understand if you don't want to wait."

"I can wait," Wash replied. "Have Church alert me when you get to the garage. I'm going to check on things in the Medbay."

"Understood." Kole paused, "Thank you for considering waiting for us."

Wash smirked, "Not a problem."

He closed out that radio connection before flipping over to the computer lab. "Hey Em?"

"What's up?" Emma huffed. "North and Carolina both already updated me."

"Great. I'm on my way in. I told Kole to let Church know when they get to the garage so we can go to the hospital. He's not too busy is he?"

"Resting, but I think he can handle that much," Emma sighed. "Did they tell you about the AI?"

"No. What about it?"

"We completely lost its signal when you triggered the bomb. Either it completely ejected itself or it was with Felix the whole time. Trevor and Cody are getting a scanner ready to go out and double check just to make sure the first option didn't happen.

"Got it. How are the patients in Medbay?" Wash asked.

"Everyone's gonna live," Emma answered.

"Great. I'll see you in a few."

Emma closed out the connection without another word. It took Wash another couple of minutes before he walked in to the lunchroom. He pit-stopped in the computer lab before heading to the locker room to change out of his armor. After he was back in somewhat normal clothes, he walked into the Medbay. Carolina was still wearing her armor and standing near the surgical window. She glanced back at him before turning her concentration back on the other side of the glass.

"I see you changed all ready. Hospital?" she asked before he could say anything.

"Yea, if that's ok," he replied joining her. She nodded. "York ok?"

"Mei's just finishing up now. He was lucky. Nothing vital was hit," Carolina sighed. "Garth was easy. He's still out over on the cot. Locus is next on her list. He's sitting with the healing unit right now," Carolina motioned. Wash glanced back and saw Locus sitting with his helmet off, his eyes closed.

"Glad to hear everyone's ok in here. Any more casualties on our side?"

"Nothing major that was reported," Carolina shrugged. "We'll find out once things get cleared up and everyone checks in."

"Got it," Wash nodded.

"I would have thought you wanted to head out right away."

"I'm waiting for Kole and Khaza to meet me in the garage. They want to check on Ruth as well."

"Ah." She sighed, "Mei hasn't gotten anything. I don't know if that's good or bad."

"No news is good news. Isn't that how the saying goes?" Wash gave a dry chuckle.

"Let's hope it's good news then," Carolina gave him a small smile. The door opened and Mei walked out, removing her mask and gloves as the door closed. "All done?"

"Now that all the infection is gone, yes," Mei sighed. "He'll be good as new and bugging you in no time. Two more patients you said?"

"South didn't come up yet," Carolina replied.

"Said she was fine," Wash shrugged.

"You both are alright?" Mei looked between the two of them.

"For the most part," Carolina shrugged as Wash made a face.

Church popped up, "Wash, your passengers are ready."

"Got it. I'll call with an update," Wash said as he turned to leave.

He headed to the garage. Upon entering, he motioned for Khaza and Kole to get in the jeep. He backed out and headed to the hospital, the ride quiet. After parking, the two aliens followed him in. He gave both names to the girl at the desk and waited for her to get a nurse to take them back. The room they were led to was a single room where Ross was laying on the propped up hospital bed. Her eyes were closed.

"We can wait out here until the nurse comes back," Khaza offered.

"No, it's ok. I'm sure Mila would like to say hi as well." The two aliens nodded and waited for Wash to walk in and sit in the chair next to the bed, reaching out to take her hand and kiss the back of it as he looked at all the equipment she was hooked up too. Her eyes opened and she gave him a small smile before it turned sad and her eyes started watering. He got up from the chair and moved next to her on the bed, "I'm here."

"What…what happened?" she asked holding back a sniff.

"You tell me."

She shook her head, "No. After I left. Is it over?"

"It's over," Wash gave her a small smirk.

She nodded, "Did the doctor come talk to you yet?"

"We just got here. Why? What's wrong?" Wash asked his gut getting a sinking feeling. He looked around and counted the two heart monitors, one slightly faster than the other.

"I'm fine," Ross said grabbing his hand. "Baby too. Just gotta watch how I move. A rib busted, but it was up high enough that it didn't affect anything besides make it harder to breath." Wash let out a sigh of relief. "No one came to talk to me about Ruth though. I've asked but they won't tell me anything and Grey hasn't been through so I can ask her. I haven't even seen Felicity since she left to go try and get an update."

"I'm sure now that we're here, we'll hear something," Wash said as he squeezed her hand.

* * *

Emma walked into the Medbay, her arms crossed. Carolina looked up from where she was sitting next to York's bed. Emma made a tsk noise and shook her head, "Go change."

"I'll change when he wakes up," Carolina shifted.

"Carolina please," Emma sighed shaking her head. "Go change. I'll sit with him. Everyone else is getting cleaned up. You should too."

"Clean up for me means a long hot shower and quality time with my breast pump…" Carolina grumbled.

"I'm not going to say it again," Emma gave her a look. "Go clean up."

"Might want to listen to her," Garth grumbled from his bed.

Caroline rolled her eyes before standing up and walking from the room. Emma sighed and shook her head, taking the seat that Carolina had been in and looking at her brother who was still unconscious. She yawned and looked over at Garth, "How you doing?"

"Not the first gunshot I've ever got," Garth grimaced. "Mei said York should be ok. Just waiting on him to wake up. She should be out soon with Locus."

"South come through yet?" Emma asked.

"Nope. I'm assuming she's still out finishing things up with our husbands."

"And no word from Wash?" Garth shook his head. "Hopefully that's good news…"

"What happened anyway? No one said a word about it."

Emma sighed and looked around to see Preston still unconscious on one of the other beds. She looked back at Garth, "Preston was taken over. We don't know when, we don't know how. As soon as we can wake her up to question her, we will hopefully have those answers. Right before you all disappeared, she approached Ruth and Ross saying the Zubkov attacked her. It was the opposite. In the confusion of you all disappearing, she disarmed Ross and was going to shoot when Ruth got between them. They were both taken to the hospital. Ross insisted she was ok, but we're not sure about Ruth."

"Oh man…" Garth shook his head.

"I know," Emma sighed.

"Missy'll be fine," York mumbled making Emma jump. He gave a chuckle. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"You're an ass," Emma growled as Garth gave a laugh.

"Tell me something new," York smirked at her. "Where's my wife? I thought for sure she'd be sitting by my bedside."

"I made her go change," Emma shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes."

"So we won?" York asked.

"Course," Emma shrugged. "Felix is dead. CT's in custody unless she bleeds out before she gets there."

"Wonderful," York sighed closing his eyes. The door opened and Carolina walked in dressed in her sweats. "There's my lovely wife."

"I hate saying it, but I never thought I'd be so happy to hear you try and flirt with me," Carolina smiled walking over. Emma went to get up and she waved a hand, sitting on York's bed and taking his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed in the gut," York smirked at her.

"Good. Exactly like you should," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it was me or Kimball."

"I know," Carolina gave him a smile. The door opened and South walked in. "Mei's not done with him yet."

"I know," South replied, her voice low. "Wash called."

"And?" Carolina asked carefully.

"Ross and kid are fine."

"That's good to hear," Carolina nodded as there was a collective breath of relief.

"Not so good is his sister," South continued. "The…the bullet hit one of the big arteries. They did their best to repair it, but there was too much blood loss. She crashed on the way to the hospital. Got her going again enough to get her to surgery, but..."

South didn't finish, but they all grasped what she didn't say. They all looked at Preston who was still unconscious.

* * *

"Ow," Ross grumbled as Miller finished re-wrapping her ribs.

"Sorry," Miller mumbled back.

"It's ok. I know it's hard," Ross glanced at her. She looked around the room and towards the door before letting out a shallow sigh.

"He'll be back."

"I know. Just worried…He didn't really react when Grey told us what happened."

Miller nodded her head in understanding. "In any case, he's with Khaza and Kole, right?"

"Right."

"He'll be ok," Miller gave her stomach a pat. "Did you tell him that news?"

"No and I'm not sure I should," Ross chuckled. "I don't want him getting more upset if he finds out I found out without him."

"It's not like we planned it when we were checking the little squiggle," Miller replied.

"I know, but maybe we can do another with him here and have the same cooperation," Ross replied moving one of her hands back and forth across her bump.

"We can certainly try," Miller gave the ghost of a chuckle.

"No news on Daisy?" Ross asked. Miller shook her head. "It's not going to be good when she does wake up and realize what happened."

"Agreed…" Miller leaned back in her seat. "I should see if Grey talked to Mei yet about what they're going to do with her."

"It's all going to depend on how she wakes up," Ross sighed. The door opened and Wash walked back in looking tired. "Hey." He gave a small wave as he walked over to sit down in the chair on the other side of her. "Doing ok?"

"Ask me again in a couple days," he replied. "Khaza and Kole returned to the Embassy to make preparations." Ross reached out to take his hand. "How long do you have to stay here?"

"Felicity?" Ross raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I will call Mei and see what she says," Miller replied getting up. She paused when she got to the door, "Shall I bring back the ultra-sound? She might want me to check on squiggle butt again before she says it's ok."

Wash looked at Ross who reached out to run her fingers through his hair before looking at Miller, "I'm sure that would be nice. Thanks Felicity." Miller gave her a nod before leaving the room. Wash let out a sigh and leaned forward to put his head on her bed. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry…"

He picked up his head and looked at her, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't Daisy's either," Ross pointed out.

"I know," Wash sighed rubbing his face. "She's going to be a mess…" Ross made a sympathetic noise of agreement. He looked up at her, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Just gotta watch how I move and how deep of a breath I take, but I promise I'm ok," Ross replied. "Honestly, I'm more worried about you."

"I'll be alright…" She nodded as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

"Once everything is finished getting cleaned up, we'll be able to put this all to rest finally," Kimball explained as they all sat around the Medbay.

"Will you need anything from us?" Carolina asked.

"We shouldn't," Kimball shook her head. "And honestly, you've all done more than enough. This program was one of the best ideas we could have ever had."

"Even though it probably caused half your problems?" York joked.

"York, really?" Carolina rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

"I was kidding."

"I think we still would have had the same amount of problems whether you all had been here or not," Kimball smirked. "And we wouldn't have been able to handle most of them considering how things were left after the original fighting stopped." Kimball looked around at them all, "We are once again indebted to all of you. Thank you."

"It's what we're here for," Carolina answered.

"So what now?" North asked.

"Well," Kimball sighed. "After cleanup, there will be a statement to the general public about what happened and probably a couple more meetings with UNSC officials. Nothing any of you really need to worry about at this point in time."

"Will you be needing a report at all?" Carolina asked.

"Eventually."

"We'll work on them in the meantime. Just let me know when you want them,"

"Will do," Kimball nodded. She looked around, "Is Wash not here?"

"Hasn't been here since the fighting stopped," Carolina answered. Kimball gave her a confused look. "He had to go to the hospital."

"Is everything ok?" Kimball asked.

"Ross and his sister were taken there from the banquet. There was a…situation. Ross is ok, but his sister didn't make it."

"That would probably explain why I had a message from the Sangheili Embassy saying to contact Khaza's second in command," Kimball scratched her head. "How's Wash?"

"South?" Carolina looked over where South was sitting.

"Hard to say," South shrugged before grimacing. She reached up to rubbed her bandaged shoulder. "Sure he's kicking himself for whatever reason."

"Knowing Wash, yea I can see him doing that," Kimball sighed. "Awful to say, but at least Ross is ok. I'd hate to think how he would be if something had happened to her and the baby." Kimball glanced at Locus who had been sitting quietly while the rest of them talked. "That…that thank you extends to you as well."

"Does that mean all is forgiven?" South asked when all Locus did was give Kimball a nod of acknowledgement.

"South…" North huffed as the others groaned.

"What? It's a legit question," South replied crossing her arms carefully so as not to disrupt her injury.

"Some," Kimball gave her a smirk. "It's a lot of years to make up for what happened here. I'm sure you can understand."

Locus put a hand on South's good shoulder to stop her next response. He looked at Kimball, "Of course. I owe everyone here a great deal for the chance to make up for the things Felix and I did."

"That you do," Kimball replied. "That being said, I expect you to continue to do your part and assist them here at the Facility." He nodded again. She turned to Carolina before looking over at Garth, "Nick said he'll be by to escort you home as soon as he is finished debriefing his team."

"Yes ma'am," Garth nodded. "May I ask how you're getting out of here?"

"North and Emma have offered to take me back before they go home." Kimball gave him a smirk, "It's like you don't think I know how to manage myself."

"Some days you make me think that," Garth gave her a wink.

"I take it you're ready then?" North asked.

"I am if you both are," Kimball nodded.

The three of them headed out after a round of good byes. Carolina leaned back in her chair and gave a tired sigh. York reached over and took her hand, "You can go home to the kids and sleep in bed."

"I know," Carolina answered. "And as much as I would love to go see them, I'd rather stay here with you."

"And as much as I love hearing you say that…Go home to the kids. Ally's gotta know something is going on unless Pops lucked out and she was in bed before then."

Carolina glanced at the time and sighed, "I'll leave in an hour or two. Tyler will most likely be awake then to get fed. I'll go then if that will make you feel better."

"It will, yes," York nodded lifting up her hand to his lips.

"Oh puke," South teased rolling her eyes.

The door opened and the five of them turned to look to see Zubkov poking her head in. Carolina sat up, "How can we help you?"

"I…Sorry ma'am. I was wondering if Daisy was awake yet," Zubkov said glancing around nervously.

Carolina sighed, "No, I'm sorry, but she's not. Dr. Lang is still figuring things out. She has her heavily sedated in the surgical room until Dr. Grey can get here in the morning."

"Oh…ok…" Zubkov nodded. She went to leave before pausing and looking back at them, "Is there any word on her mom and Mila?"

"Ross and the baby are ok. She's got a broken rib, but otherwise no worse for wear," Carolina answered.

"What…what about her mom?" Zubkov asked.

"Didn't make it…" South answered when Carolina didn't say anything. Zubkov made a noise before covering her mouth. "Reason number two we aren't waking her until we know she's her."

Zubkov nodded before letting out a shaky breath, "If…if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be here when you tell her. She might need someone close to her."

"We will call you when we are ready," Carolina assured her.

* * *

Carolina felt the bed move and someone crawl under the blankets and snuggle in to her. She moved an arm around the smaller form and pulled her closer, letting out a sigh.

"Are you awake…?" Ally whispered.

"Kinda," Carolina replied. She felt Ally nod her head. "What time is it?"

"Nine. Tyler's still asleep too."

"Is Pop-pop still here?"

"He made me breakfast and then said he was going to check on Mimi quick and also see how Daddy is." Carolina nodded. "Can we go visit Daddy once you and Tyler wake up?"

"We can," Carolina sighed. "I would like to rest until Tyler wakes up again. It was a long night and he didn't want to fall back asleep after I got back and fed him."

"Ok," Ally replied going quiet.

Carolina smiled and snuggled Ally closer. She wasn't sure how much longer she slept for, but Ally squirming woke her up again. She cracked an eye as the blankets moved and Ally gave an excited squeal.

"Momma and I were going to see you when she woke up!" Ally exclaimed as Carolina opened her eyes to see York standing in the doorway, grimacing a bit as Ally squeezed his waist.

"I figured I would come to you," York answered. "Your mom up?"

"I am now," Carolina replied before yawning. "What are you doing home?"

"Mum gave me a round of the healing unit this morning when she came back and deemed me fit to leave," he shrugged. "Still a little sore, but no more stitches."

"Whose idea was that?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I didn't want you to have to deal with the kids all on your own."

"Ally basically watches herself," Carolina replied sitting up.

"Well maybe I wanted to be home with my family," he shrugged.

"Did Wash stop by?" Carolina asked.

"He may have…"

"Ally, can you go check if your brother is awake? I haven't heard him yet."

"Ok!" Ally said giving York one more hug before fleeing the room.

Carolina looked back at York, "How is he?"

"Relieved Ross is ok, but then feeling like shit because of Ruth," York answered walking over to sit on the bed. "I told him to let us know if he needs anything."

"They were just starting to get along too…" Carolina sighed leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. He turned to kiss her head. "Isn't his other sister on her way here to see them?"

"Yea," York sighed. "He talked to me about it a bit. He doesn't want to call her."

"He has to tell her," Carolina lifted her head up to give York a look of disbelief.

"Calm down," York said throwing and arm around her. "I said he didn't want to call her. Not that he wasn't going to tell her. He figured it's not something that should be delivered over a phone conversation. He wants to tell her in person when she gets here."

"Oh."

"Yea. Oh and guess what."

"Do I have to?" she chuckled.

"They found out the sex of the baby."

"Oh yea?" Carolina chuckled. "Did he tell you?"

"He may have." Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "Should we wait for Ally?"

"I know you're itching to spill it," Carolina smirked at him.

* * *

"Knock knock," South said as she opened the door to Wash's house. Ross gave a wave, her mouth full from what she was eating. South looked around, "Where's Wash?"

"Hopefully sleeping," Ross replied trying not to sigh and giving a wince. "I thought Locus was coming with?"

"He's still in Medbay. He's being stubborn."

"Why is he being stubborn?" Ross asked as South joined her on the couch where she was propped up.

"Because he won't take another round of the healing unit and Mei won't release him until she's sure there's no chance of infection."

"Ah."

"How are you doing?"

"Bored and worried about Wash," Ross replied.

"Broken rib, right?" Ross nodded. "They're the worst…can they use the healing unit?"

"Mei is thinking about it and making some calls to make sure it'll be safe with the baby. Until then, it is sitting around doing nothing for me."

"And Wash I'm sure is being all hovery."

"Not yet, but I'm sure once he gets caught up on sleep he will be. Course, he's got other things to worry about besides me," Ross answered.

"Yes, but you're number one on his list," South pointed out. Ross gave a nod of agreement. "Everything's ok otherwise?"

"As ok as it can be," Ross put a hand on her stomach.

"Did he tell you everything that happened?"

"Yea, he caught me up when we got home this morning."

South gave her a curious look, "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes," Ross rolled her eyes. "Plus it's kinda hard to sleep for long when I have to sleep here and ignore the pain in my chest." South nodded. "Oh, so I'm not sure if I am actually allowed to tell you, but if you want to know…we found out the gender."

"Fuck his permission," South waved. "Tell me. Have I won the bet?"

"Nope," Ross smiled at her. "Wash won."

"That fucker," South smiled. "So pink everywhere and everything?"

"Oh God, please no…" Ross gave a short chuckled. "And don't make me laugh. It hurts."

Rebel came trotting out from the kitchen and jumped up onto the back of the chair, bumping his head against Ross's before continuing over to South who reached up to scratch his chin. South cleared her throat after a minute, "So…did Wash tell you everything?"

"No I didn't," Wash sighed walking out from the kitchen.

"Hey," Ross looked over her shoulder at him as he walked around to sit in the arm chair. "Sleep ok?"

"Better question is did he sleep," South corrected. Wash made a face. "Collect your winnings yet?"

"Not yet," he shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Is it ok I told her?" Ross asked.

"Course," he shrugged. "Should probably mention that York knows which means subsequently Carolina will know."

"When'd you see him?" South asked.

"This morning. I stopped over to check on things before I came home and someone made me try to go sleep."

"To which you have not answered if you did or not," Ross replied.

"Yea, some. How's Locus?"

"Being a stubborn asshole. He doesn't want Mei to run the healing unit."

"Why? He was sitting with it before I left to go to the hospital."

"Beats me," South huffed. "I got annoyed so I left and called Missy to see if she was up for a visitor."

"Ah." Wash reached up to rub his head.

"You ok?" Ross asked.

"Yea. Headache," Wash answered. "How's our girl?"

"Twitching about," Ross said. "I must say, I am thankful that she is still small enough that she won't be kicking me in the ribs anytime soon."

"Only a matter of time," South chuckled.

"Yea well, hopefully Mei decides that a round of the healing unit won't hurt and I won't have to worry about that so much."

Wash looked over at South, "Do you know if Mei and Grey got a chance to work on Daisy yet?"

South shook her head, "Nope. There was talk of tomorrow." He nodded. "Any word on when your other sister is getting here?"

"No. I mean, I could call to find out, but I don't want to tip her off before she gets here."

"I don't know, Wash," South shook her head. "I think telling her before she gets here would be the smarter course of action. What if she doesn't get here for another month? You're really going to let it go that long?"

"South, I don't really want to talk about this right now," Wash huffed.

"Listen, I know you were just getting close and everything after years of hating each other, but don't wait to tell your other sister," South said. "You can give her full details when she gets here, but at least she won't be expecting to be greeted by Ruth when they land."

"I will take that into consideration," Wash tried not to growl.

"Drinks anyone? I want tea," Ross said going to push herself up.

"I got it. You just stay sitting," Wash pushed himself up from the chair and walked back out to the kitchen.

"Sensitive subject noted," South mumbled quietly.

"I doubt that mental note will stop you," Ross replied. South gave her an innocent smile. "So what didn't Wash tell me?"

"Nothing really important," South shrugged.

"South…"

"Ugh, fine…but don't go getting all cute and crap on me."

"Sure," Ross nodded.

"Without actually saying it, I kinda told Locus how I feel about him…"

Ross gave her a confused look, "How does that work?"

South huffed, "Felix was taunting us and said something along the lines of how Locs could…ya know…love me and he said he can, he does, and he knows I feel the same…"

"And you agreed I take it?"

"Yea."

"Good. Even though you haven't said it yet, I'm glad your past the denial stage," Ross gave her a big smile.

"Now if only she would say it out loud," Wash joked walking back in to hand them both a cup of tea before walking over to his chair to sit.

"You just shut up," South smirked at him.

"Guess I have to go collect my winnings from that too," Wash sighed. Ross shot him a look and he realized his mistake, his face reddening almost instantly.

"What winnings?" South glared at him.

"Oh, the uh…the one's from guessing how long it took York to annoy Carolina when he woke up. I just remembered I have to get those when I get the winnings from the gender bet."

"I don't believe you. What winnings?"

"Why don't you believe me?" Wash asked, his voice still squeaking.

"You're a terrible liar, always have been," South rolled her eyes. "And your voice is doing that awful octave pitch thing it does when you're trying to hide something."

"Mi?"

"I'm not helping you," Ross shook her head and sipped her tea.


	31. Chapter 31

"Bicycle, bicycle," Carolina cooed as she moved Tyler's legs back and forth to try and stop him from crying. There was a knock on the door and she looked up, "Come in."

The door opened and Wash poked his head in, "Uh, hey…bad time?"

"Nothing about this morning is good, so it's not like it matters much," Carolina grumbled before giving a huff. "Church?"

"What's up C?" Church appeared on the desk next to where Tyler was laying. Tyler turned his head to look over at Church, letting off an unpleasant noise at him. "Ah. Nevermind. I am on it."

A tiny digital fireworks display appeared over Tyler, who's attention was immediately captured as he quieted. Carolina gave a huff and pushed her hair of her face and looked at Wash, "Hi."

"Hey," he gave a chuckle. "I'm going to have to remember that trick in a few months, aren't I?"

"Remind me to start charging," Church grumbled.

"Yea, sure," Carolina smirked at him. "So what's up? How are things?"

"Things are ok I suppose…" Wash sighed. "Mila's bored."

"She can come here and hang out and go over paperwork," Carolina offered.

"I will bring it up to her," Wash nodded.

"Have you talked to Khaza since everything?" Carolina asked.

"Uh yea, this morning when he brought Kole over for drill. He asked if we should wait until Tash gets here for the funeral ceremony."

"Might be smart," Carolina shrugged.

"Except I don't know when she's getting here," Wash replied making a face.

"Then you should probably find that information out," Carolina pointed out. "Ya know, we do have a smart AI that could probably find out where her ship is."

"Will you stop offering my services?" Church chuckled.

"But they're so handy," Carolina smirked as she lifted Tyler off the desk and cuddled him against her. "Mind helping Wash out?"

"I suppose," Church gave an amused sigh. "Give me a couple minutes."

"Thanks Church," Wash gave him a small smile.

"Doing ok otherwise?" Carolina asked.

"I suppose," Wash shrugged leaning back in the chair. "It just sucks…"

"I know," Carolina gave him a look of sympathy.

"We were just starting to get along after years of being at each other's throats…" Carolina nodded. "I mean…I'm relieved Mila's ok and the baby, but I didn't want to lose my sister…"

"I know, Wash. I'm sorry."

He nodded his head and went to say something when Church popped back up, letting off a little firework over Tyler who made a noise, that put a small smile on both adults faces.

"You're lucky. Should be here by the end of the week," Church informed him. "Hard to pinpoint an exact day, but as soon as the ship enters the atmosphere, I'll have Santa tip me off so I can let you know and you can meet them over at the spaceport."

"Thanks Church. I really appreciate it," Wash nodded.

"I'd say name you're first born after me, but word has it that Leonard isn't technically a girl's name," Church chuckled.

"Definitely not."

"Too early to ask about names?" Carolina asked.

"Top of the list I think was Lucy, but there's a couple others we're throwing around so I don't think that's decided yet," Wash answered.

"It's cute," Carolina nodded. She looked down at Tyler and back up at Wash. "Wanna hold him while we go over a few other things that are on the table?"

"Sure," Wash nodded as he stood up to reach across the desk as Carolina held Tyler out for him. "What else do we have?"

"Mei said she and Grey finally got to take a look at Preston this morning," Carolina sighed as Wash settled back in his chair with Tyler in his arms.

"Yea?"

"Yea. They're running a few scans, but think they may be able to take care of the problem by tomorrow. Would you like to be there?"

"Probably best. She's going to be a mess. There's no way she doesn't know. I remember everything from when the AI had me. I can only imagine the horror when she wakes up and realizes that it wasn't a dream."

"I will ask them to wait until after drill is complete. I know Zubkov asked for permission to be there as well."

Wash nodded, "I would say she has that right."

"Agreed."

Wash sighed, "Alright. That's that. What's next?"

"Maine."

"What about him?"

"I was thinking about asking Nick for permission to place him in a dorm here. I know Nick still wants him under guard, but we can do that here as well." Wash nodded. "Doc is still bunking in the dorms so I figured that would be a good one to help keep an eye on him since he's been working with him."

"That works for me if Nick agrees."

"Great. I'll get that message worked on." Carolina looked over her list of things she had wanted to talk about. "Tucker still wants the warthogs for that sudo-mission of his in next weekend. That still work for you?"

"As long as Mi is doing fine on her own, than I have no choice but to agree. I just request permission from the wives of York and North because I am not suffering through that alone."

"I don't have a problem with York going. I can't speak for Emma," Carolina smirked. "I mean, honestly, I would actually like if you guys would do some kind of training before relaxing for the night. You'll probably all be useless the following day."

"I will discuss plans with Tucker and make sure he understands we're going to run a drill or two before surprising Palomo. He won't expect it then."

"Wedding's the following weekend, right?"

"I believe so. I can double check with Mi if you want."

"That's ok. I have the invite here somewhere." Carolina watched him make faces at Tyler as he held him. "You are going to be such a good dad."

Wash gave a scoff, "Jury is still out. Why, what makes you say that?"

"The way you are with Tyler," Carolina shrugged.

"It helps he's an easy baby," Wash gave a dry chuckle. "Oliver starts screaming the second he realizes he's alone with me."

"Trust me, Tyler is anything but easy sometimes," Carolina made a face. "Or were you not hearing his dulcet tone when you walked in to my office?"

"No I heard," Wash chuckled. "I'm just thankful for the practice."

"Anytime," Carolina nodded. "In fact, York has been hinting he wants another date night. Babysit?"

"Sure," Wash shrugged. "I mean, I should check with Mi, but I don't see any problems. Just let us know when."

"I will talk to York when I get home tonight," Carolina nodded. She glanced at the time before pushing herself up out of her chair. "Better get downstairs. Tyler gets to hang out with us on the Floor."

"You sure you that's a smart idea?" Wash chuckled as he followed suit, settling Tyler against his chest as he stood up.

"I don't really have a choice. Everyone else is busy. Em's not in the office so I can't drop him there. Unless he falls asleep, then we might be able to sneak him in for a nap."

"What's York doing that he can't watch him?" Wash asked as he followed Carolina out of the office and towards the stairs.

"I have no clue. He gave me some excuse that he had something he had to go do," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"That's weird of him…"

"I know, which concerns me," Carolina grumbled.

* * *

"Thanks for taking a look at the security system," Nick sighed as Emma finished what she was doing.

"It's not a problem," Emma shrugged as she started putting her things away. "I mean, lucky for you, some genius already prepped it to the fullest extent and they did it correct which means I'm not finding any problems."

"Way to be modest there, Em," Nick chuckled.

"I try," Emma grinned at him. "I don't know what you wanted me to take a look at it."

"Just a routine check," Nick answered. "Just want to make sure that nothings trying to get in."

"Paranoid much?" Em raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you blame me?" Nick countered. "Besides, this way Garth can be quiet about not seeing Oliver for a couple days."

"I was in the door, what? Two seconds before he took him from me," Emma chuckled.

"Something like that."

"Have you two had any more conversation on the whole adoption thing?"

"Haven't really had time to," Nick shook his head.

"Have you adjusted your thoughts any?"

"Not really," Nick reached up to scratch his head. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not like I've completely shut out the idea so don't give me that look. He and I need to sit down and talk about it. I've told him this, but he keeps putting it off."

"Probably thinks you're going to tell him there's no chance in hell," Emma pointed out as she leaned back in the chair. "Wonder what would give him that idea?"

"Whatever," Nick rolled his eyes. "How are things back at the Facility?"

"Ok I guess," Emma shrugged. "I mean, it's only the first day back at any kind of normalcy. The base and area around the base are still being cleaned up."

"Did they find anything with the AI?"

"Destroyed," Emma smirked at him. "Shouldn't be bothering anyone again."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked to see one of Nick's captains. Nick waved him in, "What's up Vazquez?"

"I am here to remind you about the meeting Kimball has with that lawyer."

"Ah, yes. Thanks. I'll be up in five." Vazquez nodded. "He's not here yet is he?"

"No sir. I was giving you the fifteen minute reminder you requested."

"Thanks. Get a team posted around. I want eyes on him and whoever he brings with. No snooping and no one leaves the designated area."

"Yes sir."

Emma stood up and grabbed her stuff, "What lawyer?"

Nick sighed, "I was hoping to get you out of here before he got here…"

"Nick."

"He's the defense lawyer to your father," Nick reluctantly told her. She clenched her jaw and gave him a look. Nick put his hands up, "I know, I know."

Emma let out a sigh, "Let me get Ollie and we'll get out of your way."

"Yea, sure," Nick nodded motioning for her to leave in front of him. "Still good for dinner later?"

"Um, yea should be. I'll let you know if something comes up."

* * *

North huffed as he walked back out of his office and over to where he had left Locus with the recruits while he took the phone call he had gotten from Nick.

"Is everything alright?" Locus asked.

"Depends. Any idea how to help distract my wife from the fact that her father's trial is coming up?" Locus raised an eyebrow at him. "Nick wanted to give me a heads up that the Defense Lawyer showed up today while Emma was there. She and Oliver are on their way back, but he has a feeling she might be in a mood."

"Ahh."

"Yea. So there's that I get to deal with," North clapped his hands together. "Did you tell South you were released from Medbay yet?"

"Not yet. I figured she'd be over here."

"Haven't seen her," North shook his head. "Not even sure she came in today."

"Hm."

"I wouldn't be too worried though," North gave a shrug.

"I'm not. She's perfectly capable of handling herself."

"I would at least shoot her a message though just so that she doesn't get pissed at you for not telling her."

"I suppose," he sighed lifting his wrist so he could send a message from his AD. The door opened and Tucker sauntered in, waving at the recruits when they yelled hello.

"There you dudes are," he smiled swinging an arm around North.

"This time of day, where else would you expect to find us?" North asked giving him an unsure look. "What do you want?"

"Dude, who said I wanted anything?"

"You don't normally come walking in here during class. You're usually avoiding it because you don't want to get stuck doing anything."

"Who told you that?" Tucker gave a nervous laugh.

"Wash."

"Yea well, he's an asshole," Tucker shrugged. "I do drill in the morning."

"Yea because Kai does," North smirked at him. "I'm surprised you don't follow her to go prep opening at the Club."

"I've thought about it…but anyway. Real reason I was looking for you…well both of you to be exact. Bachelor party next weekend. You're coming, right?"

"Is this the field trip I've been told we're taking the male recruits on?" Locus asked.

"Hell yea it is," Tucker grinned. "You both have permission to go, right?"

"I would direct you to ask South," Locus drawled. "Not that I have a particular need to go anywhere."

"I will make sure to hunt her down then. North?"

"Let me double check, but I'm pretty sure Em gave the greenlight on that awhile ago," North answered.

"Awesome. Now make sure no one spills the beans on telling Palomo what it is we're actually doing. Got it?"

"Have you talked to Jensen so she knows?" North asked.

"Uhh…no. Do you think I should? I mean, should she have that information?" Tucker asked warily.

"I would consider doing so," North nodded.

"What is the extent of what we're doing?" Locus asked.

"Partying it up at the club in the next city over," Tucker shrugged. "Still working on details. Gonna check in with the other groomsmen later and Wash to make sure the jeeps are still good for us to take." Tucker made a face before reaching up to scratch his head, "Has anyone talked to Wash?"

"Weren't you at drill?" North asked.

"To be honest, I didn't think we were resuming normal schedule," Tucker gave him a grimace.

North gave a dry chuckle before letting out a huff, "He's here. Ross is home from what I heard. Broken rib, but baby's a picture of health."

"What about his sister's death?"

"Dealing with it the best he can, but to be honest, I'm not sure he knows how to deal with it," North shrugged. "Like I said, he's here. Running class with Carolina I believe. You could go check in on him when they're done."

"Yea, probably a smart idea," Tucker sighed.


	32. Chapter 32

"I really appreciate you watching Tyler…I don't know what's gotten in to my husband this week," Carolina shook her head as she walked in to her office after class.

"Don't mention it," Ross chuckled as she adjusted herself on the couch in Carolina's office, Tyler laying on her. "And I mean, it gets me out of the house. Which I appreciate the offer of coming in and helping out with reports."

"I figured you'd probably be bored out of your mind," Carolina shrugged.

"Oh definitely," Ross smirked. "He's been quiet the entire time."

"Great. I'm glad he's always so good for you," Carolina replied as she walked around her desk. "Wash have any word about his other sister showing up?"

"Not that I've heard."

"How's he doing otherwise?" Carolina asked as she leaned on her desk, arms crossed.

"Better than I might have thought. He was over at the Embassy last night talking to Khaza about Daisy hopefully waking up today…That is still happening today?"

"Yes," Carolina nodded. "Want to come down with me?"

"What about Tyler?"

"He can come down," Carolina shrugged pushing away from the desk. "Want me to take him so you can get up?"

"Please," Ross gave her a small smile. "I really wish Mei would hear back about the healing unit."

"I can only imagine," Carolina said as she took Tyler from Ross. She held out a hand to help Ross carefully up from her seat. Ross winced as she straightened, putting a hand on her bump. The door opened and Wash poked his head in. "We're coming."

"Ok," he nodded before backing out and waiting in the hallway for them both. Ross grabbed his hand before the four of them made their way to the stairs to head down to the Medbay. "Doing ok?"

"Me? Yea. I'm fine. It's an annoyance at this point," Ross gave him a reassuring smile. "And Tyler slept almost the entire time so luckily I didn't have to move."

"Good," he kissed the side of her head quick as they continued down the stairs.

"Momma!" Ally squealed when they got to the bottom. The three of them paused as Ally skipped over to Carolina, waving her fingers in front of Tyler.

"What are you two doing here?" Carolina asked looking over at York who was leaning against one of the windows to the floor.

"Knew you were going to see about waking up Preston and figured I should probably come and get Tyler so you don't have to worry about him," York answered.

"And where were you this afternoon that you couldn't have kept an eye on him?" Carolina replied dryly.

"I was busy," York shrugged.

"Doing what?"

"You'll find out eventually," he shrugged again. Carolina growled at him. He walked over and lifted Tyler out of her arms as Ally bounced over to Wash and Ross.

"I would rather find out now," Carolina said through clenched teeth.

"And I would rather not spoil the surprise," York grinned at her.

"You know how I feel about surprises."

"Exactly why it's going to stay a surprise. I'm gonna go grab Tyler's stuff and then we'll see you at home," York leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Come on kid."

"Can't I wait down here until you come back?" Ally asked putting a hand on Ross's bump. "I want to feel the baby move."

"They need to get going. Mimi is waiting for them," York sighed.

"Wash hasn't even felt her moving yet," Ross patted Ally's hand.

"Oh…alright," Ally gave a dramatic sigh before walking over and giving Carolina a hug. "See you at home Momma."

She trailed behind York as they headed up the stairs. Carolina started walking towards Medbay, Wash and Ross behind her. They walked in to see Mei and Grey talking quietly near the surgical room.

"Ah, there you lot are," Mei said looking over at them. She looked at Ross, "Guess what I heard back about."

"Really?" Ross smiled.

"Yup. If you'd like, we'll get you set up and the rest of us we'll see about getting Miss Preston awake."

"Yea sure," Ross nodded as Wash let her go and she walked over the cot Mei had motioned too.

"Do you need me?" Wash asked looking at the two women.

"Nope," Mei said over her shoulder. "It's just a simple thing of getting her set up with the healing unit. An hour with it should be good. Once I get her set up, Grey should be ready to start with Miss Preston."

"And you're sure it's not gonna hurt the baby any?" Wash asked.

"I'm sure," Mei gave him a kind smile as Ross rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

Wash went to say something when the door to Medbay opened. He and Carolina turned to look to see Zubkov giving them a nervous look. Carolina gave her a wave, "Come on in. They didn't start yet."

"Are you sure it's ok I be here?" Zubkov asked quietly.

"It's like you said," Carolina gave her a kind look as she walked closer. "You two were close and she's going to need someone close to her to try and help her through this."

"You don't need to go in with us right away," Wash offered. "You can wait until we see where she's at once she's awake and coherent."

Zubkov nodded and then turned to see Mei putting the healing unit on Ross. She looked back at Wash, "Is everything ok?"

"Yea," Wash gave a wave at the question. "Mei got the ok to use the healing unit to speed up the broken rib healing. It's been a bit uncomfortable the last few days."

"It's his own fault for deciding he wanted to sleep on the couch with me," Ross called. "Don't let him try and get away with the pity game."

"I wasn't trying the pity game!" Wash squeaked at her. She gave him a wink as Carolina chuckled. "I wasn't…"

"Since you're both here," Carolina put a hand on her hip, "I talked to York last night. Would you mind babysitting Friday night?"

Wash looked over at Ross who gave her best shrug, "You're call. I'll be up and moving so if your other sister comes, you can do what you need to and I can watch them both."

"Just babysitting? Not spending the night?" Wash asked.

"Just babysitting," Carolina sighed.

"Should be fine. Like Mila said, worse case, I'll be leaving her alone for a little bit, but Ally basically watches herself so that should fine if she's ok with it."

"Thank you, it's appreciated," Carolina nodded.

Grey walked out of the room and gave a thumbs up to Mei who was just finishing up. Mei nodded and walked over to wash her hands and grab new gloves before following Grey back in to the room. Wash, Carolina, and Zubkov all moved to watch the procedure through the glass. It took them a few minutes to remove what was left of the chip and put in the inhibitor chip before Grey fiddled with a few things. Once they were done, Grey checked Preston's vital as they waited for her to regain consciousness. Mei walked out and took her gloves off and gave a sigh.

"If you two want to go in and wait, you can," Mei said. "She should be coming around in a minute or two."

"Thank you Mei," Carolina gave her a small smile as Wash walked into the room and leaned back against the glass, his arms crossed. Carolina walked in after Mei gave her arm a squeeze before heading back to Ross. She looked at Grey, "Everything ok?"

"Looks ok," Grey shrugged, the normal cheery tone hidden under a layer of tiredness. "All her levels are coming back across perfectly fine. Can't say the same for her mental state until she wakes up."

"You sound tired," Carolina pointed out.

"I've been pulling doubles at the Hospital," Grey sighed pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Catches up with you after awhile."

"Don't need to tell us," Carolina gave her a small smile.

Preston started moving, her eyelids fluttering slightly before they opened. She looked around, blinking before her eyes landed on Wash and immediately teared up. He moved forward and she shrank away from him.

"That…please tell me that was all a dream?" Preston stammered quietly at him as a single tear escaped.

"What's the last clear thing you remember?" Carolina asked when Wash looked away.

"I…I don't even know," Preston shook her head. "E-everything has a haze." She looked back at Wash, "I….Please tell me my mom and Mila are ok. That that didn't happen. That it's just part of the haze and is going to go away."

"I'm sorry, I can't," Wash shook head. "Mila's ok though, so is the baby."

"My mom?" Preston asked quietly. Wash gave a sigh and shook his head. Preston's hands flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes clenched shut. Grey put a hand on the girl's shoulder as Carolina and Wash exchanged looks.

Carolina cleared her throat, "Preston, I know it's not a good time, but we need to figure out what happened and how you got compromised." Preston sniffled and tried to pull herself together.

* * *

Carolina adjusted her coat as she got to the bottom of the stairs. All she wanted was her bed at this point. The voices she heard made her stop as Church flashed up in front of her.

"Uh yea…you may not want to go yet," Church sighed.

"Why?" Carolina huffed.

"Nick is here and what he had to tell Emma is not settling well. They're arguing in the hallway."

"Wonderful," Carolina rolled her eyes turning to head towards the computer lab. "Where's North?"

"He went home with Oliver already. That was before Nick got here."

Carolina rounded the corner to see Nick doing his best to calm Emma down. Emma wasn't having it though.

"What's going on?" Carolina asked. Both of them paused and turned to look at her.

Emma took that moment to push past Nick and hurry up to Carolina, "Tell him I am not talking to anyone about anything concerning that man that is only biologically my father."

"Em, I'm trying to tell you that you're not going to have a choice," Nick huffed. He looked at Carolina who still had a confused look on her face. "The Defense attorney for Hargrove's case is here and he wants to speak with Emma."

Carolina made a face, "I hate saying it Nick, but Em's got a point…"

"Kimball just sent me here to talk to her, not make her do it," Nick huffed crossing his arms.

"Well I'm not doing it," Emma crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why does he want to talk to her?" Carolina asked.

"Same reason he wanted to talk to Kimball," Nick shrugged. "Try to make a hole in the case that'll get Hargrove off on lighter charges."

"Where's the Prosecuting attorney?" Carolina asked. "They should be here together, shouldn't they?"

"Should be. But it's the Attorney General from the UNSC that's handling the case and he probably feels like it's a strong enough case that this guy won't be able to find a weak spot," Nick answered.

"I'm not sure I'm liking how this is sounding…" Carolina trailed off.

"Reasons why I have an issue with it," Emma growled. "They have access to every report we've ever sent in on the subject. They don't need to talk to any of us."

"And unless there's some kind of court order, I don't think this lawyer is going to get what he wants," Carolina added.

"Figured as much, but I just wanted to give Emma a heads up about what's going on and that he wants to specifically talk to her," Nick scratched his head. "I'm heading out. I'll see ladies later."

Carolina gave him a wave as Emma grumbled quietly as she turned to walk back into the computer lab. Carolina followed her and leaned in her office door when Emma didn't say anything.

Emma glanced at her, "How's Preston?"

"A mess like we thought she'd be," Carolina scoffed. "Wash did his best to try and tell her it wasn't her fault, but of course, she won't listen. Zubkov was going to hang around a bit in the Medbay just to make sure she doesn't do something dumb."

"Does she know what happened? Like, how they got her implanted?"

"She can't pinpoint exactly when," Carolina shook her head. "From what we figured out, it was a gradual take over."

"Whelp, at least the AI is gone now," Emma huffed. "Now if only someone would just take care of that jackass in prison before his trial..."

"You sound nervous about it," Carolina pointed out. "Davies said he's been assured by the UNSC that the case they have will land him in prison for the rest of his life. Even if they find a way to get him off on some of the other charges, there's still too much against him for him to be of any kind of bother to us."

"I know..." Emma sighed rubbing her hands over her face. "It's still stressing me out..."

"I've noticed."

"And then I feel bad because I'm taking it out on Nick and it's not his fault..."

"Also noticed," Carolina smirked at her. Emma gave her an eye roll. "Just...I don't know, breathe and try not to think about. If this lawyer comes back with some kind of court order, I won't let you go by yourself."

"Thanks...I'll try," Emma sighed.


	33. Chapter 33

"PICK IT UP!" Wash yelled to a few of the stragglers as he ran through drill with them. The gave him one look before giving hiding the scared looks on their faces and doing as he said. He sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall and looking around over the rest of the training course.

"Heard you were probably in a mood," a voice said making him jump. He looked out the corner of his eye to see South resting on the wall next to him.

"Need something?" he asked.

"Not really," she shrugged. "Just coming to check on some things."

"Yea? Like what?" he scoffed. "I'm a bit busy for your games."

"You for starters." Wash turned to look at her. "And no missy didn't send me to check on you. Here of my own accord."

"I'm fine."

"Yea? So the fact your niece tried to pull a fast one last night when Zubkov wasn't paying attention isn't worrying you at all?" Wash clenched his jaw and turned his attention back to the recruits and agents running drill. "Thought as much."

"We knew she wasn't going to have an easy time of it," Wash grumbled. "Didn't think we'd actually have to put her under professional supervision though…"

South shrugged, "Hard to know the extent of something until the subject in question does something questionable." Wash made a noise. "It'll take some time, but once she accepts it wasn't her fault, she'll be back before we all know it. It's for the best."

"I know," he sighed. "Wish there wasn't a need for it."

"Talk to Zubkov yet?"

"Mila was on it," Wash sighed. "They were going to head over this morning to try and check on her."

"And how bout your other sister? Any word yet?"

"Church said the ship should be landing around dinner tonight. I probably won't be in tomorrow at all," he gave a big sigh.

"Need someone for drill?"

"Smith already said he'd do it." South nodded. "I'm surprised you'd offer."

South shrugged, "Just trying to be a good friend and offer assistance during this difficult time. And no that's not me being sarcastic."

"Thanks South," Wash sighed. "How's Locus?"

"Pain in my ass," South smirked.

"So good then?" Wash gave a small chuckle.

"Yea. Though…I think I may have him starting to open up to the idea of getting a dog."

"You're still on about that?"

"Hell yea I am," South scoffed. "Everyone else is allowed to settle down and have families of their own. Mine is just going to be of the four legged variety."

"Guess I can't argue that," Wash shrugged. He glanced at his watch and pushed off from the wall. "Excuse me, I need to go release them."

"Yup, no prob," South gave a wave before pushing off and turning to head back up the main building.

* * *

"You know that you're probably going to get hit for this, right?" North chuckled from his chair as he bounced Oliver on his lap.

York adjusted Tyler and gave his friend a smirk, "Nah, she's going to love it."

"I'm telling you," North shook his head. "She's going to hit you."

"Whatever man," York rolled his eye. "What are you doing for your anniversary?"

"Quiet night at home, the three of us," North shrugged.

"Sounds so romantic," York replied sarcastically.

"Lucky for me, I know that Emma doesn't need some super romantic gesture. Something nice and quiet with the two of us, three with Ollie here, will be just what she wants." York made a scoffing noise. "We'll see which of the two of us is successful."

"You just don't know Lina as well as I do," York argued. "She'll love it. Already got Wash and missy babysitting for the night. It'll be great."

"Guess we will have to wait and see," North grinned at him. "Talk to Wash yet?"

"Not yet," York sighed. "Lina never came back this morning after Church called so I'm sure he's doing fantastic."

"Did he go with her to the hospital?" North asked.

"Far as I know, he saw them off and then got ready to run drill," York shrugged. "Grif's doing me a solid and ran Ally to school. Course, I think he was just thankful for an excuse to get out of drill this morning."

"Sounds like Grif," North chuckled. Oliver made a noise and swung his hands at North. "Oh yes, we know Grif, don't we little guy."

"Oh, Lina told me about the trial and stuff. How's Em doing?" York asked.

"Stressed out about it," North shrugged. "That's why I figured a quiet night at home would be perfect for our anniversary."

"What's your thought on that defense attorney wanting to talk to her?"

"I don't like it," North replied, a growl evident in his voice. "Not that I think anything he's looking in to is going to help his case any, but…"

"The fact he wants to talk to Emma doesn't bode well." North nodded in agreement. "We won't let anything happen to her."

"Definitely not," North gave him a smirk. Church popped up on the desk. "What's up?"

"Hey Church," York greeted.

"Sorry to disturb daddy and me class here," Church waved. "Carolina's back and figured it's probably lunch time for someone."

"We'll be right there," York replied pushing himself up carefully from the chair. "Let me know if you guys want to come over for dinner on Sunday."

"I'll talk to Emma," North nodded as he waved Oliver's hand at York and Tyler.

York gave a wave before leaving the office and heading towards Carolina's. He walked in a minute later to see her with her head in her hands.

"Want me to take the afternoon for you?" York offered. She looked up and gave him a tired look. "I'm serious. You look ready to drop."

"Mentally tired more than physically," Carolina sighed waving him over as she leaned back in her chair. He walked over and handed Tyler over so she could start feeding him.

"Offer still stands," York replied walking over to sit down in the chair across from her. Carolina nodded. "How she doing?"

"Not any better," Carolina replied. "But not any worse. She's where she can get help once she calms down and realizes she needs it."

"Poor kid," York shook his head. "Wash met you over here, right?"

"Yea, but seeing him didn't exactly help," Carolina replied. "Church was the real hero here."

"Thank you, thank you," Church appeared on her desk and took ac few bows. "Please put all tips in the tip jar."

"Your humor is not needed in the situation, Church," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Yea well, thought I'd give it a shot," he shrugged. "Wash told me to give you a heads up that he won't be here tomorrow. His other sister is arriving tonight."

"He's got his end of things taking care of?"

"Yup," Church replied. Carolina nodded. "After that whole ordeal, things seem like they should be getting back to normal."

"What's normal?" York joked. Carolina shot him a look. "Chill, I'm kidding."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just been a long week so far."

"Well then I can't wait to get you out and relaxed a little," York gave her a small smile.

"Just as long as it's nothing over the top," Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see," York gave her a wink.

* * *

Ross marked the page in her book as she heard the door handle jiggle. She looked over her shoulder to see Wash walk in. She put her book down, "Hey, welcome home."

"Hi," he said walking over and leaning down to kiss her, reaching down to put a hand on her small bump. "How's my girls?"

"Happy you're here," she smiled up at him. "What time are we going?"

"You don't have to go anywhere," Wash sighed straightening up. "You've done enough for me today."

"Nonsense. It's my job to support you," Ross replied. "Plus, I want to meet Tasha in person. Don't forget her boys are going to be there too. Someone will have to keep an eye on them while you and she talk."

"I hate it when you're right," he huffed.

"No you don't, you love it," she winked at him. "So what time?"

Wash glanced at the clock, "Lands in an hour so probably head over in about thirty or so."

"Great. Enough time for you to come sit down and relax a little. Take a nap," she said patting the spot next to her. He walked around and spread out next to her, putting his head in her lap. She reached up and card her fingers through his hair. "I'll wake you up in a bit."

"I'm not going to sleep," he sighed. "Just want to exist here with you before I have to go break the news to Tash."

"Got it," Ross gave him a kind smile.

"How long were you there?" he asked looking up at her.

"Ash and I stayed about an hour. Then we went and got some food….well I got food. She wasn't hungry, which isn't surprising considering the circumstance," Ross replied.

"Was she awake when you left?" Ross sighed and shook her head. "I wish I knew how to help her…"

"Daisy's stronger than she thinks. She just needs to grieve and under some professional supervision for right now. I can't imagine what she's going through, can you?"

"No, but I have an idea," Wash mumbled. Ross reached out and grab his hand before bringing it up to press against a spot on her stomach. "She moving?"

"Yea. Just little nudges," she answered, watching his face as he turned his concentration on feeling for them. They both sat quiet for a few minutes before Wash's lips twitched into a smile after a big nudge. "Felt that?"

"Yea," he said, a serene look coming across his face.

They sat in silence for a bit more until it was time for them to head to the shuttle area. They found a spot near the exit area and waited. Ross grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it, giving it a squeeze as they stood patiently. There was an announcement that the shuttle was exiting and Wash turned his attention to watching the few passengers that had been aboard.

Even though it had been years since he'd seen her in person, he was still able to make out Tasha. She had her concentration on what he assumed were his two youngest nephews, while the third and clearly oldest, looked around at his surroundings. It took a moment for her to find him once she started looking and motioning for the boys to head their direction.

Wash noticed her pause a few feet away and the smile falter a moment before plastering it back on. He forced one on his own face as she stepped closer to hug him, putting her hands on his face when she pulled away like their mother used to.

"Hey Tash," he smirked.

"It's so good to see you," she grinned back. "I think introductions are in order?"

"Yea, sure," he gave a chuckle. "Tash, this is Mila. Mila, this is Tasha."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ross smiled reaching out to shake her hand.

Tasha pulled her in for a hug instead, putting a hand on Ross's stomach when she pulled away, "Pleasure is all mine. You look wonderful. How far now?"

"Eighteen weeks," Ross replied. "Wash felt her move for the first time before came over."

Tasha smiled up at her brother before giving Ross another hug. She cleared her throat as she moved away and looked at her boys who were waiting quietly to Wash's surprise. "Alright, now. Boys, this here is your Uncle Wash that I've been telling you about. Wash, my boys. Tommy is the oldest, Martin is the middle, and Peter is the little tyke. Boys say hello."

"Nice to meet you Uncle Wash!" the two youngest said as the elder gave a wave.

"Hi," he chuckled. "Mila and I thought we'd take you for dinner at a quiet little spot nearby. I've already arranged your things to be taken to our place."

"Oh, well," Tasha looked a bit taken aback before giving a nod, "That sounds great."

The youngest boys jumped forward and grabbed Wash's hands walking with him and bombarding him with questions as they walked. Tommy held back with Tasha and Ross as they chatted. A short while later, they were seated. Ross glanced at Wash and gave him a pat before asking the boys if they wanted to go with her to look at the pies and cakes while they waited. Before Wash could say anything, Tasha took a breath.

"When?" Wash gave her a confused look. "You don't hide things as well as you think you do and the fact Ruth is missing from this reunion only means something happened to her. When?"

"Saturday," he answered.

"How?"

Wash cleared his throat, "There was…there was a situation we've been dealing with for a couple of months that came to finish. She…Ruth put herself between the danger and Mila."

"What happened, David?" Tasha asked giving him a stern look. He could see she was holding back the tears that were building up.

"Daisy was compromised. The enemy's AI implanted in her head without our knowledge. She attacked at the banquet and was going to shoot Mila. Ruth put herself between them. They tried to save her at the hospital…"

"Mila's ok?" she asked clearing her throat as she turned to look in the direction she had gone in with the boys.

"Broken rib, but otherwise no harm."

"Daisy?"

Wash tried to clear the tightness in his throat, "The AI was destroyed as well as the chip."

"And?" she said when he didn't continue.

He reached up to rub his face, "She's not good, Tash…"

"I should hope not," Tash said pushing closer to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"She tried to kill herself. I don't know how to help her," Wash stammered quietly without meaning to. "It wasn't her fault, she wasn't in control."

"Shh," Tasha rubbed his back. "I'm here now. We'll figure it out."


	34. Chapter 34

Ross rubbed a hand over her stomach as she walked into the kitchen later that night. A noise in the living made her pause for a second before walking out to see Tasha sitting up on the couch, a crumpled tissue in her hand. She glanced over when she saw Ross and wiped her face, "I didn't know you were still up."

"Got thirsty and couldn't go back to sleep," Ross shrugged walking over. "Want some company?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. You can go back to sleep, you need it."

"Nonsense. Wash rolled in to my spot immediately, so it's not like I need to get back upstairs right away," Ross shrugged. "Plus, she's up and while I'm sure it's nowhere near as bad as it's going to be in the next few weeks, once I feel her start going, it's hard to go back to sleep."

"I had three, don't need to explain," Tasha gave a dry chuckle. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"It's no problem. Are you sure you're ok with the couch?"

"Totally fine," Tasha waved before wiping at her face again.

"I'm sorry about Ruth…" Ross said after a minute.

"It's ok. I wish we would've gotten here sooner," Tasha sighed. "Thank you for being here with Wash."

"No need to thank me."

"Ruth was right. You are really good for him," Tasha gave her a small smile. "So…It's a girl, then?"

"Yup. Wash called it," Ross gave a chuckle. "Though if you mention how much he was rooting for it to be a girl, he will strongly deny it."

Tasha reached out and grabbed Ross's hand. Neither said anything for a minute until Tasha took a breath, "If you knew my brother when he was younger…he's come so far. I'm proud of him and it made me so happy to hear that he and Ruth forgave each other in the end. I just….I wish it could have been the three of us one last time." Ross gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Ross shook her head.

Tasha nodded and reached up to wipe at her face again. "What you must think of me…first meeting and I'm blubbering like an idiot…"

"You're fine," Ross rubbed the back of her hand.

"Is Daisy as bad as Wash says she is?"

Ross took a deep breath and sighed, "She's not taking it well, no…She doesn't want to talk to anyone. Especially Wash."

"He said something of the sort," Tasha sighed. "Maybe it's up to me. Can you take me to see her?"

"Yea, sure," Ross nodded. "I don't know what kind of shape she will be in when we get there. Her girlfriend and I were there this morning when they brought her in, but she hadn't woken up yet."

"And Wash said that the Sangheili she's been with is taking care of any arrangements." Ross nodded. "I suppose I should meet him as well."

"He's got tomorrow all worked out," Ross assured her. "And don't worry, if it's ok with you, I'll keep the boys plenty busy."

"I appreciate it. You should really go back up to bed."

"I should," Ross shrugged. "Or we can sit and talk some more. I'd love to hear more about Wash from when he was a kid."

Tasha gave her a small smile, "I'm sure I can come up with a few."

* * *

"I can't believe how big they're getting," Miller cooed as she bounced Oliver in front of her. Weaver was holding Tyler who was swinging a hand around.

"Just think, they'll be another in a few weeks we get to spoil," Weaver chuckled. She looked at Jensen who was sitting next to her. "And maybe yet another in a few months?"

Jensen gave a chuckle, "Or a few years. I'm in no rush."

"Yet you're getting married two weekends from now after a what…four month engagement?" Miller commented.

"Which is why I am not rushing on children," Jensen replied. "It was part of the deal. If I don't put some kind of restraint on him, he will go nuts."

"He is very excitable," Weaver nodded.

"Understatement of the century," Miller replied. "We're still going for our dress fittings next week?"

"Yes. The appointment is for next Thursday after we're done with afternoon classes," Jensen nodded. "I figured that should be close enough for Mila with the whole baby bump thing."

"Speaking of," Miller nodded towards the doorway to the lunchroom.

"Who are the kids with her?" Weaver asked as they all waved at her.

"I think they're Wash's nephews," Miller answered as they walked over. "Hey Mi."

"Hey," Ross sighed. "Boys, these are some of my friends I was telling you about. Gals, these are Wash's nephews Tommy, Martin, and Peter."

"Are they mom's too?" Martin asked.

"Nope. Looks like they are on babysitting duty," Ross chuckled.

"So what are you lot up to?" Weaver asked as Martin bounced over to Miller who held Oliver down so he could see him. Tommy was looking around curiously while Pete clung on to Ross's side, his thumb in his mouth.

"Showing them around while their mom and Wash go take care of a couple things," Ross replied putting a hand down around Peter. "Figured when Ally gets out of school, if they're still not back yet, that I'd have her show them the fun things to do out on the Floor."

"Agent Carolina has us running capture the flag outside. You could probably take them and hang out in observatory and watch. You know how entertaining that'll be," Miller chuckled.

"Is that why Oliver and Tyler are in here?" Ross asked as she got Peter to sit down so she could.

"Yup," Jensen answered.

Ross looked up at Tommy after she sat down, "The kitchen is right there if you want to take Martin and go grab some food for you guys. Donut should be in there and able to help."

"I can take them," Jensen said getting up.

"Thanks Katie," Ross smiled at her. She looked at Peter, "Do you want to go with?" He shook his head and gave the others shy, wary looks.

"I'll get him something," Tommy said shoving a hand in his pocket and nudging Martin to follow Jensen over to the kitchen.

"So how old are you, Peter?" Weaver asked. Peter slid closer to Ross, forcing her to put an arm around him so he could hide in her armpit. "Someone is a bit shy."

"Just a bit," Ross chuckled. "Peter is four, Martin is six, and Tommy is twelve."

Miller went to say something before she rolled her eyes, "Watch out."

Ross gave her a confused look before a hand reached out and put itself on her stomach. She huffed, "Hi Marcos. She's not moving right now."

"Can't blame me for trying," Diaz chuckled walking around to kiss Miller on the head. He waved a finger at Oliver before looking at her, "Have I told you that looks good on you?"

"Yes you have and like I've told you, nothing's coming out until there's a circular piece of metal on my finger," Miller gave him a look. He smiled at her before kissing her head again and sauntering off to the kitchen. "If he brings that up one more time, I'm gonna do worse than beat the crap out of him…"

"I'm sure the subtle hints you keep dropping will eventually make it into that brain of his," Weaver shook her head at Miller.

Miller rolled her eyes and looked at Ross, "How's Wash?"

"Better a little," Ross sighed. "Tasha being here helps him I think." Peter tugged at her sleeve. "What's up?"

"Aunt Mila, need to potty," he said quietly.

"Ok," Ross replied as Diaz walked back out with a sandwich. "Can my friend Marcos take you? He's really nice." Peter looked at Diaz and nodded his head. "Marcos, can you take Peter to the little boy's room please?"

"Sure thing," Diaz said. Peter got up and took Diaz's hand before they walked off.

"Since all small ears are gone," Miller replied adjusting Oliver in her lap. "How is he really?"

"Saw him having a bit of a meltdown finally when the boys and I were checking desserts," Ross sighed running a hand through her hair. "So better. Not much, but Tasha's definitely helped a bit. He slept last night finally."

"What's she like? Anything like Ruth?" Weaver asked.

"Much more relaxed," Ross replied. "She and I got to talk a bit when I went downstairs for a drink." The outside door opened and Carolina and Emma walked back through.

"How were they?" Carolina asked when they got closer.

"Perfect little gentlemen," Weaver answered as she handed Tyler off.

"That's what I like to hear," Carolina smiled. She saw Ross, "I didn't think I'd see you today."

"I am on nephew duty," Ross sighed as she saw Jensen coming back with two of them. Tommy gave the two women a curious look before looking back at Ross. "Peter went to the bathroom, one of my other friends took him."

"Ah," Tommy nodded as he and Martin sat down, Martin immediately reaching for the plate of cookies. Tommy grabbed the muffin on the tray and put it in front of Ross. "The dude in the kitchen said you'd like that."

"Thanks Tommy," Ross smiled at him. "Tommy, Martin, this is Carolina and Emma. Emma runs the computer system here and Carolina is in charge with your Uncle."

"Is he as silly as Aunt Mila says he is?" Martin asked looking at the two women.

"He definitely has his moments," Carolina answered.

* * *

South let out a sigh as fingers traced circles on her back.

"I take it you are not planning on going over to the Facility today?" Locus asked.

"Crossed my mind," South answered putting resting her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. "But then the thought of putting on clothes seemed like too much work. I'm sure they don't need us."

"If I remember correctly, the memo Agent Carolina sent out yesterday said they were running capture the flag outside."

"Doesn't mean they need us," South quipped. "She's got my brother and her husband, plus those dimwits. They won't miss us."

"The group of them are not as bad as you think they are."

"I'm not saying they're bad," South rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I know their useful in a pinch." She reached up to kiss his chin.

"Aren't you hungry?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "For other things, such as food for instance."

"Why? Are you?" she countered.

"Seeing as our last meal was dinner and it's past one in the afternoon," he gave a dry chuckle. "Yes, I am."

"You must have some appetite if I wasn't enough," South gave him an evil grin. He rolled his eyes at her. She sighed and sat up, "I suppose we could move this to the kitchen."

"Why don't you shower? I'll make us something."

"You could come take one with me," South offered.

"I could, but that would be counter-productive," he smirked at her as he got up and out of their bed and pulled sweats on before grabbing a shirt. "Shower and come down."

"Is that an order?" South smirked at him. He gave her a look before walking out of their bedroom. "Asshole…"

"Heard that," he called back.

South made a face before doing as he said and going to take a relaxing, but quick shower. After throwing on one of his shirts, she went downstairs and hopped up to sit on the counter next to where Locus was making them sandwiches.

"You forgot pants," he commented glancing down.

"Did I?" South smirked adjusting her legs in a more suggestive position. Locus picked up one of the plates and handed it to her before taking the other and walking over to sit at the table. "Talk about one track mind."

"I'm sorry, are you talking about yourself now?" he asked, giving her a smirk.

"You are such an asshole."

"So you tell me."

She hopped off the counter and walked over to sit across from him, taking a bite of the sandwich. After chewing a bit, she looked up at him, "Any messages?"

"None that I saw," Locus replied. "I did send one to your brother just so they know we won't be in at all."

"You can go in," South shrugged. "I'm not stopping you."

"Pointless now," he replied. "Half the day is wasted."

"I didn't hear you complaining," South smiled.

"He said Agent Washington did not make it in either."

"The other sister landed last night. I'm sure they're taking care of a few things today," South replied as she chewed.

"Any word on how his niece is fairing?"

"The little I talked to Missy, she was still unconscious," South shrugged. "Kid's a mess and I don't blame her." She leaned backed in the chair. "New, less depressing topic. Are you going out on the stag weekend next weekend?"

"I wasn't sure I was allowed. Am I allowed?"

"Why the hell would you need my permission?" she chuckled. "Just because we're together, doesn't mean you can't go out with the guys and have a good time. God knows Wash will need it and my brother and their other idiot friend aren't always the best babysitters."

"So I can go?" he asked.

"If you want to," she shrugged. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you actually want to go? I thought the whole party thing wasn't your whole deal?"

"I admit, I wanted you to say no," he sighed.

"Go," she winked. "You'll have fun. I plan on it while you're gone."

"What if I don't? Will you escort me there yourself?"

"Meh," she shrugged. "I got my own crap I'm doing so do what you want."

Locus went to reply when the datapad on the table beeped. He picked it up and read the message before looking at South. "North said he and Emma would like us for dinner tonight if we are not too preoccupied."

"I suppose we could manage that," South replied.


	35. Chapter 35

"Momma, can we call Uncle Wash and see if I can play with his nephews again?" Ally asked as Carolina cleaned up in the kitchen.

"You'll see them tomorrow when you and your brother go over," Carolina huffed. "Or did you forget that Wash and Ross are watching you and Tyler tomorrow so your dad can go out?"

"I didn't forget…I just want to go play with them now," Ally whined.

"Ally," Carolina sighed reaching up to rub the side of her face. "They aren't going anywhere for a little while. There will be plenty of time to play with them."

"But mooooommmmmm…"

"YORK!"

Ally growled at her as York huffed from the living room, "What?"

"Your daughter is doing that whining thing at me," Carolina growled. "You know my patience with it."

"Ally, come here."

"Ugh," Ally huffed stomping from the room and out to the living room.

Carolina rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning. A few minutes later as she was putting the last dish away, York walked in to lean against the doorway, his arms crossed as he watched her.

"Where's Tyler?" Carolina asked.

York glanced over his shoulder, turning slightly so that he could check on him with his good side, "Laying on his tummy and trying to watch what I'm doing since sissy went sulking up the stairs."

"I hope you were more successful in explaining it to her," Carolina sighed.

"Only slightly," York shrugged. "She's nine going on teenager. Unfortunately this is only a taste of what the coming years may entail."

"Great."

"You are both thickheaded and stubborn women who know what they want and when they want it," York smirked at her. "Can't fault her for taking after you."

"Oh screw off," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it," he chuckled. "Hell, it's one of the things I love about you."

"Stop buttering me up."

"So what else has you in a mood?"

"I'm not in a mood," Carolina scoffed grabbing a cloth to start cleaning the counters.

"You are cleaning."

"What's your point, York?"

"When you're in a mood at home, you clean."

"No I don't." York raised an eyebrow at her, giving a pointed look to the wash cloth she was using to clean. "Fine. Whatever."

"So what's you're issue?" he asked turning to check on Tyler again.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" She shrugged. "Fine. When you want to talk to me, I'll be hanging out with the little man."

"York…" Carolina sighed.

"You know that whining thing you hate from our daughter?" She growled at him. "Oh stop, I'm kidding. So what, you worried about Wash still?"

"A little."

"He'll be alright," York shrugged crossing his arms. "He's got Missy. She's keeps him in one piece."

"That she does," Carolina nodded, tossing the used cloth into the sink. "It's more than just surviving the weekend though. I understand that he and Ruth weren't that close, they were getting there and the loss is still painful."

"What you're really worried about is the recruit that was admitted that has blood relation to both parties."

"We should've sent her there to begin with," Carolina grumbled.

"No one could have predicted she'd be that distraught about it," York shook his head. "I mean…yea we knew it wouldn't be good, but not to the extent she would try to go." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against him so that she could watch Tyler. He rubbed her back, "I think a nice sensual massage for the mom will be right up your alley tonight."

"Sure…if your children go to bed and stay asleep, maybe I'll let you do that," she chuckled.

"Sleeping meds, got it." She smacked him. He gave a chuckle, "I'm kidding. Like I would drug our kids just to get some alone time with you…that's what babysitters are for."

"Please tell me that's not what tomorrow is about," she huffed giving him a smirk.

"Not _just_ that," he made a face at her.

"Sure," Carolina winked at him. Tyler made a noise from where he laid on the floor. She let go and walked over to sit down in front of him. He lifted his head to try and look at her. "Was I giving daddy too much attention? Were you getting jealous and voicing your opinion of it?"

* * *

"Dude, come on," Tucker huffed. "We still have some details to work out and I need your opinion."

"Tucker, you realize that tomorrow is the funeral ceremony for my sister, the Sangheili Ambassador by the way, and that I currently have a house full of people, half of which should not be around for you and your bachelor party talk?"

"Well, yea, but dude," Tucker chuckled, "it's perfect talk to distract you."

"What makes you think I need to be distracted?" Wash raised an eyebrow at his friend as they sat in Wash's kitchen. His sister was in the living room playing referee between Ally and her boys as they played a game. Tucker gave him a look. "I don't need to be distracted, Tucker. There's enough going on right now."

"Yea, whatever," Tucker rolled his eyes as footsteps came down the stairs, Ross appearing with Tyler in her arms a few seconds later. "Hey Ross."

"Tucker," Ross smiled, waving Tyler's hand at him. "What brings you by?"

"Trying to talk to your man about the Bachelor party next weekend," Tucker sighed leaning back in his chair. "He's not being very helpful."

"Not surprising," Ross chuckled handing Tyler to the subject in question. Wash rolled his eyes as he settled the infant in his arms.

"He's getting good at that," Tucker smirked.

"Good, because he's gonna have to be an expert soon," Ross patted her bump.

"Pick out any names yet?" Tucker asked.

"Someone else isn't being very helpful on that," Wash looked up at Ross.

"I am too," Ross rolled her eyes.

"Anytime I try to narrow down the list, you change the subject," Wash gave her a lopsided grin.

"I do not."

"Every time," Wash nodded. She made a face at him as she walked over to the stove to put her tea pot on.

"GET HIM!" they heard Ally yell before the boys laughter and cheers followed.

"Do we know what's going on out there?" Ross asked giving the doorway to the living room a curious look.

"Tash said she could handle them," Wash chuckled. "I mean, three quarters of them belong to her so I'm sure the boys won't be a problem."

"It's not the boys I'd be concerned about," Tucker muttered making the other two chuckle.

"Don't give me that look, you're fine," South cackled as she walked into the kitchen. She turned and looked at the other three and gave a wave, "Howdy. Your sister let us in."

"Tea?" Ross asked as she opened the cabinet to grab mugs.

"Sure," South said walking in and pulling out the chair next to Tucker and sitting down. She saw Tyler, "Babysitting tonight?"

"Obviously," Wash chuckled. She flipped him off. "It's York and Carolina's anniversary. He's surprising her with some big romantic dinner that will probably result in him getting his ass kicked."

"Knowing York, yea, I could agree," South gave a chuckle.

"What brings you by?" Tucker asked.

South raised an eyebrow at him, "Since when do you fucking live here that I have to tell you why we came to visit our neighbors?"

"Locus here too then?" Wash asked.

"He got ambushed," South answered. "Did you not here the attack cry?"

"So that's what that was," Wash chuckled.

"So why the visit?" Ross asked putting a mug of steaming tea in front of South before walking around to sit across from her.

"Nothing better to do," South shrugged. "And Locus said we should come check out about tomorrow."

Wash shook his head, "You guys don't have to come."

"Course we do," South gave him a wave. "So what's the game plan?"

"Starts at ten over at the Embassy," Wash sighed scratching his head.

"Ok," South replied. "And?"

"And what?" Wash looked at her. "It's a funeral ceremony at the Sangheili Embassy that starts at ten. I'm sure they'll be a wake or whatever afterward. They're really isn't any kind of details to explain to people."

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure I know what's going on so that I may also pay my respect and condolences for my friend's sister."

Ross put a hand on Wash's shoulder as he went to reply, cutting him off. She went to go say something when Ally bounced out to them. She huffed and threw herself against South. "What's up kid?"

"Auntie South, Uncle Locus won't play pretend with us," Ally sighed dramatically.

South turned and raised an eyebrow at her, "What kind of pretend are you trying to get him to play?"

"Nothing bad…" she replied drawing circles on the table.

"Kid, I can't help you if you don't spit it out," South shook her head.

"Well we were trying to finish the job after we jumped him, but he doesn't want to cooperate with the whole being a bad guy for us."

"Can't help ya there, kid, sorry," South patted her back.

"But if you boss him like Momma bosses Daddy, then he'll listen to you because you love each other."

"Hate to tell ya," South smirked, shaking her head, "But the two of us don't work the same way your parents work. I can go out there and try to boss him, but I doubt he will listen."

"Ally, those types of games may not be the best to play with Uncle Locus," Wash suggested.

"But it's the only game that Peter and Martin and Tommy want to play," Ally whined.

"Well then they're just going to have to find another game and you're going to have to think about a clever way to steer them away from it," South countered.

Ally rolled her eyes and walked around her to Tucker, "Uncle Tucker, can you come play with us instead?"

"For a little I suppose," Tucker sighed pushing up from his seat and following her out to the living room. Ally bounced after him and a few seconds later, not only Locus, but Tasha came into the kitchen as well.

Wash stood up and offered his seat to Tasha as Tyler started fussing. She tried to argue, but he shook his head and started pacing around the kitchen, bouncing the ten week old in his arms. He grabbed a mug down and poured a cup of tea from the pitcher Ross had made and slid it in front of his sister.

"Thanks," she said looking up at him before turning to look at Locus and South. "I apologize for getting attacked like that first thing through the door."

"It's fine," Locus gave a wave as he walked over to where Wash was trying to wrangle pouring another mug as Tyler started swinging his arms and kicking his legs in a small tantrum.

"Wash, he might be hungry. Carolina sent a bottle along just in case," Ross reminded him. "Do you want me to warm it?"

"I got it," he mumbled going to the fridge next. "Just stay sitting."

Ross gave South a look making her chuckle, "Not sure that's wise to be telling your baby momma."

"Mila needs as much rest as she can," Wash grumbled.

"Mila is not a fragile doll and can make her own choices based on how she feels at the time and warming up a bottle will take all of a minute's worth of energy that of which she has plenty to spare because Wash doesn't let her do anything," Ross grumbled crossing her arms over her small bump. "I'm only eighteen weeks. It's not like I'm in the last leg and about to give birth."

"Have I mentioned how much I like you?" Tasha chuckled as Wash mumbled incoherently from the other side of the kitchen.

"Yes, but it's still nice to hear," Ross gave her a sweet smile.

"I must admit, it is a joy to watch him squirm like that," Tasha watched him, still muttering under his breath. "Mom was the only one with that talent when we were younger."

"Yea and look where that's got me," Wash huffed.

"I'd say you're in a good spot," South gave a laugh. "Surround by women who make you squeak and squirm. Hell, it's become our favorite pastime."

"Glad I can entertain everyone," Wash huffed grabbing the bottle from the microwave and heading upstairs to feed Tyler where it was quiet. Ross rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"You know why he's so overprotective of you so don't even be annoyed by it," South said giving Ross a look.

"I think I'm well enough along that we shouldn't have to worry about anything happening," Ross sighed leaning back in her seat.

"Just because you're farther along than last time, doesn't mean he's not still going to be overprotective and paranoid about things. Not until baby girl comes and you've both got clean bills of health."

"Last time?" Tasha gave her a curious look.

"Back when they were under-wraps, somebody forgot to wrap and there was a whole slew of drama and a mis-"

"South, I don't think I need help explaining my life," Ross cut her off.

"Oh, no, I can piece it together from that," Tasha waved her hands. She looked at Ross, "I would say I'm sorry to hear that happened, but I'm sure you heard that enough and the fact here you sit doing it again means you've moved past things." She clapped her hands together and looked at South and Locus, "How did you two get together? You seem so opposite of each other."

"Couple steamy one-nighters and few feelings later, here we are," South grinned.

"Great story for the kids."

"No kids," South shook her head. "Can't have them."

"Oh, well I'm sure depending on the why, science can help should the two of you decided you want to try. Or there's always adoption."

"I just want a dog," South said before drinking her tea.


	36. Chapter 36

"This is not the place to be talking about this, North," Emma snarled quietly at her husband.

"I wasn't the one who brought it up," he growled back as he steered her away from the UNSC officials they had been talking to moments prior. He had excused them when conversation had turned towards the approaching trial, knowing his wife's lack of enthusiasm towards the discussion. "Don't get angry at me for sweeping in to rescue you from having to talk about it."

Emma crossed her arms grumpily as he steered her to where York and Carolina were standing. York smirked at North, "Now what'd you do?"

"I rescued my wife," North shrugged. "I'm going to go see if I can grab her a drink."

"I don't need a drink," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do," North kissed the side of her head. "Be right back."

Emma watched him go before turning back to Carolina and York, "I don't need a drink…"

"I think North may be right in this case," Carolina gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry you're being badgered about it."

"It is what it is," Emma huffed. She glanced around and took note of where Wash was chatting with people none of them knew. "Any idea how he's doing?"

"Missy's rescuing him when she needs to," York answered. "She's got a good eye on him, that's for sure."

"And if she doesn't, Diaz does," Carolina smirked nodding in the direction where Ross and Diaz were standing with Miller and a few of the other junior agents and recruits.

"See, and you wanted to skip out on the daring rescues at political events training," York smirked kissing the side of her head.

"Is it a political event when it's a funeral?" she asked patting him on the chest, a bracelet sparkling a bit against the lights from the movement.

Emma grabbed her wrist so she could look at it, "Sparkly."

"Thank you," Carolina smiled. " York got it for me."

"All by himself?" Emma smirked at her brother.

"Yes, all by myself," York rolled his eye. "I know what my wife likes."

"Why the different stones? They colors don't seem to make sense," Emma asked. "It's beautiful regardless."

"Ally and Tyler's birthstones," Carolina answered.

"And yours and mine," York added. "Not to mention the month we met in, the month I knew you were the one-"

"I think Emma gets the point dear," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Yea, you're a giant sap," Emma chuckled. "Brother dear, you have excellent tastes."

"Not mine that matter," he wrapped an arm around Carolina.

"Did you and North do anything special for your anniversary?" Carolina asked.

"Just a nice quiet night at home," Emma answered. "All I wanted really. We talked about going out, but it was definitely much nicer staying in and spending it with Ollie."

"Can't say I would have disagreed with you on that idea," Carolina smirked glancing at York.

"Oh you enjoyed yourself, you said so yourself," York chuckled. He looked up as Wash appeared to be accompanying North back. "Hey man, how goes it?"

"Almost over," Wash sighed running a hand over the back of his neck. "I hate these things."

"We can tell," Carolina replied.

"It was a beautiful tribute to your sister," Emma said taking the glass North had brought back for her.

"Khaza, Kole and Tash get all the credit," Wash replied. "I just showed up."

"I'm glad Daisy was able to get herself here," Carolina said. "Even if it was just for the ceremony."

"Yea," Wash sighed. "Tash and Mila are going over when they leave."

"Are you going with them?" Carolina asked. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"She doesn't want to see me," Wash shrugged. "When she's calmed down a bit more, then I will go talk to her."

"Why wouldn't she want to see you?" Emma asked. Wash shrugged again.

"My guess would be because she looks up to him and feels like she disappointed him by so easily being controlled like that," York suggested.

"You think she's ashamed of herself?" North asked.

"Well yea," York replied. "She saw everything happen and had no control over it, putting Missy in danger and killing her own mother."

"Give her some time," Carolina gave Wash a reassuring smile. He nodded his head.

North looked around, a confused look on his face, "Has anyone seen South lately?"

"She and Locus left right after the ceremony," Wash answered. "If you haven't noticed, there are quite a bit of UNSC officials in attendance. Locus didn't want to cause any unnecessary issues."

"Ah, yea. Got it," North nodded.

"We should go out tonight," York suggested suddenly. They all turned to look at him. "Just in the sake of relaxing Wash some more."

"Thanks York, but I'm alright," Wash shook his head. "Tired more than anything."

"Besides, we have the kids to think about," Carolina reminded him.

"Mum and Pops got them," York waved a hand.

"You'll be gone next weekend on a drinking extravaganza," Carolina replied. "Wash can get more than relaxed next weekend."

"But it's now that matters," York argued grinning at her.

"Wash?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just want to go home and relax," Wash scratched his head before arms snaked around him. He smirked before reaching behind with the hand he had used to scratch and brought Ross around, keeping an arm around her. "Preferably with this one, but someone has other plans."

"You _can_ come with us," Ross replied.

"Or you can just come home," he countered.

"I already told Daisy I was going to visit," Ross shook her head. "Plus, Tasha wants to sit down and talk with her since there wasn't time during the ceremony. Again, you can come with us. Ash is coming and Felicity might be coming with as well."

"She doesn't want to see me, you know this," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Again, I call bullshit, but that's ok," Ross sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Carolina asked cutting in before Wash could argue.

Ross put a hand on her stomach, "Alright I guess. Tired."

"Catch up on your sleep now, it does not get any better," Emma chuckled. "Feel her moving around a lot?"

"Yea, a bit," Ross smiled. "Wash can feel her now."

"Ain't it the coolest feeling in the world?" York leaned over to ask Wash.

"It's something else, that's for sure," Wash sighed.

"Dinner our place tomorrow?" Emma asked looking between everyone. "Kids included of course."

"Works for us," Carolina answered.

Wash looked down at Ross who nodded, "Yea, sure."

"Great. Now," Emma reached out to give him a hug, "North and I should get going to pick up Oliver. We'll see you tomorrow."

North shook hands with York and Wash as Emma said goodbye and walked off to go find Khaza who was with Wash's sister. He sighed, "Sorry. A few of the UNSC officials that we talked to wanted to talk to her about her father's trial coming up."

"Say no more," Wash gave a way. "We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"You ok?" Miller asked as she stood with Ross while Tasha and Zubkov sat waiting in chairs around the table in the visitor lounge. They were waiting for the nurses to bring Preston for the last few minutes.

"I couldn't sit anymore. Sorry," Ross sighed rubbing her arms.

"It's alright. Just checking on you. You look super tired."

"I am, but I can wait until I get home," Ross replied.

"And little jellybean is ok?"

"Jabbed me in the kidney a little bit ago, so yea," Ross looked at her funny. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"Just checking in," Miller put her hands up defensively.

Ross gave her a suspicious look and was about to say something when the nurse finally opened the door and walked Preston in. Preston looked around at them before giving an awkward wave. Ross waited for Zubkov to hurry over to hug her before getting one herself.

"I hope you don't mind that Felicity came with," Ross said as Miller said hello next. "Apparently I'm allowed no where by myself."

"Not at all," Preston shook her head as Miller made a face at Ross. She gave a nervous look over at Tasha who hadn't gotten up yet.

"Oh, this is your Aunt Tasha," Ross said as they walked over. Tasha stood up, wiping her hands on her pants. "Tasha, this is Daisy."

"Sorry we couldn't be properly introduced earlier," Tasha said holding out a hand. Preston took it tentatively before being pulled in for a hug. After a second, Preston reached up to return the hug, squeezing her eyes shut as tears started leaking out. "Shh, shh, it's ok. God, you look just like your mom."

"I'm sorry," Preston said into her shoulder.

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart," Tasha pulled away and put both her hands on Preston's face so she could look at her. "It was an uncontrollable situation. It's not your fault. No one blames you."

"I…I know," Preston took a shaky breath. She wiped her face. "My head just won't shut up and keeps replaying it and making me see it and telling me that there was something I could have done to stop it-"

"Daisy, stop," Ross put a hand on her arm. "That's why you have all of us to help."

"Mila's right," Zubkov nodded. "No one's blaming you."

"Knowing my sister, she wouldn't blame you either," Tasha said pushing a piece of Preston's short hair back.

"She didn't," Ross said. "I told you she knew it wasn't you that did it."

"That still doesn't stop my head from screwing with me," Preston grumbled. "...How's Uncle-sir?"

"Tired, but he's doing ok," Ross replied as they all sat down.

"He's not mad-"

"No for the umpteenth time," Ross replied. "He is not mad at you. Just like the rest of us, he knows it wasn't you. He's just as concerned about you as the rest of us."

"Oh…sorry. I thought since he hasn't come to talk to me…never mind."

Ross made a noise, "He's got it in his head that you don't want to see him."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to see him?" Ross asked raising an eyebrow at her. Preston shrugged.

"Daisy," Zubkov sighed taking Preston's hand.

"Don't," Preston looked at her, pulling her hand away carefully and sitting down in one of the chairs. They all watched her, making her shift in the chair before glancing at Zubkov and away. "Sorry…"

* * *

"Well, I was expecting worse," Tasha sighed as they walked back towards the house. It was just the two of them. Zubkov was sticking around a bit more and Diaz had, to Ross's relief, stolen Miller away for a surprise dinner.

"Still not good," Ross shrugged.

"When are they releasing her?"

"Hopefully in few days."

"Maybe she can come stay with me and the boys," Tasha replied.

"The house is already bursting at the seams," Ross gave her a confused look. "I know Wash cares about her, but-"

"No, I know and you and Wash need your space so you can get ready for the little one," Tasha replied. "I'm talking about renting a house for a few months. I want to stay until the baby comes. I've already looked in to doing some classes at the school district here."

"What about your husband?" Ross asked.

"We've been getting on each other's nerves for a while now…a little time apart will either fix it or finish it," Tasha shrugged. "He knew what my intentions were when we left."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's alright. Anyway, I think the hustle and bustle of a full house might help her to get back to somewhat normalcy."

"I think it would be a good suggestion for her," Ross nodded in approval.

"I also think that she should probably take a break from the Facility for a while," Tasha continued. "Not permanently. Just until she's back on her feet more."

"Might also be a good suggestion," Ross nodded. "That's a conversation for you to bring up to her as well as Carolina and Wash."

"Oh definitely," Tasha nodded as they walked up to the front door of the house. Ross opened the door for them to see Tommy and Martin sitting on the couch playing a video game on the television. "Hey boys."

"Hi Mom, hi Aunt Mila," they both greeted.

"Where's Peter?" Tasha asked not seeing the youngest in the room. "And where's your Uncle?"

"They're upstairs," Tommy answered. "And dad called. He didn't realize the funeral was today though."

"Got it. Am I to call him?"

"He said he'll try again tomorrow," Tommy sighed.

Ross motioned that she was going to go upstairs to check on Wash and Peter as well as change. When she got her bedroom, she didn't expect to see the two asleep on the bed. Peter was snuggled on Wash's chest while Wash an arm around him to keep him in place. Both appeared to be sound asleep. She walked around to her dresser to grab the pair of yoga pants she'd been wearing since her jeans got too tight and a t-shirt.

"Hi Aun' Miya…" Peter whispered. She turned to see Peter watching her. Wash was still asleep.

"Hi," she whispered back. "You keeping an eye on Uncle Wash?" He nodded as he reached up to put his thumb in his mouth. "That a boy. I'm going to go change quick." He nodded as he sucked his thumb and closed his eyes. Ross smiled before heading to the bathroom to change her clothes before walking back in. Peter opened his eyes before shimmying carefully off of Wash's chest and off the bed. "Mom's downstairs."

"Kay," he said before leaving the room.

Ross crawled on to the bed and shimmied up against Wash who stirred for the first time once se wrapped an arm around his waist. He let out a sigh, "Hi…"

"Hey," she grinned up at him. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I know there aren't many things you're bigger than, but a four year old isn't one of them," he sighed.

"How long have you been sleeping?" she asked after giving a soft chuckle.

"Not sure how long. What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Two hours," he sighed reaching up to rub his face before wrapping both arms around her and rolling on to his side. "How was your visit?"

It was Ross's turn to sigh, "Do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor…?"

"Please go see her," Ross said looking up at him. He went to respond when she cut him off. "She thinks you hate her because you haven't been to visit. She let that slip today. Please? For me?"

Wash went quiet for a moment before moving a hand down to her stomach. He looked up after a minute, "I can try I suppose."

"Monday?"

"Can't Monday," he shook his head. "They're bringing Maine by to get settled in the dorm we prepared for him."

"Right. Tuesday then?"

"I can go by Tuesday," he sighed. "If she's still in."

"She'll still be in. I talked to one of the nurses. While better, they don't trust her on her own yet. There's times they still need to sedate her."

"Ah."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but you should go eat."

"I can do that," she said as she felt the baby kick. She looked at Wash to see a small smile on his face.

"Seems like our girl is hungry too."

"Or she was just saying hi to her daddy," Ross said leaning closer to kiss him. They heard tiny footsteps in the hallway before they came in to the room and a small body pounced onto the bed. "Peter's back."

"Mommy said food in thirty."

"We'll be down shortly," Ross chuckled.

"Kay!" Peter exclaimed before bouncing back off the bed and hurrying to the door.

"Is that what we get to look forward to?" Wash smirked.

"Oh yes, but so worth it," Ross smiled leaning forward to kiss him again.


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you sure you can handle all four…well, five of them by yourself?" Wash asked as York bounced Tyler in his arms. Ally and the boys were running around on the kid friendly version of the Parkour course.

"Course I can," York smirked at him. "It's really not all that hard. Besides, you said Missy was stopping in?"

"Once she gets moving, yea," Wash scratched his head. "She was up a couple times in the middle of the night so I told her to sleep in and take her time coming over today."

"Everything alright?"

"Yea," Wash shrugged. "At least as far as I am aware. She hasn't said anything to me. I think she's just having problems sleeping."

"Ah yea," York nodded. "Carolina did too towards the end. Almost at the halfway mark, right?"

"Next week yea," Wash nodded.

"How's the nursery coming?"

"At a standstill until Tash finds a place. The boys are camping out there at the moment."

"She staying?" York asked giving him a confused look.

"For a little while," Wash answered. "She wants to be here when the baby comes."

"And keep an eye on you."

"She's not here to babysit me," Wash rolled his eyes.

"You say so," York smirked at him.

"Alright…I got to go."

York gave him a wave as he turned his attention back on watching the kids. About an hour later, Tucker came hurrying out on to the floor, checking over his shoulder. York noticed a panicked look on his face.

"Where's the fire?" York asked giving a chuckle. Tucker scratched his head, a nervous look on his face. "What'd you do and who are you escaping from?"

"Um, Grif," Tucker squeaked making a face.

"Is this something to do with his sister?" York sighed. "You didn't go and break her heart, did you?"

"Not exactly…" Tucker gave a nervous chuckle as he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Ok…what'd you do…?"

Tucker went to answer when the door from the computer room slammed open and Grif came stomping in.

"Shit…"

"TUCKER! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!"

"Dude! Language!" Tucker yelled back, ducking to hide behind York who rolled his eye.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK YOU BASTARD!"

York looked at Tucker as the kids started giggled, "What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Tucker said as Grif got to where they were standing.

"HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT!?" Grif yelled as he chased Tucker around York. Tyler started making disgruntled noises at the yelling.

"How about if we don't yell within ten feet of my kid?" York suggested giving Grif an annoyed look. Grif growled and started mumbling under his breath as he continued to try to cut Tucker off. "And seriously, what are your deals here?"

"He should be yelling at his sister!" Tucker said before grabbing Ally, who giggled, to be used as a shield.

"She's next, but you're at the top of my list!" Grif yelled.

"It was her idea!"

"Do you follow every hair brained scheme she comes up with!?"

York put out a hand to cut off Tucker's response, "Ok, seriously. What the hell is going on? Don't make me get my wife."

Church popped up laughing, "Oh this is good. You're gonna love this."

Grif swiped through the hologram and looked at York, pointing a finger at Tucker, "That asshole thought it would be a smart idea to elope with my sister this weekend!"

"Wait…" York froze slightly and looked at Tucker who was trying to back away slowly, still using Ally as a human shield.

"Told you it was good," Church chuckled.

"YOU MARRIED MY SISTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU ASSHOLE!" Grif yelled before launching himself at Tucker, Ally slipping out of the way when she took notice. York tried to grab the back of Grif's shirt without jostling Tyler, but failed. Luckily Ally's reflexes were excellent and she was able to get out of the way quick enough.

"Daddy, I think Uncle Grif lost it a little…" Ally observed as she moved to stand over next to York.

"I think you're right, kid," York chuckled.

"Don't worry, back-ups coming," Church said as he reappeared next to York. Thirty seconds later Carolina stepped through the lobby door and out onto the floor, her arms crossed and annoyed look on her face. "Back-up isn't in a good mood."

"I see that," York sighed. "Hey there. Come to join the fun?"

"Please take the kids somewhere else," Carolina replied sneering at the other two adults. Grif was sitting on Tucker who was struggling underneath the weight, both looking apprehensive now that Carolina was there. York obliged, the four who could walk trailing behind him as they left through the computer room. She waited for the door to close before walking over to them and knocking Grif in the side of the head to put him on the ground next to Tucker. "If I EVER hear about you fighting in front of my kids again, I will _end you_."

"He eloped with my s-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT HE DID WITH YOUR SISTER AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!" Carolina yelled. They both shrank. "Up to my office. Now."

"Bu-"

"NOW."

They both gave her a scared looked before pushing themselves off the ground. Carolina followed behind them, rolling her eyes as they took turns shoving each other as they walked up the stairs. She slammed the door shut behind them and pointed at the two chairs before walking around and sitting down at her desk. They sat quiet for a few minutes, Carolina picking up her data-pad to finish reading through the report she had been going over.

Grif cleared his throat, "Can we get this over with? I have a sister I need to go admit to the psych ward."

"I think you need to really take into consideration the fact that you are trying to control the life of your adult sister who can make her own choices. And if for some reason, she and Tucker agreed that it was something they both wanted to do, then you have no say in the matter." Grif went to say something, but Carolina put a hand up to stop him. "Especially in my Facility, with my recruits and in front of kids who might be of an age to be equally influenced."

"So the fact they were both wasted beyond belief shouldn't have any kind of weight on my anger towards the whole thing?" Grif asked, a cockiness to his voice.

Carolina held in a growl as Tucker sank down into the chair, a hand on his face to try and hide himself. "As immature as it sounds, it is still their choice."

Grif huffed, rolling his eyes, "Fine. Can I go?"

"Report to the floor for my afternoon class. You're helping today and probably for the rest of the week."

"Yea, yea," Grif pushed up out of the chair.

Tucker waited for the door to close before lowering his hand to see Carolina watching him with an eyebrow raised. He rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea…I'm an idiot."

"Did you seriously marry Grif's sister while you were both drunk?" Carolina asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Guess you could say that," he mumbled.

"…Seriously?"

"What's the big deal?" Tucker asked giving a huff.

"The big deal is that neither of you were coherent enough to make that kind of decision. Are things that serious with you both?"

"Working on it…"

"So why was it a good idea for you two to elope? Whose idea was it?"

"I don't remember…" he huffed. "And I don't need a lecture from you."

"I'm not trying to lecture you, Tucker," Carolina huffed. "I'm trying to wrap my head around this information."

"It's not like we didn't sit down and talk about it after the fact when we were both sober," he scratched his head.

"Good. At least you're being mature about it," Carolina smirked. "Any kind of plan?"

"Give it a shot, see how things go," he shrugged.

"And whose idea to tell Grif?"

"Neither. He found out…"

"You realize that's probably why he's pissed. Because you surprised the shit out of him."

"Yea, yea…"

Carolina sighed, "Lay low for a few days. Give him some time to deal with it. Especially since you're going away together this weekend."

"Yea, Tucker. Perfect time to bond with your new brother-in-law," Church cackled.

"And Tucker?"

"Yea Carolina?" Tucker sighed.

"Next time you try to use my daughter as a human shield, I won't be so understanding," Carolina gave him a look.

"Understood."

* * *

"Now," Nick said crossing his arms and giving Maine a look as he looked around the dorm that they had prepped for him. Wash was leaning back against the counter in the small kitchenette. "I've already had this discussion with him, but I want daily logins that he is here, in this room, from six at night until eight in the morning. Fourteen hours. What he does in the other ten, is up for you and Carolina to decide. Twice a week, he is to meet with a psychiatrist. First sign of trouble, and he's back in lock-up."

"Got it, Nick," Wash nodded. "Don't worry, we got it. Emma's got everything prepped. She'll be by in a bit before she heads home to go over everything." Nick nodded. "Thank you for allowing this."

"We owe him something," Nick shrugged. "Why not a little bit of supervised Freedom with people he can hopefully trust."

Maine cleared his throat to get their attention, -"Just don't leave Wash in charge of me."-

"I hope that was a joke," Wash grumbled as Maine started snickering.

"We good to go then?" Nick asked looking between them.

Wash looked at Maine who nodded before looking back at Nick, "Yea. Thanks Nick."

Nick gave a nod before turning to leave the two alone. Wash gave a sigh before looking at Maine, "Tour?"

-"It's one room, what kind of tour would that be?"-

"A cheap one," Wash grinned as Maine stood up and they both headed to the door.

-"How's your girlfriend?"-

"Good," Wash nodded. "It's a girl if I didn't tell you."

-"That's what you wanted, right"-

"I just wanted healthy." Maine gave him a 'yea right' look. "Alright, fine. Yes I was hoping for a girl. And no before you ask, no name yet. Mila doesn't want to decide on one yet, even though I know what it's going to be. I think she's refusing to just agree with it to give me a hard time."

-"Remind me again when you're bringing her by?"- Maine smirked at him.

"I promise, I will bring her by for you to meet," Wash nodded. "I don't know why you're worried about it."

-"Because you're afraid we're going to hit it off and gang up on you."-

"I don't think she knows sign language so you're at my mercy," Wash grinned at him as they walked out of the locker rooms and into the hallway where the Medbay was since class was going on.

"Or the AI can translate for her," Church replied popping up. It was Maine's turn to grin. "Dude, you missed it."

"What'd I miss?" Wash asked with a sigh as they rounded the corner to the lobby.

"Grif almost succeeded in killing Tucker," Church laughed. Wash stopped and looked at him. "Don't worry, Carolina stopped them and gave them a scolding."

"Do I want to know?" Wash sighed rubbing his face.

"Tucker beat you to the altar," Church replied. Wash let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh admit it, it's kinda funny."

"It's really not…" Wash shook his head.

-"Which one are we talking about?"-

"Oh, uh, normally where's the teal armor with the alien sword." Maine nodded in understanding.

"Also the one who stabbed you if you need another hint," Church added helpfully. Maine rolled his eyes.

"I think he got it from mine, but thanks Church," Wash huffed. He looked out onto the floor to see the recruits knocking Grif around. "Why is Grif out on the floor?"

"Carolina's punishment for fighting Tucker in front of the kids," Church answered. Wash snorted and shook his head. "Tucker went home and is laying low for a bit."

"Probably for the best," Wash huffed as the door front door opened. The three of them turned to see Ross walking through. He smiled, "Hey."

"Hi," she grinned walking up to him and greeting him with a kiss.

"What time did you get up?"

"About an hour after you left," she sighed. She looked at Maine who was watching them. She gave a wave, "Hello, you must be Maine?" Maine gave a nod and returned the wave. She nodded at Wash, "He does suck at introducing people, doesn't he? Especially ones he claims are most important to him."

Maine chuckled and nodded as Wash rolled his eyes, "I knew this was a bad idea…"

"Oh stop," Ross smacked him gently. "Anyone eat yet?"

"Haven't you?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"I nibbled," she shrugged as Wash gestured towards the lunch room.

"You've been doing nothing but nibble the last couple days," Wash gave her a worried look. "In fact, I don't think you've had an actual meal since dinner with Tash when they got here, and even then I don't think you ate the entirety of it."

"Nibbles are better than stuffing my face all the time."

"Mi-"

"Wash dearest, if something was wrong, I would tell you."

"Promise?"

"Duh," Ross gave him a reassuring smile as they walked into the lunchroom. She heard her name being yelled and looked over to see York sitting with his own kids and Wash's nephews. "Joining them?"

"Sure," Wash shrugged. "I'll go get you something."

"You're the best," Ross grinned before leaving the them to walk over to York and the kids.

Wash watched her before Maine tapped his arm. Wash looked at him. –"If she says she's fine, she's probably fine."-

"Yea, well, can't help but worry sometimes," Wash sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets. Maine tapped his arm again.

-"Was she one I injured when-"-

"Yes."

Maine nodded, -"I should apologize for that."-

"She probably won't let you," Wash smirked at him. "Come on, let's get you some real food."


	38. Chapter 38

"Come on, Wash, one more shot!" Tucker pushed one in his direction as Morris and Piper passed around the rest of the trays they had brought to the rest of the guys.

Wash put up his hands, "I'm good, Tucker. Thank you, but try again next round."

"Good news, next round in fifteen then, loser," Tucker gave him a sloppy grin before grabbing the one he had offered Wash and knocking it back before disappearing to bother someone else. Wash rolled his eyes and did a check to see where North and York were. Locus who was sitting with them gave him a nod that things were fine with them. He glanced around to see Diaz sitting off by himself and set off in that direction.

Diaz glanced up at him and gave him a small smirk before knocking back the rest of the contents in his glass. Wash sat down, "What's up? You don't seem in the party mood."

"Hard to do that right now," Diaz grumbled. Wash gave him a confused look. "Felicity isn't talking to me and I don't know why."

"Oh."

"Ya…I've run over everything that's happened and I just can't figure it out," Diaz sighed. "Mi hasn't said anything has she?"

"Nope," Wash gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

Diaz shrugged, "Won't know what's bothering her until she tells me." Wash nodded. "I mean…the only thing that could make sense is that's she's been hinting at me she wants to get hitched, which is fine because yea, I want that to, but it's gotta be the right moment, ya know?"

"Yea, sure," Wash nodded.

"I just can't for the life of me think of anything else I could have done," he glanced into the empty glass.

Wash sighed before clearing his throat, "Mila did say she was acting a bit weird when they were out Thursday. She didn't know why or what was bothering her though."

"At least she noticed something…that's good in Mi's book. She'll get to the bottom of it," Diaz gave a hopeful sigh. "It's just…it's crazy, ya know? Licity doesn't know this, but I saw her for a year before we actually met. It was like watching an angel and everything would just stop for a second. I'd forget we were fighting and that there was so much bad stuff going on. Then everything ended and I thought I'd never see her again and then you and Carolina started this whole thing and Mi caught me staring the one day during drill and introduced us…"

Wash watched him before putting a hand on his shoulder, "Things'll be fine. Everybody's got some kind of bump they have to deal with."

Diaz held up his glass, "My drink is gone."

"How many have you had?" Wash asked suspiciously, the slight lisp Diaz had been talking with finally registering in his head.

"Um…fi-six," Diaz gave him a quick smirk before his face fell again.

"How about some water first and then we'll refill you?" Wash offered taking the empty glass from him.

"Alcoholic water?"

"Sure," Wash humored him as he walked over to the bar. He leaned on it and waited for the bartender to come over.

"Diaz ok?" Wash turned to see York had joined him. York put down three glasses, "He doesn't seem himself."

"Apparently Miller isn't talking to him and he doesn't know why," Wash answered.

"Ah, those kind of troubles, say no more," York wave a hand at him. "Oh so Grif and Tucker seem to be good now."

"Oh yea?" Wash gave him a skeptical look. York pointed back at the table to see Grif with an arm around Tucker. Both were visibly intoxicated. Wash rolled his eyes, "Give it til their sober."

"Palomo looks like he's having a good time at least," York pointed out.

"Good," Wash smiled. "That was the whole point of this stupid getaway."

York glanced over him quick, "Little stressed being away from home?"

"I'm fine," Wash rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't blame you," York shrugged as the bartender finally came over and started getting them refills. "I mean, I called Lina all the time when I was out on overnights.. Have you talked to her?"

"I tried calling her earlier before we came out, but she didn't answer," Wash sighed.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. She was going out with the girls tonight wasn't she?"

"Yea. C going out?"

"I told her she should. Mum said she'd watch the kids, Oliver included. She definitely needs it after this week…"

"How she doing with that anyway?" Wash asked curiously.

"Pissed."

"I gathered that much since I heard her screaming at Nick and Church from my office when they told her," Wash gave a dry chuckle.

"North and I agree, there's nothing they can do. I had Davies already look in to everything once all the other crap was cleared up. Ally isn't going anywhere and none of us are getting sent to jail," York replied. "Especially since one of those files that the Director gave me back when we were rescued, has all communications between him and the Chairman concerning Ally."

"That's good," Wash nodded.

"Yea, but hey. This isn't the time to talk about this," York picked up the newly filled glasses, balancing them carefully. "Gotta get these back to the guys."

"I'll be over in a bit. Gonna try to get Diaz a bit sober, otherwise I don't think it's going to end very well…"

"Have fun," York shook his head as they parted ways.

* * *

"Alright," Ross huffed crossing her arms and looking at Miller who was sitting next to her, sulking as she stirred her drink. "What the hell is your problem and don't give me that shit about not wanting to talk about it."

"Nothing."

"Felicity, talk or I will call Marcos," Ross threatened. "Or worse, I'll get South. She's good about getting information out of people. She does this heckle thing where she-"

"Oh my God, Mila, stop," Miller cut her off. Ross raised an eyebrow at her. "Please just let it go."

"I will not," Ross answered. "There is something going on. Marcos looked miserable when I was saying good-bye to Wash and you were nowhere to be found before they left. Did you two get in to it or something?"

"No we did not get into it," Miller rolled her eyes. "Please just stop…"

"You will feel better if you just get it off your chest," Ross continued, ignoring Miller's pleas to stop. "You make me talk about shit that's bothering-"

Miller growled cutting her off, "I had a false alarm."

"What kind of false alarm?" Ross asked confused. Miller glared at her. "Oh, that kind of false alarm?"

"Ya," Miller grumbled before taking a big mouthful of her drink before putting it back on the table.

"And is there a reason we're angry about it?" Ross pushed. Miller shrugged. Ross sighed, "Does Marcos know you had thought you were pregnant?"

"No and I'm not telling him."

"Licity, if the way he was acting when he left was any indication, he knows there's something bothering you. You yell at me all the time for not talking to Wash about shit. Don't make me start calling you a hypocrite."

"He doesn't need to know."

"Why not?"

"Because I feel like a big enough idiot. I don't need to watch his excitement and then disappointment and then feel more like shit because it's not something I want right now," Miller answered.

"Still doesn't sound like a good enough excuse to me, but what do I know?" Ross shrugged, rolling her eyes as she leaned back in her seat and looked around to see where the rest of the girls had gotten to.

"Don't even go comparing our situations," Miller growled at her. "You were actually pregnant when you didn't want to tell Wash. I'm not. Therefore, Marcos doesn't need to know."

"It's still something you need to discuss with him whether you think you need to or not," Ross answered pushing herself off her chair.

Miller grabbed her arm before she could walk away, "Don't tell anyone."

"Course not," Ross shrugged. "I'm not that mean."

Miller let her go and Ross turned to walk away over to where South was sitting with Carolina and Emma. She paused for a second, putting a hand out on a table to steady herself. Miller caught what was going to happen and jumped off her chair, catching Ross across the waist as her knees started buckling.

"I'm ok," Ross tried to push Miller's hand off her. "Really, I'm fine. Just got a little light-headed."

"Yea, that's why you were holding on to the table," Miller grumbled back at her. "Come on. Let's go."

"Felicity, it was a passing thing. I'm ok."

"Still going to go get you checked out," Miller sighed as they headed towards the door.

"But Katie-"

"Katie will understand why we had to leave. Sooner you cooperate, sooner we can go about our business."

"Why is it that every time I sneeze or do the littlest thing, everybody flies off the handle?" Ross muttered as Miller led her out of the club and back towards the Facility.

"Because we all care about you and don't want anything to happen to you," Miller responded. "And once we know what's up, we'll call Wash and let him know."

"No, we don't have to call Wash and let him know anything," Ross shook her head.

"Oh, but I'm supposed to tell Marcos that I scared myself and thought I was pregnant for all of two minutes?" Miller replied dryly.

"Because it's obviously bothering you that it even happened to begin with," Ross pointed out. "Wash worries enough, he doesn't need to know that a little light-headedness made you walk me all the way from the club back to the Medbay. What should have happened was I sit down and eat something and have a nice glass of OJ."

"So you're implying that you let your blood sugar drop again?"

"I'm implying no such thing. I ate all three meals today."

"Well then there's another issue."

"Yea, I stood up too fast," Ross rolled her eyes. "I feel fine and baby girl is moving around. No cramps or any other discomforts. You are overreacting."

"We're already halfway back. Might as well check to make sure." Ross huffed and rolled her eyes again. "And you're telling Wash."

"Only if you tell Marcos what's been bugging you."

"I'm not telling Marcos anything."

"Then I'm not telling Wash."

"Fine," Miller growled. "Then I'll tell Wash myself."

"If you tell Wash, then I'm telling Marcos," Ross replied simply. Miller stopped to stare at her. "You know I will so don't even test me on this. Besides, you know it's only a matter of time before he comes to me to see if I know anything and he knows when I'm hiding something just as well as you and Wash both do."

"Don't tell him."

"Then don't tell Wash," Ross shrugged before turning to walk ahead of Miller.

"Mila, this is none of your business!"

"It is when you are making the both of you miserable!" Ross yelled back. She stopped and turned to look at Miller who almost ran in to her. "Explain to me the problem you are having? I can understand not wanting to be, but you're not. Are you upset that you aren't?"

"No-"

"Then what is the problem? Marcos loves you. He's not going to give two shits one way or the other as long as you don't leave him."

Miller ran a hand through her hair before huffing, "I'm done talking about this. Let's go. I want to go home to sleep."

* * *

"How ya feeling back there boys?" Wash chuckled looking over his shoulder to the back of the equipment truck they had taken out. There was a chorus of groans that made him laugh as he turned back to face front as Locus drove. "I think some nice greasey-"

"Shut up before I puke on you, sir," Piper groaned curling up more in his seat. Diaz, Morris, and Trevor all making mumbled noises of agreement.

"I really should have woken them all up this morning and made them run drill," Wash teased.

"I think there would have been much more complaining than what they're all doing now," Locus chuckled.

"Good point."

"We're almost back in any rate," Locus said. Wash looked around noticed they were just getting into the city. "Did Palomo enjoy himself do we know?"

"Enough that he passed out immediately upon entering the warthog he's riding back in," Wash gave a laugh.

"That's good," Locus nodded as he turned down one of the side streets. "Hear from Ross?"

"Nope, but I'm not surprised," Wash answered. "They all went out last night so I'm sure she was resting when she was home."

"South said she and Miller left early," Locus said. Wash raised an eyebrow at him. "She called me when she got home last night."

"Not to intrude on your guys' conversation," Diaz leaned forward, "Do we know why they left early?"

"South didn't know anything other than that they left early," Locus answered. "I'm sure you can find out in once we get back."

"Mila probably just got tired and Miller walked her home," Wash shrugged.

"Yea…maybe," Diaz sighed leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

Locus and the other warthogs pulled in a few minutes later. They all started unloading the jeeps as Bitters and Smith took to the task of carrying Palomo out of the garage. After complimenting everyone on a successful celebration, Tucker followed Grif and Simmons out. Wash was surprised when Ross walked through with Miller and South. South walked up and greeted Locus as Ross walked up to Wash.

"Hi," she grinned up at him.

"Hey yourself," he grinned.

"Everyone's alive I see," she chuckled as she looked around at the remaining people. York and North had seen themselves off around the same time as Tucker.

"For the most part," Wash nodded as Diaz approached Miller who hugged him, not saying anything. "Was everything ok? Locus said South told him you two left early last night."

"Everything's fine," Ross waved hand.

"Mila-" Felicity huffed.

"Felicity, don't," Ross shot her a look. Miller narrowed her eyes at Ross.

"What happened?" Wash asked looking down at Ross.

"Nothing dear," Ross patted him on the chest.

He gave her a skeptical look, "Alright…ready to go?"

"Yup," Ross smiled at him.

"Make sure you tell him about how you almost passed out again last night," Miller interjected. Wash looked down at Ross, a look of worried curiosity on his face.

"Make sure you tell Marcos how you thought you were-"

"You are such an asshole," Miller snapped before pushing away from Diaz and stomping from the garage. Diaz gave Ross a quick glance before hurrying after her.

"Do…Do I want to know what's going on?" Wash asked. Ross huffed. "Almost passed out?"

"I got a little light-headed. Nothing is wrong. She made me come back and get looked at," Ross grumbled.

"Why are you getting light-headed so much?" Wash gave her a look of concern.

"I don't know. Something to bring up to Mei at my next appointment, but most likely because I keep standing up too quick."

"Were you not going to tell me?"

"There was really nothing to tell," Ross shrugged. He nodded and motioned for her to head towards the exit. She looked up at him as they walked, "Would you have been mad?"

"No, not really. I mean, nothing's wrong so there's no reason for me to be mad about it," he shrugged. He looked in the direction that Miller and Diaz had stalked off in. "And what was that about? Have anything to do with why she wasn't talking to him?"

"Oh yes," Ross nodded a grumpy look on her face.

"And you felt the need to try to spill the beans even though she apparently didn't want you to?" Wash asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Not that I want to piss you off any, nor am I an expert, but…that may have not been the best move."

"I warned her that if she tried to tell you on her terms instead of letting me get you home first, that I was going to tell Marcos she thought she was pregnant," Ross shrugged. "Not my fault she didn't believe me."

"You do realize that you are now also on her shit list?" Wash pointed out.

"As long as she actually talks to Marcos now, then whatever. She'll get over it."

"Then as much as I love you, I don't want to hear you complaining about how she's pissed at you," Wash sighed.

"You won't," Ross huffed.


	39. Chapter 39

"Come on, Wash, one more shot!" Tucker pushed one in his direction as Morris and Piper passed around the rest of the trays they had brought to the rest of the guys.

Wash put up his hands, "I'm good, Tucker. Thank you, but try again next round."

"Good news, next round in fifteen then, loser," Tucker gave him a sloppy grin before grabbing the one he had offered Wash and knocking it back before disappearing to bother someone else. Wash rolled his eyes and did a check to see where North and York were. Locus who was sitting with them gave him a nod that things were fine with them. He glanced around to see Diaz sitting off by himself and set off in that direction.

Diaz glanced up at him and gave him a small smirk before knocking back the rest of the contents in his glass. Wash sat down, "What's up? You don't seem in the party mood."

"Hard to do that right now," Diaz grumbled. Wash gave him a confused look. "Felicity isn't talking to me and I don't know why."

"Oh."

"Ya…I've run over everything that's happened and I just can't figure it out," Diaz sighed. "Mi hasn't said anything has she?"

"Nope," Wash gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

Diaz shrugged, "Won't know what's bothering her until she tells me." Wash nodded. "I mean…the only thing that could make sense is that's she's been hinting at me she wants to get hitched, which is fine because yea, I want that to, but it's gotta be the right moment, ya know?"

"Yea, sure," Wash nodded.

"I just can't for the life of me think of anything else I could have done," he glanced into the empty glass.

Wash sighed before clearing his throat, "Mila did say she was acting a bit weird when they were out Thursday. She didn't know why or what was bothering her though."

"At least she noticed something…that's good in Mi's book. She'll get to the bottom of it," Diaz gave a hopeful sigh. "It's just…it's crazy, ya know? Licity doesn't know this, but I saw her for a year before we actually met. It was like watching an angel and everything would just stop for a second. I'd forget we were fighting and that there was so much bad stuff going on. Then everything ended and I thought I'd never see her again and then you and Carolina started this whole thing and Mi caught me staring the one day during drill and introduced us…"

Wash watched him before putting a hand on his shoulder, "Things'll be fine. Everybody's got some kind of bump they have to deal with."

Diaz held up his glass, "My drink is gone."

"How many have you had?" Wash asked suspiciously, the slight lisp Diaz had been talking with finally registering in his head.

"Um…fi-six," Diaz gave him a quick smirk before his face fell again.

"How about some water first and then we'll refill you?" Wash offered taking the empty glass from him.

"Alcoholic water?"

"Sure," Wash humored him as he walked over to the bar. He leaned on it and waited for the bartender to come over.

"Diaz ok?" Wash turned to see York had joined him. York put down three glasses, "He doesn't seem himself."

"Apparently Miller isn't talking to him and he doesn't know why," Wash answered.

"Ah, those kind of troubles, say no more," York wave a hand at him. "Oh so Grif and Tucker seem to be good now."

"Oh yea?" Wash gave him a skeptical look. York pointed back at the table to see Grif with an arm around Tucker. Both were visibly intoxicated. Wash rolled his eyes, "Give it til their sober."

"Palomo looks like he's having a good time at least," York pointed out.

"Good," Wash smiled. "That was the whole point of this stupid getaway."

York glanced over him quick, "Little stressed being away from home?"

"I'm fine," Wash rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't blame you," York shrugged as the bartender finally came over and started getting them refills. "I mean, I called Lina all the time when I was out on overnights.. Have you talked to her?"

"I tried calling her earlier before we came out, but she didn't answer," Wash sighed.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. She was going out with the girls tonight wasn't she?"

"Yea. C going out?"

"I told her she should. Mum said she'd watch the kids, Oliver included. She definitely needs it after this week…"

"How she doing with that anyway?" Wash asked curiously.

"Pissed."

"I gathered that much since I heard her screaming at Nick and Church from my office when they told her," Wash gave a dry chuckle.

"North and I agree, there's nothing they can do. I had Davies already look in to everything once all the other crap was cleared up. Ally isn't going anywhere and none of us are getting sent to jail," York replied. "Especially since one of those files that the Director gave me back when we were rescued, has all communications between him and the Chairman concerning Ally."

"That's good," Wash nodded.

"Yea, but hey. This isn't the time to talk about this," York picked up the newly filled glasses, balancing them carefully. "Gotta get these back to the guys."

"I'll be over in a bit. Gonna try to get Diaz a bit sober, otherwise I don't think it's going to end very well…"

"Have fun," York shook his head as they parted ways.

* * *

"Alright," Ross huffed crossing her arms and looking at Miller who was sitting next to her, sulking as she stirred her drink. "What the hell is your problem and don't give me that shit about not wanting to talk about it."

"Nothing."

"Felicity, talk or I will call Marcos," Ross threatened. "Or worse, I'll get South. She's good about getting information out of people. She does this heckle thing where she-"

"Oh my God, Mila, stop," Miller cut her off. Ross raised an eyebrow at her. "Please just let it go."

"I will not," Ross answered. "There is something going on. Marcos looked miserable when I was saying good-bye to Wash and you were nowhere to be found before they left. Did you two get in to it or something?"

"No we did not get into it," Miller rolled her eyes. "Please just stop…"

"You will feel better if you just get it off your chest," Ross continued, ignoring Miller's pleas to stop. "You make me talk about shit that's bothering-"

Miller growled cutting her off, "I had a false alarm."

"What kind of false alarm?" Ross asked confused. Miller glared at her. "Oh, that kind of false alarm?"

"Ya," Miller grumbled before taking a big mouthful of her drink before putting it back on the table.

"And is there a reason we're angry about it?" Ross pushed. Miller shrugged. Ross sighed, "Does Marcos know you had thought you were pregnant?"

"No and I'm not telling him."

"Licity, if the way he was acting when he left was any indication, he knows there's something bothering you. You yell at me all the time for not talking to Wash about shit. Don't make me start calling you a hypocrite."

"He doesn't need to know."

"Why not?"

"Because I feel like a big enough idiot. I don't need to watch his excitement and then disappointment and then feel more like shit because it's not something I want right now," Miller answered.

"Still doesn't sound like a good enough excuse to me, but what do I know?" Ross shrugged, rolling her eyes as she leaned back in her seat and looked around to see where the rest of the girls had gotten to.

"Don't even go comparing our situations," Miller growled at her. "You were actually pregnant when you didn't want to tell Wash. I'm not. Therefore, Marcos doesn't need to know."

"It's still something you need to discuss with him whether you think you need to or not," Ross answered pushing herself off her chair.

Miller grabbed her arm before she could walk away, "Don't tell anyone."

"Course not," Ross shrugged. "I'm not that mean."

Miller let her go and Ross turned to walk away over to where South was sitting with Carolina and Emma. She paused for a second, putting a hand out on a table to steady herself. Miller caught what was going to happen and jumped off her chair, catching Ross across the waist as her knees started buckling.

"I'm ok," Ross tried to push Miller's hand off her. "Really, I'm fine. Just got a little light-headed."

"Yea, that's why you were holding on to the table," Miller grumbled back at her. "Come on. Let's go."

"Felicity, it was a passing thing. I'm ok."

"Still going to go get you checked out," Miller sighed as they headed towards the door.

"But Katie-"

"Katie will understand why we had to leave. Sooner you cooperate, sooner we can go about our business."

"Why is it that every time I sneeze or do the littlest thing, everybody flies off the handle?" Ross muttered as Miller led her out of the club and back towards the Facility.

"Because we all care about you and don't want anything to happen to you," Miller responded. "And once we know what's up, we'll call Wash and let him know."

"No, we don't have to call Wash and let him know anything," Ross shook her head.

"Oh, but I'm supposed to tell Marcos that I scared myself and thought I was pregnant for all of two minutes?" Miller replied dryly.

"Because it's obviously bothering you that it even happened to begin with," Ross pointed out. "Wash worries enough, he doesn't need to know that a little light-headedness made you walk me all the way from the club back to the Medbay. What should have happened was I sit down and eat something and have a nice glass of OJ."

"So you're implying that you let your blood sugar drop again?"

"I'm implying no such thing. I ate all three meals today."

"Well then there's another issue."

"Yea, I stood up too fast," Ross rolled her eyes. "I feel fine and baby girl is moving around. No cramps or any other discomforts. You are overreacting."

"We're already halfway back. Might as well check to make sure." Ross huffed and rolled her eyes again. "And you're telling Wash."

"Only if you tell Marcos what's been bugging you."

"I'm not telling Marcos anything."

"Then I'm not telling Wash."

"Fine," Miller growled. "Then I'll tell Wash myself."

"If you tell Wash, then I'm telling Marcos," Ross replied simply. Miller stopped to stare at her. "You know I will so don't even test me on this. Besides, you know it's only a matter of time before he comes to me to see if I know anything and he knows when I'm hiding something just as well as you and Wash both do."

"Don't tell him."

"Then don't tell Wash," Ross shrugged before turning to walk ahead of Miller.

"Mila, this is none of your business!"

"It is when you are making the both of you miserable!" Ross yelled back. She stopped and turned to look at Miller who almost ran in to her. "Explain to me the problem you are having? I can understand not wanting to be, but you're not. Are you upset that you aren't?"

"No-"

"Then what is the problem? Marcos loves you. He's not going to give two shits one way or the other as long as you don't leave him."

Miller ran a hand through her hair before huffing, "I'm done talking about this. Let's go. I want to go home to sleep."

* * *

"How ya feeling back there boys?" Wash chuckled looking over his shoulder to the back of the equipment truck they had taken out. There was a chorus of groans that made him laugh as he turned back to face front as Locus drove. "I think some nice greasey-"

"Shut up before I puke on you, sir," Piper groaned curling up more in his seat. Diaz, Morris, and Trevor all making mumbled noises of agreement.

"I really should have woken them all up this morning and made them run drill," Wash teased.

"I think there would have been much more complaining than what they're all doing now," Locus chuckled.

"Good point."

"We're almost back in any rate," Locus said. Wash looked around noticed they were just getting into the city. "Did Palomo enjoy himself do we know?"

"Enough that he passed out immediately upon entering the warthog he's riding back in," Wash gave a laugh.

"That's good," Locus nodded as he turned down one of the side streets. "Hear from Ross?"

"Nope, but I'm not surprised," Wash answered. "They all went out last night so I'm sure she was resting when she was home."

"South said she and Miller left early," Locus said. Wash raised an eyebrow at him. "She called me when she got home last night."

"Not to intrude on your guys' conversation," Diaz leaned forward, "Do we know why they left early?"

"South didn't know anything other than that they left early," Locus answered. "I'm sure you can find out in once we get back."

"Mila probably just got tired and Miller walked her home," Wash shrugged.

"Yea…maybe," Diaz sighed leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

Locus and the other warthogs pulled in a few minutes later. They all started unloading the jeeps as Bitters and Smith took to the task of carrying Palomo out of the garage. After complimenting everyone on a successful celebration, Tucker followed Grif and Simmons out. Wash was surprised when Ross walked through with Miller and South. South walked up and greeted Locus as Ross walked up to Wash.

"Hi," she grinned up at him.

"Hey yourself," he grinned.

"Everyone's alive I see," she chuckled as she looked around at the remaining people. York and North had seen themselves off around the same time as Tucker.

"For the most part," Wash nodded as Diaz approached Miller who hugged him, not saying anything. "Was everything ok? Locus said South told him you two left early last night."

"Everything's fine," Ross waved hand.

"Mila-" Felicity huffed.

"Felicity, don't," Ross shot her a look. Miller narrowed her eyes at Ross.

"What happened?" Wash asked looking down at Ross.

"Nothing dear," Ross patted him on the chest.

He gave her a skeptical look, "Alright…ready to go?"

"Yup," Ross smiled at him.

"Make sure you tell him about how you almost passed out again last night," Miller interjected. Wash looked down at Ross, a look of worried curiosity on his face.

"Make sure you tell Marcos how you thought you were-"

"You are such an asshole," Miller snapped before pushing away from Diaz and stomping from the garage. Diaz gave Ross a quick glance before hurrying after her.

"Do…Do I want to know what's going on?" Wash asked. Ross huffed. "Almost passed out?"

"I got a little light-headed. Nothing is wrong. She made me come back and get looked at," Ross grumbled.

"Why are you getting light-headed so much?" Wash gave her a look of concern.

"I don't know. Something to bring up to Mei at my next appointment, but most likely because I keep standing up too quick."

"Were you not going to tell me?"

"There was really nothing to tell," Ross shrugged. He nodded and motioned for her to head towards the exit. She looked up at him as they walked, "Would you have been mad?"

"No, not really. I mean, nothing's wrong so there's no reason for me to be mad about it," he shrugged. He looked in the direction that Miller and Diaz had stalked off in. "And what was that about? Have anything to do with why she wasn't talking to him?"

"Oh yes," Ross nodded a grumpy look on her face.

"And you felt the need to try to spill the beans even though she apparently didn't want you to?" Wash asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Not that I want to piss you off any, nor am I an expert, but…that may have not been the best move."

"I warned her that if she tried to tell you on her terms instead of letting me get you home first, that I was going to tell Marcos she thought she was pregnant," Ross shrugged. "Not my fault she didn't believe me."

"You do realize that you are now also on her shit list?" Wash pointed out.

"As long as she actually talks to Marcos now, then whatever. She'll get over it."

"Then as much as I love you, I don't want to hear you complaining about how she's pissed at you," Wash sighed.

"You won't," Ross huffed.


	40. Chapter 40

York yawned as he opened the door, giving a wave to North who had headed inside his own house. He walked in, Ally yelling a greeting that made him wince.

"Not so loud Ally," Carolina chuckled seeing the wince. York ruffled her hair as he walked in, taking off his shoes. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty damn good," York answered walking around to sit down on the couch next to her. She handed him Tyler who made a pleased noise as York took him. "Palomo probably won't remember a thing."

"Everyone behaved though?"

"Yes, everyone behaved," York nodded. "How was your night out with the girls?"

"It was fun. Nothing too crazy. Had a couple drinks."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Ally bounced over to squish between them on the couch.

"Whaty whaty?" York chuckled swinging his free arm around her and pulling her in.

"Guess what!"

"You realize that I may have a hangover and want me to go to bed for the rest of the day?" York asked.

"No silly," Ally giggled as Carolina got up to go out to the kitchen. "Mimi and Pop-pop are coming over for dinner."

"Oh boy," York sighed. "That means I will not get to lay around the rest of the day like I was hoping."

"Nope," Ally smiled at him leaning over to wiggle a finger in front of Tyler who smiled at her. "So did anything fun happen this weekend while you were gone?"

"Those are probably stories for when you're older," York smirked at her.

"But I'll be ten soon. Can I hear them then?"

"We'll see." Carolina walked back out with a steaming mug for him. "Oh my hero."

"Ally, your homework is done, right?" Carolina asked.

"Almost," Ally groaned. "Do I have to finish it now?"

"Preferably yes," Carolina nodded as she sat back down on the couch. "It's the last full week of school before you get a little break. Just get it done so then you can relax the rest of the night."

"Oh fine…" Ally huffed jumping up and heading to the stairs.

"So," York said as he took a sip of coffee. "Not that I'm not looking forward to mum and pops coming over, but how come their coming over?"

"It's been awhile," Carolina shrugged. "And they are keen to help make sure this new claim of that lawyer doesn't hold water."

"Knew we could count on them."

"Nobody is going to take our daughter. No one has that right," Carolina said quietly pulling her feet up on to the couch.

"Course not," York nodded. He watched her start playing with the pillow she had grabbed before sliding over with Tyler to take her hand. "Like I've said, they have no case."

"Technically we did-"

"None of that. The second our names were cleared and that asshole's dragged into the mud, he lost all rights to her. Your father had no right giving her up to him without your consent and that's exactly what happened and what our argument will be. She's our daughter and we're the only ones who get to raise her and no one gets to tell us different."

The corner of Carolina's lip pulled upward and she leaned over to kiss York on the cheek before resting her head on his should, "And this is why I keep you around."

"The fact I've learned to calm you in an instant?"

"It's been a long time coming."

"Yea, who knew it would ever actually happen," he gave a chuckle. Tyler swung a hand out towards Carolina's face. She reached up and caught it, lifting her head off York's should so she could kiss it.

* * *

"So Tash is all moved in then?" Wash asked as Ross walked back out from the kitchen.

"Yup. Her and the boys got settled yesterday. Daisy is getting released to her tomorrow."

"Oh."

"And yes, you forgot to go visit her," Ross gave him a look.

"It's not like I meant to," Wash mumbled. "Maybe we can go over for dinner."

"I already said we'd be there Tuesday," Ross smirked at him. "We went and saw Daisy for a bit yesterday morning."

"She doing better then?" Wash asked.

"Some," Ross shrugged. "As long as she's not left alone by herself for a long period of time. Which, staying with Tash and the boys, she won't really have much opportunity for that right away."

"And what about Zubkov?"

"Tasha said she's welcome over any time she wants so I assume when she's not in class or training she'll probably go hang out."

"That's good," Wash nodded. He went to say something else when there was a knock on their door. Ross walked over and opened it and Diaz pushed his way in before plopping down on the couch next to Wash. "Uh…hi…?"

"Totally want to thank you two in advance for letting me sleep on your couch," Diaz huffed crossing his arms. Ross rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Coffee? I just made a pot for Wash."

"Sure, why not?"

"Dare I ask?" Wash asked as Ross walked out to the kitchen.

"Felicity started talking and then immediately ceased talking to me because apparently she did not like what I had to say. So I did us both a favor and came over here until she starts seeing reason again. Figured it's the least you can do since this is partially Mi's fault," Diaz replied.

"How the hell is it partially my fault?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him as she handed him a mug filled with coffee.

"You had to go into your brat mode," Diaz shrugged. She punched him in the arm. "Don't deny it. You totally did."

"She had no business telling Wash that I almost passed out when all I did was stand up too fast," Ross growled back. "And I told her that if she did, than I was going to tell you why she wasn't talking to you and don't think I didn't notice shit. So you're welcome."

Before Wash or Diaz could say anything, she turned and headed back into the kitchen. They heard her footsteps on the stairs and a door close upstairs. Wash rolled his eyes, "Sounds like you really want to stay on my couch."

"I'll apologize later…" Diaz sighed.

"I would ask how you're doing, but you're here so yea…"

"She admitted she thought she was pregnant, but after that she clammed up and won't say a word. Especially after I yelled at her about what she did to Mi."

"Yea and as much as I love her, Mi shouldn't have done what she did either," Wash replied quietly.

"We got two very strong headed women on our hands," Diaz sighed. "It's amazing we're still alive."

Wash went to say something when Ross walked back out and dumped a pillow and blankets onto Diaz's lap. Huffing she sat down on Wash's lap and looked at him. "So what did she say to you before she stopped talking?"

"Told me she had thought she was pregnant for a couple days until she found out she wasn't. I asked her why she didn't want to tell me and she clammed up," Diaz shrugged. "Then I yelled at her for what she did to you and that I was going to get out of her way for a couple days so she could figure out what her problem is."

"You know she loves you, right?" Ross asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know," Diaz sighed. "Feelings mutual, but if she's not going to tell me why she's being so weird about this, then I don't know how much that matters." He ran a hand over his hair, "I mean, did she want to be and she's pissed she's not or was she that freaked out about it? I know we had that talk and she doesn't want any before we would get hitch, but I don't see her being that pissed about it if for some reason the possibility of it happening would happen to pop up which would be a complete shocker anyway because I know how safe we've been."

Ross sighed, shaking her head, "I'm sorry Marcos. I wish I knew what her problem was. I don't like seeing you two at odds."

"We wouldn't be at odds if she would talk to me," Diaz growled quietly punching the pillow that was still in his lap.

"May I say something that could be totally far-fetched and out there in left field that it shouldn't even really be considered for any kind of thought?" Wash asked quietly giving them both a nervous look.

"When you phrase it like that," Ross turned to look at him, "Go ahead."

"Could she not have wanted to tell you because if she was it wasn't…"

Wash trailed off and gave Diaz a guilty look. Diaz looked up and gave a huff, "The thought has crossed my mind as I walked over here, but I don't see it."

"Neither would I. She would have said something to me, even just as a slip," Ross shook her head.

"Again, didn't actually mean anything by suggesting it," Wash said. "I don't think she would do that to you either."

"No, there's something else bugging her…" Diaz sighed reaching up to rub his face. "Whatever. What's for dinner?"

"Oh so not only are we supposed to let you sleep on our couch, but we're also supposed to feed you?" Ross smirked at him.

"Do you really want me rifling through your cabinets?" Diaz asked giving her a half a smirk.

"Nothing to hide," Ross shrugged. "Besides, I could really go for some of your Tex-mex."

Diaz sighed, "I suppose I could oblige."

"Really? Normally I have to beg and plead," Ross replied.

"Yes, but last time you weren't pregnant."

"So if I ask you to make it while I'm still pregnant, you'll make it?"

"Who am I to deny you something your craving," he shrugged moving the pillows and blankets off his lap and getting up off the couch. "I mean, it's going to depend if you have everything I'll need."

"We should," Ross shrugged as he walked past them and out to the kitchen. "Yell if you need us."

"Will do," he called back.

Ross sighed and leaned back into Wash as he brought a hand up to her stomach. She looked at him and lowered her voice so it wouldn't carry, "I'm worried about them…"

"You wouldn't be their best friend if you weren't," Wash replied kissing the side of her head. "They'll be ok, they just need some time."

* * *

"Is it me or is he in a mood today?" South asked leaning on the wall that Ross was sitting on.

"Who?" Ross gave her a confused look.

"Wash."

"He's fine as far as I know," Ross shrugged. "Why?"

"He just seems in a mood," South made a face.

"I mean, I know he didn't get a lot of rest last night but that's because he was an idiot and stayed up playing video games with Marcos."

South gave her a confused look, "Why was he there?"

"Oh he and Felicity are going through some things," Ross shrugged. "Not my business to tell you."

"Anything to do with that little display in the garage before you left?" Ross gave her a look. "Ok, fine. None of my business."

"That's a first," Ross snorted.

"Yea, yea," South gave a wave. "So I almost have Locs convinced to let me get a dog."

"Really? Is almost the key word here?"

"Shut up," South rolled her eyes. "Not all of us have fertile uteruses."

"You could probably do something about that if you really wanted to."

"I don't."

Ross rolled her eyes before hopping down off the wall. "Walk the course with me?"

"Are you allowed?" South asked as Ross steadied herself for a second.

"Yes I'm allowed."

"I just don't want you passing out on my watch," South gave her a pointed look.

"Look," Ross huffed, "It's really not all that uncommon. I just have to remember to not stand so quick so as not to send a huge amount of blood rushing to my head."

"That's all it is?"

"Yes, that's all it is," Ross nodded. "If there was a problem, then I would go to Mei."

"Good to hear," South nodded as she shoved her hands into her pocket. "And how's the mini-missy?"

"Haven't heard any complaints," Ross grinned putting a hand on her stomach and rubbing back and forth.

"Wiggling a bunch?"

"Occasionally." They rounded one of the corners. They walked in silence for a bit until someone leaning on a tree brought them up short. "Hey Tucker."

"Don't you have a wife to go be with?" South smirked.

"Kai headed off to the club," Tucker shrugged. "Wash headed in for his Monday meeting with Carolina and asked me to come wait for you lovely ladies."

"And having South chaperone me apparently wasn't good enough for him?" Ross raised an eyebrow as he joined them.

"Well he actually chased me off to you when I started asking him about doing a dinner night with me and Kai," Tucker shrugged.

"Hoping I would shut down the idea?"

"Knowing him, yea," Tucker chuckled. "I take it that you will not be?"

"Nope. When do you want us? Tomorrow we're going to his sister's."

"Uh, let me talk to Kai," Tucker smirked at her. "I didn't actually run it by her before I said something to Wash."

"Things going better then?" South asked.

"Uh, yea I guess," Tucker shrugged. "Just a bit of adjustment for the both of us. I think the fact Grif came over last night after we got back helped her come to terms with what we did."

"And he was actually civil about it?" South asked.

"He's warming up to it I guess," Tucker shrugged.

"How's Junior taking it?" Ross asked.

"Oh he and Kai get along great. Always have," Tucker waved a hand. "So I will talk to her and get back to you guys. Maybe Thursday?"

"Should work," Ross nodded.

"Great!" he grinned at her. He glanced at South, "If you and Locus want to join, you're more than welcome."

"I'm gonna say that will probably be a pass this time, but I will run it by him," South nodded. "Thanks though."

"Not a problem," Tucker shrugged. The got back to the start where Diaz was leaning against the wall where Ross had been sitting earlier. "Wow, he really doesn't want you by yourself, does he?"

"Marocs isn't there because of Wash," Ross sighed. "Best friend duties I go."

"Have fun," South chuckled.

Ross gave them a wave as she walked over to Diaz, crossing her arms across her bump. She sighed, "She try to talk to you I take it?"

"Not about what I want her to talk about," he shook his head.

"Want me to try?"

He shook his head, "Give her a few more days. It'll register in her head soon."


	41. Chapter 41

"Feel that?" Ross smiled as Martin and Peter pressed their hands against her stomach where the baby was currently moving around as they sat on the couch.

"Is there really a baby in there Aunt Mila?" Martin asked looking up at her.

"Yup," Ross chuckled.

"Are you sure they're not bothering you?" Tasha asked as she walked back out from her kitchen.

"Not at all," Ross shook her head. She glanced back towards the direction Tasha had come from. "How's it going in the dining room?"

Tasha sighed, "Alright I guess. They're chatting."

"Where's Tommy?"

"Helping me finish up dinner," Tasha gave a wave. She looked at Martin, "Can you take Peter upstairs and wash up? Dinner will be done soon."

"But the baby's moving," Martin said pouting at his mother.

"You have plenty of time to feel the baby moving around before she comes. You only have five minutes until dinner is served and no one with sticky fingers gets to eat until said fingers aren't sticky anymore."

"Ugh," Martin huffed hopping up off the couch. He held out a hand for Peter, "Come on, Peter. Let's go wash up for dinner."

"Kay," Peter said hopping up next. He leaned over and patted Ross's stomach, "Bye-bye baby."

Ross waited until the footsteps faded before looking at Tasha, "How was her first night here?"

"Nothing to worry about yet," Tasha sighed running a hand through her hair. "It was the first night though. Martin wanted to sleep with her. He's a light sleeper so I figured if she made any noise for any reason, he'd come get me."

"He's six though," Ross furrowed her brow.

"Were you in her mental state, would you dare do anything with a six year old in the same room?" Tasha raised an eyebrow of her own.

"Well, when you put it like that," Ross shrugged after a thought.

"So we'll see what the next couple of nights bring," Tasha replied. "I think she'll be ok."

"Me too," Ross nodded. Movement had them both turn to the kitchen doorway.

"I think dinner's ready," Tommy said motioning behind him.

"Well let's go see," Tasha said getting up.

Ross followed suit and walked out to the kitchen behind Tasha, "Need help with anything?"

"Nope. That's what Tommy and the other two munchkins are for," Tasha gave her a wink.

"Well alright then," Ross smiled before walking out to the dining room. Wash smiled when he saw her walk in. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She looked at Preston who had her hands folded in her lap under the table. "Dinner should be out soon."

"Which I'm sure you're starving," Wash commented.

"Well little girl might be," Ross smirked. "Which incidentally means that I am probably hungry as well." Preston and Wash both chuckled. She looked at Preston, "Have I told you what this one here decided to do?"

"What'd Uncle-sir do now?" Preston asked, a look of interest on her face.

"Oh he thought it would be funny to try cook me a romantic dinner," Ross smirked ruffling Wash's hair as he rolled his eyes.

"He failed miserably, didn't he?" Preston gave a small giggle.

"Just a smidge," Ross made a face.

"It wasn't that horrific," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Only made me nauseous to all hell. You're lucky I didn't puke."

"From the sound of it, it probably would have been more appetizing than what he cooked," Preston quipped.

"Ya know," Wash smirked, "You don't have to gang up on me here. I know I'm outnumbered."

"I'm just lucky that Marcos was there otherwise I would have starved," Ross gave a dramatic sigh, a smirk on her face as Wash rolled his eyes and huffed.

"When's he going home anyway?" Wash looked up at her.

"When Felicity talks to him," Ross replied.

"What's wrong with them?" Preston asked.

"Something happened and Felicity doesn't want to talk to him or me about it and so he's staying at our place until she decides she wants to talk to him," Ross explained as she walked around to sit down on Wash's other side.

"How's everyone else doing?" Preston asked reaching out to pick at the table. "Ash won't really tell me much…"

"Did she come over last night?" Ross asked.

Preston shook her head, "I asked her to hold off for a bit…just til I'm settled. They have me doing therapy three times a week and group once. I'm feeling a little better, but I want to try and get myself into a routine first before I start throwing in other things. Not that I don't want to see her…I just…I don't know…"

"It's understandable," Ross gave her a reassuring smile. "Um, everyone's doing alright I guess. Did Wash tell you that Captain Tucker eloped with Captain Grif's sister?"

Preston shook her head, "I'm sure that went over super well."

"Grif tried to kill him," Ross giggled.

"That was not a fun day…" Wash sighed as the boys came out each carrying something to put on the table. "Does your mom need help?"

"Nope, we got it," Tommy answered as Peter and Martin both ran back into the kitchen. "Though mom did request Dais to come out and help."

"Coming," Preston sighed getting up off the chair.

Wash leaned back in his chair and gave another sigh. Ross reached out and grabbed his hand, lowering her voice, "You two have a good chat?"

He nodded, "Tell you about it at home…well when go to bed."

* * *

"Jeez, you got slow," South cackled as she easily dodged one of Carolina's punches. Carolina gave a small smirk before immediately swiping a foot and knocking South down. South grave a groan, "Never mind…"

"Serves you right," Carolina gave her a pleased grin as she pushed her hair back out of her face. "Another round?"

"Screw that," South chuckled as Carolina held a hand out to help her up. "Why would I let you beat the crap out of me again?"

"Because maybe you might win this time?"

"That'll be the day," South scoffed. Carolina chuckled as she started stretching out her arms. "So how's your household?"

"Good I suppose," Carolina answered.

"Kids are good?"

"Oh yea. Tyler actually slept through the night one day this week so that was a plus."

"Sleeping through the night, huh?" South smirked. "I don't even think Ollie is doing that."

"It was one night. We lucked out and it was probably because he was up late," Carolina sighed.

"Still, one night of full sleep has to count for something."

"Definitely," Carolina chuckled. "How are things at your place?"

South shrugged, a smile on her face, "Unexpected and delightful. Had you told me back during the time of the Project I'd find somebody that gets me, I'd have punched you."

"Well South, I think had you told any of us this is where we would be, they would've had to lock us all up in psych for laughing ourselves into insanity."

"Ain't that the truth," South laughed. "I'm also much closer to getting Locs to agree to let me get a dog. Which, if I do, I want to train it to help out here."

"Not a problem," Carolina shrugged. "It'll add for an interesting element. In fact, if it goes well enough, maybe we can get one or two recruits to take on the project as well."

South nodded, "I'd be game."

"Great. We'll put a pin in it until you get him to agree and in the meantime I will put a word in with Nick to see if we would be able to get access to some information on the subject."

"Sounds like a plan," South grinned. "I'll see if I can bring Locs around some more. Maybe the fact you approve of the idea and want to integrate it here at the Facility, he'll be more likely to say yes."

"There ya go," Carolina smirked. "You staying for class today?"

"Might as well," South shrugged. "Gonna go grab food first."

"See you at one," Carolina nodded. South gave her a wave as she walked away.

* * *

"Alright," Ross huffed walking into Wash's office, "what's the big emergency?"

"Sit," Wash pointed at the empty chair on the other side of his desk. She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look before she looked over at his other chair. Miller was sitting in it trying to make herself seem small and compact.

"Hope your calling Marcos up here too," Ross muttered giving Wash an annoyed look.

"He is supposed to be on his way. I told Church to hassle him until he gets here and then lock the door," Wash gave her a grin. She narrowed her eyes at him. Wash put up his hands, "Take it out on me after you hear the story. I will take whatever punishment you seem fit." Ross rolled her eyes as she sat down, crossing her arms across her bump and giving him an unpleasant look. A minute later, Diaz walked in his hands over his ears as Church floated in behind him. He stopped when he saw Miller and Ross sitting in the two chairs. Wash got up, "Here, you can have my chair."

"Mi, you taking care of him when we get home?" Diaz asked giving Wash a scowl.

"Oh yes," Ross growled as Wash walked over to lean back against the window that looked out over the floor.

"You both need to chill out and listen to what Felicity has to say," Wash said crossing his arms and giving Miller a patient look. They both followed his gaze to her. "Go head and tell them what you told me."

Miller took a sigh, her eyes flashing between the two before she looked down in to her lap, "The…the reason I didn't want to tell either of you what was going on was because I was waiting for test results to come back."

Ross and Diaz exchanged looks before Diaz cleared his throat, "What test results?"

"The ones we ran after we figured out I wasn't pregnant," Miller replied quietly, her hands fidgeting. "Since I wasn't pregnant we figured there was another reason why I hadn't gotten my period and why I've been getting stomach pain."

No one said anything for a while until Diaz got up from the chair to walk around Wash's desk and lean back against it in front of where Miller was sitting. Ross sat up more in the chair, "You're talking about cancer tests, aren't you?"

Miller nodded, "Yea. I, uh…I didn't want to worry anyone."

"You'd rather just drop this bombshell on us then?" Diaz asked.

"I understand why you would both be upset with me, but I was stressing out about it and I don't handle that kind of stress well. Between a family history of it and all the occasional radiation pockets on this damn planet, it was a real possibility," Miller replied quickly. "This wasn't how I was going to go about telling you, but neither of you gave me a choice and were impatient."

"Was?" Ross asked ignoring the last half of Miller's outburst.

"I finally heard back from them," Miller nodded. "No cancer, but they will still need to remove the cyst on one of my ovaries."

"Jeez, Licity," Diaz knelt down in front of her, "You should have said something. I would have rather worried about you than been pissed at you."

"I know…Wash already lectured me," Miller said glancing at Wash. She looked at Diaz before looking at Ross, "I'm sorry about the other day."

"Water under the bridge," Ross shrugged. "Next time, you talk to us or you're not going to like what happens."

"Understood," Miller nodded. She looked at Diaz, "And you?"

"What Mi said," Diaz shrugged reaching out to take one of her hands. "So now what? When do you need to go get that cyst removed?"

"Next week, Monday to be exact," Miller answered. "I wanted to go to the wedding this weekend before I'm laid up for a few days."

"So does this mean I can have my house back now?" Wash asked looking carefully between all three of them.

"Not the best time for jokes," Ross glared at him.

"And yes I suppose you can have your house back," Diaz glanced at him. "Just when I was getting used to curling up with you too."

"We did not curl up together," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Eh, it was getting there," Diaz smirked.

"No, no it wasn't," Wash shook his head.

"Why do you keep denying our love, sir?"

"Because there isn't any," Wash grumbled. "Are we done here? Everything all fixed and everyone can go back to their normal lives now?"

"You don't have to say it that way," Ross huffed. She looked at Miller and Diaz, "Dinner? I'm starving."

"Not surprised," Diaz grinned at her. "Little Margo is probably dying of hunger."

"Margo?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Where the hell did that come from?"

"Closet thing to Marcos I could think of," he shrugged giving her a wide grin.

"Not her name," Ross shook her head making a face.

"Why would we name our daughter after you?" Wash asked as he walked over to Ross.

"Uh, because I am the awesome and amazing Uncle Marcos," he answered.

"Save it for your own kids," Wash grumbled. Ross cleared her throat. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Diaz looked at Miller who glanced up at him and squeezed his hand. He stood up and pulled Miller up out of the chair and wrapped his arms around her, "There'll be time."

"Sure you guys want to come to dinner?" Ross asked. Diaz looked at Miller.

"Dinner would be nice," Miller nodded.

"Great. Donut was going on about some crazy concoction he was working on," Wash said as they all started heading towards the door.

"No. I want steak," Ross said nudging him in the arm. "I don't want what Donut's cooking."

"Are you sure? It smelled really good," Wash smirked down at her.

"Yes I am sure," Ross made a face at him.

"He's just worried I'm gonna make him pay," Diaz teased.

"Am not," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Great, so you won't mind then," Diaz grinned at him.

"I do you a favor and you want me to pay? I see how this works," Wash chuckled as the four of them headed out in to the hallway.

"My treat this time," Miller said reaching up to put a hand over Diaz's mouth. "Least I can do to make it up to everyone for all the crap I put you all through…"

"My lady is paying? Sign me up," Diaz kissed her forehead.


	42. Chapter 42

"Uh, sir?" Palomo knocked at York's office door. "have a minute?"

York looked up from his computer and gave him a smile, "Hey. What's up Palomo?"

"I was curious if you had any, ya know…advice for me?" Palomo asked walking in to grab the back of one of the chairs.

"What kind of advice we talking?" York gave him a curious look.

"Ya know, the whole marriage thing…" he mumbled.

York smirked, "Getting nervous?"

"N-n-no…" York raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok…maybe a little…"

"Nothing to be nervous about my man," York leaned back in his chair. "Marriage really isn't that much different than the whole girlfriend-boyfriend stick, just legal and binding."

"I get that," Palomo nodded. "But what if it turns out to be different once we go through the whole process and it turns out that Katie actually hates me-"

"Whoa, dude, chill out," York chuckled. "Jensen wouldn't be with you if she didn't actually like you. I don't know her that well, but I know her well enough to know that much. She doesn't half-ass stuff." Palomo nodded. "Anything else?"

Palomo took a breath and let it out before giving York a curious look, "How did you meet Agent Carolina?"

"The most cliché place of all time," York smiled. "I was out at the club with some buddies and they left me sitting at the bar. I was flicking my lighter back and forth and she came up out of nowhere and took it. That was it, then and there, knew it in my gut."

"That was all that she did?"

"Had the best pick-up line I've ever heard and have failed to recreate," York smiled.

"And you knew she was the one right away?"

"Yup." York leaned forward in his chair, resting his arms on his desk. "How about Jensen?"

"Easy," Palomo smiled. "Fought together in the war."

"Right, but what about when you knew she was the one?"

"First time she agreed to go out with me," Palomo smirked. "She showed up dressed up in this cute little sun dress with her hair actually down. It was the first time I saw her out of military fatigues and armor."

"See, you got it figured out," York gave him a wink with his bad eye. "Feeling better?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "Mind if I ask some more questions?"

"Sure thing," York waved him on.

"How do you do it? I mean, Agent Carolina is one scary woman sometimes. How have you survived?"

"See, that's the thing. You all see her scary side. Me? I see right past it," York gestured. "She's much more human than everyone thinks. Heck, maybe that's why we've lasted so long. I'm the only one she's ever fully relaxed around and trust me, she's got a soft side. Don't tell her I told you because she'll kick my ass for it."

"As long as you don't tell Katie I came to you for advice…"

"Lips are sealed," York chuckled. "All ready for tomorrow now?"

"Uh, yea," Palomo said after a thought. "We have a super quick rehearsal tonight and then I'm going home and Katie's going to her grandmother's for the night. All the girls are getting ready there."

"I didn't know Jensen had any family."

"We both do," Palomo shrugged. "I mean, not a lot. She's got her grandmother and I have my dad and my uncle. Few random cousins that managed to survive the war. Everyone here is more my family than most of them if I'm being honest."

"Couldn't agree with you more," York nodded. "From what I'm hearing, it's gonna be one helluva party."

"Yea it is," Palomo chuckled. "The kids are coming, right?"

"They'll be there for a bit. Probably not the whole night, especially the boys."

Palomo nodded before giving a sigh, "I better go grab my gear. Agent Carolina said she wanted to run us through some simulations this afternoon."

"Warning, she might be in a mood," York chuckled.

"Living with you, I can understand why," Palomo gave him a cheeky grin before leaving York's office. York leaned back in his chair and went back to looking at his screen when Miller gave a knock at the door. "Oh hey. What's up?"

"Just giving you a heads up that I won't be in for a few days next week," Miller said walking in a bit and putting her arms behind her back. "Agent Washington said I should give you a heads up since technically you are my CO."

"How many is a few?" York asked.

"Maybe three, potentially the whole week," Miller answered.

York looked at her carefully before giving a sigh and leaning forward again, "Everything ok?"

Miller took a breath and relaxed a bit, "Just a simple medical procedure, but they told me to lay off any extraneous activity for a few days."

"But everything is ok, yes?" York asked. "I don't have to be worrying about anything do I?"

"Just removing a cyst," Miller sighed reaching up to push her hair back. "I'll have Marcos give you an update."

York nodded, "Appreciate it. And thanks for the heads up."

"Not a problem, sir," Miller nodded before ducking out of his office.

York went back to trying to relax as he turned back to his computer screen when another body stepped in to his office. He threw his hands up, "I give up…"

Tucker paused as he was about to sit down, "Um, ok…not sure what you're giving up, but first step is admitting you have a problem so good on you."

York rolled his eye, "You're the third person in the span of what feels like five minutes to come in here. What's up?"

"Dude, can't I come chat with you?" Tucker smirked as he sat down. "I mean, we are office neighbors."

"Yea, but normally you have some kind of ulterior motive."

"Asshole," Tucker rolled his eyes. He plopped a box out on York's desk. "Check out that bad boy."

York reached across, recognizing it as a ring box and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. He looked up at Tucker, "You can afford this on your salary? I might have to have a talk with my wife about lowering it…you can't be buying better jewelry than me."

"Hey, watch it asshole," Tucker smiled at him. "Figured I need to get Kai something and when I went looking this just popped out of me. Think she'll like it?"

"Definitely," York gave him a nod as he slid it back across to Tucker. "When you giving it to her?"

"Dinner tonight. That way she can show it off tomorrow," Tucker shrugged.

"Nice. How are things going with Grif?"

Tucker gave another shrug, "I think he's accepting it…he's no longer trying to openly kill me."

"That's a plus," York chuckled. "How'd Junior take the news anyway? I don't remember if we've actually talked about him in all this."

"Oh he loves it," Tucker waved. "He insisted Kai move in with us immediately when we told him."

"That's great."

"Yea," Tucker sighed. "And it's nice now that things are starting to kinda settle and we're getting used to everything,"

"Glad to hear. You deserve it Tucker."

"Thanks York."

York went to say something when he looked over Tucker's shoulder and gave a chuckle, "Apparently I need to have people start making appointments."

"Good luck with that," Carolina replied dryly as she walked in to his office. "I don't need one seeing as you're my husband."

"Uh oh, she's being nice. She must want something," York stage whispered to Tucker before giving Carolina an innocent look. "I didn't do it."

Carolina paused and narrowed her eyes at him, "Not why I was coming to see you…but why do you feel the need to say that? Did you do something that I'm not aware of yet?"

"Nope, just automatic reaction," he grinned as Tucker laughed quietly.

"You say so," Carolina rolled her eyes, an amused smirk on her face. "Your mom is staying late at the hospital to finish off some paperwork so your dad is coming for dinner tonight."

"Great," York nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yea, I need you in your suit for this afternoon. Go get it on," Carolina motioned.

"Yes ma'am," York sighed standing up.

"You too, Tucker," Carolina said turning to go.

"Yes ma'am," Tucker echoed York's sigh.

"Where's Tyler?" York asked as he followed Carolina towards the stairs.

"Downstairs with Oliver in the computer lab. Em's got them sitting on a blanket with a few toys."

"I'm gonna swing in and say hi."

"No, you are going to go put your stuff on like I told you," Carolina gave him a look. "Plenty of time to see him later, all night in fact."

"Is there a reason you are in such a foul mood today?" York huffed. Carolina glared at him over her shoulder. "Don't deny it."

"I am fine. I just know you'll end up being late for class if you stop in to say hi to our son so get going. We have to end on time today since half of them need to leave to go to the rehearsal dinner."

"Yes wife," York rolled his eye.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to get us, sir," Weaver said as she pulled herself up behind Jensen into the jeep.

"Not a problem. Least I can do," Wash replied.

"Yup, because me walking all the way back home was so much of a problem," Ross sighed as she stood with her arms crossed, waiting for the Miller to hop in next before Wash pushed the seat back.

"It's late and dark and you're twenty-one weeks pregnant," Wash rolled his eyes. "There was no way I was letting you walk all the way home."

"It's not like I was going to be by myself," Ross replied as Wash held out a hand to help her up.

"Mila, just say thank you," Miller reached around the seat and patter her shoulder. "You may not appreciate it, but me and the other two drunkards here appreciate it."

Ross grumbled quietly as Wash closed the door and walked around to the driver seat. He pulled himself in and started it before looking over his shoulder at Jensen, "Are you sober enough to give me directions to where I'm supposed to drop you off?"

"Mila's got them," Jensen said as he head drooped onto Weaver's shoulder.

"Only made sense to give them to the one who can't drink," Ross grumbled. She pointed down the street after looking down at her data-pad.

"You are crabby tonight," Wash commented quietly.

"I am not," Ross rolled her eyes. "Second left."

"Ya kinda are," Miller agreed from the back.

"The peanut gallery can be quiet any time now," Ross growled at her.

"Don't worry Washy," Miller leaned over Weaver to pat Wash's shoulder, "she's just annoyed because she can't partake in the drinks with us."

"Is there duct tape in here?" Ross mumbled reaching forward to open the glove box.

Wash reached over and grabbed the hand that was searching, rubbing his thumb along the back of it as she let out a small huff. He gave her a sideways smirk as he took the turn she had said before glancing in the back, "So how are the guys getting back? They seemed just as toasted."

"Who cares as long as they turn up for the ceremony tomorrow," Miller giggled.

"Yea, they could have arranged their own chauffeur," Weaver added.

"Oh I'm sure we will here all about how unfair it was from Bitters tomorrow when he's hungover," Miller rolled her eyes.

"He whines a lot," Weaver commented. "Makes me want to bash his face in sometimes."

"You two do seem to butt heads a lot," Wash smirked.

"That's because he doesn't know how to chill the hell out," Weaver replied.

"He's an idiot," Ross huffed. "Don't let him get to you Ellie."

"Antoine's always been like that," Jensen mumbled before a yawn escaped. "I think the unit he was in before he was with me and Charles and Smith saw a lot of bad stuff."

"We all saw bad stuff, you don't see the rest of us having attitude problems," Weaver huffed crossing her arms as she leaned back in her seat. "He's gotta chill out. Maybe we can get him laid tomorrow…"

"Are you sure you're not the one who needs to get laid?" Miller asked squinting at Weaver.

"Psht, no, I'm great. Ed and I snuck one in quick before I left."

"Things I don't necessarily need to know," Wash pointed out.

"You're supposed to be listening to the directions, not our conversation," Miller poked his shoulder.

"Oh I am," Wash chuckled.

"Just be glad we're not talking about your sex life, sir," Weaver pointed out.

Miller gave a chuckle, "It's not like we don't hear about it when you're not around."

"Surely you don't," Wash looked at Ross who gave him an innocent look. "Really?"

"Uh, yea," Ross chuckled. Wash grumbled a bit. "Oh stop. You have to know it comes up."

"We think we've narrowed down when it was you got her knocked up," Miller added helpfully.

Wash sighed and shook his head, "You know better than the rest that there's technology that can give the exact date it happened."

"Yes, but it's fun to figure out which sexy time it was," Weaver replied.

"Oh look, we're here," Ross gave a nervous chuckle as Wash slowed the jeep to a stop and turned to give her a half-amused expression. She shoved him gently, "Help Katie get out and walk her to the door."

"Hold on, I'm going with," Weaver said as Wash got out and pulled the driver seat forward and helped Jensen out. "That's whole reason for the quickie. See you girls at eight tomorrow!"

"We'll bring coffee," Ross waved after her as Wash got back in and pulled away. She glanced back to see Miller had spread out in the back and pulled up her messaging to let Diaz know to meet them by the door to the Facility, "Knew that was going to happen."

"What?" Wash asked. She pointed to the back. He gave a chuckle when he looked, "Ah, I see."

"She needed it though," Ross sighed leaning back to rub her stomach.

"She doing alright?" Wash asked quietly.

"I think better now that she talked to us about it," Ross nodded.

"That's good. So how are you feeling?"

"Tired," Ross breathed. "I hope she calms down a bit so I can sleep. The music had her going."

"She was going last night too," Wash smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too," Ross smiled back.


	43. Chapter 43

"Drinks are served," York said as he walked back to the table he was sitting at with Carolina and a few others.

"Took you long enough," Carolina smirked at him as she grabbed her glass he had put down.

"Yea, daddy, I was about to die of thirst," Ally giggled.

"Oh you two are hilarious," York retorted as he sat down.

"No, it's true," Wash chuckled. "They were threatening my life while you were gone."

"They don't need your help," York made a face at him. "Aren't you going to sit with your woman?"

"She's supposed to be joining us at some point," Wash said looking up towards the doors where the wedding party was supposed to be coming in. "To be honest, I'm not sure what's taking so long."

"Have you never been to a legit wedding before?" York asked.

"No, all my friends basically eloped," Wash gave him a grin.

"You had no other friends before us?" York asked skeptically.

"None that invited me to weddings," Wash shrugged.

"Ah. Well," York took a breath. "Normally after the ceremony, there's pictures and stuff before they're announced in."

"Right," Wash nodded before looking up as North and Emma joined them along with Locus and South.

"Look who finally decided to join us," York commented. Emma and South both glared at him.

"Daddy…" Ally giggled shaking her head at him as York leaned down to tickle her.

"We were told to come sit down, so yea, we're finally joining you," Emma replied as she took a seat next to Carolina.

"Who else is sitting here besides Missy?" South asked as she sat down next to Locus, nodding at the second empty chair between her and Wash.

"I think Mila said Miller was sitting with us," Wash answered.

"Isn't she sitting with Diaz or are they still not talking?" South asked.

"No they're good," Wash replied. "He's dj-ing so he's manning his set up. We had an extra seat with Ally here so he suggested to Jensen and Palomo when they were doing the seating arrangement to seat Miller with us since Mila's here."

"Got it. Didn't need that much of an explanation," South smirked.

"Oh shut up," Wash rolled his eyes before look towards the door again.

"Stop watching the door," York shoved him gently.

"Can't help it," Wash mumbled as he took a sip out of his glass.

"Missy's fine," South rolled her eyes.

"She's probably starving," Emma commented.

"Good chance of that," Wash smirked. The back ground music stopped and they all turned their attention to the front, Wash watching the door instead.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Diaz's voice trickled over the club, "Without further ado, I present the newly weds!"

There was a chorus of applause and everyone standing as the doors opened and Jensen and Palomo walked in followed by the rest of the bridal party. Wash immediately caught sight of Ross, her arm woven through Smith's as they all stopped at the edge of the dance floor. After watching the new couple take their first dance, they took their seats up front with as the rest of the bridal party dispersed to their seats nearby.

Ross leaned down and kissed Wash as Miller walked around to sit in her seat next to South. Wash smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hi," she replied back as she sat down.

"You and Felicity look real pretty," Ally said leaning onto the table.

"Thanks Ally," Ross grinned at her. "So do you!"

"Thanks," Ally beamed at her before turning to pay attention to what Carolina and Emma were talking about.

Wash reached out an arm and rested it on the back of the chair Ross was sitting in and lowered his voice a bit, "Doing ok?"

"Yes," Ross gave him the look of annoyed amusement she kept just for him. "Hungry, but I'm feeling fine otherwise. Definitely enough to get some dancing in with you."

"We don't have-"

"Yes we do. I like to dance and I like dancing with you," she placed a hand on his leg. "I told you this morning before I left that all my energy basically came back." Her face turned coy, "And I mean _all_ of my energy."

"Oh."

"So behave," she gave him a wink. She looked away from him and over at Miller, "How's your stomach?"

"Better now the pain meds I took kicked in," Miller sighed.

"Probably doesn't help how much you drank last night," Ross pointed out.

"No, but I needed it..."

"I know," Ross nodded. She looked around, "Where the hell is the food already?"

"My sentiment exactly," York said.

"I told you to take those granola bars with you," Wash chuckled shaking his head.

"I did. I ate them," Ross grumbled. "It's not like they were huge…"

"Jensen and Palomo look like they got served," Carolina pointed out after glancing towards the front. "I'm sure they'll start bringing the rest of the food out now."

"Good because Missy looks ready to start eating the center piece," South commented.

"Over-dramatic much?" Ross replied dryly. "I'm not _that_ hungry."

"That would be hard to eat the centerpiece," Ally observed as she looked at it. "Nothing really looks edible on it."

"Good point, kid," York chuckled ruffling her hair. She glared at him as she fixed it. "What's that look for?"

"Don't mess up my hair. Momma made it look all nice and if you do that, you'll mess it up," she replied giving him a grumpy look.

"Sorry," York said, sounding taken aback. He gave Carolina a confused look which she returned with a shrug.

"Ally, want to come with to call Mimi and Pop-pop to see how you're brother is?" Carolina asked.

"Can you fix my hair?" Ally asked.

"It looks fine, but yes I can take a look," Carolina nodded grabbing her data-pad and standing up. Ally grabbed her hand as they walked off to the door.

York shook his head before running a hand over his face, "Please tell me this is not the start of the pre-teen drama?"

"I'd say you have another year or two," North chuckled. "Luckily, she's not related to South, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Hey asshole, I'm right here," South flipped him off.

"Gasp, you are," North grinned at her. She reached around Locus to punch him in the arm. "Not nice."

"Fuck you," South rolled her eyes as she lifted her drink to take a swig. "You were far worse than me anyway when the whole puberty thing happened."

"I was not," North shook his head.

"Totally were," South smirked at him. "Pretty sure at one point you thought you were dying."

"Never happened." Emma gave him an intrigued look. "She's lying. I never thought that."

"So you didn't think rigamortis had set in the first time you-"

"South, shut the hell up," North growled at her. "And no I didn't." South turned to nod her head vigorously at Ross and Miller who were trying not to laugh. "At least I didn't think I was bleeding to death or tumors had formed on my chest."

"Yea well," South shrugged. "Periods are scary things when your mom doesn't talk to you about them. Also can't help I was eleven when that popped up."

"TMI, South," York chuckled as Wash closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Get used to it, York," South crinkled her nose at him. "You got a daughter that's getting close to that age."

"That's Carolina's job," York waved.

"Yea, and what if she's gone on a mission when it happens?" South asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Then my lovely sister can just come over and explain things," York shrugged.

"Fat chance," Emma laughed. "I want to see you flounder your way through that discussion with her."

"What will be more entertaining is hearing about Wash do it," York said turning the topic toward Wash who's face paled slightly at the thought and he looked down at Ross.

She reached up and patted his cheek, "I'll give you some pamphlets."

"Yea, sure," Wash sighed. "How about a change a subject?"

"Agreed," Locus grumbled quietly.

"Better yet," Ross said sitting up as the server walked over with their food. "How about we eat."

By the time the servers had put everyone's plates out, Carolina and Ally had returned. Ally handed York a flower she had picked and after kissing the side of her head, he put it behind his ear much to her delight.

"So Missy," South said as they all dug in. "Decide on a name yet?"

"Almost," Ross shrugged.

"She's being difficult," Wash added.

"I am not," Ross gave him a look. "We have it down to three."

"It is better that than the half dozen it was," Miller pointed out.

"Has she told you?" Wash asked narrowing his eyes at Ross.

"Not anything specific," Miller shrugged. "Just how many."

"Are you not telling anyone?" York asked.

"Not until we figure it out," Ross answered. "I don't want to tell people and then they buy stuff with her name on it and we change it."

"That seems like a weird worry, but ok," York chuckled.

"Daddy, don't be a nuisance," Ally said poking him.

"Where do you keep learning such big words?" York smirked at her as Carolina rolled her eyes.

"School," Ally giggled as she picked up her fork. "I have lots of big words to use now."

"Oh boy," York chuckled. He looked at Carolina, "How's Ty?"

"Great. Went down for his nap super easy," Carolina answered. "I advised if they didn't want to be up too late with him, that they should probably wake him up soon."

"It'll also depend when we pick him up too," York replied.

"Right, but if he doesn't sleep long for his nap, then that means he'll go down right away when we finally pick him up."

"Right, gotcha," York nodded. He looked at Emma, "Who's watching your guy?"

"Ollie is with Nick and Garth," Emma answered. "I know your mom offered to take him as well, but I've been promising they could watch him before he was born. Plus, figured it'd be a good way for them to get some perspective."

"Garth still pushing to adopt?" Carolina asked.

"Kinda," Emma answered making a face.

"They'll be good eventually."

"Oh definitely," Emma chuckled.

A few minutes after everyone had finished eating and their plates were cleared away, Diaz came over and knelt down between Ross and Miller's chairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be manning your station?" York asked.

"Got a couple lined up so that I could come over and chat for a bit," he answered as he rested his elbow on the back of Miller's chair to steady himself. He glanced at Ross quick, his free hand twitching.

"Don't even think about it," Ross growled at him.

"Wasn't going to," he gave her an innocent look. She narrowed her eyes at him as he turned to look at Miller. "I should be able to sneak away for a couple dances at some point if you're feeling up to it."

"Ok," Miller nodded. "I'll let you know. Right now I am content to sit here for a bit."

He gave her a look of concern before looking around at Wash, "Wash, buddy, you keep an eye on my girl, got it?"

"Marcos..." Miller huffed.

"As long as Mila doesn't become a handful, sure," Wash answered. Ross gave him a playful smack. "Hey, you can get pretty crazy sometimes."

"Yup, that's me. The crazy pregnant one," Ross rolled her eyes. "So psychotic I should be locked up."

"Don't tempt me," Wash teased.

"Hey, if you lock her up, you wouldn't have to worry as much then," Diaz pointed out.

"That is a good point," Wash said as a thoughtful look came over his face. Ross growled at him. "Oh stop, we're kidding with you."

"He is," Diaz smirked. "I'm completely serious."

"You would be..." Ross grumbled. She pushed her chair back a bit and stood up, "Surprise, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Don't get lost," Diaz called as she walked off. He pushed himself up into her chair and off the floor where he was kneeling. "Man, that kneeling thing is getting tough..."

"Come on, Diaz, you should be used to being on your knees," South joked.

"Wash doesn't really give much opportunity for that kind of practice. Nor does he provide knee pads when I do get that chance," Diaz replied. Wash glared at him. "I mean, I guess he can't really expense that cost since Mi is kinda on the short side-"

"Will you shut up?" Wash cut him off as everyone started chuckling. Ally thankfully hadn't been paying much attention.

"Have you been drinking up there?" Miller asked as she shook her head at him.

"Maybe just one or two," he grinned at her.

"You should say something to Mum if it's your bad leg bothering you," York suggested.

"Surprisingly, that one's fine. It's the good one that's been giving me issues lately. No fault but my own," Diaz shrugged. His AD vibrated on his wrist, "And on that note, back to work I go." He stood up and kissed Miller, "Keep me posted."

"I will," she said giving him a small smile.

South waited for him to walk away before giving Miller a curious look, "What's up with you?"

"Hm?"

"Well," South turned in her chair, ignoring Locus has he tried to occupy her with something else, "You three were at each other's throats earlier this week and now you're good and everyone is worried about you. Those three," she pointed at Wash, Carolina and York, "Don't seem to be surprised. So come on, share with the class."

"South, let her alone," Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, it's fine," Miller huffed playing with her glass. "I have a cyst on one of my ovaries that's been really bothering me and is getting removed on Monday."

"Oh," South said reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sorry."

"No worries," Miller shrugged. "It is what is and it's not anything that I should be worried about."

"So it's not..."

"No," Miller shook her head. "I mean, they're going to run tests again to make sure, but the initial tests say no cancer."

"That's good then. Gotta suck though." Miller shrugged. South looked over at Wash who was looking in the direction Ross had gone. She picked up a crumb and flicked it at him, "Stop stalking your pregnant girlfriend. She didn't abandon you."

"I know that," he rolled his eyes. "Just keeping an eye out for her since she's not back yet."

"Probably found someone to talk to," South rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't put it past her," Wash sighed.


	44. Chapter 44

"I don't know which pair looks more adorable," York said quietly to Carolina as they swayed around the dance floor. Carolina glanced at Wash and Ross who were dancing nearby before looking to where Locus and South were.

She sighed as she looked at him, "I would say that if you decide it's South and Locus, that you don't tell them."

"Aw come on," he chuckled. "It'll be fun."

"It'll be your funeral," Carolina chuckled. She stopped them, "I'm going to go find your daughter."

"Oh she's fine," York wrapped his arms around her.

"If there hadn't been the slightest hint of a poker game nearby, I'd believe you," Carolina chuckled before giving him a quick kiss.

"Well, if that's the reason, then I better come with," York said motioning for Carolina to lead the way. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off to where Ally was sitting with the Reds. York leaned down behind where she was sitting, "Cleaning house yet?"

"Almost," Ally smiled at him.

"You should let her enter those big league poker tournaments," Grif grumbled.

"No, that's quite alright," Carolina answered. "She behaving?"

"Kid's great," Grif huffed tossing his hand onto the table. "The cards are not."

"Grif's just cranky, ignore him," Simmons replied.

"Aw, why so cranky bud?" York chuckled patting Grif on the shoulder.

"Kai showed him the ring Tucker got her," Simmons answered when Grif didn't. "Now it's real and he can no longer live on the fantasy that it's not."

"Shut up Simmons," Grif retorted as he grabbed his beer from the table. "There's still a chance for divorce somewhere down the road."

"Not happening, get over it," Carolina chuckled dryly.

"If this is the meltdown he's still having about the whole thing, just wait until they reproduce," York gave him a grin.

"There better not be any of that..." Grif grumbled. "Tucker already reproduced and one of his gene pool floating around is more than enough. My sister doesn't need to be tainted like that. It's bad enough their…" he made a face, "married."

"Don't worry, Uncle Grif," Ally smiled up at him, "You'll make a great uncle cuz you already are one."

"Aw kid, don't go melting my heart like that," Grif gave her a small nudge on her arm.

"The little bit of melting can be harmful considering it's made up of butter and grease," Simmons commented. Grif turned and glared at him.

"Har, har, har," Grif grumbled. He looked up at York, "You want in on the next round?"

York looked at Carolina, "Do I have wifely permission?"

"One round," Carolina rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "I'm going to go to grab a drink. Ally?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've almost cleaned house," Ally replied smiling up at her.

Carolina gave a chuckle before turning to walk away. She walked up to the bar and told the bartender what she wanted, turning to look around at everyone else as she waited. She didn't see South approach her other-side until she said something.

"Wishing you went this whole route instead?"

Carolina snorted and shook her head, "Definitely not. I'm fine with the way York and I got married. Everyone was there that should've been there at the time."

"True," South chuckled.

Carolina turned and gave her a thoughtful look, "Any chance this is something for your future maybe?"

It was South's turn to snort, "Fuck no. I'm surprised we are where we are. I mean, we're living together. I don't need anything else."

"Good. I'm happy for you South."

"Same," South nodded giving Carolina a nudge with her elbow. They stood quiet for a moment before South gave a sigh, "Ya know. It's still hard to believe that Wash of all people, was able to find someone that makes him happy."

"A bit yea," Carolina chuckled. "He wasn't really as high strung as we all keep saying he is."

"No, I know. But even past all that, he was never actually happy. He acted it, sure, but deep down there was just a pit of nothing. Now, it's like he finally crawled out of it."

"It's definitely been a fun ride," Carolina looked in the direction Wash was still dancing with Ross. She looked back at South, "So how much have you had to drink?"

"Why the fuck are you asking that?" South raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because you're being awfully nice and thoughtful tonight. Well…I guess a better question would be to ask what are you drinking since normal drunk you is volatile to all hell."

"Oh fuck off," South chuckled.

Carolina smiled at her, "I don't think Wash is the only one who crawled out of their pit."

South glanced at her, a half smile on her face before pushing off from the bar and going over to where Locus was sitting back at their table. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on top of his head, "Whenever you want to go, just say so."

"I'm fine," he answered.

"You sure? I know you don't do the whole party thing."

"Yes. This isn't as bad as coming here on a normal night of operation."

"Right." Neither said anything for a minute. "Thanks for actually coming with and being my plus one."

"Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?" he asked. South froze slightly at the word, but played it off as a delayed shrug. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Doesn't Kimball know that the majority of us are hungover…?" York grumbled into his pillow as Carolina got dressed.

"Just because we all had a night off, doesn't mean the rest of life and humanity did," Carolina answered as she pulled her hoodie on over her head. "You're not going out, so don't even complain."

"Who's going?"

"I was able to get a hold of South and Locus. They're going out with half of the recruits," Carolina answered sitting down on the end of the bed to pull socks on next.

"Oh I'm sure South loves not being able to sleep off her hangover…"

"Actually, she was fine," Carolina smirked over her shoulder. "She was surprisingly behaved last night. Unlike some other people I know…"

"Grif's fault."

"Yea, sure," she chuckled standing up. She glanced at the time, "You better get yourself somewhat functioning. Tyler will be waking up soon."

York pushed himself up to look at her, "How the hell long are you going to be?"

"Are you using that tone with me?" she chuckled He rolled his eye and threw himself back down, shoving the pillow over his head. "I'll try and come back right away, but I'm not guaranteeing it. Your luck, he's going to wake up while I'm gone regardless of how long I'm going to be."

Carolina ignored York's mumbled complaint as she headed out of the room. Checking the time, she opened Ally's door and walked in. She wasn't surprised to see Ally was awake, lying in bed and reading one of her books.

"Heads up, I gotta run across the street. Kimball needs a team out. I shouldn't be long, but I'm giving you fair warning that your dad is extremely hungover this morning."

"I'll listen for Tyler," Ally nodded. "I can go read in his room if you want me to keep an eye on him that way? I won't wake him up."

"Up to you," Carolina shrugged. "And thank you. I don't necessarily trust your dad to hear him."

"He must really be hungover," Ally giggled as she sat up.

"Definitely the worst he's had in a while," Carolina smirked. "Alright, I'm off. I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Kay."

Carolina left her room and headed downstairs to pull her boots on before heading out the door and across the street to the Facility.

"Church?" she called the second she was in the door.

"South and Locus just got here. They're suiting up," Church said appearing in front of her as she turned to head out to the garage, reading over Kimball's message she had followed up with prior to the phone call. "Bennett is going over the Pelican with Collins. Baci and Zubkov just got to the locker room. Matthews and Tanaka are grabbing supplies from Storage."

"Perfect," Carolina said detouring to the coffee pot in the kitchen.

"Yea, so why are you here?" Church asked. "It's not like you're going out."

"A, coffee. B, because I can be," Carolina shrugged as she set up the coffee pot. "It was me or Wash coming over and he's just as hungover as my husband is. That leaves me."

"Yea, but C," Church chuckled, "You don't have to mother-hen them. They know the drill. At least, South and Locus do."

"But then you and everybody else wouldn't be able to give me hard time about it," she smiled, giving him a wink. "Plus, I kinda do have to 'mother-hen' them since I'm the one who knows what it is they need to be doing. Kimball sends us the information, Wash or I give out the missions, they go, they complete it and report back, Wash or I send back the report. That's how we set it up."

"Seems excessive, especially when you have other staff members going out," Church pointed out. Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. The AI will keeps it's holographic nose in the system and out of your business."

"Not what I'm saying, I'm just reiterating how Wash and I set this up," Carolina answered as she poured coffee into one of the mugs nearby. She picked it up and headed for the door to head out to the garage. South and Locus were just walking in to the lunch room. "Fresh pot if you need any before you go."

"Fuck yea," South grumbled sounding half asleep yet as she detoured back to the kitchen.

Carolina joined Locus as he continued on towards the garage. She glanced at him, "None for you?"

"I am not as hungover as other parties," he answered dryly. "You would think the amount of complaining she does when she's hungover would help her learn a lesson about how much she drinks when she's out."

"You would think," Carolina chuckled. "It's a vicious cycle."

"I take it your husband is equally hungover?"

"Oh he's far worse," Carolina grinned. "I can't wait to go home and make his life miserable today."

"Hasn't he taken care of you when you've been hungover?" Locus asked curiously.

"Yes, which makes it more fun," Carolina's grin turned evil. Locus raised an eyebrow at her. "Look, it's all done out of the goodness of my heart. I have years of revenge to make up to him for."

"What has he done that requires revenge…?"

"It's a long list if you really want me to start naming everything." Locus shook his head, giving a dry chuckle. "Trust me, he deserves it. I'll make it up to him, just gotta torture him first."

"Your relationship is something else."

"We all have our quirks," Carolina shrugged. Locus opened the door into the garage for her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She gave a wave to Bennett and Collins before turning to Locus, "So Kimball said there was a disturbance in the second town over. The responsible parties got away before the local security team could get there. They're too short staff to send anyone out themselves so they requested us."

"What kind of disturbance did they cause?" Locus asked.

"Set fire to one of the bigger buildings where most of their supplies are. Kimballs' having more supplies sent in to them, but in the meantime they want the responsible parties handled."

"Understood. We'll find them."

"Not a doubt," Carolina nodded. "Report in and have fun."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yea, but I'm gonna run a few rounds of Sonic quick before I head home," Carolina shrugged.

"Don't you have to get home?"

"All part of the torture," Carolina grinned.

* * *

"Thanks again for having us over for dinner," Tucker said as he kicked back on Wash's couch.

"And the fact I was drunk when we made these plans last night meant nothing, so don't mention it," Wash smirked.

"It was pretty three-sided so you didn't really have much choice," Tucker pointed out. "You were the only one who seemed unsure about it, but that's ok. I've accepted you're an asshole."

"Thanks Tucker," Wash rolled his eyes as Kai and Ross walked back out from the kitchen.

"Dude, you need to get moving on that room," Kai gave him a serious look as she plopped herself down into Tucker's lap. "Kid's gonna be here before you know it."

"Don't I know it," Wash sighed as Ross ruffled his hair. "And yes, thank you. I plan on getting some work done this weekend. I had to wait for my house guests to leave."

"Oh that's right, your house was full of people last I was here," Tucker nodded. "How are they all settling in?"

"Great I guess. After the school break, Tash is going to be teach for at least a year," Wash answered.

"What about her husband? Isn't he like…on another planet somewhere?" Tucker asked.

"Yea, but we'll see what happens. I told her she doesn't need to stick around for my account, but she wants to see the baby," Wash answered.

"You are all that's left of her family," Ross commented. "I don't blame her for wanting to stay close by."

"Neither do I, I just don't want to be the reason for her failed marriage," Wash replied.

"You are far from the reason," Ross shook her head. "From what she's told me, he turned into a real jackass. The only reason she never did anything about it before was because of the boys. We just offered her an excuse to use to get away from him."

"I take it you've talked about this with her?"

"Of course," Ross gave him a smug look. "She's gotta get caught up on what you've been doing with yourself somehow."

"If she needs anymore stories about him, send her my way," Tucker chuckled. "I got tons from when were stuck in that canyon."

"I think my sister has heard enough embarrassing stories about me, thank you," Wash rolled his eyes again.

"Have you told her how you were pretending to not be a cop?" Kai joked. Wash gave her a look. "Oh chill out. I know you're not…Cop."

"Har har…"

"Carolina said we should invite her out to our next girl's night," Ross replied. "She's got her own backlog of stories to share."

"Please no…" Wash gave her a pleading look. "And why are you still going out on those? You should be staying home and resting."

"Because at the time I am actually ready to go to bed I have the most energy," Ross replied before giving him own kind of look. "You weren't complaining about that last night…"

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow," Tucker nudged him in the arm as Wash narrowed his eyes at Ross. "Take advantage of that for sure."

"I know I am," Ross grinned as Wash tried to hide his face behind his hand. "Even if someone doesn't help on that front."

"I think I've been pretty cooperative with you and your urges," Wash narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have," Ross shrugged. "But ya know…when you're not home…"

"Ok, ok, I don't think Tucker and Kai need to hear this," Wash squeaked.

"Oh no, I want to hear all about it," Kai cackled as Tucker wiggled his eyebrows at Wash. "Maybe it'll give someone here some pointers."

"Hey, I think I do very well in that category," Tucker defended himself.

"Most of the time," Kai humored him.

"Have you guys had the kid talk?" Ross asked.

Tucker held out his arms, "I am at my lady's command. When she wants 'em I will happily oblige. Especially since I'm not the one getting pregnant this time."

"Please do not start talking about that…" Wash sighed.

"Yea dude," Kai chuckled. "Still pretty freaky, even I agree with that."

"Look, Khaza assured me that what happened to me, doesn't happen ever. It was all a part of some stupid crazy ass prophecy," Tucker replied. "And Junior's great, so I'm not complaining."

"No one's saying he's not, it's just freaky," Kai shrugged.

"All right, well, I'm hungry," Ross chuckled getting up. "Want to help me with dinner, Kai?"

"Sure," Kai said before kissing Tucker on the side of the head.


	45. Chapter 45

"Hey Ross," Bitters called as she walked by him and the rest of her fellow agents in the lunchroom. She stopped and gave him an inquisitive look. "Any word on how Miller is?"

"Oh," Ross replied, brought up short by the question from him. "No, not yet. I'm still waiting on Marcos to give me a call. Should be soon."

"Let us know then," he said motioning at the rest of the table where he was sitting.

"Definitely," Ross nodded. "Thanks for asking about her."

"She's part of our team, of course," Bitters shrugged.

"How are you doing anyway?" Smith asked.

"Surprisingly good," Ross shrugged stepping closer to them.

"How many more weeks do you have?" Morris asked from the other-side of Bitters.

"About eighteen. Seems like forever," Ross sighed.

"Well, you're looking good," Piper complimented.

"Thanks," she chuckled. "I miss training with you guys though."

"You'll be back before you know it," Bitters waved a hand. "It's not like you don't hang out in the range with us."

"True," Ross chuckled. "It just sucks watching you guys do all the cool stuff and I have to sit on the sidelines when it comes to everything but target practice."

"It'll be worth it."

"Definitely," Ross smiled.

"Girl right?"

"Yup."

"How's Agent Washington holding up with it?" Piper asked.

"Surprisingly well," Ross shrugged. "Haven't heard him complain really. Only thing that bugs me is his constant worrying, but it shows he cares."

The conversation was cut short when her AD started going off. She hit answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Mi," Diaz sighed into the line.

"Hey," she greeted. "I was just getting asked if I'd heard from you yet."

"Well, they just came out now. Everything went well. She's still out, but they said around dinner or whatever she should be waking up. Doctor said that she'll be in bed tonight and tomorrow, and depending how things look, I can bring her home Wednesday."

"That's great, Marcos," Ross smiled, giving the others a thumbs up. They all raised their voices loud enough for Diaz to hear. He chuckled in response. "I'll come by to visit after dinner tonight if that's ok?"

"I'm sure she'd love that," Diaz chuckled.

"Great," Ross said excusing herself out of earshot of the others. "You have everything you need? You don't need me to bring anything with you?"

"I got everything I need. Thanks Mi."

"Just looking out for my besties. You have eaten and slept, right?"

"I'm going to go down and grab a bite now."

"You better," Ross chuckled. "And me too. I will see you after dinner then. I don't know if Wash will come with or not since I'm making these plans now."

"Alright. Great either way," Diaz replied before they said goodbye.

Ross grabbed one of the muffins Donut had made that morning and made her way back out and up to Wash's office. She peeked in to make sure he was in there before walking in with a wave as she nibbled her muffin.

"Too much to hope you brought something for me?" Wash asked. She raised an eyebrow at him as she spied the empty plate on his desk. "Well alright then. Hear from Diaz?"

"Yup," Ross said as she walked around to lean on his desk. "Just called. Everything's good. Just waiting on her to come out of the anesthesia."

"That's great to hear," Wash said smiling up at her.

Ross nodded, "I'm going to pop over to visit after we eat. You wanna come with?"

"Uh, yea, yea sure," he nodded.

"Great," Ross leaned down to kiss him quick. "Hear from South?"

"Not yet. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Which means there's probably something to worry about," Ross gave him a look. He gave her a noncommittal shrug. "Alright, well. Just wanted to stop in and say hi and give you an update. I'm gonna go find Ellie and let her know I heard from Marcos."

"See you at dinner."

* * *

Locus let out a low sigh as South grumbled across from him, pacing around and looking at their surroundings. He huffed, "Will you stop? It's not helping."

"This is crap," South growled at him.

"Just because it's taking longer than you thought it was going to does not mean it's crap."

"There are no hints or anything about who did this," she said waving at the burned remnants of the supply warehouse, "or where they went. It's crap."

"Not everything is as easy as you think it's supposed to be."

"Oh shut up," South barked. Matthews walked up to them. "What?"

"We uh…found something. Well, someone, but they don't want to talk to us," Matthews reported.

"Show me," South huffed. She followed Matthews as he led her down one of the alleys, Locus trailing after them. Collins and Bennett were standing off to the side. Matthews stopped when he got close and motioned to the opposite wall. South stopped in her tracks and looked at them. "It's a fucking hole."

"It's what's in the hole, ma'am," Bennett replied.

South huffed and knelt down to look in the hole they had mentioned. A dog started snarling at her and came rushing out at her. "Motherfucker." She grabbed it by the scruff and thanked her armor for keeping the teeth off of her arm. She looked at Locus, "Help?"

"Yea sure," Locus sighed as he grabbed the dog and held it in place. Seeing he had a good hold on it, South went back to look in the hole.

"You gotta be kidding me…" she looked back at the other three, "It's a kid."

"He went scrambling in there when he saw us," Collins informed her. "He won't come out. We didn't know the dog was in there as well."

South huffed and unclipped her helmet before looking back in the hole, "Hey kid. Wanna come out?" The child shrunk back, putting his arms around his knees as he gave her a scared look. "I ain't gonna hurt you. Just wanna talk to you."

"Button?" came a tiny voice.

South gave him a weird look before looking over her shoulder at the dog. She looked back at the kid, "Is that your dog?" He gave her a little nod. "Button's great. He's with a friend. Come out and see for yourself." He stayed where he was. South sighed and looked up at the recruits.

"Maybe he's hungry? Maybe that'll help?" Matthews offered.

South rolled her eyes and looked back at the child, "Hey kid. How about a bite to eat? We'll get you and Button here something."

The dog gave a yip as Locus tried to hold him in place and before South knew it, the little boy had come pelting out of the hole, throwing himself at her to start pounding small fists against her armor.

"Hey," South snapped grabbing his wrists gently, "Knock it off. Dog is fine."

"Then why'd she make that noise?" he said giving her an accusatory look.

South looked up at Locus who shrugged. She sighed and looked back at the boy who was now watching as Locus started petting the dog. Trying to soften her voice, she cleared it. "Can you tell me your name?"

He gave her an unsure look, eyes traveling over Locus and then the recruits before shaking his head and trying to shrink away from her. South felt someone knelt down next to her and looked to see Bennett joining her, taking off his helmet.

"My name's Irwin," he said reaching into one of his utility pockets and pulling out a bag of jerky. He opened it and offered a piece to him, "Would you like some? I made it myself."

"Can Button have a piece?" the boy asked as South let go of one of his hands.

"Sure he can."

"Button's a girl."

"I apologize Button," Bennett said looking over at the dog who was sniffing the air. He reached into the bag and pulled out a piece, tossing it up to Locus who caught it and held it out to the dog who took it gently from him. Bennett held the bag out to the boy again. He tentatively reached in and took out a piece, placing it in his mouth.

South gave Bennett a look of thanks before looking at the boy again, "There's more food where that came from for you and your pup if you wouldn't mind talking to us."

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers…" the boy said as he worked he jerky.

"Alright, well, where's you mom? Maybe we can talk to her," South countered.

"She's not here."

South bit her cheek to keep from saying obviously. "Could you take us to her?"

"No."

"Why not?" South tried not to growl.

"She's gone," the boy shrugged.

"Alright…how about your dad? Got one of those?" The boy shook his head. "Any other family?"

"Just Button," he shrugged. "Mommy went away and then it got really hot. She told me to stay with Button. Button pulled me outside and then the building made a really loud noise."

South sighed, letting the air escape through her clenched teeth. She looked at Bennett, "Hang out with him a second."

"Yes ma'am," Bennett said offering another piece of jerky to the boy.

South stood up and walked over to Locus, lowering her voice to a whisper, "I told you this was crap…"

"South-"

"I know, I know…" she huffed pushing her hair back. "What do we do? If what kid says is true, then that means he's an orphan and he's been sitting out here in the ruins for at least a day."

"Also brings up the question of why was he here with his mother in the first place…" Locus countered.

"That too…"

Locus took a breath and let it out as he thought. "We should get him back to the ship, with the dog, and report in. Maybe we can get some answers out of him once we get him fed. Get him to trust us."

"Right."

* * *

"Knock knock," Ross said tapping on the door into Miller's hospital room.

"Hey Mi," Diaz grinned at her as Miller gave her a tired wave. "Someone's still groggy, just a heads up. Hey Wash."

"Hey," Wash greeted. "We won't stay long. I want someone to try and go to sleep early."

"Oh stop it you," Ross shoved him playfully. She walked up to the side of Miller's hospital bed, across from Diaz. "How ya doing?"

"Alright I guess," Miller gave her a tired smile. She looked down at Wash who was standing at the foot of his bed, "Do me a favor?"

"Yea, sure," Wash shrugged. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take Marcos down to get something to eat," she said, her voice cracking.

"I ate," Diaz huffed.

"Real food. Please?" she said still looking at Wash.

"Sure," Wash smirked. "Come on Diaz. Let's get you fed."

"But-"

"Humor her," Wash advised. Diaz sighed and followed Wash glumly from the room after kissing the side of Miller's head.

"How are you really feeling?" Ross asked walking around to sit in Diaz's chair.

"I'm fine, Mi. Little sore at the moment, but that's thankfully because of the pain meds they have me on," Miller smiled at her.

"Good," Ross patted her hand, the pat pausing for a second before she lifted up Miller's left hand, a sparkly ring on her ring finger. "What's this?"

Miller chuckled, "You mean to tell me that Marcos didn't come to you for advice?"

"I won't lie, he did show it to me when he got it, but I had no idea his plans," Ross smiled at her. "How'd he do it?"

"I woke up to it sitting in its box, opened on the tray table," Miller answered. "He didn't say a word."

"Did you?"

"I was still coming out of the anesthesia so I just held my hand out for him to put it on," Miller replied. "He did ask me ten minutes later if that meant I was going to marry him. I told him no, I just wanted the jewelry."

"You were kidding, right?"

"Course," Miller gave out a soft chuckle before wincing. "Don't make me laugh…"

"Sorry."

"Yea sure," Miller rolled her eyes.

"Everyone else was asking about you. They're all glad you're ok." Miller nodded. "You need anything?"

"Besides to be reassured that I'll still be able to have kids one day, nope," Miller sighed, giving a slight since.

"Has your doctor come talk to you about it all yet?" Ross asked.

"Not yet. Marcos said he told him after they wheeled me in here that he would stop in tomorrow. Apparently he was running tests and didn't want to come in until he got to look at the results."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure it'll be fine," Ross reassured her patting Miller's hand. "And if not, you can borrow Lucy for a bit. Or there's adoption."

Miller gave a nod before narrowing her eyes at Ross, "Who's Lucy…?"

"Squiggle-butt," Ross smiled patting her stomach.

"I thought you guys hadn't decided a name yet…"

"That's what I keep telling Wash, but I liked the idea the second he said it," Ross shrugged.

"Why haven't you told him this…?" Miller rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. It's kinda entertaining watching him try to come up with names."

"You are an awful human being." Ross gave her an innocent smile.

The two sat and chatted for a bit until Diaz and Wash came back. Wash walked over and handed Ross a cup of tea. She smiled up at him, "Aw thanks dear."

"Not a problem," Wash smirked as Diaz sat on the end of Miller's hospital bed. He looked at Miller, "And congrats on the engagement. Diaz told me while I made him eat."

"You didn't make me eat…" Diaz rolled his eyes.

"I almost had to use my authority to order you. That's making you eat," Wash chuckled.

"Thanks Wash," Miller said cutting Diaz's next reply off.

Wash gave her a smirk before look down at Ross and sighing, "Guess who called me while we were eating."

"Who?" Ross asked curiously.

"South."

"Oh? How's they're mission going?"

"She complained a bit and then went on to tell me about this kid they found."

"They found a kid?" Ross gave him a skeptical look.

"Yup."

"Interesting."

"Yup. I told her to call back when they have more and then sent Carolina a message."

"Bet she loved that."

"Yea, apparently I am a useless asshole."

"Well…yea," Ross grinned up at him.

"You are a brat," Miller shook her head.

"Yup."


	46. Chapter 46

South was sitting with the boy, Nathan as he finally told them, as he finished eating the food they had got him, sneaking a french fry to Button every once in a while when he thought South wasn't paying attention. She looked up when Locus walked back in, standing up when he nodded towards the cockpit of the ship. After motioning to Bennett to take her seat she followed him and slid the door closed.

"What'd you find out the guy in charge here?" she asked quietly.

"All he knew was that there were a couple of people working in the warehouse that had families. He didn't recognize the boy's picture and he wasn't sure why he would have been there with his mother to begin with."

"Great..."

"I was able to get the addresses of those workers from the records once he gave me the names," Locus said holding out the data chip. "Unless the boy has told you anything while I've been gone?"

"His name's Nathan. That's about it," South sighed reaching to push her hair back. "Doesn't remember how to get to where he lives and doesn't want to tell me anything other than that."

"At least we have a name," Locus said before taking a moment to think. "Maybe we can have Church cross-reference his name against any in the list and see what pulls up. There have to be some kind of records of everyone who has moved to Chorus since the war stopped."

"Yea, but how do we know his parents weren't already on the planet?"

"We don't, but I believe it's safer to assume they moved here than to assume they were here raising a child in the middle of a battlefield."

"Oh, the one you prolonged?"

He growled, "Was that necessary?"

"No, but you know me and my mouth," South huffed before stepping closer to him and looking up at him as he crossed his arms in a scowl. "I'm sorry."

"That would be a first."

It was her turn to give him an irritated look before wiping it quickly from her face. She sighed, "Do you want to call Church or would you like me?"

"I'll call. You go see if the boy will tell you anything else."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"With your charming personality," Locus grumbled as he sat down in the pilots seat and started radioing back to Church.

South rolled her eyes before turning to head back to the cargo bay. Bennett was sitting on the ground petting the dog who seemed right at home now that she was fed and watered. Nathan was still sitting in the seat South had stuck him in. She sat down next to him, crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned back in the seat.

"How comes you guys wear that stuff?" Nathan asked poking at a piece of her armor she hadn't taken off.

"Because it's our jobs," South answered.

"Does that mean people shoot at you?"

"Sometimes," South shrugged. "Ready to tell me how old you are?"

"This many," Nathan held up seven fingers. South sighed. "How old are you?"

"Old enough," South smirked. "Do you know why your mom took you with her to work?"

Nathan shook his head, "She didn't tell me...just to grab my coat and hold onto Button's leash."

"She didn't have you take anything else?" Nathan shook his head again. "What about her? Did she have any bags with her or anything?" Nathan shrugged. "Was there anyone there with her?"

"Just the mean man," Nathan said shrinking down in his seat a bit.

"Can you tell me anything about him?"

"Mommy made me hide. I didn't see him, I was trying to keep Button quiet."

"Can you describe his voice?"

"He was mean, that's all I can remember," Nathan sighed before getting quiet again. "Do you think you can help find my mommy?"

"We're gonna try kid," South sighed.

* * *

"Ok," York grunted as Carolina's fist connected with his side, "Are you going to tell me what your problem is?"

"Don't have a problem," Carolina growled as he blocked her next hit.

"Really? Cuz ya know, I've sparred with you a lot over the years," he grunted as another barrage of hits came from her, "And normally when you hit me like this, you're pissed at me about something."

"I'm. Not. Pissed." Each word was a hit he tried to block.

"Bull-fucking-shit," York growled back as he got a hand around her waist and threw her down onto the ground. She snarled before swiping a foot under him. He felt the wind get knocked out of him from the force of hitting the floor. Carolina quickly moved on top of him to keep him from getting up.

"I win," she sneered down at him.

He smirked up at her before bucking his hips up to unsettle her, changing positions so that she was the one pinned to the ground. "Sure about that?"

"You're an asshole."

"No, I just know how to throw you off your game," he shrugged. "What's your problem? What'd I do this time?"

Carolina rolled her eyes and put her head back against the floor. She huffed, "It's what you didn't do…"

"Ok, that's a start," York nodded sitting up so that he could cross his arms. "Keep going. You know I am male, you have to spell out why you're pissed at me."

"You missed your appointment yesterday," she growled, turning to glare at him.

"Oh…That."

"Yes, that," she snapped. "Why'd you miss it?"

"I had Tyler," he said moving off her. "Unless you were going to miss your class to watch him while I did my thing."

"Did you forget about your parents? Or Emma?" she countered. "Hell, Ross would have watched him for you. It doesn't even seem like you had anyone to come pick you up because you sure as hell didn't ask me."

"It's not like it's hard to reschedule," York rolled his eye as he stood up, ignoring half of her rant at him. "Just a phone call."

Carolina pushed herself to her feet and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away from her, "It took five months to get that appointment, York."

"So it takes another five months to reschedule," York shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"Alright," Carolina gave a dry chuckle as she let him go. "You ask yourself that question when you're wondering why you're on a sex time out until whenever you reschedule."

"You are acting like this is the end of the world," York huffed.

"No, just the end of your sex life until you get it done," Carolina shrugged crossing her arms. "Especially since I'm getting the impression you never intended to go in the first place."

York reached up to run a hand through his hair, "Why is this on me? You're the one who doesn't want to have any more kids."

"A vasectomy is so much safer than a hysterectomy, even in this day and age. The recovery time is even less, " Carolina rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby about it and just get it done."

York went to say something, but she cut him off.

"Seriously. Stop. I get your feelings about it and the thought that you won't be as manly as your buddies because you got yourself fixed, but grow up. You were on board with this back when we talked about it, or do you forget that bit?"

"I'm going to pick up Ally," York grumbled before walking away towards the Floor exit out to the lobby.

Carolina huffed and shook her head at him. Church appeared next to her, laughter dying out. She rolled her eyes, "I'm glad our marital issues amuse you…"

"I'm sorry, it's just entertaining as hell to watch you outsmart him and him walk away with his tail between his legs," Church chuckled.

"What do you want Church?" Carolina asked dryly.

"Oh, South for you. She said she tried Wash, but he didn't answer."

"That's because Ross had her appointment today."

"Oh yea," Church nodded before shrugging. "Anyway. South on the line for you."

"Office," Carolina sighed turning to head there. "Any idea what she's calling about or how things are going?"

"You know South, she only wants to say it once," Church huffed. "And before you ask, Tyler is still passed out in your office. Should be fine with the phone call."

Carolina smirked. A few minutes later, she was opening and closing the door to her office. South's face was on the screen, an impatient look on it. Carolina gave a wave, "Get it over with."

"You're in a pleasant mood," South quipped.

"How's the boy?" Carolina asked.

"Passed out still," South huffed running a hand through her hair.

"Find anything else out?"

"His name is Nathan, he's seven, his dog's name is Button and seems to be half trained as an attack dog…" Carolina gave a snicker before waving her on. "Split up and kept half on the warehouse looking for clues while Locus, me and Bennett took the kid to what we figured out was his house."

"Find anything?" Carolina asked.

"Yea, a fucking mess," South growled. "House was torn apart. Bennett took the kid to his bedroom to grab some stuff while Locus and I tried to hide the worst of it…" She glanced over her shoulder, "I'm not sure the kid's mother is still around and I'm not talking in the sense that we're gonna find her alive."

Carolina closed her eyes and took a breath, "We'll figure that out later. What are you thinking?"

South sighed, "Locs and I agree that mom was involved in something sticky, got cold feet and tried to back out, get her and the kid out. Must've left something at the warehouse so she went back for it, taking the kid with her."

"Only when they got there, they weren't alone," Carolina sighed pushing her bangs back to scratch her forehead.

"Something like that," South nodded. "Nathan said all he remembers is that his mom told him to take Button and hide and then she started talking to the mean man."

"The mean man?"

"It's the only thing he knows about the dude. He didn't see him and couldn't hear what was said, just that it was mean," South replied.

"What about at the warehouse? Did your team there find anything?" Carolina asked.

"Tanaka thinks she found something, but they need to clear the area before she can say for sure. Whatever she found is partially covered by the wreck from the fire."

"Do we know how it was started?"

"Baci and Zubkov are working on it. I told them to have either an answer or theory for me at the top of the hour."

Carolina nodded, "Thank you for the update. Do you want me to send a team to pick up the boy and the dog?"

"Bennett's keeping a pretty good eye on him and he seems to trust the two of us," South said running a hand through her hair. "It took me long enough to get him to talk to me. He won't talk to anyone else except me and Bennett. Might be best to keep him here, just in case he remembers something or we need him to look at something."

"You know that just because you know a nine year old who is exceptionally gifted, doesn't mean every other kid can handle this kind of situation, right?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh I know," South rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Carolina nodded. "If you change your mind and want someone to come get him before this is over, call me. We'll send someone to come get him."

"Will do."

* * *

South walked up to where Zubkov and Baci were waiting for her. She motioned at them, "Alright, talk."

"It was electrical, ma'am," Baci answered.

"Helped along with gasoline," Zubkov talked on as Baci walked over to shredded remains of what appeared to be a circuit breaker.

"Started here. And looks like it followed a trail made by the gasoline someone dripped around the place. It looks like they wanted it to take a specific path," Baci continued. "Looking over the files that you and Agent Locus gave us, we couldn't find anything about why it was made to start here. There was nothing important in this part of the warehouse that anyone would have wanted. Everything was kept at the back were there was barely any damage."

"So why start it at all?" South asked.

"I'm not sure ma'am," Baci shrugged.

Zubkov cleared her throat, "The only thing that could make sense was that there was something here in this part of the building that wasn't on record."

"Great, so where is it?" South asked. "If it was here when the fire started, there should be some kind of remains of whatever it was."

"Just a theory ma'am."

"Don't call me fucking ma'am…" South grumbled quietly before giving a sigh. She looked around, "How about any kind of actual evidence?"

"Still working on it."

South went to say something when her radio beeped. She hit answer when she saw it was Locus, "What?"

"The other team found something. I'll meet you at their location," he said over the line.

"What about the kid?"

"Nathan is fine. Still asleep and Bennet said he'd keep him here on the ship."

"Alright. See you when you get here." She closed the line and motioned for the two girls to follow where Tanaka was with Matthews and Collins. "What'd you find?"

"We should wait for Locus to get here…." Tanaka looked up at her.

"He's on his way, less than five minutes. And why the hell didn't you call me since I'm the one on site here?" South asked looking at the recruit.

"I told her to call him," Collins spoke up quietly.

South crossed her arms and glared through her helmet, "Why?"

"We found a body ma'am," Matthews provided, cutting over Collins.

South clenched her jaw and stepped forward to where Matthews motioned. She looked in to see a woman laying face down in the rubble. Marks and old scars covered the parts of her body that were visible, a tattoo peeking out at her hair line near the back of her neck. There was a bullet wound as well as a gash to the temple, either being the cause of death South thought to herself. South bent down and pushed some of the hair out of her face and cursed, having seen the face earlier when they had taken Nathan to his home.

"Is it Nathan's mom?" Matthews asked.

"Yup," South sighed. She looked at Collins, "You still didn't tell me why you didn't call me?"

"I recognized the tattoo ma'am," Collins explained. "There was a group of mercs during the war that all used that symbol. I figure if anyone would know for definite, it would be Locus ma'am."

South looked up at him as she pushed herself to a standing position, "And what if it is?"

"Then I think there's still a faction of those merc assholes still around that needs dealing with," Collins shrugged. "And who better to figure out where they are and what they're doing here than someone who was involved with them."

South nodded and crossed her arms as they waited. A few minutes later, Locus approached them. South saw his helmet glance at her before looking at the group. He stopped at Collins, "Why did you need me to come out?"

"Sir…I know you're on our side now and everything, but I also know that back when you and Felix were running things behind our back, there was a group of mercenaries helping you and they all had identifying tattoos," Collins explained.

Locus sighed, giving a nod, "You would be correct. You'll have to tell me how you know this information."

"Locs, explain," South huffed.

"They did not last long and there was only six of them. They prided themselves on being our best agents. No one's left from that time though. They were all killed in some form."

"So much for bragging they were the best," South quipped quietly before taking a breath and throwing a thumb over her shoulder, "Any idea why the kid's mom apparently has this supposed mark on her?"

Locus looked towards her before his helmet followed her thumb and he looked down at the body. Knowing him as well as she did, even with the helmet on, she could tell something threw him. She stepped closer, "Locs…what is it?"

"She was dead," he said so quiet she barely heard him.

"She is now, yes," South nodded, glancing back at the recruits before looking back at him. "I take it you know her?"

"Yes." He stepped quickly away, walking away from them.

South looked at the group quick before hurrying after him. He stopped towards the edge of the warehouse and she heard the tail end of him giving Bennett an order.

"-sample back to Church and tell him to run it." South froze feeling her stomach drop. "Tell him to call me when he's finished." He glanced over his shoulder back at South, "I know who's behind this and where they are. Can you call Wash and have him send back-up. We need muscle."

"Why don't you call yourself?" South asked stiffly. "You don't appear to be having problems making calls. What was that call to Bennett?"

"I need him to send a sample back to the Facilty," he replied.

"What kind of sample is he sending back?" South asked, trying not to growl at him. "And I don't remember getting an explanation from you about knowing that kid's mom and why you've only realized this now."

"South, it's complicated."

"Start fucking talking."


	47. Chapter 47

Wash sighed as he waited for the hatch to open. He glanced at Maine who had walked up and joined him, "You sure you're up for this?"

-"It will be a nice change of pace. I'm more surprise you got permission."- He chuckled, -"Besides, under orders to watch your back and I have been told to never ignore the small one."-

Wash rolled his eyes, "Doesn't surprise me. She tells everyone that and then never worries about herself."

-"She'll be fine by herself until you get back."-

"It's not Mila I'm worried about. I know she'll be ok. Something seemed off when South called me." The ramp finished lowering. He looked over his shoulder, "Let's go people."

"Dude, why the hell did I have to come?" Grif huffed walking back from the cockpit as Smith and Bitters walked off.

"Locus said we needed muscle," Wash shrugged.

"Muscle and I aren't exactly in the same category," Grif rolled his eyes. Caboose walked by them humming. "And seriously…Caboose?"

"Locus said we needed muscle," Wash repeated. They walked off the ship and he looked around. Locus was waiting nearby the other ship. Wash walked up to him, everyone else trailing behind him. "Where do you need us?"

"Matthews will be over in a second to take them where I'll need them. The others are keeping watch where I believe the enemy is held up."

Wash nodded before looking around, "Where's South? I thought she'd be out here with you."

Locus let off a heavy sigh, his voice lowering, "She's on the ship with the boy and dog."

"That sounds odd for South…normally she likes to be where the action is," Wash looked towards the ship.

"Normally she's talking to me," Locus muttered. Wash looked back at Locus. "She's not talking to me currently."

"Why isn't she talking to you?" Wash asked slowly.

"Let's go get this finished and then I'll tell you since I may be needing your advice on how to fix it…"

"Uh, yea…sure," Wash trailed off as he turned, Matthews having joined them. The group followed him.

* * *

"Wash is there, I'm unclear about why you're calling me," Emma said as she adjusted Oliver on her lap.

"I just needed to talk to someone," South grumbled back through the screen.

"Well you're not doing much talking," Emma commented grabbing Oliver's hand as he reached for a loose strand of her hair. "Ollie, no." Oliver made a noise at her bringing swinging another hand towards South, fingers grabbing.

"Aw, buddy, miss you too," South chuckled, a small smile appearing on her face. She looked over her shoulder, "Are seven year old's supposed to sleep this much?"

"The boy still asleep?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"He was up for a bit, ate, played with the dog and then I turned on something for him to watch on one of the computers and he fell asleep. Not sure what else to do with him."

"Well, it's a stressful situation," Emma sighed. "Everyone deals with stress differently. Even kids. Did you tell him?"

"Not yet," South rubbed her forehead.

"Sooner you tell him the better."

"Not really my call," South shrugged leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

Emma narrowed her eye, giving South a confused look before Oliver grabbed her attention. She lifted him up and put him on the couch next to her, propping him on one of the pillows and grabbing a toy for him. She looked back at South, "What is that supposed to mean…?"

"I mean, not my call. Not my kid," South muttered.

"Yes…but his mother is dead. There's no one else," Emma said slowly.

"There's still his father," South sneered.

Emma continued to give her a confused look, "I thought he didn't know where he was."

"Kid doesn't. Never knew him. Thought I did," South shrugged again.

Something clicked in Emma's head, but instead of coming out and saying it, she looked at South, "Is this what you needed to call me about?"

"The mom was part of a select group of mercs that worked with Locus and trash-face. Locs said she disappeared on them, they thought she had gotten killed like the rest of the group."

"Only she didn't."

"Apparently," South huffed. "He had Bennett send back a DNA sample for Church to run."

"Did Church call back yet?" South shook her head. "But you think if he's requesting it, he already knows the answer."

"Something like that."

Emma watched her sister-in-law on the screen for a moment before giving a sigh, "South, it'll be ok. This could be a good thing."

"Yea? How?"

"Think about it, South. You get a kid and a dog. A family like the rest of us."

"I'm still trying to figure out my relationship-"

"South, you have it figured out," Emma chuckled shaking her head. "You guys are great. You have your moments, but hell so do the rest of us. Just don't shut out the idea. That boy is going to need people who will love him and take care of him."

South went to say something when she looked over her shoulder. Emma watched her wave someone over and pull the boy into her lap. She pointed at the screen, "Nathan, Emma. Emma, Nathan."

"Hi Nathan," Emma smiled giving him a wave.

"Emma is a geeky computer genius who's married to my twin brother," South explained to him.

"You have a twin brother?" Nathan asked looking up at South.

"Yup. I'm the smarter one though. Don't let him tell you different," South winked making Emma chuckle.

"No one is as smart as me though," Emma added.

"You wanna come back with us and meet her?" South asked looking at Nathan.

"What about my mommy?" Nathan asked.

Emma watched South as she fought with herself for a moment before giving a sigh. South adjusted the boy on her lap, a serious look on her face.

"We found your mom," South said.

"Is she ok?" Nathan asked quietly.

South bit her lip and shook her head, "Sorry kid…she wasn't. We were too late." Nathan nodded his head as his eyes started watering. "The rest of my team is going after the guys responsible though."

Nathan nodded as he reached up to wipe his face before looking at South, "I should go tell Button."

"Alright," South said as he crawled off her lap. "I'll be here if you need me."

Emma watched as he nodded and seemed to leave the screen before little arms threw themselves around South. She watched as her sister-in-law gave him a hug back and he left the screen again.

"You are such a softie when it comes to kids," Emma commented after South wiped at her cheek after a sniff.

"Shut up," South rolled her eyes. Emma detected a new worry though and shook her head.

"You did the right thing, South."

"I know," South sighed. She looked away a second before looking back at Emma, "I hate missing out on the action though."

"Why are you missing out on the action?" Emma chuckled.

"I may not be talking to a certain someone…" Emma went to say something before South cut her off, "I know, I know. Not his fault if he didn't know. I'll make it up to him later."

"I'm going to have to have Church check the weather," Emma teased. "These sudden mood changes can only mean a blizzard is coming."

South narrowed her eyes and flipped her off before closing the connection.

* * *

Wash watched Locus signal him and he turned to look at Caboose, "Caboose, remember what we talked about on the Pelican on the way here?"

"Yes Agent Washingtub," Caboose nodded.

"Great. Can you repeat it back to me?"

"Uh, break through the door."

"…And what else?" Wash prodded trying not to grind his back molars together.

"And then yell surprise," Caboose added sounding pleased with himself.

"No, Caboose," Wash shook his head, holding in the groan as Grif laughed quietly behind him. Wash turned to Grif, "Please tell me you at least understand what it is I want you to do?"

"Yea, about that…is there another plan where we're not used as battering rams into a potentially dangerous situation where I could be shot at?" Grif asked.

Wash could feel a headache coming as he seethed quietly. He glared at the two even though neither could see, "One of you, tell me what the plan is so that I can have some hope about getting to see my daughter in a few months."

"You're having a daughter Agent Washingtub?" Caboose said in awe.

"You knew that already genius," Grif muttered at him. "And seriously, Wash? Why do you have to lay on the guilt trip like that?"

"Because this is a serious situation we are in and I for one want to make sure that we all get home," Wash squeaked back. "I mean, if you realllly want to deal with Mila on a warpath, by all means. Screw this up."

"Is she the one that throws knives really good?" Caboose asked.

Wash huffed through his nose, his jaw clenched in agitation, "Yes."

"Oh, I like her! She cuts up my sandwiches really fancy when I ask her to," Caboose replied.

"Caboose, can you please concentrate!?" Wash half-yelled.

His radio comm opened, "Is there a problem over there?"

"Everything's fine," Wash replied back before shutting it off. He looked back at his two comrades, "Now let's all put on our serious hats for a second. You understand what I need you to do? Just nod, don't talk."

"Do-"

"GRIF!"

The orange soldiers shoulders slumped before giving a nod and waving his hand stepping back into position where Wash had told him. Caboose hurried over next to him, not wanting to be left out. Wash looked up at the roof and signed at Maine who was waiting for the signal. A second later, Maine was slamming down into the roof to a cacophony of noise as Wash yelled at Grif and Caboose to move. The two soldiers took off and slammed into the door they were at with all their force, breaking it off its hinges as their momentum kept them going forward. Locus's group following on the other side of the building as shots started ringing out.

The group of men that had been holed up didn't stand a chance as they were taken out, one by one. Locus and Wash regrouping as Locus pointed out the leader. Both took off after him as the others kept up their work of clearing the rest of the floor. Wash heard the man they were pursuing laughing, the laughter cutting abruptly short after he rounded a corner. The two men stopped when they saw Maine towering over the now almost unconscious man on the ground.

"Would you like the honors?" Wash asked holding his cuffs out for Locus.

Locus took them and knelt down, handcuffing the fallen leader's hands behind his back. Maine pulled him to his feet a moment later and gave him a shove as they headed back out to check on the rest.

"Appears all clear, sir," Smith said as he approached them.

"Good work," Wash nodded looking around. He paused when he saw the leader's shoulders shaking, realizing he was laughing to himself. Locus and Wash exchanged looks before Wash knelt down, "What are you laughing about?"

"You'd think our former leader would know us a bit better than that," the man looked up, giving Locus an evil smirk. "She was coming to warn you, ya know. It's too bad we already had the parts set up. Just needed the trigger back."

"What are you talking about?" Wash asked.

"I'd say you have thirty seconds to figure it out," the man started laughing again.

Wash looked at him, as his heart stopped, his brain quickly trying to work out the puzzle. He heard Locus take a breath before he was being pulled away.

"FALL BACK! GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Locus yelled. Everyone started scrambling at his words. Wash saw Maine grab both Grif and Caboose and start pulling them towards the exit they had made, the recruits and other agents following.

A second before he felt himself going through the air, he realized what the leader had been referring to.

* * *

An explosion made South stand up from where she had been sitting to go check out the noise. She felt Nathan join her and heard Button panting. Nathan slipped his hand in hers, "That sounded like what me and Button heard before it got really hot."

South looked down at him before looking back in the direction the disturbance had come from. She knew her team had gone that direction as panic gripped her. Turning, she headed back towards the console, gently pulling Nathan with her. She hit the radio button and waited for it to connect, "Wash , Locus, you gotta read?" Nothing but static answered her. She cursed before hitting the button again, "Hey assholes, somebody better answer me!"

"Those were bad words…" Nathan gave a quiet giggle.

"Yea, well get used to them from me, kid," South smirked at him before trying the radio again. "I'm not the best with censoring myself… Hey-"

"Stop yelling over the comm line," Locus's voice came across.

"Well then start answering the first time I call you," South griped back. "What the hell was that noise?"

"An electrical explosion," Locus replied. "We're on our way back, get the engines warmed up."

"What about the bad guys?" South asked.

"They've been dealt with. Get the engines warmed up."

"Effing aye…" South huffed putting the comm on so she could still talk to him as she did it. She started the engines, going over the instruments. "Why was there an electrical explosion?"

"Because they decided that taking themselves out while trying to take us out was a good idea."

Something in his voice through her, "Who got hurt?"

"We all have scrapes-"

"I wouldn't have to be warming the engines up if it was just scrapes and bruises."

"We're all alive."

"Locs, I swear to-"

"We're a minute out," Locus said before closing the connection.

"Son of a bitch…" South slammed some buttons.

"Are they coming back?" Nathan asked.

"Yea," South answered standing back up. "Sit up here, you get shot gun while I fly us back."

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked as he sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"You're going to come back to the Facility with us."

"Is that where you work?"

"Yup. There's another kid about your age there, she'll have a ball hanging out with you for a bit. Now hang tight, I'm gonna put you and Button up here and I'll be back as soon as we get loaded."

"Ok."

South gave a whistle and Button bounced up from where she had been sitting and hurrying up to the cockpit, short tail wagging as she put her chin on Nathan's leg allowing him to pet her. South walked back to the ramp and waited for a moment before she saw the group heading towards her. It took her a second to recognize the armor that was over Maine's shoulder.


	48. Chapter 48

Ross chewed on her nails as she waited for the pelican to land. Carolina was standing next to her with Ally who was trying to contain her excitement at meeting a new friend. The older reached over and grabbed Ross's hand, pulling it down away from her mouth.

"Stop stressing or I will send you home," Carolina said.

"Uncle Wash'll be ok," Ally reassured Ross as she bounced over to put her hands on Ross's stomach. "Is the baby moving?"

"A smidge," Ross answered. "If you stand still, maybe she'll forget you're trying to feel her move and she'll give you a nice wiggle."

"I can do that," Ally grinned up at her. "You really think she knows if someone's feeling for her?"

"It's a possibility," Ross shrugged as Carolina gave her a wink. They stood still for a few minutes until the roof opened and a pelican started lowering. Ally dropped her hands and bounced up to hang on the railing, watching the ramp lower. They watched as Maine was the first one off, Wash flung over his shoulder. Ross's hands flew back up to her mouth, "Oh no."

Carolina put a hand on her shoulder as Maine walked over to them, South jogging after a few seconds later. She put up her hands when she saw Ross was about to say something, "He's fine. Just woke up, but he's a bit scrambled at the moment."

Ross hurried around to Wash's face, one of his eyes cracked open as she put her hands on his chin, lifting his face up so she could see the gash on his head. "Did he not have his helmet on?"

"No, he did," South rolled her eyes. "It was a big explosion I'm told."

"M'fine…" Wash mumbled before breaking off into a jumble of nonsense.

"Maine, get him to Medbay. Mei's got everything prepped," Carolina said. Maine nodded and walked off, Ross hurrying ahead of him to get the door. She looked at South, "Anyone else get hurt?"

"Bitters is nursing a broken arm. He's worse after Wash," South replied. "The rest with us, have a few cuts and bruises. Nothing awful," South replied as they started filing off. "I told them all to get over to Medbay so that they can get cleared and cleaned up."

"Good call," Carolina nodded. "Locus not come back with you?"

"He and the ones who were not injured in the explosion stayed back for clean-up with the locals," South sighed. "They'll be back by tonight." Ally tugged at the sleeve of South's under armor. "What's up?"

"Momma said that you have a new friend for me," Ally said giving her an innocent look.

"Right," South nodded. "I told him I had to give your mom the scoop and everyone needed to do their thing before I introduced you."

"Everyone's doing their thing, Aunty South," Ally said putting her hands behind her back and bouncing on her toes.

South reached out and ruffled her hair as Carolina rolled her eyes in amusement. South headed back to the pelican and opened the door to the cockpit. "Button's not going to run amok is she?"

"What's amok?" Nathan asked as he slid off the seat, Button licking his hand.

"She's going to stay calm and close by you, right?" South clarified.

"She should. Button never really goes far from me," Nathan shrugged. He went to say something else but stopped.

"Alright. First sign of disobedience and it's leash time. Got it pup?" South said directing the question at Button. Button opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out. South held out a hand for Nathan to take and led him off the Pelican. They walked up to where Carolina and Ally were waiting.

"The big redhead is Carolina, she thinks she's in charge here," South said pointing at Carolina who raised an eyebrow at South. "And the little redhead is the one I was telling you about. Her name's Ally. Ally this is Nathan."

"Hi Nathan!" Ally waved excitedly.

"Hi," Nathan gave her a nervous smile. He patted Button's head, "This is Button. She's nice, so you can pet her if you want."

"She's pretty," Ally smiled holding out a hand for Button to sniff. "Hi Button. It's nice to meet you."

"Ally, why don't you go show Nathan around?" Carolina said. "Maybe you can get something to eat or drink."

"Ok! Come on Nathan," Ally said holding out a hand for him. "I'll give you the tour."

He looked up at South who nodded in Ally's direction, "You'll be ok. I won't be far away if you need me. Ally knows how to find me."

Nathan looked back at Ally before taking her hand. Ally immediately launched into a long winded story as she led him and the dog from the Garage. South ran a hand through her hair before she caught Carolina watching her. She narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Nothing," Carolina shrugged. "It's just always amazing to see how different you act around kids than you do us."

"Oh shut up," South rolled her eyes as they started walking.

* * *

Wash winced as Ross dabbed at the gash on his head. She rolled her eyes fondly at him, "You are such a baby…"

He shakily reached out a hand to put on her stomach, "How she doing?"

"Better if her daddy wasn't giving mommy a heart attack and slurring all his words together," Ross replied going back to cleaning around the wound. He gave a snort and lifted his head up making her give him a sour look. "Will you stay still for crying out loud?"

His head lolled back before dipping forward again, "Flesh wound…"

Ross sighed and looked over at where Mei was setting up the healing unit on Bitters, "Should he really be sitting up like this? He's not entirely coherent yet."

"If you pile up the pillows behind him, he can lean back on those. I don't want him flat. It's better to keep him as upright as possible until the bleeding stops and I get a chance to look at his head scan," Mei answered. "Best thing is to keep him talking and awake."

"Yup cuz the talking thing is going real well for him," Ross mumbled.

"You can leave," Mei replied back. Ross gave her a big smile. "Yea, yea. I can't wait until Felicity is back in here. Have you seen her since she's home?"

"I was going to go over and make her lunch and hang out for the afternoon while Marcos is at training, but looks like I may have to do some babysitting," Ross sighed.

"I'm sitting right here," Wash muttered up at her.

"I know dear," Ross smirked at him.

Wash looked up at her, squinting slightly, "Ya know how we keep going back and forth on names?"

"Do you have more suggestions?" Ross raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," he said still squinting at her. "I really think we should name her Lucy. You haven't given me an argument about why we shouldn't."

"You're right, I haven't,' Ross smirked tilting his head back down so she could see the wound. He reached up and grabbed her hands, looking back up at her. "Will you stop moving so I can finish cleaning this so all Mei has to do is stitch you up or whatever."

"You've argued with me about all of the other names we've thrown around, except that one," he said giving her as suspicious of a look as he could. She raised an eyebrow at him as he gave her a crooked smirk. "Is that it then?"

"Works for me," Ross grinned down at him. He lifted a hand and motioned her in with a finger. She rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss him.

"Puke!"

Ross pulled away, "Shut up Antoine!"

* * *

South smiled to herself as she watched Ally and Nathan throwing a ball around on the Floor for Button to chase, both laughing and running around with her.

"Seems like a good kid," Carolina commented from where they were watching from the lobby window.

"Alright so far," South shrugged. "Course, we've only really been around him for twenty-four hours or so. Who knows what's going to happen once shit calms down."

Carolina gave South a side-long look, "Have you contacted social services?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" South raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because there's a minor involved who has lost his only guardian," Carolina explained slowly.

"Guess you didn't get the message," South gave a snort. Carolina gave her a curious look. "Waiting on confirmation from a certain computer program…kid might be Locus's."

Carolina stared at her, blinking a few times before clearing her throat. "You're serious?"

"Of course I fucking am…I don't know what's taking so long on that confirmation," South called out giving the ceiling an annoyed look.

"I am under strict orders," Church answered not bothering to appear.

"From who!?"

"The requestor."

"Fuck that shit! He sleeps with me, spit it the fuck out," South snarled.

"Sorry sister," Church grumbled before getting quiet.

South gave Carolina an annoyed look, "Can't you do something about him?"

"South, I'm sure there's a reason Locus told him only to let him know the details of whatever it is he asked him to do," Carolina shook her head. "And Church is an asshole so I doubt whatever I say to him, will make him listen."

"You all suck…" South grumbled turning to lean back on the window.

"Not that I'm saying he couldn't be…but why so sure he's the boy's father?" Carolina asked after a minute.

"Mom was part of an original group that worked under Locus and the asshole. He told me that she disappeared on them, they thought she was killed. Apparently she abandoned them when she found out she was knocked up," South explained quietly. "He won't tell me anything else or any more details."

"It's possible that maybe it's not him. It could be Felix," Carolina pointed out.

South shook her head, "First off, have you seen the kid? Mom wasn't that dark. Latina heritage for sure, but definitely nowhere near dark enough to result in that combo. Besides, Nathan doesn't have any sign whatsoever of that rat bastard in him. Secondly…the way Locus talked about what he did tell me begs to differ."

"So…what if the boy turns out to be his? Are you in agreement to take him in?"

South shrugged as she straightened up, turning to lean back against the window, "Haven't discussed it. I got pissy and stopped talking to him before Wash got out and then we had to rush back here."

"Not that I want to crush your hope sand dreams here of the happy family life, but you realize how much things will change if you take in a seven year old, right?" Carolina gave her a serious look. South took a deep breath before letting it out, looking down at the floor. "Take it from me, everything changes. All your habits and things you do? You will have to either give it all up or adjust appropriately to include him. I'm not saying you couldn't do it, but…"

"Yea, I know," South huffed. "Kids change everything."

"They can yes," Carolina nodded. She gave South a smile, "Not that it's necessarily a bad thing. I'm extremely thankful Ally, and York, both popped back into my life when they did."

"Yea, they're pretty great I suppose," South gave a chuckle. She looked over her shoulder back out on to the floor, "It'll be one helluva conversation when Locs get back, that's for sure…"

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me," Carolina nudged her gently.

"Thanks C. Appreciate it."

* * *

"I should go talk to her…" North said scratching his head as Emma sat at his desk with Oliver.

"If the words aren't 'Hey South, I support what you're doing and I really think you and Locus are making the right decision', than no. No you don't need to talk to her," Emma answered giving her husband a look.

"There is no way the two of them are capable of-"

"North, stop and think about what you're going to say before it gets you in trouble," Emma warned. He huffed before walking over and holding his hands out for Oliver. Emma handed him the squiggling four month old. "Did I tell you someone was successful in rolling over this morning?"

"You did not," North smiled. He looked down at Oliver who was smiling at him before reaching out to touch North's face, "Little man, what'd I tell you about growing too quick?"

"Eh!"

"Yea, 'eh'," North chuckled. He looked back at Emma, "How about the cereal? Did that go better than yesterday?"

"We were more accepting, yes," Emma nodded. "Your turn tomorrow."

"Sure," North nodded. Emma watched him bounce Oliver a bit in his arms before he took a breath. "I really think I should talk to South about this whole thing."

Emma rolled her eyes, "What good will you talking to South about it do?"

"It will help her keep her head on straight and make the right decision about what she should do," North answered.

"Ok…and while you have the best intention, this is not a conversation to insert yourself into. It's between South and Locus. Let them handle it and figure it out. They are functioning adults."

"It's South…she's barely functioning half the time…"

"North, she's going to kick your ass if you try to give advice without her asking you for it," Emma shook her head. "Please listen to your wife."

"I just don't think the two of them are prepared to take in a kid. A dog, sure. A kid is different than a dog though."

"North, stop. You're going to drive yourself insane. And me in the process."

"Em-"

"Please?" Emma gave him a pleading look. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Emma pushed herself up from the desk, "I'm going to leave Ollie here with you. You boys can hang out for the afternoon while mommy gets some work done."

"Yea, sure," North nodded.

"And we're not going to go hunt down your sister at any point, got it?" Emma gave him a serious look.

"Emma-"

"North, I am incredibly serious on this."

"Fine."

"Good," Emma gave him a smirk before kissing his cheek. "Now behave."

"Will I get in trouble if she comes to me?" North asked as Emma's hand touched the doorknob.

"I think your sister is going to be too busy to come seek out your advice right now," Emma gave him a look before opening the door and walking out it.


	49. Chapter 49

Locus gave a heavy sigh before opening the front door. Minus a small side table lamp and the television being on, the rest of the house was dark and quiet. South was stretched out on the couch and appeared to be asleep. He sat down in one of the arm chairs and started unlacing his boots.

"About time you got back."

He looked up to see South with an eye cracked, giving him a smirk. He let out a breath, "There were a lot of things to clear up."

"One of the things left to clear up is upstairs in our bedroom," South replied as she stretched, a yawn escaping. Locus made a noise as he nodded. South sat up, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "Talk to Church?"

"Yes."

South waited, but Locus didn't continue. She reached behind her back and grabbed the pillow she had been using and threw it at him. He caught it and raised an eyebrow at her. "You know exactly why I did that. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"South…"

"I already have an inkling about what the answer is," South picked at her the fabric on her knee. He leaned back in the chair. "It's ok no matter what you tell me. I'm not gonna go anywhere. Is he yours or not?"

Locus ran a hand over his face, "Yes."

"Yes what?" South prodded.

"He is. I'm his father," Locus replied quietly. South leaned forward and patted the spot next to her on the couch. He gave her an unsure look before moving next to her on the couch. She leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder and reaching down to weaver her fingers in his. He turned and pressed his lips to the top of her head, "Thank you."

"For what?" South looked up at him.

"Being so understanding about this."

"Well, unless she told you before she disappeared, there really was no way for you to have known. It is what it is," she shrugged squeezing his hand. She chuckled, "And at least I know you weren't having sex with that asshole."

"That's not funny," Locus gave her a dry look.

"I'm just saying," South grinned. "So what's our next step?"

"Find him a safe place where he can have a normal childhood." South picked her head up and looked at him. He shook his head, "We can't take him in."

"Why not?" South asked, sitting back a bit. "He's your kid. He just lost his mom. Why not give him a dad?"

"South, we can't."

"I disagree," South shrugged crossing her arms. Locus looked at her. "Look, I know what it will mean if we take him in. And I know it would be easier to just call social services and let them deal with it, but I don't think that's why this happened."

"South, we both have pasts that would not allow for this to be a good environment to raise him," Locus argued. "Especially me."

"Right and I get that," South nodded. "Trust me, I do, but I really think the best thing for him would be to stick with us. He knows us, trusts us." Locus leaned forward to rub his hands over his face. "I know you think you don't deserve this or wouldn't be able to do this because of the things you've done, but-"

"You think otherwise," Locus sighed.

"Getting to know me well," South winked, giving him a smirk. He made a face at her, leaning back again. She leaned back and stretched her legs across his lap. "May I propose something?"

"You're asking permission to give me one of your crazy ideas?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jackass," South nudged him with a foot. "Let's give it until the weekend." Locus went to say something, but she cut him off, "No, listen. Let's have him hang out here until after the weekend. Get to know him and see if working him in to our lives will be something we can get used to. He is your kid, it's only right you try."

"And what if we deem this bad…"

"If we deem this bad, then I think I know of a good pair that I can probably convince to take him…"

"Wouldn't it be best to go through social services?" Locus asked.

"Normally, but this is your kid. I want a say in it."

"You're not his mother."

"I may not be, but you are only his father by biology at this point," South replied. "So…"

Locus sighed, "This is a bad idea…"

"That's not a no."

"It's not, but I know where this is going to lead…"

"Would it be so bad?" South asked. Locus gave her a look out of the corner of his eyes. South moved so that she could straddle his lap, moving his hands to her hips before resting hers on his shoulders.

He looked up at her, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" South smirked leaning down to kiss him.

"It looks like something that is going to have to be put on the list of things we would have to adjust if the boy stays here," he answered. She rolled her eyes and went to move back to her original seat. He tightened his hold, keeping her in place causing her raise an eyebrow at him. "You did say he was asleep in our bed, correct?"

"Yup," South smirked leaning forward again. "Don't worry, I know how to be quiet."

"Not what I'm worried about…"

* * *

York walked in to Carolina's office to see her laying on the floor with Tyler on a blanket. She glanced up at him as he closed the door and walked over to join her on the floor.

"Reschedule for next week."

She glanced at him again, "Do I need to make arrangements to make sure you don't miss it this time?"

"I won't miss it, but if it makes you feel better than by all means you may be my chauffeur," York sighed.

"I don't want to be a chauffeur," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I want to be a supportive and loving wife in this trying time for you."

"You're not that funny," York smirked as she grinned up at him. "I'm only doing this because I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes and I love you too," Carolina replied reaching over to squeeze his hand. "I really do appreciate everything you do for me."

"Which is why I do it," he grinned before leaning down to kiss her forehead. He looked over at Tyler, "And how is little man doing this morning?"

"Little man is doing great," Carolina replied as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Where's Ally?"

"She is hanging out with Nathan out on the floor."

"With or without supervision?"

"South is in the computer lab with Emma," York answered.

"Any word on what they're going to do with him?" Carolina asked.

York shook his head, "Not to me. Ally wants him to hang around though. She likes all the friends she's made."

"I'm sure she does," Carolina replied. "She was asking me last night if we're going to have another birthday party for her."

"She wants one I take it?" Carolina nodded. "I'm game for whatever. We could probably do it here since she's going to want to invite all her friends."

"Fine with me," York answered. "Wash stop in yet?"

"No, but he's due over any minute for your mum to give him another round of the healing unit."

"Jeez, he really must have got knocked in the head," York shook his head.

"Have you seen his helmet?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him. "Locus brought it back with him last night. Your dad is going to have his work cut out for him fixing it."

"Just like I'm sure Ross had her work cut out with him at home. Remember what he used to be like when he got concussions on our missions?" York chuckled.

"I'm sure she's just as entertained with him as we used to be," Carolina answered. "Oh, any problem with me taking a group of recruits out for an overnight this weekend?"

"I guess it should be fine," York replied. "Just the one night?"

"Yea. I want to test a couple of them a bit," Carolina shrugged. "Then when Wash is good to go out, then we'll sit down and talk about taking a few more out on tougher ones. I'd like to sneak some in before Ross has the baby since I know he'll probably not want to go out for a while. I figured it'd be better to check with you first before I actually make any plans."

"That was very considerate of you," York smirked. "And yea, that's no problem. I'm pretty sure I can handle both kids by myself for a night. You go be super mom."

"You're the best," Carolina smirked leaning forward to kiss him.

* * *

"Wash, get up," Ross shoved him. He groaned at her in response. "Don't give me that. You need to be across the street in ten minutes. Get up."

"My head hurts…"

"Which is why you need to be across the street, now move it," she growled pulling the blanket off of him. He reached over for one of the pillows. Ross grabbed it before he could and smacked him on the hip with it. "Wash, get the hell up."

"But my head…just sleep…"

Ross huffed and put her hands on the mattress to lean down near his head. "The sooner you get up, the sooner your head will not bother you. Don't make me tell you again." He moaned at her causing her to roll her eyes and grabbed his hand to pull him, "Don't make me pull you up."

"Not allowed to lift heavy stuff…"

"Exactly. Don't make me try to lift you up out of this bed," she warned. He huffed and started moving. She let go of his hand and put it on her stomach, "Thank you. You have two minutes to be dressed and downstairs."

"Now who's the drill sergeant…" he mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his temples.

"Revenge is sweet my dearest," she winked at him before leaving the room.

Rebel was sitting near the top of the step when she walked out. He made a noise at her before turning and running down the stairs. Ross gave a heavy sigh as she followed him down knowing that he wanted his dish filled. Sure enough, he was sitting in front of the empty bowl. She filled it and waited for Wash to walk down the stairs a minute later.

"Glad to see you at least put a shirt on…" she mumbled when he got to the bottom.

He squinted at her, "Look…massive headache does not necessarily make for coherent me. I put sweat pants on too. Can we go?"

"Yes Mr. Grumpy-pants," Ross motioned towards the front door. They walked across the street and into the Facility, Ross giving a wave to South who was out on the floor with the Ally and Nathan before following Wash to the Medbay. Mei was motioning for Wash to sit down on one of the beds when Ross walked in. "Please tell me the Healing unit works on changing people's moods too?"

"If only," Mei chuckled. "Someone not in a good mood this morning?"

"Nope," Ross smirked back. "Had to basically pry him out of bed to come over here."

"No problems sleeping?" Mei asked looking back at Wash.

"Woke up a couple times from the pounding in my head," Wash answered.

"And you had no problem keeping an eye on him while he slept?" Mei directed at Ross.

"Nope. I'm up a couple times during the night now because I have to pee. I just checked on him then," Ross replied.

"Have you eaten?" Mei asked.

"No, I just got up and came here," Wash sighed. "And honestly my head hurts too much to even consider eating…"

"Well let's get that fixed," Mei gave him a kind smile as she started setting up the healing unit.

"I'm gonna go visit Felicity quick while you're here. Is that ok?" Ross asked looking at Wash. He gave her a nod. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Great. Love you."

"You too," he mumbled.

She turned to leave and headed out to the dorms to where Miller and Diaz's apartment was. She gave a knock before cracking the door, "Hello."

"Hey Mi," Miller called. Ross walked the rest of the way in, shutting the door behind her. "Didn't know you were coming over."

"Yea well, Wash needed an extra round of the healing unit this morning so figured while he was sitting there, I'd come over here. Marcos is at drill, right?"

"Yea. He was going to check in on me after," Miller said as she carefully adjusted herself on the couch so that she was sitting up.

"How ya feeling?" Ross asked sitting in the space Miller had made for her.

"Ok," she shrugged making a face. "Sore still, but slightly better. I don't think it would bother me as much if Marcos would let me do more while he's home. He insists on getting me anything and everything I need so that I don't have to get off the couch."

"I'd be taking advantage of that," Ross chuckled. "Not that Wash doesn't already try, so I understand your pain there, but it was nice to get revenge a bit last night."

"So what happened?" Miller asked.

"Oh there was apparently a big explosion from a bomb that went off and between the concussive explosion and debris falling on his head, someone got a bit scrambled," Ross answered. "George has to fix his helmet. He had a skull fracture and an extremely severe concussion before the first round of the healing unit. Mei didn't want to rush it too much in case there was some swelling or whatever. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Makes sense," Miller shrugged. "How about that kid? Did he come back with everyone?"

"He did," Ross nodded. "I haven't met him yet, but I know South took him home with her."

"Huh, wonder how come…"

"I'm sure we'll find out," Ross sighed.


	50. Chapter 50

Locus finished firing off the round he had in the rifle before looking down to check the readings in the system. Everyone else had finished their training schedules for the day and he had assumed North had left to go home so he was slightly surprised when he walked out of his office, closing the door behind him.

"I thought you'd gone home already," Locus said when North approached him.

"Few things I had to finish up," North shrugged. "Surprised you're still here."

"I'm normally here after everyone else," Locus reminded him.

"True," North nodded. "I just thought you would be heading out earlier what with there being a kid waiting with South." Locus let out a heavy breath, his jaw clenching. "Things not going well?"

"I suppose they're going fine...It's hard to judge seeing as it's only been a little over a day with all three of us under the same roof."

"Not that I want to intrude on anything-"

"Especially since your wife gave you strict orders not to," Church reminded him as he appeared nearby.

"Church, don't interrupt unless you know what I'm going to say," North glared at the AI. Church held up his hands in surrender. Satisfied, North looked back at Locus, "Have you guys talked about what you're going to do with him?"

"South wants us to take him in," Locus answered. "I don't necessarily agree it to be the wisest decision."

"Can I ask why?"

"Do you really have to?" Locus huffed.

"Yea dude, does murdering psychopath ring a bell?" Church chuckled. Both men turned to glare at him. "Oh come on, you totally were...you were just getting paid for it." Locus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, look at it this way, it's not like mommy dearest had the cleanest history. Hers is just as fucked up as yours dude."

"How exactly would you know that information?" Locus asked. "The name she used when she was working with us was an alias. We had no records of real names of any of the mercenaries that worked with us."

"She worked with you, that's how," Church answered. "Besides, why else would she have trained that dog to protect that kid like their lives depended on it? She knew it was all going to come back to bite her in the ass and it did."

"He's got a point," North said looking at Locus. Locus gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh and speaking of dog," Church cut over what Locus was going to say, "Has anyone even bothered actually checking that thing's collar?"

"Why?" Locus asked.

"Uh, because it might have a data chip on it?" Church offered.

"Why didn't you say anything when I got back yesterday?" Locus growled at him.

"Dude, you had enough going on in your head at the time. I wasn't going to add more shit on top of it."

"Were you able to look at any of it?"

"As much as I wanted to, no," Church huffed. "I decoded it so you could access it whenever you had the need for it."

"I appreciate it," Locus said taken aback.

"Yea well…I get enough entertainment with everyone else's crap. Least I can do is leave you out of it…for now," Church shrugged before flickering. "South said to tell you they're across the hall and will be over in a minute. Ally's still showing him around."

* * *

"So normally I wouldn't have a big deal about this…" Simmons trailed off, his voice fluctuating as South stood staring at him with her arms crossed, "But I really need these kids out of here…"

"Ally is showing Nathan around. We'll leave when she's done," South shrugged, giving him a cool look.

"But their screwing up all my stuff!" South reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling him up to her. He gave her a nervous squeak, "Which is totally fine. I can fix it."

"That's what I thought," South smirked letting him go. "Ya know, you really need to grow a backbone."

"Lady, I've been telling him that for years," Grif commented from where he was sitting with his feet propped up on the front desk.

"I hate all of you," Simmons muttered before walking away to head down one of the aisles the kids had already been down.

"Don't mind him," Grif said as South walked over to hop up on to the desk he was leaning on. "He's got issues."

"Don't we all?" South smirked.

"So what are you doing with the kid that's not our kid?" Grif asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing with him?" South asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Looks like you're keeping him. Are you keeping him?"

South sighed and lowered her voice, "I have Locs convinced to wait til after the weekend."

"Sure he loved that," Grif commented dryly.

"It's only right he gets to know him whether he stays with us or not," South huffed.

Grif cracked an eye that had been closed to look at her, "Not to mention you got yourself attached."

"Shut up." She checked the time before sighing. "Hey Church?"

"Sup?" Church asked not bothering to appear.

"Locs still here?"

"In the range with your brother."

"Great. Tell him we'll be by in a minute to grab him."

"Done."

"Thanks Church."

"No problemo," Church answered.

South took a breath, "Ally, wrap it up!"

"Coming!" Ally called back. A few seconds later, she appeared with Nathan in tow. She dropped Nathan's hand so that she could jump onto the back of Grif's chair and give him a hug. "Hi Uncle Grif! Did you have a good nap? We let you sleep when we came in. I know you like your naps."

"You are the best kid ever," Grif chuckled reaching back to ruffle her hair.

"Did you meet Nathan yet?" Ally asked motioning at the boy who was now standing next to South.

"Hey other kid," Grif waved. "Yea we met on the pelican."

"You were the orange one that was pretending he was hurt so he could nap," Nathan giggled.

"Don't go spreading that around," Grif smirked at him.

"Alright," South chuckled pushing herself off the desk. "Let's go grab Locus and we'll take Ally home and go make dinner."

"Do you think that I could come over for dinner instead of going home?" Ally asked. "I'm sure Momma and Daddy wouldn't mind."

"Mom already gave me orders to take you home. We'll be at Emma and North's for dinner this weekend so we'll see you there." Ally gave her a confused look. "Your mom's doing an overnight this weekend so to make sure you get fed, you and your dad and brother are doing dinner with all of us."

"Oh," Ally nodded before giggling. "Daddy wouldn't forget to feed us. I wouldn't let him."

"Kid after my own heart," Grif chuckled.

"Alright, well let's go," South said. Nathan slipped his hand in hers as they walked across the hall. Locus and North were just putting away their rifles as Ally ran up to them. South gave a wave with her free hand before looking down at Nathan, "Have you met my brother yet?"

"Nope," Nathan shook her head.

"Right, well," South said as they stopped in front of North and Locus. "Nathan, this is my twin I told you about. North, this is Nathan."

"Hey there Nathan," North said bending down to hold out a hand for the boy to shake. Ally smiled before throwing herself onto North's back. He chuckled, "Hope Ally is giving you the best tour ever."

"Yea, we're having lots of fun," Nathan smiled at him. "This place is really cool."

"I will make sure I pass along that compliment to Emma," North chuckled. "She programmed most of everything here."

"Ally told me," Nathan replied.

"Yea, I wouldn't forget something important like that," Ally commented.

"Course not," North chuckled.

"We were just coming over to grab you to go home for dinner," South said looking at Locus.

"Ah."

"I can take Ally if you want," North offered. "It's not like she's right next door."

"Kid?" South looked at Ally.

"Works for me!" Ally smiled before giving a giggle as North stood up with her still on his back.

"Thanks North," South said. She looked up at Locus, "You ready?"

Locus glanced down at Nathan before nodding at her. He walked the rifle over to the rack before following South and North out. Ally yelled goodbye to them as North headed across the street and to their houses while they continued down the street.

South opened the front door when they got to the house, Nathan hurrying in to greet Button who was stretched out on the couch, having made herself quite at home the second South had brought her inside. She looked over her shoulder at Locus as she slipped her shoes off, "Why don't you and Nathan take Button out back to do her business and I'll start dinner or something."

Locus raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you going to make? We don't have much here."

"I'll find something and worse case I will order a pizza and go pick it up," South shrugged. "Is that ok? You'd be by yourselves."

"That's fine," he replied heading towards the kitchen.

"Nathan," South looked over at him when Locus didn't say anything, "Locs is going to help you take Button outside since she's not used to the yard."

"Ok," Nathan hopped up off the couch. "Come on Button."

* * *

Wash moaned in protest as Ross slipped out of his grip to get up to answer the door. She shook her head at him as she opened it and South walked in with a wave.

"Howdy neighbor. What's up?" Ross asked as she closed the door. Rebel stuck his head out from the kitchen to see who was there before deciding it wasn't worth his time and disappearing.

"Came to see how Wash is doing and I am waiting for pizza's to be delivered," South answered as she took a seat in the chair.

"Delivered where?" Wash asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Here," South shrugged giving him a smirk.

"Why are you have pizzas delivered to my house when your house is right next door?" Wash asked confused as Ross sat back down on the couch with him.

"Because it gives the illusion that I am walking to get them" South explained.

Wash went to say something when Ross cut him off, "Giving him some time with the kid by himself?"

"Yup."

"How's it going?"

"Hard to say," South shrugged. "Hasn't spent all that much time with him yet which is why I figured I would fake going to get pizza and have them delivered here."

"He probably doesn't know how to act," Wash suggested reaching up to rub his head. Ross grabbed his hand and pulled it down. "There's no stitches!"

"Maybe not, but you're still tender so let it alone," Ross gave him a look.

"Remind me to never get hurt again…" Wash grumbled.

"Yea like that'll happen," South snorted. Wash made a face at her. She looked at Ross, "Grif took video of him while he was concussed. It's pretty entertaining, you should check it out."

"No, don't do that," Wash rubbed his face.

"I think that sounds like a really entertaining idea," Ross smiled at him.

"Doesn't it?" South grinned.

"No it doesn't," Wash made a face at her again.

"Probably best to make sure I get copies to show Lucy when she's older," Ross grabbed his hand and weaved her fingers through it as he gave her a sour look.

"Is that what you decided? Lucy?" South asked.

Ross nodded, "Yup. Wash suggested it a few weeks ago."

"Though it took somebody up until my head was cracked open to tell me that she liked it back when I suggested it," Wash huffed as he took their entwined hands and ran a knuckle across her bump.

"I can't always let you have an easy time now can I?" Ross asked.

"You could. I know I'd appreciate it."

"Yea, but the rest of us won't," South chuckled. "You guys haven't eaten, right?"

"We were just discussing before you came over," Ross answered.

"Good. I have two pizzas coming, one for you guys."

"That was very nice of you, thank you."

"Why?" Wash asked giving her a skeptical look. "What do you want…?"

South chuckled when Ross elbowed him. South shrugged, "Consider it thanks for letting me come sit here on your chair so that Locs can spend some time with the kid. His kid by the way if you haven't heard that news."

"How is the kid doing anyway?" Wash asked. "Nathan, right?"

"Yea and as ok as a seven year can be after losing his mom," South huffed.

"Are you going to tell him that Locus is his dad?" Ross asked curiously.

"That's up for Locs to decide. I don't want to tell him what he needs to do."

"Even though you're forcing him to spend time with a kid he's not sure he wants to be around?" Wash raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am not."

"Ya kinda are."

"Shut up," South glared at him. "That's not what I'm doing."

"Mi?"

"I am not agreeing with either of you," Ross put up a hand. A thoughtful look came over her face. She looked at Wash, "Why don't you ask Locus to help you with the nursery? You've been around Ally enough, maybe if he and Nathan help, he can kind of take a lead from you on how to act around him."

"I think that's a good idea," South nodded.

"Wash?"

He let out a heavy sigh, "I suppose. Want I should call him now or should I mention it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. That way he doesn't know I was here and we were discussing it." The doorbell rang and she pushed herself up so that she could get it, "Thanks for the chat."

"Anytime. Thanks for the pizza."


	51. Chapter 51

"Am I doing it right?" Nathan asked looking up at Wash as he surveyed the boys paint job.

"Well, I'm not really an expert, but it looks ok, so sure," Wash smiled at him.

"You're silly mister," Nathan giggled.

"So I'm told," Wash chuckled before giving a sigh.

"Can I go get a drink?"

"Yea, sure. Mila and South are both down in the kitchen. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to assist."

"Kay."

Wash watched him skip out of the room before turning to Locus, "Cute kid." Locus made a face at him before going back to what he was doing. "Things not going well?"

"No, they're fine," Locus answered. "Thank you for the use of the air mattress."

"Don't mention it," Wash shrugged. He watched Locus work for a moment before taking a hesitant breath, walking over to close the door. "Are they really going fine?"

"I don't really have much choice in the matter so I'm not sure the point of your question."

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" Wash raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a choice."

"I don't," Locus huffed putting the roller down in the pan. He pushed his hair back. "There was a data chip on the dog's collar."

"Oh. Did…did you look at it?"

"Last night. His mother left me a message. I don't know how she knew it was going to get to me, but she did apparently."

"Apparently," Wash agreed. "What'd she say?"

"She wants Nathan to stay with me where he'll be safe, which is unfortunate because I don't see it being all that safe staying with us. Nor do I think it's for the best, but apparently my opinion on the subject does not matter."

"Did she say anything else?" Wash asked.

"I didn't think you one for idle gossip," Locus smirked at him.

"So you're ok just having South to talk to on the subject?"

Locus made a face before letting out another big breath, "She claims Felix found out that she was pregnant and threatened her. That's why she left without a word."

"Were you two that serious?" Wash asked curiously.

"No."

"I see," Wash said scratching the back of his head. "Does South know about this message?"

"Not yet."

"But the boy is going to stay?"

"It would be wrong to send him away when he's gotten attached to South…she'd never forgive me." Wash gave a quiet chuckle. Locus gave him a suspicious look, "What?"

"Nothing,," Wash smirked. Locus rolled his eyes. "Again, it's that whole over a year ago thing where we were trying to kill each other and now we're here, prepping a nursery for a daughter I never thought I'd have and talking about a son you never thought you would have like we've been friends for years."

"In a different life, we could have been," Locus shrugged.

"Excellent point," Wash gave a short laugh.

* * *

"Careful, it's hot," Ross said putting a mug of cocoa on the table in front of Nathan.

"Thanks, but I know," Nathan said grabbing the handle and carefully pulling it closer to himself. He looked up at Ross, "Mommy used to make it with milk."

"My dad used to too," Ross smiled at him as she sat down across from him. South was sitting on the same side as him. "I would have, but the only milk we currently have is milk that I have caught Wash drinking directly out of. I figured I'm the only one that doesn't mind sharing his germs."

"Ew, gross," Nathan giggled.

"Wash is just full of grossness," South informed him making him giggle again.

"Miss South says you and Mister Wash are having a baby," Nathan said.

"We are," Ross nodded. "She's coming in a couple of weeks."

"I never been around babies before. It was just me and mommy."

"Have you met Ally's little brother yet?" Nathan shook his head.

"You'll meet him tomorrow," South said. "We're going over to Emma and North's for dinner. You'll get to meet Oliver too." She looked at Ross, "Are you guys coming over?"

"I believe so," Ross nodded. "I'm surprised Carolina didn't ask Wash to go out with her this weekend."

"She's taking Tucker and Sarge with her," South shrugged. "It's not the whole group anyway. She took the ones out that didn't go with Locs and I. She figured Wash might have been too scrambled yet to go. Next time, it's him and all the recruits."

"Sounds like she's got a plan," Ross chuckled.

"Carolina always has a plan. Sometimes it's a bad one, but she's got one," South chuckled as Ross laughed. "Said she wants to get as many overnights in with Wash before he can't go out for a little while."

"Oh trust me, I can already see myself begging her to send him out," Ross replied dryly.

"Aw come on, you're not going to want him bothering you constantly with his incessant whining if he's doing it right?"

"He'll be fine, but yea, basically." Wash's data-pad started going off. Ross pushed up from the chair and walked over to answer when she saw it was either York or Carolina calling. "Good evening."

"Hi Mila! Is Uncle Wash available? I wanted to skate tomorrow, but momma said I should call and ask Uncle Wash since he got cracked in the head," Ally said really quick.

Ross chuckled and started heading towards the stairs, "Well, if you let me head upstairs, I can get him and you can ask him yourself."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I bet," Ross chuckled as she walked up the stairs. She rounded the banister and headed in to the nursery, slightly surprised to find the door closed. Cracking it open she poked her end in, "Phone call."

"You could have just yelled for me or sent South up instead of poking your head in where there's paint fumes," Wash grumbled at her as he put down the paint brush and walked over to take it from her, heading in to their bedroom.

Ross rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorway. She heard Locus give a quiet chuckle before turning her head to give him an inquisitive look.

"You're going to stay there on purpose now, aren't you?" Locus asked.

"Course," Ross gave him a grin. "He's over-reacting. He got the paint that isn't supposed to have so many harmful fumes."

"I'm sure he's just being cautious."

"Overly, but it's appreciated," Ross shrugged a hand going to her stomach. "Nathan's a cutey by the way." Locus gave her a nod. "South's really good with him."

Locus sighed, "I wish she wouldn't have gotten herself attached, but yes, I agree."

"You'll be fine, stop worrying," Ross gave him a smirk.

"I'm not worried," he said giving her a confused look.

"As much as you want to be in denial here," Ross took another step into the room, "You can't really pull one over on me. I've been living with Mr. Insecure. And while he's better than I thought he would be, I know he's still worried about being a good dad. He's going to be amazing and so are you."

She heard the bedroom door open and footsteps coming closer, followed by a huff, "I told you to stay out until I know it's dry."

"I don't smell anything," Ross shook her head giving him a cocky smile.

"Smart ass. I love you. Get out," Wash motioned for the door.

"Are you going skating tomorrow?" Ross asked not moving.

"I told her I would call in the morning when I wake up and see how my head is. Now please, leave the room before I have to remove you myself."

"Daddy is super bossy, but don't worry," Ross patted her stomach as she walked by him, pausing in the doorway, "Mommy will teach you all the ways to get him to melt."

"Just what I need…" Wash sighed giving her a smirk. She gave him a wink. "Out."

"Behave boys."

* * *

"It's not going to be as awful as you think it's going to be," North smirked as he stirred the onions and pancetta around in the pan he was using.

"I don't see you making an appointment to go," York grumbled from where he was sitting at the table as North cooked.

"My wife is content with our current situation, so I don't think I need to make an appointment," North replied. "Besides, we may want more kids. Emma just wants to wait until Oliver's a bit older."

York sighed, "Lucky…"

"Are you not content with the children you have?"

"It's the possibility of options," York argued.

"York, buddy...it's not me you have to convince. If it's more kids you may possibly want, you're gonna have to discuss it with Carolina," North shook his head as he tossed in the noodles he had made previously. Emma walked out and over to the fridge to grab a bottle, pausing to kiss North on the cheek. "Tell your brother to suck it up and just go get his thing taken care of."

"Are you still on about that?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"If a certain asshole AI didn't keep playing that stupid old Family Guy clip about vasectomies then maybe I wouldn't be so concerned about it," York grumbled crossing his arms.

"Stop being a baby. It's not that big a deal."

"Says you…"

"You are such a baby. No wonder Carolina doesn't want any more kids. She's already got a handful," Emma shook her head at him.

"Oh you're so funny…" York rolled his eye. "My youngest fairing alright?"

"Still asleep on Ross," Emma answered. "Hear from Ally or Wash yet?"

"Nope. I'm sure the kid is putting him through his paces," York sighed rubbing the side of his face.

"I'm sure," Emma nodded. "Well, mine is hungry so let me know when dinner's done."

"Is South here yet?"

"Does it sound like she's here?" Emma asked. "North told them five. It's ten of. I'm sure they're on their way."

York watched her leave the room before looking back at North, "She's a smartass."

"Takes one to know one," North smirked back at him.

"So how are they doing with the extra body anyway?" York asked.

North shrugged as he pulled down plates from the cabinet, "Alright I suppose. Haven't heard too much complaint."

"Hear their plans?"

"Locus claims he doesn't have a choice. The mother left him a message saying she wanted him to take him in, that he would be safe. Safe from what, none of us could probably guess, but she seemed to think it best."

"What, was she living under a rock that she doesn't know what he almost did to this planet?" York asked.

"One can only guess."

York sat in thought for a moment as North pulled down plates. "Maybe whatever shit she was involved in was worse than his."

"You really think she was involved in something with a kid to take care of?" North asked skeptically.

"Hey, it's a thought," York shrugged.

* * *

South rapped lightly on the door frame before stepping into the spare room upstairs that they had put Nathan in. He was sitting on the air mattress they borrowed from Wash while Button laid on the floor next to it.

"Ready to go kid?" South asked. Nathan shrugged before pulling his knees up. South walked over and knelt down, petting Button who's tail had started thumping on the ground. "What's up?"

Nathan gave a sniff, "I miss my room…"

"Well, I have to talk to Locs yet, but there's a chance that maybe we could start making this your room. How's that sound?"

"Ok I guess, but it still wouldn't be like my house…"

"I'm sure it'll start feeling like home after a while," South said in an attempt to make him feel better.

"I guess…"

"Something else bugging you?" South asked.

Nathan gave another sniff, "I miss mommy…"

South sighed before moving to sit next to him on the air mattress. She rubbed his back, "I know. I'm sorry about what happened." Nathan surprised her by turning and snuggling in to her, trying to hide his sniffles. She saw Locus poke his head around the door, motioning to give them a moment. He nodded and turned to head back downstairs.

"Do we have to go to dinner?" Nathan asked when he'd finally calmed himself down.

"Well, I know Ally was really looking forward to hanging out again, but if you don't want to go, we can stay here."

"Ally will be there?" Nathan asked picking his head up to look at her.

"Yup."

"Oh…well then I guess we can go," Nathan gave a little shrug before wiping his nose on his arm.

"Alright," South gave a short chuckle as she stood up. "Get your shoes on and meet us downstairs."

"Ok."

South headed out of the room and downstairs to where Locus was waiting on the couch. He glanced up at her, "Everything alright?"

"No, but it'll get there I guess," South sighed walking over to lean against the arm next to him. "Have you thought about if he's staying?"

"I have," he sighed. South raised an eyebrow at him. "He can stay if that's what he would like."

"Are you sure?" South asked him.

"I'm sure." South leaned forward to kiss his forehead as footsteps came running into the room. "We'll talk more later."

South nodded before turning to look at Nathan, "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

She pushed herself off the chair and held out a hand to pull Locus up. The three of them left the house and headed down the street. South opened the door to her brother's, not bothering on knocking, which was good because both Tyler and Oliver seemed to be throwing fits. Chuckling she leaned against the back of the couch where Oliver was being bounced by Emma.

"What's the deal little man? You miss me?" South chuckled.

"The deal is that I think someone is teething," Emma grumbled.

"Ah. And what's T's issue?" South smirked looking over at Ross who was holding him. "Shouldn't his father be doing that?"

"Tyler woke up and decided he was hungry. York's heating a bottle up," Ross answered.

"Rest of the guys are in the kitchen," Emma said looking up at Locus. She glanced at Nathan who was peeking over the couch, "I believe Ally is out there as well."

Nathan tucked himself against South. She looked over at Locus, "Want to let her know we're here?"

"Sure," Locus nodded before heading out to the kitchen. North was making drinks as Ally appeared to be supervising York who was waiting for the bottle to finish warming up. Wash was sitting at the table and gave a wave to Locus when he saw him.

"Hey there," North greeted.

"See, look. I bet Nathan's here now," York said to Ally. "Go play a game or something."

"Ok, but don't make Tyler's bottle too hot. Momma said it only needs to be a little warm," Ally instructed.

"Kid, I think I know how to warm up a bottle. Just because your mom told you to keep an eye on me, doesn't mean you have to," York grumbled at her. She gave him a big smile before skipping past Locus and out to the living room. York rolled his eye, "Gotta enjoy that when mom gives an order, she listens to the fullest extent."

"Well, she is your daughter," Wash chuckled.

"Oh just wait…I can't wait to rub this in your face years from now," York grumbled as he pulled the bottle out and checked the temperature. He headed out to the living room.

"Sorry we're late," Locus said as North handed him a glass.

"Not a problem," North replied. "Dinner's ready, we were just waiting for you guys."

"I apologize again."

"Don't worry about it. The boys were being restless," North shrugged.

Locus nodded before heaving a sigh, "I had a question for the four of you."

"What's up?" Wash asked.

"I was hoping you three would be willing to come with to help grab some of Nathan's stuff from his house," Locus replied.

"He staying with you guys then?" North asked.

"It would appear so," Locus reached up to rub his forehead. "I figure it might make him more comfortable if he has as much of his things as he wants. Plus, I'm sure the city would appreciate someone coming to clean the house out."

"I'm in," North nodded.

"Think the four of us will be enough?" Wash asked.

"I don't see why not," Locus shrugged.

Wash nodded, "I'll check with Mi, but I don't see a problem."

"That's because you are the problem," York chuckled coming back in. "What are we talking about?"

"Locus asked for our assistance in fetching some of Nathan's stuff," North informed him.

"Sounds fun," York shrugged. "Long as I'm home for Thursday, let's do it."

"What's Thursday?" Wash asked.

"No, we don't ask that question," North cut off York's response. "You'll get drug into an attempt at gaining sympathy for him."

"I'm not going to do that," York huffed.

"All you've been doing is whining at me since you got here. I don't think Wash and Locus will put up with it like I have."

"Whatever," York rolled his eye.


	52. Chapter 52

"You sure you're ok?" Tucker asked catching Carolina as she winced from lifting her bag off the ground.

"Yes, I'm sure," Carolina rolled her eyes. "It's not my first bruise."

"Yea, but that was-"

"Tucker," Carolina cut him off. "I'm going to turn you in to a bruise if you ask me again."

"All in all, I'd say it was pretty successful," Sarge piped up.

"I agree," Carolina nodded with a chuckle. "You two rest up and I'll see you tomorrow. Any notes you want me to discuss with Wash, have to me after drill tomorrow."

"G'nite C," Tucker waved.

"Say hello to the mister and the little ones," Sarge called.

"Will do," Carolina waved as she headed out of the Garage.

A few minutes later, she was walking into her house. She paused as she looked around to see what a mess the living room had turned into, not a soul in sight. Closing her eyes, she took a few breaths threw her nose before turning to head upstairs. After tossing her bag down, she walked over to the bathroom, lifting her shirt over her head. When she got to the mirror, she huffed, seeing that the purple bruise on her side took up a larger area than what she had been expecting.

"Whose ass am I kicking?" York huffed making her jump. She glared at him. "Hey, you were the one who didn't call out that you were home. I heard you walk by Tyler's room and thought someone had broken in."

"Would it be a break in if the door wasn't locked?" Carolina raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have your house key?" York countered. Carolina made a face. "Exactly. I saw it downstairs where you normally keep them when your home. Now whose ass am I kicking?"

"Oh don't be macho. It was my fault," Carolina rolled her eyes. "And seriously, you want a list of everyone who's ever left a mark on me for a few days?"

"Actually, now that you mention it," he grinned at her.

She gave him an unamused look as she pulled her ponytail out. "So what's with the mess downstairs? I was only gone a day."

"Oh…that. Well, I was going to clean it up before you got home, but then Ally forgot to do her homework and Tyler started getting cranky…" he scratched his head.

"Ally doesn't have homework right now. They're on break," Carolina gave him a look.

"Oh…"

"How about you go straighten up while I shower?"

"I suppose," York chuckled. "One thing first."

"What's that?" Carolina gave him a confused look. He stepped closer and kissed her. She smiled at him, "Sap."

"Would you have me any other way?" he grinned back with a wink. "Tyler just went to sleep. Ally was reading. I'll let her know you're home."

Carolina returned the wink as he turned to leave the room. She washed up quick before heading into the bedroom, grabbing one of York's shirts and her night coat before heading from the room. She quietly stuck her head into Tyler's room to check on him before going to Ally's room next. Ally was under her covers, her eyes had been going back and forth on her data-pad, but looked over at Carolina. She smiled and gave a tired wave.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Carolina chuckled as she walked in to sit down on the edge of Ally's bed.

"I was going to, but then daddy said you were home," Ally shrugged. "How'd it go?"

"Alright," Carolina shrugged. "Tucker and Sarge had fun. The recruits held their own though."

"That's good."

"How'd it go here?" Carolina asked.

"Ok," Ally shrugged. "Tyler got cranky last night when we were next door, but I think it's cuz Oliver was cranky so he didn't want to be left out. Aunty Emma said he might be teething."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. And I got to feel Lucy move a little last night."

"I bet that was exciting," Carolina chuckled.

"Yup. Nathan was weirded out, but it was a cool weird cuz he never got to feel a baby move before."

"No trouble from anyone otherwise?" Carolina asked.

Ally shook her head, "Nope. Uncle Wash and I got to skate and hang out a bit which was nice cuz it's been awhile since we did that."

"Well I'm glad things went well and that there didn't seem to be any problems," Carolina replied. Ally nodded before yawning. "Bedtime. I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you too."

Carolina leaned forward to kiss Ally on the top of the head, hiding the wince from her bruise. She pushed up off of the bed and headed downstairs as York was finishing up cleaning the living room. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"What's with the hug?" York asked giving her a playfully suspicious look. "Did you miss me?"

"Am I not allowed to?" she chuckled.

"True. Oh, so Tuesday, I'm going with the guys to help Locus pick up Nathan's stuff that's at his old house."

"He staying with them then?" Carolina asked as she let York go to carefully sit down on the couch.

"Supposedly," York answered. "He's not too bad a kid and they'll be great once everything settles down. He's still kinda dealing his mom's death, but South sounds like she's doing well handling it according to Locus."

"That's good. He's only a year older than I was when I lost my mom. I hope she knows she can come talk to me."

"I'm sure," York said as he finished adding stuff to the pile he had been making. He joined her on the couch, "Anyway, shouldn't be more than a day and yes I'll be back for my appointment on Thursday."

"If not I know where to find you," Carolina winked at him before propping a leg up onto the coffee table.

York glanced down and back up at her, "Are…are you only wearing one of my shirts?"

"And my night coat," Carolina shrugged giving him a coy look.

He gave her a suspicious look, "Is there a reason…?"

"Maybe because I'm hoping to have sex with my husband tonight because it might be a while until he's feeling up to it," she shrugged, glancing sideways at him.

"I feel like there's an insult in there somewhere…"

"No insult," she shrugged. "I've just read that some men don't feel all that up to it for a time after they've gotten fixed."

"I'm glad you have faith in my sexual prowess," he rolled his eye.

"So no sex tonight?"

"Oh no, I'm all for it," he chuckled. "I'm just slightly insulted that you think this whole thing would mean that I'd lose the urge." York leaned in to kiss her only to pause halfway when Tyler's cry echoed downstairs. He sighed, "There goes that plan."

"Oh stop," Carolina kissed his cheek before going to stand up. "I'll get him. He probably sensed I was home. I'll put him down and you go pull that bruise balm out and meet me in the bedroom."

"Mm, I'm liking the sound of that," York smirked up at her as she threw him a wink.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," South growled quietly from her seat on the couch.

"What?" Locus gave her a confused look.

"You're telling me that the reason for him staying here is not out of the kindness of your heart and that you want to get to know him."

"South-"

"Don't." He sagged back and put a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "A ghost from your past leaves a message for you to take him in and you listen to it. A woman who you slept with all of once or twice almost a decade ago holds more influence on your decision than the one your currently living with and claim to be in love with. I'm allowed to be upset."

"I am not telling you this to get you upset."

"Well la-di-fucking-da," South snapped back.

"I thought you would be happy that the boy would be staying," Locus huffed. "It's what you wanted."

"But you're not doing it for me, or him. That's what I'm upset about."

"There is really no reason for you to be upset." South growled at him. "The only feelings who matter here are Nathan's."

"Oh, so you're going to tell him that you're his dad then?" South gave him a look of murder. Locus closed his eyes and gave a sigh. "Yea, you're real concerned about the kid…"

"In time, I will tell him. I think he has a lot more going on right now and until he gets settled in a new routine, this can wait."

"And I think telling him now would help him," South argued crossing her arms over her chest. "But apparently I know nothing."

"Can you please calm down and listen to what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Fine. What the fuck are you trying to tell me?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm trying to tell you that I think there's something bigger here going on. There's no way she wanted him here with me if there wasn't. She knew what the ultimate end game was for this planet, yet she stayed here anyway and now wants the boy with me. There's something else going on. Something she couldn't send in a message."

"Well," South huffed after thinking about it for a minute, "You have fun with that."

Locus watched her get up and started putting her feet in her shoes. He sighed, "Where are you going?"

"Work off my pissed off-ness."

"South, it's late."

"You're a fucking genius," South snorted.

"Will you just stay and talk to me?"

"No. I need to go beat the shit out of some holograms so I don't beat the shit out of you," South said. "And yes, that means you stay here because your _son_ is upstairs. Don't wait up."

South left the house before he could stop her, almost daring him to come after her in her mind. She knew he wouldn't. Hoped was the better word. Walking into the Facility, she headed to the locker room to grab her work-out clothes. Before she could even get a program started, Church had popped up.

"Screw off computer program. I'm not in the mood."

"I've taken notice," Church chuckled. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I want to hit something," South growled back.

"Is it about the message what's her name left for Locus?"

"Who knew a computer program was smart?" South scoffed as she shook out her arms and legs before stretching. "Get me things to hit."

"Coming up," Church chuckled.

* * *

"Aw, Katie you didn't have to bring us anything," Ross said as she held up a onesie from the bag Jensen handed her.

"Charlie said we should get little things for everyone," Jensen shrugged. "He picked most of it out, but I saw that and thought you'd love it."

"I can't wait to put it on her," Ross smiled.

"So you guys actually left the room then?" Miller chuckled from where she was sitting next to Ross.

"Occasionally," Jensen shrugged giving a giggle. She sighed, "It's good to be back though."

"Well, we missed you for sure," Weaver said putting an arm around Jensen.

"Did we miss anything exciting?" Jensen asked looking between them. "Drill seemed the same."

"I doubt that will ever change," Miller chuckled. "Unless you count Agent Washington getting crankier due to lack of sleep he'll be experiencing shortly."

"I could start keeping him up now so that no one is surprised by the mood change?" Ross suggested.

"No that's quite alright," Miller shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" Jensen asked looking at Miller.

"Still a little sore, but otherwise fine."

The girls chatted and caught up until a few minutes later when Locus approached them. He stood there awkward for a moment until Ross raised an eyebrow at him, "Hi, what's up?"

"May I talk to you?"

"Uh yea, sure," Ross said turning to push herself up out of her chair. They walked a short distance away from the others, Ross crossed her arms over her stomach. "What's up?"

"While we're gone tomorrow, would you be able to talk to South?" Locus asked quietly.

"I can try? What about?"

"South is refusing to talk to me because she thinks I'd rather listen to a dead woman than her and that that's the only reason I let Nathan stay with us."

"Ah," Ross nodded. "Gotcha."

"I tried to explain, but she didn't want to listen to me."

"South does tend to get emotional I've heard," Ross sighed. "Yea, I can try to talk to her I guess. Don't know what good it'll do, but I can certainly try."

"I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." He gave her a nod and made to walk away, but she cleared her throat making him stop. "Though I am curious as to one thing…"

"What?" he asked giving her a suspicious look.

"You don't seem the type that would necessarily only make a decision this life changing just because a dead woman told you to."

"I'm unclear your point," Locus sighed.

"Why did you really agree to let him stay with you?" Ross asked giving him a curious look. He raised an eyebrow at her and was about to respond when Palomo came hurrying in from outside.

"Hey, what's up?" she heard Jensen ask him. Ross caught Locus slip away from her and rolled her eyes before walking back over to the girls. She'd figure it out later.

Palomo reached up and gave Miller a nervous look, "So we were fooling around outside, well not fooling exactly…technically it was work."

"What'd Marcos do…?" Miller gave a heavy sigh.

"He may have locked up his leg…" Palomo answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Marcos knows how to unlock it," Ross said exchanging looks with Miller as she picked up her bag.

"Normally, yes…but there may be a slight issue that is not letting him do that…"

"Dammit…" Miller huffed standing up to walk towards the door outside. She glanced at Ross who had started following her, "Where are you going?"

"You really think I'm going to miss what he did to himself?" Ross chuckled. "Besides, what else am I supposed to do with my time? I'm not allowed to do anything but target practice."

They were almost outside when the door opened and Smith walked in with Diaz's arm over his shoulder as Diaz limped next to him. Both girls paused and looked down at his leg. His foot was at an odd angle. Ross started laughing while Miller gave a groan.

"So any chance we still have those crutches here?" Diaz grinned at them both.

"What idiotic thing did you do this time…?" Miller asked as they turned to head towards Medbay.

"We were helping to clear out the brush that overgrew over near the rope course and I kinda slipped and fell and landed on my bad leg," Diaz explained. "As you can see, we'll need to put a call in to Dr. Grey."

"We? You mean _you_ get to put a call in to Grey," Miller rolled her eyes.

"Aw, but don't you love me baby-girl?"

"I'm not the one who told you to go up high without a safety harness on," Miller grumbled back at him.

"I'm gonna go let Agent Carolina know he'll be missing her afternoon class," Ross chuckled as they passed the stairs. They gave her a wave as she headed up the stairs. She knocked on Carolina's office door before cracking it to poke her head in. "Sorry to disturb."

"Everything ok?" Wash asked giving her a concerned look when she walked in.

"With me? Yea," Ross said walking up to the chair he was in to wrap her arms around him from behind. She looked at Carolina, "Marcos will be missing your class this afternoon."

"Why?" Carolina gave her a confused look.

"I guess he was down with a few of the other guys and they were clearing out over by the ropes course and he fell and smashed up his ankle on his prosthetic."

"Great," Carolina replied shaking her head.

"Smith was helping him to Medbay and Felicity was going with. She was making him call Dr. Grey to see what steps to get it fixed."

"George is in the lab today, maybe he can take a look until Grey can get here," Carolina said leaning forward to send him a message.

"I'm sure Felicity will appreciate any help," Ross nodded.

"Oh I bet she's ready to kill him," Wash shook his head. He finally took notice to the bag on Ross's arm. "What's that?"

"Oh," Ross said dropping it in his lap. "Katie and Charles brought souvenirs for all of us. Katie said they saw this and thought of us."

"Cute," Wash said after he pulled out the onesie.

"They brought similar ones back for the boys and a shirt for Ally," Carolina said smiling at them both.

"They're good people," Ross replied. "Speaking of people…had a strange request before Diaz came in."

"From who?" Wash gave her a confused look.

"Locus. He wants me to talk to South," Ross said leaning against the other chair.

"She's in a mood. Might not be smart," Carolina shook her head.

Wash sighed, "Carolina has a point."

"I know, but I said I'd try," Ross shrugged.

"I wish you wouldn't, but I won't stop you," Wash gave her a look. She patted him on the face. "Don't patronize me."

"I'm not," Ross rolled her eyes. "Who's to say she's even going to want to talk to me? She might just send me on my way. Plus I have to figure out when would be a good time because I'm going over to your sister's tomorrow for dinner."

"Since when…?" Wash gave her a confused look.

"Since you decided you were going with the guys," Ross shrugged. "She wants to go shopping for something for the baby."

"Ah."

"There went my plan of inviting you over for dinner," Carolina chuckled.

"I don't have anything Wednesday night at this point."

"Sounds good. Though I warn you, if York is home, you might have to listen to him whine."

"I can handle him," Ross waved a hand as Carolina gave a laugh.


	53. Chapter 53

"So what all do you plan on taking back with us?" Wash asked as they unloaded the crates they brought from the warthogs they borrowed.

"I had Nathan make a list of everything he wanted from his room," Locus sighed. "Most of it is made up of what I'm assuming are toys."

"Well, we're grab those and then clothes," York replied stretching out his shoulders. "You two can do that and North and I can started on clearing out everything else, starting with the kitchen?"

"That works I suppose."

"Alright. Let's get to work. Sooner we get done, sooner we get home," North said motioning towards the house.

They followed Locus in. He pointed the kitchen out to North and York before heading up the stairs to where the bed room was. Wash followed him up the stairs and into what he safely assumed was Nathan's room. Locus stood in the middle and looked around, leaving off a big sigh as he scratched his head.

"Want me to start packing up his clothes?" Wash asked.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it," Wash said walking over to the dresser to start pulling out some things. He looked around for somewhere to put them before giving a chuckle. Locus gave him a confused look. "Just thinking that it's too bad we didn't have any more of those future cubes to move all the stuff." Locus gave a snort. "New thought though."

"What's that?"

"Instead of packing up the clothes separate…you need the furniture too, don't you?"

"The thought occurred to me. You thinking we should just carry that out without emptying it?"

"Why make more work?" Wash shrugged giving a chuckle.

"True," Locus sighed. "Let's get the toys and books boxed up first. Once we do that, North and York should be free from the kitchen to help carry the heavier things down."

"Sounds great," Wash nodded bending down to pick up a couple toy cars.

They worked in silence for a while before Wash caught himself. He took a breath, "So Mila said you stopped her to ask her if she could talk to South?"

"Oh…uh, yes, I did."

"Mind if I ask what about?" Wash asked curiously.

Locus gave a big sigh, "I told South about the message that Sierra left. She-"

"Nathan's mom, right?"

Locus nodded. "That was the codename I knew her by at least. Anyway…South thinks that I agreed Nathan could stay with us because Sierra wanted him to. She's upset that I am apparently listening to a dead woman over her."

"Are you?" Wash asked curiously.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Wash raised an eyebrow at him. "The way her message came across made it sound like there was more to it than him just coming to me because I'm his father."

"You think she was involved in something?" Locus nodded. "She'd risk that with a kid?"

"Depending on the situation, yes most likely."

"And I take it you attempted to explain your concern to South?"

"Of course, but you know how she gets when she's already upset about something." Wash nodded, making a face. "Not that I am expecting it to help, but hopefully Ross can get through to her."

"Mila will certainly do her best I'm sure."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us to come with," South said as she at the kitchen table with Ross, Tasha, and Preston.

"Figured it'd be good for Nathan to meet some new friends," Ross shrugged. "Tash was the one who suggested."

"Well, thanks either way."

"More the merrier," Tasha smiled at her. "Mila gave me a brief run down when I talked to her earlier."

"Must be nice to not have to do any work," South smirked.

"Not my fault my boyfriend won't let me do anything anymore," Ross huffed rubbing a hand across her stomach.

"Well, you could, but that'll start a fight," South chuckled.

"One I'd rather avoid. Besides, I do what Mei said I'm allowed to do. I've been debating about getting some computer lessons from Emma just so I have something to do," Ross said.

"Em would love that," South replied. She looked at Preston, "Dare I ask if you're coming back anytime soon?"

"I've been thinking about it…" Preston shrugged. "At least starting with drill first. Then we'll see about the afternoon stuff."

"That AI really fucked with your head."

"South," Ross slapped her.

"No, it's fine," Preston sighed. "There was nothing I could do to stop it at the time. It's something I have to accept."

"The therapist that's been working with her has been excellent. And I'm really thankful to have her here," Tasha wrapped an arm around Preston's shoulder. "The boys love her and she's super handy."

"Just doing my part," Preston shrugged. "Especially since you were nice enough to take me in."

Tasha gave her a squeeze before looking back at South, "So Mila said that Nathan's mom was a former co-worker of Locus's?"

"That's the nice way of explaining it I suppose," South sighed.

"How's the adjustment going? He doing ok with his mom's death?"

"Yes and no. Night-time is the worst right now. I mean, it's only been a couple days so I'm still waiting for the worst of it to come," South replied.

"And Mila said they went to go pick up his stuff from his old house?"

"Yup."

"Which is good because that gives you some space to hopefully cool down?" Ross raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did that ass ask you to talk to me?" South gave her an accusatory look.

"He may have," Ross shrugged. South growled. Ross nudged her, "Oh come on. That's a good sign that he came and asked."

"How is that a good sign?"

"It means he cares enough about you to have someone else step in to help him understand why you're pissed off."

"Men don't always know how to handle situations with loved ones," Tasha chuckled.

"One of many reasons I'm glad that I want nothing to do with the opposite sex," Preston mumbled her arms crossed.

"Except you haven't had Ash over in how long?" Tasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"We talk at least once a day," Preston shrugged looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"A relationship can't last on just phone calls."

"You'd know."

"Daisy, that was rude," Tasha rolled her eyes. "And while true, it's still rude." Preston huffed. Tasha looked back at South, "So what did he do to piss you off?"

"Kid's mom left him a message asking him to take care of the kid and even though I was telling him the same thing, he listened to her rather than me," South grumbled.

"Can't he listen to both of you?" Tasha asked curiously.

"No, because that would make sense and make someone else seem totally insane and selfish," Ross gave South an innocent look.

"You're an ass," South growled at her. "No, what pisses me off is that he's not thinking about the kid. I wanted him to agree so that he could get to know him. Most normal people out there, if they find out they're a parent, they want to get to know their spawn."

"Does the kid know Locus is his dad?" Preston asked confused.

"No. He doesn't want to tell him. At least not yet."

"Also, in case you're not aware," Ross made a gesture at her, "You two are far from normal."

"You are so lucky you are pregnant…" South glared at her as she lifted her wine glass to her lips.

"He'll get there," Tasha shrugged. "It'll take some time, but it's a big adjustment. They'll be playing catch before you know it."

* * *

York stretched his arms over his head after he put the last box on the warthog, "How many more do we have?"

"I think the rest is just stuff that's getting trashed," North answered.

"Awesome. So we'll probably be heading out soon. Great." They turned to head back to the house.

"I heard the sarcasm in that," North chuckled. Someone standing outside the front gate caught his eye. "Looks like we got a visitor."

York looked in the direction North had nodded, "Huh." They walked over, York pausing when they got close. "Hey there. Can we help you?"

"Oh uh, hey," the guy answered glancing at them and then back at the house. "I was looking for the woman who lived here."

"Sorry dude, she passed away last week," York crossed his arms.

"Well that's terrible…what about the kid she had?"

"He's being taken care of," North replied.

"Oh, ok. Uh, thanks."

They watched the man put his hands in his pockets and walk away from them down the street. They watched him until he rounded the corner and then headed in. York scratched his head, "That seemed weird."

"A bit," North agreed as they headed inside.

"What seemed weird?" Wash asked catching their conversation.

"Some guy just stopped by," York pointed over his shoulder.

"What guy?" Locus asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Don't know, just some dude. Saw him after we took that last box out," York answered. "Asked about Nathan and his mom."

"Did he ask for either of them by name?"

"He did not," North shook his head.

"And he didn't give his name or anything?" Both of them shook their heads. "Did anything stick out about him?"

"The interaction was strange. Hard to tell if he actually knew them or not," North answered.

"Had a nick on his right eyebrow," York added.

"Maybe we should alert the general in charge just to be on the safe side," Wash suggested. Locus nodded after a moment. "North?"

"On it," North gave a nod before turning to head back outside to make a phone call.

"Are we heading out then?" York asked.

"We still need to clean out the rest of the house," Wash said before chuckling as York groaned. "Oh come on, you knew this wasn't going to be quick."

"One can hope," York sighed.

* * *

"How goes the coding lesson?" Emma asked walking out of her office after putting Oliver down for his nap.

"Better if someone wasn't a giant douchebag," Ross grumbled glaring at the AI hologram that was floating next to her.

"It's Church, you should be used to it by now," Emma chuckled.

"Love you too, Em," Church sighed. "And she's doing fine for being a novice."

"Be better if you'd stop making the screen flicker…" Ross grumbled.

"I'm… not doing anything to the screen…?" Church replied sound confused.

"Oh good, so it's the headache I have then," Ross sighed leaning forward to rub her eyes.

"Why don't you take a break from staring at the screen?" Emma offered giving her a concerned look. Ross sat back in the chair. "How long have you had a headache?"

"Sorta woke up with one. I feel fine otherwise. Lucy's moving around so nothing wrong there," Ross moved one of her hands away from her face and put it on her stomach.

"Have you taken anything?" Ross shook her head. "You probably should."

"No, it's fine. I'll suffer…"

"Ross, don't make me call Wash," Emma gave her a serious look.

"He knows I have a headache, I already talked to him."

"And did he tell you to take something?"

"He told me if it got worse, I should talk to Mei or Felicity about what I could take. It's not at that point yet."

"Church?"

"Hey, I'm not getting in the middle of this," Church put up his hands. "Besides, she's not wrong. It's not as worse as the one's C used to get and nothing is wrong that I can tell and yes I will alert the appropriate parties if I see it getting any worse."

"You're the best Church," Emma chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't know," Church laughed. "By the way, North sent a message. They left this morning and should be back in an hour or so."

"Lovely," Emma smiled. She looked at Ross who was sitting with her eyes closed, "You should go home and lie down at least."

"No, I want to be here when Wash gets back."

"Well then there are beds in Medbay you can borrow for a nap."

"I'd prefer not to be in the Medbay if I don't have to be…"

"You are difficult," Emma chuckled.

"Wash tells me that all the time," Ross smirked.

"Well, now I believe him. Take my couch. You and Oliver can take a nap together."

"That I guess I can accept," Ross sighed.

"Great."

"Oh and speaking of difficult, your sister-in-law is higher than me on that scale," Ross pushed herself up out of the chair.

"Believe me I know. Is this about Locus and his reasoning on the kid?" Emma asked.

"Hit the nail on the head," Ross shook her own. "I think we got her calmed down a little last night about it."

"Good, so she's going to talk to him about it when they get back then?"

"Hopefully," Ross sighed. "Daisy might be coming back next week for drill."

"Well that's good to hear. She doing better?"

"Trying. They're having Khaza and Kole over tonight. Kole misses seeing her."

"That's good they're still considering her as family," Emma sat down at the computer for the Floor.

"Definitely. Ruth meant a lot to them from what I understand. Tasha wanted to get to know them a bit and apparently the boys all love the idea of hanging out with aliens," Ross gave a chuckle.

"Sounds like a bunch of boys to me," Emma smiled. "Now go lay down all ready."

"Yes ma'am," Ross sighed walking into Emma's office and closing the door.

Emma turned and looked out over the Floor just in time to see Carolina throwing one for the recruits over her shoulder and straightening up to close-line another. She winced in pity as the two laid on the ground for a few seconds as Carolina stood smugly over them.


	54. Chapter 54

Ally bounced out to the kitchen where Carolina was bouncing Tyler in her arms. She glanced over as Ally opened the freezer. "How's the patient?"

"I'm getting him an ice pack," Ally declared as she looked around.

"Make sure you grab one of the baggy ones and not the block," Carolina advised.

"Yes ma'am," Ally chuckled. She grabbed the one Carolina said to grab and closed the freezer, turning to look at Carolina, "Did daddy really have surgery on his private parts?"

"Yes."

"How come?" Ally asked curiously.

"Because…" Carolina trailed off trying to think how to explain it to her without diving into sensitive waters.

"Daddy said it was because you guys didn't want to have any more kids."

"Well, yea. We already have two perfect ones so why screw up something that's already good," Carolina said as she grabbed a towel and motioned for Ally to wrap it around the ice pack.

"He said I should ask you how that works."

"He did, did he…?"

"Yup," Ally said bouncing on her toes.

"How about you ask again when you're twelve?"

Ally sighed, "He said you'd probably say that…I can't wait til I'm an adult so that everyone will actually tell me stuff."

"Hey, if that's your only problem, I'd count yourself lucky," Carolina chuckled awkwardly as Ally went slinking from the room. She sat Tyler in his high chair so that she could get a bottle ready. The struggle of getting him to try to drink it lasted a few minutes before she heard the front door open. Pushing her bangs back and leaning back in the chair she looked out to see who was there when she heard Emma's laughter break through.

"Oh your husband has no sense of humor," Emma laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"He's just cranky," Carolina waved a hand. Tyler whimpered at her causing her to look back at him, "You're the one who doesn't want to drink from the bottle. It's just as good as the other stuff."

"You're really going to attempt to stop nursing?" Emma asked sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I've gotten down the actual breastfeeding to bedtime, but trying to get the switch over to formula is a different story," Carolina huffed.

"You're pumping the other times I take it?"

"Trying not to, but yes," she sighed picking up the bottle again and offering it to him. "He doesn't seem to notice the difference when York does it."

"Well yea, York wasn't breastfeeding him," Emma chuckled. "He knows you got the goods."

"I'll show him goods…" Carolina grumbled. "North and Oliver here too?"

"Yea. They're in the living room with York and Ally. Figured we wouldn't stay too long. North was given a 'Get Well' basket from the Reds to bring over."

"Oh no," Carolina snickered. "I can only imagine what that entailed…"

"You should really take a look at it. I think Grif got most of it together," Emma smirked.

"I will definitely check it out," Carolina nodded. "Talk to South since they've been back?"

"I was over when they got back with all Nathan's things. Once the guys got everything set up, she and I help get everything organized with the kid."

"How she doing? Still giving him the cold shoulder?"

"While she wasn't exactly warm towards him, she wasn't ignoring him fully so I'd say that's a step up in the right direction."

* * *

"How's it going in here, kid?" South asked leaning into Nathan's room.

"Ok I guess," Nathan answered as he sat on the floor with one of the boxes the guys had brought back. "Two more boxes."

"And you sure you don't want any help?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Me and Button can handle two boxes," Nathan said smiling at her.

"Well alright," South chuckled. "Any idea what you'd like for dinner?"

"Whatever you wanna make is ok by me."

"I will call you when it's ready then."

"Kay!"

South smiled at him before turning to head back downstairs. She heard the front door open and a minute later Locus walked in to the kitchen. "Hey."

"Glad to see I'm at the hello stage," Locus smirked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a pointed look. "Too soon to joke?"

South huffed, "It's fine."

"Am I allowed to at least greet you properly?"

"How's that?" South aske curiously. Locus walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss her. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He broke away. "I guess that's acceptable."

"Good," he smirked at her as she lowered her arms.

South watched him walk over to the fridge and grab a drink out. "How were classes?"

"Alright I guess."

"Any news on how York's thing went?"

"Not that I've heard. I'm sure it went fine. It's a simple procedure no matter how dramatic he was making it sound."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to listen to him," South snorted.

Locus nodded before giving a sigh, "So not to poke a sore subject, but any chance we're going to finish talking about everything."

"Locs, look, I get it. I won't give you an issue over it," South sighed.

"There are still things we should discuss."

"Like what?"

Locus went to respond when Button came tearing down the stairs, Nathan giggling behind her. Button sat down and shimmied around in front of Locus as he reached out a hand to pet her. South looked at Nathan, "Done already?"

"Button has to potty," Nathan answered.

"If you put shoes on, we'll take her for a walk while South makes dinner," Locus offered. South raised an eyebrow at him as Nathan nodded before running up the stairs for his shoes. Locus rolled his eyes, "Were you not saying that I should get to know him?"

"Yes, it's just shocking to see you actually make an effort to," South winked at him.

"If we're going to attempt this, might as well," he shrugged as he scratched Button behind the ears. "I should also mention that someone came by while we were clearing everything out at the house." South's eyebrows scrunched together as Nathan ran back downstairs. "Talk tonight?"

"Definitely. Have fun," South waved at them.

* * *

"I'm so tired…" Ross huffed as she lowered herself into one of Wash's office chairs.

"Then go home," Wash chuckled.

"Home is boring…"

"Home isn't that bad."

"No, but I know the second I walk in the door so that I can lay down to nap, I'm going to be wide awake because someone else is wide-awake."

"Well then I don't know what to tell you," Wash sighed. "Weren't you supposed to be getting some pointers from Emma downstairs?"

"Yes and I did, but then she shooed me out to nap when she caught me yawning for the twentieth time."

"I have a couch," Wash pointed. "And I have to go down for afternoon class since Carolina is still at home with Mr. Whiny. You could gladly camp out in here."

"Fine…but I'm telling you, as soon as I lay down, your daughter is going to be up and moving and waking me up."

"Could be worse."

"Not disagreeing," she sighed reaching up to rub her forehead.

"Are you still getting headaches?"

"It's residual."

"Uh-huh…and how long did the first one last?"

"Besides the point…"

"Exactly. Talk to Mei and see if there's something you can take. Why make yourself suffer?"

"Don't you have to go downstairs?" Ross muttered as she pushed herself up to move over to his couch.

"Mila, you are supposed to be taking care of yourself."

"Yes, yes," Ross sighed. "Furniture this weekend?"

"We can go check it out…as long as you call Mei and tell her you've had a headache all week."

"Yes sir."

"Don't patronize me for caring."

"Yes sir." He narrowed his eyes at her. She rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to patronize you. Thank you for caring. I love you. Go to class so I can nap. Depending how long of one I end up taking, I'll probably go back downstairs."

"Sounds good," Wash nodded. He walked over and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She reached up and grabbed his chin, pulling his face lower so she could kiss him proper. He leaned back and smirked at her. "Love you too. Now take a nap before you get yourself all excited and wake up Lucy."

"Yes sir," she grinned up at him.

He rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face as he left his office to head downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, it was just as the front door was opening. He paused as he looked to see who was coming in, surprised when he saw his sister and Preston walking in.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you guys, er…ladies," he reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well, I was just picking Daisy up from therapy and she said she wanted to stop by and see about coming back for drill starting Monday," Tasha explained.

"Definitely," Wash nodded. He looked at Preston, "You sure you're ready to come back?"

"For drill? Yea," Preston nodded shoving her hands in her pockets. "Figured I want to get back in shape a bit and then I'll start doing full days if I'm allowed."

"Well, Carolina is home today. How about we sit down after drill Monday and work out a game plan with her. We'd love having you back, but I don't want you to rush back in to things."

"No, I understand," Preston nodded. "And that sounds like a good idea."

"Great. Well, feel free to stick around if you want. I'd send Mila out to you, but she is attempting a nap up in my office."

"Not a problem. We just wanted to swing by quick," Tasha said as Preston looked out on to the floor where her group was starting to gather. "I have Tommy watching his brothers and while there haven't been any disasters yet, it's always best never to let them alone for too long."

"I understand that completely," Wash smirked. He caught the direction Preston's gaze was pointed and after making sure it was Zubkov she appeared to be watching he cleared his throat. "I can send her out quick if you want to say hi. Class doesn't start for a few minutes."

"Oh…uh…yea, ok," Preston nodded.

"You can invite her over for dinner then," Wash heard Tasha say as he turned to head out onto the floor.

He waved Zubkov over when he got closer, earning a confused look. "Preston is out in the lobby if you want to say hello quick. And I mean quick."

"Thanks sir!" Zubkov nodded. "Appreciate it."

Wash returned the nod as she sprinted towards the door. He walked over to where South was standing as he stretched his arms out quick. "Surprised to see you here today."

"Yea well I was asked to come in so that two someones could spend some time together," South huffed.

"Dare I ask who suggested it?"

"Locs surprisingly. I think part of it is he's paranoid about that dude that showed up when you guys were cleaning everything out the other day."

"Glad to see he told you about that."

"Yea, well…I agree, something doesn't seem right about the whole thing. He showed me the video too. I told him to let Church take a look and see if he can figure out anything from the info on it."

"Might be smart," Wash shrugged.

"Well when he makes an interesting argument about why he thinks there's something else going on, yea," South nodded. "Where'd Zubkov head off to?"

"Oh, Preston and my sister stopped by to let me know she'd like to come back for drill starting on Monday. We're going to get a game plan together with Carolina afterwards on how to best get her back into active status here."

"Yea she mentioned something about it when I was over with Missy the other day." South gave a chuckle a few minutes later, "She's really keeping up with that whole runs in the family thing."

Wash narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you're both head cases," South grinned. She threw up her hands when he raised his to crack his knuckles. "Hey now, just stating the obvious. And not to save my hide any further, but look how quick you bounced back after all the shit you went through. She'll be good."

"Yea, guess you're right," Wash sighed before checking the time and motioning to the recruits to gather. "Whelp, better get started."

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Wanted to give you a heads up that i'm going to be splitting this one off into a 4th installment. I know where it's going happen, just haven't had the time/energy to do start the process yet. doesn't help video games are distracting...anywho! Also wanted to let you all know ho much i love you and seeing your reactions ^_^


	55. Chapter 55

"Why are we having this conversation? I'm not having this conversation. There is no need to have this conversation," Wash grumped as he looked at the hand of cards he was dealt.

"Wash, bud, you're gonna have to have this conversation," York chuckled. "We all did."

"Isn't it a little morbid to think about what's going to happen to our kids if we all die before they're old enough?" Wash asked.

-"He just doesn't want to tell us when we're all together,"- Maine signed after he put his own cards down.

"That is not the case," Wash mumbled settling back in his chair.

"Come one fellas," North chuckled. "Let him go."

"Thanks North."

"I mean, you all said I was the best dad-figure up on the MOI. Only makes sense to make me godfather," North grinned at him.

"I hate you," Wash narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wash, you're going to have to tell us at some point," York put two cards down on the discard and grabbed two off the deck.

"What, like you all told everyone else who gets your kids if something happens?" Wash grumbled.

"Easy," York shrugged. "North and Emma are Ally's god-parents and you and Missy are Ty's."

Wash turned to stare at York, "You never told me that."

"I didn't?" York asked scratching the side of his head.

"No, no you didn't."

"South is Oliver's godmother," North shrugged. "York and Carolina get the next one."

"Wouldn't that be splitting up the kids if something happens?" Wash asked curiously as they each started tossing in chips.

"It's always nice to have a back-up plan," York shrugged. "Besides, it's not like something is going to happen to one of us that we have to really worry about it. And if something does, I trust my friends to work things out."

-"Don't say that. You'll jinx yourself."- Maine rolled his eyes.

"Me? Never," York smirked back. "By the way, you should ask my mum if there's anything she can do for the whole not talking thing."

-"Thank you, but I'm ok."-

"It'll make that communication thing all that easier."

-"Again, I'm fine. Why would I change something about myself to make things easier for you?"-

"He's got a point," North chuckled.

"Where's your brother-in-law?" York asked.

"Next to me?" North gave him a confused look.

"No, the other one."

"What other one?"

"Locus."

"Oh," North chuckled. "Not my brother-in-law dude and South catches you ever saying that, she'll murder you."

"Well, I mean they might as well be at this point," York shrugged.

"Bullshit," North shook his head. "They're fine where they are. Let them not kill each other while trying to deal with a kid."

Maine waved at them, -"Wait. What'd I miss?"-

"Oh, right. Did you hear that the kid you guys brought back actually is Locus's?" Maine made a face of understanding and nodded. "Yea, South convinced him to let the kid stick around so I guess they're giving the whole family thing a shot."

Maine snorted, -"Good luck with that."-

"That's what we all said," Wash smirked.

"You're one to talk. We're all still waiting for you to lose it," North chuckled. "Now, not to burst any bubbles, but I doubt this hand is doing any of you any favors."

"Listen to you being all talk tonight," York commented.

"Hey, just because you apparently can't enjoy yourself, doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

"Stop eluding to your sex life you ass."

"I wasn't even talking about my sex life," North shook his head. "Why would I rub that in your face? Have I ever given you a thought that I wasn't sensitive to your plight?"

York mocked him under his breath before tossing his cards on the pile. Wash glanced at the time making York roll his eye, "What, you have a bedtime all of a sudden?"

"No, but I'm going to call your wife soon if you don't stop being grumpy with all of us," Wash gave him an annoyed look.

"Why do you think he's here Wash?" North gave a laugh. "Carolina threatened that if I didn't get him out of the house, she was going to kill him."

"So you brought him here?"

"Remind me to be this understanding with you guys when you ever get fixed…" York grumbled quietly.

"Will you stop already?" North shook his head.

"Not going to happen North," Wash replied dryly.

-"They should've fixed his vocal chords while they were at it,"- Maine signed making the other two laugh as York continued to mock them all under his breath as they showed their cards

"Har, har, you guys are a riot..." York rolled his eye as North grabbed his winnings. He glanced at Wash, "Missy's headaches keep up all week?"

"Didn't hear her complain minus earlier in the week," Wash answered. "At least she was fine enough today to drag me to the store with her."

-"Not that he would have let her go by herself"-

"I told her I would go with her when we were at the furniture stage."

-"So you finished the room?"-

Wash shifted nervously in his seat, "Almost...one more coat of paint and then I can get the floor finished."

"And what are you going to do with the furniture until then?" North asked.

"We didn't actually buy anything. We just went and looked to see what was out there."

"You realize how far she along she is, right?" York asked.

"Tail end of twenty-three weeks, plenty of time," Wash shrugged.

"Bets on Wash scrambling because nothing's done when his daughter decides to come?" York smirked looking at the others.

* * *

"Is he really being that big of a baby?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Carolina as they sat on the floor in her office with the boys.

"He's just being more moody than anything," Carolina sighed. "Hopefully he'll get over it in the next couple of days."

"It's York, I doubt it," Church commented as he appeared between the boys, putting on a little firework display for them. "Kimball sent you a message by the way. You're probably not going to like what she has to say…"

"That sounds foreboding…" Carolina grumbled as she leaned over for her data-pad. She pulled up the unread message and read over it quick, a sour look coming to her face.

"What is it?" Emma asked tentatively as she saw Carolina's demeanor change. Carolina handed her the data-pad before throwing herself back so she was laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Emma read over it and let out a growl, "They're still going this route!?"

"Apparently," Carolina said through clenched teeth.

"Assholes…"

"Yup."

"Would you ladies like me to have North come over for the boys? Sounds like Kimball will be over shortly with the UNSC Attorney," Church replied.

"No, they're fine here," Carolina sighed. "At least Tyler is. He'll keep me from killing anyone."

"Is it healthy to use your own children as calming shields?" Emma asked curiously.

"When their mother is a hardened killer, sure," Carolina smirked.

"You should at least tell your husbands what's going on," Church advised.

"Go for it," Carolina waved. "York is stuck at home regardless." They both looked up when the door opened and Wash poked his head in. Carolina sat up and waved him in, "Is it that time already?"

"Yea, sorry to break up the fun," Wash chuckled walking in.

"Join us," Carolina motioned.

"Alright…" Wash chuckled walking in lowering himself to sit on the floor. "So how's it going?"

"Oh just great. Emma and I are just getting charged with kidnapping my daughter," Carolina shrugged.

Wash raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? How's that work?"

"I don't know. Ask Hargrove's defense guy," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"I thought they didn't have a case?" Wash looked between the two of them.

"They don't, but apparently they're still trying anyway," Emma grumbled.

"What dicks…"

"You said it," Carolina sighed. "So anything to discuss today?"

"Not particularly. Though Preston came back for drill this morning," Wash said. "I figured we'd meet with you to work out a plan to get her back full-time."

Carolina nodded, "Sounds great. Tomorrow? Kimball's on her way over with the UNSC Attorney."

"As long as you have an office left, sure," Wash chuckled.

"How's Ross?" Emma asked.

"Bored. I made her stay home today since her legs were swollen yesterday," Wash sighed. "But we went and looked at furniture for Lucy's room and she picked up a couple things Saturday which could ultimately be why her legs were swollen yesterday."

"Did she mention she was having issues with that during the week?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Wash reached up to scratch his chin, "No, but I'm not surprised. I think she's got an appointment this week so I'll see what she brings up before throwing my two cents in."

"Is everything else alright?" Carolina asked giving him a concerned look.

"Yea, she's just being stubborn about some things," Wash waved a hand.

Carolina nodded as she picked Tyler up off the floor, "Figured you'd be good with stubborn by now. You've had years of working with it."

"You said it, not me," Wash smirked at her.

* * *

York watched Carolina stomp into the house, continuing to the kitchen once she handed Tyler to him. Tyler made a noise at him, reaching out to pat his face. "Let me guess, meeting went well then?"

"Eh."

"That's probably the correct answer little man," York smirked before looking out to the kitchen. "Do I want to know?"

"Thank god I am done breast feeding," Carolina growled back as he heard glasses.

"That good?"

"The bastards all want to sit down with Ally," Carolina stomped back out and waved a glass of amber liquor at him.

"They want to what now?" York asked confused.

"They want to sit down and question our daughter about everything even though we gave them piles of proof."

"You know how defense guys get. They need to try and find a hole in the case. Doing it through a ten year old is sneaky, but they'll do it," York answered.

"They _all_ want to sit down and interview her, York. The UNSC attorney included."

"You've got to be kidding…"

"Nope and if we don't cooperate then they get the judge involved."

"What asshats." Carolina threw her hands up, sloshing the alcohol a bit in the glass. "Are we allowed to be in the room when they question her?"

"No because we might sway her answers by being present. We are allowed to watch from another room," she scoffed back.

York shrugged, "Don't hate me for saying it, but it might be best they do talk to her. Ally's smart. She knows right from wrong and she knows for damn sure that the whole situation was ten shades of fucked up."

"They're not taking her from us," Carolina gave him a look a fury.

"I know they're not. And it's not going to happen." She growled as she started pacing back and forth. He looked at Tyler who was trying to grip on to this hair, "Say Ty, momma-bear needs to breath and relax."

"Easy for you to say…" She huffed before running her free hand through her hair to push her bangs back, "I swear, it feels like the only one on my side is Emma."

"Hey now," York snapped at her gently, "I'm always on your side and she's my kid too. I don't want them having to talk to her any more than you do, but unfortunately in order to get some peace on this whole thing, it's a necessity."

"Who do I have to talk to?" Ally's voice came making them both jump. They turned to see her leaning over the banister on the stairs.

"The lawyers for your grandpa's case," York informed her when all Carolina did was take a huge mouthful of her drink.

"Why do they want to talk to me?" Ally asked giving them a confused look.

"Because they think that your mom, me and Aunt Emma kidnapped you from him," York answered.

"But you didn't. I shouldn't have been with grandpa to begin with," Ally's eyebrows pressed together in annoyance, a slight sneer on her face.

"Agreed, but that's the path they're trying to take with it," York sighed.

Ally hopped down the rest of the stairs and leaned over the back of the couch, "Then I'll talk to them. I don't mind."

"You shouldn't have to talk to anyone, Ally. You're a kid. Our kid and damn straight we did nothing wrong here," Carolina snarled.

"Well yea, I get that," Ally gave a shrug, "so let me talk to them. If they don't believe everyone now, then they will by the time I'm done with them."

York snickered, "She's got your fire, Lina."

Carolina made another face before pacing back and forth in front of them. Ally had reached over to let Tyler grab onto her finger and shove it in his mouth. She looked up at Carolina, "When do I have to talk to them?"

"Friday," Carolina muttered.

"And does anyone get to be with me when I talk to them?" Ally asked.

"Your dad and I aren't allowed and neither is Emma. I'm not sure who else will be in there with you and the two of them."

"They want to talk to her together?" York asked confused.

"Maybe? I just know they'll both be there. The judge as well. He'll make the call once everything is done whether it goes to court or not."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then they'll finally take Hargrove to trial for everything else he's done," Carolina replied dryly.

"Why the hell is he doing this if he's just going to trial anyway regardless?" York asked bewildered.

"Emma thinks he's buying his time for something. Whether it be last moments of freedom or something else, we don't know."

"That and grandpa is probably mad you beat him so he's trying to use me to take it out on you one more time."

York threw his free arm over her shoulders, "See. Told you our girl was smart."


	56. Chapter 56

"Momma, stop squeezing my hand so hard," Ally whined quietly up at Carolina as they walked into the Capitol building.

Carolina sighed and loosened her grip, "Sorry."

"It's ok. I know you and Aunty Emma are just worried about me talking to Grandpa's lawyer and the judge guy," Ally shrugged. "Don't worry though. I'm not worried."

"Good for you," Carolina muttered as Emma grabbed the door and held it open. Nick was waiting for them with the UNSC lawyer that Carolina had met earlier that week. The three of them stopped. Carolina looked down at Ally, "Ally, this is Mr. Hackett. He's the offense attorney that's going to be in the room with you."

"Where are you and Aunty Emma going to be?" Ally asked looking up at her.

"Nick?" Emma looked at him.

"Right next door, listening and watching to everything that happens, but unable to interfere in anyway," Nick explained sounding like a broken record.

"Agent, we've had this discussion," Hackett gave him a look.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about it," Nick growled back.

"You don't have to be Agent. Needs to be done," Hackett responded. He looked between Carolina and Emma, "Agents, if you please."

Carolina took a slow breath before kneeling down and giving Ally a quick hug. "We'll be right next door. Don't let them scare you."

"Don't worry, momma," Ally smiled, patting Carolina's cheek after hugging her back. She gave Emma a quick hug before bouncing over in front of Hackett. "Let's go mister-sir."

Carolina watched them walk down the hall before pushing herself up to standing and breathing heavy through her nose. Emma glanced at her as Nick motioned for them to follow him. "She'll be fine."

"I know," Carolina gave her a half smirk.

"So," Nick huffed, "Where's York? I thought he'd be here with you two."

"First off, someone needs to watch our son. And second, he's supposed to be taking it easy at home until at least Monday," Carolina sighed. "That's as long as he doesn't drive me insane til then…"

They followed Nick into the room and sat down to watch the monitors. Nick turned them on and turned the volume up. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms and glared. Emma exchanged a look with Carolina before clearing her throat, "So what's your deal? You seem pissy."

"Can never fool you," Nick grumbled.

"What's up?"

"Later," he responded before turning his attention back to the screen. "Ally going to be ok in there?"

"She's got my attitude with York's mouth, I'd like to think she'll be ok," Carolina sighed as they turned to watch the screen. Ally was staring expectantly at all three men in the room. Carolina motioned for Nick to turn it up more. He obliged before moving to the back corner to lean, crossing his arms just as it appeared the judge had started talking.

"-ank you for coming in to speak with us," the judge was saying.

"Not a problem, Mister-Judge-Sir," Ally said giving him a little salute. Carolina snorted.

The UNSC judge gave her a bemused smile, "I have a list of questions here that both Mr. Hackett and Mr. Humphry have given me to ask you. Is it ok that you and I talk? They won't say anything, they're just here to listen."

Ally gave him a thoughtful look, "I guess that'll be ok. What would you like to talk about first?"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"That's easy," Ally giggled. "My name is Alison, but I prefer to be called Ally. I think a lot of other people prefer it too because of my grandma dying and everything. Touchy subject and all. Next!"

Carolina sighed and pinched the ridge of her nose as Emma chuckled, "York is definitely her dad…"

"When you were with Mr. Hargrove, who was in charge of you?" the judge asked as he looked at the list in front of him.

"Auntie Emma. Grandpa wasn't around that much. We'd see him maybe once a week for dinner, but it was always me and Aunty Emma."

"So Mr. Hargrove never did anything with the two of you?"

"Nope and when he did, it always came across like it was work for him," Ally shrugged. Carolina glanced at Emma who nodded. "We were never even allowed off the ship. I didn't get to walk on ground until Momma and Daddy came and got me. How is that fair for a kid?"

"Let's talk about when your mother and father came for you."

"Sure."

"Where were you when they came and got you?"

"I was in my room playing, waiting for Aunty Emma to come and get me for dinner when they showed up in my room."

"Did you know who they were?"

"I knew Momma right away. Everyone thought Daddy was dead so I didn't know it was him until we were safe and Momma told me. That was the best day ever."

"You weren't scared?"

"Nope. Auntie Emma was always very honest with me about who my parents were and what they did."

"Even though you were a child?"

"Aunty Emma knew that one day Momma would come for me and she didn't want me to have any illusions about things."

"You are very smart for your age."

"Aunty Emma is a very good teacher."

The judge gave a nod before looking back down at the list. He leaned forward and gave Ally a look, "So because your Aunt was so open with you, were you aware of the kind of trouble your parents were actually in?"

"Aunty Emma never got in to that too much, but…Ghost-man and I talked."

"Who is Ghost-man?"

"Oh, that's Church. He's the AI fragment Epsilon. He's lots of fun. Momma and daddy don't know that we talked though, but he told me everything…Well, at least the things daddy didn't want to get in to because he didn't want Momma to get mad. I know what Grandpa Church did and all about Project Freelancer-"

"Emma," Carolina snarled.

"Already plotting," Emma muttered back.

"-and all about the feud and rivalry between both of my grandpas. Neither of them were nice people. Both of them did bad things. No one really cared about how their actions affected anyone else and people like my parents and their friends suffered because of it."

Carolina couldn't help the smirk when the defense attorney bristled and leaned forward, "She's nine, she ca-"

"Hey Mr. Humphrey, I'm ten now. And me and the judge are talking, so keep your thoughts for yourself until your asked. Don't think that just because I'm a kid, that I don't get adult situations."

"Ok, that was all you," Emma smirked. Carolina snorted again.

* * *

"I thought Carolina said you were supposed to be relaxing at home with Tyler, not sitting here with me," North glanced over at York.

"I'm not doing anything I'm not supposed to be," York rolled his eye. "Besides, it's less worrisome to be here not doing anything than sitting at home not doing anything with no one but Ty to talk to. At least here, someone will talk back."

"You hope," North chuckled. "Why didn't you call your dad?"

"Mum and him went on a little trip. He said she needed to relax a little before she had a heart attack or something," York said scratching his head. He checked the time, "Besides, they should be back soon."

North nodded, looking over at the boys who were both laying on the floor. He smirked when he saw Oliver pushing himself up and rock a little. Shaking his head, he nudged York who turned and look.

"They really need to stop growing so quick," York sighed shaking his head.

"Yea," North gave a sigh of his own. "So how are you feeling anyway?"

York rubbed his face, "Sore I guess. Trying not to think about it so much."

"Still feel like a man?" North teased.

"Oh shut up…" York rolled his eye.

"Oh come on, you were whining a helluva lot," North chuckled. York made a mocking face at him as his AD started going off.

York hit the answer button, "Done?"

"Yea," Carolina answered back. "Where are you?"

"Across the street, sorry. Ty and I went for a walk to visit Uncle North and Cousin Oliver," York answered.

"You were supposed to stay home and rest."

"I'm resting here. Haven't left North's office."

"Great. When are you going to be home?"

"Five minutes. How'd it go?"

"Just get home," Carolina huffed before the line disconnected.

"That seems ominous…" York mumbled as he pushed himself up from the chair. North lifted Tyler up off the floor and handed him to York.

"Guess we'll talk to you later," North said.

"Sounds good," York waved.

North packed Oliver up quick and headed out the door and home. Emma was just walking back out from the kitchen, Nick behind her. North waved at them both, "Hey. Garth coming too?"

"Can we not?" Nick huffed as he sat down in their chair. North looked at Emma who held her hands out for Oliver.

"Stop," she looked over her shoulder at Nick as Oliver tried to grab for her hair. "It's his job. It's what he's supposed to do. No one has to consult with you on sending him out on assignment."

"It was against my advice."

"But he was ultimately ordered to go," Emma made a face. "Just because you don't like the situation, doesn't mean he isn't allowed to do his job."

"Remind me again why I talked to you?" Nick growled.

"Because I'm your best friend and call you out on your bullshit."

"So Garth got sent out on a mission and Nick isn't happy about the mission?" North asked looking between the two.

"That's about right," Emma nodded.

"You are not listening to me. The intel I was given did not leave a good outcome for this situation. I'm allowed to worry."

"Garth will be fine. Next to Sam, he was second for infiltration out of all of us. He knows what he has to do," Emma rolled her eyes.

"And how did the thing with Ally go?" North asked. "Carolina called for York, but I guess she didn't tell him one way or another."

Emma gave a wave and a chuckle, "That girl is something else. Charges dropped."

"See? And you were worried," North smirked.

"Uh yea, you don't seem to recognize how awful my father is," Emma grumbled.

"And you don't seem to recognize that he's in jail where he can't actually do anything besides claim false allegations like kidnapping."

"Em, he's not getting out," Nick shook his head. "Trust the system. We sent him there with enough evidence piled up against him that his attorney is just fighting a losing battle. Honestly, I wouldn't be shocked if he quit before he even gets in the court room."

Emma mumbled quietly under her breath as she put her concentration into Oliver.

* * *

"Sure you don't need help in there?" Carolina called as she sat crossed -legged on their bed with her chin propped in her hand.

"I remember how to shower, Lina," York replied back over the sound of the water going. "Besides, it's not like I haven't showered since the surgery."

"Right…but I wouldn't want you to strain something," Carolina replied picking at the quilt on the bed with her other hand. She heard him snort. "How's your incision look?"

"Like an incision."

"You know what I mean…do you need me to look for you?"

"You realize I'm not technically sterile yet, correct?"

"What are you talking about?" Carolina threw her hand down and sat up straighter.

"Look," she heard him chuckle as the shower shut off. He walked out as he finished wrapping a towel around his waist and ran a hand over his hair, "I know how irresistible I am in your eyes and how incredibly difficult this week has to have been for you…"

"Shut up, you know that's not why I'm asking," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Mm-hmm," he smirked walked up to the end of the bed and leaned forward to grab the sides of her face gently and kiss her.

"Need I remind you that I was practically celibate for almost a decade?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at him.

"All the more reason it's so much harder to keep your hands off me," he grinned. She shoved him gently as she rolled her eyes again. "So our girl did great?"

"She was pretty great," Carolina nodded fondly. "Apparently she and Church have been having conversations about everything when none of us are around."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Plus the fact that technically, Emma was her actual guardian and Hargrove never legally was, that what he was claiming can't hold up because Emma knew where Ally was and who had her."

"The joys of red-tape," York chuckled. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about it."

"Yea, yea," Carolina sighed throwing herself back onto the bed, her hands over her head. She felt the mattress sink and a hand push her shirt up before lips pressed against her stomach. Lifting her head up she gave York a questioning look that he ignored. "What are you doing?"

"Giving the lady what she wishes."

"I wasn't wishing anything other than to check and see how you were doing after I talked you in to getting a procedure done that you clearly didn't want done if the amount of complaining I kept hearing about was anything to say about it."

"Well than let me make it up to you."

"York…"

"Kids are asleep. Gotta clean the pipes somehow and I'd much rather have you involved in that," he grinned at her. "Besides, there's still some of those damn things you bought and we've got at least three months until I go get tested to make sure we'll never need them again."

"Well when you put it like that, I'm all sorts of turned on," Carolina chuckled at him.


	57. Chapter 57

"Ow! Do you have to hit so hard?" Osric complained as South laid him out on the Floor.

"Uh, yea. Especially when you are an idiot and leave an opening like that," South cackled.

"But why so hard?" he whined as he rolled over.

South huffed and threw her hands up and looked over at Carolina, "Do you want to answer that? I've had my dose of idiotic questions today."

"If you don't want to get hit hard, don't leave stupid openings," Carolina shrugged. "I've only been drilling it into your heads since you started training here."

"Can't we do it softer?" he huffed.

"No. How are you supposed to learn?" Carolina asked. She looked out over the group and crossed her arms. "Since Osric here wants to whine, cancel plans for the weekend, people. We're going out for a training exercise. Spread the word to the rest. Class dismissed."

There was a chorus of groans and a string of curses directed towards Osric who waved a hand at them all. South rubbed the side of her face as she walked over to stand with Carolina. "When did they start complaining so much?"

"I don't know, but I'm enjoying beating the crap out of them," Carolina huffed.

"I think you let your husband in charge too much."

"He doesn't complain that much," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it better than the rest of us," South smirked as Carolina gave a reluctant sigh. "Oh and I'm supposed to find out if Ally would be available for a play-date with Nathan."

"Oh I'm sure we can work something out," Carolina nodded. "Maybe the weekend."

"Speaking of, who are you taking with?"

"Good question. Interested?"

"I want to say yes, but the mature and responsible thing would be to check with Locus to make sure it's ok that he's home with the kid by himself all weekend," South grumbled.

"Understandable."

"Yea uh C," Church chuckled as he appeared in front of them, "You should have thought of checking within your own man before making plans."

"York's not going to mind…"

"And what about your kid? Specifically the oldest because wasn't there supposed to be a birthday party or whatever this weekend?"

"Shit…" Carolina huffed before hanging her head.

"If Locs says ok, I can take them out by myself," South shrugged.

"Let me talk to my house hold…maybe I can work around things…"

"Wasn't her birthday last week?" South asked.

"Yea, but we figured out this weekend would be better for some reason," Carolina scratched her forehead. "I don't remember that reason, but I vaguely remember the whole party talk."

"Well, regardless, I'm willing to take them out by myself."

"Appreciate it South," Carolina smiled at her before stretching her arms over her head. "Quick round before the junior agents show up?"

"Sure, why not?" South chuckled cracking her knuckles and taking a stance.

* * *

"You missed a line there, but otherwise the rest is fine," Emma said as she looked over Ross's work.

"Great," Ross sighed leaning back against the chair and putting a hand on her stomach. "I didn't expect this to be that difficult."

"You're doing fine. I'm throwing the hard stuff at you because I know you can handle it," Emma patted her shoulder. "You already knew your way around everything from the little bit you've been in here before your lessons started. I'm just expanding that knowledge."

"Just be lucky she's not putting you through the same ringer she put us," Cody mumbled from where he was sitting.

"Aren't you supposed to be out on the floor with the rest of your team?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"If my leg wasn't acting up and my doctor told me to sit out until tomorrow, then sure, you'd be right," Cody gave her a lopsided grin.

Emma straightened up and gave him a suspicious look, "What's wrong with your leg?"

Cody shrugged and started typing away at his station, "Not sure. Ellie accidentally stepped on my foot the other night, except I didn't feel anything. She finally made me call this morning. I'm meeting Dr. Lang in the Medbay after dinner tonight. She wants to run some scans. Depending how those go tonight, she may want more tomorrow."

"Oh." Emma's face turned down in worry, "Why now all of a sudden? You've been great since they fixed everything."

"Not sure," Cody sighed. "Dr. Lang had warned that something like this could happen. It may be because it took them so long to do the repair or it could be because of how active I've been physically and everything."

"Jumping right back in to everything instead of easing in like Ellie kept telling you really worked out for you then," Ross said dryly.

"Hey, you don't hear me lecturing you on your condition now do you?" Cody snapped gently. Ross shut her mouth and raised an eyebrow at him, giving him an annoyed look. "Not trying to be rude, Ross. I know my limitations. Church knows my limitations and sends me updates when he notices I'm straining something if I don't catch it. It could be nothing or it could just be some scar tissue that finally caught up. I'm trying not to worry about it too much. I can still walk and that's the important thing."

"But if you're losing feeling-"

Cody cut Emma off, "If I'm losing feeling in my legs, then it's just something I'm going to have to live with and hope that George gets those active bioscans up and going with the healing unit so that I'll be able to keep track of any injuries I'm not feeling in the field. I've got contingencies, I'll be fine."

"Just keep me posted," Emma sighed after a minute.

"Course ma'am," Cody gave her a two finger salute. The power flickered off and back on. "Did you all just see that?"

"Uh, yea," Emma squinted curiously at the lights before going over to her console at the window and pulling up the system. Church glitched briefly in front of her before finally becoming solid. "What's going on Church? You screwing shit up?"

"Might wanna back off me while you go check that program you had me run through in your office," Church growled back, a stressed tone to his voice.

She glanced over at Ross and Cody before getting up and walking to her office. Looking in the crib to see Oliver still out for his nap, she sat down at her desk and pulled up the program that was supposed to help Church's processing speed. Her jaw fell open as she read over the results.

* * *

"What's so important that you needed me to come over and send my husband and children out of the house?" Carolina sighed as Emma hurried into the empty house. "And if it's something work related, why couldn't we talk there?"

"Because Church is a little pissed at me right now," Emma huffed running a shaking hand through her hair. "Not to mention the shit storm that's going to be my husband when he finds out…"

"Finds out what…?" Carolina narrowed her eyes at the woman. Emma held out a data-chip for her. She took it and looked at it before giving Emma a confused look, "Do I want to know what's on it?"

"Probably not."

"Emma." Emma clenched her fists together before pacing back and forth a bit. Carolina could tell she was trying to keep herself together. "Emma, talk. What the hell is the big deal?"

"I uh…I-I may have accidentally created an…" she broke off into an incoherent mumble.

Carolina felt a look of annoyance settle on her face as she glared at Emma, "I didn't catch that Emma. What did you 'accidentally' do?"

Emma took a deep breath and looked Carolina straight in the eye, "I accidentally created an AI."

Carolina's jaw snapped shut as she stared at her sister-in-law. Emma clenched her eyes shut and put her hands on either side of her head, her fingers tangling in her curls. Carolina breathed heavily through her nose as she felt her back molars grind together.

"Emma…how do you _accidentally_ create an AI!?"

"I don't know!"

"How do you not know how you accidentally created an AI!? You can't just _accidentally_ create one! I watched my father struggle his entire doctorate degree. That's not something that happens on accident!"

"I know I know I know," Emma said throwing her hands in front of her to try and keep Carolina at a distance in case she lunged. "I know. I honestly did not mean to. I was just trying to help Church. His processes were starting to get sluggish and he asked if there was some kind of boost I could help him figure out. I looked through your dad and Dr. Halsey's research and thought I found something to help and well…while it did, there was also a sort of...bi-product…"

Carolina felt her nostrils flare, "This _bi-product_ wouldn't have anything to do with a certain shadow program that piggy-backed onto my father's AI would it?"

"No. No, absolutely not," Emma shook her head. "It's not anything to do with Beta. I somehow managed to sort of…base it off myself."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT ACCIDENTALLY!?"

"I REALLY WASN'T TRYING!" Emma yelled back before clasping her hands over her mouth. She growled at herself before taking a huge breath. "I pulled it as soon as I realized what had happened."

Carolina closed her eyes and took a breath, "Does this have anything to do with that little power surge this afternoon?"

"Maybe," Emma answered as she flinched. Carolina growled. "I told you I didn't know that would happen. I didn't think I had that much code or whatever in the system to just pull one out of thin air."

"Emma, you need scans and shit for the program to pull from in order to create the base code for it," Carolina crossed her arms and rested her forehead in one of her palms.

"Well of course there would be scans in the system, the Medbay runs on the same grid," Emma huffed walking around to throw herself onto the couch.

"Emma, you need to turn it in."

"What? No, I can't do that."

"If I learned anything from watching my father unravel, it's that the UNSC doesn't take kindly to people who mess around with AIs. They like to watch them and keep track of them. If they find out you did this, we're all screwed. _All_ of us Emma, not just you."

"But maybe this is a good thing?" Emma replied, her voice squeaking. Carolina raised an eyebrow at her as her hand fell forward away from her face. "Well, maybe Church won't have to run everything. It's a full AI and all, it should be able to handle everything in our system."

"The UNSC still needs to be made aware that we're functioning with a full AI and not just a fragment from a defunct military program," Carolina explained slowly. "Not to mention, Church is going to be pissed to all hell if you kick him out of his home."

"I honestly could care less about Church right now," Emma admitted. "I'm more concerned about my marriage…"

Carolina rolled her eyes, "North is not going to freak out."

"Yea he is," Emma sighed before giving off a bit of hysterical laughter. "He didn't want me reading those reports at all. We fought more than once about it until he finally gave up after I promised that I would only be using them to help Church. He's going to think I lied to him and I didn't because I honestly didn't mean for this to happen."

Carolina rubbed her forehead as she walked around to join Emma on the couch. She thought for a moment, "How long was it in the system for?"

"Two minutes?" Emma guessed. "I wasn't exactly timing myself. Luckily there was already a blank chip in my computer so I just transferred the data there and pulled it before the AI realized it and jumped."

"Ok," Carolina nodded after a thought. "At this point…as long as we don't put it in anything and keep it active, maybe we'll be ok. We can figure out a game plan and figure out how to work this to our advantage. Maybe York still has some contacts somewhere he can talk to…"

"No, we can't tell anyone else about this. Not yet," Emma shook her head.

"Emma, I can't keep this a secret from him. "

"Oh, so when he tells North, I get to come bunk here with you guys then? Ally'll love that…"

"Emma, he won't say anything," Carolina sighed. "Sooner or later, North will find out and you're going to have to deal with however he reacts." Emma huffed and slunk down more on the couch. "North isn't going to leave you."

"He's going to be extremely pissed off. Have you seen him extremely pissed off?"

"Uh, yea," Carolina chuckled. "Did you forget we were on the MOI together?" She patted Emma's arm. "Don't worry too much, we'll figure it out."

"I'd really love to just delete it and forget it happened."

"We're not going to do that as much as you want. If we have it, we might as well see how we can use it for our advantage."

Emma groaned, "I hate your logic…"


	58. Chapter 58

"Are you sure that you're going to be ok with a house full of kids? Do you really want me to go?" Carolina asked giving York an unsure look.

"Will you stop?" York chuckled putting hands out to rub the sides of her arms. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It's not the first time I've had to keep an eye on Ally and her friends by myself."

"Yes, but now you have Tyler as well."

"Lina, we'll be fine. You go kick our recruits butts and show them how they shouldn't slack off just because there isn't anything going on." She sighed and looked down. "You were here for the important part. And frankly, I'm shocked we're having this discussion and that you're not already on the pelican with Niner."

"Mother's guilt," Carolina grumbled quietly. She took a breath before picking her head up and kissing York full on the lips. "Have fun. I'll see you all for breakfast. Call me if the house burns down and you need rescuing."

"I always enjoy the modicum of fate you have in my parenting skills," York chuckled.

"If it were only our kids…well, no. Ally can be pretty sneaky," she smirked making him laugh. She patted his cheek before turning and heading out to the garage to meet Niner, grabbing her bag off the table in the lunch room where she had left it.

"About time," Niner called out to her from where she was looking over something on the Pelican they were taking. "Did you have to find a crowbar to pry York off you?"

"Surprisingly, no," Carolina answered dropping her bag inside the pelican. "He was practically pushing me out the door. I never knew someone could be so excited to be alone with three ten years old and a four month old all by themselves."

"York is a crazy mother-fucker. You know that better than all of us," Niner laughed. "Hell, he married you for crying out loud. How sane can he be?"

"Gee, thanks," Carolina smirked as they both headed up to the cockpit. "I'm so glad we're friends."

"Aw, me too," Niner cackled as she started her flight check. "So what's the plan?"

"South sent you the coordinates for where their set up?"

"Yup."

"Land far enough away to avoid detection and go in stealth and see how quick they are to catch on," Carolina explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Niner gave an amused chuckle. "Oh and hey."

"Yea?"

"Flight lessons this week? General Davies is staying in to work on some stuff with Kimball."

"If you're up for it, sure," Carolina agreed. "Groups of three at a time?"

"Whatever you want to give me."

"I'll get a schedule made up starting Monday."

"Great. Can't wait to scare those fuckers," Niner chuckled.

"Don't you mean teach them?" Carolina asked.

"Same thing," Niner shrugged as she lifted them out of the hanger and into the air. Carolina gave another laugh. "So who made the cake?"

"Emma," Carolina replied. "It's been tradition since it was just her and Ally."

"Well she makes a damn good cake." She adjusted the controls, "Wash was telling me South's trying the whole mom thing now too?"

"That would be correct."

"And the kid belongs to that dark bunch of muscle she's living with?"

"Two for two."

"But they're not telling the kid who is dad is."

"She's leaving it up to Locus when they tell him."

"Can't say I agree…but it's their business I suppose. Anything else exciting going on that I've missed?"

* * *

South leaned back against a tree with hers arms crossed as she watched the recruits bustle around the camp and set up patrols for the night. She had told them she was only there to observe, not help. They had to do everything themselves and she'd evaluate them at the end when they were back at the Facility. Little did they know that Carolina was going to be dropping in.

A few had questioned where the missing Agent was to which South explained that it was Ally's birthday party. What she didn't tell them was that as soon as Carolina could sneak away, Niner would be dropping her off to cause some mayhem and see how they handled it.

Right on schedule, she got a ping on her HUD. She smirked as she sent back an acknowledgement and walked back to the pelican they had brought so that she could observe from the computer there. South had slept on the pelican the night before so she was hoping her absent wouldn't be noticed.

A secure connection came across and she hit the link to open it. "Evening Red. What's the game plan?"

"Fifteen until the next patrol?"

"Yup."

"Taking out the patrol and seeing how quick they notice. Using lock down paint and paralyzing rounds," Carolina replied. "Niner's hanging out with our ship for now. Once it's over, she'll move closer and join us."

"Sounds like a plan. I got a couple cold ones stowed here we can crack."

"That's great, South. Drinking while supervising."

"I brought them for after your little thing and it's only a six pack."

They chatted for a while as Carolina scoped out the area, finding a vantage point where she could see the first patrol walking through. South relaxed a bit as she waited, Carolina putting a stop to their conversation a little while later.

"Going quiet, coming up on first patrol. You watching camera feeds?"

"Yup," South said bringing all the helmet cams up onto the computer screens. She found the patrol group and watched between their cameras and Carolina's. Chuckling when Carolina dropped in on Collins and paralyzed him, she turned off his radio so he couldn't communicate with anyone and sent a message to his HUD to keep quiet and report back to the pelican once the paralysis round wore off.

Two more recruits later and Carolina was back on the radio, "Weren't they just lectured about being vigilant?"

"Twice, cuz they got the talk from me when they got here."

"Wonderful. Apparently they need a refresher on that as well. Tanaka needs a reminder on proper defense."

"Noted," South said making note on her datapad. Carolina tsked a few minutes later. "Now what?"

"They're going to need a refresher on setting up a proper defense and barrier when we get back. This is going to be too easy."

"They did it all themselves," South shrugged. "I told them we needed to test their field skills so I wasn't lifting a finger or opening my mouth."

"Hopefully they learn a lesson from this," Carolina sighed. "This is too easy for one person. Hate to see how quickly a group could take them out."

"Oh they're getting an earful when we get back." South heard movement behind her and looked to see the three that were on patrol joining her. "First casualties are back."

"Great. They won't be there long," Carolina snorted. "Oh, did I tell you I sent cake home with Locus?"

"Aw, thanks. How were he and the kid?"

"Seemed good. Nathan was attached to his hip for the first half until he got used to Ally's friends. Then he joined in no problem."

"Glad to hear they're both still alive. I was a bit concerned about leaving them by themselves."

"Nothing to be concerned about. They seemed to be handling each other rather well from what I saw" There was a pause, "But I can see where your worry would come in to play."

"Is it like this for you all the time now you have people at home for you?" South asked quietly.

"Yup."

"Remind me to never get on your case again."

"Gladly. Now quiet. I know I shouldn't need full concentration for the massacre about to happen, but I'd still like to be able to take my own mental notes."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"You really don't need to stand there and watch us," Wash grumbled as he looked up to glance at Ross who was leaning in the doorway to the nursery with an amused expression on her face.

"Of course I do," she chuckled in response. "I mean, really. How hard is it to put a crib together? It shouldn't take two space marines to do so, especially considering the combined skillset of the two of you."

"If you're going to watch, then please be quiet dear," Wash huffed as Locus chuckled quietly.

"It's more fun if you can hear my commentary though," she gave him an evil grin. "Besides, Nathan's enjoying it."

"Yup!" Nathan giggled from where he was watching as he pet Rebel.

"When is my sister getting here?" Wash asked, a resigned tone to his voice.

"You want a bigger audience?"

"Is it an audience if you're heckling him the entire time?" Locus asked.

"She doesn't need your help," Wash grumbled as he grumpily snatched the instructions out of the other man's hands. "You're supposed to be on my side anyway."

"I am nothing but a neutral party here," Locus answered as he picked up two of the pieces and gave them a calculated look. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"Yea, well, it was supposed to make this whole process go much smoother than it appears to be." He threw down the instructions and looked up at Ross who was biting her lip to hold in her laughter. "Seriously, how did York manage to do this himself?"

"Carolina probably read him the directions," Ross shrugged. She looked at Locus, "And what he means is you are welcome anytime, invite or no invite." He nodded. Ross glanced at the time before rubbing a hand on her stomach, "What time is South coming back?"

"I expect to hear from her any within the hour," Locus answered checking the time himself. "I left a note for her telling her we were here and to join us for dinner."

"Any idea how the surprise drop-in went?" Wash asked as he finally managed to successfully attached two pieces of the crib.

"None," he answered handing Wash another piece.

"Great. Carolina was hinting she wants them out more than what they have been. Next time she mentioned taking everyone out which means," Wash said looking back up at Ross, "I'll have to go as well."

"Fine by me," she shrugged. "I can have Felicity and Marcos over for dinner. I've been starving for his Tex-mex."

"You just had some last week or was that a different container he sent home with you?" Wash chuckled. "I mean, I didn't even get any of it."

"You had a bite," she shrugged.

"I wanted more than a bite," he grumbled. The doorbell went off and Nathan jumped up to follow Ross downstairs.

"Don't start a fire," Ross waved over her shoulder as she followed the boy downstairs.

Wash rolled his eyes as he looked up to see Locus smirking at him, "And she's right. You're welcome over anytime."

"Appreciate the offer."

"Oh and my sister offered to work a little with Nathan to see where's at before school starts back up," Wash said. "I believe she was going to bring something over for him tonight."

"That is kind of her."

"Not that he's not a bright kid, but she just wants to make sure he'll be set and not behind any of the other kids," Wash replied. "I think they actually have her assigned to what's going to be his class anyway."

"I see. So she's planning on sticking around for a while then?"

"It's sounding that way," Wash said as the excited squeals of kids echoed up to them. "I think she really likes it here. So do my nephews." Locus nodded as they continued to work. They looked up a few minutes later when Tommy's lanky form replaced Ross's in the doorway. "Hey Tommy."

"Hey Uncle Wash. Mila sent me up to see if I can help you guys. Something about lacking the skillsets to follow directions?" Tommy smirked, his eyes dancing in amusement.

Wash rolled his eyes, "She really has no faith in me…"

"That and mom said I could ask you something, but that I had to ask you before you and she talk," Tommy shrugged walking in and folding himself down to sit on the floor with them.

"Oh yea? What's that?"

Tommy played with his jeans for a second, a slight blush creeping up his face, "She said I could ask you if you'd teach me how to…ya know, do the stuff you guys do over at the Facility. I know I'm still a kid," he added quickly, "but you guys seem to do be doing such awesome stuff and it's for the sake of helping people…I…I'd like to be able to do that some day and I'd like you to give me a head start with it."

Wash and Locus exchanged looks, the latter raising an eyebrow at the former. Wash looked back at his eldest nephew and gave him a look of appraisal before scratching the side of his jaw, "And she's ok you working around firearms and all that?"

"She told me to gauge your interest first and then the three of us would sit down and hash out what you're ok with teaching me now and what needs to wait until later," Tommy answered quickly. Wash had to admit to himself…it was the first he was hearing any kind of excitement or interest from him in anything since they had all landed on the planet. Tommy had always been the quiet one, keeping to himself or helping with his brothers.

He gave a sigh when he realized that Tommy was waiting for an answer, "We'll talk to your mom and see what she's comfortable with. I'm not going to take it easy on you though, you understand? If you can't listen when I tell you to do something or fail to follows instructions, then I have full authority to pull the plug. Safety is our big thing here, not being able to go out there and be a superhero a month in to me training you. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Tommy said sitting up straight and nodding his head. Wash felt the corner of his mouth pull up in a smirk. "Thanks Uncle Wash. I appreciate you considering it. I'll do my best, I promise."

"I'll expect nothing less," Wash nodded. He picked up the instructions and tossed them at Tommy. "Now see if you can make sense of those."

Tommy looked over the pages before laughing and turning the pages over and flipping the book and handing it back to his Uncle. "It would help if you were looking at the side that was in English."

"Wait…" Wash flipped back and forth between a few of the pages, internally cursing himself for not realizing it himself.

"Yea, you were looking at some foreign language," Tommy laughed looking between the two men as Wash handed the instructions dejectedly to Locus for him to look at.

He gave Tommy a flat look, "Do not tell your aunt about this."

"Aw come on, Mila won't pick on you too bad," Tommy sniggered.

"Oh no, not at all," Wash replied sarcastically. "She wasn't up here roasting us the entire time we were attempting this."

"It's healthy to laugh at each other once in a while," Tommy shrugged.

"Not to mention entertaining for the rest of us," Locus added as Wash huffed, grumbling quietly under his breath as he started from the beginning and began sorting through the pieces again.

* * *

A/N: Hey lovelies! I am officially in Austin TX for the week for RTX! That being said, we'll do my best to get a chapter prepped for next Monday, but there's also a chance it may not happen. Depends how much downtime I have to write while I'm here. 3


	59. Chapter 59

Wash glanced up from his desk, his nerves getting the better of him as Ross sat silently across from him as she ate her lunch. He figured she couldn't have been that pissed at him if she was eating lunch in his office…still he racked his brain trying to remember why she was mad at him this time. Resigned to the fact that he should keep his mouth shut rather than attempt to ask her what was wrong, he sat and read the report from over the weekend that South had turned in. He had finished Carolina's already and wanted to browse over the one South has submitted before meeting with the two of them. Ross making a noise pulled his attention up.

"What's up?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Are you coming home for dinner?"

"I was planning on it…why?" he asked sounding unsure.

"Just checking. You haven't really said much so I wanted to make sure," she shrugged giving her food an annoyed look.

"Oh…"

"Are you going to tell me what's up your ass?" she asked giving him a cool look.

His brows furrowed in confusion, "Um…nothing…?"

"Ah."

"I thought you were mad at me about something when you woke up this morning…that's why I've been quiet," he admitted. "I didn't want to annoy you more than you were."

"Oh…" Her face relaxed and turned to confusion, "Really?"

"Uh….yea…" he trailed off. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath. "What?"

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged, a red tinge rising on her cheeks. Wash leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I may or may not have gotten mad at you in a dream and woke up with some residual hatred towards you…"

"Makes sense," Wash said trying not to laugh. "Glad to know that I didn't actually do anything to piss you off."

"Yet," she added.

"Yet," he agreed. He pushed himself up and stretched a bit before walking over and leaning down to kiss her. "What are your plans while I'm in with Carolina?"

"Heading down to the computer lab," she shrugged. "Emma's got me working on a few things. Might take a walk this afternoon depending on when I finish that."

"Just be careful. You looked like you were struggling this morning," he leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms.

"You sir, aren't supposed to be watching me," she gave him a gentle shove with her foot. "You're supposed to be paying attention to the ones who do not have a modified drill workout. Besides, I was fine."

"Which is why I had to almost yell at Miller because she stopped to check on you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was _fine_. Lu was just settled up higher this morning and I was having a problem catching my breath." He gave her a suspicious look. "Wash. Seriously."

"Ok, ok," he threw up his hands in a show of giving up. "Just making sure everything is ok."

"If it wasn't, I would tell you. We have had this discussion and no I am not stopping working out until Mei tells me I need to."

"I'm not saying anything," he sighed. "And I am allowed to worry and check on you. Now, I'm going to my meeting and I will see you at home."

She waved a hand at him as he walked out of his office and down the hall to Carolina's. She and South were already there and talking, Tyler cuddle against Carolina's chest, a hand clenching and unclenching her shirt. They greeted him as he walked over to sit down in his usual chair, "Sorry if I'm late."

"Right on time," Carolina said. "Tyler's going to be hanging here. I was hoping York would have come to get him, but it appears he and Ally are having much more fun out and about."

"Fine with me," he shrugged. "Just finished glancing over everything you two sent me. Were they really that bad?"

"They weren't horrible," Carolina rolled her eyes as she gave an exasperated sigh. "Just not as well prepared or diligent as I was expecting them to be. The patrol team I took out was distracted and not paying attention when I found them and took them out. Security at the campsite was lax."

"So they learned their lesson in other words?" Wash asked looking between the two.

"We'll find out," Carolina shrugged. "I hope so."

"If I have anything to say about it, fuck yea they will," South grumbled as she crossed her arms and shifted in her chair. "I told Carolina I want them one evening this week to go over how shitty they were. The lecture on the way back was not nearly sufficient enough."

Wash nodded as he reached up to rub the side of his head. "So is this happening again this weekend?"

"I was planning on it if you're free?" Carolina inquired.

"I'll check with Mila, but I don't see why not. Same thing again?"

"I figured I'd give them a slight break this time," Carolina answered. "Send a few junior agents this time around and have the recruits try to take them out."

"Has computer boy been cleared by your mother-in-law yet?" South asked. "If not, that leaves ten to go out. I say that's a decent number."

"Much to his displeasure, she has not," Carolina sighed.

"This is Cody, right?" Wash asked. Carolina nodded. "Mila said something about it...is it bad do we know?"

"Not really. Just some numbness that she's not too happy with. If George finishes going over the bio-scan in the suits, then he'll have permission from her to go out with everyone."

"And even though it's just a training exercise, she doesn't want to risk it?" Wash questioned.

"She does not feel comfortable, no," Carolina sighed.

"Alright then," South sighed before pushing herself up out of the chair. "Do you need me anymore?"

"Nope, I think that about covers it. At least, if Wash read the reports like he said he did."

"I did," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Great. I'm going to go home then," South waved at them both as she left the room. "I have a lunch date with the boys."

"Have fun," Carolina called after her.

Wash looked back over at Carolina after the door had closed, "Anything else we need to talk about?"

"Like how I'm getting replaced?" Church asked sourly as he appeared on Carolina's desk between the two of them.

"Oh my god….you are not being replaced," Carolina rolled her eyes. Wash gave her a confused look. "Emma may have accidentally done something that has since threatened Church…"

"YOU THINK HAVING ME RUN THROUGH HER CODING SO THAT SHE CREATED ANOTHER AI IS AN ACCIDENT!?" Church screamed startling Tyler who immediately started screaming.

"Thanks Church," Carolina snarled adjusting Tyler.

"Whoa, wait…Explain please?" Wash squeaked quietly around Tyler's cries. "Emma made an AI?"

"YES!" Church squawked.

"CHURCH!" Carolina yelled. "LOG OFF!" Church grumbled as he disappeared. Carolina growled quietly as she adjusted Tyler again and pushed herself up out of her chair and started rocking him to get him to calm down. She puffed out a gust of air and looked over at Wash who was still waiting with a confused look on his face. "Emma has still been going through all of the AI research notes she has from my father to try to keep Church functioning. What she accidentally did was write her own program and created her own AI. She's freaking out about it so don't say anything."

"I…I don't know what to say," Wash reached up to scratch his head.

"It's not active. She transferred it to a data chip and removed it from the system. It's not going to replace Church, but we're not sure what to do with it," Carolina sighed.

"We should probably report it. Especially before the UNSC finds out," Wash suggested.

"Agreed, but getting Emma to calm down enough about it to see reason is proving slightly trying…"

"She's really freaking out about it, huh?"

"Oh yes…"

"North know?"

"No, which is why she's freaking out so much about it."

"Lovely."

"I'm going to give her a bit and once I know she's calmed down enough, I'll ask her what she wants to do with it."

"So otherwise under control?"

"For now."

* * *

South walked in to the door, Button greeting her enthusiastically as she tried to slip off her shoes. Bending over she gave the dog a good couple of scratches before looking around to see the living room empty. She could hear sound out in the kitchen and headed that direction, stopping to lean in the doorway to watch Locus and Nathan finishing off making lunch.

"Hi South!" Nathan waved when he saw her. Locus smirking over his shoulder at her.

"Hey," South smiled at him, eyes flicking up to Locus who gave her a wink. "What's for lunch? I'm starving."

"Sam and I are making sandwiches," Nathan answered.

South looked up at Locus, part of her shocked at the use of his real name. He glanced at her at her quickly before going back to what he was doing, reaching up to pull down plates. Lifting up a hand to run through her hair, she walked in to the kitchen and gave Nathan's shoulders a squeeze, "How about you go wash up quick and I'll help finish?"

"Kay!"

South watched him bounce from the room before taking his spot next to Locus. She bumped his hip with hers, "Sam huh?"

"I don't want him calling me by my codename," Locus muttered as he gave a heavy sigh. He glanced sideways at South, "Is that ok?"

"Course," she smirked up at him. "Heck, if I wasn't so use to going by South, I'd give him mine."

"I told him to only use it at home though," he added as he put the sandwiches onto the plates.

"I would have thought you'd want him to call you the d-word," South said hesitantly.

"We're not having that talk with him. Not yet," he answered avoiding eye contact with her. "In time…"

"Fine," she nodded. "But let's not wait until he's a teenager, kay?" Before he could say anything, Nathan had bounced back in to the kitchen. South smiled at him, "All washed up?"

"Yup!"

"Great. Here," South said handing him a plate with a sandwich on it. Button sniffed eagerly as they made the exchange. "Don't even think about it."

"Button's favorite thing is the crusts though," Nathan giggled as he walked over to the table.

"Well then Button can wait until I give the ok. No begging dogs in my kitchen," South gave Button a look, the dog staring back at her with big eyes, the nub for a tail wiggling back and forth.

* * *

North sighed as he felt Emma fidget next to him on the couch. He glanced down at her, "What is your deal? You've been super tense the last couple of days."

"Nothing," she mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Nothing is wrong with you? So you've been on edge for no reason what so ever?" She shifted again. "Em, come on. I know you're hiding something and you obviously don't want to talk to me about it, but it's clearly eating you up inside."

"I'm fine…" He turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Ok fine. I'm not fine. But I can't talk to you about it…not yet."

"Is it something work related then?"

"North, please just let it go," Emma mumbled.

"Not if it's clearly affecting you, which it is."

"I would really like for you to just let it go until I am ready to talk to you." Her mumble had turned in to a slight growl as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He huffed, "Great. So glad you trust your husband enough to talk to him about things going on."

"Don't be like that."

"How am I supposed to be then when you won't unload on me when you are clearly stressed out about something?" he countered, trying not to let his voice raise. Emma pushed off from the couch. "Emma, seriously. I love you. Talk to me."

"Not right now," she took a breath running both hands through her hair. "Just…bear with me for a little bit. I'll talk to you…I…I just can't right now."

North noticed the tremble in one of her hands and ran a hand over his face, letting out a sigh, "Yea. Fine."

She rolled her eyes, "No it's not."

"You're right, it's not," he agreed. "But what the hell else am I supposed to say if you refuse to talk to me about it?" Oliver's cries came over the baby monitor. Before North could say anything, Emma hurried by him to head upstairs. He huffed leaning back onto the couch again.


	60. Chapter 60

Carolina tapped her fingers on her desk as she stared at the two soldiers sitting across from her. She looked back down at the two requests and back up at them before letting out a big sigh. "I can't do it."

"You mean both, right?" Grif asked sounding hopeful. "I mean, one of us at least gets to go on vacation…right?"

"Mm, no," Carolina leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"What!? Why the hell not!?" Tucker screeched in response. "I mean, not approving Grif's vacation I could I understand. He doesn't do anything anyway."

"I do too, asshole!"

"But come one! We're blue team-"

"I was never part of your little red and blue thing," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Yea, but we share the same armor color, so blue team," Tucker argued. "Which means you _have_ to approve my vacation."

"I don't have to do anything," Carolina gave him an amused smirk.

"Told you we should have went to Wash…" Grif grumbled as he slouched down in the chair he was sitting in.

"Wash would have had to come to me anyway," Carolina answered. They both groaned. "Why is it so important you go on vacation? Especially at the same time. Are you going together?"

"Hell no!" they both yelled.

"Then why are you requesting vacation at the _same_ time?" Carolina asked.

"It's not like we're doing anything anyway," Tucker replied. "The only thing you've sent us out on is that fetch for Kimball. Other than that we sit here and do nothing."

"You could help with training in the afternoon, or run drill in the morning. You've been slacking on both," Carolina gave him a pointed look.

"Look, Kai wants to go away. How am I supposed to take her away somewhere if you don't let me have a week off?" Tucker asked. "You let Palomo of all people have a week off for his honeymoon!"

"Palomo was actually putting in the hours to deserve a vacation," Carolina looked down at her nails. "All the two of you have done is give me a headache half the time."

"Yea and how about all those missions you sent us out on while you were pregnant? Or do you forget how much we covered for your ass," Grif grumbled. Carolina's eyes traveled slowly over to him, narrowing in a glare as her nostrils flared. "You might be super scary, but that doesn't take away from the truth I just said."

Carolina growled before looking back down at the requests, sliding forward more to pull something up on her screen. She felt them both watching her as she looked over a few things, raising an eyebrow at them, "Does it have to be the week you originally requested?"

Tucker and Grif exchanged looks before Tucker shrugged, "Not necessarily…"

"What's wrong with the week we requested?" Grif asked suspiciously.

"Nothing except Donut's already off," Carolina shrugged, a smirk on her lips.

"Well that's bullshit," Grif huffed. "You couldn't have just told us to request a different week?"

"And ruin my fun?" Carolina grinned.

"You suck."

"And I really can't let you both have off the same week," Carolina sighed. "We're already short-staffed."

"How are we short staffed? Everyone is here that's supposed to be," Tucker replied.

"Maybe short staffed isn't the right term. More like staff scheduling is a little more difficult since everyone seems to have some kind of restriction now. Such is the life of semi-retired soldiers," Carolina sighed.

"Yea, but even without us here, you still have your junior agents and recruits to fill the gap," Grif pointed out.

"And it's not like Grif does anything important anyway," Tucker added. Grif reached across and punched him in the arm. "Dude, ow."

"Oh go whine to my sister," Grif rolled his eyes.

"The two of you are going to be the death of me," Carolina grumbled under her breath. They both looked at her, having not heard what she had said. "Church?"

"Oh, now my input is wanted?" Church harrumphed as he appeared on her desk.

"Will you stop being a dick?" Carolina snapped at him. His shoulders raised and sagged in a sigh. "What's the risk if they're both off?"

"Safe enough for you to be a nice boss for once as long as nothing super terrible comes up," Church answered after a few seconds. "And like Tucker said, it's not like Grif does anything so really you're only short one staff member."

"Fuck you, dude," Grif shook his head.

Carolina sighed, "I'll approve you both, but if something happens and I need you back here or wherever, I expect you there before we land. Understand?"

"Hell yea," Tucker grinned at her.

"Sure," Grif huffed.

"Great. Now get the hell out of my office," Carolina waved them both away. They both got up and exited. She waited for the door to close before leaning forward and putting her head in her hands and letting out a big sigh. "It's days like this I really miss being out in the field twenty-four seven…who would have thought I'd get stuck behind a desk making dumbass decisions like this…"

"Oh come on, sis," Church reassured after a minute, "you deserve it after all the years of bullshit you had to go through. And you can't deny that the situation makes you happier than I've ever seen you. You've got everything you could have wanted."

"Yea, I guess," Carolina gave him a tired smile. Her fingers scratched at her desk for a second, "I guess I'm also sorry about the stress you've been under. I promise you that you are not going to be replaced."

Church reached up to rub his head, "I…I know…I'm sorry I've been freaking out…"

"I don't think it's me that you need to apologize to," Carolina pointed out.

"Yea, yea…I'll get to Emma…"

"Sooner rather than later please," Carolina replied. "She's extremely stressed out about the whole thing."

"I know, I've noticed," Church grumbled. "North has noticed too I think."

"Oh great," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Her biggest fear is him finding out and getting pissed and leaving her."

"North isn't going to leave her," Church gave a short chuckle.

"Then you try and get it through her head before this goes on too long."

* * *

"Ah, ah, arms out straight in front of you. We've been over this," York corrected as he held Tyler, North sitting next to him on one of the chairs in the Range as he cleaned the rifle he was working on. Ally had one of the practice pistols and was working on targets. She corrected herself, before side-eyeing York. He nodded, "There ya go. Now you may take the safety off. Remember you want to squeeze, not pull, the trigger."

"I know Daddy," Ally said concentrating on the targets. She did as he said before emptying the clip into the target. She carefully ejected the spent clip and placed the pistol on the ledge in front of her, looking back at York and North.

"Not bad," York smirked as Tyler smacked him in the face. "North?"

North chuckled, "Yea, not bad. Next time, try to keep your eyes open. It'll take some practice, but it'll help with the aiming."

"Actually wearing the earmuffs will probably help with that," York added.

"But then I can't hear you and Uncle North talking to me," Ally answered. "And I just love hearing what you have to say."

"My kid is a smart ass," York chuckled looking at North.

"No, just smarter than you," North shrugged. "Ally, there's another clip if you want to go again."

Ally nodded and looked at York, "Daddy?"

"Go head. Your mom is still in her meeting with Kimball so we don't have to go home right away. After that round, you're cleaning it before you put it away. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" she giggled giving him a salute. She reached over and picked her earmuffs up off the table and slipped them over her head.

York shook his head fondly as he watched her going slowly over all the steps she had been taught. He glanced at North when he felt him shifting next to him. "Since all small ears that can understand what we're talking about are covered, what's up?"

"Nothing."

York saw the muscles clench in his friend's jaw and rolled his eye, "Yea. That's why your jawline looks carved out of marble right now." North turned and gave him a weird look. "As in your clenching it so hard it's made out of the shit. What's up?"

"Emma apparently has crap going on that she doesn't feel she wants to talk to me about," North admitted. He gave York a calculating look, "You wouldn't be privy to any information I should know, would you?"

"Uh, no."

"You sure? That's what you said last time when you guys were investigating South behind my back."

York gave a chuckle and shook his head, "I honestly don't know anything this time around. If the wife does, she hasn't said a word to me. Believe me, I would tell you."

"I believed you last time…" North narrowed his eyes.

"Yes…but last time there were two volatile pregnant killing machines to avoid." North rolled his eyes at him. "I'm sure she's just stressing herself out for no reason."

"Emma typically has a reason for why she's stressed out. I know that much about my wife," North sighed as Ally finished and released the empty clip before taking her headphones off and giving them both a pleased look.

"Awesome kid," York grinned at her. "Now to clean up."

"Yes daddy," Ally grinned rolling her eyes.

North pointed over at the cabinet, "Cleaning stuff is in the same cabinet."

"Kay!"

York watched her skip off before looking back at North, "If you need me to talk to her, let me know. Maybe I can talk some sense in to her."

"It's fine," North waved a hand. "She'll tell me eventually. I'm just worried about her."

They both looked up when they heard the door open and Carolina walk in. Ally yelled hello to her and pulled her over to show her the target she had been using. After complimenting Ally's shots, Carolina gave her a head a ruffle before walking over to where York and North were standing. She held her arms out to York who handed over Tyler who squealed happily when he saw it was Carolina.

"How's Kimball?" York asked after she kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright except now they want her to change her title," Carolina said as made faces at Tyler who was patting hers with his hands.

"Change her title? To what?" York snorted.

"President of Chorus," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"President? Really?" North raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…it only makes sense I suppose," Carolina sighed heavily.

"What's her thought on it?" York asked.

"I think she's still processing. Davies and I both agreed and urged her to just accept. She's basically been doing it anyway. Now it will just be official." Ally bounced over to them, wrapping her arms around Carolina's waist. "All done?"

"Yup!" Ally smiled up at her.

"Great. I'm starving," Carolina said motioning towards the door.

* * *

"Are you sure don't want me to stay home with you this weekend?" Wash asked when he caught Ross give a groan as she tried to sit up.

"Yes," she sighed from as she got herself situated in a new position, the growing baby bump making it difficult.

"Well then we should call Mei if you're feeling sick."

"I'm fine, it was just a bit of nausea," she gave him an annoyed look.

"That hasn't gone away," he pointed out.

"It's not as bad as it was. Whatever you were cooking just really did not agree with me."

He gave a frustrated sigh, "Alright, but if it's still there when you go up to bed, then we're either calling her or I'm taking you to the ER."

"Ok mister panic," she replied giving him an amused look.

"Me worrying about you should not be a form of amusement," he grumbled crossing his arms as he sat back grumpily in the arm chair.

"Well then stop turning into such a panicking worry-wart every time I so much as sneeze," Ross retorted. "It's really getting old."

"Are we seriously having this fight? _Again_?"

"I am not trying to fight with you," Ross growled at him. "You make a big deal every single time I mention something is off. " He went to open his mouth to respond. "EVERY time. Do _not_ try and deny it."

"I wouldn't have to make a big deal out of it if you would just let people worry about you."

"I'm not saying you can't worry about me, but it's really suffocating sometimes."

"Well I'm sorry if me caring about you and our daughter is being suffocating. I don't want anything to happen to either of you so yes, I'm going to panic and ask you a million times if you're ok. That's what you do when you love someone and I'm getting sick of you giving me a hard time about it."

Before Ross could reply he pushed himself up out of the chair and walked towards the door, shoving his feet in his boots. Ross took a breath, "Where are you going?"

"To cool down," he snapped as he opened the door and walked out.


	61. Chapter 61

"Dude, go home," Church huffed as Wash sat down on the couch in his office, setting the plate of food he had grabbed down in the lunch room on the table.

"Nope, I'm good right here for the moment," Wash replied, his jaw clenched.

"I would say how shocking it is how stubborn you are, but it's really not," Church shook his head.

"I'd really like to just sit here, eat my crappy dinner, and try to calm down enough to go home. You're commentary is not going to help with that."

"Yea? And how about the commentary of others?" Wash narrowed his eyes at the hologram. Church put up his hands, "It wasn't me."

Wash rolled his eyes before grabbing the sandwich off the plate and taking a bite. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and was able to guess by the uneven footsteps who it was. Before even the second knock, Wash waved at Diaz to come in. Chuckling, Diaz grabbed one of the chairs and sat down across from Wash and crossed his arms and stared expectantly at him. Not breaking the silence, Wash continued eating. After a few minutes of silence, Diaz cleared his throat.

"Before you ask, Licity sent me up, not Mi."

Wash swallowed the bite that was in his mouth, "Wasn't going to, but thanks for the clarification."

"I mean, Mi did call…but she didn't exactly know where you were either. She wanted to talk to Licity."

"Then how did you know I was here?" Wash raised an eyebrow, pausing before he took another bite.

"Me of course," Church clarified.

"And here you said you had nothing to do with it," Wash shook his head.

"I didn't really," Church shrugged before disappearing.

"I asked him once I got over here if you were here and he directed me up here," Diaz rolled his eyes. "Probably would have been nice for you to at least tell Mi where you were going though…"

"I have my AD and she knows how to reach me. Do not tell me you came up here to lecture me."

"If Felicity asks, yes I did." Wash growled. "But that's not why I'm here. Mi is one of my best friends and I love her like the annoying sister she is, but she is incredibly stubborn and hates people fawning over her and making a big deal over her." Wash snorted in agreement. "And she knows it which makes it worse because she hates doing it. You like cats…think of her as a stray. Sometimes you have to sit and wait, no matter how much you want to smother her, and let her come to you."

"I am _not_ smothering her," Wash clenched his jaw and dropped the rest of his sandwich back onto the plate.

Diaz put up his hands, "I'm not saying you are, dude."

"And don't come up here and try to tell me how to deal with the woman I love. It's been a year, I think I –"

"Shit, it's been that long?" Diaz asked eyes widening slightly.

Wash huffed, "Almost yea. I mean, the program started a year ago and it was about two months in or so when we started seeing each other."

"Wow," Diaz leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, "I can't believe it's been a year since I met you…well officially met you. I knew of you before the program back when we were fighting, but didn't meet you until I came here."

"Doesn't that mean you and Miller's one year is coming up…?" Wash asked suspiciously.

"Thank you for that reminder," Diaz gave him finger guns. "Yea, next week was our first date."

"And your engaged now."

"Totally," Diaz gave a pleasant sigh, a dreamy look coming across his face. He shook his head, "Stop distracting me. This ain't about me and my relationship. It's about my best friend who I love and is a giant pain in the ass and is even worse now that she's pregnant."

"Look, Diaz, while I really appreciate you coming up here to talk me down, really? You're just aggravating the situation. Trust me, I know how Mila can be. I just need to chill out and then I will go home," Wash explained.

Church appeared, scratching the back of his head, "Um, yea about that…"

"What now?" Wash asked, a whine escaping.

"Emergency call coming through from Nick," Church answered. "Emma's on her way over and will meet you downstairs in the computer lab with him and your team. Who do you want me calling to get ready?"

"What's it about?" Wash asked curiously.

"Something with whatever mission Garth is on. Nick finally heard from him…well in a way, he heard from him."

"That doesn't sound good," Wash said as he pushed himself up. He looked over at Diaz who nodded and pushed himself out of the chair to leave the room. "Church, I want Piper, Trevor, Smith, and Weaver suiting up."

"On it."

* * *

"Nick, calm down and let me go through the message with Church," Emma growled as he raged behind her as they walked in to the Facility.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when I was right?" he spat.

"We don't know anything yet. You could be panicking because of nothing." He huffed, a low growl escaping. "What happened to the guy I worked with that didn't let anything get to him while a mission was going on?"

"It's not a mission yet, Em. And I'm allowed to worry about the fact that my husband hasn't been in contact and when I finally get some sort of sign from him…" He paused and took a heavy breath through his nose. "Just…just let me go. I'll rein in once we're out finding him."

Emma looked him over quick before giving her own sigh, "Yea, ok. I know how you get. And I know you've been worried about him. I am too."

They got to the computer lab to see Wash and his small team suited up and waiting. Emma gave a quick flip before sitting at one of the computers and putting in the driver with the copy of the message that Nick had received. Wash looked at Nick and saw the stress on the other man, "What's going on?"

"A piece of information came across Kimball's desk two weeks ago that needed someone looking in to it," Nick explained after a deep breath. "Garth recommended himself since I am short handed of anyone that would have been able to go out on it. I advised against it, but he had a point that he was the only one that could do what needed to be done."

Wash raised a hand, a finger point in the air, "Question." Nick sighed, but nodded. "Why not come to us? We have plenty of people with a range of skillsets that could have assisted."

"Exactly what I said, but Garth insisted."

"Ok. What kind of mission was this exactly?" Wash asked as Trevor moved to stand behind Emma and watch what she was doing.

"The information we had was sketchy at best, which is why it needed to be looked in to. There was hints of a terror cell growing over in one of the bigger settlements close to one of the alien temples. What was odd was they seemed more interested in the alien tech than doing any damage to us."

"Which makes the terrorist side of it towards the aliens then."

"That was our line of thought," Nick nodded. "Kimball doesn't want there being any issues with the Embassy. She's worked hard to ensure the peace between them and us."

"What was Garth supposed to do?" Wash asked as the others listened.

"Gather intel and if necessary infiltrate to place trackers before calling in either my team or over here to come take care of it. It should have only taken a few days since what we received in the report that they were a fairly active group."

"But you're not a hundred percent sure?" Nick shook his head. Wash sifted through the information and looked over at Emma to see she was still working. "Do you know the location he was going to?"

"Besides the city, not really," Nick sighed rubbing his face. He looked at Emma, "How's it going Lasky?"

Emma glanced up at him, "There isn't much to sift through. I don't see any of Garth's usual signals in it." Nick grumbled quietly before walking over to lean down on the desk next to her. She tsked at him, "You know I hate it when you look over my shoulder."

"It's Garth, Em…"

"I know."

Wash cleared his throat, "Me and the team will get the pelican ready. Send us what information you have when you have it. Nick, which temple?"

"I'm going with you," Nick said standing up straight.

"No. You're staying here. We got this. We'll find him and bring him home for you."

"I'm going," Nick growled.

"No. You're not," Wash gave him a cool look. "Go head and call Kimball. She'll agree. With Garth gone, you need to stay here. Trust us to do what you came to us for." Nick stared at him. Nodding after a moment. Wash clapped him on the shoulder before looking at his team, "Garage. We're moving out."

* * *

"Here," Miller said walking back out to the living room with a cold wash cloth.

"Thanks," Ross mumbled pressing it against her forehead. "And thanks for coming over."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Miller sat down in the armchair since Ross had her legs up on the couch. "And hey, at least Wash can't complain you didn't call anyone to come check on you."

Ross scoffed, "Yea. If he comes back."

"Oh stop. He's coming back," Miller rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. If you're that worried, call him."

"No, better to just let him cool off," Ross sighed before groaning. "I don't like this, Felicity."

"Yea, well who told you to go and catch a cold?" Miller smirked back. It was Ross's turn to roll her eyes. "Mei said to just relax the next couple of days and if you feel worse at any point, then call her. There isn't much we can give you unfortunately."

"Joy…So Wash was right and I get to suffer. Lovely." She closed her eyes and growled quietly as she moved a hand on her stomach. "Lu, mom would really appreciate it if you would not bounce around or push on her stomach while she's trying not to throw up."

Miller moved off the chair and knelt next to the couch, putting a hand on Ross's stomach, feeling the baby moving a bit. She smiled up at Ross, "It's so cool feeling her wiggling around in there."

"Normally I would agree with you," Ross replied. Her AD started ringing and she reached over her head to pick it up off the side table. She hit answer, "Hello."

"Hey," Wash's voice came across. "Sorry, but I won't be home tonight. Not sure when I'll be back-"

"Felicity came over, you don't have to be mad," Ross rattled off quickly.

He gave a short chuckle, "I know. Diaz told me she was going over. Not why I won't be home though."

"Oh."

"Mission came up. Let Miller know I've stolen Diaz as well."

"She heard you," Ross replied as Miller sighed, but gave a nod. "Please be careful."

"You know me," he chuckled.

"Yea, I do," she smirked, " _Be careful_."

"Yes ma'am. I sent Carolina a message on everything. Depending on the situation when we get out there, she's sending out more bodies."

"Oh…what's up or can't you talk about it?" Ross asked.

"I would like to, but the less people that know, the better."

Ross sighed, "Ok fine. Be careful and keep in touch please."

"Love you."

"You too," she sighed before closing the connection. She rested her head back on the arm of the chair. Miller gave her a look as she rubbed her hand over Ross's baby bump. "What now?"

"Nothing."

"Felicity…"

"You didn't update him on you being sick."

"He knows I'm sick. He also knows you're here. Besides, it'll pass and I'll probably wake up fine tomorrow. I'm not too worried."

* * *

"Please calm down," Emma sighed as she buried her head in her hands.

"Easy for you to say…" Nick grumbled back.

"No, it's really not," Emma shook her head. Nick scoffed. "Look, I love Garth too. You guys are my best friends and I don't like the idea of something happening to him and neither of us there to help him. Wash is good. He'll make sure they bring him back in one piece."

"Trying to reassure me or yourself?" Nick grumbled.

"How about the both of us?"

Nick shook his head and sighed as he finally sat down in the desk across from her, "I don't like this."

"Neither do I. New topic."

"Have you cracked the message yet?"

"No. And there's nothing here. I don't know see any of Garth's coding that he used to use."

"It's there," Nick sighed rubbing his face.

"Is he using some new thing that I don't know about that only you can see? I'm looking and all I see ins the normal code."

"I don't know, Em...it seemed like him when I got it…You have an AI, why don't you have Church look at it?"

"I've been dude," Church answered popping up between them. "There's nothing."

"Dammit," Nick smacked the desk.

Emma sighed before standing up, "Come on, Nick. Let's go back to my house and have some tea. It'll be a while before we hear from Wash and I'd like to be home to put Ollie to bed."

Nick sighed and pushed himself up, an unhappy look on his face as he followed her out of the Facility. She stopped before opening her door and turned to look at him. "We have one more option here…"

"Yea? What's that?"

She took a deep breath, "It'll have to wait until North's asleep…I can't…he'll be pissed if he finds out this way."

"Finds out what…?" Nick asked carefully.

"After he's asleep."

Nick huffed, "Fine, but it better be worth it."

"I hope so," Emma sighed turning to hide her face as she opened the door.


	62. Chapter 62

Wash had to admit, he was impressed. The information Emma had supplied to them had given them a considerable advantage for what they were about to do. He glanced over his team as they prepped for the mission. The only thing they knew for certain was the last place Garth had been.

"We don't know what kind of situation we're heading in to," Wash said as he looked at everyone, "So please be vigilant and careful. Keep in contact with each other. Weaver and Piper, get the trackers set up as soon as you can. Smith, Diaz, as soon as we get an idea what we're dealing with, I need eyes over the situation."

"Sir?" Trevor called looking up.

"Find something else?"

"Uh, yea. There's a map of not just the area, but the buildings as well."

"Anything else?" Wash asked walking over to where Trevor was sitting at the ship's computer.

"Uh yea…security camera feeds."

Wash's eyebrows pushed together in confusion, "That must've taken all night."

"Or some favors," Diaz offered.

"There is an odd signature mixed in underneath it all…" Trevor muttered. Wash felt his stomach drop at the thought that Emma did what it was starting to sound like she did. He took a breath and cleared his throat.

"Emma knows what she's doing. Since you now have security feeds," Wash send bending down next to Trevor, "How about you check and see if you can catch Garth on any of it? Or the bad guys even?"

"Uh, looks like Emma did that too…" Trevor said pulling up a few screens.

Wash watched as Trevor pulled up the feeds where Emma had marked them and they watched as Garth was captured and thrown in a waiting vehicle. The video paused on a clear view of the plates and another screen popped up with vehicle information. Trevor looked up at Wash who was thankful his helmet was on so the young agent wouldn't see how hard he was grinding his teeth together. With a sigh, he pried his jaw open to give orders when another map showed up giving them another location to check out.

"Looks like we have a better idea than what we thought. I still want eyes and I still want trackers out so that no one is sneaking up on us while we extract him. Trevor, see if you can get access to anything you can so we know as close to exact as we can, where Garth is inside. Prisoners are optional, but not the priority. Priority is to get Oregon out. I'm going to check in with the Facility and we'll move out in ten."

"Yes sir!"

Wash headed up to the cockpit, closing the door for privacy before calling through to Emma. She appeared on the screen a moment later, bags under her eyes and her hair a mess. Whatever he was going to say fell out of his head as he looked at her. Instead he sighed, "I was hoping I was wrong, but by the state of you…"

"Getting Garth was more important," she replied quietly. She gave a small shrug, "Besides, it's not so bad. Gave us an advantage at least."

"Did you talk to North then?" Wash ventured. She shook her head giving a sigh as she reached up to rub her face. "I really think you're making a mountain out of this thing. Give him more credit than what you're giving him."

"Yea."

Seeing as he wasn't going to get through to her, "We're about to head in to try and extract him. Nick still with you?"

"Getting coffee, but yes."

"Alright. I'll call as soon as we're done."

"Thank you Wash."

"Not a problem, Em." He closed the connection before taking a breath and dialing through to Carolina. She picked up a few rings in and gave him a wave as she adjusted Tyler on her hip from what looked like her kitchen. "So there may be an issue."

"Need back-up?" she asked as worry set across her face.

"Not here," he shook his head. "It would appear that Emma used the uh…thing to get us information."

A frown settled on her face, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Wish I could, C. She's in her office with Nick and she looks like she's really beating herself up about it."

"Shit…"

"Yea, so not sure if you want to go and try and work your magic on her or not…"

She nodded. "How are things on your end?"

"Should be great. We're leaving shortly to go and extract him. Trevor has everything Emma sent him and it looks like this should be an easy thing. I mean, we'll see once we're in, but I have high hopes."

"Great. Get it done and I'll talk to you when you're back."

* * *

Carolina sighed as she closed the call with Wash and glanced down at Tyler who was blowing bubbles up at her. Smiling at him, she reached over for the cloth she had set on the counter and jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. She glared over her shoulder at the culprit.

"So," York leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, "What's this 'thing' that seems to have something to do with my sister?" He put up a hand to stop the excuse he knew was going to come out of his wife's mouth, "Lina, save it. North already put a bug in my ear. What's going on? What'd she do?"

Carolina wiped the drool off Tyler's face, "While trying to find ways to keep Church up to date and non-glitchy-crashy, she accidentally created a full AI."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's awesome!" York grinned. Carolina gave him a look like he was insane. "What? Is it not?"

"Not exactly, no…Don't you remember all the rules and regulations that are out there now thanks to what the Director did?" she reminded him.

He shrugged as he pushed off of the doorway and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well, yea, but that's still pretty kickass that she managed to create one. I mean, look how long it took the Director and everyone else. Hell, and she wasn't even trying?"

"Definitely not," Carolina sighed. "This could lead to some repercussions. You get that, right? North made her promise that this wouldn't happen. And it's not just domestically we have to worry about. If the UNSC catches wind of this before we can get whatever passes or paperwork we need, she could be looking at jail-time."

York gave a wave, "They're not going to shove her in jail because she accidentally created an AI. That's just silly. Worse they'll do is give her a slap on the wrist and take the thing to check it out for themselves."

"You sound pretty positive about that."

"Well, yea. I mean, what else could they do? Pretty sure they can't touch her out here. Everything on this planet falls under Kimball's supervision. Chorus is technically a free-world, so any rules or regulations that they _actually_ passed, they aren't able to enforce here. They'd need to go through Kimball and her advisors since they're the seat of the government here." Carolina had stopped to stare at him as he spoke. He waved a hand, "Hellooo?"

"Sorry," she said shaking her head as Tyler started waving his arms around in response to York. "I hadn't actually thought of any of that."

"Oh…seriously?"

She shook her head again, "Nope. None of it actually occurred to me."

"So I'm the smart one for once?" he gave her a cocky grin.

"Don't let it go to your head," she rolled her eyes. "Do me a favor?"

"Uh, yea sure."

"Go tell your sister all this. I'm going to take the kids and go talk to Kimball. I want to make sure none of this will come back on her."

"Oh, uh, yea. I can go talk to her. What am I talking to her about?" he asked as she walked over to slip on her shoes before yelling up the stairs to Ally.

"You, my sanity, are going to go talk her off a ledge. She's freaking out because she used the AI last night to help track down Garth's location since Church couldn't crack anything on the message Nick got and she thinks that North is going to freak out even worse since she promised him this wouldn't happen."

"Ah, say no more. I am on it," he gave her a wink before swooping in to steal a kiss before heading out the door himself, Tyler squealing after him.

* * *

"All clear, sir," Smith reported as Wash asked for an update.

Wash signaled to Weaver and Piper to move forward down one hall, while he and Trevor brought up the rear. Diaz and Smith were keeping an eye on their six and the exit to make sure they'd get out with no troubles.

"Sir, movement in the next room," Piper said over the radio. "Detecting four heat signatures."

"Info states Oregon is in the next room," Trevor reminded him.

"Alright. Let's do this quick. Who knows when the rest will be back. Piper, door. Weaver, be ready to move once the door is open. Trevor, cover fire."

Acknowledgement lit on his HUD as Piper started on the door. A moment later it opened. Wash threw a smoke grenade before he and Weaver both slid into the room, Piper and Trevor covering them as they took out the four mercenaries inside. As the smoke cleared, Wash took quick stock of everyone before moving to the next door. He motioned Piper up to the door and a moment later they were inside.

"Sir!"

Wash caught sight of Garth hanging against the wall, his arms hand-huffed to the wall over his head and looking worse for wear. "Check the room."

"Yes sir," the three nodded before checking the room. Piper stationing himself at the door as Trevor scanned for tech and Weaver checked the rest.

Wash approached Garth, pulling out a set of lock-picks and starting on the cuffs. Garth sputtered awake and gave him a bleary look. Wash cleared his throat, "Need an extraction?"

Garth gave a short laugh before breaking off into a set of coughs, his eyes drifting shut. Wash finished unlocking the cuffs and help him lower his arms to a stifled moan. He looked over his team in the room before pulling up his bio-scan to take a read on Garth. His stomach dropped as he read over the stats, seeing how dehydrated the agent was, not to mention the amount of blood loss from several wounds.

"Diaz, Smith – status," Wash requested over the radio.

"All clear so far sir," Diaz reported back. "How's it in there? You find Garth?"

"Target acquired. It's going to be rough, he's not in the best of state," Wash said as he threw one of Garth's arms over him and lifted, buckling slightly under the weight. "On our way out."

"Watching the door and surrounding area."

"Great." Wash looked down at Garth, "Garth, bud, need some help here."

"Yea, sure. Get right on that…soon as the rooms stops…" Garth mumbled back, his words slurring slightly.

Wash adjusted Garth's arm so he could get the other around his waist as he motioned to the others to move, "Yea, well, next time how about you take some back up with you? Nick's having a heart attack."

Garth coughed again, "Seriously, don't make me laugh."

"Didn't think it was a laughing matter," Wash smirked.

"You don't know Nick that well then…"

"How bout you tell me about him on the way back?"

Garth gave a grumble in reply.

The team moved back out of the building and were almost to the ship when Diaz gave a yell over the comes to get down a second before shots rang out. Wash felt a piercing ache in his shoulder as Garth gave a grunt of pain. They both went down before arms pulled them to safety. Wash brought his rifle up with his good arm and looked in the direction the shots had come from.

"Report!" he yelled.

"Smith and I got them," Diaz replied back. "We're on our way down, meet you at the pelican. Coast is clear far as we can tell for the moment . Just a couple of stragglers on their way back."

"Sir?" Weaver asked next to him.

"Back to the ship. Garth?"

"Trevor and I have him," Piper responded.

"Let's go," Wash motioned moving forward, Weaver hovering next to him. He ignored the throbbing in his shoulder as they made their way to the ship a short way away. Smith and Diaz had already gotten back and had the engines going. Diaz waved them on board and closed the hatch as he gave the yell for Smith to lift off. Wash waved Weaver off of him and gestured to Garth, "Worry about Garth. Make sure he's stable."

"But sir-"

"Already have my suit on it. Garth doesn't have a suit, take care of him," Wash motioned before heading up front to sit in the co-pilot seat.

"Three til home sir," Smith said as he adjusted the controls.

"Get us there in one piece," Wash said as he winced, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes for a moment.


	63. Chapter 63

"Thanks for getting here so quick," Carolina said to both Mei and Grey as they stood with her in the garage waiting with one of the med-bay beds for transport.

"Don't mention it. Depending on his condition, we may need to transfer him to the hospital," Mei answered.

"Understood," Carolina nodded. "From what I've been advised, we should be thankful that Emma has Nick locked in the computer lab with her."

"I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he's here bugging us," Mei grumbled. They heard the door opening behind them, "Speak of the devil."

The three of them turned to look and were surprised to see Ross rushing in, Miller hurrying behind her. Carolina sighed and shook her head fondly at the younger woman, "You were to stay home."

"He got hurt again," Ross snapped back at her.

"I'm aware of that," Carolina nodded. "Mei and Grey are both here and he has a healing unit in his suit. There was no reason for you to rush down here."

"He's hurt. I'm not staying home and waiting."

"I tried," Miller huffed crossing her arms and giving her best friend an annoyed look. "It all falls on deaf ears."

"Mila," Mei gave Ross a stern look. Ross scowled at the older doctor. "Wash is fine. You being here, is only going to stress the both of you out because while you're worrying about him, he's going to be worrying about you because you're not home resting like you should be. Or have you not been sick all day?" Ross looked down at the floor. "That's what I thought. You have to think of the baby in all this as well."

"Lu is fine," Ross rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her stomach to cradle her bump. "And I haven't felt nauseous since yesterday."

"Fever's gone then?" Mei reached out to feel her forehead. She made a 'tsk' noise, "Still warm. Go home."

"But-"

The garage hangar opened and the sound of a pelican reached their ears. Carolina sighed, "Too late. At least try and keep yourself calm? Take it from me, early stress-labor is not fun."

"I'm fine," Ross huffed as the pelican landed and the bay doors started lowering.

Smith and Piper were off first, Garth between them. Grey and Mei pushed the bed closer and they lowered him on to it. Both doctor's immediately got to work as Mei motioned for the two soldiers to start pushing it. Miller abandoned her station next to Ross and joined them as the group headed to Medbay.

Ross bit her lip as the rest of the group came off, Diaz hovering behind Wash who was talking with Weaver and Trevor. He paused when he saw Ross and gave a small sigh, the corner of his mouth turning in a ghost of a smile. Carolina smirked as he dismissed the group before giving his shoulder a curious look.

"It's fine," he waved at the unspoken question. Glancing at Ross, "I am fine. Healing unit fixed it up. Barely pierced anything. Armor stopped most of it. Whatever reinforcement George has used on the armor, really made a difference."

"Great. I'll have him start putting it on all of them," Carolina replied.

He narrowed his eyes, "Was…I wasn't the test subject was I?"

"No, not at all," Carolina replied sarcastically.

"Appreciate it," was the dry reply.

"How's Garth?" Carolina asked.

"Not good," Wash sighed reaching up to scratch his head. "I don't know what they did to him…he's got gunshot wounds and is severely dehydrated. Lost consciousness a few times on the way back and was spewing nonsense when he was awake."

Carolina sighed, "Great. What about what he was investigating?"

"He's got the info and I'm sure will pass it over once he's coherent. There was nothing we found, though we weren't exactly looking. Priority was to get in and get out with him. I figure once we're good here, we'll send a team back and look in to it with a greater scrutiny."

Carolina nodded, "Agreed. I'll meet you in the Medbay."

"Yea," he sighed as Carolina left the pair. He gave another sigh and looked down at Ross who was still cradling her stomach. "I told you to stay home."

"I was already lectured by everyone that was here when you landed…" Ross rolled her eyes.

"Grey lectured you too then?"

"No. She was surprisingly quiet," Ross shrugged before looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "And I'm sorry. I know you told me to stay home, but I was worried about you. I told you to be careful and you got hurt."

"It's not like I can predict when I'm going to get hurt," he gave an amused scoff.

"Well, you should," she smirked at him.

"I'll work harder on it," Wash leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Where's Nick? I thought for sure he'd be here pacing."

"Apparently Emma has him locked in the computer lab to keep him out of the way," Ross shrugged.

"Probably smart."

"You should probably still go get checked out," she said looking at the hole in his shoulder plating on his armor.

"If it will make you feel better," he sighed as he let her pull him towards the Medbay.

* * *

"Will you let me the hell out of here?" Nick snarled at Emma.

"As soon as they get to work," Emma replied glancing up at him all while trying to ignore her brother who was staring at her.

"Emma!" Nick whined.

"Stop whining at me," she growled slamming a hand down on the desk. "I want to go see how he is too, but the preliminary Wash gave us says that they need to give him a go over without either of us in there hovering. So sit down and as soon as Church says we can go in, we'll go in."

"Whatever," he huffed going to stand in the window to the Floor to stare across to the Medbay.

York tapped his fingers on the desk to try and draw Emma's attention. Seeing that it was pointless, he huffed, "Emma, will you listen to me on this? It's all going to be fine, I promise. Nick can back me up as soon as he's in a better frame of mind."

"York, just shut up. I don't want to talk about it," Emma grumbled.

"Too bad. Want me to call North or would you like the honors?"

"York. Drop it."

"You need to tell North now because the longer you take to tell him, the worse this whole situation is going to be for you."

"York, I swear to-"

"Emma, enough already," Church cut her off as he appeared next to York. "I really hate saying it because I don't want to inflate his head any, but York is right. I've been trying to tell you this for most of the week, but you are _incredibly_ fucking stubborn."

"Can you all please just stop trying to tell me what to do!?" Emma snapped at them all. "There are more important things going on that need my attention."

"Emma, come on," Church huffed. "If it makes you feel better about telling North, we'll tell him it's my fault."

"Church, no-"

"I mean, think about it," Church's hologram shrugged. "It kinda is. Had I not run through that last bit of coding you wanted me to run through, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"And we wouldn't have been able to get to Garth as quick as we did," Nick added over his shoulder.

Church bristled slightly before looking at Emma, "See? And York is totally right. The UNSC has no real jurisdiction when it comes to AI out here in the free world. Kimball's just gotta sign off on it and look who's here to help push that along. Nick?"

"On it," Nick sighed.

"Great. Now that that's all squared away... North dropped Oliver off with George and just walked in the front door of the Facility."

Emma's eyes flashed in panic, "CHURCH!?"

"Nick, Mei said you can head over to Medbay. York, probably best you go with him so as not to get in trouble since you told North you had no idea about this whole thing."

"Right," York pushed up. He sighed, "Emma, it'll be fine. We'll see you in a bit." She glared at him as he grabbed Nick and took him through the door onto the Floor to short cut across it.

"I fucking hate you," Emma snarled at the hologram.

"Yea, yea. You'll be singing my praise for saving your marriage in a few minutes here so just chillax," Church waved a hand at her as the door opened. His helmet turned, "Hey there North. Glad you could get here so quick."

"Well, you said it was urgent…" he said giving the two confused looks as Emma refused to look at him. "What's so urgent? I thought Garth was ok?"

"He should be," Church answered when Emma refused to say anything. "Em and I have something to tell you and we're going to need you to chill while we explain it."

"What's going on…?" he asked giving them both unsure looks. Emma still refused to look at him, "Emma?"

She bit her lip and shook her head at him. North gave Church a worried look before walking over to kneel next to her, grasping her hand when she went to pull away from him.

"Hey," he said gently looking up at her, "You're really worrying me here. What's going on?"

Emma's lip trembled as she tried to hide the fact her eyes were building with tears. Seeing she wasn't going to talk, North looked at Church with a questioning look. Church sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you. So you know how I've been having issues all over the place, correct?"

"Uh, yea."

"Emma has had me running code to help with them all. What we both failed to pick up on was the fact that having all that coding in the system unknowingly created another AI," Church explained. "Now before you go blowing your top and freaking out, it's not that big a deal and you should in no way take it out on your wife who loves you so much and-"

"Church," North sighed attempting to stop the AI.

"Don't 'Church' me. I've been stressing out over this shit and Emma's been freaking out worse than I am because she thinks _you're_ going to leave her over this stupid damn mistake that happened. So unless you are going to reassure not only me, but your wife, that all is going to be well then there ain't going to be no silence from me."

"Great. Shut up," North huffed giving him a glance before pushing up to lean against the desk in front of Emma who was refusing to look at him still. He reached out and gently put a hand on her face, "Em, will you at least look at me? Please?" Hers eyes flicked to his before closing. He took a careful breath, "Fine. Me first then. I'm not going to leave you. Why would you think that?" He watched her crumple in front of him and he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, hey, come on. It's ok, I promise."

"I'm such an asshole," she finally muttered into his chest.

"No you're not," he rubbed her back.

"Yea I am. Everyone else told me not to worry about telling you and all I could think about was the fight we had back when I started looking over all the stupid crap," she mumbled between sobbing breaths.

"I mean, yea, when have I ever given you an inkling I'd leave you though?" he asked. She shook her head. "I could never do that, you know that."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," he sighed.

"So you're not mad…right?" she asked timidly.

He sighed, "Not mad necessarily…My concern is that you couldn't just tell me and instead shouldered this yourself."

"Great…disappointed is s _o_ much better," she scoffed quietly.

"Stop. I love you and there is no force out there that could pull me away from you and our son," North hugged her tighter. He let that sink in for a minute before taking another breath, "How's Garth?"

Emma shrugged as she pushed back to wipe her face, "Alive."

"Well, let's go check on him," North said standing up and holding a hand out for her. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. They walked out over to the Medbay and inside to see everyone gathered near the observation window. York glanced back at them and smirked at them before nudging Carolina.

She looked back at them and sighed, "They're still working on him."

"Is he ok though?" Emma asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Haven't been out to give an update," Carolina replied.

Emma nodded as she took a place next to Nick, reaching up to take one of his hands. He clenched on like it was his only life-line. She gave him a reassuring glance before looking over to see Wash being examined by Miller.

"What'd you do?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Wash smirked as Ross glared at him, "Got shot. Figured I needed more holes." Ross smacked his leg. "Really?"

"Don't make jokes," she growled at him.

"Ross, what did I tell you?" Carolina sighed over her shoulder.

Ross gave a growl and crossed her arms before leaning back in the chair she was sitting in. Wash reached out his hand to put a hand on her stomach and she rolled her eyes. Miller patted his shoulder a moment later, "All done. Just a scratch."

"How about a head scan?" Ross grumbled.

"C, do you need me here?" Wash huffed.

"Nope. Take her home," Carolina waved. "Someone will call with an update."

"Great," Wash said standing up and grabbing Ross's hand to pull her up and out of the room.

"What's that all about?" Emma asked.

"Mila's being over-emotional and hormonal about the fact he got hurt again," Miller answered as she cleaned up. "I'm thinking her hormones are even worse with her being sick."

Emma went to say something else when the door opened and Mei walked out. Instead she turned her attention to the doctor as she stepped up to her and Garth.

"We've got him stable," Mei sighed, "But he's got a long road ahead of him. It would be better to transfer him over to the ICU in the Hospital so that he has around the clock monitoring."

"He's ok though?" Emma asked when Nick didn't say anything.

"He's stable," Mei answered. She looked at Nick, "Grey is calling her people over to help with the transfer. Are you ok with that?"

"Uh, yea," Nick nodded. "Whatever you think is best."

"You can go in and wait if you would like. He's unconscious for now. We put him in a medically induced coma so that he can start healing. Once his stats are a little better, we'll bring him out of it."

"Thanks," Nick replied. Mei gave him a kind pat on his arm as he walked past her and into the room.

She looked at Emma and gave a sigh, "He'll be alright. Few days and he'll be cracking his jokes like before."

"Thank you Mei," Emma said before giving the woman a hug.


	64. Chapter 64

Miller, Weaver, and Jensen all gave Wash a curious look as he joined them at the table they were sitting at in the lunchroom. They exchanged looks before Weaver cleared her throat, "Can we help you sir? It's not often you pay us a visit if Mila isn't here."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Miller rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, "Still giving you issues I take it?" Wash sighed. "I see you at least managed to get her to stay home."

"I understand why she's having a slight freak out," Wash began as he rubbed his temples, "But there's only so many times I can apologize for the something that is out of my control."

Weaver raised an eyebrow at Miller, "Mila?"

"Of course," Miller shrugged.

"Everything ok?" Jensen asked.

"Oh she's just being hormonal because Wash got shot on the rescue mission and there's nothing she can do about it," Miller waved a hand to shrug it off. She glanced back at Wash, "She's giving Marcos shit too."

"Guess I should avoid her until she's chilled out enough since I was also out on the mission with you," Weaver rolled her eyes.

"Probably smart."

"Yea well," Wash grumbled, "As of this morning she wasn't talking to me because apparently I'm not taking in to the consideration that I'm going to be a dad soon and just jump at the chance to go out on dangerous missions where I'm getting shot."

"Oh she's in such a fantastic mood…" Miller shook her head. Wash gave a scoff of agreement. Miller patted his shoulder, "Don't worry. She'll be weeping all over you next…Or ripping your clothes off. Depends on which way she decides to go."

"Doubt I'm losing any clothes. She wouldn't give me a clear answer since ya know…she's not talking to me, but I think she was still feeling sick this morning," Wash scratched his head.

"Any word on how Agent Oregon is doing?" Weaver asked.

"He's set up in the ICU," Wash replied. "Nick's got his best guards on standby at the door to his room. They've still got him unconscious so he can heal some more."

"WAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

They all turned to look towards the door to see Tucker walking through. Wash growled quietly before sending an exasperated look at the approaching figure. "What?"

"Dude, I have been looking all over the place for you," Tucker threw himself in the seat next to Wash.

"Kinda figured that. Especially since I've been actively trying to avoid you."

"Thanks asshole," Tucker huffed. "I am sooooo glad we're friends and you're around the second I need you. Real good friendship we got."

"Tucker, I'm not really in the mood which is why I have been avoiding whatever stupid request you're coming to me with. What's up?"

"Grif's getting a poker game together. I was sent to invite you. Probably Friday."

"Well…I can't give a definite answer right now seeing as Mila is not talking to me and I'm not sure if Carolina is still sending me out this weekend. In fact," Wash paused thinking, "Rumor was she was having you come out with me if she does send us out. Probably the rest of the guys too."

"That's a bunch of crap," Tucker grumbled crossing his arms. He put up a hand, "Except for the fact that we'll all be out so we can just do the game wherever the hell we are."

"Except for the fact we're supposed to be working. Not fooling around."

"Yea, but they're supposed to run the whole thing. We're just there to supervise."

"Supervise being the key word, Tucker," Wash sighed.

"I am sure they can manage themselves for a few hours."

"If I just say yes will you go away?"

"Wow, what the hell is up your ass today?" Tucker asked incredulously. He looked around at the other girls before giving Wash a confused look, "And where's Ross?"

"Better be at home where I left her," Wash answered.

"So dinner with me and Kai tonight would be a no?"

"Uh, yea. Maybe when she's feeling better."

* * *

"Look," South sighed as Nathan grabbed the empty plates and took them out to the kitchen. "I shouldn't have to explain to you that what we do has risks. Shit happens and sometimes we get hurt. It's not like the idiot is purposefully putting himself in front of a gun with a giant target that says 'shoot here'."

Ross huffed, "I know that…"

"Then you can't hold it against him," South chuckled. "He's got you and the kid to live for now. He's not going to throw that out and risk his life on purpose. Wash has his stupid moments, but he's not that stupid."

"South, you can stop," Ross gave her a pointed look. "I can't help it I'm a little moody and say shit before thinking. I will apologize when he gets home."

Nathan hopped back out and jumped up onto the couch next to South. She smiled at him, "Dishes are in the sink?"

"Yup," Nathan nodded.

"And what do you say?"

"Thanks Miss Mila for the grilled cheese sandwich. It was yummy."

"You're welcome," Ross smiled at him. "And you can just call me Mila."

"Ok!"

"You excited for school?" Ross asked.

"Yea! Ally said you get to learn lots of stuff. Mommy never let me go. We had school time in the morning at home," Nathan explained. "South says I get to go all day now and there will be other kids my age that I'll get to play with."

"I'm sure that'll be lots of fun," Ross chuckled. She looked at South, "Full day this year?"

"Yup," South nodded. "Which I guess is good because then we can be over at the Facility like we were while he's there. I'm sure York and Carolina are enjoying that news too."

"I'm sure," Ross sighed adjusting her position in the chair.

"You and Wash talk about the whole childcare thing yet?" South asked.

"Not yet," Ross made a face. "There's some time yet."

"Yea, but then she's going to be here and then you'll be going back to training."

"When I get to go back to training is going to depend on when she comes and if there are any issues…"

"I bet between yours and the boys, you, Carolina, and Emma can all work something out. Maybe George."

"I'm not sure George will want to hang out with three babies all day. That's bound to be a handful, especially by himself," Ross scoffed as she moved a hand to her stomach.

"Is the baby moving?" Nathan asked. Ross nodded her head and waved him over. He hopped off the couch and she took his hand and placed it on a spot on her stomach. He started giggling, "It feels so cool. "

"Yea, it's pretty nifty," Ross agreed.

Nathan looked over at South, "Are you and Sam going to have any kids?"

South took a deep breath and gave a sigh, "Not planning on it. Besides, we have you to take care of now."

"Yea, but I'm not your kid. You should have your own kid. Not just take care of me," he shrugged. Ross and South exchanged looks before South reached up to scratch her head. "You'd be a good mommy. You've taken good care of me and I'm not even your kid."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but it isn't going to happen," South shook her head.

"How come?"

"Because I can't have kids," South explained. Nathan gave her a confused look. "Some women can have them and there's some who can't. So even if I wanted to have my own, I can't."

"Oh," Nathan said as he thought over what she said. "Is that why you wanted to take care of me?"

"One reason," South nodded.

"What's the other reason?"

South bit the inside of her cheek. Ross shook her head in a warning making her sigh. "We should get going. It's almost time for Button's walk."

"Ok," Nathan said standing up.

"Thanks for letting us come over for lunch," South said as she stood up.

"Thanks for listening to my hormonal crap," Ross snorted. Nathan gave her a hug. "You two behave."

"But that's no fun," South chuckled as they headed to the door.

* * *

Locus sighed to himself as Grif continued talking to him about something ridiculous. He had stopped paying attention when the other man had started talking and instead tried to put his concentration on the rifle in front of him. Why he had decided to work in the Storage room instead of the Range was an answer was a constant thought in his mind since Grif had found him. The door to the storage room opened and he looked up to see Simmons walking in. He paused and looked between Grif and Locus before looking at the rifle Locus was going over.

"Did you pull that out of the stacks?" Simmons asked. Locus narrowed his eyes in answer. "I-It's fine if you did. Your totally allowed-"

"It's mine. I needed some spare parts," Locus explained after cutting him off.

"Oh," Simmons replied the nervousness leaving his voice. "Well if you need anything else, let me know."

"I have everything I need," Locus replied.

"Simmons, tell Locus about that time back in Blood Gulch where we tricked Donut into going to the store," Grif called over to him.

"Look at the time," Locus said quickly as he stood up to pack up the rifle and the parts. "I told South I'd be home. I'd hate to make her mad."

"Oh yea, totally get that," Grif waved a hand. "She's psycho. I'd hate to piss her off."

"South isn't _that_ bad any more, Grif," Simmons argued.

"Have you been on the receiving ends of one of her punches?"

"No, but then I don't piss her off constantly."

"I don't _try_ to piss her off," Grif rolled his eyes. "That requires work and I don't do work if I can help it." He turned just as Locus was about to sneak out the door. "Hey, you going out with us this weekend?"

"I've been asked, but South and I need to discuss it," Locus sighed as he paused.

"Oh that's right. You got that kid now." Locus nodded. "Well, if you're coming, I'm planning a poker game while we're there. Ya know, in case you want in on it."

Locus nodded before leaving. He dropped his rifle off back in the range where he kept it and headed out of the facility. A few minutes later, he was closing the door as Button bounced around him. He gave the dog a hand signal and the bouncing stopped as Button planted herself in a attentive sitting position. Smirking, he gave her a pat before looking towards the kitchen, "Home."

"Figured when the dog went running," South called back as he walked out to see what she was doing. "Nathan's cleaning his room. I told him he needed to straighten it up before dinner." He nodded. "Missy said hi."

"I thought she was home sick?"

"She was, but we went over for lunch. She needed to vent about Wash."

"He said she was annoyed with him," he smirked.

"I think I talked her off the ledge," South shrugged. "Pregnancy hormones are brutal."

"I suppose it's good we'll never have to worry about that."

"Definitely," she scoffed. "But speaking of reproducing...you need to seriously consider talking to the kid. We got close to dangerous territory today." Locus reached up to rub the back of his neck. "I know you want to wait and I'm not saying you need to do it right now, but you need to consider doing it soon. Ok?"

"I will consider it," he nodded. She walked over to kiss him.

"All I ask," she winked at him.

"Carolina asked if I could go out this weekend," he said walking over to sit at the table while South worked on dinner. "Would you be alright home by yourself?"

"Yea I guess," she shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Course. Kid doesn't make it too difficult to keep an eye on by myself. I was planning on going and getting his school supplies on Saturday. You're going to take him to his first day right?"

"I'm assuming by the question that you want me to take him."

"Oh you're so smart," South crinkled her nose at him.

"Then I guess I will take him."

"I'm sure if you talk to York, you can walk over with him and Ally. Nathan would like that I'm sure." He nodded. "Get a chance to look in to that thing yet?"

"No. I may talk to your sister-in-law and see if she might be able to assist at all."

"I'd give her a few days before you do that. Things seemed tense. I know she was worried about Garth and there was something going on with her and my brother. I didn't want to get in to it."

"South, I'm all done," Nathan declared as he bounced into the kitchen. Button got up from where she was laying at Locus's feet to circle around the boy. "Hi Sam!"

Locus gave him a wave in greeting.

"Great. I think Button is asking you for dinner. Why don't you do that while Locs and I set the table and then we'll sit down and eat."

"Ok!"


	65. Chapter 65

"Are you sure you're going to be ok while I'm gone?" Wash asked as Ross stood in front of him in the Garage.

"Yes for the last time," Ross huffed. "I've got dinner with Carolina, Emma, and South tonight. Tomorrow I'll be with your sister all day. Sunday you'll be home. I think I'll be ok."

"And you'll call if something comes up?"

"Yes," she chuckled.

"Would you like me to drag him away now?" York asked as he walked up. He motioned over his shoulder, "I mean, between me, North and Locus, I'm sure we can manage to carry him over to the ship."

"You're not funny, York," Wash rolled his eyes. "Or do I need to remind you about how annoyingly paranoid you were when Carolina was pregnant?"

"Nobody needs a reminder about that," North laughed patting York on the shoulder. "But Wash, we are ready to go."

"Yea, I'm coming," Wash sighed. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Ross's. "Love you. I'll call to check in."

"Not that you need to, but sure," she grinned up at him patting him on the chest. She turned to head out of the Garage and to the Lunchroom where Carolina, Emma, and South were waiting with the kids. She waved over her shoulder, "They're off."

"Bout time," South scoffed. "I'm starving."

"Mila, you can walk with Nathan and I!" Ally said as she grabbed Ross's hand, Nathan running over to grab the other.

"Where are we going to dinner anyway?" South asked as they started walking.

"Ally found this burger joint that has stuff for kids to do. Figured we'd test out there," Carolina shrugged.

"Sounds fun," South nodded.

"Yea, figured it'd give the bigger kids something to do while we all chat," Carolina shrugged. "It's been awhile since I've gotten to have a nice sit down chat with adults."

"Same," Emma chuckled.

They headed the way Carolina directed and after getting seated and ordering their food, watched as Ally and Nathan headed off to play games in the kid zone. They were sitting close enough that they didn't need to go with them, but could watch from the table.

"So," Carolina leaned back with Tyler in her arms, "Ross, how are you feeling? I know you've been sick."

"Better than I was ," Ross sighed. "Sucks not being able to take anything."

"Oh I know your pain," Carolina chuckled. She looked at her sister-in-law, "And how are things in your house?"

Emma shrugged, "Ok I guess. Still waiting for him to freak out or stop talking to me, but I'm trying not to worry about it. It is what it is and I can't do anything about it."

"Whoa, wait," South put out a hand to stop the conversation. "What the hell happened? You never told me."

"Are you really going to make me talk about it?" Emma huffed. She motioned at Oliver, "I offer you your nephew in lieu of an explanation."

"I will take him and an explanation," South countered as they made the pass across the table.

"Emma, you know she's not going to give up," Carolina shook her head as South started making faces at Oliver. "You may as well just tell her. It's going to get out sooner or later and didn't Nick call in and say you're in the clear with Kimball?"

"Oh, now Kimball's involved?" South cackled as Oliver patted her face. "This has got to be good. Mommy got herself in a mess, didn't she Ollie?"

"It was a joint effort with Church," Emma rolled her eyes. "At least, he's being nice enough to take some credit for it."

"As he should," Carolina shrugged. "It wouldn't be fair to shoulder it yourself when he was the one who ran through the coding you did."

"Please tell me you're on the same page as me?" South looked at Ross who had been rubbing her stomach. She nodded in response. South looked back at Emma, "What'd you and shit-for-brains do?"

"Created an AI," Emma replied, her voice low so it wouldn't carry. She got surprised looks from the two sitting across from her. "I removed it immediately after it happened, but then Garth got captured and we needed to know his location and my shit and Church's weren't doing shit so I had no choice."

"How'd my brother take that news?" South scoffed.

"He says he's not mad, but I'm not sure I believe him," Emma leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

"North seemed perfectly fine when they left today," Carolina sighed. "Stop trying to look for something and just be happy that he's not actually pissed at you about it."

"What C said," South nodded. "If North told you he's not mad, then I'm sure he's not. It's pretty easy to tell if he's pissed off at you. Trust me. I've been on the receiving end of it for years."

"I get what you're both saying, but I still think deep down he's either pissed off or super annoyed about it, but because of how upset I was, he's not going to let me see it," Emma sighed as one hand fell down to the table.

"Yea, well, nothing you can do about it besides just get over it," South shrugged. Ally hopped back over to them and grabbed the drink on the table. "Where's Nathan?"

"Oh, he's over there," Ally pointed. "I got thirsty so I wanted to come back for a drink."

"Ally, you were supposed to stay with him," Carolina gave her a look.

"I know, but he said he'd be ok," Ally shrugged. "Besides, some guy came up to us and Nathan was really excited to see him."

"You left him there with a stranger?" Carolina growled at her.

Ally gave her a confused look, "Nathan said it was his dad. I thought it would be ok."

South immediately handed Oliver to Ross and shot up out of her seat, Carolina doing the same with Tyler to Emma before following the other woman. It didn't take them long to find Nathan standing with a man neither of them knew. South grabbed him and immediately pulled him back away from Nathan.

"Hey! What the hell lady!?"

"South?" Nathan looked up at her, as Carolina pulled him to her.

"You get away from him," South snarled.

"I don't know who you think you are, but he's my-"

South slammed him back against the arcade machine they were standing near, startling everyone in the vicinity. She leaned in close to his face, "Seriously reconsider the words about to come out of your mouth because you and I both know they're not true." He sneered at her. She lowered her voice even more, laying in the venom, "Get the fuck away from him and if I ever see you near him again, I'll kill you."

She threw him away from them and watched him walked from them before turning to Carolina and Nathan. The boy was giving her a wide-eyed teary look. She sighed and motioned to him, "Come on, kid. We'll head home."

"Why'd you scare my daddy away?" Nathan asked, confusion in his voice.

South bent down and looked him in the eye, "Whoever that man was or says he was, is a lie. He is not your dad."

"But mommy said-"

"Your mom lied to you then," South shook her head. "I'm sorry kid, but that's the truth of it."

"You're the liar," he mumbled as his eyes started watering.

South clenched her jaw together, "Have I ever lied to you?" He shrugged. "We'll talk at home."

"I don't want to go home."

"Fine. We'll eat and then go home."

"I don't want to go home with you."

"Too bad," South huffed. "Now come on. Eat and home. You can yell at me there all you want."

His eyes started watering and he pushed back against Carolina. South looked up at the other woman who gave her a shoulder shrug as she wrapped an arm around him. Pushing herself up with annother sigh, she turned so they could head back to the table, only to stop herself from running in to another woman.

"Is everything alright with your son?" the other woman asked.

"Step-son and yea, fine," South answered. She nodded to Carolina to head back to the table. Nathan kept himself latched onto the red-head as they walked back.

* * *

"Damn it!" Grif yelled throwing his cards down before pointing a finger at Locus. "This is the last time I ever ask you to play poker with us."

"You were the one who insisted I play," Locus smirked as he started piling his winnings in front of him as the rest of the table chuckled.

"You can't win all the time, Grif," Simmons pointed out.

"Yea, but that was my snack money for the week," Grif complained.

"Since when do you actually buy snacks? Between mooching in the lunchroom and bugging Kai at the club, I'm surprised you need another outlet for food," Tucker chuckled.

"I buy my own food!"

"You also steal my food," Simmons grumbled.

"Screw you all," Grif rolled his eyes.

"Are we done yet?" Wash huffed glancing at the time. "It's late and we all have to get up early."

"Cut the crap. You want to check in on missy," York chuckled as he picked up his beer can to take a swig. "And if you wait too long, she'll be in bed."

"Like you don't want to call your household," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Lina's got it under control. If she didn't, I'd have heard something," York smirked at him. He reached over and gave him a pat, "Home is fine. One of us would have heard something by now if it weren't." An AD went off and everyone looked at York who sighed. "Open mouth, insert foot."

"It is your specialty," North smirked as Locus excused himself to answer.

"Yes?" he said as he answered.

"We have a problem," South said over the line.

"What kind of problem?"

"The kind where you're talking to the kid whether you want to or not," South growled back.

Locus pinched the bridge of his nose, "What happened?"

"Some asshole came up to the kid and apparently the kid was told this was his dad. You and I both know that's wrong. We got in a spat when we got home about it. He's not talking to me because I told him his mom lied to him."

Locus growled and took a deep breath, "We'll discuss it when I'm back. Did you get a good look at the man?"

"Yes and we got him on the security feed at the store. Carolina asked after the kid and I left to come home. She was just as suspicious as I was."

"Fine. I'll look over everything when I get home."

"Great. I'll just be stuck with the kid who isn't talking to me until you get home then," South huffed.

"It's only for a day. I can't leave."

"I know."

Locus waiting a moment before rubbing the back of his neck, "Everything else besides that ok?"

"I guess. And yes, tell Wash that Ross was fine. I'm sure that's the first thing he'll ask you once you're off the phone with me."

"I will pass it along."

"How's my brother?"

"Uh…ok I suppose," he answered. "Quiet."

"Hrm."

"Is…is there something I should be watching for?"

"Oh no. Em did something and I was just curious how he was doing."

"Are they fighting?"

"No, but North says he's ok sometimes and he's not. Em is still kinda freaking out that even though he says he's ok, he's still pissed at her."

"I will keep an ear to the ground then," Locus sighed.

"Do you need to go?"

"Not really. It gives me an excuse to get out of playing poker…though I am winning."

"Well, then you should get back to winning so that you can take me out for dinner. I'm hungry for steak."

"And what are we doing with the boy for the night?"

"Babysitter. Or he comes with. First, we need him to understand the situation."

"Yes, yes…" Locus sighed.

"Alright. Well get to it. I'm wiped and kid's asleep so bed for me."

"Goodnight South."

"Night."

Locus disconnected and walked back out to where they had been playing only to find that everyone but York, Wash and North had gone off somewhere.

"Everything alright?" North asked.

"Man claiming to be Nathan's dad showed up where they were at for dinner. He's not taking the news well," Locus explained.

"Do you need to go home?" York asked.

"No, she can handle it until we get back," Locus answered. "Everything else is fine besides that."

"Wash already messaged her," York grinned.

"Like you didn't shoot Carolina a covert message while no one was looking," Wash grumbled back.


	66. Chapter 66

"Don't you have shit to do at home before Wash gets back?" South asked as she walked out from the kitchen to hand Ross a glass of water.

"Everything I can do myself is done," she shrugged. "I mean, there's a few things I'd like to do in Lucy's room, but I need Wash there for it and if I try to do it without him, he'll yell at me."

"He worries too much," South rolled her eyes.

"I understand his worry," Ross replied. She glanced up the stairs, "He still hiding out?"

"Yup," South huffed. "At least he came down and got himself breakfast this morning." Button gave a whine. South reached a hand down to scratch her behind the ears, "And poor Button hasn't gotten her normal afternoon walk all weekend because someone doesn't want to leave the house."

"I can hang out here if you want to take her," Ross offered.

"It's fine," South sighed. "Locs will be back soon and then she'll get one."

"Are you going to tell him then?"

"I hope so. I told him we need to. Especially after what happened at dinner."

"Think he'll listen?"

South scoffed and pushed her fingers through her hair to scratch at her head, "I sure as shit hope so…"

They chatted for a few minutes before the door opened and Locus walked through. He paused for a moment before closing the door and slipping off his boots. After scratching Button who had gotten up to greet him, he walked over and kissed South. Ross smirked at the two of them, her eyes dancing, before Locus turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Agent Washington didn't sound like he knew you were here."

"Oh he doesn't," Ross grinned. "In fact, bets on how long til he calls to see where I am? My guess is two minutes."

"You are so evil," South laughed. "Reasons I like you."

Ross winked at her and was about to say something before her AD went off. She hit answer and put him on speaker, "Welcome home my love."

"Uh…thanks," Wash said sounding confused. "Where are you?"

"I've been kidnapped."

"…That's not funny."

"It's kinda funny," South cackled.

"Hi South. You're next door then?" Wash asked.

"Yes and I'll be right there. You just get yourself all relaxed and partially undressed."

"Ok, ok, leave! I don't want to hear this conversation," South put up her hands as Ross started laughing. "Don't make me take back the liking you comment."

"See you in a minute," Ross chuckled before hanging up on him and pushing herself up. "You two have fun. Good luck."

"Thanks," South replied dryly, waving a hand at the other woman as she let herself out of the house. She glanced at Locus as he joined her on the couch. "Nathan's up in his room."

"Has he been down at all?" Locus asked glancing up the stairs.

"Breakfast this morning."

"He's only eaten breakfast since Friday?" Locus asked given her a surprised look.

"No, I took food up to him yesterday. Told him I wasn't doing it today though."

"I'm surprised you did it at all."

"I'm not heartless," South rolled her eyes. "Kid's dealing with some shit." He nodded. She nudged him with a foot, "So we're telling him, yes?"

"I suppose we have no choice."

"It's for the best if this asshole tries to show up again," South shrugged. She leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder to look up at him, "I know you want to hold off, but if we can prep the kid for something like this in the future, then we can protect him a bit easier."

"I know," Locus answered.

South watched him for a moment before she picked her head up, "You think it's the same dude who was there when you were cleaning out the house?"

"I'd like to see the security feed, but yes, I think they could be connected."

"What's it all mean?" South wondered.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good considering the history of my old crew." South nodded. "We'll deal with that tomorrow. First things first."

He stood up and held up a hand to pull South up. They walked upstairs and Locus gave a tap on the door to Nathan's room before opening it. The boy had been laying on the floor coloring, but paused when he had heard the door.

"Can we talk?" Locus asked as South paused to lean in the doorway.

"I don't want to talk," Nathan grumbled.

"Fine. Let me do the talking then," Locus said as he sat down on the Nathan's bed. Nathan looked up at him, pushing himself up to sit. "South told me what happened and after hearing it, there's something you should know. Something we haven't told you yet."

"Is it about my daddy?" Nathan asked. Locus nodded. "South said my mommy lied to me and wasn't telling the truth about who he was."

Locus cleared his throat, "That's because she was. Lying that is."

"Why?"

"I don't know why she decided to lie to you, but I can tell you the truth," Locus offered. Nathan watched him. "Would you like the truth?" Nathan gave a little head nod. Locus took a big breath, glancing at South who gave him an encouraging nod. He cleared his throat, "You're mother and I…we had…something going, but she left before I knew anything. My partner found out about you and made her leave. I didn't know about you until we found you a few weeks ago."

"Way to come out and say it," South scoffed quietly.

Locus rolled his eyes before sighing, "The reason we know that man isn't your father is because I'm your father."

Nathan gave him a confused look, "But…Really?" Locus nodded. "You're my daddy?"

"Nathan, remember I said there was another reason why we wanted to look after you? That's the other reason," South added.

"Oh…" Nathan looked down at his hands.

There was silence as the adults let the information sink in. South was about to say something to break the silence when Nathan stood up and walked over to Locus and held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Nathan and you're my daddy."

Locus smirked as he reached out to shake his hand, "Hello Nathan…it's nice to meet you."

South watched as Nathan took an unexpected jump forward and wrapped his arms around Locus's neck in a hug. She backed slowly out of the room and back down the stairs, letting them have a moment.

* * *

Emma adjusted Oliver on her hip and her bag on her shoulder as she walked in to the Hospital. Nick was waiting in the lobby for her and dropped his arms when he saw her. She gave him a one armed hug before he offered to take Oliver from her. "He's awake?"

"Bit groggy, but yea," Nick sighed, a look of relief Emma hadn't seen there in days spread across his face as he adjusted Oliver in his arms.

"Oh that's great news," Emma smiled as she adjusted her bag and glasses on her face.

Nick gave her a curious look, "What's with the glasses? Too much staring at screens?"

"Oh uh," Emma felt her cheeks warm and watched a query flash across one of the lenses. "Heh, no…eyesight is fine…"

"Fashion then?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you know me to keep up on fashion?" Emma rolled her eyes as they turned to head towards the elevator.

Nick narrowed his eyes, "Please don't tell me you put that thing in there…"

"Well what else was I supposed to do? I felt bad putting her in sleep mode after she helped us," Emma grumbled.

"Oh Em…'she'?" Nick sighed as he ignored Oliver who was grabbing at his beard. "Look, just because Kimball smoothed everything over, doesn't mean you should keep it active."

"She's called Eve," Emma said ignoring the look Nick was giving her.

–Am I allowed to say hello?- appeared across one of the lenses.

"Not now, Eve," Emma sighed. "Not in public."

-Understood.-

"Emma…" Nick groaned.

"Stop," Emma gave him a look. "She wants to see the world. This is the best way I could think of. I wasn't shoving her in to the Facility computer. That system belongs to Church and Eve understands that." The elevator stopped on the floor for the ICU. She sighed, "We'll talk about it later."

"Whatever. Hopefully you know what you're doing…" He readjusted Oliver in his arms as he led Emma down the hall. He turned into one of the rooms about halfway down, "Hey, I'm back. I brought visitors."

Emma followed Nick into the room and was surprised to see Garth with the bed propped up. His hand lifted off the bed in a wave at her as Nick walked over. He leaned down to press his lips against Garth's forehead before sitting on the edge of his bed, setting Oliver next to him. Garth picked up a hand for Oliver to grab onto his fingers.

"How ya feeling?" Emma asked as she stepped up to them.

"Like I could sleep another week," Garth croaked. "And I'm starving. The nurse won't bring me actual food."

"Well yea," Nick chuckled. "You've been out for a couple days, not to mention who knows how long you were actually captured. They don't want you getting sick, numbskull."

"Doesn't make me not want a cheeseburger any less," Garth smirked at him.

"AH!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not paying attention to you," Garth chuckled as he squeezed Oliver's hand back. His eyes traveled over to Emma before looking back at Oliver, "What's with the specs? Your eyesight is perfect."

"Story for when you're out of here," Emma shrugged lifting the glasses up on top of her head.

* * *

"You're a bit off your mark, kid," North said from where he was watching Ally shoot. "Adjust your sights and try again."

"Kay!" Ally yelled up to him as she got to work.

York leaned onto the railing next to North, "You might have your work cut out for you on the sharpshooter angle once she gets older."

"I'd be honored to lose to your kid," North chuckled.

"Yea, I guess," York smirked. They watched her as she went over the pistol and adjusted the sights. "So…how are things?"

"Things are fine," North answered.

"You say they're fine…but are they?"

North sighed, "If this is about Emma and that AI, I can assure you that, yes, I am fine."

"Alright, alright," York put up his hands. "Just want to make sure."

"She introduced me to it yesterday. Seems innocent enough," North replied. "She also explained to me that Kimball gave the ok for it and that there shouldn't be any consequences to come after her."

"That's good then."

"Yup."

"So no reason to be mad then."

"York, I'm not mad," North huffed. York stared at him. He turned his head to look at his friend, "Seriously. I'm not mad."

"Alright," York gave a content nod. "Oh, so have you talked to your sister?"

"Very briefly."

"Did she tell you that they finally told the kid?"

"Locus did actually," North chuckled. "I take it he told you when you took the kids to school."

"Yup. I mean, the boy called him dad so I may have had some questions on that. We chatted on the way back here this morning."

"Definitely going to be a change in that house for sure. Hopefully for the better though."

"Hopefully."

* * *

Diaz whistled as he and Miller walked into the new dispatch office that Carolina and Ross had been working on. Ross looked up from a report she was looking over. Diaz grinned at her, "Fancy new digs you got here."

"They're only mine temporarily," Ross sighed as she leaned back in the chair. "Carolina's been getting a slight increase in requests now since Nick's been funneling them through us. She figured it'd be a good idea for me to go over them and assign small teams that she or Wash will approve to send out. When I am back from maternity leave, we will all rotate and take turns on running things."

"That sounds like the perfect thing for you to do," Miller said as she walked around to rub her hand over Ross's bump.

"I enjoy how you don't ask anymore," Ross huffed.

"Oh like you care."

"I might actually," Ross gave her an innocent grin. "Anyway...Marcos, I'm going to be putting you with Collins, Baci, and Tolstoy to go check out something a town over."

"Lovely. What kind of something we looking at?" Diaz asked as he plopped himself down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Um," Ross turned to look back at the report she had been reading. "Nothing too awful. Disturbance…possible theft…locals need help hunting down the one's responsible."

"Great. Guess we have to wait for the bosses to sign off?" Diaz asked.

"Yes. I have two more I have to double check and then I'm sending them all to Carolina who said she'd take a look and let us know in the morning," Ross said as she pulled up the next report.

"Who else is going out?" Miller asked.

"Um, Bitters is on one with Bennet, Matthews, and Osric. Piper is the other along with Zubkov and Fokker. That one doesn't need as big a team."

"Ah."

"May I ask the logic on these?" Diaz asked.

"I was told for now to make put a junior agent on point and assign a few recruits to go with them," Ross explained. "Carolina and I talked about it all earlier today. There are some smaller one's in the city here that aren't as urgent that can wait until tomorrow."

"I'm glad she found something for you to do," Miller patted Ross's stomach before standing back up. Movement at the door had everyone turning to look to see Wash walking in. He paused when he saw the three of them. "Hey there sir. No we're not bothering Mila while she works."

"Wasn't worried," he chuckled. "How's it going?"

"Almost done," Ross answered. "Was just about to send off the prelims to Carolina for approval."

"No need. Let me look," Wash offered walking around to look at what she had done.

"Since we're all here, how about a double and we go for dinner?" Diaz asked. "I've been dying for a steak."

"You buying?" Wash smirked at him.

"I got a wedding to save up for," Diaz winked.

"Yea and I have a baby," Wash chuckled before Ross gave him a gentle smack.

"Eh, a baby isn't Felicity though…she's got expensive tastes," Diaz made a face.

"She also has her own paycheck," Miller huffed. "I already told you, money isn't going to be an issue. My grandmother already has a third of it figured out."

"Yea and I told you that the two of us should be doing everything," Diaz huffed. "You don't see my mom and sister getting themselves involved."

"That's because you don't talk to them."

"Children please stop fighting. There are young ears present," Ross cut off Diaz's response.

"What young ears are you talking about?" Diaz scoffed. Ross pointed at her stomach. "Oh, she can't hear and will probably forget by the time she comes out."

"Fine. Then mine," Ross rolled her eyes. "Any time I have heard you two talk about the wedding, all you do is fight. Do you even have a date picked out?"

"Ha," Miller gave Diaz a frustrated look.

"Well then you should work on that first then, shouldn't you?" Ross pointed out.

They both glared at her. Wash leaned down to Ross's ear, "Is it really that difficult?"

"Apparently," Ross gave a fond chuckle.


	67. Chapter 67

Carolina walked up the steps in to the capital building. Garth was waiting for her and gave a wave as she entered. "No baby?"

"He's with York," Carolina chuckled as they walked towards the elevator. "I know you said you wouldn't mind watching him while we chat, but I wasn't dragging him all the way down here when my husband wasn't doing anything."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Garth sighed. "Emma told you about dinner this weekend?"

"Yes. We should be there."

"I'll just get my fill of baby then," he gave her a big grin making her laugh.

"Any more news on swaying Nick?" Carolina asked as Garth hit the button. He gave her a confused look as the doors closed. "Emma's kept me posted on your quest to adopt."

"Ah. Yea, um," he reached up to scratch the back of his neck, "I haven't bugged him about it lately. There's been too much going on and I may see his point of things. Maybe if things quiet down again, I'll bring it up to him."

"There ya go," Carolina chuckled.

"Oh and Niner's back if you didn't know."

"That mean Davies is here too?"

"Yup," Garth nodded. "He and Nick are checking over a few things. Nick wanted his insight on something."

"Gotcha." The elevator dinged for the floor for Kimball's office and the pair walked down, chatting as they went. Garth gave a knock on Kimball's door before opening it for Carolina who gave him a pat on the shoulder. Kimball gave her a wave as she finished up the call she was on before hanging up and leaning back in her chair with a huff. "Busy day?"

"You don't know the half of it," Kimball pushed her hair out of her face before standing up to greet Carolina. "Sorry I made you come down here."

"Don't worry about it," Carolina waved aside the worry. "I've got Morris and Weaver running class this afternoon and South is brining Ally back since she has to go get Nathan anyway."

"I heard they took in that boy," Kimball gave her a wary look.

Carolina narrowed her eyes, "Yes and they're doing a fantastic job for what they've had to deal with. They told him about Locus being his father and he really seems to have latched on to him now."

"Honestly, I'm glad for them," Kimball sighed as they both sat down. "I wasn't saying it as trying to imply that I thought it was a bad idea."

"Alright. As long as we're on the same page here."

"We're on the same page," Kimball nodded. "Nick has said that he's happy with the new system you worked out."

"Great. I'm sure Ross will be happy when I tell her. I've had her manning the room all week. She'll be in there for now until she's back from maternity leave. Gives her something to do," Carolina answered. "I figure one more week of her getting a system down and I'll start having other agents sit with her so that when she goes out, we'll be covered. Once my mother-in-law releases her, we'll add her back into the rotation."

"I'm glad to hear you've got it figured out. To be honest, I wasn't sure it was going to work well."

"And I love proving you wrong," Carolina gave a chuckle. "Anything else going on we should know about?"

"Well," Kimball sighed, "Davies said the checks around to the other cities are going well. Everyone is on the same page and things are all functioning pretty well. We're starting to see some profit in certain industries. Agriculture is fantastic which is surprising in certain areas where the fighting was worse than others. Industrial has slowed, but that's because of the giant splurge of things that needed to be built. Jobs are great. The school systems are wonderful, as well as medical. There really isn't anything for the UNSC to complain about. We're self-sustaining and we don't need them."

"So nothing of importance you need us for minus going through any requests Nick sends over?" Carolina asked.

"Yea, I guess you're right," Kimball chuckled. "It sounds too good to be true to be honest."

"Agreed, but let's just hope that all the bad is past."

Kimball nodded. "Oh and the sentencing for Hargrove is next week."

"Any word on how that's' been going?"

"His lawyers are trying their hardest to put up a good defense, but there's too much against him. Now it's just a matter of how he gets to go about serving his time."

"I'm sure Emma will be glad to hear," Carolina nodded.

"Speaking of Emma, how's that whole AI thing?"

"Um, alright as far as I know. She's been working with it all week."

"How's Church dealing with that?"

"Church is dealing fine. He's still in charge of the Facility. Eve, the AI, is leaning how to grab intel and use it whenever we would need it. Just in case something were to ever happen, we have a way to get intel and sort through it."

"That'll come in handy I guess," Kimball nodded. "I still can't believe it happened."

"Neither can the rest of us, Emma especially."

"Hargrove really screwed up with her, didn't he?"

"I'd say so," Carolina chuckled.

* * *

A knock on his office made Wash pick up his head. Locus was poking his head in and after Wash waved him in, stepped into the room. "Need anything before I head home?"

"No, I should be ok," Wash said after thinking a minute. "Carolina already called and said I don't have to wait around. I was just finishing up a few things before heading home."

"Ok. Figured I would check in before I leave," Locus nodded.

"Appreciate it," Wash smiled. "Mila told me to check with you to see if maybe you and South would want to go out for the night. I know you'd have to find someone to watch Nathan, but I'm sure we could help find someone."

"Let me talk to South, but there's a potential that could happen. I take it you want to squeeze in some more adult nights out before you're stuck at home for a bit?"

"Something like that," Wash chuckled. "I'm doing the last coat of paint this weekend and then the other pieces of furniture are coming."

"Getting excited then?"

"Yea, I guess," Wash shrugged. "Nervous more than anything."

"You'll be fine," Locus smirked. "I'm heading out."

"I'll leave with you," Wash said as he shut down his computer and stood up. Together they headed out of the Facility, parting ways when they got to their front door. Wash walked in and called to Ross.

"Hi. I was just about to head up to take a bath," Ross said poking her head out from the living room. "Late dinner ok?"

"Yea, that's fine," Wash nodded as he slipped his boots off. He made himself comfortable on the couch, turning on his video game.

A little while later, Ross came out and wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed him. "How was your day?"

"Great. Yourself?"

"Alright. Lu got a couple good kicks in today," she said rubbing her stomach.

"That's my girl," Wash chuckled. He looked up at her, "How ya feeling today? You looked wiped during drill."

"Yea, a bit," she shrugged. "Nothing an early night won't cure. Dinner?"

"Sure. You want some help?"

"Nah, I got it."

"Alright. You need me yell."

"Will do," she said heading out to the kitchen.

A crash in the kitchen a few minutes later made Wash pause his game, "Mi?" He waited for a few seconds before putting his controller aside and standing up from the couch to walk out. "Mila, everythin-Shit." He rushed out to where she was trying to prop herself up on the floor, her other hand on her lower stomach and a pained look on her face. She grabbed onto him, her nails digging in to his arm as soon as he knelt down. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, biting her lip, "Sharp pain. Like really sharp."

"I need to call Mei," he said looking around for one of their data-pads. She gave him a whimper when he went to stand up. "Hey, I'll be right back. Let me go get her on the line."

"Wash-"

"It's going to be ok, Mi," he said trying to reassure the both of them. She let him go as he went to move again. He ran out to the living room and grabbed his data pad off the side table and hurried back out to her as he tried to dial through to Mei. When she didn't pick up, he tried Miller instead. He knelt back down as he waited for her to pick up. When she didn't, he tried Diaz.

"Son of a bitch." Ross looked up at him, her jaw clenched. "No one's-" The line clicked open and Diaz's voice came across.

"Howdy there Wash. What's-"

"Where's Miller? Is she with you?" Wash cut him off.

"Uh, she's in the shower...what's up?" Diaz asked warily.

"Mila's having sharp pains. I found her on the floor in the kitchen and Mei's not answering either," Wash informed him. He looked down at Ross, "Can you stand up?" She gave him a look of panic. "I want to get you to the Medbay. It's that or the ER."

"I got Felicity, we'll meet you there. I'll keep trying to get through to Mei for you. You just keep Mi calm," Diaz answered turning serious.

"Thanks Diaz," Wash sighed before hanging up.

"Wash, it's too early. I've got twelve more weeks," Ross shook her head. There was slight hysteria in her voice. Wash could hear how much she was trying to keep herself calm. Trying and failing as the tremble in her chin gave it away.

"I know," he clenched is jaw, trying to think how he can get keep her calm. "It'll be ok."

"It doesn't fee-"

"It'll be ok," he said again. He stood up and bent over so he could put an arm around her. "Wrap an arm around my neck and bring your legs around."

"What are you doing?" she sniffed doing as he said, wincing at the movement.

"Carrying you," He said as he lifted her up, straightening carefully to regain his balance. "We're going to go to the Facility where Miller and Mei are and Church and they're all going to tell us that you and the baby are ok."

"But what if-"

"Everything is ok, Mila. We're not going to think the alternative. Just think nice, calm thoughts." She nodded as she took a few shaky breaths and tucked her head under his chin as he opened the front door. "What happened?"

"I," she sniffed, "I was reaching for something in the cabinet and I got this really sharp pain in my side, almost in my back."

"It's not a contraction?"

Ross took a breath and shook her head, "I don't know…I don't think so. They don't feel like the cramps I had when I miscarried." She sniffed, "Wash, what if-"

"She's fine," Wash cut her off. She didn't say anything as he half-jogged across the street, hurrying into the Facility and towards Medbay. "Church!"

"Started when you got in the door," Church advised. "Give me a minute. Miller and Diaz are ready in Medbay. Diaz got through to Mei, she's on her way."

"Let me know the second you know what's going on Church," Wash requested as Diaz opened the door to the Medbay and let him in. He walked over to the bed where Miller had everything set up and laid Ross carefully on the cot.

"What kind of pains are they? Are they consistent or are they going away?" Miller asked.

"They uh, they start in my side," Ross said slowly, "And they're not going away."

"Any bleeding or discharge?" Miller asked.

"I don't think so," Ross shook her head.

Miller nodded and reached out to put a hand on her stomach as the Medbay door opened and Mei hurried in. She looked up as the older woman got closer, "Waiting on Church to give me some vitals. Consistent pain, no signs of any bleeding."

"Any movement?" Mei asked.

Ross stopped breathing for a second as Miller put her concentration in feeling for movement. She let out a breath of relief that made her wince when she felt the baby kick. Miller looked up at Mei as she got finished putting gloves on, "Fetal movement, seems pretty strong."

"Thank you Felicity," Mei said as the younger girl got up to move out the elder's way. "Church?"

"Yea, hold on," Church said before appearing in front of them and pulling up the results on the screen nearby. "All levels are fine as far as I can tell. They're not labor contractions and they don't seem to be affecting kiddo any. She's got a nice strong heartbeat as you can see and is squiggling around from all the excitement."

"Thank you Church," Mei said as she looked over everything. She looked at Ross, "Looks like it might be a pulled muscle. What were you doing?"

"Getting something out of the cabinet in the kitchen," Ross answered, shrinking slightly.

"Were you over-extending yourself?"

"Maybe," she mumbled.

Wash looked at her, "Mi, we had this talk about reaching up for the high stuff…"

"You were relaxing and it wasn't that high," she mumbled back at him.

"Apparently high enough that you pulled a muscle," Wash waved an eyebrow at her.

"Let me examine you a bit more and maybe run a few more tests just to be sure," Mei said patting Ross's stomach.


	68. Chapter 68

"So," Mei sighed as she sat down on the end of the cot Ross was sitting in, "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

"The baby?" Ross asked looking at Mei as her hands circled her stomach. Wash leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in.

"That's the good news," Mei gave her a reassuring smile, reaching out to pat her bump. "She's perfectly fine. This doesn't affect her in any way at all."

"What's the bad?" Wash asked carefully.

"Bad news is I need you on bed-rest until further notice," Mei informed her.

"I can live with that," Ross nodded, the first hint of smile on her face since Wash had come in to the kitchen.

"You say that now, give it a few days before you are bored out of you skull," Mei winked at her.

"As long as Lu is ok, I will deal with it," Ross chuckled as one of her hands fell down to rest on his.

"What does bed rest entail?" Wash asked. "Like, absolutely positively no getting up, ass in the bed the entire time?"

Mei thought for a second, "I wouldn't say the entire time. She can get up and go to the bathroom and certainly move around if she feels she can." Ross went to lean towards him and straightened immediately with a wince. "Which I don't think will be very often for a few days."

"What caused it?" Wash asked. "Something simple as stretching up for something in the cabinet can't just cause her to pull a back muscle."

"Except she's pregnant so yes it can," Mei explained. "Her body is getting ready to give birth, that means her ligaments and muscles are going to lose all the rigidity they normally have so that baby can come. The extra hormones, plus a shift in posture and muscle alignment due to the extra weight hits everyone different. Some expectant mothers just get back pain, some may pull muscles or ligaments."

"How can we help her now?" Wash asked.

"Wash, stop bombarding her with questions," Ross grumbled.

"Well you're not," he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Lucy's ok. That's all that matters."

"Yea well, we're allowed to be concerned about you too."

"Wash is right dear," Mei agreed patting her leg. "As for help, can I get you to sit forward please?" Ross nodded before pushing herself forward, wincing and trying not to hiss in pain as she did what Mei asked. Mei waved Wash around to sit behind her. "Mila, I'm going to press on your back. Let me know where it's most painful?"

"Can I punch Wash when you get close?" Ross grouched.

"I don't think that will make you feel better and you may want to be nice to him because I'm going to show him something that will hopefully help relieve some of the pain."

"Fine," Ross sighed. Mei ran her fingers carefully down her spine. Ross gave a whine when Mei his a spot on the lower right side of her back. "Ow."

"That's where it's originating?" Mei asked. Ross gave a short nod. "Alright. Bear with me and if it gets too much, let me know."

"Ok."

"Wash, how are you with massages?" Mei asked looking at him.

He blushed, "Um, ok?"

"He's fine with them," Ross sighed, giving him a look over her shoulder.

"Good," Mei chuckled taking his hand and pressing it against the spot making Ross hiss again. "I want you to massage this spot to help loosen the spasm. Once a day is fine. After, alternate with ice and heat, 20 min on, 20 min off. Unfortunately I can't give you anything stronger than Tylenol."

"What if it doesn't get any better?" Wash asked as Mei let his hand go.

Mei sighed, "Might take a few weeks, but if there isn't any progress in at least two, then I want her to go see a chiropractor. Labor is bad enough. Let's not let it be worse with a back spasm."

"Yea, let's not," Ross replied dryly.

"Can she go home or does she have to stay here?" Wash asked.

"Not much more I can do for her here, so home is fine," Mei nodded as she pushed herself up off the cot.

"I take it I should camp her upstairs since that's where the bathroom is?" Wash asked.

"Wash, stop it," Ross huffed. "I'm going to be bored out of my skull staying in our bedroom all day for however long. The couch is fine."

"What about the bathroom? You go at least a dozen times a day," he growled back.

"Hopefully Lu takes pity and stays off my bladder and if not, then I will slowly make my way up the stairs and hopefully try and make it."

"Mei?" Wash whined.

"This is between you two," Mei chuckled. "If she's ok doing the stairs, then let her do what she wants. Just as long as she isn't lifting anything or working out or doing anything but sitting around."

"What about coming in and sitting in the dispatch office?" Ross asked. "That's sitting around and there's a bathroom down the hall with no steps required." Wash huffed. "Plus it'll be easier to keep an eye on me because I know you're going to be paranoid that I'm not sitting around at home even though I will be."

"I would prefer you to stay home for at least three or four days before you attempt to go back into normal activities," Mei said before Wash could say anything. Ross gave a dejected sigh. "It's for the best and honestly, you're probably going to be miserable."

"I can stay home with you. I'm sure Carolina will understand why I'm not coming in," Wash offered.

"We'll see. Let me go home to sleep and we'll see how I am in the morning," Ross let out a breath. "Now can you help me up? I want to get home."

"I'll go grab that Tylenol for you," Mei said walking over to where she kept the medicine.

Wash held out his hands for Ross and carefully pulled her up onto her feet. The grimace on her face as she tried to straighten up made him want to second guess her going home, but he kept his mouth shut. The door opened and Diaz poked his head in, Miller shoving him out of the way.

"Going home," Ross told them.

"Need help?" Miller asked.

"We should be alright," Ross winced as she took a step.

"Yup, real alright," Miller rolled her eyes. She looked at Wash, "Call me if she gives you an issue."

"Yea, sure thing," Wash gave a dry chuckle as Ross shot him a glare.

"How about we come over for dinner tomorrow. I'll make tex-mex," Diaz offered.

"Only way I'm going to deal with you," Ross gave him a grin that turned into a grimace as she took another step.

"Maybe you shoul-"

"Wash, I am not staying here," she growled cutting him off. "It's just going to take us an hour to get home. Deal with it."

* * *

"Hey," Wash poked his head into Carolina's room after drill the next day, "I need to run home quick. I'll be back for class this afternoon."

"Everything alright?" Carolina asked.

"I take it you didn't get my message?" Carolina shook her head. "And Church didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Emma's had his attention. Or should I say Eve has his attention," Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"Again, is everything ok?"

"Mila pulled a muscle in her back last night. Gave me a heartache just about," he huffed walking into the office more. "She's camped in the living room, but I told her until she's moving better on her own, I don't want her doing the stairs. I had South go over earlier in case she needed to go upstairs to the bathroom and I told her I'd be home for lunch in case she needed any kind of help again. And Miller is popping over on her free time this afternoon."

"Ouch. That's gotta suck."

"Yea just a smidge. Mei can't give her anything stronger than Tylenol," Wash sighed. "And I really just wanted to set her up in our bedroom so at least she's on the same floor as the bathroom, but she insisted she was fine doing the stairs and argued with me until I gave in and helped her down."

"Well, at least it wasn't something worse," Carolina pointed out.

"True," Wash huffed. He checked the time, "I should get going. I don't want her getting up herself."

"Send her my wishes," Carolina waved at him. He gave her a grimace before leaving.

Carolina gave a sigh and after double checking her reports, stood up and headed downstairs. She walked to the computer lab and leaned in Emma's doorway. Emma glanced up at her, pushing the glasses she was wearing to the top of her head.

"Sorry to disturb," Carolina said walking into the room.

"No, I thank you. If I have to sit here and listen to the awkward flirting-"

"I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH YOUR AI!" Church screamed making Carolina jump.

"Jeez Church," Carolina put a hand on her chest. "How about not giving me a heart-attack?"

Church grumbled something incoherently at them as Emma rolled her eyes. "What's up?"

"May I borrow Trevor for a few days?"

"For what?" Emma gave her a confused look.

"Not for anything awful. I just need someone manning dispatch for a few days."

"What happened to Ross?" Emma gave her a confused look.

"Pulled a muscle in her back last night. Wash just left to go check on her."

"Ouch, that sucks," Emma made an unpleasant face.

"He was freaking out last night when he brought her over," Church added as he appeared on Emma's desk.

"And I'm sure you were front and center for everything," Carolina smiled at him.

"Hey! I don't go running the second something dramatic is happening. I go because I'm needed," he replied crossing his arms. "In this case, I was needed."

"Yes Church, we are lost without you," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh screw you."

"Hey jerks," South called as she walked into the computer lab. Carolina and Emma both called hello. "What are you ladies talking about?"

"Just letting Emma know I'm stealing one of her guys," Carolina shrugged.

"To do Missy's gig?" Carolina nodded. "Yea, I don't think she's going to be in for a couple days."

"Wash said you had morning duty?" Carolina said as South walked past her to sit on Emma's couch.

"Yup," South huffed. "We hung out for a bit."

"How is she?" Emma asked.

"Miserable," she waved a hand in response. "Kid's tap dancing on her bladder. I convinced her to just stay upstairs so Wash owes me that one."

"I'd say. Wash sounded like they were arguing about it this morning before he came here for drill," Carolina said.

"Yup," South nodded before giving a sigh. "Anyway…real reason I'm here. I was curious to interest in a night out."

"Um, let me check with North," Emma answered after a thought.

"York mentioned something for this weekend, but I think it's for Saturday," Carolina scratched at the side of her head. "What the hell, I guess I'm in."

"Great. Em, let me handle my brother," South grinned at her. She glanced around, "Aren't you guys missing some of my favorite little guys?"

"They're with the hubbies," Carolina shrugged. "I had some things I had to do this morning and York is always up for an excuse to get out of doing any kind of work."

"He's getting lazy in his old age" South snorted.

"I know. I'm going to kick his ass," she grumbled.

"So why the urge for a girls night?" Emma asked.

"I ran in to Niner earlier," South answered. "She was complaining because she hasn't seen us and that we need to go out. I told her I'd grab you both and we'll be at the club Friday."

"I like how you checked with us before making plans," Carolina chuckled. "But it'll be good to see her."

"How's your boys doing?" Emma asked.

"Surprisingly good. Nathan's really excited to have a dad and Locs is slowly excepting that he's got a kid and that the kid really looks up to him already."

"How's he like school?" Carolina asked.

"He really likes it. Comes home super excited. We don't even have to argue with him to do his homework. Not that he gets much, but he doesn't fight us."

"Wanna trade?" Carolina muttered.

"Nope. Easy kid equals easy life," South chuckled.


	69. Chapter 69

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Emma!"

"I just want to shower," Emma huffed walking back down the stairs.

"Well, Oliver screams the second he can't see you on the staircase."

"Deal with it. I need to shower. I told Nick we'd be there by six. I didn't get to shower this morning. I need to shower now. There's a teething ring in the freezer. That's probably what his issue is."

"Already grabbed it," North held it up. "He wants nothing to do with it."

"Then feed him or just deal with it for ten minutes," Emma snapped before stomping back up the stairs.

North rolled his eyes and looked at Oliver who was sitting on the floor in front of him. Oliver's lip started trembling and he gave another sigh as he turned something on the television that pulled Oliver's attention. His eyes were still watering and he gave a few sniffs as North reached up to run a hand over his own hair. Sagging back against the couch, he let himself relax while he waited for Emma to come back downstairs.

A few minutes later, he felt tiny hands on his leg and he looked down to see that Oliver had pushed himself over to where North was.

"Dadadadadada," Oliver babbled at him.

"Yup, just your old man down here," North said leaning forward to pick him up. Oliver continued to babble at him as they waited for Emma. She came down the stairs a few minutes later, her hair pulled back in a wet bun and a diaper and baby clothes in her other hand.

"Would you like the honors or do you want me to change him?" she asked.

"Well," North grunted as Oliver kicked his feet out to try and vault himself up to Emma, "seeing as he wants you, I'd say that answers that question."

"Don't be sour," Emma chuckled as she sat down on the floor and took the struggling baby from him.

"I'm not being sour," North's eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"Totally are being sour," Emma winked at him.

"Yea, ok, sure," North rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up. "Want me to get his stroller ready?"

"That'd be great."

North walked over to the closet by their front door and pulled out the stroller before taking it outside and unfolding it. Emma came out a few minutes later with Oliver on her hip and his diaper bag on her other shoulder. North slipped the strap off and tucked the bag in the bottom part as Emma hooked Oliver in.

"So why so cranky?" Emma asked as she started pushing the stroller.

"I'm not cranky."

"You seem cranky."

"I'm not."

"Ah. Ok." They walked for a bit. Emma huffed and looked up at him, "I mean...you've been like super quiet and irritable lately."

"Em, I'm fine. I promise," he chuckled reaching out an arm to wrap around her.

"So there's nothing going on?"

"If there was, I would tell you," he smirked down at her. "Promise." She bounced up to kiss him quick before they kept moving.

They walked down the street and into the city a bit. Oliver was asleep in the stroller by the time North knocked on Nick and Garth's door. Nick opened the door, a smile on his face.

"Evening Dakota family," Nick greeted as Emma gave him a hug. North shook his hand as Emma pushed the stroller in and unhooked Oliver so she could take him over to Garth. "How's it going?"

"It's going," North chuckled. "You?"

"Different day, same crap," Nick shrugged. "Dinner's almost done."

"Great. Need help?" North offered.

"Nope. You just hang out. Just need the finishing touches and then we can eat," Nick waved before heading back to the kitchen.

North walked over and sat down in one of the chairs while Garth finished gushing over Oliver who was patting him on the face. He glanced at North, "Hey handsome."

North snorted, "I heard they let you out. How ya feeling?"

"Getting there," Garth shrugged. "I'm back at work much to Nick's displeasure, but docs cleared me for semi-normal business and what's more semi-normal than personal assistant to the President."

"Except that you're not just personal assistance. You are also a bodyguard," Emma gave him a pointed look.

Garth rolled his eyes, "Right, but those duties are on hold. I'm not allowed to do anything other than assistant type things."

"And how's that working out for you?" North asked.

"Nick's got Vazquez helping me," Garth grumbled.

"Because if I didn't," Nick said walking out with two glasses of wine, handing one to Emma and the other to North, "Someone would find his ass right back in the hospital."

"A little extra work wouldn't put me back in there," Garth rolled his eyes.

"No, but I would," Nick leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of his head before walking back out of the room.

"Does that mean I can con you in to bringing me a glass as well?" Garth called after him.

"Not while you're still on meds!"

"Uncle Nick is a big meanie," Garth squished his face at Oliver. He looked over at Emma, "So anything interesting going on?"

"Emma glanced at North who shrugged, "Not much really. Ollie's starting to crawl and he's sitting up all on his own."

"We'll really be in trouble once he figures out he needs to go forward instead of backward," North chuckled. Garth laughed.

Nick brought food out for everyone when it was finished. Emma sat Oliver on the floor with a few toys to occupy him while they ate. Nick settled himself on the floor in front of Garth, "So Kimball said the new dispatch thing is working out really well."

"So far so good," Emma nodded.

"Ross is in there for now, right?" Nick asked.

"She was, but she's been stuck at home," Emma answered.

"Everything alright?" Garth asked as he chewed.

"She pulled a muscle in her back and Mei's got her on bedrest."

"Too bad Garth's back at work, I'd send him over to keep her company as I'm sure she's bored as hell," Nick chuckled.

"Wash is making sure she has some entertainment," North added. "He's got a rotation of people going to check on her. In fact, word has it he owes my sister for some reason."

"Speaking of, how's that kid working out?" Garth asked.

"Nathan's great," North smirked. "While his situation sucked, him being there with the two of them has really changed things for the better."

"They told him then?" Nick raised an eyebrow. North nodded. "They figure out who that guy was that tried to say he was his dad?"

"Still looking in to is as far as I know. From the security feed, it looks like the guy that came by the house when we were clearing it out," North gave a sigh. "Not sure what the deal is, but I agree with Locus. It doesn't sound good."

"If he's ok with it, can you send me any information and I'll see if there's anything I can come up with on my end?" Nick asked.

"I will certainly bring it up to him," North nodded.

"Maybe Em can get Eve out and looking?" Garth suggested.

"No," Emma said quickly shaking her head. "No, she's not looking in to anything."

"Em, what's the point of having an AI that can look into things if you don't let her do it?"

"Can we not use pronouns for a computer program?" North rolled his eyes.

"So they're ok when it's an illegal fragmented program?" Emma gave him a cool look.

"Fine, whatever," North huffed as he went back to his food. Emma exchanged looks with her best friends before going back to eating.

* * *

Carolina stretched her arms over her head as she looked down at Bitters who she had just anaged to flip over her head. He went to move and gave a groan, "Why do you have to do that all the time?"

"Because eventually, one day, it will sink in and you'll learn to evade or counter the move," Carolina smirked at him.

"Doubt it Agent Carolina," Morris chuckled as he helped Bitters up. "At least where Antoine here is concerned."

"Oh screw off," Bitters grumbled.

"Alright, alright," Carolina chuckled. "You're all free. Enjoy your weekend. Next week we're going to do some field work so rest up."

There was a chorus of good-byes as everyone turned to head towards the locker rooms. Carolina checked her watch and debated about running home quick and if she'd be able to sneak in and our without Tyler noticing her.

"I think you're better off just changing around here. York said you've been having a hard time getting out in the morning," Church popped up in front of her with his arms crossed.

"So he's been complaining," Carolina sighed turning to head up to her office to grab her change of clothes she had brought with just in case. "I'll make it up to him at some point."

"It's his own fault for not minding taking on the role of stay at home dad," Church snorted. "And I mean…he had no chance at favorite parent while you're around."

Carolina raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you sucking up to me?"

"I'm not."

"Sounds like it to me."

"Ugh, can't I just sing you're praises every once in a while?"

"You can," she shrugged. "Typically you want something or have something awful to follow up on it with."

Church growled and rolled his head, "Fine. I won't tell you what an awesome mom you are."

"Church, do you have something you need from me right this second?" Carolina asked.

"Oh, no. I just read the look on your face before and remember what the hubster said the other morning when he came in with kiddo."

"Great. I appreciate the input, but I have to meet the girls so we can go out to dinner with Niner."

"Gotcha. Well, have fun. Make good choices."

"Oh yea. Nothing but good choices," Carolina rolled her eyes as she finished changing around. She grabbed her bag and headed out of her office and down the stairs to exit the Facility. South and Emma were waiting outside for her. She gave a wave and they started walking towards the club.

Niner met them out front and together they walked in and got seated. South ordered drinks before anyone else could say anything which made Emma groan, "South, I told you I didn't want to get trashed tonight."

"One or two drinks is not going to hurt you," South rolled her eyes.

"It starts as one or two drinks with you and turns into five or six," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and drink. It's girls' night, that means relaxing," South countered.

"Don't worry Emma, we'll get you home," Carolina winked at her.

"It's not the getting home thing I'm worried about. It's the waking up inebriated thing that I'm not found of," Emma huffed. "Ollie doesn't necessarily care that I was out drinking the night before when he wakes up at six o'clock in the morning."

"Just make North get up," South waved.

"Easier said than done," Emma grumbled. "He sleeps like a freaking rock and moves just as slow when he does decide to get up. Meanwhile, Oliver is screaming his head off. Better I just get up and get him because at least it gets quiet quicker."

"How's he been doing lately with the whole Eve thing?" South asked.

"What's Eve?" Niner asked before Emma could answer.

"Our resident computer genius did what my father couldn't do and created a fully functioning AI," Carolina answered as Emma blushed.

"Wow," Niner gave her an impressed look. "Sorry, continue."

"It's fine," Emma waved a hand. "Um, he says fine, but I'm still not sure. Lately he's been a smidge passive aggressive anytime it's brought up. I know he says there nothing wrong, but he's been quiet and moody lately and he's really starting to worry me."

"Sit down and beat it out of him," South shrugged. "Always worked for me."

"Yea, because beating it out of him will really help my case," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Think that maybe he's stressing out because your father's sentencing is coming up?" Carolina asked.

"If anyone should be stressing out about it, it's me," Emma grumbled lifting her drink up to take a sip.

"And how are you doing with it?" Niner asked. "I mean, jackass deserves whatever they decide for him."

"Oh I agree one hundred percent," Emma snorted. "And I'm fine. As long as they don't release him and he gets to spend the rest of his life behind bars, then I am perfectly content."

"Did they ask you to go testify at all?" Niner asked.

"Surprisingly no. Whatever I sent them back in the beginning must be enough that they don't need me to go testify against him," Emma shrugged.

"That's great. Davies has been chatting about," Niner went on. "I've gotta escort him there and then hope they don't decide to shove me up there."

"We've been guaranteed that you're pardoned on all accounts," Carolina reassured her. "Your first statement and round of questioning was enough."

"Which is shocking because it's such a big case," South commented.

"And how are the munchkins?" Niner asked steering the conversation away from the topic.


	70. Chapter 70

Carolina walked down the stairs to see York on the floor playing with Tyler. She walked over and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"Morning," he grinned up at her. "How ya feeling?"

"Not hungover if that's what you're asking," she chuckled. "You give him breakfast?"

"Yup. There's coffee out in the kitchen."

"You are a gem among men," she smiled before walking out to get herself a cup.

"How's Niner?" York asked from the other room.

"Pretty good," Carolina answered. "I invited her for dinner tomorrow."

"Awesome."

"What's going on with North?" she asked as she walked back out.

"Hm? What do you mean?" York gave her a confused look.

"Emma said he's being weird."

"Weird how?"

"Apparently he's getting passive aggressive and is quiet and moody."

"North? Never," York chuckled. Carolina gave him a serious look. "Lina, it was a joke. And I have no idea."

"You have talked to him about the AI right?"

"Yes and he said he was fine."

"I don't think he's fine."

"Lina, I promise. Just because he's being moody and crap right now, does not mean it has anything to do with Emma and her AI."

"I still think something's up."

"Well then maybe you should talk to him. Or Emma should and we all should stay out of it. You know how he gets when he's in a mood. Maybe he's got PMS."

"You're so helpful…"

"I try," he grinned at her. "Wash is taking kid over to skate today by the way."

"You mean he doesn't want to spend the whole day at home with Ross?" Carolina asked. York chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "He say how she doing?"

"Moving only slightly better than the beginning of the week," York sighed. "I guess Miller, Jensen, and Weaver are going over today to hang out with her. She's going to see Mum on Monday." Carolina nodded as she sat down on the couch and stuck her feet out on to York's lap. "Oh and permission slip for kid got sent home yesterday."

"What's it for?" Carolina asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Field trip to the museum."

"What museum?" Carolina gave him a confused look.

"Apparently there's a museum in the next town over. So it's not like they're going super far and apparently it's her grade and the two below so they fill one of those buses."

"Chaperones?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I'm sure if they need them, we'll hear about it."

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Carolina asked.

"Ummm," York paused thinking, before shaking his head, "Nope. I think we can conclude the business meeting."

"Dork," Carolina smirked.

"All yours," he winked.

* * *

"All squared away?" Wash asked as Ross carefully got herself settled on the couch.

"For now," she grumbled. "Please stop hovering."

"How is me making sure- you know what, never mind," he huffed walking away.

Ross took a breath and closed her eyes before turning her head toward the kitchen, "Can you bring me tea?"

"Working on it."

"I'm sorry for being snippy," she added.

"It's fine," he called back. "Stop apologizing." Wash walked back out a few minutes later and handed her a mug, "What time are the girls coming over?"

Ross glanced at the time, "Like an hour. Are they brining Ally over or are you picking her up?"

"I'm picking her up in like twenty. I think Locus might be bringing Nathan by."

"I'm sure that will be fun."

"Yup."

"Any other plans?"

"Not that I can think of," he shrugged as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Can you run to the store?"

"Um, yea I guess. Why? What do you need?"

"I don't know…some snacks or something."

"Ok…well what kind of snacks?" She shrugged. He took a breath and let out a sigh, "Think about it while we're skating and send me a list and I will see what I can do."

She reached up and tugged his shirt to bring him closer so she could kiss him, "You are amazing."

"I try really hard," he winked at her before he leaned farther down to press his lips against her stomach. "How she doing?"

"Kicked me a few times already," Ross said putting a hand on her stomach. "We had a talk this morning when you were up showering that she's going to stay off my bladder today."

"Think she'll listen?" he chuckled.

"She's got your genes, so no," Ross crinkled her nose at him.

"You're so funny."

"I try," she shrugged. There was a knock on the door.

"Got it," Wash said standing up. He walked over and opened the door to let Miller in. "Good morning."

"Sure," Miller huffed walking over to sit in the spot next to Ross.

"Thought you were coming over with Katie and Ellie," Ross asked.

"That was before Marcos and I got in a fight," she grumbled back.

Wash walked over to shove his shoes on, "I'm gonna head out. Don't forget to get me that list."

"Yes dear," Ross replied. He gave her a kiss and waved at Miller before leaving. Ross looked at Miller, "So what was it about this time?"

"The wedding. What else?" she grumbled back as she sank lower onto the couch.

"Kay…well…what about it?"

"He's mad because I have all this stuff figured out for it."

"Did you include him on the decisions?" Ross asked. Miller gave her an innocent look. "Well then I can see why he's mad. You're supposed to be doing this together."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just throw away everything I have figured out already?" Miller huffed.

"No. You should sit down and talk it all over with him. Did you at least talk about the date yet?"

"That's what started the fight…"

"Why…?" Ross asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"Because he didn't like the date my grandmother and I figured out." Ross threw up her hands before wincing and grabbing her back with a groan. "What? You ok?"

"I want to strangle you," Ross hissed.

"Why? What'd I do?" Miller gave her an offended look.

"Felicity, seriously? You picked a date with your grandmother and not Marcos. You're marrying Marcos, not your grandmother."

"She's excited and wants to help," Miller said defending herself.

"You're still not marrying her. What date?"

"The 24th of May next year," Miller huffed. Ross stared at her. "What now?"

"Felicity…that's the day his mom died," Ross answered slowly.

Miller closed her eyes, "Shit…"

"Reasons you should be planning this with him," Ross gave her a pointed look.

"Yea, yea…now what?"

"Throw out everything and sit down with him to figure everything out yourselves like you should be."

"But what if-"

"I am sure if you sit down with your grandmother and explain to her that as much as you appreciate her help, you need to do the majority of the planning with Marcos, she'll understand."

Miller huffed, "Ugh, you're right…"

"I know I am," Ross winked at her.

"So when are you and Wash tying the knot?"

"Eh, we figured tomorrow," Ross shrugged. Miller raised an eyebrow at her. "We haven't talked about it. There's also the fact that I'm pretty sure neither of us want to actually get married."

"Yet you're having a kid together? I think you should talk about it," Miller shrugged.

"I think you should worry about your own nuptials."

"I think you want to and you're worried that he doesn't," Miller smirked at her.

"Lu, fair warning, you're Aunty Felicity is a pain in mommy's ass," Ross huffed patting her stomach. She gave a chuckled after a moment, "Lu agrees."

"Did she kick you?" Miller narrowed her eyes at Ross who nodded. Miller immediately leaned over and put her hands on Ross's stomach, "She's a liar. Mommy is the insane one."

"Ass," Ross gave a laugh.

"Mommy also didn't deny what I said before," Miller grinned up at Ross who glared at her.

* * *

"Come on, man, just think about it!" Tucker huffed as Wash gave a growl. "You're gonna be a dad. You guys should get married."

"Tucker, need I remind you that you were a dad before you got married?" Wash huffed at him.

"That's because it was an alien pregnancy," Tucker replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Are you telling me that you are not absolutely in love with Ross?"

"That's beside the point. Ally, watch your speed!" Wash yelled.

"But Uncle Wash!"

"Ally!"

"Fine," Ally groaned as she stopped and kicked up her skateboard. "When are you gonna skate with me?"

"When Tucker leaves me alone," Wash answered as Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Tucker, why are you bothering Uncle Wash?" Ally huffed.

"Because I am trying to convince him that he-"

"Tucker."

"Wash," Tucker looked affronted. "I am answering the little lady's question that she directed at me." Wash growled. Tucker ignored him and looked at Ally, "I'm trying to explain to him that he and Ross should be getting married now that they're going to be parents."

Ally gave him a weird look, "Just because they're having a baby, doesn't mean they should get married…and you shouldn't be telling him what to do." Wash started laughing at the flabbergasted look on Tucker's face. "It's up to them if they want to or not and nobody should be butting their nose in."

"I think he gets the point," Wash chuckled wiping his face.

"It's not like I was telling him what to do," Tucker muttered crossing his arms.

"Nope, just pushing your views onto him," Ally put her hands behind her back and rocked on her toes.

Tucker narrowed his eyes at her, "Since when did you get so smart?"

"Hate to tell you Tucker, but the kid has _always_ been smarter than you," Church appeared next to her cackling.

"So can we skate now?" Ally looked up at Wash.

"Tucker, are you done?" Wash raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever. You suck," Tucker huffed not moving.

"So you tell me all of the time," Wash rolled his eyes. Wash was just about to step on his board when Church cleared his throat. He huffed, "What?"

"Some asshole is at the front door," Church replied bringing up a video feed for Wash to see.

"Same dude you guys have been watching for?" Tucker asked.

Wash watched the feed before shaking his head, "No…not sure who he is, but not the guy we've been watching for."

"Soooooo….who is he?"

"I don't know," Wash said slowly. "Watch the kid."

"Got it," Tucker nodded as Wash walked off to the front door.

Wash opened the door and stepped out, looking around for the man who had been there. He found him walking away and cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"

The man stopped and turned to look at him, "Oh. Uh. Yea. I'm looking for someone and was pointed in this direction."

"Ok…" Wash said crossing his arms. "Who is it you're looking for?"

"Sam Ortez? I was told he was here."

Wash gave him a confused look, "I don't recognize that name…Who sent you down here?"

"He might still go by his code name…Locus?"

Wash gave him a suspicious look, "Can I ask why you're looking for him?"

"We worked together years ago, long before he came to Chorus. I have some information I think he might want."

"What kind of information?" Wash asked not budging from his spot.

The man crossed his arms, "Can you just point me in his direction?"

"Why don't you come back on Monday? We can file you a report-"

"I would really much rather speak with Sam myself," the man narrowed his eyes at Wash.

"You still will need to come back on Monday. He's not here right now," Wash answered firmly. "Now you can either leave a message with me or come back on Monday."

He watched the man uncross his arms and put them on his hips as he took a breath to think. Wash watched him carefully, still unsure about the man or why he wanted Locus. After a few minutes, Wash took a breath to say something when a voice behind him cut him off.

"Mason?" The man looked up and Wash looked over his shoulder to see Locus walking towards them with Nathan. "How'd you find me?"

"Man, it's good to see you," Mason said walking up to him, holding out a hand to shake. Wash still kept an eye on him.

"Yea," Locus said shaking the offered hand. "But how did you find me? And what are we doing here?"

"We need to talk. There some place we can do that?" Mason glanced at Wash.

Wash sighed, "I'll keep an eye on Nathan."

Locus nodded and motioned to head inside the Facility.

* * *

A/N: Hey all, sorry for the wacky posting schedule lately! Life is nuts and I don't always have the time to sit and get knock a chapter out like I used to. So going forward, will do my best to do weekly updates, but if I miss one, know that it will definitely be out the following week. Love you all and hope you're still enjoying! Thanks for sticking around ^_^


	71. Chapter 71

Locus walked in to South's office and waited for Mason to walk in before closing the door. He walked around and leaned down, putting his hands on to the desk, "What's this about?"

"Still straight to business I see," Mason sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. Locus raised an eyebrow at him. Mason took a breath and looked around before looking back at Locus, "Nice set-up you have here."

"I don't deserve it."

"Yea, I uh…I heard about what you and Isaac got up to. Really fell off the deep end, huh?"

"Mason," Locus sighed reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What? You did. You two went all sorts of crazy without me."

"Did you come here to talk about Felix and I or do you have something of importance that I need to know?" Locus huffed looking up at Mason.

Mason rubbed his forehead, "Yea. Remember that group of people we hooked up with back before the club bust?"

"Vaguely."

"Well there's one left and they're feeling bitter. I caught wind through an old contact that they're coming after you."

"Why?"

"That I don't know, but you're on the list."

"And you couldn't send this in a message?" Locus raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you could use some back-up for old times sake," Mason shrugged. Locus sighed before sitting down in the chair. Mason looked around for a moment, "So how'd you get involved here?"

"I saw a second chance and I took it. Are you positive you have no other information?"

"Look," Mason huffed as he sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk, "Word has it that the guy in charge worked with us on a few bounties and then saw himself fit to become a bounty hunter and strike out on his own. Did pretty well until word got out that he worked with you and Isaac and the mess you two got yourselves in, then shit went to hell for him. He's now got revenge on his mind to bring you in and he's calling in all sorts of favors."

Locus narrowed his eyes at his old partner, "He called you, didn't he?"

"Yea man, but I wanted no part of it. I got Megan and the kids still and things are good. I don't want that changing," Mason sighed reaching up to scratch his head, "But I didn't want you to get blind-sided all by yourself…well, I assumed you were by yourself out here. Can I ask what this place is?"

"Facility run by the old Project Freelancer group," Locus sighed crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"No shit?" Mason laughed. "Aren't they bigger head cases than you?"

"Up for debate."

"And they're letting you work with them?"

"Like I said, I saw a second chance. It's really not that bad. I've been doing a lot of good to make up for all the bad Felix and I did."

"That's great," Mason smiled at him. "And who was the kid that was with you?"

"My son."

Mason gave him a surprised look, "You have a kid?"

"Yes. He was a surprise to me too. His mother was killed by who I'm thinking is the same group you came here to warn me about."

"Think she was involved with them?"

"Maybe at first. It's hard to say seeing as I didn't have contact with her after Felix made her leave."

"Oh wow. When'd you find out about him?"

"A few weeks ago," Locus sighed. "He's a good kid. At least, he hasn't really given my partner and I any trouble since we've taken him in."

"Partner?"

"She isn't necessarily fond of being called girlfriend. Do you need to leave right away?"

"Not really. Next flight off planet isn't for a few days anyway."

"Where are you staying?"

"Not sure yet. I was told there's a couple hotels near the port."

"Nonsense. We have an air mattress, you can stay with us."

"Won't you want to check with your girl first?" Mason asked.

"I will make it up to her if there is a problem."

* * *

"Thank you for doing the store run," Ross said as she sat in the kitchen while South put away some groceries she had picked up for them. "I mean, I know Wash said he'd go, but I was starving…"

"And I was going," South chuckled. "Don't worry about it. How's the back?"

"Back is still a pain, "Ross rolled her eyes.

"You seem like you're moving better."

"Still a pain," she huffed.

"How many more weeks you got?"

"Twelve."

"In count down mode yet?" South smirked.

"Yes and no," Ross sighed.

"Getting nervous?"

"Meh…this whole pulled muscle has been distracting enough that I haven't thought about the whole after birth thing," Ross said as she patted her stomach. Her data-pad went off . She picked it up, "Hey sweets."

"Hey. Got that list?" Wash asked on the other end.

"Oh, never mind. Sorry, I meant to message you. South called and said she was running to the store so I had her pick up some stuff for us," Ross explained over the phone.

"I may still run to the store."

"Whatever makes you happy darling."

"Give South a heads up she might have a visitor when she gets home."

"Oh?" Ross asked.

"I don't know specifics, just that she may be having a visitor," Wash sighed into the line. "I'll be quick to the store and home before you know it."

"Kay. Be careful. Love you." Ross ended the call and looked up at South who was finishing putting the last few items away, "Apparently you may have a visitor when you get home."

South paused and looked at her, "What visitor?"

"Don't know. Wash didn't know anything other than you might be having a visitor," Ross answered.

"Tell him thanks for the heads up," South sighed. "Need anything else before I go?"

"Nope. Thank you again," Ross said as she pushed herself up carefully from her chair.

"Again, don't worry about it," South chuckled. She made sure Ross got herself settled back on the couch before saying good-bye and heading out the door. She opened the door to her house and walked in to see Button spread out on the living room floor. Nathan was there as was another body she didn't recognize.

"Hi South!" Nathan waved from the floor.

"Hey kid," South waved. She looked at the guy on her couch, "Who're you?"

"Mason, friend of Sam's. He's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," South said narrowing her eyes at him as she walked out to the kitchen. Locus was fixing dinner and glanced over his shoulder when he heard her walk in. "Dinner guest I take it?"

"Hi and yes," he replied as she walked over to lean on the counter next to where he was working. He leaned over and kissed her, "He may also be staying a few nights."

"Oh yea? Who is he exactly?" South asked crossing her arms to glare at him.

"Remember the third partner Felix and I had back before we landed here?"

"Vaguely."

"Mason is definitely the saner one of the three of us."

"Yea?" South raised an eyebrow at him. "So what's he doing here?"

"Can it wait until Nathan goes to bed? Then the three of us can sit down and discuss it." South rolled her eyes and nodded.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Wash huffed as he sat in his office, his arms folded behind his head.

"Hey man, you don't see me bugging your ass when I'm waiting for you to finish something," Church scoffed at him.

"No, but I have to get home."

"Ross will be fine without you hovering over her."

"I'm not hovering over her," Wash growled. "Just tell me what you got on this guy."

"Whatever dude," Church chuckled. He waved a hand and pulled up a few windows on Wash's screen. "Mason Wu. Ex-military. Ex-gun-for-hire slash bounty-hunter. Worked with our good buddy Locus and his asshole partner Felix a few times. Looks like they were in the same squad together when they served in the UNSC. Retired from a life of gunfire and turned family man. Been living relatively peaceful with his wife and kids."

"So no red flags?" Wash asked.

"Nope. At least, nothing documented that catches my attention," Church shrugged.

"So what's he doing here?" Wash crossed his arms.

"He told Locus that some ass came to him and wanted to recruit him for some revenge mission."

"No name?"

"Nope. Locus seems to think it's connected with the kid's mom, so I can do some digging and crosschecking and see what I come up with that way."

"Go for it," Wash sighed pushing himself up out of his chair. "I'm homeward."

"What about the store?" Church questioned.

He shrugged, "Changed my mind."

"You didn't want to tell her what you were up to?" Church chuckled shaking his head.

"I didn't want her getting South worked up," he said as he walked out of his office and out the door. He headed down the stairs just as North walked in. Wash gave him a wave, "What brings you in on a Saturday?"

"Hey. Picked up a new part for my rifle and I want to get it switched out," North answered. "Emma took Oliver over to visit Nick and Garth so figured it'd be a good time to do that."

"Didn't want to go with?" Wash asked.

"At the time she left, I had a headache. It's mostly gone now and I need to get this done."

"Why so urgent?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" North chuckled. Wash put up his hands in a show of backing off. North seemed satisfied and motioned for him to follow. "How's Ross?"

"Sick of me hovering over her," Wash grumbled. "Better than the beginning of the week. Still not moving the best."

"Guess it could've been worse," North pointed out as the walked through the lunchroom door to head outside.

"Yea, guess you're right," Wash shook his head.

"How are you doing?"

"Tired," Wash answered reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "And slightly relieved that everything is ok and that the baby decided she didn't want to come early in all the excitement."

"I bet," North chuckled. "Got everything you need for when she does come?"

"The crib is together and I think Mila's picked up some odds and ends here and there. I'm honestly not sure what's all needed and not needed at this point." North nodded as they walked into the range. Wash sighed, "Still sorta nervous about the whole dad thing."

North chuckled softly as he pulled his rifle case out of his office. He lifted it up onto one of the tables and opened the clasps. "Nervous is something. Being nervous means you care. You'll be fine."

"Thanks," Wash scoffed as he watched North start to work. "Oh, maybe you'll know."

"Know what?" North raised an eyebrow at him in a confused look when Wash didn't continue.

"Locus ever talk about Mason Wu to you?" Wash asked.

"Hmm," North paused thinking, his hand outstretched. Wash saw a slight tremor as he held his hand out, but didn't pay any mind as North continued reaching for one of his tools. "Maybe in passing. I don't really recall the name to be honest. Why?"

"He's an old partner of Locus," Wash explained. "And he showed up here. Church is looking in to it."

"We're not going to have a Felix situation on our hands are we?"

"Not as far as I'm aware. He claims he's here to warn Locus about something, potentially the group that killed Nathan's mom."

"I'm sure we'll hear about it," North shrugged.

"You're not worried?" Wash asked.

"I will be worried if I see my sister going on a murder spree," North replied dryly.

"True," Wash chuckled. "Safe to assume I still have my house seeing as Mi hasn't called to say otherwise, nor have we heard an explosion."

North finished what he was doing before checking his sights. He glanced over his shoulder at the range, "Up for a quick shoot off so I can test this out?"

"Sure," Wash nodded walking over to grab one of the spare rifles off the rack.


	72. Chapter 72

"Not that I don't mind you out here exactly…but won't Carolina be mad you're not doing something more productive?" Simmons asked as York sat at the computer that was in the Storage room.

"You need to learn how to chill out," York glanced at him. "And who says I'm not being productive?"

"Dude, I can see you playing games," Simmons replied dryly giving York a pointed look.

"Which is certainly productive for someone like me," York grinned back.

"And why can't you do this in your office?" Simmons huffed.

"Because maybe I wanted to come hang out with my good old red team buddies."

"We…we're buddies?" Simmons asked carefully.

"Uh, I sure hope so?" York raised an eyebrow. "Besides, thought you might be lonely with Grif not here."

"Oh…well…that's kind of thoughtful."

"So are you still going to complain about my presence?"

"I guess not…"

"Great." York turned back to his game and hit the button to take it off pause only to hit pause again when he heard Simmons give off a sigh. "Something else?"

"Oh, no."

"Kinda sounds like there's something else."

"Well…I mean, I wouldn't want to bore you with my troubles."

"Simmons, I am all about listening to people's troubles," York said spinning the chair around to look at him. "What's up?"

"No…it's silly."

"Spit it out," York waved to him to get on with it.

"Your kid doesn't hate me does she?" Simmons asked timidly.

York gave him a confused look, "Which one?"

"Ally."

York gave a chuckle, "No. She likes you as far as I'm aware. Why, she do something?"

"Oh, no, not really."

"I'm not fond of that 'not really'," York narrowed his eye at him. "If my kid is being disrespectful or doing something she shouldn't be, I want to know about it."

"Oh, no, she's really not doing anything…I mean, she always does whatever Grif tells her which is usually at my expense."

"I'm sure she's not doing it maliciously. I mean…she's not, right?"

"No, Grif just likes to blow it out of proportions."

"I'll have a chat with her."

"No, no, you don't have to do that," Simmons waved his hands frantically. "I don't want to get her in trouble or anything. I just wanted to make sure she liked me and didn't hate me."

"Definitely not," York shook his head.

"Great. Thanks."

"Not a problem, man."

"Hey," Church popped up, "Not to interrupt this bro-moment happening, but I think someone needs to go check on North."

"What's wrong with North?" York asked as he quickly stood up.

"Still trying to run a bio-scan on him, but vitals he's throwing are making me nervous. Em's not here and you're closest right now."

York hurried over to the range and opened the door. North was leaning bracing himself against one of the railings as he watched the recruits practice. York could tell something was off . He jogged up to his old friend and put an arm on his shoulder, startling him, "Hey, what's up? You ok? Church grabbed me."

"Stupid ass hologram…" North mumbled shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"Look dude, no offense but you look like shit. What's up?" York insisted.

"I'm fine," North pushed him off.

"Stubborn as always I see."

"Hope your good at catching," Church huffed as he crossed his arms.

York looked over at the agents who were there. He whistled to get their attention, "Bitters, you've got the range. Smith, some help."

"What are you doing York?" North huffed.

"You're going to the hospital."

North threw York's hands off, "I'm not going anywhere. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Great. We'll just have mum tell us, won't we?" York grabbed him again and tried to pull him along. North planted his feet and scowled at his friend. "You want me to get your sister? She'll throw a bigger fit then both Emma and I could."

North rolled his eyes and started walking out toward the garage. York waved Smith back and followed after North. He watched North put a shaky hand out the wall and stopped. North slumped against the wall, as his eyes closed.

"Yup, you're fine," York sighed grabbing an arm and throwing it over his shoulders to help him out to the garage. "Church, send messages to Emma and South and let them know what's up. I'm assuming Miller isn't here?"

"Correct and consider it done. Just get him some help," Church answered. "I can't figure out what's wrong with him."

"We'll get mum on it," York said as he helped North to one of the jeeps.

* * *

"I really wish you would stop messing with my crap," Emma grumbled as she went through the Garth's computer.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not me?" Garth huffed as he bounced Oliver.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I can see through your bullshit," Emma smirked up at him. "And seriously, how are you back at work already? You were just in the hospital."

"There's this tiny Asian lady there that works miracles with those healing units you guys have over at the facility," Garth grinned back. "Needed a day or two of healing and then she ran it for me so I could get back to doing what I do best."

"Which is messing with my crap," Emma grumbled. "Not that I'm not glad you're up and moving and back to work. I just wish you weren't messing with my crap. I have it specifically set up so that no one is getting in to the system here and you just put a crack in the firewall."

"A crack. It's not like I brought the whole thing down," Garth rolled his eyes. He looked at Oliver, "Mommy's just overreacting. It's what she does best."

"Ah."

"See, Oliver even agrees with Uncle Garth," Garth smiled at her.

"Oliver's only agreeing with you because you're giving him attention right now," Emma smirked at her friend. She sighed and touched the side of glasses, "Eve, anyway you can make this Garth-proof that I haven't already tried?"

"Let me run some diagnostics here and I'll report back in a few minutes."

"Thanks Eve," Emma leaned back and crossed her arms, swinging the chair with her foot as she watched the coding running across one of her lenses. "Nick happy you're out?"

"Course. Though that didn't stop him from lecturing me about it."

"You really had him freaked out."

"I know, but it's not like it was a part of the plan. I didn't go out and decide they were gonna grab me and beat the shit out of me. He's just getting soft in his old age."

"Improv was never your thing," Emma gave a quiet chuckle. Eve's image projected out in front of her. She huffed, "Eve, what have I told you-"

"I know what I've been told about showing myself in public, but I just received an urgent transmission from Church," Eve answered. Oliver reached out for her, his fingers grasping. She put off a little firework for him before looking back at Emma. "Agent York is in the process of taking Agent North to the hospital."

"What!?" Emma exclaimed, her face paling. "Why?"

"Underdetermined. Church says he couldn't get a proper bio-scan run on him."

Emma stood up and turned to head towards the door, only to stop and turn back to Garth.

"I got him. You go get hubby. Ollie and I can hang out and you can call me when you know something. Go."

"I owe you," Emma gave him a thankful look before turning to head down the hall and trying to control the panic that was growing inside.

* * *

South crouched back against one of the trees she was in and waiting for one of the recruits to come through the area. She smirked as one walked right in to her trap. Dropping down, she landed in a crouch and sprung up to knock Tanaka back a step. The recruit failed to get her fists up into a defensive position before South swung a foot up to connect with the side of her head, knocking her off balance and to the ground.

"Do we really need to go over the whole 'always on guard' thing again?" South huffed putting her hands on her hips to look down at the recruit.

"No," Tanaka wiped her mouth, "That's why we went in pairs."

South rolled her eyes and ducked under the blow that Collins had been attempting. She blocked a few blows from him before she got a hit in, swiping his feet out from under him. Tanaka had gotten back up and was able to land a blow that knock South slightly off-balance. She was able to keep on her feet though and countered quickly.

By the end, South had to admit she was impressed. They worked together fairly well to keep her from getting the better of them. She rubbed a sore spot on her arm and looked them over, "Not bad. Much improvement over last time."

"Thank you ma'am," they responded.

"Hit the showers," South motioned. She hit her AD to connect with Carolina, "Clear on my end."

"Just finishing up," Carolina replied with a grunt. It was a few minutes later when her voice came back, "Alright, finished. Reconvene inside?"

"Sure," South replied as she turned to trek back to the Facility. "Wash report in yet?"

"Right before you. I think he's already back."

"Made quick work of his group then?"

"From what I hear, they teamed up pretty well against him," Carolina chuckled across the line. "Though I think he's a exhausted right now so pulling things over on him is probably easier than usual."

"Guy needs to learn how to chill," South replied. "He's going to have a heart attack before the kid comes."

"That's for sure." There was a pause. "South, hold on a second. Church is trying to get-"

"I can talk to you both at the same time!" Church cut across. "Besides this way you both get the message at the same time."

"Fine. What message?"

"York needed to take North to the hospital," Church informed them.

South stopped walking as her blood ran cold, "Why?"

"I hate to admit it, but I couldn't get a scan run properly to see what the problem was. He needed a full work up from Mei who is doing that right now per York who just checked in."

South started running back to the Facility and towards the garage, "I'm taking a jeep."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't."

"Why didn't he go to the Medbay?" South snapped. "And why am I only hearing about this now?"

"There was no one here qualified to do anything and you were outside my reach," Church explained. "Look, I did my best, but I couldn't pinpoint anything from just running a bio-scan."

"What about Emma?" Carolina asked.

"I got ahold of Eve who said she's on her way there now."

"South, need me to let Locus know where you're going?"

"Appreciate it," South panted as she reached the building where the garage was. She pushed through the doors and ignored the exclamation in Spanish from Lopez as she grabbed keys and jumped into one of the other jeeps. She sped through the streets, getting to the hospital in record time. After parking she hopped out and ran inside to the front desk. York was waiting. "Where is he? Is he ok?"

"Take a breath," York put up his hands. South glared at him, a snarl starting. York waved a hand at her, "Mum's doing her magic. We got him here in time to get him checked out."

South took a moment to catch her breath a bit before looking at him, "Emma here?"

"Yup. She's back in the room they shoved him in," York nodded motioning for South to follow him to the elevators.

"Is he ok?"

"Like I said, Mum's doing her magic."

"Does she know what's wrong?"

"Waiting for blood work to come back," York said as he pushed the elevator button. "Apparently he's been abnormally tired and had a few tremors in his hands for a couple days and didn't feel like telling anyone. Almost passed out on me when I was trying to get him to come down here and then he was seeing double."

"Fucking hell…"South mumbled as the elevator arrived to take it up.

"Mum ruled out anything with his heart and almost everything neurological. She thinks it could be some kind of infection, but she can't say for certain until she gets test results back." South nodded as they waited for the elevator to take them to the floor York had pressed. York put a hand on her shoulder, "He's gonna be fine."

"Trying to reassure me or yourself?" South raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does it matter at this point?"

"Thanks," South scoffed.


	73. Chapter 73

"Have you heard anything?" Ross asked after Wash had filled her when he called to check on her.

"Not yet. York updated C that Mei was running all sorts of tests. They're not entirely sure what's wrong," Wash rubbed his face.

"Do they need someone to watch Oliver?"

"He's with Garth for now," Wash answered. "And besides, you can't do much in your condition."

"Eh-eh. Don't start. My back is much better."

"Yes, but you're still not moving like you were before you hurt your back."

"Yes, but I'm moving better and that's what matters," she said, her voice coming across like she was clenching her jaw. "Are you staying late today then? Is that why the phone call?"

Wash sighed, "Yea. I won't be too long, just wanted to give you a heads up about it."

"Appreciate it. I'll warm something up for dinner then."

"Mi-"

"Wash, I can stand in the kitchen. Mei said I can move around a bit more if I'm feeling up to it and right now my ass is sore from sitting so much and my legs are stiff. I need to move around."

"Alright."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He ended the call and leaned back in his chair. Just as he was about to get up, there was a knock on the door and Miller poked her head in. He waved a hand, "You just missed saying hi to Mila."

"I talked to her already," Miller chuckled. "The girls have put me to the task of checking with you on the baby-shower."

"Oh," Wash gave her a surprised look.

"And yes we're giving her one."

"I wasn't going to say anything to the contrary," he chuckled. "To be honest, I'm surprised you took this long to plan it."

"Oh, no, we've had this planned for over a month now but then Mila and her back kinda put things off for a bit," Miller shrugged.

"So what do you need from me?"

"Just need you to get her to the club by one o'clock next Saturday."

"I think I can manage that," Wash nodded smiling up at her.

"Wonderful. Tell her I said hello," Miller said turning to leave and pausing and turning to look at him. "Have you heard anything on Agent North? I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

"Nothing you could have done from what York's told Carolina. They're running tests."

"Marcos and I will be sending positive thoughts his way."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Wash nodded. Miller gave him a wave and left, closing the door behind her. Wash sighed and leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. After a moment, he leaned forward again and pulled up the report he had been going over.

* * *

Locus walked over to where York and South were sitting and handed them the cups of coffee he had gotten. He put the one he had grabbed for Emma on the side table.

"You didn't have to come down here," South sighed looking up at him.

"Sure I did," Locus nodded as he leaned against the window. "They're not back yet?"

"Nope," York sighed.

"Seriously, neither of you have to be here," South mumbled.

"Yes we do," Locus nodded.

"North's one of my best friends, of course I need to be here," York answered.

"Is Nathan ok?" South asked looking back at Locus.

"Nathan is fine. Mason is keeping an eye on him for us until we get home," Locus answered.

South put her coffee on the table next to her and leaned forward with her head in her hands, "Wish they'd hurry up and figure out what's wrong with him."

"Mum's here now. They'll figure it out," York said patting her arm.

"I know, I know, it's just…" She broke off unable to continue.

York reached around and rested his arm around her shoulders, "North will be fine."

South closed her eyes and nodded before pushing his arm off of her. They sat in quiet for what felt like a long time. Finally the door to the room opened and North was wheeled in followed by Emma and Mei and another doctor. South looked over her brother who was sleeping. York tugged at her arm and motioned that Mei wanted them to follow her out to the hall. She pushed herself up out of the chair and followed them, casting another look back at her twin.

Mei closed the door behind her and turned to look at them all. Emma was standing with her arms crossed, a worried look on her face. York reached out and took his sister's hand and gave it a squeeze before looking back at Mei, "What'd you figure out?"

"Not much," Mei sighed rubbing her forehead before looking at her colleague. "There's some kind of blockage that's affecting his neural synapses."

"That sounds like good news," York replied. He saw the looks on both doctor's faces and looked down at Emma who was biting her lip. "Or not."

"What's the catch?" South asked quietly.

"We can't locate the source," the other doctor replied. "We have him sedated for now so that he can reserve his strength."

South scoffed quietly as York pulled Emma against his side, "So what's the next step? More tests I take it?"

"It's all we can do for now," Mei answered. South rolled her eyes. "It's the only thing we can do until we find the blockage."

"Is he going to be ok otherwise?" South asked.

"We need to find the blockage. Once we do that, we'll know the extent of the damage and the next course of action we need to take," the other doctor replied. "For now, we're keeping him comfortable."

"South, is there any kind of family history or anything that could give us a hint?" Mei asked.

South reached up and ran a hand through her hair, scratching her head, "I don't think so. We weren't all that close with anyone other than our parents and they never talked about anyone else."

Mei nodded before looking back at the rest of the group. She took a breath, "Alright, well…there's nothing more we can do today. I suggest you all go home and rest."

"I'm staying with my brother," South growled.

"I'm not going anywhere either," Emma said.

"He won't even know you're gone," Mei answered trying to sound reassuring. "Doctor Lanard will call if something happens."

"I'm fucking staying here," South snapped.

Locus put a hand on her shoulder, "South, he'll be ok. Let's go home." South glared up at him before rolling her eyes and nodding.

"Mei-"

"Emma, go pick up Oliver. We'll try and figure it out tomorrow," Mei said gently. She looked at York who nodded.

"Come on, Em. I'll take you over to pick up Oliver and take you home," York replied looking at her. Emma gave a defeated sigh before nodding.

"Can I go say good night?" Emma asked. "I know he's asleep, but I'll feel a little better leaving for the night."

"Go head, dear," Mei nodded.

Emma gave South a hug before turning and walking back in the room. She walked up to the hospital bed where North was and sat down next to him. Reaching out a hand she rested it against the side of his face, running her thumb over his cheek before leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

* * *

York walked into the house and put his keys in the bowl on the table by the stairs. Carolina walked out from the kitchen and held out a glass with whiskey in it. He gave her a thankful smile before collapsing on the couch. She joined him, pulling up one of her legs to face him, placing the glass on the coffee table in front of them.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

"Sleeping for now," York sighed.

"Any idea what's wrong?"

"Not yet," he shook his head before taking her hand. "Mum thinks it's some kind of blockage and it's affecting his nervous system somehow."

"So a stroke of some kind?" Carolina asked.

"Not exactly, no. He doesn't have the rest of the systems," York scratched his head with his free hand. "Whatever it is started affecting his motor movements."

"What do you mean?" Carolina asked. "Church said he was almost passing out."

"He was getting progressively worse on the way over. By the time Mum got to him, he couldn't lift one of his arms up." York leaned forward and put his heads in his hands. Carolina reached out and started rubbing his back. "I know Mum will work her magic on him, but it's still sucks seeing him like that."

"I know," Carolina replied gently. "How's Emma?"

"A mess…but she's holding it together so that she can take care of Oliver. Nick and Garth offered to keep him for the night, but I think she felt better having him with her."

"I'm sure," Carolina nodded. "I know I'd feel the same if it was you."

York turned his head and gave her a smirk, "Glad to know you're not sick of me yet."

"Some days are harder than others," she winked giving a chuckle. She sobered up a bit, "How about South?"

"Really grateful for Locus I think," York leaned back again, pulling her against him. "Pretty sure she'd still be there if he hadn't talked her into going home. Like mum said, nothing more any of us could do tonight."

"They'll figure it out," Caroline reassured him.

York nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. He glanced up the stairs, "Tell the kid what's going on?"

"I did," she nodded. "She asked and I couldn't lie about it."

"That's my girl," York snorted before giving a sigh. They were quiet for a while before York took another breath, "Wonder who's cheerio's we pissed in…"

"What do you mean?" Carolina gave him a confused look.

"The amount of crap we're dealing with," York answered. "Missy's down and out, Locus has the crap with the kid and that whole situation, Garth was captured and hurt, and now this with North."

"Maybe it's all just coincidence."

"Since when is anything in our lives just coincidence?" York raised an eyebrow at her.

"Quiet. You'll jinx us." He mimed zipping his lips shut and knocked on his head. "And I get your point, but I'm not sure you can count Ross in your list."

"Yea well, it's just a list. Maybe the universe is mad at us for something."

"Ok. You need to stop with the talking thing tonight. Let's go up to bed," Carolina said sitting up and tugging on him.

"I'd rather just stay down here," he sighed. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going to be able to sleep. At least down here I can shove some television program on and stare at it blankly."

Carolina looked him over for a moment and nodded her head, before leaning back down against him, "Alright."

"You can go up."

"I know," she looked up at him. "I'd rather stay right here with you."

York wrapped an arm around her before reaching over to turn on the screen.

* * *

South walked back downstairs after having taken a shower when they'd gotten back. Locus was sitting in the kitchen with Mason. Both had stopped talking when they heard her come down. She glanced at them, "Kid's asleep."

"He was asleep when we got home," Locus answered.

"I poked my head in on him," she shrugged before walking over to the cabinet they kept the liquor in. She grabbed a glass and poured herself something before walking back over to sit down next to Locus. "Anyone call?"

"No." She nodded her head. "He's going to be ok." She lifted the glass up and took a mouthful. "South-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Locus grabbed her free hand, "He's going to be fine." South blew a huff through her nose before giving him a thankful smile. He looked at Mason, "Nathan was ok then?"

"Oh yea. Perfect little angel for having your genes," Mason smirked back in response.

"You're so amusing," Locus chuckled.

"So they don't know what's wrong with your brother then?" Mason asked looking at South.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," South replied as she took another mouthful of whiskey. Mason put up his hands in a show of backing off the topic.

"Your neighbor was over asking on an update by the way. Not that I'm trying to keep on the subject," Mason replied.

"I can update him if you'd like?" Locus offered. "I can take the dog for her walk then."

"I can take her," South said before a yawn escaped.

"You can go up to bed. It's been a long day and we don't know what the next few days are going to bring, so go to bed." She thought about it for a second before nodding and finishing off her drink before heading upstairs. Locus watched her until she was out of sight before standing up and grabbing Button's leash from the rack. Button got up from where she was laying and sat down in front of him, her butt wiggling in excitement. He looked at Mason after he attached the leash, "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Mason replied shrugging. He stood up and followed Locus out the door. They took a quick walk down the block and back, Locus stopping at Wash's door instead. He gave a knock and a few seconds later Wash answered.

"Oh hey," Wash greeted, a surprised look on his face. "Wasn't expecting visitors."

"Mason said you dropped by for an update on North," Locus said as Wash bent down to pet Button.

"Yea, but I figured you'd get back to me in the morning," Wash answered.

"Button needed her bedtime walk and I sent South to bed." He glanced around the living room, "Ross asleep already?"

"Yea. She went up about an hour ago," Wash nodded. "So how's North?"

"Not any better, but not any worse," Locus sighed. "They were able to stop whatever's wrong from progressing more. York said he had lost control of his left arm. His mother seems to think there's some kind of block that's affecting his neural synapses I think she said."

"Shit."

"They're doing more tests tomorrow, but for now they have him resting."

"South came home with you then?"

"She wasn't happy about it, but yes," Locus huffed.

"How's Emma doing?"

"Home as well. I believe York took her to pick up Oliver and then dropped her off at home so she could rest. I imagine she and South will be going back first thing in the morning."

Wash nodded, "And no idea what caused it until they figure out what it actually is?"

"From the sounds of it," Locus nodded.

Wash gave another nod before taking a breath and letting out a long sigh, "Thanks for coming over and letting me know what's going on, even if it isn't much to tell." Locus gave him a nod. Wash thought for a moment before looking back at the two men, "Quick drink before you go?"

Locus looked at Mason who gave him a shrug. "I suppose."


	74. Chapter 74

"Will you both stop fussing?" North huffed from his hospital bed. Emma and South both paused and stared at him. "All you've both been doing is fussing at me. Please stop. It's not helping."

"South, you want this?" Emma asked looking at her sister-in-law.

"North," South looked at her twin, "Shut up. Until you're back to snuff, we're fussing over you."

"You really don't have to though," North rolled his eyes.

"So you want to shave your face yourself then?" South asked.

"I don't need to shave and I don't need to be shaved," North growled at her.

"Oh, so when you cut up your face when you decide all of a sudden you need to shave, we'll just hand you the bandages then?"

"Oh I take it back. Stop the both of you," Emma sighed. South made a face at her as North turned to look at her. "When are your test results coming back? I wish you had called me this morning."

"I wanted you to stay home and rest. You've been coming over all week," North answered. "And whenever they come back. The doctor didn't exactly give me a timeline."

"This is why I should have been here you dolt," Emma rolled her eyes and gave him a fond smile.

"Badgering them will not make the results come faster," North replied. The door opened and York poked his head in. "Ah, another body to fuss over me."

"I'm actually here to reprieve you of your wife and sister so that they can go eat and take care of things," York retorted as he gave Emma and South looks as they both rolled their eyes. "Don't give me those looks. You both told me to come down now and kick you out for a bit."

"You're not wrong," Emma huffed as she leaned over to kiss North. "I love you and I'll be back after I check on Ollie and a few things in the system."

"Take your time," North gave her a tired smile. South grumbled a goodbye before following her out of the room. North waited for the door to close before letting out a big sigh. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it," York waved a hand as he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. "How ya feeling?"

"Shitty and useless," North snorted. "My strength is all but gone at this point. They don't even want me up and moving in case my legs give out on me."

"Jeez man," York shook his head. "What'd you do to yourself?"

"Not a clue. Nothing as far as my knowledge."

"And they haven't been able to figure anything out yet?"

"Nope," North gave a heavy sigh. "Three days' worth of testing and nothing. They've got me on some kind of steroid that's at least letting me have some movement control, but other than that, nothing."

"Shit man," York shook his head. "This sucks."

"You don't think I know that?" North huffed. "I can't even hold Ollie right now."

"I'm sorry," York gave him a look of pity. North looked away. "Has Em tried having Eve see if she can do anything or find anything?"

"No."

"But-"

"If Church couldn't pinpoint anything, I doubt Eve could. The professionals will figure it out," North replied. "They'll find something eventually and until then, I'll get some therapy sessions to see if we can get anything back."

"When do those start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Does Emma know?" North shook his head. "Why doesn't Emma know?"

"I'm trying not to stress her out with this whole thing. Someone needs to take care of Oliver and she's got things that need her attention," North answered.

"North, she's your wife and she loves you. You need to keep her in the loop," York said giving his friend a serious look.

"I'm not keeping her out of the loop. She just gets the information after the fact." York rolled his eye. "Like you would leave Carolina be distracted if it were you in here."

"Carolina would be distracted whether she was in the loop or not. Better to be in the loop and worrying less than not in the loop and worrying more." North took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. "Emma's really upset about this whole thing. I know she seems sorta ok when she's here, but she's not. Please consider looping her in?"

"I will loop her in," North nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at York, "Not that I want to make your visit pointless, but do you care if I sleep a little? I can't when they're both here fussing over me."

"Go for it. There's a game on," York said kicking back and stealing the remote for the television screen in the room.

"Thanks man."

* * *

"That's really inconvenient," Carolina grumbled after Tucker explained that their return would be delayed.

"You're telling me! All I want to do is get the hell out of here and they're telling me we're stuck her for another week."

"There's really no other way on or off the moon you went to?" Carolina asked with a huff.

"One way on, one way off. The seal busted and they need to wait on a replacement. Once that gets here, they can let us onto the ship back," Tucker answered. "I mean, I'm gonna miss the baby shower most likely and Kai was actually looking forward to going and not to mention being stuck here with Grif…"

"Thought you weren't going to the same place?" Carolina chuckled.

"I didn't think we were," Tucker huffed. "It's not like we compared notes on where we were going. Apparently we got the same e-mail advertisement."

Carolina rolled her eyes with a chuckle . "The shower's at Kai's club…wouldn't she had to have been there anyway? And she was at mine and Emma's."

"Yes, but it's at her club this time," Tucker sputtered quickly. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "You're putting words in my mouth."

"Not doing anything," Carolina chuckled finally. "Alright well keep me posted. North's in the hospital so-"

"Whoa, wait. Why's North in the hospital?" Tucker asked.

"Still waiting on that answer," she sighed. "They can't find out what's wrong with him. He lost almost all movement control."

"Fuck."

"Took the word right out of my mouth," Carolina scoffed. "Please get back as soon as you guys can. I hate being short staffed, especially when my husband is on one of his conspiracy kicks."

"Do our best boss," Tucker huffed. "I'll let Grif know about North then."

They said good-bye and Carolina threw her head back with a growl. Church popped up chuckling, "I did not see that one coming."

"Tell me about it…" Carolina replied dryly.

"Almost makes you wonder what else-"

"Church, if you know what's good for you, you will not finish that sentence. It's bad enough I have to listen to it at home," Carolina grumbled at him.

"Yea, yea," Church gave a short laugh. "Emma's down in the computer lab."

Carolina nodded and went to get up, pausing she looked at Church, "Is she up for a visitor?"

Church flickered out for ten seconds before reappearing, "Yup."

"Thanks Church. Can you see about getting a hold of Locus and Sarge and have them come up before they go home?"

"Can do. Locus is out in the range now, but I'll pass along the message."

"Thank you."

Carolina left her office and headed down the stairs to the computer lab. She walked in just as Emma was walking out of her office looking over a datapad. She gave a quick wave to Carolina as she sat down at the desk by the window. A big sigh escaped before she ran her hands through her curls.

"How's it going?" Carolina asked as she leaned against the desk.

"It's going," Emma mumbled.

"And how much sleep have you gotten?" Carolina asked noting the bags under Emma's eyes.

"Oliver hasn't been sleeping."

"And neither have you. Probably for the same reason."

"He's teething."

"And North is in the hospital and you're stressed out about it," Carolina pointed out. "Sure, the teething thing could be something, but I'm sure he knows something isn't right."

"Especially since I took him over to see North last night and North couldn't hold him for more than a few minutes," Emma grumbled back. She sniffed and wiped at her face, "All he wanted was to be with his dad and he couldn't."

"Oh Emma," Carolina put a hand on her shoulder.

"The doctor was in doing more tests today. Do you think he told me? No," Emma looked up at the ceiling.

"He's just trying to protect you. He doesn't want you to worry."

"Well it's not working. I'm more worried than I was before…" Carolina watched her take a big shuddering breath, "I just want whatever this is to be over and for him to be back to normal. I thought about taking Eve with to see if she can help."

"If Church couldn't-"

"Church is the one who suggested it," Emma answered.

"And it's not a suggestion to replace me in any way," Church popped up in front of them. "I figure if I couldn't find out, maybe it's because I'm not a full AI and that maybe it needs a full AIs job."

"I'm sure Mei will appreciate any extra help," Carolina replied. "They sound like they're at a bit of a loss."

"They are," Emma replied. "I'm going to go back when I'm done here."

"Do you need someone for Oliver? He can come hang out with us," Carolina offered.

"Um…no. Thank you though."

"Anytime. We're here for you both." Emma nodded. "Oh, so want to hear something interesting and kind of funny?"

"Sure," Emma sighed pushing her hair back out of her face.

"You know how Tucker and Grif both insisted they go on vacation at the same time?"

"Yea."

"Apparently they are vacationing in the same spot." Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "And apparently they are now stranded there until some kind of repair can be made to the seal on the airlock to the shuttle they need to come back on."

"Well that's lovely," Emma gave a dry chuckle.

"Isn't it?" Carolina huffed. A thought occurred to her, "Hey, have you heard anything about your father's trail?"

"Oh," Emma blinked a few times, "Yea. Bastard got it postponed for a month."

"How the hell did he manage that?"

"Probably due to the fact that the UNSC feels strongly enough in their conviction that it doesn't matter when they get around to actually sentencing him," Emma grumbled. "Honestly, I have more important things to think about so when it's done, it's done."

"It's nice to see you not stressing about him even though what's caught your attention isn't any better."

"Not the distraction I was hoping for, that's for sure."

* * *

"So how's the wedding planning going for your friends?" Tasha asked as she set the table at her house.

"Eh, better I guess," Ross sighed as she lounged in one of the chairs. "Helps that Felicity finally listened to me and sat down and started doing everything with Marcos instead of her Grandmother."

"I'm sure that would help," Tasha gave a chuckle. The boys laughing in the living room pulled their attention for a moment. She glanced back at Ross, "What about you and my brother?"

Ross snorted, "What about us?"

"Will you be tying the knot? I mean, it's only fair I know so that I can make sure I stick around for it," Tasha winked at her.

"We've never fully discussed it, so I don't know what to tell you," Ross sighed.

"Do you want to?"

Ross lowered her eyes, "I don't know. There's a lot going on with the baby coming. It may not be the best time discuss it."

"But don't you want it sorted out before the baby comes?"

"I'm not even sure if it's something he's even remotely interested in. It took him a while to even get used to the idea of dating and then being a dad. I feel like he would freeze up at the word of marriage."

"Well," Tasha put down the last dish and walked to the door, "Let's find out."

"No, no it's ok!" Ross tried to stop her. Preston walked in from the kitchen, a weird look on her face. She looked at Ross and raised an eyebrow. Ross shook her head, "Don't ask…"

They heard the boys laughing some more before a confused Wash was pushed into the dining room. Ross gave him a look of apology as he was pushed in to a chair.

"Tasha, what's going on?" Wash asked looking at his sister.

"Oh Mila and I were just having a very lovely conversation and I thought you should be a part of it," Tasha gave him an innocent smile.

"I tried to stop her, I swear," Ross gave him a grimace.

"Daisy, I think I'm gonna need a drink for this one," Wash gave a short chuckle as he gave his sister an expectant look.

"Coming up," Preston gave him a thumbs up as she walked over to open a bottle of wine.

"So what were you talking about?" Wash asked.

"I was just curious if there are wedding plans in your future once the baby comes," Tasha gave him an innocent look.

"Absolutely not," Wash gave a laugh. Ross rolled her eyes before sticking him with a glare. He quickly back tracked, "I'm not saying I wouldn't marry you. You know I don't believe in the whole marriage institution thing."

"Why not?" Tasha asked. "It's not like you had a bad example to look at growing up. Mom and dad were great together."

"I'm not saying they weren't," Wash shook his head. "I just don't really see the need for it. I love Mila and we're having a kid. Everyone knows we're together. Why do we have to get married on top of it?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Says who?" Wash asked as he took the glass of wine Preston had poured.

"Society."

"Like I care what society thinks," Wash gave a laugh. "It's not for society, or you as a matter of fact, to tell me what I need to do with my life and the person I chose to share it with. Mila and I are perfectly happy and content the way we are. Right?" Ross let out a huff. His eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Mila…you…you don't want to get married do you?"

"You know my thoughts on it," she mumbled as her cheeks turned pink.

"Um…I thought I did," he said still giving her a confused look. "I'm…I'm starting to get the idea that your thoughts have changed."

"Not really, no," she grimaced.

He narrowed his eyes, "Mila."

"What?"

"Spit it out," he huffed.

Ross rolled her eyes, "You said it was a topic we would revisit. We'll revisit it once Lucy comes."

"I think that means she wants to get married, Uncle-sir," Preston smirked at him.

"No that's not what that means," Ross made a face at her.

"What does it mean then?" Wash asked curiously.

"Nothing. Forget about it." She pushed herself up from the table, "I need to pee."

They watched her get up and leave the room. Tasha smirked at her brother, "Didn't realize it was such a touchy subject with the two of you."

"It's not that it's a touchy subject," Wash huffed. "I just thought we were at an understanding on it."

"Guess you're gonna have to rethink that," Preston winked at him.

"Apparently," he huffed looking in to his glass.


	75. Chapter 75

"You're joking," Carolina chuckled.

"I wish I was…" Ross mumbled as she pressed a few buttons to switch the vid-screens. Carolina was running relays out in the woods while she and Ross tracked everything from inside the observation building. Wash was set up at the halfway checkpoint.

"Did you talk about it later then?" Carolina asked.

"No," Ross mumbled. "I went up to bed when we got home."

"And you avoided the conversation since then?" Carolina chuckled.

"It was a mutual avoidance," Ross rolled her eyes as her face warmed.

They were quiet for a moment before Carolina cleared her throat, "Is it something you want?"

"I don't know and I can't think about it right now."

"You've both had a couple days to think about it though."

"We've had since before I was pregnant to think about and neither of us has brought it up before now."

"So what's the issue with talking about it now?"

"Because we have a baby to get ready for."

"Oh, so not because Wash is stubborn and the absolute best at these conversations?" Carolina smirked at her.

"You know him so well," Ross muttered.

"Want me to talk to him?"

Ross sighed, "No. He'll get there in his own time."

"If you're sure," she smiled at her. Carolina looked back over at the screens, "Speaking of Wash, any word yet from the check point?"

"He hasn't sent anything yet," Ross said looking over one of the screens.

"So they decided to be sluggish today," Carolina chuckle. "That may cost them."

"You did keep everyone here pretty late last night."

"It's all about checking their endurance," Carolina gave her an evil grin.

"So not because you were bored?"

"Maybe a little," Carolina shrugged.

The two were quiet as they checked the screens. Ross glanced back at Carolina, "How's North?"

"Not any better, but thankfully not any worse," Carolina replied sounding glum. "York's been going over to keep him company in the afternoons until he has to leave to get Ally. That way Emma and South can both get some work done."

"I can watch Tyler for him if you need me to."

"George has him. And Oliver on occasion. He likes spending time with them," Carolina smiled. She glanced at Ross, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching Lucy for you guys once you're back working."

"I would appreciate that," Ross smiled at her. "Wash and I were kind of at a loss of what to do with her. I didn't want to overburden him."

"I'll talk to him when I pick Tyler up. I don't see it being an issue, but always better to check with him before I volunteer him."

"Doesn't he have things to work on in the lab?"

"He comes in on the weekend and once or twice during the week," Carolina shrugged. "I think he'd rather spend time with the grandkids."

"Who wouldn't?" Ross chuckled as a beeping came across. She hit a button and scanned over the message, "Wash said first group finally showed up."

"About time…"

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't have gotten the AI involved…" North grumbled as Emma fixed his blanket.

"Shut up. Doctor Lanard was at a total loss and Mei agreed that maybe Eve can take a look and make sure they're not missing anything with you," Emma replied giving him a sour look. "Or do you want to stay here longer?"

"You know I'd rather be home with you and Oliver."

"So I don't get what your problem is about it." He sighed. "I ran in to the therapist on the way back today."

"Ah."

"He said you're getting frustrated."

"Wouldn't you be getting frustrated about the fact your body no longer wants to do what you're telling it?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"He said that once you get frustrated, you give up."

"What do you want me to do, Emma?"

"I don't want you to give up," she snapped back at his tone. "I want you fighting this, whatever this turns out to be."

"York's been spewing his conspiracy theory crap to you as well then?" North gave a dry chuckle.

Emma gave him a confused look, "No…what conspiracy theory?"

"Never mind."

"No, no. You tell me what my crazy brother is saying," Emma crossed her arms and glared at him.

North took a breath and rolled his eyes, "York thinks the Universe is pissed at us all about something. Between me, Garth, Ross, the shit with Locus, and now Tucker & Grif getting stranded, he doesn't feel it's all a coincidence anymore."

"He's an idiot," Emma grumbled rolling her eyes.

"That idiot tends to be right about a lot of stuff though," North smirked at her. "At least if I learned anything being friends with him over the year."

"Yea, well we'll see. Ross had more to do with her own body than outside forces so excuse me for finding fault with his theory."

"Carolina told him the same thing," North chuckled. He lifted a hand and took Emma's. She gave him a questioning look. "Thank you for everything you've done so far. I really do appreciate it even if I come across as extremely cranky."

"Extremely may not be extreme enough of a descriptor," she gave him a small smile. "And thank you for actually telling me the stuff I'm not here for. I don't like being in the dark."

"York talked sense in to me," he shrugged.

"Of course he did," Emma gave a short laugh before leaning forward to kiss his head. The door opened as she straightened back up and they watched Mei and Doctor Lanard walk in. "Any update?"

"Don't bombard them the second they come in the door," North teased.

"Watch me," Emma smiled at him before looking back at the doctors. "Well?"

"We think we've pinpointed the problem," Mei replied.

North sat up a bit, "Which is?"

"Eve was able to detect some form of microscopic nanobots in your blood. They were undetectable with our equipment," Dr. Lanard explained.

"Nanobots? Seriously?" Emma gave them both confused looks. "How the hell did that happen?"

"We would love to know that same answer," Mei sighed.

"So what can we do about it?" North asked.

"At this point? Nothing," Dr. Lanard answered reaching up to scratch his head.

"What do you mean nothing?" Emma growled.

"We've never encountered anything like this before. We're going to start putting inquiries out to see if anyone has ever come across this before," Mei explained.

North gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze before looking back at them, "I'm glad we could at least figure out the cause."

"Yes," Mei nodded looking at Emma. "Thank you for letting Eve help us."

"Do you want to use her to see about finding a cure? She can cycle through things faster than you can," Emma offered.

"She already stated that her purpose has been fulfilled for now and already had me pull her from the system for you," Mei said holding out a datachip.

"What? Why would she do that?" Emma gave her a confused look as she took the chip.

"She said she wanted us humans to try and figure it out first before she steps in," Mei shrugged. "Apparently too much AI involvement can be bad for humanity."

Emma clenched her fist around the datachip, "I'll talk to her…"

"It's fine," North said looking up at her. "She's helped enough."

"But-"

"Emma, don't make a big thing. We've got somewhere to start and Eve has a point," North interrupted. Emma growled but rolled her eyes and nodded, sitting back down in the chair next to the bed.

* * *

Wash looked up at a knock on his office door. Miller was poking her head in. He gave her a wave in, "What's up?"

"Glad I caught you. Listen," Miller said walking up and putting her hands on the back of one of the chairs, "There's been a few things come up and we needed to push the shower back a week."

"So not this weekend, but next weekend at the club?" Wash asked uncertainly.

"Yup. Kai called and told me she's stranded with two idiots and then a few of the guys got put out on duty starting tomorrow. It just made it easier to move it. I already talked to your sister and she said that one of your nephews has his first soccer game so they'll be late, but you should still have Mila there for one."

"Understood," Wash chuckled crossing his arms to look at her. "Any idea how I'm getting her there if I'm not telling her?"

"Tell her your taking her for lunch or something," Miller shrugged. "Oh! Kai said they should be home, so say you're going to lunch with her and Tucker at the club. She'll never suspect a thing and I'm sure your brain can follow that."

"Sure," Wash chuckled.

"Great," Miller clapped her hands together. "Any idea what you guys need?"

"Mila would be the one to ask," Wash scratched his head. "All I know we have is the crib. That's the only thing she was concerned about. Oh, and she's picked up a few clothes here and there."

"Maybe I'll have to make an excuse about coming over…"

"Or just come over for dinner," Wash offered. "You and Diaz haven't been over in a while."

"Oh you're so smart," Miller made finger guns at him. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure," Wash chuckled.

"Great! See you then," Miller waved before escaping the office. He heard a mumbled excuse me before York walked in.

"Glad I caught you!" he grinned hurrying over to sit across from Wash.

"Why yes, do come in," Wash teased.

"Already did," York grinned at him. "But the invite is appreciated."

"Don't you need to get home?" Wash asked.

"Carolina's getting the kid today. It was a nice day so she wanted to take Tyler with."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you decided to come bother me."

"Right," York nodded. He gave a sigh, "They figured out what's wrong with North."

"That's great!'

"Yea, except they don't know how to cure it," York grumbled.

"That's sucks…"

"Yea, but," York took a breath, "They think they can give him something to dampen the effects so that he can at least go home for a bit until a more permanent solution can be figured out."

"Well that's good at least," Wash sighed. "What is it?"

"Apparently," York scoffed, "It's some kind of microscopic nanobot thing that's running amok in his blood."

"That sounds ridiculous and made up…"

"Yea, well at least it's something," York made a face.

"True."

"And with that, I'm off," York said pushing himself back up. He said goodbye and headed out the door and towards home. He was just crossing the street as he heard his name being called. He chuckled and gave a wave as Ally raced towards him, Carolina following with Tyler in his stroller.

"Daddy!"

"Hey kid," York greeted as she launched herself at him. He caught her and swung her around before putting her down. "How was school?"

"Good," Ally grinned. "I have no homework tonight so that means we can play videogames all night. I already asked mom and she said it was ok."

"Sounds like a night," York chuckled ruffling her hair. He looked up as Carolina got closer, "Nice walk?"

"Great walk," Carolina grinned at him. "Helped work out that muscle too."

"I thought I saw you tweak something," he chuckled. "Emma call you?"

"Yup. We talked on my way to the school."

"Equal part good and bad. Can't ask for anything more than that," he sighed as Carolina nodded her head in agreement.

"Is Uncle North better" Ally asked looking up at them both.

"Not yet, but they're working on it and at least have some place to start now," York explained to her.

"I hope they work fast," Ally sighed. She looked up at her parents as York opened the front door. "I think that maybe I should go hang out with Aunty Emma one night. It's been awhile since I did that and then maybe she can relax a little for one night."

"I'm sure she would appreciate that. Why don't you message her before you settle in with the games for the night?" Carolina suggested.

"Ok!" Ally nodded hurrying into the house and dropping her backpack at the foot of the stairs. She grabbed the datapad off the table stand by the stairs and jogged around to sit in the chair next to the fish tank.

"Mmmmm!"

"Yes, yes, you're getting out," Carolina chuckled as she knelt down to unsnap Tyler from the stroller. He reached out and flexed his fingers at her. She grabbed them gently and kissed the tips before moving to scoop him out and up. She settled him on her hip and looked at York, "Can you put the stroller aware?"

"Sure," York said moving to do that. "No Locus today?"

"He and Nathan were going to meet up with South for dinner," Carolina answered. "His friend is heading out tomorrow so they wanted to spend some time with him I guess."

"Seemed like an ok guy," York shrugged. "Only got to talk to him a little, but I can see who the sane one used to be."

"How about it," Carolina chuckled. "Oh and apparently the marriage topic has surfaced with our good friend Wash."

"Do tell," York gave her an evil smirk.

"I'm not going to if it means you're going to go bug him," Carolina gave him a serious look.

York rolled his eye, "I won't bug him. Have I bugged him at all when it comes to his woman?"

"Not really…" Carolina huffed. "But anyway…apparently his sister brought it up at dinner. So far they haven't continued the discussion."

"And knowing Wash, he's going to avoid that topic for as long as he can."

"Yup."

"Uncle Tucker was bugging him about it at skating the other weekend," Ally piped up making them both jump. She giggled, "Did you forget I was here again?"

"Can't help it when you're quiet like that," York said walking around to tickle her. She squealed. "And see, he doesn't need me, he has Tucker to bug him."

"Good thing Tucker's stuck on his vacation," Carolina chuckled walking around to sit on the couch with Tyler who was squirming to get down. "York, dinner duty?"

"Long as that means you get doody-duty tonight," York grinned at her.

"Oh you're so funny," Carolina stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know. I was thinking of signing up for that open mic night at the club," he replied walking out to the kitchen.

"Please don't," Carolina called after him. "That means we'd have to come support you."

"But then we can make big signs to cheer him on," Ally giggled.

"Yes, but you hear your dads jokes enough at home. You really want to torture other people with them?"

"True," Ally giggled.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You were supposed to," Ally answered back to him as Carolina smiled.


	76. Chapter 76

"Are you sure you want me heading out?" Mason asked as he and Locus waited for the shuttle to start loading.

"I should be fine. There's enough hands here that if anything happens, we should be alright," Locus sighed as he crossed his arms.

"If you're sure," Mason nodded.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here," Locus grumbled quietly after a few minutes.

"Hey, what are old friends for?" Mason smirked back. "It was real good to see you. And hey, I'm happy you got something going for you now."

Locus nodded as the shuttle was called. Mason held out a hand. Locus extended his own to shake before Mason pulled him in for a one-armed hug. He gave Locus a pat on the shoulder, "Take care of yourself and keep in touch this time."

"I will do my best," Locus nodded at him.

"Maybe I'll bring Megan and the kids for a visit next time," he chuckled.

"Or there's the option of coming to you as well," Locus replied.

"Or that. We should do that," Mason nodded before picking up his bag and giving a wave. "I'll let you know when I'm back."

Locus gave a nod as Mason walked off to the loading area. He waited a few minutes before turning to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets. It was a few minutes' walk to the exit. He had just opened the door when a voice made him stop.

"Think you're big and tough with all your so-called friends surrounding you?" Locus paused to look around at the crowd walking, trying to pinpoint the voice. He reached around to the gun in his waistband. "Pulling a gun in a crowd? After almost destroying this place? Here I thought you were smart, Ortez."

"What do you want?" Locus growled, still trying to pinpoint the voice.

"To screw with you the way I was screwed with of course. Why should you get to live this great life with people who call themselves your friends while others who worked with you, under you, get shit on. Where's the fairness in that, huh?"

"You're doing an awful lot of talking for someone keen on revenge against me," Locus sighed closing his eyes as he continued forward. If whoever was that keen on to him some, threatening him, then they would follow.

"Oh I've only just started my friend."

Locus kept walking, but took a breath to respond. "You talk like I should be worried and scared about what you're going to do to me. I could care less to be honest."

"Who said I was doing anything to you?" came a chuckle. "How's your chick's brother doing?" Locus couldn't help but pause his movement at the question. "I'll let you go for now. Just wanted to make sure you knew I was here."

He clenched his jaw and turned to look out of the corner of his eye to see a figure walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"You got it?" York asked, his hands out in front of him. North glared at him as he inched forward carefully with the walker that had been sent home with him. "You look like you got it, but just checking to make sure."

"I got it, York. Thanks," North sighed as he continued to shimmy forward up the walk. "Mei and Dr. Lanard wouldn't have released me if I couldn't manage by myself."

"Right, I know. Just looking out for you, bud."

"Appreciate it," North smirked at him. "What's the wife up to?"

"Mine or yours?"

"I know what Emma's up to. That's why you came to get me."

"Right," York chuckled. "A few of the teams that went out this weekend are back already so she's getting mission debriefings quick so she can send them off to Nick."

"Nick's supposed to be over for dinner as well though."

"She knows," York shrugged. "She'd rather have them done now while their still fresh in everyone's heads."

"Ah," North replied before chuckling. "We married workaholics."

"You're just realizing this?" York laughed.

"Just making sure you're aware," North smiled back at him.

"Well aware," York agreed. He hurried forward to open the door, waving at Nick and Garth who were sitting in the living room before turning to make sure North didn't need his help. He called over his shoulder towards the kitchen, "Special delivery."

"Be right out," Emma called back. "Just get him set up in his chair."

York looked back over his shoulder to see North already sitting in it, "Done."

"I can function, Em," North huffed.

"Whatever you say dear."

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked as York walked out to the kitchen.

"Halfway to myself," North responded as Emma's voice screeched a moment later.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE HIM ONE! HE'S NOT ALLOWED!"

"Chill out!" York laughed hurrying back out from the kitchen with four beer bottles. He quickly handed one to North and motioned for him to hurry up. "Who said he was getting one?"

"I _can_ count York!

"I'm grabbed two for myself!"

"BULLSHIT!" The front door opened and Wash walked in with Ross. York handed him a bottle and hurried to give the other two to Nick and Garth. He grabbed the one he had given North who was chuckling quietly to himself as footsteps from the kitchen brought Emma to the doorway. She glared at York who gave her a smile.

"Wash is here," he pointed.

"Uh, hi?" Wash said uncertainly giving her a wave as she looked at him.

She gave her brother another glare before walking over to North and leaning down to kiss him on the lips. He gave her a smirk as she stood up and gave a suspicious look to York before walking back out to the kitchen.

"Do I want to know?" Wash asked looking at his friends.

"Someone thought he was going to give me a beer when he knows full well I'm not allowed to drink until they get this whole thing permanently figured out," North explained. He gave York a pointed look, "So it's a good thing I didn't actually drink that."

"Yea, thanks for that I guess," York grumbled.

"You are awful," Ross chuckled shaking her head to walk out to the kitchen.

"Carolina was behind me," Wash said.

"Should probably go make sure she's got the kids ok," York said putting his beer on the side table next to North's chair.

Wash walked over to North and held out a hand, North taking it after a moment. "Glad to see you home."

"Glad to be home," North replied. He looked at Nick and Garth, "Any idea where Oliver is?"

"Em had put him down for his nap about a half hour ago or so," Garth answered. "Took her an hour to get him down."

"Yea she said he's been difficult since I've been in," North sighed as the door opened and Carolina walked in with Tyler, followed by York and Ally. Ally ran around the chair to give North a hug. "Hey there kid."

"Hi Uncle North! I'm glad Mimi let you out. Are you all better now?"

"Better enough to come home," North chuckled. "And thank you for the card. Your dad brought it with the other day."

"You're welcome!" Ally smiled at him before giving him another hug.

Carolina offered Tyler to Garth who took him eagerly before looking at Nick, "Report is in your inbox."

"Thanks Carolina. I will check it first thing in the morning. Nothing major or anything?" Nick asked.

"Nope."

"Lovely. Thanks again for taking some things off our hands."

"It's what we're here for," Carolina shrugged. She looked at Ally, "Ally, let's see if Emma needs help."

"Oh ok," Ally sighed before skipping out to the kitchen.

North looked around, "South coming?"

"Em said she was," Nick shrugged.

"Locus's buddy was leaving today," Wash answered. "I think she and the kid were going to wait for him to get back home and then be over."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Nathan kicked his feet against the chair before looking at South. "When's daddy getting home?"

"Should be soon," South sighed checking her AD.

"I thought he said it was going to be quick. It doesn't feel quick."

"I'm sure the shuttle's just late or something."

"But aren't we supposed to be going to over for dinner?"

South sighed as she checked her AD again, "Yea…well. We're late so as it is, so he can meet us there."

"We're not going to wait for him?"

"He can meet us there. I'll send him a message," South said motioning for Nathan to head to the door. She looked at Button who had lifted her head up from where she was sitting. "Watch the house."

Button gave a soft whuff before putting her head back down as South and Nathan headed out the front door. They walked down the street to her brother's and up to the door. She was about to follow him in when her AD started ringing.

"Be right there kid," South motioned at him. Nathan nodded before she heard him yelling hello. "You get lost?"

"Not exactly," Locus huffed in to the line. "Are you still home?"

"No. As I just stated in my message, we headed over for dinner," South huffed. "Where the hell are you?"

"I had to do something."

"Don't be cryptic with me."

Locus growled into the line, "I'll explain when I get there. Everyone else should hear it as well."

"What happened?"

"The man Mason came to warn me about decided to make his presence known. I was trying to see if I could follow him."

"On your own? That was smart," South scoffed.

"South, I'm fine. I couldn't get any kind of trail off of him. I'll explain when I get there. I'd prefer not to do it in public over a phone conversation."

"Fine. Be careful," South sighed before ending the call and heading inside. She gave a wave, "Hey."

"Hey South," North waved as South walked over to him. "Where's your other half?"

"On his way," South answered before giving him a hug. "Though he's got a story for us when he gets here."

"That sounds ominous," York muttered.

"It should," South muttered. She looked down at North, "So what's the verdict on you?"

"The docs came up with some kind blocker that puts a dampener on whatever those bots are doing to me. It's enough that being in the hospital is pointless. They did all the tests they need to try and figure out how to get rid of them," North explained.

"Well I'm glad you're home," South squeezed his shoulder.

"Aren't we all?" York grinned as Emma came down the stairs, Oliver in her arms. "There's the other little man."

"Here he is," Emma agreed as she walked over to North. She glanced at South as she handed Oliver carefully to North. "Hey South."

"Hey."

"Where's Locus? Nathan said he wasn't home yet."

"He's on his way," South shrugged.

Wash walked out of kitchen with Ally bouncing next to him. He gave a wave to South before looking at York, "Already checked with your wife, but I want to make sure you're also in agreeance."

"With what?" York asked crossing his arms.

"Go head," Wash motioned to Ally.

Ally crossed her arms in front of her and batted her eyelashes at her dad, "Can I go home with Uncle Wash and Aunt Mila and sleep over tonight and then go practice with him and Tommy tomorrow?"

"Sleepover sure," York shrugged. "What kind of practice we talking?"

"Tommy asked me a while ago if I could start giving him some training. I figure Ally is close enough to his age and is far enough ahead of him experience wise that she'd be a good match for him to practice with for now."

"Isn't he like twice her size?" York asked.

"He's a bit taller, but I also know your kid's skills enough to know she can throw him if it came to it," Wash smirked. "Your wife agrees."

"Please daddy? It'll be good for me to have someone to fight with that doesn't have to worry about throwing their hits," Ally pointed out, still batting her eyes at him.

York took a breath and let it out with a huff, "I guess if your mom ok'd it then I really don't have a choice. I don't want to hear you complaining if you get any bruises though. Understood?"

"Yes daddy," Ally rolled her eyes. "It's not like we'll be all out brawling like you guys do in practice. I know some stuff, but we're both still new to the whole thing."

"Yea, yea," York chuckled reaching out to ruffle her hair. She made a face at him before bouncing back out to the kitchen. He glanced at everyone else to seem them watching him with amused expressions on their face. "What?"

"You are so screwed, dude," Garth laughed shaking his head.

"Why am I screwed…?" York asked, a confused look on his face.

"That kid's got you wrapped around her finger," Garth smiled at him.

"Of course she does," York chuckled. "She's a spitting image of her mother. Are you really that surprised about it?"

"York, you wouldn't stand a chance even if she looked nothing like her mother," South snickered.

"Are you calling me a softy?" he narrowed his eye at her.

"When it comes to your kid? Hell yea."

York nodded his head in agreement as chuckles went around the room again, "Yea, yea…"


	77. Chapter 77

"Guess who's back bitches!" Tucker declared as he and Grif walked in to Carolina's office where Wash was sitting talking over a few things with her.

"You missed drill this morning," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we just got back," Tucker snorted as Grif stole the chair he was about to sit in.

"Yesterday. You got back yesterday," Wash gave him a look. "Which means you should have been at drill this morning."

"I don't know about Tucker, but I had a perfectly good excuse," Grif crossed his arms as a yawn let off.

"Sleeping in is not a good excuse," Wash huffed.

"It was my first night not having to listen to the two of them," Grif gestured at Tucker. "So I think it is a good excuse."

"Were you sharing a room?" Wash asked confused.

"No, but I was next door," Grif grumbled. "Never again…"

"Did you have a good time at least?" Carolina asked before Wash could continue arguing with them.

"Kai and I did," Tucker shrugged.

"It was ok," Grif sighed.

"Good. We have things to catch you up on," Carolina leaned forward to rest her elbows on her desk.

"How's North?" Grif asked.

"Home. They found a temporary solution that's got him up and moving, but he's still not back to a hundred percent yet," Carolina answered.

"We at least know what it is now," Wash added.

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"You both remember how we were looking into the whole situation with Locus?" Carolina asked. They both nodded. "Apparently, we're all a target in this. North was just one of the victims. The asshole responsible popped in on Locus on Saturday to drop that ball. We're all on high alert here."

"We think your vacation was another instance," Wash continued. "Church looked through your mail and both vacation offers you received were from the same unknown IP address."

"Yea, but that was just a mild inconvenience," Grif scoffed.

"Which makes us wonder if there was something else that was supposed to happen while we were shorthanded that then backfired," Carolina leaned back in her chair.

"And why he decided to try to sneak up on Locus after he dropped Mason off at the shuttle port," Wash rubbed his face.

"Nick has a theory that Garth's mission is another attack. We haven't been able to find any connections yet on that."

"So what you're saying is any funny business or bad shit going on could be this douche-nozzle?" Tucker asked.

"We're not ruling anything out at this point," Carolina nodded. "The agents and recruits were prepped Monday with the rest of the staff. They're all keeping their eyes and ears open. I expect you both as well. Nick has his teams on the lookout."

"Do we at least know what this guy looks like?" Grif asked. "I mean, if we're watching for someone, we should know who to watch for, right?"

"All we have to go on is an old ID. We haven't been able to pinpoint any one that looks like him anywhere. It doesn't even look like the man we've seen around Nathan and his mom," Carolina grumbled.

"So we don't know what or who we're dealing with then?"

"We're working on it," Caroline clenched her jaw.

"That's fan-fucking-tastic," Grif huffed.

"We feel the same way."

"As soon as we get any kind of updates or information, we'll let everyone know," Wash sighed.

"Church is working with Emma and Eve on a few things. They're hoping to scrounge up some information on the dark net without drawing any flags," Carolina made a face. "Not that we want to play around there, but since we don't know the enemy this time around, we need some kind of advantage here."

"And Locus doesn't know anything about this dude?" Tucker asked.

"He only worked with him a few times and it's not like he was a key player in any of the missions that he and Felix were hired for," Wash answered. "Even the info his friend Mason brought wasn't much of anything."

"Great," Grif huffed. "Anything else?"

"I think that covers it," Carolina answered.

"Great. I got shit to do," Grif said getting up.

Wash pushed himself up out of the chair, "I'm going to go catch up on a few things in my office before class starts."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few," Carolina gave a wave.

Tucker gave a quick goodbye to her before following Wash out of the room and to his office, "So Kai wants to know what you guys need for the kid so she can go shopping for the shower."

"I don't know Tucker," Wash huffed as he walked in, freezing briefly when he saw Ross sitting in one of the chairs.

"Dude, how are we supposed to get a shower gift if you don't give any ideas?" Tucker whined.

"What shower?" Ross asked looking around Wash who had stopped near the door.

"The baby shower, duh," Tucker said before clamping his mouth shut when he realized it was Ross that asked the question.

Ross looked at Wash with an eyebrow raised, "Baby shower?"

"I have nothing to do with it," Wash spit out quickly.

"Is that what Saturday's about?" she asked.

"Thanks Tucker," Wash growled at him. "When Miller comes after me, I'm sending her after you instead."

"How was I supposed to know she was in here!?" Tucker asked. Wash closed his eyes and shook his head before walking over to sit at his desk. "But ya know…since you're here and know about it now…what should we get you?"

"Whatever you want," Ross shrugged.

"You're as much of a help as he is," Tucker grumbled sitting in the other chair. Ross smiled innocently at him. Tucker returned it with a smug look before looking at Wash, "So when are you two getting married?"

"Tucker," Wash snapped, "Get out."

"Just asking a simple question, Wash," Tucker laughed as Ross rolled her eyes.

"Get OUT!"

"Someone's a little touchy on the subject," Tucker snickered as he stood up from the chair. Wash growled at him. "You missed me and you know it."

* * *

"You promise you're going to act surprised?" Wash asked with a big sigh as he drove to Kai's club.

"Yes, I promise," Ross chuckled. "They worked this hard to keep it a secret. Can't help it your best friend is an idiot and spilled the beans."

"Yea, well my so-called best friend has a death sentence," Wash grumped.

Ross gave a sigh, "Ya know…we may have to have that discussion sooner or later, right?"

"What discussion?"

"The marriage one."

"So you want to get married now?" Wash asked glancing at her. She shrugged and wrapped her arms around her bump. He took a breath and let it out, "You really don't want to wait until Lucy is born at least?"

"To what, get married?" she asked giving him a surprised look.

"No, no, no," he stammered. "I mean, to have the whole talk on it."

"I mean…everyone keeps bringing it up and it's not like I'm saying you need to propose this instant, but…but it'd just be nice to know that we're on the same page and that maybe it's something I can expect at some point."

He took another deep breath before smirking at her, "Why, so you can think of a clever way to turn me down?" She gave him a flat look. "I'm kidding. And I guess it's something that could happen…can we talk about it at home maybe? I'd kinda like to live through this whole ordeal."

"Sure," she chuckled. She tilted her head forward to look past him, "Is it just me or does it look like that car isn't slowing…?"

Wash had a second to look before the car in question made impact. His instincts had been to try and shield Ross as best as he could before things went black.

It felt like seconds later that the throbbing brought him around. The more he seemed to regain consciousness, the more noise filled his ears. The entirety of his left side was nothing but a constant pain and he couldn't move his legs because they were pinned. He forced his right eye open to look for Ross. Luckily he found her right next to him. It took a moment to focus on the fact that she was talking to him, asking if he was okay.

"M'okay," he slurred at her. "Are…"

"I'm fine. We're fine," she sniffed as she reached forward to press a cloth against his head. He tried to lift his left arm to hold it for her, but hissed in pain as he tried to move it. "Don't move. The EMTs just got here. The one who came to check on us is coming right back. He needed help to get you out."

"You should go get checked."

"He gave me a quick scan when he saw I was pregnant. Just a few bruises and my back acting up again. I'm ok, I promise," she reassured him. She heard her name being yelled and looked up, a look of relief appearing on her face. He watched her raise her other arm and give a wave, wincing from the effort. She looked back down at him, "Felicity's here."

"How-?"

"I called her," Ross shook her head. She looked in the other direction as he heard footsteps coming back. "He's awake now."

"Good to hear," a male voice replied as he came into Wash's field of vision before a bright light was waved in front of his eyes. "Pupils sluggish, but responsive. Was he talking?"

"Yes. Slurring, but yes," Ross nodded as he started putting a neck brace on Wash. "One of our medical techs from the Facility just got here."

"My partner is getting her a throw away kit and she'll be right over. She said you were supposed to be on the way to your shower? They heard the crash and she said you called right after." She nodded. "How far are you?"

"I'll be thirty-two weeks on Tuesday," Ross answered as he bent down over Wash.

Wash pushed him away with his good hand, "I'm fine. J's'make sure Mi ok."

"Sir, I looked her over already. She and the baby are ok. Our biggest concern is getting you out. Can you move your feet at all?" Wash took a breath and tried to move. His right moved no problem even though they were both pinned down, but his left made him hiss. The EMT nodded as he continued to look him over.

"I've got muscle with me," Miller said as she approached them, gasping for breath. Wash looked over to see Diaz, Smith, and Bitters with her. "You're partner is checking the other car."

The EMT nodded and opened the pack next to him and glanced at Miller, "Initial scan shows broken collarbone, elbow, and femur, all on his left side where the initial impact occurred as well as a concussion. I don't think we'll have any bleeders, but be on the lookout just in case. Muscle, you are on car duty. When I give the signal, the three of you are lifting as best you can so that we can pull him out." He looked at Ross, "Miss, we'll need you to get back and in the clear."

"Come on, Mi," Miller said standing up to help pull her onto her feet. "Go over and sit by the ambulance and don't argue with me." Miller looked over her shoulder to see Jensen and Palomo hurrying over. "In fact, Katie will take you over. Palomo, help the guys."

"On it," Palomo gave a quick salute before taking up a position Smith had directed him to.

Wash watched Ross limp slowly over to the ambulance, Jensen holding on to her. He tried to prop himself up with his good arm, only for hands to stop him.

"Let's get you free and then we'll get you sitting up," the EMT said as he took a grip on his injured side. Miller joined him on the other. "Everyone ready? Ok, go."

It took a few seconds, but Wash felt the weight lift a moment before Miller and the EMT started sliding him out. A third set of hands joined theirs as he was pulled and then more as he was lifted off the ground and on to a gurney. The EMT that had been helping originally propped it up slightly as Miller and what must have been the other checked everything over quick. He saw a figure appear at the end of the bed and looked to see Carolina there with a worried look on her face.

"M'fine," he mumbled.

"You look like shit, I almost believe that," she scoffed back. "What happened?"

"Not sure," Wash let off a groan as he tried to settle himself on the gurney after they strapped him in. Carolina moved out of the way as the EMTs started pushing it towards the ambulance. "Caught a car coming at us out of the corner of my eye and next thing I knew I was pinned and Mila was leaning over me."

Carolina nodded, "We'll investigate and let you know what we find."

Wash grabbed her before she walked away with his good arm, "You're thinking this was deliberate?"

"With that ass out and about messing with shit, yea. That's what i'm thinking. I'll catch up with you later," Carolina patted his arm.

He held in a growl as she moved out of his eyesight. The EMTs were quietly discussing something as they pushed him up to the ambulance. He saw Jensen and Miller standing in front of Ross who was wincing.

"What's wrong?" Wash asked as they started loading the gurney into the vehicle.

"Nothing," Ross shook her head. "At least nothing I'm not used to." He went to open his mouth and she cut him off. "It's just my back, same area as before."

He looked at the EMT, "She's still coming with us."

"Definitely. We'll have her looked over in the ER when we get you there," the EMT nodded as he motioned to help her up inside.

"I'll meet you there," Miller said before jogging off, Jensen following her.

* * *

Carolina looked around at the wreckage as a knot settled itself in her gut. Taking a breath to prepare herself and gather her thoughts, she stepped forward to where Miller was talking with the crew that had followed. She cleared her throat, "Miller, you and Diaz are going to the hospital?"

"Yes ma'am," Miller nodded. "Marcos is grabbing my purse."

"Keep us posted. I'll check in once things are clear here."

"Yes ma'am."

"Bitters, head back to the Facility with Palomo and grab Lopez so we can tow the jeep towed back for repairs." Bitters and Palomo both nodded. "Smith, check with the police and see what they need us to do. I don't want to take over, but I don't want us left out if this is what we think it is. I'm going to go get reinforcements with Jensen."

"On it ma'am," Smith nodded before heading off in the direction of a group of police.

"Jensen, with me," Carolina motioned for the other girl to follow. They headed the short distance to the club and headed in. Everyone gave them questioning looks. She put up a hand, "They're on their way to the hospital as we speak."

"Are they ok?" Weaver asked.

"Wash is banged up pretty bad. Ross seems to be alright minus some bruises and she said her back is bothering her again," Carolina sighed. "Cody, Trevor, I need you looking in to the traffic cameras. I need a play by play and a face of the other driver if at all possible."

"Sounds like you're finally jumping on my train of thought," York said glumly from where he was sitting.

"I'm not ruling anything out at this point. Not with what we do know," she grumbled back at him. "Split up in to two clean-up crews, one for here and one to assist out at the scene. I told Smith to tell the locals that we're offering our help. I don't want a thing looked over out there."

"What should we do with everything here?" Weaver asked as they all started breaking off.

"Is everybody in agreement to just take it back to their place? I have a spare key and then they can get to it in their own time or have us all over," South offered. There was a murmur of agreement through everyone. "There we go."

The group started dispersing as Carolina walked over to York, grabbing her drink so that she could finish it. He looked over for a second before offering her his, "Is it that bad?"

"Wash is," she said taking the offered glass and finishing that off as well. "He got pinned in the jeep, they had to lift him out."

"Shit. What about Missy?"

"She seemed like she was ok, but went with as well to get checked out."

"Good. Don't want to chance anything with the little one."

"That's for sure…"

"Go down. I'll man the situation here," he offered.

"No. Once I have something to tell him, I'll go. Miller and Diaz are heading down to keep us posted and in the loop on what's going on. Did his sister make it?"

"Not yet," York shook his head. "Miller said something about one of the boys having their first soccer game today and that they were coming after."

Carolina nodded. She looked around, "Where's Ally?"

"Looks like she's helping the clean-up crew here. I'll stick with her here and then go home with the kids. You go do what you have to do."


	78. Chapter 78

"Hey, stay awake," Ross scolded from where she was sitting on the hospital bed they had put him in.

"M'awake," Wash sighed cracking an eye open to look at her. His leg was in a brace and left arm in a sling. He was thankful they had removed the neck brace once they figured out there was nothing wrong there.

"Mmhmm," she smiled at him. "You can sleep when the doctor comes back. Felicity is getting ahold of Mei to see about using the healing unit on you."

"Lovely," he breathed. Wash reached out with his good hand to take hers, "You sure you're alright?"

"It's just my back," Ross reassured him. He studied her face for a moment. "I promise. I mean, I'm also really looking forward to bed, but as for aches and pains, it's just my back."

"If you're sure…"

"They're taking everything back to the house for us. I told them we could try it again over at the Facility, but they insisted it was fine and that no one minded and if we really wanted them to be there when we went through it, to invite everyone over," Ross replied. "Felicity is also a little mad that you told me."

"Except I didn't tell you," he gave a short chuckle. "I hope you pointed her at Tucker."

Ross shrugged before making a face, "I'm going to go attempt the bathroom."

"Call the nurse back."

"I can do it. They've got those handicap handles in there. It's not like I'm not used to functioning with a back spasm," Ross chuckled pushing herself off the bed carefully. Wash gave a snort before his eyes were drawn down to where she had been sitting.

"Mila, wait," Wash winced as he pushed himself up and his stomach clenched.

"What?" she asked turning to look at him. He pointed at the blood spot on the bed. Her eyes widened as panic set in to her features. She reached between her legs and brought her hand back so show her fingertips bloody. Leaning forward to grasp onto the bed, the other hand going to her stomach as she started hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey. Slow down," he urged as she started panicking. "Mila!" Wash tried to keep his own panic under control, failing as he slammed the button to call the nurses station. He looked back at her as he saw her start sinking down. Pushing himself to the edge of the bed, he reached out with his good hand, "Mila, its ok. Help is coming."

"Wash," she looked up at him, "I don't think I had to go to the bathroom. I think my water broke."

"Somebody get in here!" Wash yelled, his voice tearing towards the door. He ignored the pain as he pushed himself out of the bed and onto the floor next to where she was knelt, noticing a slowly growing puddle of red beneath her. "HELP!"

A nurse walked in to the room, not paying attention until her eyes caught them both on the floor. She ran back to the door and yelled for more help before coming back over to them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She's bleeding," Wash hurried to explain. "She said she was fine, it was-help her. Help them. She said she thinks her water broke, but it's too early."

Another nurse came in to the room followed by a doctor. They pulled her up off the floor and onto a bed, the first nurse starting to spew off vitals as another helped Wash up.

"Let's just get you back into be-"

"NO!" Wash yelled. They had started wheeling her out of the room. "I'm going with her!"

"Sir, please, you shouldn't be moving."

"I DON'T CARE!" his voice ripping through his throat as he pushed her hands off of him. He heard hurried footsteps and Miller appeared in the door followed by Diaz, both of their faces turned to shock as they looked in to see the mess. "Felicity, they just went down the hall, please-"

"On it!" she took off.

"Diaz-"

"Come on," Diaz hurried over to him and put an arm around his waist to support him. The nurse that had helped Wash up started protesting.

Wash growled at her, "You're not stopping me from going after her so don't even try it."

Diaz helped him limp from the room, hissing in pain anytime he put any kind of weight on his leg. They found Miller talking with a nurse in a waiting area near the end of the hall by the elevators.

"Where is she?" Wash asked looking at her as he tried his best to keep his voice steady.

"They took her to the OR. I heard them saying something about an emergency C-section," Miller answered before shaking her head, "I don't know anything else. I told them to call Mei and get her in the room."

"Which we've done," the nurse nodded when Wash turned to look at her. "Dr Lang is on her way."

"You can't just take her to an OR-"

"Wash, they needed to," Miller cut him off shaking her head. The nurse that Wash had left in his room pushed up a wheel chair. "Sit. We'll go up and then they can tell us more. Maybe we'll catch them before they take her in."

He was silent as Diaz pushed the chair into the elevator. Miller hit the button for the floor they needed and watched the doors close. Wash looked up at her, "Are they going to be ok?"

"I don't want to lie to you," Miller said hanging her head, "I don't know. Everything seemed fine when I looked her over at the scene and the ER seemed to agree with me when you got here."

"What happened?" Diaz asked from behind him.

"She uh…she said she needed to go to the bathroom, stood up and that was when we saw she was bleeding," Wash said, his voice monotone as he watched the elevator climb. He felt his eyes start burning and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his good hand. Diaz put his hand on Wash's good shoulder and he felt his throat get tighter.

The doors opened and Wash felt Diaz start pushing, making him look up as they followed Miller down the hall to the desk. She spoke quietly to the nurse stationed there and a look of semi-relief came over her face. Miller nodded and turned back to them.

"What?" Wash asked before she could say anything.

"Mei's here. She's prepping for surgery now. They didn't wheel Mila back yet, but we caught her before they sedated her. You can go in and then when they wheel her back, there's a waiting room for us to wait in. Because they're giving her general anesthetic, we can't be in the room with her," Miller explained. Wash looked up at Diaz who nodded and started pushing in the direction Miller indicated.

A nurse was just finishing helping get Ross ready when they entered. The frightened look on her face relaxed slightly when she saw them. Miller and Diaz both gave her quick hugs before leaving them alone. Wash reached out and took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"Have they said anything?" he asked.

"Mei came in and explained," she sniffed before closing her eyes in pain. He tried to get closer to her, but couldn't with his leg and arm. She took a breath a moment later and looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

"No," she said her lip trembling. "I'm terrified."

Wash did his best to try and comfort her from where he was sitting. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, "What'd Mei say?"

"They uh...they have to get Lucy out. It's too early, but she said there's drugs that will make it ok. They already gave me a steroid injection for her."

"Why? What's changed?" The nurse came over to administer the sedative and he shook his head, "No, not before I understand what's going on."

"I'm sorry sir, but this is time sensitive," the nurse replied.

"Wash," Mei approached them. She nodded at the nurse who proceeded to go back to what she was doing. Wash went to stop her again, but closed his mouth when Mei gave him a look. "Surgery is ready. She'll see you on the other side. They'll be in good hands."

Wash closed his eyes and got up so that he could lean closer to kiss her, "I love you. It's going to be fine."

Ross nodded before taking a breath, "Love you too."

"Don't be scared. I won't be far," Wash kissed her again before the nurse started pushing the bed away. He watched before looking up at Mei. "Explain, please. Are they both going to be ok? What's going on? Why-"

"Wash, breathe please," Mei gave him a serious look. "You're injured and need to rest."

"I need to know what's going on," he said through clenched teeth. "She has eight more weeks before she's due."

"Wash, the accident made the placenta detach," Mei explained carefully. "The abruption was towards the rear of the uterus which is why no one knew. Its severe meaning we have no choice but to deliver the baby now. If we don't, there's the chance to lose them both."

He ran his good hand over his hair, trying to wrap his head around it. He looked up at her, "Why wasn't this caught earlier? Could anything have been done if it was caught earlier?"

"It's difficult to say," Mei shook her head. "They did what they could on the scene. These situations can be difficult."

"But they'll both be fine?"

"That's the hope," Mei nodded. "When you're ready, Dr. Grey is waiting with the healing unit for you."

"Not until I know they're both ok," Wash sighed.

Mei nodded and after a moment gave him half a smile, "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"I…I guess I have no choice," he gave a short chuckle as he tried to squelch the fear in his gut.

* * *

Carolina opened the door into the waiting area to see Miller and Diaz sitting in chairs, Wash in a wheelchair in front of them. He was staring off to the wall and didn't seem to hear her come in. She clenched her jaw and cleared her throat, "Anything?"

"No," Wash said not looking at her. Carolina nodded before walking over to the open chair on Diaz's other side. "Was it deliberate?"

"Not sure," Carolina sighed.

"What are you sure of?" Wash snapped.

Carolina raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore his tone, "Impact was on driver side and was with enough force it rolled both vehicles. Trevor was able to tap into one of the street cameras and saw it happen. We couldn't make out the driver's face, but the techies are on still on it."

"Anyone talk to him?"

"Dead on scene," Carolina answered.

"Good."

"Wash-"

"Don't give me a lecture on being a decent human being right now. Maybe I'll think differently once Mila and Lucy are both ok, but right now, I couldn't care less about anything else. It's their fault we're sitting here and –"

He stopped before taking a deep breath and closing his mouth. Carolina saw tears building that he was trying to hide before reaching out to put her hand on his good knee, "I know it's stressful, but it's going to be ok."

"We've been sitting here for almost an hour, Carolina," he replied finally looking at her. "No one has come to say anything to us."

Carolina looked at the other two, "No one's been out yet?"

"Felicity tried to get some kind of update bout a half hour ago," Diaz sighed. "All we know is she's in. They won't tell us anything else yet."

"I see," Carolina made a face. She looked back at Wash, "Did anyone call your sister yet?"

He closed his eyes and let out groan, "No." Opening his eyes he looked back at Carolina, "Wasn't she at the shower with everyone else?"

"She was running late," Miller answered. "She hadn't gotten there yet."

"C, can you..?"

"On it," Carolina nodded getting up from her chair and walking out to the hallway. She dialed through and waited.

"Hello?"

"Tasha, this is Carolina."

"Oh, hey!" the voice came across. "Tell Wash I'm sorry I'm late. I'll be there-"

"Tasha, it's ok. I'm calling to let you know that we had to cancel. They were involved in an accident. We're over at the hospital."

"What!? What happened? Are they ok?" Tasha asked into the line.

"Wash is beat up and they have Ross in surgery."

"Oh god," she gasped into the line.

"Can you get here?" Carolina asked. "You can drop the boys off with my clan if you need to."

"Thank you and yes, I'll be there as soon as I drop them off. Is the baby ok?"

"We don't know anything yet. They had to take her in for an emergency C-section," Carolina answered. "My mother-in-law is in there so they're both in good hands. We're just waiting at this point."

"I'll be right there."

She ended the call before Carolina could say anything else. Carolina turned and walked back in the waiting room just as the door from the operating rooms opened. She hurried next to Wash as Mei pulled off her mask.

"Congratulations dad," Mei gave him a smile, "Mummy and baby are both doing great for the situation they were in."

A wave of relief went through Wash as he let out a shaky breath. He ran his hand over his face before looking up at Mei, "Can I see them?"

"In a little bit. They're getting Mila set up in recovery now. When she's settled and awake we'll take you back," Mei answered. "And once we've got a room for her, everyone else can come for a quick visit if she's feeling up to it."

"What about Lucy?" he asked.

"Lucy is on her way up to the NICU," Mei sighed. Wash gave her a confused look. "She's going to need a few weeks inside the incubator, but so far from what I'm aware, I don't foresee any complications. Once Mila can sit up, we'll take you both there and you can see her. I warn you, they're going to have her hooked up to a few things, so don't be surprised about it. We'll talk more once Mila's awake."

"As long as they're both ok," Wash nodded even though his face had gone paler.

"As for you," Mei said crossing her arms, "You're seeing Grey before you do anything. She's been waiting for you. Diaz, can you wheel him to Grey's office. Felicity can show you where it is."

"Yea, sure," Diaz said standing up.


	79. Chapter 79

Wash took a big breath to try and relax himself some more as the healing unit worked on him. He asked Grey to just do the minimal, but it still sucked he had to sit there and wait. On the bright side, she had seemed to guess he wasn't in the mood for talking and had busied herself by her computer, humming quietly to herself as she worked.

A few minutes went by before there was a knock on the door. Grey got up to answer to let Tasha in, making an excuse to leave them alone. Tasha hurried over to Wash and knelt down in front of him, putting a hand on his face as she looked him over. Without meaning to, he burst in to tears.

"Shh, it's alright," Tasha leaned forward and wrapped an arm around him, careful to watch his left side. "There, there. Everyone's ok."

It took him a few minutes to get himself under enough control that he could look up at her. He wiped at his face,"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Tasha patted his face gently before looking around for tissues. "That's what big sisters are for." She found a box and grabbed it off the counter, bringing it over for him, "Blow your nose."

"Yes mom," he rolled his eyes.

"Carolina said you were pretty banged up?"

"Concussion, but I think the healing unit took care of that already," he started listing. "Broken collar bone and elbow, and hairline fracture in my leg. If a car hadn't actually hit me, I'd say it was actually a bus…"

She looked him over, "How's Mila?"

"Um, ok now. The uh…apparently the placenta detached during the accident and they couldn't do anything but a c-section. Lucy is up in the NICU," he said crushing the tissue he had used in his fist.

Tasha grabbed his hand and carefully opened it so that she could grab it and throw it out, "The NICU sounds intimidating, but it's really not that bad."

"She shouldn't have…she should have been able to come when she was supposed to," he growled before swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"I know and had this not happened, she would have," Tasha nodded as she finally pulled up a chair nearby. "Unfortunately it did, but fortunately there is such thing as the NICU for just such an occasion." Wash gave her an annoyed, yet curious look. "Peter spent a few days in one when he was born, but I'm not here to talk about me. I want to make sure my baby brother is ok."

"I'm alright," he breathed.

"I don't believe you, but that's ok," she said taking his good hand between the both of hers and kissing the back of it.

* * *

Ross groaned a little as she tried to sit herself up. She had just woken up and was fighting off the grogginess as she waited for the nurse to come back. She heard the door to the recovery room open and looked over to see Wash limping in with a crutch. The sling that had been on his left arm was gone, but the worried look was still on his face.

Wash limped over to her and sat down on her bed, leaning down to kiss her. She made a noise and he pulled away to give her a look of concern.

"Just sore," she replied groggily. "And ya know…the large amount of stitches in my gut has nothing to do with my current level of comfort."

"Did they talk to you at all?" Wash asked.

"The nurse was going to fetch Mei." He nodded. "Is Lucy ok? Where is she? Have you seen her?"

"Mei said they took her up to the NICU and that as soon as we get you sitting up, she'll take us up to see her," Wash said taking her hand. "She's healthy enough considering she's eight weeks early." Ross pushed herself up, wincing as her stitches pulled. He put a hand on her, "Don't push yourself."

"I want to see her," Ross grumbled through clenched teeth.

"I know, I know. I do too," he gripped her hand. "But you were just in surgery after a car accident. You've got to take it easy a bit."

"Wash," Ross glared at him, "I want to see my daughter and I want to see her now."

"Mi, just calm down. As soon as Mei gets here, we'll go."

Ross glanced to the door and continued to push herself up, "Good. She's here. Let's go."

Wash stammered at her before turning to see Mei walking up to them with the nurse who was pushing a wheel chair. Mei looked at Ross, "If I tell you that you need to take it easy, are you going to listen?"

"Take me to Lucy and I'll do whatever you want," Ross said, trying to hold in the growl.

Mei let out a sigh before nodding and looking at the nurse, "And you questioned me when I told you to bring the chair with."

"Sorry I doubted you, doc," the nurse replied back with a smirk. "Would you like me to push?"

"I can manage dear. You have other patients," Mei answered. The nurse gave a nod before leaving the three of them. Mei motioned for Wash to help her and moved the chair closer to the bed and locked it. She gave Ross a stern look, "The second you feel that something is off or you're in too much pain, you tell me. And if you don't tell me and I find out, you're not gonna like what I do."

"I promise I will tell you. Please just let me see Lucy," Ross begged looking at her.

"We're going in a moment," Mei said picking up the datapad on the end of her bed. She ran a quick scan before looking over the results, "How are you feeling? Do you feel sick or nauseous?"

"A bit tired, but I think that's just from the anesthesia wearing off. Can we go please?"

Mei gave a sigh and nodded. She looked at Wash, "Are you able to help move her to the chair?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Alright. Mila, it's your job to rely on us to do the work here. Ok?"

"Ok." She looked at Wash as he and Mei both gripped her arms, "Are you ok?"

"Sore and a bit tender, but nothing's broken anymore," he answered as they started moving her. Her legs gave a little, but they got her over to the chair. "Grey didn't do a full round. Just enough to get me mobile."

"Why not?" Ross asked looking up at him as Mei released the brakes and started pushing her to the door.

"Because I wanted to get to you sooner," he smirked at her. She went to scold him and he cut her off, "You can chastise me later."

"You are both equally stubborn when it comes to taking care of yourselves," Mei chuckled as she pushed the wheelchair to the elevator. "Which is why after this, you are both under doctor's orders to rest and not argue with me. Got it?"

"Not sure we can promise that," Wash snorted.

"Try," Mei gave him a look. "Now, I know you're curious about what to expect. For mummy, it's going to be rest and taking care of herself. Any issues or pains, I need to know immediately. You'll be on low dosage pain medication until you feel you no longer need it."

"I don't care about me," Ross shook her head.

"Mila," Wash rolled his eyes.

"I'll listen to everything about myself after they tell me everything with Lucy," she growled up at him. She looked back Mei, "What about Lucy?"

Mei took a breath and let it out, "Doctor Fox will tell you the dirty details, but I can give you the oversight."

Ross looked taken aback, "Who's Doctor Fox? Aren't you going to be taking care of her?"

"Doctor Fox is the doctor in charge of the NICU. While I can count myself as a surgeon and OBGYN doctor, premature babies are a different category than what I am used to. Doctor Fox is extremely knowledgeable. Lucy is in very good hands."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The three of them exited while Ross winced trying to look back at Mei, "Have you seen her?"

"Well, considering it was I that removed her," Mei replied, "Yes, but briefly. The NICU team immediately swooped in and did their thing while we got you stitched up. She's small. Smaller than the boys when they were born. I know they have her in an incubator and that she doesn't need the CPAP to breathe thankfully. I haven't seen her since they moved her there."

Ross nodded as Wash clenched his jaw. They got to a set a doors that led to a room marked Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Mei hit a button on the wall and they waited. An older woman in scrubs came out a few minutes later and gave them a warm smile.

"Doctor Lang," the woman nodded. "I take it these are Lucy's parents?"

"Yes," Mei nodded. "Mila and Wash. Mila just woke up, but she insisted she wanted to come and see Lucy."

"I don't blame her in the least," Doctor Fox said before shaking hands with them both. She folded her hands in front of her, "Alright a bit of a run down before we go in. Dad, would you like to sit as well?"

"I'm ok. Please continue," Wash replied putting a hand on Ross's shoulder.

"So be it," Fox nodded. "Your baby has been born after 31 weeks and 5 days of gestation. She was born at four pounds, two ounce and just shy of nineteen inches. Lungs are developed enough that she didn't need to be intubated, but she still needs oxygen administered through an oxygen mask. You will also see IVs hooked up through her umbilical cord. It's the easiest way to administer food and vitamins she needs to develop as well as any medication should the need arise. You may be wondering if you'll be able to hold her. Unfortunately, it will be a few days. She will need to stay in the incubator until we know she can hold her body heat. Keeping her warm enough is priority. You may touch her though. We will just ask you to wash and disinfect your hands before doing so, so that we may avoid any unwanted infections until her immune system can start to build." She took a pause before looking them over, "I know it's a lot to take in and in no way what you were expecting as new parents. My team and I are here to help. Anything you need, any questions you may have, do not be shy in asking."

Wash looked down at Ross who he could see was clenching her mouth closed and that her eyes were threatening to water. His own throat was tight as he cleared it, "Thank you."

The doctor nodded at him before gesturing to the door, "Are you ready to meet her?"

"Please," Ross squeaked out. Fox nodded and gave her a kind smile before opening the door to let them through before leading them in to the room.

There were sinks near the door where they both instructed to wash. Wash looked around as he waited for Ross to finish and saw the room staggered with clear boxes with holes in them. Each was hooked up to a myriad of machines, but only a few seemed to be operating. Fox led them to one at the end. Mei parked Ross as close as she could get to it before locking it and stepping back with Doctor Fox to give them a moment.

Wash stole himself for a second before taking a step to stand next to her and looking inside. His heart stopped for a moment as he soaked in the image. Mei hadn't been kidding when she warned them that Lucy would be smaller than the boys were. The other doctor had not been lying either about the tubes and IVs hooked up. He felt fingers grasping for his and reached out to take Ross's hand as she gripped on to his.

"She's so tiny," Ross said quietly as she reached into one of the holes with her free hand and put a finger into Lucy's palm. Lucy's mouth opened and a small noise escaped and eyes opened. Wash leaned down to kiss the back of Ross's hand he was holding as he heard her try to hide a sniffle. "Hi sweetheart. Mommy and daddy are here and are so happy you're ok." She looked up at Wash after a few minutes and squeezed his hand to get his attention, "Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh," he cleared his throat quick, "Yea. Yea I'm ok." He glanced around the room quick, "Just taking it all in. You?"

"Um, same," she gave him a small smile before looking back at Lucy, her thumb running carefully across her skin. She looked back at the doctors, "I have questions."

Mei and Dr. Fox both stepped forward. Mei saying off to the side a bit as Dr. Fox gave Ross a kind smile, "Go for it."

"I know you said already, but we really can't hold her yet?" Ross asked hopefully.

"I know how much you would like to, but for now, I want to make sure her stats are stable and her temperature holds. As soon as I see those two things happen, you can start holding her for brief periods," Dr. Fox explained.

Ross nodded with a sigh, "Ok. What about feeding her?"

"For at least the first week, we'll be feeding her intravenously. I am going to have you start pumping so when I feel she can try some milk, we'll have the colostrum and everything she'd normally be getting were she born when she should have been."

"What about visits?"

"You and dad may pop in anytime. I believe Dr. Lang is keeping you here for a few days?" Dr. Fox looked at Mei.

Mei nodded, "Yes. We'll talk more tomorrow when I come to check on you." She looked at Wash, "You're staying the night as well. I want to make sure there's no residual issues from the accident."

"Yes ma'am," Wash nodded.

"There's a comfy chair in Mila's room you'll be able to sleep in. I don't need you hooked up to anything, but with the amount of concussions you've had over the years, I want you here under light supervision just to be on the safe side." He nodded. "Then tomorrow, you can run home for anything Mila will need."

"I think my sister was going to have Daisy run to the house and grab a few things to bring by," Wash added.

"Even better."

"As for regular visitors," Fox sighed, "One at a time if they insist and only between four and six. I don't like my NICU getting crowded and there's always an issue of germs so anyone showing any signs of being sick will not be allowed."

"Understood," Ross nodded.

"I know this is all very scary and frustrating. My team and I are here to help."

They both thanked her again, a silence settling except for the sounds of the machines in the room.


	80. Chapter 80

"Any news?" North asked after Emma had walked into the house. She had gone over to the facility to check on Trevor and Cody after South had called her from the shower.

"Um," she paused and pushed her curls back out of her face, "They got the healing unit on Wash so he's moving. Carolina called while I was there and said that Ross had to go in for an emergency c-section."

"Seriously?" Emma nodded. "Is she ok? What about the baby?"

"Ross is ok now from what I know. The placenta detached in the accident. Baby girl is in the NICU," Emma answered. She leaned on the arm of the couch, her arms in front of her, "As far as Carolina's aware, she's ok, but will have to stay there for a while because she was so early."

"Shit…well at least everyone is ok," North replied.

"For the most part."

"I take it the consensus is that the asshole had something to do with it?" North asked.

"Yea. Though he wasn't the driver," Emma made a face. "We were able to get a facial recognition while I was over there. It's just some random nobody."

"But you think that the nobody may have connection to the somebody? That it wasn't just an accident?"

"Church is checking through things now."

"I thought you had him working on Garth's thing?"

"Eve is working on Garth's thing. I have them tag-teaming to see if we can get answers faster," Emma replied.

"Smart."

"Yea well, I'm not happy about what he did to my husband so I want to find him so I can kick his ass into a grave," Emma grumbled. North leaned forward to grab one of her hands and give her a gentle tug. Sighing, she pushed herself off the arm of the couch and onto his lap, wrapping her free arm around his neck. "Why can't we just have quiet lives?"

"Because it'd get boring," North chuckled. Oliver started making noises at them from where he was sitting on the floor. Emma went to move but North held her back. "Get over here little man."

"North-"

"He did it while you were gone," North smiled at her as Oliver babbled before pushing himself onto his hands and knees. "I couldn't exactly get up to go and grab him so I made him come over to me."

"Why couldn't you get up?" Emma asked. "Is something off? Did the blocker stop working?"

"I'm holding you, aren't I?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "And it's working fine. Mei said not to rely on it too much if I don't have to just in case. And I'm not going to chance bending over to pick him up just in case one or both of us go back down."

Emma gave a heavy sigh, "There's gotta be some other solution to this…"

"South is stopping by the lab tomorrow to give a blood sample to see how it goes against mine. If all works as they're hoping, they may be able to weed those bots out by doing a few blood transfusions."

"Have I mentioned I love your twin?" Emma smirked at him.

"Agreed. I just wish they could do it all at once," North chuckled before little hands grasped his jogging pants. "There's the little man."

"There he is," Emma leaned down and picked him up to bring him up on to her lap. He stuck his legs out and started bouncing.

"Are you sorry you didn't go to the shower now?" North asked after Oliver finished his line of babble.

"Not really," Emma sighed. "I talked to Wash yesterday. I was going to have them over for dinner to make it up to them, but I don't think they'll be up to that anytime soon."

"I'll have to give him a call tomorrow and see how they're doing," North sighed.

* * *

"Kay, all done," Ally declared bouncing in to the kitchen where York was attempting to feed Tyler breakfast.

"Great."

"Did mom come home yet?" she asked leaning on the table and twisting her foot around.

"Nope."

"Did she come home at all last night?" Ally huffed.

"She came home to shower and then she went back across the street," York answered as Tyler knocked the spoon aside with his fist.

Ally looked him over, "You sound cranky about that fact."

"Just tired, kid," York sighed. "It was a day yesterday, that's for sure."

"Did you hear from Uncle Wash?" Ally asked going over to where the cereal was to get herself breakfast.

"Nope. Your mom might have though."

"Oh." She finished making her bowl and walked over to sit down at the table as York finally got the spoonful of food into Tyler's mouth. "Aunt Mila and the baby are ok though, right?"

"From what your mom said, yes," York answered catching a scoop of baby food to spoon it back in to Tyler's mouth. Tyler stuck his tongue out with the baby food still on it, making a displeased face at his dad. "T, it's the same food you had yesterday and you had no issues with it then."

"GA!"

York put the spoon grumpily back in the food container and leaned back in the chair as Tyler started kicking his feet in the kitchen chair, "You and me are gonna have words soon, sir." Tyler blew a raspberry at him before reaching out to Ally who giggled at him. "Sissy isn't freeing you. She's got her own breakfast to eat."

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!"

York reached up to rub his forehead as Tyler started screaming. He heard the front door open and let out a sigh of relief. Carolina appeared in the doorway a moment later, "Why does it sound like someone is being tortured?"

"Because your son doesn't want to eat his breakfast this morning," York huffed. She nodded before leaning down to kiss the top of Ally's head and walking around to York, wiping a spot on his cheek before kissing him.

"You sure you're feeding him and not yourself?" she chuckled throwing herself down into the chair next to him.

"It's been a struggle," York muttered. "He and I are going to have a long discussion about table manners."

"Good luck with that," Carolina laughed.

"Mmmmmmmm!"

"You wanna give it a shot?" York offered as Tyler reached in Carolina's direction.

"Sure. Make me coffee?" Carolina asked as York stood up so she could move in to his chair.

"Want something to eat as well?"

"Since you're offering."

"Eggs?" Carolina nodded. "Coming up. Hear anything from Wash this morning?"

"Not yet," Carolina asked scooping some of the baby food on to the spoon and offering it to Tyler who clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Seriously?" Tyler's eyes started watering before he slammed his hands on the tray and started screaming. Carolina huffed and put the spoon back and gave him a look. Something caught her eye, making her lean forward to gently pull down his bottom lip, "Houston, I may have discovered the issue."

"What's that?" York asked looking back over his shoulder.

"One of his teeth finally popped on the bottom," Carolina informed him. York checked the pan quick and walked over so he could see.

"Huh. How bout that?" York mused.

"Maybe some baby tyenol and we'll try breakfast again in a bit?" Carolina looked up at him.

"Won't hurt," York shrugged heading back to the stove.

"I'll go grab some," Carolina got up. As she was reaching the stairs her AD started buzzing. She hit answer when she saw it was Wash, "Morning."

"Yea. Any update?" he asked.

"Nothing more than I had yesterday. We combed through data all night and there really wasn't anything new," Carolina answered. "It looks like just a regular accident at this point." Wash sighed heavily into her ear. "We'll keep looking. I don't want to rule anything out."

"Appreciate it…I'll be in tomorrow to see if I can help any."

"You sure? I don't want to rush you back."

"There's not much I can do at this point, C," he replied, an edge to his voice. "It's not like we get to go home and take care of our newborn or anything."

"How are you all?" Carolina asked after a moment.

She heard him take a deep breath, "Mi's sore. Mei said she's keeping her for a few days. Lucy is...she's uh, up in the NICU. Will probably be there a few weeks the doctor there said. As of right now, they've got her hooked up to all sorts of machines, but Dr. Fox says things look positive at this point in time."

"I'm glad to hear. You've gotten to see her then?"

"Yea. Mi and I can go whenever we want. I just left to run home quick. Gotta check on the cat and see what kind of mess we're dealing with…"

"Well, if you need any help, let me know."

"Will do."

"You doing ok?"

"Headache and my leg hurts," was the short reply. "How's the jeep?"

"Scrapping for parts," Carolina huffed having found the medicine by Tyler's changing table.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Carolina replied heading back downstairs. "Nothing you could have done. And you don't have to worry about showing up for drill. I already have Smith covering for you."

"I can do drill."

"No, you can take a few days. Use the time to go through all the stuff you got."

"I told Mi I'd wait for her."

"Then use the time to go down to the hospital."

"I'd rather keep busy."

Carolina held in a growl as she walked back in the kitchen, "Fine. Smith is still running drill for you tomorrow. I don't care what you say on the matter."

"Wash?" York asked seeing her talking on her AD. She nodded. "Tell him we say hi."

"York and Ally say hi," she relayed when Ally's head popped up.

"Yea, hi. And I'm not saying he can't run it. I'm saying that I'm still going to show up whether he's running it or not. It's not like anything is still broken."

"Do what you want, I'm just trying to look out for you," Carolina sighed.

"Appreciate it, but unnecessary. I'd rather find out if the asshole was behind it."

* * *

"This discussion isn't over," South snarled as she put on her jacket.

"There's nothing to discuss," Locus rolled his eyes.

She jabbed him in the chest with a finger, "Yes there is and you damn well know it. You've got the kid to consider and me. Or don't we matter to you?"

"South, if he's doing this to everyone around me, the best thing to do is to draw his attention elsewhere," Locus huffed.

"I'm not saying I don't see the logic in it, but we're past the point now of this whole thing not effecting everyone around us in some way. Bottom-line, you're not going anywhere and if I hear you bring it up again, I'll put you in the ground. I have to go or I'm going to be late." She pushed up to kiss him hard on the mouth and turned to leave the house.

Just as she was passing Wash's front door, it opened and Wash walked out, hiking a bag up on to his shoulder. She stopped, "Didn't realize you were home otherwise I would've stopped in."

"Only since this morning," he answered. "Had to check on Rebel and grab a few things for Mila."

"On your way back then?" South asked as they started walking.

"Yea," he sighed. "Wanted to get back earlier, but I took an accidental nap."

"Rough night?"

"You try sleeping in a lounge chair…" he grumbled.

"How's Missy?" South asked.

Wash sighed, "Hurting, but insisting she's fine to go sit with Lucy all day."

"And how is Lucy?"

"Alive," Wash shrugged. "Not really much to say. She was eight weeks early and now gets to spend the first few weeks of her life in an incubator attached to a bunch of machines."

"Could be worse."

"True," he sighed. He glanced at her, "Where are you off to?"

South sighed, "North's doctor wants me to give some blood to see about the possibility of doing a few pints to give to North to help with his issue."

"You seem thrilled about this fact."

"Oh, no I am. I volunteered the second they mentioned something about it," South answered. "Asshole was trying to piss me off before I left."

"Surely not on purpose," Wash chuckled.

"He has this bright idea that if he leaves, the douchebag that's been tormenting all of us will divert his attention," South replied dryly.

"He might have a point."

South stopped to stare at him, "I'm gonna just take that as residual from yesterday before I tell you to fuck off."

"If he's behind the crash that put my family in the hospital, then maybe it's for the best," Wash shrugged as he kept walking. "Somebody needs to do something and if he's only going after the rest of us because we're around him, then maybe he has a point." He took a chance and glanced back over his shoulder, surprised he hadn't gotten decked yet. She was glaring at him, her fists clenched at her side. "I'm sorry, but I don't really have much empathy right now on the subject. I'm not saying he should, just that he has a point."

South rolled her eyes and started walking again, "Yea, well fuck off. He's got a kid to think about."

"Ever occur to you that he might be thinking about Nathan in this idea of his?" Wash asked. South glanced at him. "The guy has already tried to come after Nathan, twice, since he's been with Locus. What's to stop him from trying again at some point?"

"Your logic fucking sucks."

"And really," Wash continued, "the better question is, why he wants the kid. What's so important that you have to threaten the life of seven year old? Why endanger any kid? That's what we should be looking at here."

"Well then maybe it's time we start asking those questions and have the AIs look in to it," South muttered.

"I'll bring it up to Carolina tomorrow." South nodded. They kept walking in silence for a bit before he cleared his throat again, "If you're still at the hospital around four, come by Mila's room up on the fifth floor. If she's ok with it, you can meet Lucy."

"I might do that," South nodded. "I was planning on swinging by to see Missy anyway, but meeting the kid would be nice as well. I hope she has her mom's good looks and not yours."

A small smirk appeared on Wash's face, "Hard to tell right now. Maybe when we're not seeing her through plastic, we can see who she takes after. So far it looks like she's got some dark peach fuzz on her head."

"Not allowed to hold her then?"

"Not yet and I think it's killing Mi a little bit. The NICU doctor said hopefully by the end of the week if all her stats are still good."

"Fingers crossed then. And congrats by the way," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, South."


	81. Chapter 81

"You guys didn't have to come over," Wash sighed walking back out from his kitchen to hand York, North, and Locus the beers he had grabbed.

"North needed to get out of his house and it's been how long since we've had some guy time," York chuckled as he took one of the beers. "Besides, it's been how long since you've had to be home alone. We wouldn't want you getting lonely."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I am far from lonely. It's not like I've been sitting at home. I've been coming in to the Facility or going down to the hospital. The only reason I'm not there now is because you insisted on coming over."

"And Missy didn't tell you to relax for a night?" York asked raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Wash narrowed his eyes at him as North smirked, "Which leads in to reason three why we're here."

"Mila told you to," Wash rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable."

"She was worried about you, man," York shook his head. "And face it, you're stressed to hell."

"I'm fine."

"Yup, that's why you snapped at my kid when she tried to give you a hug," York replied dryly lifting the beer to take a mouthful.

"I apologized," Wash grumbled picking at the label.

"Which is why you weren't slugged."

"How's your gals doing?" North asked before either of them could say anything. "York only said that Ross called Carolina this morning."

Wash sighed, "Mei said that Mila will probably get sent home tomorrow. She's not happy because then if she wants to see Lucy, she has to get a ride down since it's too far to walk and she can't drive herself until Mei clears her."

"And how's Lucy?" North asked.

"Alright I suppose," Wash shrugged. "Doctor Fox told Mila that she's been stable enough that she might get to hold her tomorrow before they possibly release her."

"That's awesome, man," York smiled at him. "So she's doing well?"

"That's what they say."

The three men exchanged looks before Locus cleared his throat, "You don't sound sure."

"Dude, don't tell me your being a pessimist with this whole thing?" York huffed.

"You realize that my daughter is in the NICU, correct? You know the percentage of babies born as early as her that have things go wrong?"

"Yea, four percent," York rattled off immediately. "You're forgetting who memorized everything bad that can happen while his wife was pregnant. If the doc is telling you she's going to be fine, she's going to be fine. Stop worrying about it."

"I'm not arguing about this with you," Wash rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me how I need to feel about the situation."

"Alright, fine," York huffed leaning back in to the chair.

Wash looked over at Locus, "You and South have your fight?"

"It's not a fight," Locus replied. "I don't know what she's worried about. I'm not going anywhere."

"What fight?" North asked curiously. "I'm a bit out of the loop on things being stuck at home."

"I brought up to South the idea that maybe if I go off on my own to find this guy, that maybe he would stop messing with everyone," Locus sighed.

"Doubt it," North snorted. "And I'm sure she took that idea well."

"You know your sister," Locus grumbled.

"Jumped to the conclusion that you were leaving immediately because you brought the idea up and of course that means your leaving that second without talking about it with her," North replied.

"Sounds about right," Locus smirked at him.

There was a knock on the door. Wash stood up to go answer, stepping aside to let his sister in. "Hey Tash."

"Yea, hey," she sighed before looking around and seeing the others in his living room. "Sorry, I didn't know you had visitors."

"It's fine. They were just trying to get me to relax," he shrugged. "What's up? Where are the boys?"

"Home. I needed a walk," she said running her hand through her hair.

Wash gave her a worried look, "What's wrong?"

"I know I should be happy about it, but I'm not," she huffed before ringing her hands together, twirling the band on her ring finger. "Mark called. He's on his way here."

"Ah."

"I know you have a lot on your plate right now so I'm not sure why I'm here…" she mumbled quietly.

"Because I'm your brother," he gave her a one armed hug and walked her over to sit down. "So why aren't you happy he's coming?"

"Who's Mark?" York asked before she could say anything.

"York…"

"What?" he questioned looking at North who had been the one to chastise him. "If she's going to talk about it with us here, then I want to know who this is."

"You can leave," Wash said gesturing at the door.

"No, he's fine," Tasha smacked Wash gently. "Mark is my husband."

"Got ya. Continue," York waved her on. The guys all turned to stare at him. He looked at them all, "What?"

"So why aren't you happy he's coming?" Wash asked ignoring York.

"I don't know," Tasha sighed reaching up to rub her face. "Things were bad between us when we left and to be honest? I've gotten used to not having him around. Life is so much easier. The boys aren't fighting, we're not fighting. I don't have to worry about where money's coming from or going, or him disappearing and not knowing when he's coming back from whatever odd job he got that week." She huffed and before letting off a growl, "Knowing him, he ran out of money for himself and wants to come here to screw things up."

"He can't just miss his family?" Wash asked.

"If things were good when I left, sure, I'd believe that. They weren't good though." She took a breath and sighed, "I'm sure you're right. I'm sure he just missed us. Maybe things will be better this time."

Wash gave her a serious look, "He never hurt you, did he?"

"What? No," she laughed. "We just argued. Nothing ever got physical. I think Ruth would have had Khaza send one of his assassin people after him if that was the case."

"Alright…" Wash replied uncertainly.

* * *

"Tanaka! Where the hell is your head at!?" Carolina shouted after watching the recruit miss a step on the parkour course and take a tumble.

"Sorry ma'am," Tanaka gave a groan as she pushed herself back up.

"Take it back to the beginning and try again." She crossed her arms as the recruit jogged back to the starting line. She glanced over her shoulder as Wash walked out onto the floor. He gave her a wave as he got closer, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stopped to stand next to her. "How'd it go?" He pulled out his data-pad and pulled something up before holding out for her to see. She glanced down and smiled, "I think that's the first smile I've seen on Ross's face in almost a week."

"I know, right?" he gave a short chuckle. "She didn't get to hold her long, but at least she got to hold her finally."

"How bout you?"

"Doctor Fox didn't want to Lucy out of the box that long, even with the blankets, and with how much I knew Mila wanted to hold her, I let her take up the time she was allowed out," Wash shrugged as he put it away. "They might let her try eating through a bottle next week. And I'm going back for Mila tonight. Mei said she could come home."

"That's great news." Wash nodded. Carolina turned back to watch the recruits. A thought struck her, "Oh. Before I forget. Ally has a field trip the end of next week. Either York or I are going, but we haven't figured out which one of us is yet. I don't think they need any more chaperones, but with how the last one went, I told her teacher I wanted one of us going and that if she'd feel better, I'd bring a few recruits with as well since it's not just Ally's class going."

"Well, just let me know who we're sending."

"Will do."

* * *

South walked in to the Range, shoving her hands in her pockets. She looked around to see who was there before seeing Diaz up top with one of the long distance rifles. After pausing to smack Locus in the ass as she passed, she headed up to where Diaz was, ignoring the huff she heard behind her.

"Care to teach that greeting to Felicity?" Diaz chuckled as she leaned on the railing next to him.

South snorted. "Talk to Missy?"

"Um, Licity visited yesterday. We were both there the day before. Haven't had the chance to talk to her today yet," he replied as he lowered the rifle down. "You?"

"Haven't been there since Sunday," South answered.

"How's North?"

"Hanging in there. Doc called him yesterday and said that after some tweaking, they might be able to do some transfusions next week. Which means lots of iron rich foods in my future."

"A week of steak? Sign me up," Diaz chuckled. "That's good though. It kinda sucks not seeing him here." He gave a sigh, "Sucks not seeing the bestie here either though."

"How she doing anyway?"

"She's in the NICU as much as possible. She'll leave if one of us is there, but I know she just wants to be back there. Which I mean, I get, she's worried about Lucy," Diaz reached up to rub his face. "Wash said she's coming home tonight so we were thinking about taking dinner over for them. Figure some food and good friends will help keep her mind off of being away from baby-girl."

"I'm sure that would be appreciated," South nodded.

Diaz nodded before checking the time on his AD, "Which if I'm going to do that, I need to go do some food prep. Nothing better than eating her favorite made by her favorite."

South watched him take the rifle and put it away before heading back over to Locus. He glanced sideways at her, "No groping this time?"

"Oh you liked it," she smiled bumping her hip against his.

"Are you going to pick Nathan up then?"

"You sure you don't want to? He likes it when you get him."

"I know, but the rest of the parents don't," he muttered.

"Why do you care what they think?" South scoffed.

"Because I don't want it coming back on Nathan. The wounds of what Felix and I did here are still too fresh for me to even attempt to be a normal member of society."

South sighed, "Yea, yea. You're gonna have to get over that sooner or later."

"It's not me that needs to get over it." He took a breath and let it out, "It's fine. Just something we're going to have to deal with."

"So I take it you're not going to go on the trip next week?" South raised an eyebrow at him. He raised one of his back. "Right. I'm going so the other parents don't get pissy. Got it."

"Hey," he grabbed her elbow and turned her to look at him, "I know it's not the most ideal situation and that my past actions are entirely the cause, but I appreciate you sticking around for it and picking up the slack where I can't."

South rolled her eyes before bouncing up on her toes to kiss him. "Don't make it a habit."

* * *

"Got it?" Wash asked hovering behind Ross as she sat down on the couch. She glared up at him. "Just making sure you're ok. You winced."

"No I didn't."

"It was barely there, but there was a wince," he smirked at her. Rebel poked his head out from the kitchen and made a noise before trotting in and hopping up onto the arm next to where Ross was sitting. "Apparently I'm not good enough for him."

"That's because you don't give him the right scritches," Ross chuckled as she scratched Rebel's cheeks. Rebel shook his head when she stopped and bumped against her hand again. "You should switch out the blanket in with Lucy with a new one and bring the other back so he can get used to her scent."

"We'll do that tomorrow then," Wash nodded.

"Did you go through any of the gifts?"

"I was waiting for you," he pointed at the pile in the corner.

She nodded before a thought struck her, "Oh. I was talking to Dr. Fox after you left. She said after they remove everything from the umbilical cord, we could bring in some clothes for her. We'll need to get some preemie stuff though. Not a lot, just a couple things."

"Ok. We can go tomorrow if you're feeling up to it."

"I'd really like spend the time with Lucy," she said looking up at him.

Wash took a breath before walking over to sit in front of her, taking one of her hands in his, "Mi, it's ok to take some time away from there. You don't have to sit bedside the whole time she's there. It's going to drive you crazy."

"Thanks for making me feel more like shit," Ross rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want you to wear yourself out. You're still healing too."

"I'm alright. I just want to make sure Lucy isn't alone," she said looking down at their hands.

"She's not alone."

"We're not there. She's alone," Ross gave him a serious look.

"She won't even know we're gone. I'll take you over in the morning and then run to the store. If you decide you want to go with, then I will welcome your company," he sighed patting her hand before standing back up.

"Do you want to hold her tomorrow?"

He sighed, reaching up to scratch his head, "I guess if it's ok. Doctor Fox said she doesn't want her out except for short periods. If you're there when she says it's ok, you should hold her. I know how much you want to."

"Yes, but she's your daughter too. You have as much right to hold her as I do," Ross replied.

"I understand that, but I know it's killing you not to be able to hold her. I'll get my time, don't worry about me."

Ross went to say something when there was a knock at the door. She gave him a confused look as he walked over to answer, "Were you expecting someone?"

"Diaz and Miller wanted to come over. Diaz made his Tex-mex to welcome you home," Wash informed her.

"Oh."

He opened the door and let them in, Miller giving him a wave as she hurried around to sit next to Ross on the couch, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder in a hug, "Oh I've missed you."

"You saw me yesterday," Ross chuckled.

"Yes, but that was in the hospital," Miller waved a hand as Diaz excused himself out to the kitchen with the food. Wash following him. "How are you feeling?"

"My stitches itch, but otherwise I'm fine. Still sore and not moving the best, but apparently well enough to come home."

"Which I'm sure you're thrilled about because you're not close to Lucy," Miller guessed.

"What if something happens and we're not there?" Ross asked quietly.

"Then either Doctor Fox or one of her staff will call you and let you know. She's in good hands. Mei speaks pretty highly of her," Miller reassured her.

"I know. I just don't like not being there," Ross huffed.

"She'll be fine. You just try and relax here at home," Miller answered. "You're no good to anyone if you turn into a ball of stress and worry."


	82. Chapter 82

Ross walked in to the lunchroom a few days later on her way to find Wash. A round of clapping turned her attention over to where her friends were all sitting. She gave them a wave, a small smile on her face as she turned to head over to them.

"Mila!" Jensen and Weaver both popped up from their seats to hug her.

"Hey girls," Ross chuckled, trying not to wince from her incision.

"Glad to see you back," Bitters commented from where he was sitting. "Diaz and Miller were keeping us posted."

"How are you feeling?" Smith asked

"Alright I guess," Ross shrugged.

"And how's the little one?" Piper asked.

"She's ok," Ross replied.

"What's her name?"

"Do you have a picture?" Palomo asked.

"Of course," Ross smiled reaching in to pull out her AD. "And her name is Lucy. She's breathing on her own, but she's still hooked up to a few things so don't mind all the wires."

"Oh, lookit!" Palomo squealed as Ross showed them one of the pictures she had taken. "She's so tiny."

"Yes she is," Ross sighed. "Oh and thank you all for everything. Wash and I went through it over the weekend."

There was a chorus of your welcomes around the table. Weaver rubbed her arm, "If there's anything else you need, let us know."

"Yea, we'll lend a hand anyway we can," Jensen nodded.

"We will certainly let you know," Ross nodded. She looked around, "Any idea where Wash is? I assume drill is over."

"He came in. Have you checked his office?" Bitters asked.

"Yea, wasn't there and Church wasn't answering me," Russ huffed crossing her arms. "He's supposed to be taking me over to the hospital to see Lucy."

"Ed said they were running tests with Church today in the lab," Weaver replied as she sat down in her seat. "That's probably why he's not answering."

Ross huffed reaching up to scratch her head. Her AD started ringing. She pulled it out and saw it was Wash. She excused herself from everyone before answering. "Hey, where are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," he replied.

"You hadn't come home yet so I came over to the Facility to look for you," Ross huffed.

"Oh. Sorry, I was talking to Carolina bout something. I'll be right over."

"Where are you?" Ross asked him again.

"I thought you were home, so that's where I went," Wash chuckled. "I guess I should have messaged you to let you know I'd be late."

"Would've been nice," Ross muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry," he huffed back. "Where are you hanging out?"

"Lunchroom."

"Stay there. I'll be right over."

"Yup." Ross hung up before walking back over to everyone else.

"Found him?" Weaver asked.

"Yup. He went home for me," she huffed. She glanced around, "Where's Felicity and Marcos at?"

"Miller's in the dispatch room this week. I think she wanted to check if there's any incoming," Bitters answered around a mouthful of food.

"I bet Agent Carolina would let you come back and work it if you wanted," Smith pointed out.

Ross shook her head, "I'd rather spend the time with Lucy while she's in the hospital."

"Understandable, but that's gotta be boring just sitting there," Bitters commented.

"It's not that bad. I read to her and they let me do little things," Ross shrugged.

"How soon until she gets released and we all get to meet her?" Piper asked.

"Yea, we didn't want to crowd you at the hospital, especially since Miller said they're really strict on visitors," Palomo added.

"Um," Ross reached up to scratch her head, "Few weeks. Hard to say. They want all the medical equipment removed from her and as long as she's stable without it and eating, they'll hopefully release her."

"We'll have a big welcome party for her when you do finally get to bring her home," Piper smiled.

"If you must," Ross gave a chuckle. She looked over her shoulder as Wash walked in. "It was great seeing you all."

"Same! Don't be a stranger."

"Maybe Katie and I will come over with Miller one night this week?" Weaver offered.

"Yea sure," Ross nodded. "Wash said he's making me come home for dinner so any kind of distraction would be lovely."

"I love how you make me sound like a bad guy," Wash muttered. Ross gave him a cheeky smile. "Ready?"

"Waiting on you," Ross replied. He motioned to the door. "Bye everyone."

* * *

"Church, are you sure about this?" Carolina huffed.

"No, but it's a better idea than wasting the potential of what it could be," Church replied, a slight depressed note to his voice. "And besides, maybe it's time to face the fact that this is just too much for me to run by myself anymore."

"What about issues having them in the system together?" Carolina asked looking at Emma.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Nothing so far that we've come across. We ran a few tests and nothing came up on those, but those are just tests."

"But isn't the point of tests to see what kind of issues there could be?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at her sister-in-law.

"Yes, but just because we tested some things, doesn't mean we took into account everything that could happen. Something could still break."

"Can we just get this over with?" Church interrupted.

Carolina smirked at him, "A little anxious are we?"

Church gave a scoff, "What do I have to be anxious about?"

"The fact that in about a minute, your crush will be in the system with you and able to read your every thought," Emma snickered.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" Church screeched.

Emma and Carolina looked at each other, "He's got a crush."

"Fuck you both!"

Carolina crossed her arms, a smirk on her face, "I mean, if that's the case, then maybe we want to rethink putting them in the same system together. Look what happened with the whole Tex-Beta thing."

"Eve is not Tex!" Church snapped.

"Church, we're kidding with you," Emma rolled her eyes. "Besides, I think Eve is well aware of any possible feelings you have towards her."

Church shrieked again before disappearing. Carolina rolled her eyes, "He's so touchy."

"Very," Emma shook her head. She stood up from her desk and poked her head out to Cody and Trevor who were sitting at their desks, "How's everything look out here?"

"System is steady," Cody replied.

"Power is stable and should hold out," Trevor added.

"Thanks guys. Integrating within two minutes," Emma turned around and walked back to her desk, pulling out a section of the wall after scanning her hand on it. Sliding out something that looked like a motherboard, she took Eve's chip and lined it up into a slot near one with the Greek Epsilon symbol on it. After inserting it, she turned to her computer and hit a few key strokes before turning and sliding the piece back in to the wall. "Few minutes and we'll know for sure how it worked."

"Lovely."

"You still want Church to send Ep-Sig with you for the field trip?"

"It'd make me feel better with everything going on. And with Eve in the system now, it should help keep him stable until your back," Emma said as she watched the system functions she had pulled up.

"Good."

"You know South is going as well, right?" Emma glanced at her.

"Yes. We talked about it the other day." Two glowing holograms appeared, one she recognized as Church's usual avatar while the other remained unfamiliar. "Looks like everything was a success?"

"Everything I'm seeing is good," Emma replied. "How about it guys? Any foreseeable issues?"

"I'm good," Church replied quickly before disappearing.

The bright green hologram adjusted the glasses she was wearing before crossing her hands in front of her, "I believe the Epsilon AI is slightly embarrassed about sharing space with me."

"He's the one who suggested it," Emma chuckled. "Which leads back to my question. Anything awful going to happen?"

"Apologies, I was running through a few things," Eve replied moving her hands behind her back. "No, no issues. There seems to be plenty of room that both of us in the system shouldn't have any lasting effects."

"What do you mean by lasting?" Emma asked.

"Well…embarrassment typically goes away after time," Eve smirked at them both making them laugh. "Would you like me to continue what I was doing before the integration?"

"Yes please," Emma nodded. Eve nodded before disappearing. Emma pushed herself up to poke her head out and through a thumbs up to Cody and Trevor, "All good. You two can go get ready for whatever classes you have coming up."

"Yes ma'am. Let us know if you need anything," Trevor pushed himself up from his desk as Cody followed.

Carolina glanced at her watch, "I haven't heard from York at all. I should run home quick."

"Yea, I'm going home to check on my boys as well," Emma sighed grabbing her bag off her desk. "Walk together?'

"Might as well," Carolina chuckled as they both turned to head out, chatting about a few things. They parted when they got to their doors and Carolina looked around an empty living room as she closed the door. "Hello?"

"Hey! Upstairs," York's voice echoed down. "Perfect timing. I need help."

"Why?" Carolina asked suspiciously as she headed upstairs.

"Because I only have one set of hands," York answered. She headed in to the bathroom that Ally used and saw York holding Tyler out in front of him. He held him out to Carolina, "Here. Just don't hold him too close unless you want to end up changing."

"Ok…" Carolina trailed off taking Tyler who was chewing on his fist, his knees pulled up.

"Someone had an epically messy poop and I was just contemplating how I was going to clean up both him and me," York said gesturing at his shirt and arm.

"Say no more," Carolina laughed. "I can work on him if you want."

"You're going to need another set of hands," York advised. "Let me strip him and clean him up a bit and then you can get him into the bath quick while I clean myself up."

"I love it when you start trying to boss me around," Carolina smirked at him before Tyler squealed at her.

"Attractive while covered in human feces. Noted," he grinned at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok I came down with you?" Tasha asked as she followed Wash on to the elevator.

"I don't see why not," he shrugged. "Besides, it'll give Mila something to do once we leave since we can stop and grab food on the way to drop you off at home and have dinner with you guys. The busier I can keep her when she's not here, the better for her."

"You sound like you're worried about her," Tasha looked at her.

"I'm trying not to, but can you blame me?" he glanced at his sister.

"No, but I know what she's going through too. Well…maybe not entirely, but it's not fun having your baby in the hospital," Tasha rubbed his arm. The elevator dinged. "Now come one. I want to meet my niece."

"Yea, yea," Wash smirked as he led her off the elevator and down to the NICU ward. He buzzed in to the ward and signed them both in before the nurse asked them to wash up. After drying their hands, Tasha followed him down to the end where Ross was sitting in an armchair her back to them. Wash smiled when he saw she was holding Lucy. She glanced over her shoulder and he gave a wave, "Hey. I brought Tash with. She needed to get out of the house."

"Oh," Ross looked behind him, "Hi Tasha."

"Hey," Tasha smiled. "How are you?"

"Alright," she said glanced down at the baby in her arms. Wash caught something on her face. She looked up at him, "Dr. Fox just let me take her out if you want to hold her for the rest of the time."

"It's alright," Wash put up a hand. "I don't want to disturb her. She looks like she's sleeping."

Ross scowled at him, "You're going to have to hold her at some point. You know this, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked giving her a confused look. Ross's eyes quickly darted to Tasha and then back down. "You think I don't want to?"

"Well, you're either conveniently not here when we're allowed to or your passing it off to me if you are here," Ross muttered quietly.

Wash held in the growl that almost escaped, "Wrong on both accounts, but we'll argue about it at home."

"Hey," Tasha slapped him gently in the arm.

He rolled his eyes as she bent down next to Ross to see the baby. Ross smiled at her, "Say hi Aunty Tasha."

"Hi little one," Tasha cooed quietly at her reaching a finger out to slip in the tiny hand. She looked up at Ross, "She looks good."

"Doctor Fox is pleased with her progress so far. She had her eyes open a couple times today and was kicking her feet a little," Ross informed her.

"So she's been pretty stable so far?"

"So far," Ross nodded.

"That's great," Tasha gave her a smile. "Crying?"

"Once in a while, but they're more like whimpers," Ross said looking down at the baby before looking up at the clock. She let out a sigh and looked back at Wash, "She needs to go back in. Are you sure you don't want to hold her?" Before Wash could say anything, she huffed. "Never mind, I know your answer. Help me with all the chords at least."

"Yes dear," Wash huffed glancing at Tasha who had an eyebrow raised in his direction. He moves the chords and wires around as Ross stood up from the chair, careful not to jostle Lucy too much as she moved her back in to the NICU bed.

Ross checked over everything quick before looking back up at Wash, "I'm gonna go talk to the nurse that's here quick and then we can go."

"If you're ready," he nodded. Tasha took Ross's spot next to him after she walked away, wrapping an arm through his. He glanced at her and gave a sigh before looking back at Lucy who was flexing her fingers.

"Why don't you want to hold her?" Tasha asked quietly. "And don't lie to me. I think Mila's right on the money."

He sighed and looked down at her, "She's…she's so tiny, I don't want to break her…"

"Oh Wash," Tasha gave a small chuckle as she rested her head on his shoulder. "She's not as fragile as you think she is just because she's tiny." He nodded, clearing his throat a bit. "Have you touched her at all?"

"Just helping Mila get settled if she gets moved while I'm here," he admitted. Tasha bumped her hip against his. "What?"

"Get your finger in there, let her grasp it," Tasha replied. "You won't hurt her, I promise."

He made a noise at her before giving Tasha a look. She grabbed the hand on the arm she was hugging and lifted it up to the hole. He sighed and reached in and did what Tasha told him to, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Lucy wrapped her fingers around his finger and he felt his a weight lift off his shoulders as she blinked her eyes open.

Tasha glanced back when she heard footsteps and saw Ross walking towards them. She looked around them and a smile appeared when she Wash had a finger in Lucy's hand. Ross looked back at Tasha and mouthed 'thank you' to her. Tasha responded with a wink.

"Ready?" Ross asked.

"Uh , yea," Wash glanced over at her before back at Lucy. "Bye Luc. We'll be back tomorrow." Ross said goodbye before they headed out of the ward and towards the exit of the hospital. "What'd you need to talk to the nurse about?"

Ross rolled her eyes and huffed, "That stupid lactation nurse came by today. She was giving me a hard time and I warned the nurse that if she keeps it up, I'm going to slug her."

"Why was she giving you a hard time?"

"Because I'm not producing anything," Ross rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can openly control if milk comes out or not…"

"Don't let her give you a hard time or stress you out. They're the worst," Tasha rolled her eyes. "As long as the baby eats something, who cares if it's breast milk or not. The important thing is getting something in baby's stomach."

"I told her off once already. Next time, I won't be nice about it and that includes punching her in the teeth," Ross grumbled.

"That's my girl," Wash chuckled throwing an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.


	83. Chapter 83

"So Ross seemed in a better mood this morning when you left to take her to the hospital," Carolina noted as Wash walked in to sit down in her office.

"Oh, uh, yea I guess she has been," Wash reached back to rub his neck.

"Lucy's doing well then?"

"Haven't heard anything otherwise when we've been there," he answered.

"And I finally saw a picture of you holding her finally," Carolina grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ross may have been in here when she was waiting for you the other day complaining because you haven't held her yet."

"Why am I not surprised," Wash rolled his eyes. "Yes, I finally held her. It was only a matter of time before I did."

"Yes, but," Carolina gave him a look, "I think it was really getting to her that you hadn't yet and that you weren't putting forth any interest in doing it."

"I was just trying to make sure she got to hold her as much as she wanted," he said defending himself.

"I understand that, but can you blame her for being concerned about not having any interest?"

Wash thought about it for a second, "Yea, I guess you're right."

"Course I am," Carolina smiled at him. "Anyway . I'm going to have York help you with the afternoon class tomorrow since I'm going with on Ally's field trip."

"Any plans for it?"

"Nothing concrete. I've been making them run through the programs in a relay sort of fashion. Having Eve in the system has the transition running smooth enough that there really isn't any break in movement."

"I'm sure Church is thrilled with the fact that he's being shown up," Wash chuckled.

"SHUT UP WASH!" Church appeared on Carolina's desk.

"Chill out," Carolina rolled her eyes. "It was your idea, remember."

"Yea, yea I know. And I'm not complaining…"

"Sure about that?" Carolina asked picking at a spot on her desk.

Church guffawed at her, sputtering before crossing his arms and looking away from her, "Do you need me for something?"

"No. You're the one who interrupted my conversation." Church flipped them both off before disappearing, making Carolina roll her eyes again. "He's so moody…"

"That's Church," Wash chuckled. "North has his first round today, right?"

"Yes. Emma's with him. George is watching the boys since York is up to who knows what today," Carolina finished with a drawl.

"Is there a reason he never tells you what he's up to?" Wash smirked at her.

"Probably so he doesn't get in trouble," Carolina chuckled. "He figures if he just does it and then I find out, he won't be in that much trouble."

"And how often is he in worse trouble?"

"Actually, not that often surprisingly."

"Shocking."

"I know, right?" Carolina laughed before sighing. She went to say something when his AD started going off.

His face turned to worry, "It's Mila." Carolina motioned to him to answer. "Hey, what's up?"

"Can you come down here please?" she said, a panic to her voice.

"Uh, yea," Wash said looking at Carolina who gave him a curious look. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed, "Apparently I'm running a fever. They won't let me in until Mei examines me and she's busy right now. I don't want Lucy thinking we forgot to come see her. I feel absolutely fine, but if I'm sick or whatever, I don't want-"

"Alright, alright," Wash reached up to run his hand through his hair. "Let me wrap up with Carolina and I'll be right back."

"Ok…"

"Mi, it'll be fine. Just take a breath and relax."

"Just get here please."

"Working on it." She sighed into the line before muttering something and hanging up. Wash sighed and looked up at Carolina, "Mi wants me to go down and sit with Lucy."

"Everything ok?"

"Mila supposedly has a fever and they won't let her in the NICU until Mei takes a look. She doesn't want Lucy thinking we forgot about her, so she asked me to go down and sit with her until Mei's done."

"Understandable. Get going," Carolina nodded towards the door.

"Thanks C…"

"Don't thank me. Just go."

* * *

South gave a sigh and shoved her hands in her pockets before glancing at Carolina as they followed a group of kids around the museum, "Ya know, I'm glad they combined the classes and split them up that way."

"Yea? Why's that?" Carolina smirked at her. "Surely not because you get to deal with me all day."

"Rather you than some of these other parentals," South muttered. "Plus Nathan can hang out with Ally and her friends."

"Doesn't he have any friends in his class?" Carolina asked.

"From what I've gathered from Wash's sister, only her kid bothers with him," South shrugged. "Not that the others are outright mean to him, but none of them really want to be his friend either."

"Think it's because of Locus?"

"That's what I'm thinking," South huffed.

"Well then Nathan will just have to figure out a way to show the other kids that they shouldn't judge him based on his father's mistakes."

"That's for damn sure," South scoffed. A smile replaced the look on her face as Nathan bounced over in front of her. "Hey kid. What's up?"

"I wanna show you something," Nathan said taking her hand and tugging. "Ally found it and it's really cool."

"Show away," South chuckled as she let Nathan steer her away.

Carolina watched them head off and checked the time on her AD before glancing around and lowering her voice, "Picking up anything?"

"Nothing going on C," Church answered in her ear. "And thanks for getting me out."

"Figured you could use a break," she shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "Besides, I missed having you in my ear."

"Me too come to think of it."

Carolina smiled as she looked around the room they were in. She saw South looking at something that Nathan was showing her, Ally and her friends nearby. Another group started entering the room and Carolina looked to see Tasha's group walking in. She gave a wave to her and after a quick few words to her group walked over to stand next to Carolina.

"How's it going?" Tasha asked. "Kid's behaving?"

"Oh yea," Carolina nodded.

"That's great."

"South was telling me that Nathan hasn't made any friends in his class."

Tasha sighed and pushed her braid over her shoulder, "He tries, but I don't think he knows how to go about it either. Doesn't help the others keep him at arm's length. Martin likes him though and does his best to include him in on things."

"Kids can be cruel sometimes," Carolina sighed. "I remember how I got picked on when I started school after losing my mom."

"You're kidding."

"Wish I was. It didn't last long fortunately. They got the picture once I punched one of them."

"Oh dear," Tasha chuckled. "Well, I don't think that will help in Nathan's situation."

"No, it won't," Carolina sighed. "He'll get there. It'll just take some time."

"Yea," Tasha nodded. "So Wash is running the show this afternoon?"

"Actually, my husband is," Carolina answered. Tasha gave her a worried look. "Ross's incision from the c-section got infected. She's on antibiotics, but they don't want her in the NICU until tomorrow."

"Oh no. I bet she's taking that well."

"Not very. Wash said he had a hard time calming her down last night and she was still in a fit this morning about it."

"Can ya blame her, really?"

"Being a mom, no I can't," Carolina made a face.

"How's your little guy doing?"

Carolina took a breath and let it out, "Well, we are at the separation anxiety phase, but we are also enjoying some cereal and are on the cusp of possibly crawling I think. York found him rolled over the other morning in his crib."

"Oh it's always so much fun when they get mobile," Tasha chuckled.

South walked up to the two of them and gave a wave, "I'm getting complaints of hunger amongst the small monsters."

"Better feed them then," Carolina gave a chuckle.

* * *

"Sorry Pops," York huffed as he bounced Tyler on his hip.

"What are you sorry for?" George chuckled. "I'm sorry for coming down here and disturbing class. Won't Carolina be mad you're not supervising them?"

"I'm supervising," York nodded towards the floor where the recruits were sparring with each other. Tyler smacked him in the face. "Over the years, I've learned to split my attention."

"Your mom wants you guys over for dinner."

"Let me know when." York bounced Tyler a bit before watching Collins just barely dodging getting hit in the face by Matthews. He called out them both, "Had you wanted, you probably could've broken Matthews thumb on that dodge."

"Huh?" Collins and Matthews both paused to looked at him.

"See here," York said using Tyler's fist for example. "When he swung at you, his thumb wasn't tucked. It was still sticking out. That's when you grab like this and snap." Tyler made a noise at him. "And I'm sure whatever noise comes out of them will sound much worse than a googling baby."

"I don't know sir, a googling baby might sound funnier," Collins chuckled.

"I'm sure," York smirked. He whistled to get the rest of their attention. "Alright, enough warm-up. Time to work some more on those relays Carolina wanted you doing."

"You want me to take him, or do you have him?" George asked as he and York turned to head inside to the computer lab to observe.

"I got him. Besides, I can always attempt to lay him down in Em's office."

"You say so," George nodded. "I'm going to pop over to my lab then and check on a few things."

"Have at it," York gave a wave before moving Tyler over to his other arm. He sat down in Emma's normal chair by the window and hit the program button for the relays that Carolina had her prep the day before. Leaning back, he watched the recruits start going through the course, absently rubbing Tyler's back to get him to fall asleep for a nap.

"I believe the little one is deep enough asleep that you can move him without fear of waking," Eve informed him quietly fifteen minutes later.

"Thanks Eve," York whispered back as he stood up to head over to Emma's office. He laid Tyler down and after making sure he wasn't going to wake back up, headed back out to where he had been sitting, stretching out his shoulders. "How's their times? Think the boss will be pleased?"

"Times are comparatively the same as yesterday. Though Carolina did have Emma make it a bit more challenging today to push them a bit so I would say that since they're keeping up with yesterdays that yes, she will be pleased."

"Great," York grinned. He checked the time, "Do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Think you could connect me through to North?"

"Certainly."

"Thanks Eve."

"It is my pleasure," Eve replied as he sat back down in the chair.

York watched the floor until North's face appeared on the screen. He grinned, "Hey bud, how's it going?"

"It's going," North sighed. "Emma just went to go get something to eat. Aren't you supposed to be running Carolina's class right now?"

"I am. They're going through the relays she had set up. Not much for me to do besides make notes and keep an eye on them," York said glancing out onto the floor. "Besides, can't help it my kid was giving Pops a hard time so he had to bring him over here and is currently napping in your wife's office."

"Going through the whole separation anxiety thing?" North gave a short laugh.

"You know it," York huffed. "He's fine for a few minutes, but if me or Lina ain't in his eyesight, he goes right to those bloodcurdling screams. You'd think someone was hurting the poor kid…"

"Oliver was like that for a little bit. Mostly for Emma though."

"I can't wait until he's over it," York sighed.

"Wash popped by to visit for a little bit."

"Oh yea?" York asked.

"Yup. In fact, Emma grabbed Ross and took her for lunch after he was in here."

"I'm sure she appreciates the distraction."

"She needs it…I think Wash is worried about her."

"Knowing Missy the way I think I do, yea I'd be worried about her too," York sighed as he watched the recruits going through the relay. "Once the little missy is home, everything will go back to how it was. I'm sure it's nerve-racking as all hell for them both."

"Can't even imagine. Any word on how the field trip is going?"

"Haven't heard anything, so I'm going to assume good."

"So South hasn't gone on a murder spree yet," he chuckled.

"Ya know, your sister has one thing going for her and that's the fact she actually likes kids better than adults," York gave a laugh.

"Good point."

York went to say something else when an alert went off. His eyebrows knit in confusion as he leaned forward, "North, let me call you back."

"Everything alright?"

"Not sure. I'll let you know." North gave him a wave before the call closed. "Hey Eve?"

"Checking now," Eve's voice came across.


	84. Chapter 84

South shoved her hands deeper in to her pockets as she strolled back to where Carolina was leaning against a picnic bench outside in the garden where they had chosen to eat lunch. The group of kids they were watching were within eyesight a short distance away, eating and playing games. Carolina gave her an inquiring look. "They are currently content. And yes, they're cleaning up after themselves."

"Glad to hear."

"Hear from anyone back home?"

"Strangely, no," Carolina smirked as she glanced at the time, "Of course, York should be teaching my class right now."

"Should be being the key word." Carolina gave a snort of agreement. "The bigger question is whose supervising him."

"That is the bigger question." A beep went off and she looked down at her AD. "That's odd…"

"What's up?" South asked giving her a confused look.

"I'm not sure…Church?" Carolina waited for a response. Just when she was about to call out for him again, a sharp pain made her bend forward and grab the back of neck.

"C?" South put her hands out. Carolina bit her lip and tried to hold in a whimper. "Hey, what the hell's going on Red? Talk to me."

Carolina opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out was a scream as she fell forward on to her knees, her forehead going to the ground as both hands started grabbing at the AI slot at the back of her neck.

"Shit," South reacted quick, grabbing both of Carolina's hands and prying them off before she did any damage.

"Aunty South?" she heard Ally ask, worry laced in her voice.

South looked up to see Ally and the rest of the group had hurried over. She gave a grunt as Carolina tried to break her grip. "Stay back, kid. I'm not exactly sure what's going on here."

"Looks like she's got an itch that's bothering her," Carter commented.

"Little worse than that," South clenched her jaw. She looked at Ally, "Go get me a couple of wet towels and have one of your friends grab an empty sandwich bag."

"Are you taking Ghostman's chip out?" Ally asked trying not to twitch as Carolina gave another frustrated scream.

"Yes. Just go!" South yelled trying to get them to hurry.

She watched them break off into groups, Dany & Nathan going with Ally while Carter took the rest back to where they were sitting to look for a bag. South put her concentration back into the women in her grasp. Swiping Carolina's legs out so she was prone face down on the ground, South moved to pin the other women's arms down by pressing her knees on them, freeing her hands. She moved the red hair out of the way and carefully removed the AI chip that temporarily housed Church.

A baggy was thrust in her eyesight. Ignoring the crumbs, she dropped the AI chip in and relaxed slightly as Carolina stopped struggling. South climbed off Carolina, taking the bag and sealing it shut as the other woman panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Is Miss Ally's mom ok?" Carter asked.

"Good question," South grumbled. "Feeling better there, Red?"

Carolina gave a whimper before turning her head to look at South, "Not sure…"

"Well, you ain't screaming anymore, so I'd say better," South pushed herself up to stand as Carolina took a breath and moved to sit back on her haunches, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Where's Church?" South held up the baggy with the chip in it. "Oh he's gonna love that…"

"What the hell happened, Red?"

"I don't know. It felt like my synapses were on fire and it was coming straight from my AI port…"

South went to respond when her AD went off. She rolled her eyes, "Why you calling me?"

"Because I was told my wife was incapacitated? Don't give me shit. What's going on?" York snapped into her ear.

"We haven't the foggiest," South huffed. "Her AD beeped about something and then her AI port started going haywire. I had to eject Church."

"She ok?"

"Recovering still," South answered. Carolina gave her a thumbs up as she took a juice offered by one of the other kids. "She says she's good."

"So she says. Eve is running diagnostics. We'll let you know if she finds anything. Nothing else really seems to be going on there as far as we can tell from the system there."

"Sounds good."

"Tell her to call me when she's settled," York huffed into the line.

"I'll pass it along. Course if Eve's as good as Emma says she is, I'm sure we'll hear from you before you hear from us."

"Race ya," he chuckled before getting off the line.

South rolled her eyes, "Your husband is a worry-wart."

"One of the reasons I love him," Carolina gave a short chuckle before giving a cough. She looked around at the kids, "Sorry if I scared anyone."

"Nah, it's all good Mrs. Ally's mom," Carter waved a hand.

Carolina gave him a smile before looking around, "South, where's our kids?"

"They went to get wet towels from the bathroom." Carolina nodded, closing her eyes. "You sure you're alright?"

"Just a bit of residual," she waved a hand.

"I'm not your husband. You can tell me the truth."

"South, I'm telling you the truth," Carolina opened her eyes to give her a glare.

"Dany!" Carter yelled.

Both women turned to look as Ally's friend came running up to them alone. Dany stopped and bent over to pant. Carolina gave South a panicked look before looking back at Dany. "Where's Ally and Nathan?"

"Nathan didn't want to come in the girls room with us, so Ally waited outside with him while I ran inside, and when I came out, they weren't there," Dany explained quickly, inhaling a big breath.

"South, give me Church," Carolina held out a hand.

"Eff that," South growled. "Call your husband and have him get the functioning AI on it. Loop me in if she has something. I'm going to see if I can find them."

"South-"

"Do it, Red!" South ran off in the direction Dany had come from.

Carolina growled and looked around at the kids who were staring at her. She took a breath through her nose and looked at Dany, "Did you see anything or anyone?"

Dany shook her head, "No, I didn't. And I looked around to see if I saw them around, and I didn't. I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong," Carolina put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She hit a button a on her AD that connected back to the Facility.

"Hey sweetness, what's up? Thought for sure I'd be calling you."

"Not the time," Carolina growled. "Eve, I need you to run through the security here and look for facial recognition specifically for Ally and Nathan."

"On it, Agent Carolina," Eve replied.

"Whoa, what's going on?" York asked, voice turning serious.

"Ally, Nathan and Dany went to the bathroom to get some wet papertowels. Nathan didn't want to go in so Ally waited with him while Dany went in. She came out, they were gone. South is scanning the area."

"Shit. What do you need?"

"I need Eve to get me information."

"She's doing that. What else? Do you need me to come down there with a team?"

Carolina heard Tyler making noises in the background, "And who's watching Tyler?"

"Fine. Do you need me to send a team?"

"Let's see what we can find first," Carolina sighed.

"Sending you information now, Agent Carolina," Eve's voice interrupted.

"Thanks. York, I'll call you back." She hung up before he could respond, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple. Someone patting her arm made her open her eyes. She saw Dany giving her a worried look. "It's ok, not your fault."

"I know. Ally's smart and can take care of herself," Dany shrugged before pointing at Carolina's ear, "There's blood."

Carolina huffed, touch her ear lobe and looking to see blood, "Great…" The rest of the group was giving her worried looks. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. South will be back and will have Nathan and Ally."

"We're more worried about you, Mrs. Ally's mom," Carter replied handing her a napkin.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'll be ok."

* * *

"Anything yet?" York asked.

"I'm going to hang up on you," South snapped back at him. "Go call your wife."

"She's going through the info that Eve sent over to her."

"So why are you bugging me?" South asked as she looked around for any kind of clues of signs.

"Gives me something to do."

"Yea. Sure," South rolled her eyes. Her AD beeped and she looked down for a message from Carolina. She read it over quick and started heading in the direction Carolina had given her. "You sending anyone down here?"

"Boss said no. She doesn't want a panic there."

"Well boss should probably get seen by a medic. Get Miller down here."

"She said she was fine. Is she not fine?"

"York, she was screaming her head off trying to rip out her AI port. I'm thinking she's more rattled than what she's saying."

"Fine."

"Good. Now get out of my ear," South snapped before hanging up on him. She walked towards the exit and looked around. She heard her name get called and turned to look in the direction it had come from. A van sat against the curb and even through the tinted windows, she could make a small figure pounding on them. "Shit."

After looking around, she looked back at the van, grabbed the license and sent it off to Carolina and York and hurried forward. Just as she was about to pull the handle on the door, something hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

* * *

"Did you get a trace on the plate yet?" Carolina asked into the line.

"Eve's still running through everything," York huffed as he reached up to rub his face.

"It shouldn't be that hard to run a license plate," she growled back.

"It can be when it's a fake plate."

She growled again. "Fine. I'm putting Church bac-"

"You're not doing anything until Miller gets there and looks you over," York tried not to snap. "And if I hear you did that-"

"Yea? What are you going to do?" she snapped. "You're not here. We haven't heard from South and Eve can't seem to pinpoint her. There's nothing wrong."

"Carolina, please…I don't need an AI to tell me there's something wrong with you. It might not be a huge thing, or it could be a huge thing. Miller should be there shortly. Please just wait for her to look you over?"

"Our daughter-"

"I KNOW!" York barked at her. "And you are there by yourself. I can't do anything because I'm here with our son and you're still chaperoning kids. I am just as stressed out about the whole damn situation as you."

"Agent York," Eve broke in before Carolina could respond.

"What do you have, Eve?" York sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I was able to get a read on Agent South's AD. The signal is faint. I am trying to make a stronger so that I can get a location."

"What about the license plate on the van?" Carolina asked before York could say anything.

"The number on the plate itself is fake. I have been watching traffic cameras throughout the city looking for a van that matches the description of the one Agent South sent a picture of, but so far, I haven't had any luck."

"Any idea what happened to South?" York asked.

"I was able to get into the security cameras on the grounds. It appears whoever took the young ones, also took Agent South."

"Great," Carolina scoffed. "How many are we dealing with?"

"There were two men who put her in the van, though neither appeared to have gotten in the driver seat."

"York, get teams together and have them search the city. I'll join them as soon as I can get someone to take care of the kids I'm with," Carolina replied. "And yes, I will wait for Miller to get here."

"Thank you and I'm on it," he said before the disconnected. He sighed, leaning forward to rub his face.

"I have everyone available gathering in the meeting room," Eve informed him.

"Thanks Eve. Do me a favor and have Locus head here first. Should probably talk to him separate."

"On his way," Eve added. "Anyone else you would like me to contact?"

York rubbed his face, "Give Wash a heads up for me. I know he probably can't get away from the hospital, but he should at least know what's going on."

"As you wish Agent York. Would you also like for me to pass the message to Agent's North and Alaska?"

"Good catch. Yea, do that," York sighed as he rubbed his face. He checked Tyler quick to see him content on the floor before looking up when the door opened and Locus walked in.

"The AI said you wanted to see me?" Locus asked walking in to the computer lab.

"Yea," York waved him in. "There's been an issue at the field trip."

Locus sighed, "What kind of issue?"

"The kind where it would appear our two kids got kidnapped.," York explained. Locus took a big breath through his nose and crossed his arms. York continued, "Something happened with Lina's AI port that caused Church to have to be removed. Kids went to the bathroom to grab her wet paper towels. Nathan apparently didn't want to go in the girls' room so Ally waited with him. When Ally's friend, Dany, came back out, they were gone. South went to check while Lina waited with the rest of them. Same guys who grabbed the kids, grabbed South as well. Eve is trying to get a stronger read on South's AD and try to track the van."

"What's the plan?" Locus asked, his voice low.

"Sending Miller to check Lina out and getting teams to start searching the series," York answered.

Locus nodded and turned to lead, "Let me know which team I have."


	85. Chapter 85

"I can stay," Wash huffed crossing his arms across his chest. Ross closed her eyes as her jaw clenched. "York said they have it under control. I can stay."

"And if you don't go and the situation doesn't end well…"

"And if something happens here, you'll never forgive me."

"It's not that big a deal to be here, Wash," Ross growled. "Dr. Fox said it's simple enough, there shouldn't be any issues."

"Except you can't hold her afterwards because you're not allowed in," Wash reached up to rub that back of his neck. "I'll stay."

"I'm not telling you to stay," Ross said throwing her hands down. "You can go. They'll need you."

"You and Lucy need me here."

"Come back when you're done. You'll need to pick me up anyway." Wash turned to look at her. "Ally, Nathan, and South are missing. You need to go. It's an all hands on deck deal. Carolina's down for the count from what you said York told you what happened. North's down. Emma's here with him. You need to go."

Wash paced in front of her, clearly torn. His AD vibrated with a message. He glanced down and read it before giving his head a scratch and glancing at her.

"I already said you need to go," she replied, tiredness laced in her voice as she waved a hand towards the elevators. "At this point I'm going to get mad at you for not going."

He grabbed her gently at the shoulders and pulled her in to press his lips against her forehead. "I promise I'll be back."

"I know. Hurry and go so you can come back and hold her," she said patting him on the chest.

"Let me know how it goes at least."

"They're just removing the cords that are attached to her umbilical cord. You heard Dr. Fox, it simple and quick and she won't even notice anything."

"Yes, but let me know anyway." She gave him a nod. He kissed her forehead again, "I love you."

"Be careful."

"You know I always try my best," he gave her a wink.

Ross gave him a quick kiss goodbye before he turned and headed to the elevators. He rode them down to the lobby and stepped off to find Emma chewing on her nails. He gave her a confused look, "Something wrong?"

"Yea, my sister-in-law, nephew, and niece got taken," she huffed as she started walking with him. "Oh and apparently Church is having a meltdown."

"York call you too then?"

"No. He called North and North told me. We talked and figured that it was probably best I go back to the Facility to take over in the computer lab. Then York can go with you and the rest of the teams that are going out."

"And how did you know to wait for me?" Wash ask smirking at her.

"Because I know Ross and knew she'd make you leave," Emma shrugged. Wash made a noise of agreement. "How's the baby?"

"She's good. She gained a pound since she was born. Dr. Fox is removing most of the hook-ups today. They're gonna start giving her some formula today. That'll hopefully help her gain some more weight a bit quicker."

"Good to hear," Emma chuckled as they got in to the jeep to head back. "She needs to be a certain weight before they'll release her, right?"

"Yea."

"Well let's hope it happens quick then," Emma gave him a reassuring smile before her face fell again in worry as he started driving.

He glanced sideways at her before concentrating back on the road, "We'll get them home."

"I know," Emma sighed. "Surprisingly, that's not all what I'm worried about…"

Wash nodded, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"Agent Carolina, I really think you should go back to the Facility and let Mei or Doctor Grey run a head scan," Miller said uncertainly as she held hands out to steady Carolina as she attempted to walk back through the museum and to the waiting jeep.

"I'm fine," Carolina growled through clenched teeth.

"Not to disagree with you seeing as you're the boss and everything, but as someone who's been medically trained…no, you're actually not," Miller huffed.

"Then as the medically trained person, make me fine," Carolina snapped turning on her.

"No disrespect ma'am, but maybe you should back off and listen to Miller," Bitters crossed his arms as he followed behind them.

Carolina shot him a glare, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Agent York sent all of us out in teams. He didn't want her coming by herself and Locus took Diaz with him," Bitters shrugged.

"Agent Carolina you should really sit down and rest," Miller tried again.

"I'll tell you what I need to do-"

"Kill the people who took your kid," Bitters rolled his eyes. "Yea, we know. You're also not walking straight. I mean, I'll shoot the video of you making an ass out of yourself-" Carolina swung at him. He ducked, causing her to stumble into the wall. She snarled at him as he snickered. "I wasn't ready yet."

"Bitters, let her alone," Miller huffed as she held a hand out for Carolina to take. The older woman waved it aside and walked a few more steps before having to lean against the wall. Miller tried to run another scan, but came up short. Growling, she pulled up her AD so she could call back to the Facility.

"What?" Carolina asked hearing the growl.

"I can't get a read on you and apparently I'm going to need the help of your husband to convince you to go back to the medical Facility where we can actually run a decent scan on you," Miller answered. Carolina took a breath through her nostrils and closed her eyes. Miller threw her hand down and rubbed her face with the other, "Look, I know how much you want to help get your daughter back along with South and Nathan. I get it, I do. We've been around you long enough to know how important the people in your life are, but honestly from a medical stand-point, you're barely standing. Agent York has several teams out looking and is waiting for Agents Washington and Alaska to get back so that he can head out himself. Eve is working double-time with Cody and Trevor to see about getting a lead or something to help."

"Ok."

"Is that an 'ok' you're going to cooperate?"

Carolina nodded, "Yea. I'm not happy about it though."

"I'm sure you're not," Miller let her shoulders sag in relief. "Can we at least help you back to the jeep?"

"It's the only way I'm getting there if this vertigo doesn't go away," Carolina admitted.

* * *

York let out a sigh of relief as he read the message Miller sent him. He scratched his head and looked back over his shoulder as the computer lab door opened and Wash and Emma walked in. He shot up from the chair, "Great. Just got word that Miller managed to convince Lina to come back here. I'm getting suited up so I can go out. Ty finally went down for a nap in your office. Pop's said if you need him to come get him, he's just in the Lab working on some stuff."

"Do we have anything yet?" Wash asked as Emma took her seat.

"Few clips of the van on the cameras, but then it disappeared. We think it might still be in the city, but then we can't know for sure. Eve's doing her best to search through everything."

"What do the teams look like?" Wash asked as he and York started walking to the locker room to change.

"Locus has Diaz, Weaver, Collins and Bennet. Bitters went with Miller to get Lina. Cody is out with Smith, Tanaka, and Matthews. Trevor is still here trying to work something out with Lopez." York continued to list off the teams as he and Wash got their armor on.

* * *

"Ally, what are you doing?" Nathan whispered to her after she had shimmied over to where South was laying still unconscious and was trying to undo her wrist ties.

"Shh, they'll hear you," Ally looked up at the door before going back to what she was doing.

"They're going to hurt you if you do that."

"I'll be fine," Ally grunted as she tried to pull her hand through the zip tie. She finally managed to get it to slide through and let the zip tie fall to the ground as she brought her wrists around to rub them. They were red and raw from rubbing and she figured they'd be bruising in no time.

"What about your feet?"

"Nathan, just be quiet," Ally warned him as she started undoing her shoelace.

"But-"

"This has happened enough that I know tricks now. Just be quiet so they don't come in and check on us," Ally explained as she looped through the plastic and started rubbing it quickly back and forth until the friction busted the plastic apart, freeing her feet. Taking the time as she rubbed out that soreness, she looked around the room they had been locked in.

There were no windows and no other exit minus the door that was locked from the outside. The room was empty, no other tools in sight. A thought occurred to her and she knelt down next to South and started patting her, feeling for anything that might have been hidden that wasn't taken.

"The bad guys searched her already," Nathan pointed out.

"I know, but they may have missed something," Ally grumbled back.

"Is she ok?" he asked next, his voice wavering slightly.

"Auntie South will be fine. She's just unconscious." She held in the excited squeal as she found South's AD. She took it off and started fiddling with it, trying to get the messaging up and going. Just as she finally managed, the door opened. Nathan gave her a scared look as she shot up to stand behind the door as a man walked in.

Ally waited until the door shut behind him and kicked upward between his legs as he turned to look around. As he groaned and bent forward to cup himself in pain, she punched out to hit him in the face, clipping him in the nose which started bleeding.

"Ally!" Nathan called as the man snarled, pulling out his gun from its holster.

Clenching her teeth, she reached out with her hands, grabbing the base and top and twisting it back and away from her with another kick to his groan. The pressure of almost breaking a finger & the pain of another groin kick caused his grip to falter and she was surprised and pleased that she now held the pistol. Lifting it up and aiming, she stepped backwards away from him.

"You little brat! Gimme that back!" the man snarled at her, pain laced in his voice from the groin kicks. Ally squared herself off, glaring at him in defiance as she pulled back the safety. He snorted at her, "Like you know how to use that."

"You must not know who my parents are," Ally gave him an smirk her mother would be proud of, pulling the trigger as he stepped forward. The force knocked them both back and away from each other, Ally recovering quickly and pointing the pistol at him as he laid bleeding on the floor.

Pleased he didn't appear to be struggling to get back up, she turned and looked at Nathan who was gaping at her. The commotion also called South to start stirring, an eye cracking open briefly.

"Auntie South!" Ally knelt down next to her as she started groaning.

"Hey kid," South mumbled before the scene in front of her had her eyes flashing open in shock. "What the hell happened?"

"Ally shot the bad man," Nathan mumbled from where he was sitting.

"I uh, I see that," South answered shock evident in her voice. She looked up at Ally, "Can you cut these damn ties?"

"On it," Ally nodded. She looked around and saw a knife in the dead man's belt and scrambled over to grab it. Moving back to South, she cut the ties and then went over to Nathan to free him as South sat up, surveying the scene some more before reaching up to rub her head. Ally walked back over to her and handed her the AD, "I was gonna try and call back to the Facility, but then the guy came in."

"Gun," South held out her hand. Ally picked it up from where she had put it and handed it to her, also offering South the knife. South took both, sliding the knife in her belt loop and checking the bullets left in the gun. She glanced sideways at Ally who was standing at attention next to her. She cleared her throat, "Not that your parents are going to be entirely pleased that you used the skills you were taught, but I'm gonna say good job on that."

"Thanks," Ally grinned at her. She looked back at the door, "I think it's still open, but I'm not sure. It locks from the outside. He was the only one that came in to check on us since we've been here."

"Alright. You try and see if you can get through to your pops. I'm gonna check if the coast is clear." Nathan made a noise and South looked at where he was sitting with his knees pulled up. "You ok kid?"

"I want Daddy," he mumbled, his lip pouting.

"I'm sure Dad's on his way," South said. "You got me, don't worry."

He pushed himself up and hurried over to hug her, trying to hide his sniffles from Ally as she pretended to concentrate on the AD.

* * *

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for your patience on waiting for the next chapter. The work stress is starting to ease up a little, but it's still crazy... So thank you. I love you. ^_^


	86. Chapter 86

"See anyone?" South asked Ally quietly. Ally shook her head from where she crouched looking around a corner. They had been slowly making their way through what appeared to be some sort of old military base. Ally was unable to get through to anybody, so after a quick talk with the two, South decided that their best bet was to try and get themselves out or at least somewhere where the AD could finally pick up a signal.

Voices a few minutes later pulled the trio up, South motioning for the two kids to stay quiet. Ally nodded her head in complete understanding while Nathan just tried to latch on to her with a scared look. Closing her eyes and taking a breath she knelt down.

"I need to go take care of whoever is up a head if we're going to get any further. Stay back here with Ally, ok?" Nathan pouted at her. She did a quick look and saw an empty room. Getting Ally's attention, she pointed at it. Ally nodded and snuck off to check it out, giving a thumbs up moments later. "Go in that room with Ally and I'll be right back. Ally knows what to do, ok?"

"But-"

"Nathan, please just trust me, ok?" South gave him a serious look. He sighed but nodded. "I'll be right back for you both."

"Ok," he said quietly before running to the room where Ally was waiting with the door, closing it almost fully, but leaving a crack so she could see.

South pushed herself back up and after checking the chamber and the rest of the clip on the gun, headed in the direction the voices were still coming from. Back against the wall, she slid down when she got to the corner, crouching so she could peer around and not be in direct eyesight. There were three in the hallway, not paying any attention as they passed a canteen back and forth between them.

Not fond of the odds, she did a few quick calculations in her head and was about to spring in to action before what they were talking about finally trickled back.

"-brat for anyway?"

"Boss said he knows where that bitch hid the shit."

"He's a fucking kid."

"Look, I ain't saying I know what the hell the boss is thinking, but apparently the kid's got some kind of key or code or something on him. Why she'd give it some snot nose brat, I don't know, but that's what the boss says."

"I helped search them when they we got them here, there's nothing on either of those kids."

"Apparently there is."

"We should at least kill that Freelancer bitch before she comes around. That's gonna be trouble if she wakes up before we get whatever the hell it is off the kid."

"She ain't waking up for a while yet," the one guy waved away the worry. South rolled her eyes.

"You sure? Phil shoulda been back by now from checking on them."

The other two stopped and checked the time on their watches before the one looked nervously at the other.

South didn't give them another moment. She moved from behind the corner firing one round directly into the back of the head of the one guy. The other two recovered quicker than she would have liked both bringing rifles up on her. More bullets fired off, two of the sprays hitting her as she cursed, grabbing the knife from her belt and sending it flying at the closest before rushing forward and head butting the only one left standing. Quickly grabbing the knife from the chest of the one, she sliced it across the throat of the one she had just head butted before catching herself on the wall.

Her breaths increased as the adrenal started wearing off and the pain took over. Taking quick stock of herself, she carefully slid down to grab two more clips and the knife, cleaning it off before putting it away. One of the rifles was nearby so she grabbed that as well and slung it carefully over her now bad shoulder, wincing as the weight made the wound flare.

Carefully pulling herself back to standing without aggravating her newest gunshot wounds, she limped down the hall to the room where Ally and Nathan were. She saw a green eye widen as she got closer and saw the door open more to let her in. Finally letting a grunt of pain, she lowered herself into a chair.

"You got shot!" Nathan exclaimed, tear tracks visible down his face.

"Not the first time, kid," South puffed. Ally walked up to her and tried to look her over. "See any cloth or anything in this place?"

"There's a closet over there, let me look," Ally said hurrying around the desks and to a closet in the back of the room. She opened the door and disappeared, reemerging half a minute later with what South could only make out as cleaning towels. It'd have to do she decided as Ally hurried back.

"Can't ask for any rope or tape or anything?" South asked as she took the towels.

"Um, I think I saw something like that, let me look."

"Rubbing alcohol or some shit like that would be wonderful as well!"

"Um," Ally's voice trickled out before letting off an excited squeal. "Better yet! I found a first aid kit."

"You're my damn hero kid," South chuckled as Ally ran back out with the kit. She held it out to South who shook her head, "I'm gonna need your help with this, at least for my shoulder here."

"Ok. Tell me what you need me to do," Ally gave her such a look of determination that South had to admit to herself, she was impressed with how she was handling the situation.

"First do me a favor and check the back of my shoulder here and tell me if you see anything."

Ally nodded and stood up to go around South to check, walking back around a moment later, "Nope, no exit wound."

"Great. Deal with that later…open a big pad for me and hand it here. I'll hold it down and put one of the towels over in case it starts seeping through. Meanwhile, grab that gauze and get ready to do some wrapping to hold it in place."

"Got it," Ally said doing what she was told. She handed the opened pad to South and prepared the gauze as South pressed that and the towel against the wound. Ally looked at Nathan before handing him the tape, "Be useful and tear off some of that for me." South cleared her throat, trying not to smirk too much. "Please."

"O-ok," Nathan said taking the tape and doing what Ally had directed him to do.

A few minutes later and South's shoulder was wrapped. She leaned back in the chair and tried to breathe as she felt the light headedness coming on. Taking a moment, she looked down at the gun-shot wound in her lower right abdomen that had started to ooze.

"Ally, you see anything in there to cauterize or close up a wound?" Ally took a look and shook her head. "Shit..."

"Mimi always said that belly wounds are the worst…shouldn't we have done that one first?" Ally asked giving her a skeptical look.

"Probably, but none of it's gonna matter if I'm worrying about using my shoulder. Two pads and was there another towel by chance?"

"Just the two," Ally answered as she opened up two more packs.

"Shit…ok then," South took a breath and she pressed one on the entry wound and the other on the exit. Ally started taping them down so South could add the towel over them, Ally wrapping more gauze before tying that off.

"What's next?" Ally asked.

South looked to the door and sighed as she pulled her shirt back down over the wrapping, "Next is getting out of here and finding another place to hunker down in that will hopefully have some signal. You two ready to move?"

"Yup," Ally nodded closing the kit up. South held out the pistol to her. "But I thought-"

"Kid, I'm hurt. Gonna need back up on this. Your parents can lecture us both later. Just shoot the bad guys and not us, alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ally gave her a salute before carefully taking the pistol. She hurried to the door and peered out as South turned to Nathan.

"Are you ok?" South asked giving him a serious look. He looked down, trying to hide the sniffle. South reached out and gently pulled him to her, "It'll be ok. We'll get home and back to Locs in no time. Just hold out for a bit more until we can get some signal on my AD and get ahold of the Facility so they can pinpoint where we are." He took a big breath and looked up at her, fresh tear tracks on his cheeks as he gave her a little nod.

South squeezed his shoulder before pushing herself back up off the chair, wincing at the pain. She checked the first aid kit and was thankful to see some painkillers. Grabbing those and downing a couple, she headed to the door, Nathan behind her.

"Looks clear to me," Ally said as South looked out.

"Me too. I think I saw a staircase down at the end of the hall. Let's go there and see if we can head up and find a place to hunker down."

* * *

"Anything?" Carolina asked as she walked back in to the computer lab, placing a hand on of the desks to catch herself before York saw her. Luckily his blind side was to her, but she saw Emma side-eye her.

"Nothing yet," Emma grumbled as her fingers flew across the keys.

"How about Church?" Carolina asked.

"Diagnostically, he seems fine."

"Why did my port go haywire then?"

"I can run some tests or we can get Gray here to run them. She might be the better choice since she has the medical expertise to go along with the technical and could maybe figure out better what happened."

Carolina closed her eyes to stop her vision from spinning. She felt a hand grip hers and opened an eye to see York watching her carefully. She tried to smile, "I'm fine."

"Sure," he squeezed her hand.

Eve appeared on the desk next to Emma, "Excuse me, but there is now a very small signal coming from Agent South's AD."

"Put her through," Carolina spouted out immediately. Eve nodded and brought up the radio signal on the screen to show it was connected. "South!? Where are you!?"

"Mom! Hold on a second," Ally's voice came across.

"Ally!" A wash of relief came over her hearing Ally's voice and she tried to step forward, only for York to grip her arm as she stumbled.

"One second," Ally replied back. There's was some background noise and they heard Ally trying to get South's attention. A mumbled reply answered her. "Here's Auntie South. I'm ok, but she needs to talk to you first."

"Go head, Ally-girl," York cut off Carolina's response.

A mumbled 'thanks kid' came across before South's voice replaced Ally's. "Who's all there?"

"Emma, York, and I," Carolina answered. "Are you able to tell us where you are?"

"Haven't found a computer. Best assumption is underground," South answered before breaking off in a cough. "You went back then? I thought for sure you'd be part of the rescue party."

"Whatever happened gave me a bad case of vertigo. I can't exactly function well with the whole standing thing," Carolina snarled. "Everyone else is out in teams, including Locus."

"I'll get him the message about thinking their underground," Emma responded typing away on her keypad. "He might know of something."

"Miller with him?"

"No, she's with Wash's group," Carolina answered.

"Shit…"

"What's wrong? Are the kids ok?"

"They're fine."

"You're not, are you?"

"Got hit when we came across some assholes. One to the shoulder and another to the gut. Kid helped me bandage up. She was also an integral part of our escape."

"At least her training's coming in handy," York muttered as he crossed his arms.

"That was the point of it," Carolina answered. "Eve, have you been able to pinpoint some kind of location yet?"

"I have a general area that I have forwarded to the teams."

"Thank you Eve," Carolina answered. "South, we'll have them there as quick as we can. Just hold on."

"S'all I can do right now, C," South replied. "We're in a relatively secure spot. I'm not sure if whoever's in charge realized we're gone yet."


End file.
